


To Love Ru Bimbofication

by ultramebius45



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Breast Expansion, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Harems, High School, MILFs, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, Sex, Slime, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 202,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramebius45/pseuds/ultramebius45
Summary: Set after To Love Ru Darkness (manga)Things had finally calmed down at Sainan High after a few love confessions to a certain Harem protagonist. However, choosing to wait until things calm down even further, Rito is now aware of his own love for two different girls, both of which love him back. But when things get too quiet, there's always something that goes wrong.A creature made of pink slime appears on Earth, and has the ability to turn anyone it touches into bombshell bimbos! After contact with a few females, Rito and friends try to step up and trap the alien menace before it causes further discord. Will they succeed? Will our heroes save the Earth from becoming a planet wide orgy? Or will they fall under the same curse as well, and become doomed to have sex for a potential eternity?...better question is, who ever said they were heroes?(Inspired by Bimbo Annon on tumblr)





	1. Run Elsie Jewelria

**Chapter 1: Run Elsie Jewelria**

Rito was the light of her world. The one constant good thing in her world that made her feel wonderful, that made her feel bubbly and happy. Ever since they met a year ago, young Run had fallen deeply in love with the orange haired boy, and had tried everything in her power to win him over. Everything to impress the boy and more. She had even become a pop idol to become famous and to appear like a girl of higher value in his eyes.

And every passing attempt, it felt like Rito was slipping from her arms.

The princess of a desert planet couldn’t keep up with the efforts of the princess of Deviluke, literally the highest authority and power of the universe. Whenever Lala was around, she seemed to have a tight grip on Rito’s attention. Whether it was actual efforts on Lala’s end that actually ended up working, or if it was one of the pink haired princess’ broken invention gone wrong, Run could never keep Rito’s attention with that oblivious, pink-haired devil around. That would change…

Run sat quietly in her apartment, waiting for her new item to arrive. In the past, she would often order items on the galactic online market that she would use to ruin Lala, and almost every time they backfired on her in some horrible way. Like the time she ordered a rare creature, a skunk that would spray a gas that could reverse the age of whoever got sprayed...which was weird because Run ended up keeping it as a pet. Well, it WAS kinda cute.

This time was different. It wouldn’t backfire like the last time...or the time before that...or every time. Man, she had too many failures. But this time, Lala would fall. If the promised item was anything as described, Lala wouldn’t even be looking at Rito...and be looking too much at every other guy on Earth.~

*knock knock knock* “Excuse me?” A scratchy male voice came from the other side of her apartment door. “I have a package for a Miss Jewelria?”

Run got up out of her chair, bouncing with excitement and anticipation. She hoped her way over to the front door and opened it for the scrawny looking man. He was obviously alien, though he looked more like the 40’s or 50’s alien movie stereotype: tall and grey with large eyes. He didn’t let himself get seen like this on his way up to the apartment, though. People on earth were only so comfortable with aliens. Especially ones who didn’t LOOK human like Run did. It was a wonder that there weren’t any government agents at her door when she came out and revealed she was an alien to her fans...then again, a person can only feel so threatened by a pop idol.

The alien man kept the package in his arms, though he held it out for the girl who was to receive it. “Um, I have a package. I just need you to sign for it.”

“Sure thing!” She said with a chirp in her tone, taking the box out of his hands and gently setting it down on the table behind her, not wanting to damage the contents inside. She reached back and signed her signature on a digital clipboard the delivery man had prepared for her. He took it back afterwards and waved her off as he reverted back to his human disguise, making his way back downstairs. Run looked back to her package with a demented smile, eager to get started. “Heheheh...let’s check out the goods.~”

The green haired girl ripped off the top flaps of the cardboard box, not wanting to wait any longer for this. She was so impatient to wait for something of THIS quality that she blew the extra money just for overnight shipping. She reached inside, and pulled out a glass cylinder wrapped heavily in bubble wrap. The rising idol was eager to use this gunk on Lala, thinking deviously how to place the trap as she took off the bubble wrap, revealing that inside the handheld container...was a sloshing pink liquid. Slime of some kind.

“Hehehe...maybe I can mix a bit into her drink!...no no, that wouldn’t work. She’d probably get someone else to drink it instead.” She said to herself as she sat back down in her chair, holding the slime container in her lap. She recalled several of her plans had backfired due to Lala either being too smart for those plans...or, more likely, her being oblivious and the plan failing due to pure dumb luck. “Maybe I can wait til she uses the school pool, and dump it in the water! And then other girls in the way will be put out of the picture too!...on second thought, I can’t let something on that big of a scale get traced back to me.”

She wanted to think of some good way to use it soon, especially with the trouble it took to find it. If it was any harder to find, it would have been on some galactic BLACK market. If it was this much trouble to get it, she needed a good way to use it, make it worth it. Though the thought would have to come later, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her phone ringing from the kitchen. She set the slime container on the coffee table in front of her and got up, making her way to pick up her phone and saving her scheming for later.

What she didn’t notice after she left, however...was the pink slime splashing in itself, AFTER she set it down.

The pop idol princess picked up her phone once she made it to the kitchen, mere seconds away from the caller hanging up. She flipped open her cell phone, and answered with some of the leftover excitement from when she got her package. “Hello?~”

“ _Run? Hey, it’s Kyoko!_ ”

“Hi! What’s up Kyo?” Run replied, even happier to hear from her best friend Kyoko, who she often worked with when filming the latter’s kid’s show she starred in, “Magical Girl Kyoko”. They became good friends ever since the first episode Run was a guest on, and they cooperated on several works as an excuse to keep hanging out. “It’s been a while since we got to talk, what’s up girl?”

“ _Not much. I was wondering how things were going on your end. How have things been progressing with you and Rito?_ ”

Run hesitated to answer at first. A part of her wanted to talk about the slime she got, how it would affect Lala. But she knew Kyoko would remind her of good morals and talk her out of it. But...but Lala deserved it. She was already an airhead as it was...it was only fair to complete the fold and make her a full on **bimbo**.

For the slime that Run ordered online was a mysterious goo with little to no known origin. Those who could find it were secretive or kept in the dark about where it came from. But with it’s price, it clearly had to be some kind of rare element. One would especially think so with its effects. It transforms females into...well, as people of Earth would call them, bimbos. Enhancing the physical appearance to maximize beauty to an extremely sexualized level.

The girls would PROBABLY think this would be a problem where no one would take them seriously...until the slime’s second effect would take hold and adjust their minds. Either making them more slutty and open minded to seducing many men (and maybe a few women), or dumbing them down to a point where thinking feels wrong. Or both. Those were the ones kept as very willing sex slaves.

She had planned to use it on Lala. With any luck, she’d be too busy sucking dick for the first boy she sees to even remember Rito’s name. Kyoko knew of her best friend’s love for Rito, and encouraged the green haired princess to keep going forth to win the orange haired boy over. But she could only encourage so much. Definitely not underhanded methods like...this. Run had to keep this secret. “Th-Things haven’t picked up recently...I am gonna try again tomorrow, I just need to rest for today.”

“ _Tomorrow, huh? Don’t you go back to school tomorrow?_ ”

“Yeah. I take a break from touring for a bit, then my agent wants to set me up for another guest appearance on your show.” Run said as she opened the fridge, reaching down to look for something to drink. She grabbed a bottle of soda and settled on that for now. “It seems the general public LOVES seeing us working together.”

“ _The feeling’s mutual. Can’t wait to have you back on set, Run._ ” The magic fire girl spoke happily, eager to work with her best friend again. “ _So? What’s the plan then? When can we see each other? When would they have us together on set?_ ”

“3 weeks. I asked for extended leave so I could enjoy my school life a bit more.”

“ _Then maybe I might come visit you at Sainan then. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the place, or your friends._ ”

“Then let’s try and set something up some time!” The green haired girl reached for a glass to pour her carbonated drink into, not wanting to drink right away while talking to her friend on the phone. “Maybe we can discuss it later, I have other things I gotta do right now.”

“ _Aw, alright. Don’t be a stranger, you hear?_ ”

“Sure thing, Kyoko. Talk to you later.” She closed her flip phone, finally done with the conversation, and eager to get back to her previous business. She downed her glass almost instantly, obviously thirsty from her wait from the talk (despite not talking that long). Once she had finished, she left the kitchen and went back to the living room to check on her new product...and was shocked to see it was gone.

The glass container it arrived in was still there. But it was tipped over, opened...and empty. The pink goo itself was gone. Not spilt, GONE. Not even the smallest drop remained in the area. This would be haunting to anyone else, in any other world. This would almost be like the setup to a b-list horror movie...but this is a harem series, which means you know what’s gonna follow.

Run started pacing back and forth, starting to panic a little from the situation. Such a mystery of disappearance had just spontaneously popped into her life, or rather vanished, and in her own home, no less. This high quality product, transformative slime that was already hard to come by in the known galaxy, sold to the highest bidder for top dollar for it’s incredible abilities...gone in an instant. Just vanished into thin air. “Ok, Run, don’t panic. M-Maybe there’s a money back guarantee if you can’t find it.” She spoke to herself, feeling somewhat jittery. She had no reason to feel so scared, it was only pink slime...so why? Why did she feel so on edge?

Maybe it had to do with that tickling feeling she had on her ankle...wait what?

The pop star looked down to see the handheld sized goo ball, clinging to her left ankle. It was squirming, trying to climb up her leg! Like a critter, like a mouse! Run wanted to panic, she wanted to scream in fear of the surprise, of the unexpected. This was completely unexpected from what she expected of the product...and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to scream. She couldn’t even bring herself to panic out loud. She still felt trepidation, but it wasn’t in fear of the creature itself. What it was...she had no idea.

It climbed further up her leg, only further urging the need to scream. An urge that was never met, even as the slime made its way into her skirt. If anything...she almost had the urge to giggle. The feeling of this little critter climbing up her bare skin was, if not unsettling, kind of ticklish. She knew it was wrong, she knew there was something very wrong with this whole situation, but...she suddenly had no idea what. In her mind, she tried connecting the dots, but each of those dots started fading away into a pretty pink dust. Like a few of her brain cells did just now.

The green haired girl gave in to her mixing well of sudden feelings...and let out a giggle. “Heeheehee...that feels good.” Run spoke quietly to herself, not even caring if anyone else heard. Not that there was anyone who COULD hear it, but she still let it out anyway. She giggled more and more, not even noticing the swelling feeling in her ass as the bimbo slime clung tightly to the growing butt. Each giggle only felt better and better, and Run’s trepidation was starting to fade. Why WAS she so afraid before? “This feeling is...like, sooo awesome!” She spoke, her speech starting to adapt to certain bimbo mannerisms as her mind adjusted rather quickly...well, it was her fault for giving in to the pleasuring feeling so easily.

Her rear continued to swell, to a point where the slime no longer needed to cling with so much effort just to stay on the plump ass. Rather now, it was big enough for the little critter to sit on top of like a shelf. It squealed in delight at the prospect it had just come across, or rather produced. It hadn’t realized the gravity of how well a bimbo like this worked, but with Run having such a stacked body in time, especially a bouncing booty, she was sure to catch more attention with some of the new dance moves she could pull at her next concerts! Her cheeks swelled one last time, to the size of soccer balls, as she imagined how her next tour would go. Maybe next time she could have a special reward for fans dedicated enough to visit her backstage. And maybe entertain them with HER backstage.~

At this point, the slime didn’t need to be anywhere else on her body to cause the rest to shift. As was obvious by the sudden strained feeling she felt with her breasts squeezing against her tightening bra. She unbuttoned her blouse and threw it off to the side, not even caring if there was anyone who could see her topless through her windows...well, maybe she started to care a little, but not in the negative way. She giggled again at that thought. She unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground and her naked breasts hanging free. The way they should be. They had started growing a minute ago, but not nearly to the same degree as her new bouncing booty.

The newly made bimbo hefted her still growing breasts in her hands. They were bigger than they were supposed to be, yet still felt so natural. Wasn’t it better that way? Natural bigger breasts were hotter to most guys anyway. “Hehehe...I bet Rito will totally loooove these brea...bre…” She tried forcing herself to say the word, but it couldn’t form in her ever fading mind. The word for soft mounds that grew from a woman’s chest. The word… “...tits! That’s it, it’s totally tits!” She kept playing with her breasts as they stopped growing at Double D cup. Big enough to attract the boys and to play with their dicks, but still eclipsed by her soft and pillowy ass. One which the slime alien still sat upon happily.

Run finally remembered the creatures presence, and reached around behind her to try and grab the slime off of her butt. It bounced greatly even from the action of her removing the little cutie. “Hehehe.” She giggled again, this time addressing the slime directly. “Like, you did such a good thing for me. You deserve a reward.” She held it close in her open hands and leaned in for a kiss, the contact between the living goo and the new bimbo’s lips enough to not only plump her lips for kissing and sucking cock, but to lather them with a green lipstick that matched her hair. Hair which only seemed to grow as well.

Her green hair started cascading down her back, growing an inch every 5 seconds. Run felt her hair with her left hand, still holding the adorable living ball of goo in her right hand. Not only could she physically feel it growing, but she could feel it getting softer and simultaneously gaining volume. It had finally stopped growing, just right above her knees. By this point, in terms of body proportions and mental state, Run had finally completed her transformation...well, not quite. She still had her new clothing to worry about.

“I could _totally_ make my school top fit if I only bother with one or two buttons...but bras are, like, no good no more.” She played with her left breast some more with her left hand, the slime still in her right hand. She enjoyed the feeling of breast flesh being grabbed at and squeezed in bare hands, especially manicured ones like hers that she hadn’t even realize had new painted nails that matched her bimbo appearance. “Well...I guess guys won’t mind if I go without a bra. *giggle* It’d only be in the way.~”

Her left hand let go of her breast reluctantly, and grabbed one of her ass cheeks behind her. She really admired the work on her new and gorgeous ass. She wondered if she could add twerking to her new performance for her concerts. Though she had to worry about the present for now. Like school. “*giggle* Gotta, like, get a shorter skirt to show off a booty like this~.” She didn’t mind that at all. The more who could come to appreciate her new junk in the trunk, the better. Not like she could get in trouble for it either, the principal was a disgusting pervert. While she wouldn’t go near a monster like him, she could be grateful for his perversion allowing her to come to school dressed as she pleased.

Run was absolutely ecstatic, even if the word “ecstatic” was too difficult for her new ditzy mind to even try pronouncing. She had no idea what kind of plan she had in mind for Lala anymore, but she now realized with whatever mental capacity she had left that she should have kept this slime creature to herself the whole time. It felt so pleasuring just to be in this form alone. Imagine how she could feel once some cute boy started playing with it, grabbing it, kissing it, shoving their thick, meaty cocks up her perfect ass!

“Let’s start with Rito~”

* * *

Heads kept turning at the sight of the new girl, or rather what LOOKED to be the new girl, when in reality was the same pop idol that the collective school listened to. Run Elsie Jewelria. Princess of the planet Memorze, and up and coming idol for both J-Pop and TV acting...and now, the bimbo idol of Sainan High School. With her hips swaying, her ass jiggling, and her luscious hair blowing behind her, she instantly became the desire of all the students. Boys wanted her. Girls wanted her body...or at least the ones that still tried to resist their inevitable fate of being female characters in a harem series.

Knowing that she was the focus of the school like this...Run couldn’t possibly be happier. Or hornier. She couldn’t wait for people to make a move on her and her body. A body which was all too exposed with her school uniform, which was barely even any resemblance of the true Sainan High uniform. It came only as the size of a tube top, but still buttoned in the front like the original blazer it used to be. Before her new slimey friend modified the top, as well as most of her wardrobe, and her new skirt which didn’t even cover anything. It even had an opening in the front which would show off her soaking pussy, had she not been wearing a thong. The new outfit was leaving nothing to the imagination, but at least it was comfortable.

“Run! Change back into your uniform this instant!” The princess heard a voice from behind her, and turned around to see the prudy face of Yui Kotegawa, leader of the school discipline committee. It was her job to make sure that students disobeying the school codes and guidelines were punished properly. In this case, she was mad at Run for not following the school dress code...or any ethical dress code for that matter. It was shocking enough to see her wearing such a shameless outfit to school, but to see she (somehow) altered her body to expose itself more for sexuality? Yui was rendered completely speechless.

“Why should I?” Run asked cheekily, wanting so badly to taunt Kotegawa with her enhanced body. She stepped up a little, which caused her breasts to bounce again, threatening to bounce right out of her top. “Maybe you oughta, like, show off a bit yourself?” She approached the black haired tsundere, her manicured nail drawing itself down the girl’s chest and tracing her breasts. “Like, you already got enough to show off.” A body which most girls in the school were jealous of...well, before the new Run.

Yui blushed deeply and slapped the hand away, not wanting her personal bubble invaded any further. Run slipped in behind Yui, her hands slipping in to grab the latter girl’s breasts from behind. Yui was already a somewhat beautiful girl to begin with, especially since she had the biggest bust out of all the Earth females at Sainan (only eclipsed by her fellow student Lala, who didn’t count ‘cause she was an alien). Now that Run had completely abandoned any and all morals for sexuality, she was eager to help Yui see the light of bimbofication too, and help her unleash her inner slut.

However, despite the moans, the black haired girl slapped Run’s hands away. She ran ahead a little to get some distance from the bimbo, and turned back to look at her. “I-I can’t stand shameless people like you!” Was the last thing the tsundere shouted before running off and vanishing in the crowd.

“Aww, what a party pooper…”

“She’s certainly right to have SOME reactions.” Run heard yet another voice nearby, this one more mature sounding than that of a teenage student. Run looked around and saw she was met by the company of someone else who was lucky enough to be blessed by puberty, as well as age to help the body’s development. Ryoko Mikado, the school nurse and former aid to the space mafia. She was naturally beautiful in almost every way…

Beautiful enough for a nearby slime ball watching from behind a hallway corner to notice. As the little pet/parasite saw from the distance, it noticed the vast and beautiful cleavage of the sexy nurse. First a pop idol, now a nurse? If this school was full of so many girls who were so pretty to start with like her and Run…

This would be a fun planet!~


	2. Ryoko Mikado

**Chapter 2: Ryoko Mikado**

It was impossible for the nurse to believe. Even with her expert medical training on the physiology of thousands of different kinds of species throughout the universe, Mikado had never once heard of a growth spurt like this. Sure, there were body enhancing growth hormones that one could pick up off the galactic black market. But nothing she knew of could cause a growth of this scale, or even have a side effect that alters the user’s mind like it did for Run. Mikado could tell it was an alteration because of course, while it wouldn’t be TOO surprising to see someone grow out their body’s proportions for seduction, it WOULD be surprising to see people like Run intentionally dress so indecently in public.

Truly it was almost worrisome. The M.D. was willing to let the mental changes slide, so long as she could at least figure out if whatever changed her was safe. And no better time to find the answer than the present. She approached the rising idol as she seemingly chased off young Kotegawa-chan. She watched on as the teen girl looked somewhat deflated by her failure to get Kotegawa to see things from the bimbo’s perspective. “Aww, what a party pooper…”

“She’s certainly right to have SOME reactions.” Mikado spoke from behind the green haired slut. The latter turned around to see the more mature looking woman stand tall above the teen, even with Run wearing new high heels. Mikado honestly expected Run to be somewhat scared or ashamed in the presence of a teacher, a childish response of some kind that a young one would show when they knew they were in trouble for something. Something like breaking school dress code on a severe level...and yet, all she could show was excitement to see the sensei.

“Hehehe. Good morning, sensei!” Run spoke with a giggle in tow, happy to see the older woman. Peculiar. She never showed interest or excitement in her presence before, why do such now? “What’s up? Why the weird look?”

“No reason.” The red head tried to answer as flatly as possible, not wanting to show any sign of being judgmental about Run’s new lifestyle...or showing shameful interests in the youthful girl’s new body. “Just...wanted to talk to you about your...recent changes.”

“Changes?” Run looked over herself, oblivious at first to what the nurse could have meant, her newer mentality keeping her thought capacity at a minimal level to a point where she didn’t notice the obvious. Or, only at first. Once she put two and two together, a smirk crossed her face. One which was also unusually combined with “I want you” eyes staring deep into Mikado’s own green iris’. “Ehehe, I know what this is about.~”

“Great. Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind coming with me to my office?”

“*giggle* Sure!” She answered, shaking in anticipation for what she believed would ensue next. For Ryoko, this was to be a normal checkup to see if there were any sort of immediate medical danger this transformation may have on Run. But for the young girl...she just assumed her teacher would end up showing the bimbo the benefits of having an older woman as a friend. Maybe, just maybe, she MIGHT be worth turning into a bimbo herself.~

The two females made their way down the hallway, Run drawing in more stares from behind her, thanks to her constant jiggling booty swaying up and down, side to side with every step she took. She could practically hear the boy’s penis’ popping up into hard erections. The prospects surrounding her gave her jitters, maybe she could bring them with her back to her apartment after school. No, it had to be sooner. She couldn’t wait that long, her needy pussy was getting wet just from thinking about them. And to think…

There was still one boy that would take her first before any other man.

* * *

“Ritoooo!~”

Lala called out to the orange haired boy, our “protagonist” for the evening. He ran down the hallways of the school’s higher floor. He ran away, not wanting to fall victim to whatever malfunctioning invention the pink haired princess had prepared this time. What would it do this time? A disguise ring that would transform only into women’s clothing for a man? An easy bake oven that sent the user back in time? A key that could open any door in the world and doubled as a melee weapon to slay and banish the darkness?...actually, that one sounded too cool to be one of her inventions.

Rito Yuuki. The young boy who tried living a normal life on Earth, a boy who was promised the ascension to become King of the Galaxy, a boy who’s entire life flipped upside down when an alien appeared out of nowhere in his bathtub while he was bathing...not the most ideal meetup point for your soulmate. Especially when you had a crippling fear of talking to women. A fear he eventually got over thanks to his time with Lala.

The young perky girl kept following him throughout the hallway, trying desperately to catch up to the boy she fell in love with, the boy who confessed his true love for her. The first time, it was merely an accident as his confession was intended for the princess’ new best friend, Haruna Sairenji. Lala only used that to her advantage at first to evade marriage suitors that her father tried setting her up for. But after a while, her love became real. She truly loved Rito from the bottom of her heart, and some time ago in the summer, he returned those same feelings, with no mixup stopping him this time.

However, there was still a problem he thought would get in the way…

Despite his feelings and confession for Lala, Rito still had strong feelings for his middle school crush, Haruna.

Lala and her little clothing robot, Peke, suggested that the boy can still win her over. That once he ascends to royalty, his word will be law, and that he could marry into polygamy. So he still had a chance...which was completely botched when he accidentally ended up delivering the love confession to many girls at once. Many of the reactions were mixed from unwanted acceptance to pure rejection and annoyance. One of those “recipients” was Run, which Rito didn’t realize would soon be made even happier than she was that day...by giving her more than just a love confession.

For now, he simply had to evade Lala’s new magnetizing glove mechanism which only seemed to automatically attach themselves to whatever surface the wearer grabbed onto...ohhh, so that’s what it was.

“LALAAAA GET AWAY FROM ME!!”

“C’mooon! Just a little test run! You’ll help me, won’t you Rito?~”

“WEAR THEM YOURSELF, I’M NOT DOING IT!!!” Rito continued to run further and faster down the hall, while the girl chased after her oblivious to the peril she was causing him to feel. This was a system for these two, and it never got old in the least. At least for one of them it didn’t. Rito kept running ‘til he reached a corner in the hallway, which he rounded as soon as he could in order to evade the princess.

This was an instantaneous mistake however, as he crashed into a girl right around that same corner he didn’t even see coming. As per his usual clumsiness and bad luck, Rito fell face first into the girl’s bosom, and his weight pressing into her caused them both to fall over, the female with her back on the ground. Somehow during the fumble, Rito’s hands ended up grabbing her rear end, which the grip only got harder as the hands were pressured in between the hard floor and the soft mounds.

Rito lifted his head up from the cleavage, wanting to give a proper face to face apology to the girl...or as much of a proper apology as one could give when one was forced into an intimate position. “I-I’m sorry, I...S-SAIRENJI SAN!?” The orange haired boy could see the embarrassed and blushing face of his first crush, Haruna Sairenji. With the adrenaline of the shock, Rito ripped his hands out from under the girl and pushed himself off of her, giving her the space she needed and keeping himself from making things awkward. “I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, Yuuki-kun.” She said calmly, barely even fazed by the fall. This happened on such a regular basis, she didn’t even bother fighting back against it anymore. Sure, she had very negative reactions back in the day. But that was when he first started doing it in the first place, falling on random girls for almost no reason with no logical explanation. Nowadays, she knew it was just a result of both clumsiness...and cruel fate. Like, REALLY cruel fate. Like God had decided this boy would spontaneously have the worst luck when he got close to a woman.

Besides, she was still willing to tolerate the boy she confessed her love to in return.

Rito offered her a hand up, one which she accepted with a smile. Despite everything, she could still see his kindness. Perhaps more than some people deserved. And definitely more than other people were willing to see. It was that kindness that was part of the reason she fell in love with Rito in the first place. Perhaps one day, that kindness would finally get some kind of reward...in one form or another.~

“Hey, Haruna!” Lala called out as soon as she saw her best friend, and it made her even happier to see her with Rito. She enjoyed her company with both, and couldn’t wait for a day where the three of them could live together, in their own little “happily ever after”. “How have ya been? It’s been a while since we all got to sit down and hang out.”

“I’ve been well, Lala-san. I’ve been busy since...well...Nemesis came to school.” She stayed after speaking about that...awkward day. It was a weird day for everyone, especially Rito and Haruna...but that was a story for another day. A story they didn’t feel like recalling. I mean, what do you think this is? The backstory chapter?

“Oh yeah.” Rito said, also recalling that day when the dark matter girl came to Sainan high. “What ever happened to her? I haven’t seen her since then.”

“I’m not sure. But if the chaos she caused is anything to go off of, I think we’re better off without her.” Haruna said bluntly, still feeling bad about having to badmouth anyone...even if that person tried to destroy the Earth for fun. “Has Momo or Yami seen her? Nemesis always showed up around those two.”

“No, I’m not sure where she could be...that honestly worries me.”

“Maybe we can take advantage of that quiet for a bit.” Lala suggested, coming up with her own little plan in her head. “Maybe the three of us can spend time together this weekend at Rito’s house! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“A-At Rito’s house?” Haruna asked, suddenly surprised by this idea. She was also interested in the idea of spending more time with her crush. It was both enlightening...and frightening at the same time. Then again, she already had him in the same futon once before, even if they were different circumstances...harem anime is weird. “M...Maybe, I...h-have to see what I’ve got g-going on that weekend.”

“Aww, really? It’d be a lot more fun with you there, Haruna.” Lala gave a sad face, wanting her best friend there. This was supposed to be a great opportunity for the 3 of them to spend time together...and perhaps, if possible, bond. “Are you sure?...”

“W...Well...i-if Yuuki-kun is ok with it…”

“I-I’m ok with it.” Rito agreed, somewhat frightened himself of having his crush in his house. Sure, she came over to visit plenty of times before. But this was a whole weekend. Rito didn’t know if this was gonna end really well, or really horribly. Still, no matter what happened, our protagonist knew Haruna couldn’t hate him for anything he did anymore. “Tomorrow is Friday, so h-how about you show up tomorrow night? That way, we have the entire weekend to ourselves.”

“Sounds good.”

“Yay!” Lala bounced, cheering triumphantly. Her plan worked so well, she literally jumped for joy. In her bouncing though, she let go of the new untested gloves she tried getting Rito to wear before, tossing them up into the air by accident.

Rito saw them fly up and acted instinctively, not wanting them to hit the ground and malfunction in any way. “Lala, no!” He tried reaching up, trying to catch them as they soared through the air. However, by sheer, pure dumb luck, they fell down towards the boy and conveniently fell perfectly on the boys hands. His hands slipped right through the holes and fit like a...well, you know the rest. “Huh?” Rito tried pulling them off, not wanting to fall victim to whatever chaos these simple gloves would wreak. But alas, they were stuck and wouldn’t come off. “...uh oh.”

“Awww, you wore them! Thanks for helping, Rito!~”

“THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT, GET THEM OFF!!” He shouted, clearly panicked by the idea that this could end horribly. He decided to face facts, knowing that whether he kept them on or got them removed, they would get him caught up in some kind of trouble. Or pain. Or worse.

“Aww, but-”

Suddenly, the sound system activated, as one of the teachers or possibly the principal wanted to make some kind of announcement. The trio got their answer as to who it was when they heard the familiar voice of Ryoko Mikado over the system. “ _Would Rito Yuuki please report to the nurse’s office? I repeat, would Rito Yuuki please report to the nurse’s office?_ ”

“What the? What does she wanna see me for?”

“Not sure.” Haruna answered, somewhat concerned for Rito. Obviously, nothing was wrong with the boy, maybe it was something with one of their friends? “Maybe I should go with you.”

“I don’t think so. Classes should be starting any minute now, you two should get going. Besides, with any luck she might have a way to help me slip these gloves off.”

“Alright. Don’t be afraid to call for help if you need it. C’mon, Lala-san. Let’s get going.”

“Bye, Rito!~” She waved off before bouncing down the hallway. Only slightly disappointed she couldn’t see the full test run of her gadget, but she could always hear the results later. At least she had that much. For now, she’d get to enjoy more time with her best friend on Earth. And Haruna liked the princess as well, they had plenty of fun moments together in the past. And many more to come.

But that would come later. Right now, Rito Yuuki needed to find out what Mikado could possibly need with him. Did Oshizu lose her body? Were Yami’s nano’s malfunctioning? Some new kind of alien sickness on Earth?...nah, it couldn’t be too bad.

Right?

* * *

Run and Mikado sat in the office together, the former of which laying down on one of the examination beds for patients. She tried to get comfortable, though it was uncomfortable for the nurse to watch HOW comfortable she was getting. Run laid down on her front, her bloated butt sticking out upwards, her thong visibly wedged in between each cheek. The sight caused a major blush on Mikado’s face. Even at her current age, her own body hadn’t developed nearly as well as the new Run’s.

It was time to find out the cause.

“Miss Jewelria, I’m going to need to take some tests on you, make sure nothing’s...wrong...with you.”

“Tests?” Run turned her head to look up, a cute pout on her face as she looked somewhat deflated by that word. “But, sensei, I didn’t study. I’m not ready…”

“Wha...no, I need to check over your body.”

“Oh...ok!” She spoke all chipper again, any sign of sadness she showed was immediately gone. So, she didn’t like tests? Or school work? Not to mention she had some kind of misconception of what kind of tests they were gonna undertake. Mikado sensei meant testing her body and studying the effects of whatever made her an airheaded floozy, and Run thought she was taking a written exam. Not to mention her attitude shift when she realized the difference. Did she not have any liking to written tests?

Mikado turned around, her back facing Run as she reached for a clipboard with some blank paper already attached. She got a pen out of her coat pocket and started writing down any and all notes worth remembering for Run’s condition. Possible causes, symptoms, and most importantly any potential dangers. Not to mention, if there WAS a danger, then a way to find a cure.

**Princess Run Elsie Jewelria. Heiress to the throne of the planet Memorze, and fellow student of Sainan High. A few days ago, she was just a normal girl like everyone else, now has gone through some...unique changes. The young girl’s body has grown in some very intimate areas. Her breasts have grown quite a few cup sizes, as have her hips and buttox. I need to take measurements to see how much this “condition” can change a person.**

The red headed beauty turned back to look at Run again, making sure she was still in good condition. Or, good in the sense when you don’t know what kind of sickness or cause is for some kind of extreme sexualization. Run seemed to still be laying down on her front still, her head turned to face Ryoko as if she was looking at her. But she wasn’t. Her eyes were closed, as if she was letting herself get lost in some blissful thoughts of some kind. She seemed so happy in this state...maybe whatever happened her might not be _bad_ persay. But it still doesn’t hurt to find out.

She got back to jotting down notes.

**Young Run has also demonstrated unusual mental changes as well. Not only does she seem to have strong euphoric highs, but her mental capacity seems to be greatly reduced. She’s still functioning, but intelligence is lowered. I’m not quite sure if she can even think straight.**

“Run, dear?”

“Hm?...” Run opened her eyes, waking up from her daydream. Aww, and she was just getting to the fun part… “Like, what’s up sensei?”

“Could you tell me how long you’ve been...like, this? All...you know…”

“Sexy?~” The green haired girl ended Mikado’s question for her, though probably not the first choice of words the nurse would have gone with. She lifted her head up and pushed herself up a little so she was laying on her elbows. She continued to look back up to her doctor with an ever beaming smile, happy to talk about her new, beautiful body. A body that rivaled, and even surpassed the mature Ryoko Mikado. “Like, I ordered some pretty pink stuff online a few days ago.~”

“Pink stuff?” Ryoko tried her best to write down the information she was getting, hoping to go straight to the source of the problem immediately. “Do go on, Run-chan.” She prompted for the story to go on, both women completely unaware they were being stalked by a mischievous little slime ball. It had already snuck its way into the room by slipping under the door, and remained hidden behind one of the counters until the older woman looked away. It was counting on Run to keep talking and kept the nurse’s attention on her and the clipboard.

“Well, I got some kind of slimy stuff online. Like, some stuff that would make Lala forget Rito ‘n’ stuff. It would make her, like, super dumb and horny. And she’d be sucking dick left and right so often she’d totes forget Rito’s name, hehehe.” She giggled in delight, turning herself on with her own suggestions of what could have been. Or rather, what she wished for. “But then I got the slimy stuff on myself, and it made my tits super soft and my ass so big!”

“Wait...the slime made you this…”

“Bimbo?” She replied with no hesitation whatsoever, happy to even hear the word “bimbo”, let alone being called one. She giggled from hearing herself utter a word most women would consider an insult, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the more confused Mikado. “Yeah! It totally made me biggerer, and giggly, and then I thought of something! Why should Lala have this awesome feeling? I should totally keep it for myself!”

“H-Hold on, slow down!” Mikado urged the young woman to try and stop talking, trying to wrap her head around the bizarre story she was spewing. Not just the story, but just talking about her desires out loud. She was excited about “sucking dick left and right”? It was beginning to be too much, to a point where it was even becoming difficult to write at the same pace as Run was talking. “Th-The slime made you a…‘bimbo’ and then you felt like ‘sucking dick’?” She asked bluntly.

“Uh-huh! I’ve never tried it before, but it looks like fun and, like, dicks just look sooo yummy!~ *giggle*”

“Alright alright, just...stop for a bit and give me a minute.” She stopped Run’s speech for a moment so she could continue writing down notes, feeling like she was both closer to the answers...and at the same time farther and farther. Mikado kept writing, not at all noticing the cute ball of goo that snuck up behind her. During the redhead’s chat with the idol-turned-slut, the slime crawled its way up to the top of the counter and snuck behind different objects until it could properly find a place to jump onto Mikado from. But she wouldn’t know that. Not while she was busy writing.

**Arousal has gone into overdrive, though she only encourages it without second thought. I worry for her sanity, should she even recover from...whatever this is...assuming she can recover at all. If any of what Run speaks is true, this “pink slime” entity is what transformed her. There may be a chance it will hold the key to reversing this transformation. I need to study this “slime” personally with Tearju. For that...**

**I will need a sample.**

Before she could get anymore written down, she felt something jump up on her neck, causing her to throw up her clipboard and pen up in the air out of shock and surprise. Something on her neck. Something warm. Something wet. Something...squirming. Mikado started to reach behind her, panicked by whatever was causing this surprise attack. But every time she grabbed it, it slipped through her fingers with it’s slippery body. It was so gooey, so…

Slimy.

Mikado’s heart sank as that word processed in her mind. And those fears were immediately realized when she looked over her shoulder, she felt the wet feeling literally crawl over her shoulder, and she got the glimpse of hot pink color in the side of her vision. It squiggled further over her body, until it moved from the right side of her head to right under her chin. It clung to her chest, trying it’s best to get comfortable in the nurse’s cleavage, while simultaneously trying to make HER comfortable.~

Mikado moaned, a sudden wave of pleasure washing over her entire body from her chest. Whatever this slime thing was, it was causing a great heat in her body. She started sweating a little, rubbing her forehead to wipe away the fresh sweat drops. What she also noticed in her head as she wiped away...she was feeling light headed. REALLY light headed. Like, this wasn’t the heat getting to her or anything, this was something else. More deliberate. It felt...it felt…

Wonderful.

She knew that she was changing, she knew that it would have some disadvantages to become more like what Run had become...and yet, she only craved it more. Something seemed so alluring about whatever warm feeling the alien was introducing to her body. Something so deep, beautiful, and even a little perfect. Mikado let the transformation come cautiously at first, which started with a much stronger pleasure in her chest. A pleasure caused by the sensation of growing breasts.

The slime creature nestled deeper into her breasts, trying to find the softest spot to rest in as there was slowly and continuously more and more cleavage to work with. Mikado was already a beautiful woman to begin with, and nature was kind enough to bless her with such a sexy body to start. However, this was almost like puberty didn’t know when to stop, as her breasts ballooned out to a near basketball size each, and threatened to keep growing. The critter squirmed around in her jiggly boobs, which prompted an even deeper pleasure in her chest.

Mikado drew her attention to her growing boobs, her hands reaching up to the softening mammaries. They began to feel somewhat pained in her top, which only felt tighter around her funbags. To get a feeling on herself, the sexy nurse groped her own breasts...and moaned in absolute delight just from the simplest touch. Her knees started to buckle from the intense feeling, one which was slowly starting to push her over the edge. The alien woman wasn’t just getting hotter. She was getting so horny.

Mikado’s suddenly plumped and madeup lips lifted into a smile, and she massaged her breasts more.

Meanwhile, Run watched from the bed at the sight of the nurse growing right in front of her. The idol thought that she left her little slime friend back at her apartment. It escaped? It followed her?...it could make the nurse’s titties bigger than her own? She was so conflicted. On one hand, Run wanted to take the alien out of Mikado’s cleavage and stop the transformation right here, so she could remain at the top of the beauty list. On the other hand...watching a girl transform right here in front of her was one of the hottest things the green haired girl had ever seen. So much so, she got up to sit up straight on the bed, just to send her hands down her thong to entertain her body at the sight of the transforming nurse.

Meanwhile, Mikado reached down to pick up her pen and clipboard, not wanting to miss a single note for her observations. Now it wasn’t simply about Run and her condition. It was also about the slime and how it would affect her and any other (fortunate) girl it attached itself to. She flipped the first page up so she could start writing on a blank sheet underneath, not even questioning how the pen ink went from black to pink.

**New developments. The slime creature seems to deliver high concentration of sexual pleasure. I’m beginning to understand why Run likes her new state so much. The creature has bonded to me, and is growing my boobs. This feeling is...intoxicating.**

She moaned more in absolute delight, only falling deeper into the slime’s trap. It was exactly as her new notes said. She was truly falling for the warm, stimulating feeling in her breasts. Though that pleasure only spread further, getting her more and more light headed. But it wasn’t a bad feeling...if anything, this light headed feeling only felt better. She wondered why that was...then tried imagining how Run must be trying to enhance the feeling. “Run-chan, did you do anything to make yourself feel greater? To maximize the pleasure you felt as a bimbo?”

“Ummm...oh, I like to play with my tits and ass a lot, that always feels good!” The idol spoke bluntly, though Mikado knew this already. She _had_ spent the first few minutes groping her own breasts. “And uh...I like how it feels when I don’t think. It’s, like, sooo good!”

“Not thinking?”

“Yeah! It’s like my brain is being cuddled by fluffy clouds ‘n’ stuff!~” Run giggled, letting herself get caught in even deeper bliss. Ryoko observed the girl casually fingering her pussy like it was about as normal as eating breakfast in the morning. If letting your mind wander and get lost in bliss felt this good...Mikado cleared her mind, wanting to try and replicate the feeling. For research, of course.

A smile crossed Mikado’s lips, a wave of pleasure overflowing her MIND now. Was this what Run felt? Was this pure bliss? A thick layer of eye shadow caked itself onto her face perfectly as she sighed in contentment. Why did she think anyone needed some kind of prevention plan or a cure for it? This wasn’t a sickness. This feeling...was like evolving into a woman’s true state. This felt like the way she was meant to be! “I feel like...like a…” The words just barely escaped from her plump cocksucker lips, trying to form the right words to express her new well of emotions. She knows...it was a word she tried to avoid. A word that felt so insulting before. A word that was so perfect for her now.

“I feel...like a bimbo.~”

***pop***

Her blouse popped right open, along with her bra, both pieces of fabric failing to even contain the vast amounts of ever growing breast flesh. Not that she minded anyway. Why should she hide these perfect mounds from the world? Why even bother hiding her gifts from the people who should only end up loving them? From the girls who would only end up nursing from them? After all, it was a nurse’s duty to help her students stay in good health. And perhaps, even give them greater health.~

She got back to writing down whatever came to her new slutty mind, whether it was relevant or not. At this point, she was just having fun. Time of her life, even.

**My body’s never felt more amazing. My tits are huge, I feel horny as fuck, and my students have never looked so yummy before.~ Run chan was wrong, a girl shouldn’t keep this for herself. All good girl’s should be bimbos! <3**

Her writing was interrupted by an intense moaning, and her gaze was brought to an aroused and slutty Run. The idol’s pleasure had hit it’s peak from the masturbating, and she had orgasmed hard. Cum squirted out of her folds, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed in ecstasy. Seems she never tried going all the way in her original form before, the girl didn’t seem used to this level of pleasure. Perhaps what she needed was a good, long dicking.

Then it was time to introduce the inexperienced whore into a world only a mature, experienced woman like Ryoko Mikado would know.~

***slam!***

The door to the nurse’s office slammed open, the sound startling both bimbos, and even the slime alien to a point where it nearly leapt out of the boobs it had nearly fallen asleep in. Both girls recovered, Mikado hardly even losing her composure though. She was used to people barging in, though that was usually for medical emergencies. What kind of emergency would she be required to aid with today?

Rito walked in, somewhat annoyed that he was still stuck with Lala’s weird magnetic glove devices (he didn’t even know what they were called). But despite this, he went forth with answering the nurse’s call, taking desperate measure not to touch anything while said gloves are still on. What could she need him for anyway? That question kept repeating in his mind over and over, even when he tried taking his mind off the subject matter. It bugged him. Like something extremely horrible was about to happen. “Hey, Sensei. I came for your-”

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the topless slutty nurse in front of him. Her bouncing, naked breasts drawing his attention away from her face. Either one would have grabbed attention anyway, especially with the amount of makeup the bimbo had on. But breasts of THIS size? His face was blushing bright red all over, and his penis had almost hardened instantly. The bulge was starting to show, even strained against his tight pants. “S-Sensei! Wh-What happened to you?!”

“Hm? Is that Rito-kun?~” The orange haired boy’s attention was drawn away from the breasts, an idea that most people would find very difficult to realize. He turned away to see a girl with excessively long green hair, almost as long as Lala’s. She turned around, showing off her skimpy uniform, her thong pulled down to show her soaking vagina off to the world. But even though the thick makeup, Rito could recognize the young girl, which only stretched out his already erect dick even further.

“R-Run?!” He looked back and forth between the two women, both their appearances turning him on like crazy. He didn’t want them to see him like this, Rito would get attacked or give off SOME wrong idea to them...not that they thought it was wrong. He tried covering his bulge with his hands, which was already futile with how long it had already been there. “Th-This isn’t what it looks like! I-I...wh-why are you looking at me like that, sensei?...”

Mikado smirked a very lewd smile. She knew what kind of “emergency” he needed help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter, but that's because I couldn't figure out how to use text coloring on this site. So I decided "screw it" and just uploaded it anyway. If I find some way to add in different text color in the future, I might come back and edit this chapter. Until then, hope you enjoy


	3. I'll take that V-Card

**Chapter 3: I’ll take that V-Card**

Haruna Sairenji had just walked out of Honekawa-sensei’s class, the lunch period was about to start for students at long last. Finally, boys and girls could take a break from hearing old, boring teachers give lectures, and could now gather and mingle amongst themselves and talk about their daily lives. The one time of the day where even the busiest students could take time off and chat.

Haruna carried her own small bento box through the hallways of Sainan High, ready to head down to the open courtyard where she could have lunch together with her friend Lala. It was a shame Rito hadn’t come back from Mikado’s office yet. Maybe the 3 of them could make more plans together for what kind of activities they could have together on the weekend. Hopefully she could spend some time with the boy without any outside interference from girls like Nana and Momo. Or some psycho alien trying to take over the Earth or something. At least once, some quality time.

As Haruna walked through the hall, she looked down at her bento, thinking to the possibilities she could have of time with Rito. _Maybe I could make him a lunch like this for tomorrow._ She thought to herself with a blushing smile. _I could give it to him as a thanks for his kindness to me…_ But then shook her head dismissively, turning against her own idea. _No, no, a simple bento wouldn’t be enough...still, it may be a start. After all, we have all of 3 days, right?_

***thud***

“Ow! S-Sorry about that.” The purple haired girl apologized, completely unaware of the other students in the school halls that she may have ran into without realizing it from her walking. After all, her eyes were focused elsewhere. “I-I didn’t mean to...Kotegawa-san?”

“N-No, it’s my fault, I was distracted.” The black haired girl brushed the bangs out of her eyes to look the class rep in the eye. “Sorry, I’ve just had a lot to do with reports to the principal.”

“More discipline committee work? I hope Yuuki-kun isn’t in trouble.”

“Relax. That shameless monster hasn’t done anything...this time.” Yui’s face scrunched up at the thought of Rito, not wanting to even bother thinking about him with the kind of day she had. First Run with what basically may as well have been legalized streaking, then she reports it to the principal, who only wishes he could have seen it. He was absolutely disgusting...but there were other matters to worry about. “Have you seen Run? I need to see her about her defiance of school dress code.”

“No, I haven’t. What exactly happened?”

“You didn’t see? You didn’t even hear about it?”

“I’m afraid not. I hope it wasn’t anything too bad...was it?”

Yui wanted to rant about how disgraceful the pop singer’s attire for the day was to the school and those who represent it. How the green haired girl should feel nothing but shame for even considering such clothing, if one could even call _that_ clothing. But she blushed deep, recalling the embarrassing gropefest Run tried to start, her words of encouragement to be...like her. “N-Nevermind.” The tsundere shook her head and started walking back in the direction she was originally headed, walking past Haruna. “If you wanna know more, ask someone else. I’ve got work to do.” And with that, she had stormed off.

...odd. But Haruna thought nothing of it. Whatever it could have been, it couldn’t be anything weirder than their new norm. She decided to worry about it later, if at all, and just continue her walk to the courtyard.

The large yard was in the outside of the West wing, a wide open area surrounded by hedges and bushes so students could feel somewhat isolated while they eat, and at the same time feel closer to nature. Haruna walked past two large hedge walls that almost looked like an entrance into a small garden. This close to nature? Rito and Momo would it here. The purple haired girl walked in deeper, feeling like the place was almost trying to recreate a hedge maze type of environment. And the prize at the center…

Haruna walked through the last opening of the hedge walls, and was met with the smiling face of someone who saw her as her best friend on the planet...literally. Lala sat there with her own bento, and a packet of dark matter she enjoyed using as seasoning for her food to add a bit of spice. Think you can’t handle ghost peppers? Try surviving even a nanodrop of dark matter on the tip of your tongue. Rito was occasionally forced to consume the stuff by Lala, yet she could just GUZZLE the stuff down.

“Hiya Haruna!” She waved to her friend from the small bench she sat upon. “Over here, over here!” Haruna approached, a smile forming on her own face. It was hard to be near such a happy-go-lucky girl and NOT be infected by her positive attitude. Rito should be lucky to have a girl like that. “Hehe, what took ya, silly?”

“Sorry, Lala-san. Kotegawa-san held me up for a bit, but it didn’t last long so I made my way as fast as I could.” She explained calmly, knowing the ever bubbly princess couldn’t ever get mad at her, much less for something as silly as being late for lunch. She couldn’t help but really appreciate that attitude. She felt lucky to have a friend like Lala. Like the term “best friend forever” really mattered with her. _I guess I gotta cherish this._

“It’s ok, Haruna.~” She patted the empty seat next to her on the bench, prompting the Earth girl to sit there. Haruna complied with her own smile, and sat down, scooting closer to her friend. Until-

“PERSONAL SPACE ALERT! PERSONAL SPACE ALERT!”

Haruna jumped away from the happy girl, completely surprised by the loud audio that disturbed the calm and serene environment. Wow, heart attack at 16 much? The sould itself, it was coming from Lala. Or something on her. “AGH!! Lala-san, what _was_ that?!” The class rep asked, clamping her hands over her ears in pain.

“Sorry, Haruna. That was just Peke.” The pink haired girl said, patting her hair pin with spiral eyes. Peke, the princess’ clothing robot, and her very first real friend. Lala loved to invent (even if 90 percent of her inventions didn’t work, or had some kind of horrible malfunction. And she had two machines that worked almost perfectly. Her All-Mighty tool, which she used to make her bizarre inventions, and Peke. “Peke, it’s just Haruna. Turn off Watcher Mode and say you’re sorry.”

“Watcher Mode, deactivated. I-I apologize, Haruna-san.” The robotic hair pin looked almost saddened for this, or about as sad as one could make themself look when their entire body was compressed to a hair pin with spiral eyes. “I-I didn’t mean to alarm you, I was only protecting Lala-sama.”

“It’s ok, Peke...but I don’t get it, Lala-san. When did Peke start acting like a guard dog? I thought that she was just supposed to morph into clothing.”

“It was a feature I added a couple days.” Lala said, wanting to try and sound as calm as she could as to not worry her friend. “Something...creepy started happening.”

“Creepy?”

“Lala-sama has had the feeling she is being watched.” Peke answered, not wanting her creator to drag out an inevitable truth. Haruna looked a bit shocked by this, but Lala tried continuing to try and reassure a feeling of safety.

“S-Sorry, Haruna. I wanted to say something sooner, but…”

“But what? How could you not think to share something like having a stalker?!”

“I’m sorry. But you know I can take care of myself, I’ve been able to look after myself since I got to Earth! And I knew Rito could help me too…”

“I know he can protect you. Yuuki-kun’s come through for his friends in the past...but that doesn’t mean you have to keep these things from me.” Lala looked down at her bento box in her lap, feeling somewhat ashamed to even look her friend in the eye. “...look, Lala-san. You’re my friend. One of my best friends. It makes me sad that you think you have to keep anything from me. As your friend, I can worry about you. And the fact that you didn’t tell me only makes me more worried.”

Lala stayed silent for a moment, completely stunned, not knowing what to say. She herself cherished her friendship with Haruna. But it seems she underestimated how much the latter appreciated their relationship. She looked back up, and smiled. “...thanks, Haruna. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s ok...you wanna talk about it?”

“It...started 2 nights ago. I got this super weird feeling someone was following me, watching me. I didn’t see anyone, but I could feel there was...something.”

“Some _thing_?”

“I don’t know how to explain it. So I programmed a safety mechanism inside Peke last night. An alarm system if someone gets too close to me. If there _is_ someone stalking me, I’ll know once they approach.”

“If you say so...just don’t be afraid to come talk to me or Yuuki-kun if you need anything else about it.”

Lala giggled a little, happy to hear the comforting words of her best friend. Why did she even bother hiding it? Haruna’s words only made her happier. “Thanks, Haruna.”

“No problem.” She said, before her smile suddenly turned into a more quizzical facial expression. Like something had happened, or more like they had just forgotten something truly important. Something that they only _just_ remembered. “Wait a minute...where _is_ Yuuki-kun?”

* * *

Back in the nurse’s office, Rito was absolutely shocked. Stunned. Flabbergasted. Fucking hard as hell. He saw the new and improved Mikado-sensei and Run, and could barely contain his arousal at the sight of the bimbos. He had no idea what this was, or how these women turned into such oversexualized bombshells, but had enough experience with women (or rather what counted as experience when those women either thrust themselves out or attacked you) to tell when a woman was interested in him. And _these_ women…

These were the most lustful stares he had ever seen.

“Oh, Rito-kun.~” Mikado called out to the boy from across the room, liquids dripping down her inner thigh just from the sight of the small and scrawny boy. He wasn’t any bodybilt stud, but he was cute enough. She, as well as a few other women in this school, did keep an eye on him for a while after all. “Why don’t you come over here so your nurse can you give you your ‘physical’?”

“S-Sensei! Wh-What are you talking about?!” The nervous boy stammered on, not knowing what to do in the presence of such...he didn’t even know what to call them without insulting them! He backed up against the door behind him, which he didn’t even realize had closed. He tried reaching for the doorknob, but couldn’t even hit it ‘cause he couldn’t see it. His gaze was fixated on the sight of impossibly enormous breasts! “Wh-What happened to you two?!”

Run chirped up and jumped out of the bed excitedly at the question, all too eager to answer and talk to her love. “Like, we became total hotties!”

“Wh-What?”

Mikado massaged her breasts with her bare hands, trying to create an enticing vision for Rito to enjoy. To burn into his mind so he could jack off to it later, even after the three of them had their fun. “Why, we became bimbos of course. Thanks to this little cutie.~” She bounced her breasts, or as much as she could with their weight, and drew the cute boy’s attention...to the happy little slime ball sitting deep in her cleavage. It awoke from it’s nap from sitting between the greatest pillows in the world, and was surprised to see a boy. It looked almost scared.

Rito didn’t quite understand the gist of it himself, but he recognized whatever this was that was happening to these women...it couldn’t of been good. Which meant that the slime, as the cause of the problem, needed to go. He started walking towards the older woman, knowing what he had to do. “S-Sensei, get that thing off you!” He tried reaching out to grab it…

But the pink ball of fun wasn’t having it. It saw Rito as a threat, and jumped out of the cleavage that was no longer a safe haven. Rito noticed its escape attempt and tried to thrust his right hand out for it. But it jumped out of the way last minute, trying to evade any and all confrontation. All Rito did was end up grabbing Mikado’s left breast, a gesture which caused her to moan deeply. “Oh my, when did you get so forward Rito?~”

“S-Sensei!” He wanted to respond with an apology, or saying that this wasn’t the time for that kind of talk. But he tried to look around the office instead, desperately looking for the slime alien. He ended up looking behind him, towards the only door in the office. The one that lead back out into the school hallways. The one that the alien critter had charged towards, and managed to squeeze its way under the door. It escaped all too easily, and Rito didn’t even get any closer to understanding what it was. “HEY, GET BACK HERE, YOU!” He tried running towards the door…

When his right hand got caught on something, then an enormous weight ended up toppling onto him, and started to pin him down. Something heavy, but soft. “Ag! What the...S-SENSEI!!” He looked up to see it was Mikado who had fallen on him, her gigantic hooters pressing against his chest as he laid on the ground. He was blushing all over his entire face. This was the most intimate he had been with a woman in a while, and it was intimacy put into overdrive. Yet, she only showed more signs of wanting him than ever. “S-Sorry, sensei, I’ll just...huh?”

Rito tried to pull his hand away from the huge tit, but his hand wouldn’t pull off. It stayed connected, like it was glued onto the skin. Try as he might, he would only fail. His hand wasn’t letting go of such a treasure any time soon. Though he wondered why, though that was only one of many thoughts that was racing through his mind...and then it hit him like a breast to the face. “The gloves!” Rito realized it was Lala’s gloves that was doing this. The magnetic abilities they had seemed to defy whatever laws of physics applied to magnetism, as mere fabric had stuck to human skin.

Mikado, despite her lowering her own brain activity willingly for pleasure, had managed to put two and two together to recognize what was going on here. To realize what this cute little boy meant by “the gloves”. And formed an idea. She scooted upwards, to a point where her breasts were just barely hanging above the orange haired student’s face. She moved off of him, but still held him in place to keep him from escaping. “Oh, Ruuun.~” She called out seductively, which both aroused and scared Rito.

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you say before you wanted to take a good dick?” Those words clicked together in Rito’s mind all too quickly, and his face turned even redder to a point where one could think he was a giant tomato head. But Run didn’t connect the dots in her mind. At least not at first. Mikado reached down to the boy’s pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them and his underwear down so his erect penis could be seen by all in the room. Once Run saw this, the dots connected, and her face lit up with excitement. “Go ahead, dear. Have fun!”

“R-Rito’s dick...i-it looks so yummy~” Run approached the duo, Rito only squirming in attempts to escape in response to the girls coming onto him. But even if he got out from under the lusty nurse, his hand attached to her boob wouldn’t let him go. She pulled down her thong her naked pussy showing off. But it wasn’t that hole that would be penetrated. The slutty idol turned around, her bouncy butt facing Rito, and squatted down over his pelvis. The tip of the penis was just rubbing in between the bubbly mounds, though not quite inside the asshole.

Rito moaned, this little bit of contact enough to tease him. He didn’t know Run could do this...or was this more of her transformation that made her feel this good?...no, he couldn’t think like that. He had to resist. “R-Run-chan, you have to stop! This isn’t you, you have to-”

“No, Rito.” She interrupted him with a blissful smile, absolutely ecstatic about what she was about to do. “I’ve wanted you for so long...at long last, I’m taking what I want!~” With that, she slammed her ass down, Rito’s dick forced inside her hole. She screamed in joy from having her first love deep inside her, and pleasure from the raw bimbo desire being fulfilled...but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. She kept bouncing up and down, the dick pleasuring the inside of her asshole. It wasn’t big or long enough to slam into anything inside, but she didn’t care. She was absolutely in love with this feeling, only craving to prolong it as much as possible.

Rito moaned himself, despite his best efforts to resist. This was it. This was what almost every boy in school thought he’d be getting with all the girls that he drew attention from. This was the kind of thing that made him the envy of every male in Sainan High. He wanted to resist it, though. He wanted to try and help these women, he wanted to try and respect their personal space more. And yet...he couldn’t help but thrust up a little, trying to send his cock up deeper into the needy asshole.

Run was screaming at this point, she could only take so much. This was her first time after all...but her body was able to take the pounding. Her body was modified to take whatever was slammed into her. And a moderately sized cock like this wouldn’t wear her out, but it would at least hold her over. She slammed over and over, letting her ass and mind fill with cock. It was all she wanted right now. She wanted her perfect ass filled with cock. And cum. As much cum as she could hold. She fucked and fucked and fucked…

Rito came, hard. Run could feel it too. His dick twitching in her ass before the orgasm. It was short lived for them both, but Run accepted it with a smile. A big, blissful, slutty smile. She pulled up off the boy’s penis, a few drops of cum dripping out of the hole. But she didn’t make it too far from there. She walked back to the bed to lay down, she needed to rest her bum. But she was still mad horny. Fortunately, with the thong gone, Run could finger herself to her heart's content. Not like she had any other option with Rito already orgasmed.

Speaking of which, the young man laid down on the cold floor with his muscles completely relaxed. He didn’t think anything like this would happen. Rito got into weird and intimate predicaments with females before. But this? This was straight sex, plain and simple. He lost his virginity, and took away Run’s as well. Heck, with the sexual state she was in now, maybe he did or maybe it was already gone...either way, Rito only assumed it was over, as his dick started to go flacid.

“Uh-uh. You don’t get to stop yet, hun.~” Mikado spoke, still towering over the boy. She used her left hand to reach under the boy’s back and push him upward til he was sitting up straight on the floor. It was only from her company and her motions that Rito was only reminded of the hand on her breast. He didn’t want to jerk her chest around any more than he already did, but she only smiled at him more, her facial expression looking more and more lewd with intent. “You don’t get a break ‘til I’ve had a turn.~”

“S-Sensei, wait. I-I can’t...n-not again.” He looked down at his own penis again, it which despite the fuck from a minute ago was surprisingly at half mast. Enough for Mikado to work with for now. She got in front of him, her tits still hanging free and just above the dick. His groping hand tensed up, which caused another squeeze of the older woman’s mammaries again. Another moan was elicited from this action, which pulled Rito’s attention away from her breasts and into her face, caked with slutty and sexy makeup.

“You know, a part of me was always jealous.” She started talking, her tone very low and seductive. An attempt to get him back to fully erect again, so she could have her turn. “Jealous of all the girls who noticed you. They were all so happy in your company, all wanting simply to spend time with you...and you only returned their company with your kindness and heart.”

“S-Sensei?”

“Shhh.” She reached her right hand out, putting an index finger against the boys lips...before sticking it in his mouth, then popping it back out. “I was quite the looker back in my youth, yet I didn’t have any special boy in my life…” The slutty nurse stuck her wet finger in her own mouth, getting a taste of Rito’s own saliva, and shuddering from the indirect kiss. “And you only remind me of the youth I wish I had. Of the boys I wish I had.” Higher and higher, Rito’s penis was becoming more erect again, his mind hanging on every word the alien nurse uttered. “I want you.” She admitted with no hesitation or shame. “I want you so badly, Rito.~”

This was so fucking hot. Rito didn’t want to admit it, but he was so turned on by such a confession. She was practically throwing herself at the boy, and he was actually considering trying to escape? After she just went on about how he had always been so kind to her?...then he instinctively moved his free left hand, and groped the other breast, letting the glove stick to the right breast as well. Rito had willingly started groping and massaging both of the enormous tits, which made Mikado only the happiest bimbo in the world.

“That’s a good boy...now let your nurse take care of you.~”

Mikado lowered herself over the now fully erect cock, excited for the treat they were both going to get. Lower and lower, until the dick was completely enveloped by tit flesh. Rito had never felt this good in his life. A part of him knew this was wrong, so very wrong...and yet he pressed both breasts together hard, causing them to squeeze the cock even tighter. The nurse encouraged this even further, reaching her own hands out to grab his hands, the contact causing him to blush. She tightened her grip on her hands and lifted upward, causing both their strength to lift both boobs upwards. The cock was mostly free, but the head of the penis was still trapped inside.

Then she forced them back down, causing a loud moan from the boy.

Both Rito and Mikado kept playing with the bimbo’s extremely soft tits, bouncing them up and down to titfuck the young man. He thought this would be difficult, but there was something very wet inside that made it surprisingly easy to fuck, to keep thrusting more and more. Up and down, up and down, the boobs only pleasuring him to a near breaking point. He didn’t know who this was for anymore. Whether he was just going with Mikado’s lust just to get her to stop faster...or if he was beginning to want it. One thing he knew for sure…

Whatever that wet feeling was inside the cleavage, it was amazing. On it’s own, it felt like raw pleasure itself. But it was acting as a lubricant for the world’s largest titfuck, he was truly amazed he hadn’t orgasmed sooner. Faster, he had to go faster. He needed this amazing feeling to expand! His breathing got faster, more intense. Mikado could practically FEEL his need. His desire. She wanted to tease it so badly...but she wanted him to cum so badly. She needed him to hit climax!

“S-Sensei, I...I can’t!” He started begging, not even caring anymore. Not even caring if anyone heard him. “I-I can’t hold it back!”

“That’s good!” She encouraged, getting hungry for the boy’s seed. Hungry just simply from dirty talk and encouragement. “Cum for me, big boy!” She titfucked him harder and harder, even trying to force her breasts down enough to a point where the head would just barely become visible in the valley of cleavage. “YOUR NURSE NEEDS HER MEDICINE!!”

Her words had done the trick, as he shot a hot load out from in between the bimbo’s tits. Just as Mikado had aimed for, the head had just barely come out from between the soft orbs, allowing a small volcano of cum to erupt from within. It shot upward, then fell back down and showered her breasts in the boy’s creamy treat. By this point, Rito fell back down on his back, not even realizing that his hands came back down with him. Somewhere in the heat of sex, the gloves had somehow deactivated...his groping was voluntary.

But Mikado...she had scooped up some of the orange haired lad’s seed in her hands and poured it into her mouth. Not all of it made it in, some of it had dripped down the side of her lips and down her chin...but enjoyed it anyway. She enjoyed the idea that it might give her a more slutty look if anyone saw her like this. She took the rest of the cum and rubbed it in, massaging it into her breasts like massage oil. She couldn’t resist, it felt amazing after all.

Rito felt his mind slipping, tired from fucking two girls in a row. He felt like he was gonna fall asleep right then and there, but still tried to struggle just to stay awake. He fought to stay awake long enough to ask Mikado something, something important. “Was this it?...was this why you called me...to your...office…” Was all he could get out before he collapsed, his head falling back onto the hard floor as his mind wandered into a light slumber.

Mikado was absolutely happy to have him here, but was confused. Very confused. Despite knowing Rito had just fallen asleep, she still spoke anyway as if he were still awake. Something he should have been awake to hear. “Huh?...I didn’t call you, Rito.”

* * *

**Hours later, after school**

Haruna and Lala stayed behind after school, the former of which stayed behind to clean up the classroom voluntarily. It was part of an image she had to uphold as class representative. Lala stayed back as well to help, and to spend more time with Haruna. That, and to wait for Rito, they both know him better than to just simply ditch class. The duo started to worry about him.

“Heya, Haruna?”

“Yes? What’s wrong, Lala-san?” the purple haired girl asked, thinking she knew what the question was anyway as she tried cleaning off their homeroom chalkboard. “...you’re still worried about him?”

“I know it hasn’t been that long. But he missed so many classes without so much as a word.”

Haruna stayed quiet at first, lost in her own thoughts. She had a few ideas, the majority of which ended well. But there was one idea she had that frightened her. She didn’t want to say anything that would worry Lala...but that would make her a hypocrite for what she tried explaining to her back at lunch. She had to be honest, even if it hurt. “...I got to thinking.”

“Thinking?”

“You said someone was after you, right?...what if it was another marriage suitor?”

“I haven’t had to deal with anyone like that for a long time. Papa would have made sure people would know I was taken...I think...why do you ask?”

“...what if they tried to get to Yuuki-kun, too?”

The duo stayed silent at that. Lala looked down at her desk, not wanting to admit anything about the suggestion Sairenji made. She didn’t even want to consider that possibility. Sure, Rito got into trouble every now and then...but he was better than just simply getting killed off by some marriage suitor.

Haruna noticed the lack of response on the princess’ end, and started to regret her choice of words. She didn’t realize how much it would hurt. “...I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s not true.” Haruna looked back to the princess, seeing the latter had looked back up from her desk towards the class rep. Her eyes had a somewhat steeled determination, like she was so sure of herself. “I know Rito better than that, Haruna. And you should too.”

“I-I…”

“Besides. Most of the marriage suitors weren’t even much of a threat. The only one we had to worry about was Lacapso, and that was only because he hired Yami-chan to assassinate Rito. I doubt that’s happened again.” Haruna saw the reason and logic in the pink haired girl’s words, feeling somewhat reassured that everything was fine, or that it could be. That it WOULD be fine. “I don’t see how it could happen when he was simply called to see Mikado sensei, anyway. I’m sure I’ll see him at home tonight if he doesn’t show back up.”

“You’re right. I guess I got worried over nothing.” Haruna sighed in relief and smiled. “I wish I could have the kind of faith you do, Lala-san.”

“You really should, Haruna. We both know Rito is an amazing guy.” She said happily, her bubbly personality returning once again. Haruna couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, practically feeling the metaphorical bubbles around her from that attitude. The giggle triggered something, though. In the back of the classroom, both girls heard something. Some shuffling, and some objects falling in the closet in the back.

“Uhh...what was that?”

“I dunno...I’ll go check.” Lala got out of her chair and moved into the back of the classroom, her tail swishing around behind her with each step she took. She got to the closet door. It was a sliding door, and it was just barely ajar, like something small could slip through the crack. Whatever made it through was causing the noise, as there was still some kind of shuffling noise coming from the back. “Ooooh, I wonder what it is.~”

“Warning! Warning! Danger, danger!” Peke went off in alert mode, which caused the shuffling to intensify. Whatever was in there was clearly startled. Scared. Peke could sense the incoming danger, and her attempts to warn her master only warranted more potential danger. Lala simply tapped the hairpin robot, trying to get it to stop.

“Shhh, be quiet, Peke!” She shouted quietly, or like a loud whisper. “You’re only making it worse.”

“Hrmm...very well, Lala-sama. But be prepared to back away if it presents hostility.”

Lala nodded in agreement, wanting to stay safe herself. She opened the door slowly, sliding it open to the right. In the closet, a lot of office and school supplies were kept up on 4 different shelves. She noticed on the floor of the closet, a bunch of books had been knocked over, laying open on the ground. Yep, that’s what caused the falling noise. But what caused them to fall? Where was the shuffling noise coming from? The pink haired girl looked up a little, trying to make sure every last corner was checked to cover any and all ground.

On the third shelf, the second from the top. Behind a line of text books, there was something squirming in the back. Shaking...it was afraid indeed. Lala tried comforting it. “Shh...it’s ok, little guy. Don’t be afraid…” She reached her hand out slowly, trying her hardest not to startle the critter any further. She couldn’t see it clearly enough to tell what it was, but was at least able to tell it had started to calm down. It slowly approached her hand, taking caution as it did so. “That’s it, take it easy little guy. No one’s gonna hurt ya.”

It could sense her serenity, and stopped shaking entirely once it recognized the truth in her words. It had approached her hand closer, rubbing its head against the back of her hand. Lala giggled a little in response. “Hehehe, that tickles!~” The creature moved closer, until it rested in the palm of the princess’ hand. It enjoyed her company, and appreciated her sincerity. “There we go. Isn’t that better, little guy?”

“Lala? Is everything ok?” Haruna approached closer from behind, wanting to see what was going on. She approached slowly, though, not wanting to chance ruining whatever Lala had done...assuming it was a success. The princess only kept muttering sweet nothings into the closet, and that only warranted curiosity. “Lala-san?”

“It’s ok, Haruna. It’s just a scared alien.” Lala turned around, holding the creature in both arms as though it were a plushie, and all with a smile on her face. “I made a friend! Look!~” Lala held the creature to a point where her bestie would be able to get a better look at it, and now Haruna could see…

The pink slime creature.


	4. Lala Satalin Deviluke

**Chapter 4: Lala Satalin Deviluke**

Light was just barely seeping in through the closed eyelids of the young Rito Yuuki. He tried to open them as much as he could without straining his vision too much at once from the light. He had only just woken up from a nap on the floor of the nurse’s office, the good Doctor Mikado apparently not waking him up from...whatever it was that knocked him out. He reached one hand up to his face as he laid down, attempting to rub his eyes. From the feeling of fabric on his hands, he still has those damn gloves on. Damn you, Lala…

Wait...the gloves...the afternoon. The nurse’s office. Rito didn’t want it to be real. So badly he didn’t want it to be. His eyes shot open at the possibility, regardless of whether the light hurt or not. He got up from the hardwood floor, shooting up onto his two feet in only 2 seconds, and tried to focus on evidence that could confirm his suspicions. But unfortunately, he was unbelievably distracted by the amazing feeling in his penis, which was still hanging out. He looked down…

The pants were still there, but unhooked from his waist. And now that he was standing, gravity had taken effect and it had fallen to the ground. His penis was hanging out for the world to see, had there been anyone else in the Doctor’s office. And would also be able to see how his dick...had somehow gotten bigger?

The cock did indeed grow, and was...covered in some kind of pink liquid? Rito reached his hand down to try and wipe some of it away, rubbing a little bit of the pink off with his index finger...and then moaning out loud from an extreme pleasure high, threatening to orgasm right then and there. He restrained himself though, and let go of his now erect penis. He recognized this wet feeling on himself. He recognized the pleasure. From in between Mikado’s...when she...and him…

“Oh god...that wasn’t a dream.” He spoke to himself, both aroused and horrified by what he had done. “M-Mikado and I...a-and Run-chan...we had s-sex!” He spoke out loud, for once alone with no one to hear him. How grateful he was for that, it would be awkward to deal with students knowing he fucked two of the most beautiful women in school...then again, if their new appearances were anything to go off of, the whole school would know what they were, what they could do. How big of sluts they were…

“I gotta find answers…” He spoke to himself again, determined to find some logical explanation for this. This...bimbo epidemic, or whatever it was. He looked around the office, on the countertops, for something to wipe the pink liquid off and into. Maybe he could get Lala or Tearju or someone to look at it later for examination. He saw some paper towels and beakers in the back of the countertop. He had gotten one of the beakers out and held it towards his penis, only getting more and more erect as he felt the pink goop on it. He wiped it carefully into the glass container…

And orgasmed again, harder than before. He sprayed onto the floor, trying not to ruin any other surface with the spray of his spunk. It died down quickly enough, only two small spurts following the stream that he let out before. He couldn’t believe it...but it seemed this pink liquid, this...slime, had ENHANCED his male equipment. If that was the case… “Was this what changed Run and Mikado into those sluts?...Oh god, I hate myself for having to use that word.” Weird alien infection or not, these women were still his friends. People he knew personally...and got very intimate with.

“No!” Rito shook his head, trying to distract himself from those thoughts. Despite reaching climax only moments ago, the reminder of Mikado trapping his member in between pillows of sexy fun, as well as Run riding him like a cowboy would a horse had both made him hard again. He resisted the urge to touch himself though. He needed to find answers. He noticed a little to his right, there was a clipboard with (surprise surprise) pink ink writing. “Hello, maybe _this_ will have answers.”

He looked at the clipboard, flipping through different pages to get a read on what was going on. It looked like she was conducting research on Run and her condition. She was the first to transform, it seemed. Though by the change in speech mannerisms as the notes continued on, she herself had become infected. There were other notes as well that continued on, ones that weren’t seen before. Probably because they were more freshly added, recorded more recently...or more likely, the author was too lazy to add them to chapter 2.

**Got to experimenting more after my cute little short stack came to visit my office. It was such a hot treat to watch Run take his virginity, it was about time someone took it.~ But it was even greater to get a taste of him myself. It seems the wonderful transformation into a bimbo enhances a female’s need for sperm intake, an observation I made when I...got a second helping of Rito while the cutie was sleeping.~**

“She fucked me twice?...” Rito looked down to his twitching member, and got to thinking about how much she must have used him. How much of a fucking the cock had taken. “How durable _am_ I?...questions for later.” He shook off his thoughts and kept reading. Something something, “love being a bimbo”, blah blah blah “so sexy”...here we go, something new to work with. “Alien slime creature?”

He recalled the liquid that was smeared on his cock, the one he had taken a sample of. Was that excess from this “slime creature”? Did it have some kind of growth and pleasure abilities?...there was only one way to find out. Rito pulled up his pants and tightened them as much as he could as to hold back his erection, and took the papers out from the clipboard. He hated having to take from the older woman, but...he needed answers if he was going to help his friends.

“I gotta find Lala.”

* * *

“Look at this little cutie!”

“Lala-san, put that down! We don’t know what it is, or even where it came from!”

“Yes we do. He’s a scared little alien cutie, and he came from the closet. And he’s my new pet.~”

Lala held the happy little slime creature in her arms, holding it close to her chest. It hadn’t quite made a move on her, or her bountiful chest yet. Mostly it was trying to get a better read on the princess and her friend. Lala was enjoying the slime’s company, and the feeling was very mutual. Haruna, however, was all too hesitant to even try getting too close to the alien...even if it was kinda cute.

“Look...Lala-san, I just think we should try and be careful with it, alright? I mean, it just came out of nowhere, and we’ve dealt with strange alien animals in the past.” Haruna tried reasoning with the princess, remembering a time from way back when, back when she and her friends encountered an alien jellyfish that mimicked the appearance of anyone it came into contact with. The creature was only harmless, only causing minor discord due to a sickness that caused it to act the _opposite_ of the people it was mimicking. Who knows what this thing could do?...ok, fine, you know the answer I get it.

Lala set the creature down on the desk next to her, much to the alien’s dismay of leaving human contact. It let out a cute, but sad sounding noise, trying to convey it’s sadness to the loss of human contact and love. “Haruna, we can handle it. I can just take it home and Nana can tell me what it is. She knows animals, she LOVES them.” Lala turned back to look at the slime creature again, smiling at the critter and appreciating it before looking back to her friend. “Look, if you saw a stray dog on the street hungry and alone, you wouldn’t leave it be, would you?”

Haruna stayed quiet, thinking for a moment. The purple haired girl thought back to her own dog Marron, and what she would do if she knew the pup was in it’s own distress. If she suddenly found the little dog in a state where it was starving in an alleyway. This was an alien creature, on a brand new planet it didn’t recognize, surrounded by people it might not even realize are trying to be friendly. Or at least, that’s what she thought Lala wanted her to see. Haruna sighed, admitting defeat. “Alright, fine...just be careful with it.”

“Yay!” Lala bounced excitedly, happy to have her own pet slime. It would make a great way to distract herself from the idea her life is in danger. She was so happy, her tail started swishing back and forth in excitement like a puppy wagging its tail. This movement didn’t go unnoticed by the pink goo ball, as it kept eyeing the demon tail intently. Like a cat looking to pounce one of those little toys where it’s a fake mouse hung on a string attached to a little stick. It was ready to play.~

***SLAM***

The classroom door slammed open, drawing the attention of both girls, and even startling the slime. Rito barged his way into the classroom, trying to find the friends he saw right before getting called to the nurse’s office. Both girls saw him, Lala getting even more excited to see her love again, and Haruna breathing a sigh of relief to see he was ok. But why slam open? Why did he look so panicked?...did his pants look tighter?

Rito walked in casually at first, trying to remain calm in the situation. He saw the bimbo slime alien on the desk, but tried to stay quiet and calm as to not alarm it again. He already scared it away once when trying to get it out of Mikado’s breasts, he wasn’t gonna risk that again (especially if it meant more accidental sex). “Lala...don’t. Move. A muscle.” He said quietly and calmly. “Try. To get that thing. Away.”

“Huh?” Lala looked back behind her to see the alien was still sitting quietly, not even realizing it was eyeballing her tail. She looked back to the cautious boy, oblivious to what kind of “threat” he could be referring to. “Rito, it’s perfectly fine. What’s wrong with-HAAAA!!!”

The alien girl was cut off faster than you can say “bimbofication”, as the slime creature leapt forward and caught her tail. Not only did it catch the tail, it enveloped the end of it INSIDE its body. Then again, it was kind of easy too when your body was completely liquid. It clung tightly to the princess’ tail, eliciting an EXTREMELY loud moan from her. The biggest mistake she made was letting her guard down with her tail, for that was the most sensitive part of her entire body, as it was with all deviluke females.

She squirmed in place for a bit, trying desperately to reach for her tail to try and get the creature off. But try as she might, she couldn’t reach, even with the fabric of her school uniform slowly vanishing so she _could_ reach easier. Or for other purposes. The skirt was starting to shorten as well, just barely allowing the other female in the room to see the princess’ snow white panties. Panties which were starting to soak a little. Haruna couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment just watching this.

“S-Stop, ge-get off meee!” Lala begged her new friend, but to no compliance. If anything, it clung harder. Even if she were to flick her tail with as much strength as she _could_ muster in this state, it still wouldn’t be shaken off. It bubbled and vibrated it’s body across her tail, deepening waves of pleasure through her body. Her breasts grew, almost doubling in size, and the fabric receding into a more revealing version of the school uniform wasn’t helping to hide her cleavage. Her hair grew a few inches too, getting shinier and silkier in appearance, but also causing the curled hair on the top of her scalp to curl even FURTHER...into a cute, heart shaped curl.

Haruna did nothing but watch this transformation unfold, not even knowing what to do or how to react. She watched the changes Lala herself may not have even noticed, like the makeup being applied to her face out of nowhere. Thick pink lipstick and matching eyeshadow, both of which meant to match her gorgeous pink hair. Not only that, but her nails were also painted a similar, pretty pink color. Her hands were finally complimented with cute wrist bands with heart shapes on the back of the wrist, one band for each arm. Her transformation was progressing fast…

But this is where it would end.

Before Lala could feel her mind slip however, Rito decided he did enough sitting and watching, and leapt out towards Lala. The boy landed on the princess in a tackle glomp, and falling over in one of his signature intimate positions. Lala moaned as she felt the boys hands grab her bubbling butt, a part of her body Rito was used to but wasn’t aiming for. He let go and reached out again, one hand grabbing the tail (which only caused another deeper moan and stronger wave of pleasure) and the other hand reaching to grab the alien.

This time, Rito was met with success, and felt the alien’s goopy mass in his hand. And, much to even his own surprise, the gloves he was still wearing came into activity at an actually convenient time, and stuck to the slime ball so it wouldn’t get away again. He pulled and pulled, trying desperately to yank it off of the poor deviluke princess. It clung tighter though, not wanting to leave a girl unfinished, especially when she had such slutty potential. But the human boy won out in the end, and the alien popped off the tail in his hand.

“Ha! Gotcha!” Rito shouted triumphantly, pulling away from Lala and still holding the mischievous alien in his left hand. He looked closely at it, now that he had the chance to. Even in his hand, even in captivity, it still trying squirming away. What’s more, it tried squirming specifically towards Lala, like it was specifically attracted to her. But Rito was having none of that. “Not gonna make Lala into one of your bimbos, are ya?”

“Bimbos?”

Rito turned around to see the confused face of Haruna Sairenji, only realising how weird and freaky the words he uttered sounded without the right context. He blushed and stammered out his usual stuttering spiel. “S-Sairenji-san! I-I can explain!” With his free hand, the young man pulled out the research notes from Mikado’s office to show off to both girls. “H-Here, read this. It’ll explain everything.”

Sairenji took the notes out of the orange haired boys hand and began reading through, trying to find anything that could make sense of Rito’s “bimbo” comment. She hated that he would use such a word, but Lala was somewhat intrigued, having never heard the word before. It sounded a little fun, but waited to hear from the others first, not wanting to get Haruna off track. Speaking of which, she flipped through paper after paper, reading through each sheet as the ink got pinker with each paragraph. Haruna couldn’t believe it, girls turning into sexualized, airheaded floozy’s?

Then again, had she not witnessed Lala begin to change right in front of her, she wouldn’t have believed a thing.

“Ok, so...that slime...creature...is turning girls in Sainan High into nympho’s with a need for intercourse with Yuuki-kun?”

“I’m not sure WHAT it is, but so far you’re right Sairenji-san.” Rito said, trying to remain calm about the situation. He looked over to the princess’ direction, looking over her changed appearance. Lala _had_ changed like Run and Mikado before her, but to a much lesser degree. Her facial features had mostly remained intact, and her nails remained the same size (albeit all made up). But her breasts had grown significantly, and much bigger than Run’s bust. Not to mention her uniform was reduced to something similar to a “naughty schoolgirl” one could find in a porno catalogue, but Run’s had still remained sluttier in appearance. Now, for the moment of truth. “Lala...how do you feel?”

Lala leaned one hand against a desk next to her, trying to steady her wobbling body. Her body had shifted and morphed in ways she couldn’t have predicted, but she could get used to them once the tingly feelings had passed. “A-A bit dizzy, but...I’ll be fine.”

“Just fine? No increased arousal?”

“No, but there really should be.” A fourth voice spoke up, everyone forgetting Peke was in the room too. The hairpin robot still had upon Lala’s head, but had also changed. Like the curled hair strands on top, Peke had morphed into a heart shape, seemingly falling into the bimbo spell herself. “After all, what girl doesn’t need a good fuck?”

“Oh no...not you, Peke!”

“It’s quite alright, Rito-dono. I’ve never felt better, and I don’t quite understand why Lala-sama doesn’t feel this good!” She shook around in her princess’ hair, almost vibrating in a small way. However, this caused the rest of Lala’s clothing to vibrate across her body as well, as they too are Peke. Lala screamed in ecstasy as the skin tight top pleasured her entire upper body, especially her newly developed breasts, and a small smile escaping restraint. “See? Doesn’t that feel better?”

“T-Totallyyyy~” Lala could just barely fight the urge to play with her own body, one hand reaching up to grope her own breast. Lala was by no means a sexual girl. Hell, she was so innocent that she hadn’t even had her own real first kiss yet. Not even once. So for her to suddenly behave in such a manner, clearly the alien had affected her more than they all hoped...or perhaps Peke had some deeper influence on her new body and mind.

“Isn’t this better?” The robot encouraged. “Doesn’t it feel good? You’d never feel this good if you weren’t a bimbo, Lala-sama!”

“B-Bimbo…” That word popped in her mind again. The fun sounding word that only made her smile more. What was it? What was a bimbo? Why did her insides feel so warm and amazing? She needed the answers, and would fuck whoever Peke told her to in order to find out. To understand why her tits felt so good when the thin fabric rubbed against them. To know why her vagina felt so wet and empty like it **needed** to be filled. To know what it REALLY meant to be a bimbo!

Until she felt hands grab her shoulders, and shaking her around to snap her out of her slutty trance. The shaking broke Peke’s concentration too, and allowed the machine to stop vibrating the clothing. Lala started to calm down from her pleasure high, and the world around her came back into proper view as she started to see clearly in front of her. To see Haruna holding her by the shoulders, and looking intently in her eyes. It...felt familiar.

“Lala, snap out of it! You’re not a bimbo, you’re a princess of Deviluke! You’re a Sainan High student, and you are better than this.” Haruna tried talking some sense into her, trying to reach back out to the same princess who befriended her all that time ago. The purple haired girl had hoped her friend was still there, rather than just an airheaded floozy in her place…well, she already _was_ kind of an airhead, but you know what I mean. “Listen to my voice. My voice is light.” She tried reaching out to her with some hypnotic suggestion. “You are losing yourself in a dark room. My voice is a bright light. Follow me into the light, Lala...follow me into the light.”

“Light...Ha...runa…” She muttered quietly, snapping out of her trance completely. She shook her head, and came back to her normal self, just more used to lewd thoughts. “Ha...Haruna? Ohh...s-sorry, I guess I got...lost for a minute.” The princess rubbed her head, feeling more dizzy than before. It seemed that the process of Peke’s encouragement only started splitting and rearranging her mind. Trying to figure out which part of Lala was in control only put more strain on her mind. “Wha...what happened?”

“You were falling deeper under the bimbo spell. I guess Peke isn’t on your side anymore.”

“She isn’t?...” Lala rubbed her head again, this time trying to feel for the talking hairpin. Peke didn’t seem active, or rather tried to play possum to avoid getting into any sort of trouble. However, Lala was still very clothed, even if it was a bit skimpier. But the fact that it was clothed to begin with was proof that Peke was still active and holding strong. “But I can’t get rid of her either. Not while that stalker could still be watching me…”

Both girls stayed quiet, trying to think of a way to make a fair compromise. Meanwhile, Rito was still watching onward, wanting to find some way to help too. He too wanted to make sure Lala stayed herself, to make sure she could be safe long enough for a cure for bimbofication to be found...but then a thought struck. He still had the slime creature in his hand, and Lala WAS a scientist. Maybe, just maybe she could synthesize a cure...ok, that idea had come to him before, but it would be easier now that he had MORE than just a sample to work with. And maybe, Haruna could come over and keep an eye on her too. It would just mean staying a day earlier than what the trio had intended.

But for the cause, it was worth it.

“Guys...what if we all just stay at my place?” Both girls turned their heads to pay attention to the orange haired boy, surprised that he would say something like that at a time like this. “H-Hear me out. Lala can work on finding a way to reverse this ‘bimbo’ infection, and Haruna can help me keep an eye on her and the creature...a-assuming she’s ok with that.”

Haruna was once again quiet. She was fine with helping a friend in need, but the way Rito was wording it made it sound like she didn’t have a choice in the matter. She had already called her older sister saying she’d be gone for the weekend, but to come over like this? She already had her own tasks to attend to, homework and exam studies, not to mention she had to look after her dog Marron. She couldn’t just abandon everything, could she?

“I like that idea!” But then, the class rep turned her head once again to see the excited (and blushing) face of Lala, seeming only happy at the prospect of having a threeway...I mean, get together. It would be fun AND efficient. Although she was upset at the idea of saying goodbye to such an amazing feeling that Peke tried to teach her, she trusted Rito so much more. “C’mon, Haruna! It’ll be fun!”

Then again...friendship was important too. “Well...i-if you guys really want to…”

“Yay!” Another hug, this one much tighter than before. She also got far more intimate with Haruna’s arm now sunk deep in between the princess’ new breasts. She wanted to try and resist...but knew that the pink haired girl wasn’t completely herself, and couldn’t blame her for most actions she took. Especially if this infection lived up to the name of “bimbofication”. The contact with newer, larger, softer breast flesh caused a major blush on Haruna’s face, but still refrained from interjecting.

Rito watched onward until he noticed Haruna’s discomfort, and interrupted the two with an *ahem*. “Wh-Why don’t we get a proper container for this guy?” He said as he held up his left hand, gesturing to the slime alien (which at this point just looked annoyed from the boy’s contact). He wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible, not wanting to carry it the entire way home.

Lala pulled out her now empty bento box, and an unusual looking wand with black demon wings on the side. Her signature machine, the All-Mighty tool. “Leave it to me!” She spoke proudly, before turning around to face away and crouched down to work on her own without anyone watching. Did people peeping in on her work break her concentration? It only took mere seconds though, as she came up not long after holding a brand new containment unit for the creature. “Tadaaaaa!” In both her hands, she held up a box about the same size as her old bento, except it had far more sophisticated lock systems to prevent the creature from getting out. Far more complex than the glass tube it came to Earth in.

However, both Rito and Haruna noticed quickly the shape of the box. It was pink like the alien itself. And it was also reshaped into a heart, not unlike the kind one would receive filled with chocolates on Valentine’s day. “Um...Lala-san, was that necessary?”

“Huh?” She looked over the box herself, oblivious to what she meant at first. Once she saw the shape, she realized what it was that compelled her to make the object in question the _way_ she did. “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, Lala.” Rito assured her, trying his best to help make her feel alright. It was just a heart shaped object too, it wasn’t like it was decorated with sticker images of breasts. He had seen enough naked boob for one day. “If it can hold this thing, then it’s fine either way.”

“Oh it can. It definitely can.~” She encouraged, holding the container closer to Rito’s slime hand. He held it close to, trying desperately to scrape it off his sticky, magnetic glove hand into the former bento box. The creature tried resisting at first, only becoming more and more desperate to escape into the haven that was Lala’s cleavage. But even Lala herself wasn’t having that. She assisted Rito, trying to force the slime off his hand. Finally, the duo was met with success as it came off and slipped into the bottom of the box. It tried leaping out again as soon as it hit solid surface, but Lala was quick enough to close and lock the unit up, trapping the slime inside.

It felt so secluded, so alone. It had tried so desperately to escape its first glass prison in an attempt to find a new, sexy companion. Now the closest thing to being a perfect companion, the kindest soul it had met on this planet, had left it’s company. The alien knew it should have felt betrayed. That it should have felt the need to find someone else, and maybe even completely ruin Lala’s bimbo image. Bring her down to the most humiliating level possible. But it couldn’t hate her. In fact, it felt challenged.

It wanted Lala.

It wanted to pursue her more now.

It had become **obsessed** with her.

“Well...why don’t we head home?”


	5. Settling down

**Chapter 5: Settling Down**

Mikan got to finishing a good meal for the house guests and roommates of the Yuuki household, as was her responsibility. For being the youngest of the family and still only being in middle school, she was certainly the most mature of the bunch. Her and Rito’s father worked as a manga artist and often had to stay in for late work and hardly ever came home, and their mother was a fashion designer that travelled the world for work. So it was just her and her big brother at home nowadays.

That and whatever alien came over and asked to live here.

It started with just Lala when she first came to Earth, needing a place to stay once she made it official she would marry Rito. The latter was against the idea at first, but soon grew to appreciate her company. If she were to vanish tomorrow, he’d be either depressed or torn to pieces from emotional turmoil. He did truly love Lala after all...the younger sisters may be a different story.

Nana and Momo came to Earth one day simply to test Rito, to see if his love for Lala was even the least bit true. When that plan went up in flames, they came back days later, wanting to learn more about Lala’s life on Earth and how she managed to fit in. Though they certainly had a hard time adjusting themselves. Momo’s time on Earth had allowed her to explore some new feelings, believing herself to have fallen in love with Rito as well. Was it love? Was it simple infatuation? Either way, she was only more trouble than Lala.

Nana was the more violent story however. She despised Rito, not seeing any redeemable qualities in the Earth boy. She always believed that Lala could do better, but still didn’t resent her sister for her decision. When things came down to her personally and Rito...well, she didn’t like him. At all. He knew this and still tried to help the middle Deviluke sister whenever she needed it...and yet he still received a huge beating whenever he had one of his “accidental falls” on girls and their more private regions. Especially her chest, as she had just as much hate for anyone who mocked her for her flat chest.

Still, they did provide their own help whenever things got hectic. Like the time Rito’s giant alien plant Celine got sick, Momo went out of her way to search on other planets for herbs that could help cure the titanic flower...only for it to have a second life cycle where it takes on the shape of a humanoid infant. Celine was much easier to take care of now, and she was much cuter. Well, whenever she wasn’t getting drunk off of cola...don’t ask.

But tonight they had an extra. Yami, also known as Golden Darkness, also known as Eve. Yami was a former assassin of great galactic reputation, and now she was trying to live quietly on Earth in attempt to find a normal life. She had only come at first due to a contract to assassinate Rito, but decided she would only leave when she decided she wanted to...and would occasionally attack the young man to reassert her dominance over the boy she claimed was still her target.

And later made it clear that he was the target of her love.

She would nowadays visit Rito, sometimes enjoying his company...to a certain extent. Whenever he wasn’t having his weird falls on women, you know how it is at this point. But still, she would come over anyway for the friendship of his sister, Mikan. The two thoroughly treasured each other.

Let’s see where that goes, shall we?

Mikan brought a few plates full of hot meals out into the living room and sat them down on the new table. Well, to be more specific, the new kotatsu that the father bought. It was getting colder in the year, so they needed something to help keep them warmer while they stayed in the comfort of the living room. A few plates of sushi here, a rice bowl or two there, and a full plate of taiyaki for the transforming girl Yami.

The blonde haired girl sat quietly at the table, her legs tucked comfortably under the blanket of the kotatsu. She waited with her ever stoic expression. “Thank you, Mikan Yuuki.” She said flatly as she watched the plate be placed right in front of her. She loved her taiyaki a bit too much. So much so that it was unhealthy. She picked one up and bit the head off, though it was more like an adorable nibble.

“I keep telling you, it’s ok to call me Mikan. We’ve been friends forever, Yami-chan.” She assured the blonde girl, happy just to even have her in her company. Mikan hadn’t had many friends in her own grade, her only really friends were those she lived with. That changed when Yami started coming over, and much to everyone’s surprise they got along like they were a perfect match. Even despite the fact that she was the younger sister to a man she was contracted to kill.

“Thank you...Mikan.” She bowed her head somewhat then continued chewing on her treat. Mikan only smiled before heading back into the kitchen to get the remaining dishes. She really did appreciate and enjoy Yami’s company, which only made her somewhat sad that they were a grade apart in school. How she would enjoy going to Sainan High with her.

Speaking of people that went to Sainan High… “So then where are Nana and Momo? Didn’t they come home with you?”

“Nana went to Mea Kurosaki’s apartment to hang out there. I believe she is spending the night there.” The blonde girl spoke after finishing her current piece of pastry. She reached for a cup of tea across the table, but spoke again before sipping. “I do not know where Momo is though.”

“That doesn’t bode well.” The brown haired girl spoke to herself before reaching into the refrigerator for more drinks. She also double checked the shelves inside for any carbonated drinks. Fortunately, not a one. _Good. Celine won’t cause any issues then._ She brought out some water from the fridge and made her way back to the living room, about to sit down for a good meal with Yami. Until…

“Mikaaan! I’m hoooome!”

Mikan Yuuki turned around AGAIN to see her older brother and friends, two of which appeared to have worried expressions upon their faces. She herself started to grow a bit worried, about to ask what the problem was...until she saw the issue itself. Or rather, two of them. Two bouncing and squeezable issues. Two beautiful, gropable, sexy is-ok I’ll stop.

“Ri-Rito! What happened to her?!”

“It’s...a long story, Mikan.” Rito said, not wanting to talk to his little sister about having sex with the school nurse, or watching Lala nearly drive herself to orgasm in front of her friends. Who knows who else the slime creature could have infected in the time he was unconscious? “Look, it’d be weird to explain, but the good news is we might be able to learn how to reverse it.”

“MIGHT?!”

“Rito Yuuki…” Rito felt the worst case of chills down his spine as he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Not her. Not here. And with Lala as a bimbo, please not now. Rito tipped his head to the right slightly to see who was in the living room from his perspective at the front door. There she was, the black dress wearing assassin, Yami. Oh god, why now?... “You look like you have done some indecent things with the princess…” She spoke in her ever flattening tone, as her hair strands stood up like they were completely prehensile. Not only that, but they sharpened into a dozen blades, all of which were aiming for the boy accused of perversion.

“Y-You got it wrong, Yami-san!” Rito tried pleading, shaking his hands out in front of him like a guilty man trying to plead “it wasn’t me” or something like that. “I-I didn’t do anything to her, I tried helping her!”

“Hmm…” She looked deeply into his eyes, the young girl’s own red eyes piercing Rito’s very soul...but saw some honesty in there as well. The blades faded from her hair...and reformed into a massive fist, which delivered a heavy, blonde haired blow into the orange haired boy’s gut. He could almost feel his lunch coming back up from the hit, and fell over in pain...hey, I said she loved him, I never said it was a perfect match.

“Owww…”

“I know you did something...that’s all you get.” Yami warned him, impressed that she managed to deliver a hair charged hit even from the distance she was sitting from. Not at all remorseful for the hit either. Haruna reached down to Rito’s side, slowly trying to help him back up onto his feet. Lala looked somewhat confused, though that was mostly because her mind was wandering to find her own answers. How can she prolong that pleasuring feeling? How does she get Peke to tell her those amazing things again? What is a bimbo, and why does it sound so amazing?

“Look...Lala is transforming into...something.” Rito started, not even bothering addressing the pain delivered to his stomach. Not like it would do any good with how long she has been fighting him (as well as other girls). “We are trying to find a way to turn her back to normal, but we need her here for that. Is that better?”

Mikan tilted her head in confusion, curious as to what this “something” is that would have larger breasts and a change in makeup. “Something? What would that ‘something’ be?”

“I’m becoming a bimbo!” The whole room just fell silent following those words, Lala speaking up without even thinking of what those words could mean or how other people might react to them. Haruna blushed, and Rito facepalmed. Mikan was just completely stupefied by this new level of airheadedness tha Lala managed to reach. Yami...well her reaction was just completely stunned, too much so to even have a rational reaction at all. The princess looked around at the other people around her, confused by their faces. “...what did I say?”

“Lala…” Rito started, trying to explain it without directly addressing the sexual implications of her transformation...or at least he would try. “You don’t...call yourself a bimbo out loud.”

“Huh? But why not, it sounds like a fun word.”

“Lala-san…” Haruna spoke up, choosing to be the one to address the problem, knowing Rito would be given the pain if he was the one who spoke up about the issue. “A bimbo...is an airheaded girl who only thinks about looking pretty...and um...kissing boys. A lot. And more.” She tried so desperately to explain without shattering her innocence, or Mikan’s. Not that the latter would matter, she was a smart girl. Lala on the other hand...she was about as innocent as a child, though Peke had already started fracturing that innocence.

“Huh?...ohhh, you mean sex!”

“Y-Yes, that, but-”

“Wait, bimbos have sex alot? Like, with a lot of boys?”

“Yes, but if you’ll list-”

“But I only wanna do sex with Rito! Oh! Maybe I can do it with Rito a BUNCH of times to make up for the others! Hey, Haruna, how does sex sound to you?”

“LALA-SAN!” Haruna shouted, clearly flustered by the bimbofying girl’s speech and implications. It took a moment for Lala to even realize what was wrong with what she said...well, not really what was wrong with WHAT she said, but more of where she was saying it and with who. Sure, she trusted Haruna to tell her anything, but in front of Mikan and Yami, two girls who were completely unaware of the situation…

Not to mention the realization that it may not have even been Lala talking, but rather the bimbo she was becoming. Lala shook her head, her shining hair bouncing with each sway of the prettified head. “Like...sorry, Haruna, I...I don’t know how to suppress it much longer.”

“It’s ok, Lala-san.” Haruna held her friend’s hand tightly, trying to comfort her alien bff. “We’ll get you through this together.” Lala smiled happily, glad she had a friend like Sairenji to care for her. Truly she was blessed. However, Mikan just watched the conversation just drone on, completely speechless. She had no idea how to even contribute to this conversation or where to even begin asking about Lala being a “bimbo”. It only raised so many questions, none of which the younger sister could bring herself to voice.

“U-Um...guys?” Mikan finally worked up the courage to speak out loud, which did draw everyone’s attention away from the slutty elephant in the room. Now the young Yuuki sister just felt awkward with these eyes staring her down. “Um...maybe we can talk about this...o-over dinner?”

* * *

Minutes later, the five of them had sat around the table, all enjoying a good meal in the comfort of the new kotatsu. Well, some trying to get TOO comfortable, which made others UNcomfortable. Lala tried taking advantage of the cover of everyone’s lower bodies, and reached her hand under the kotatsu towards Rito’s penis. Unfortunately for him, exposure to the slime had raised his sensitivity, and even his rate of arousal. He knew it was wrong and resisted Lala’s moves, but was still more and more turned on every time she made an attempt to jerk him off under the table.

That only made things difficult when the three Sainan High students attempted to explain to Yami and Mikan the events that unfolded in school. Run and Mikado’s infections, the unusual but blank-filling notes written out by the now slutty nurse, Lala’s interrupted exposure, everything...well, everything an older brother could tell his younger sister without scarring her for life. Like how he had sex with said idol and nurse, and how he was somehow tempted into _willingly_ titfucking Mikado.

“Okay, so...this slime? It can change anyone?” The younger sister asked, trying to understand it better. Rito tried his best to explain everything he already understood about it, only theorizing the unknowns.

“From what I can tell, yeah. Though, it looks like the effect is stronger on females. It changed Lala halfway before I stopped it, it made Run look like one of those ‘naughty schoolgirl’ costumed girls. And Mikado-sensei...there’s no top on this planet to conceal her now.” He spoke bluntly, completely throwing subtly out the window for only a moment. If nothing else, it was simply to help make a point about the sealed creatures effects. “At the very least, it doesn’t have _much_ effect on men. Or at least not much that I’ve seen.”

“Yuuki-kun?” Haruna spoke up, speaking to him from directly across his side of the table. It did grab Rito’s attention, which for a minute was enough to distract him from Lala so she could sneak in a hand job if she wanted to. “You said you were exposed, weren’t you? Did you feel any different?”

Uh-oh. He had hoped to avoid that question, as it would be awkward for the one boy in the room to explain it in a room full of only females. He had not wanted to explain to everyone how his penis had grown by 3 inches just from using slime residue from Mikado’s cleavage as makeshift lubricant. How could he explain this without making himself sound like the perverted villain?...trick question. You can’t.

You let your bimbofied fiance explain it for you.

“Like, I think it made Rito’s dick bigger!” She said even more bluntly, grabbing his erection that she had let loose by unbuttoning his pants while the boy was distracted. He moaned, trying to resist the pleasure from the princess’ surprisingly experienced handwork. Or, more likely, it was Peke subtly guiding her. Damn that sluttified hairpin. “Hehehe, and it’s a lot harder too!” She giggled as she rubbed him off under the kotatsu. Thank goodness it was at least somewhere that no one could see their interactions.

The young boy held back most needs to moan, occasionally squirming in his seat in attempts to shake the princess off of him and his cock. But she wouldn’t let go. Not till she ruined his pants with his own spunk. This didn’t go unnoticed by the black clothed assassin, however. She did notice his squirming and muffled moaning, her hair once again forming into a few fists in preparation to beat him. How dare he act so perverted, and especially in front of a group of girls no less. He needed to be punished…

“H-Hang on, i-it’s not his fault!” Haruna interrupted everyone once again, trying desperately to free Rito from the potential embarrassment AND pain. “I-It’s the bimbo slime, it’s changing people, remember? Anything the infected do, they do under its influence. Or, at least that’s how I see it.” The purple haired girl held up the heart shaped containment unit that still held the trapped slime, trying to gesture towards the cause of the new problem. “Look, I’m sure once we find a way to change everyone back, it will all go back to normal. The girls who were changed into bimbos will be normal girls again, and Rito will be…”

“His normal clumsy self?” Mikan interjected, stating the blatant truth that no one else wanted to admit. She knew her brother almost better than anyone else in their group of friends. She understood what further transformations through the usage of the bimbo slime would mean, and that would be Rito potentially becoming some hotshot player who really WOULD be the king of his own harem. His own harem of sex obsessed sluts who would all beg him for a chance to ride, suck, stroke, and just generally play with his dick whenever it would grow more...quite frankly, she would prefer the useless idiot brother she always had over that.

“Y...Yes.”

“As long as these women stop acting so perverted, I couldn’t care either way.” Yami spoke, chowing down on her last piece of taiyaki, trying desperately to take Haruna’s hint of ignoring Lala and Rito...an effort that was very futile when the latter kept muttering words like “stop it”, “not here”, or “I’ll ruin the furniture”. It only provoked her into wanting to act out, but stayed restrained anyway.

But the box...it kept shaking on the table after Haruna set it down. Shaking and vibrating in it’s container, the slime tried freeing itself in response to Lala’s attempts to pleasure Rito. In response to sensing said pleasure, and in response to sensing the presence of the woman it had obsessed over. Ever since it’s entrapment, all it thought about was Lala. All it thought about was how curvy she had become, but how unfinished she was as well. To the alien, she was but a moldable clay statue waiting to be formed into an elegant shape, and left to dry only half complete.

No...it wouldn’t settle for that anymore. It wouldn’t be happy until it knew she was **kept** in a perpetual state of pleasure, ecstasy and unbridled sex. Not until it knew she was able to cum from even the simplest touch.

“So what are we doing for living arrangements?” Mikan asked, finally addressing Haruna’s stay with the group. “We can still accommodate for more people living here, but where exactly will she stay?”

Haruna looked back and forth between Rito and Lala, weighing her options of which one she would stay with. On one hand, she could stay with Rito in his room, most likely sleeping on a futon on the floor. There, she could probably stay up for a bit and talk more about what other possibilities of this bimbo infection spreading may exist. Or rather, any side effects it may have that they may be able to figure out based off the notes they already have from Mikado’s office.

On the other hand, she needed to keep an eye on Lala. The princess trusted two people better than anyone else. Haruna herself, and Rito. But there was no guarantee that _both_ of them could keep an eye on her. Perhaps when Rito wasn’t around, she could help out. She could stay by Lala’s side, make sure she stayed out of her more slutty mentality. And if she was stuck that way, then at least help to minimize the damage she’d cause. And let’s face it. It’s Lala. She WILL cause some kind of damage with this.

Then again, as much as she hated to be selfish right now of all times, it’s been a while since the class rep had spent one-on-one time with Rito. And it’s not like Lala could cause much chaos in her sleep, especially now that the creature was trapped. “I think...I’ll stay with Yuuki-kun.”

“E-Ehhh?!” Rito nearly lept out of his seat, but was stopped by the table right above his lap. Thank goodness it was there too, otherwise his erect junk would be flashed to everyone in front of him. But the young boy was still surprised anyway, wondering why she could possibly want to stay with him. Did she remember the time they had confessed each other’s love? Was it possible she wanted to talk more about that? _B-But I don’t know what to say to that! Wh-What do I do?!_

“That’s a good idea!” Lala was the first to speak up, no longer distracted by Rito’s throbbing cock in her hand now that his jerking around had caused her to lose her grip. Deciding to join in on the conversation to keep herself entertained, she suggested to encourage Haruna’s decision. “It’s been like, sooo long since you too talked. You should enjoy this before our long weekend, Haruna!”

“Thank you, Lala-san.” Haruna bowed her head, appreciating Lala’s respect to her wishes. Rito just sat there, flabbergasted by this sudden development. He was happy he’d get to spend time with Haruna Sairenji, his crush since middle school. But at the same time, it only made him more nervous about how such quality time might develop, knowing his luck. Heck, it may even result in making her a bimbo by accident with that luck!...but still, the creature was still trapped, right? There wasn’t any way it could infect her. They could still spend time together unharmed.

For the first time since they met up at school today, Rito put on a genuine smile. “Sounds good to me!”

Everyone kept eating the last remains of dinner, and finishing it off with attempts at a more normal conversation. School activities, local sports, developments with their parents and their activities, etc. Haruna had to call her sister and let her know she wouldn’t be home until maybe Monday. She tried to keep it vague, it’s not like she’d believe the younger Sairenji sister if she said there was a creature that turned girls into walking fuckdolls.

Everyone was so caught up in their chats, that they never noticed the dark figure watching from the window outside. She kept herself hidden in the darkness, her natural element, cursing herself that her plans were going south, and fast. “I guess I’ll have to interfere a bit.” She spoke to herself, keeping quiet as to not alert anyone. “Just a little bit further...and Lala will be out of the picture.~”


	6. Lala Satalin Deviluke Pt 2

**Chapter 6: Lala Satalin Deviluke Pt 2**

Rito had just finished up setting out the futon mattress onto the floor of his bedroom, wanting to be a good host to his guest Haruna. The girl sat down on the orange haired boy’s bed while waiting for her sleeping mat to be set up, enjoying a nice chat while he worked. “Thank you for letting me stay with you, Yuuki-kun.”

“Hey, I was the one who suggested you stay here, remember?” Rito said as he flattened out the blanket, smoothening it out over the floor. “If anything, I should be thanking _you_ for agreeing to stay. I don’t know if I can handle Lala by myself.”

“Actually, about that…” Haruna’s tone had changed to a more somber one, like she was about to go into detail about something that wouldn’t make her happy. This wouldn’t be good for anyone involved. “I was hoping to talk to you about Lala-san. I didn’t want to discuss it until we were alone…”

“Like…‘what do we do about her bimbo state’ kind of alone? Or ‘how will this affect our relations with her’ kind?”

Haruna remained unspoken, finding difficulty in voicing her own concerns now that they finally had some alone time. This was already a hard topic to deal with before, and now that the time had finally come to discuss it, the class rep had only had that much more trouble getting the words to form. But she forced herself, it was a matter of friendship after all. “What if...What if we can’t reverse the damage the slime had done?”

The question had been tossed at Rito and hit him like a ton of bricks. This… **was** troubling. “I...I never thought of that.” Rito confessed. “I had always banked on the idea that we _could_ cure anyone. I had never actually considered...if it failed.”

“My thoughts exactly. It didn’t affect too many people, but those that WERE touched were our friends. Lala especially...if we can’t fix this, she’ll never be the same again.” Rito looked down at the ground, growing uneasy and unable to look the purple haired girl in the eye. The same bubbly and happy girl he fell in love with almost a year and a half ago...will she ever be that way again?...well, she is now, just more bent towards sex as well. And it would only get worse if Peke kept up her way.

“Then...what do you suggest we do?”

“For now, I think we can keep working towards an antidote like we planned. But if we can’t reverse the effects...then…” Rito looked back up at her, curious as to what she could suggest. What words did come from her mouth, however, had shocked him beyond belief. “...we may...have to support them in their new lives.”

“WHAT?!” Rito shouted, before clamping his hands over his mouth in response to the loud noise he had made late at night. He hated having to disturb everyone else, even if most of them lived in a part of the house that was distorted in space. He lifted his hands away to speak again, this time much softer. “You can’t seriously be suggesting we let them be to live as...as…s-sex obsessed bimbos!”

“Believe me, it’s not ideal. But they don’t seem to see it as anything wrong, so they won’t steer away from their new desires so easily.” Haruna got down onto the floor, sitting next to Rito by the futon to get comfortable with him. “I’m not saying we let them do anything and everything. I’m just saying we...help them however we can. Even if we end up losing.”

“...are you saying that for them?...or for her?”

...silence. Haruna could only respond to that question with silence. How could she answer without sounding odd herself? How could she end up spilling her feelings like these to Rito? Sure, she already confessed her own love for the boy. But over time...something deeper. Everyone knew the close and deep friendship that was shared between her and the alien princess, who wouldn’t? Especially with how many times a poor author can repeat it in different chapters?

But what she couldn’t share...was her feelings towards Lala were developing into something else. Something stronger. Something that only allowed her to be so ok with sharing Rito with Lala to begin with.

“She’s my friend too, Yuuki-kun. I can’t abandon her, no matter what...neither of us can.”

Rito sighed, happy to have such caring friends around. He wanted to give the girl a hug for this show of affection to their friend. Lala should be really happy right now. Instead he just simply looked over to her, and gave her a smile. Haruna smiled back, glad that Rito was at least being considerate for his friends. Rito looked over again and saw out the window, the moon at its peak in the sky and the world outside darkened from the lack of sunlight. “Hey, we should get to bed.”

The boy got out off the floor to lay back down in bed, but tripped over his own foot before even taking his first step. He fell over onto the floor, and once again landed onto Haruna, face first in her cleavage. At least this time there were no magnetic gloves to keep them together, but still was awkward nonetheless. Rito lifted his face out and tried pushing himself away from her and off the floor. “S-Sairenji-san! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...huh?”

The young Yuuki boy sat there mystified by the result of his fall, completely surprised by what he saw in Haruna...she was laughing. Was she just THAT used to it? So much so that the boy’s clumsiness was like an inside joke? Her laughing settled down, enough for Rito to start talking to her again. “S-Sairenji? What are you…”

“S-Sorry, heheheh. It’s just...I can’t help but wonder how you’d react to falling on me if **I** was a bimbo.” Rito blushed hard, pushing himself off and away from Haruna even further. He held his hands over his crotch as to try and hide his rising erection, visibly becoming uncomfortable with Haruna’s teasing joke. She realized what she had done wrong once she saw the boy’s reaction. “S-Sorry, did I take it too far?” He only nodded in response. “Sorry, I...thought I’d make light of the mood.”

“I-It’s ok, Sairenji-san.” Rito got up off the floor, hand still over his penis. The last thing he wanted was to show it off and make things MORE awkward, especially since Haruna wasn’t even a bimbo. He wouldn’t show it, even when clothed. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship in this trying time. “W-We should go to bed though.” He slipped under the covers of his bed, trying to get comfortable too.

Haruna nodded in response, getting under the blanket of the floor futon. It was surprisingly soft. “Hehe, sure thing. See you in the morning, Yuuki-kun.” She closed her eyes, letting her fading mind wander into the realm of the sandman. What dreams would await her in this night? She welcomed any and anything, surely it would be better than the unusual events that already struck today, and even more lewd events that would follow on the weekend.~

* * *

Meanwhile, in the upper rooms of the house, Lala had begun her own rest. Technically, the floor that Rito, Haruna, Mikan and Yami were sleeping on was the top floor of the house. Because in some senses, the room didn’t even exist, and it did at the same time. The additions that Lala had made onto the house were built by herself, but one couldn’t see them at all from the outside. Because they only existed in DISTORTED space. An elevator was installed into Rito’s closet that lead up to the extra rooms Lala designed for herself and her sisters.

But Nana and Momo weren’t home tonight. Which meant that she could experiment a bit with her new body.~

Lala got down in her bed, laying down but without any covers. It would only make things worse, as she was already getting hot. At first, the princess simply thought she was getting ill or something, believing she may have to see Mikado at her clinic. But that wasn’t the case at all. Peke knew exactly what was wrong. “Lala-sama, are you ok?”

“P-Peke…” She spoke weakly, a blush growing upon her face as the heat was getting to her. Her thoughts were getting clouded a bit, the bimbo mentality taking hold as the heat intensified. She tossed and turned in her bed, tugging at the collar of her skimpy pajamas. She was almost tempted to just take them off entirely, but they were generated by her robot hairpin. “M-My body...i-it’s so hooot. I can’t...I gotta…”

“Hehehe. I understand, Lala-sama. You need to show off your naked body~” Peke slipped out of her master’s hair, and reformed into her true form. A tiny little humanoid midget about the size of a plush toy. But without Peke attached to Lala’s person, the clothing she was wearing had dissipated into nothingness, leaving the half-bimbo completely naked. Lala moaned in relief, the lack of fabric helping only a little.

“P-Peke?”

“Yes, Lala-sama?”

“My body, it...it feels so weird…” She rubbed at her own body, her left hand caressing her own stomach, and her right one squeezing her right breast. It felt so weird. So unusual...and so addictingly good! “H-Help me feel better, l-like at school!”

“Hehehe. You mean when I pleasured your body?”

“Please!”

“Of course, Lala-sama...but not yet.” Peke spoke teasingly, waiting for the right opportunity. She needed to see if Lala really was willing enough to give in to bimbofication at first, enhancing the transformation as much as possible. Lala only squirmed, whining in response to the denial. “First, I need to teach you how to do it to yourself.”

“M-Myself?” She looked down at her own body, seeing she was already making significant progress with her own groping. It did feel wonderful. The bimbo tried increasing this incredible feeling by reaching her free hand up to grope her other breast, both mounds being squeezed and caressed. “P-Peke, this is a-amazing!”

“Of course it is, Lala-sama. Bimbo’s like you should pleasure themselves like this all the time!” Peke waddled down to her princess’ nether region, looking right into Lala’s soaking pussy. “Though you should only use one hand for up there, and one for down _here_!” Peke poked a finger at the swollen clit, rubbing gently against the sensitive part. She moaned louder, getting lost in deepening pleasure as her body was being rubbed all over. It was good she was the only one in the distorted space, otherwise she’d be waking up everyone else nearby.

“P-Pekeee! I f-feel so goood!” Lala let go of one of her boobs, reaching down towards her needy pussy. Now that the bimbo princess knew that her nethers were a pleasure point, she needed to stimulate it. Badly. NOW. She reached down and slipped two of her manicured fingers into the slit, and screamed. It was unreal. Who knew this kind of world of pleasure even **existed**?

“Oh, god! F-Fuck yeah!” She squirmed in her bed, enjoying this feeling more than a lower level bimbo like her should. This was also the first time she had even uttered a swear word, her innocence only breaking further. Though at this point, it might as well be completely shattered. “I-I f-feel like I’m g-gonna exploooode!~”

“Keep going, Lala-sama! You’re about to reach the best part!” The small robot backed away from the vaginal region, trying to give the princess the space she needed once she hit orgasm. Lala jerked her body, shaking as she approached that feeling of release, closer and closer. Just a little more squeezing here, some more fingering there! Orgasm was only seconds away! Closer!!

“ **HAAAA!!!** ” Lala slammed the back of her head back down onto the soft bed, her scream turning silent as she had exhausted the last of her breath in the rush before. Her silent scream was the last vestige of audible pleasure she could let out, as the bimbo princess squirted her first batch of femcum out of her now slutty pussy. She couldn’t handle it anymore, even now that the pressure had been released like a broken dam bursting with a flood of water. She almost wished she could keep cumming that long too, wanting this amazing sensation to last forever.

But it didn’t. As soon as the last squirt of femcum shot out, the literal orgasmic feeling had faded as quickly as it came (no pun intended), and Lala was left lying there exhausted, wishing she had the energy to keep that deep, sensual feeling going. She felt sad. Empty. The pink haired slut needed that feeling again, desperately. “P-Peke...that was awesome…”

“You did great, Lala-sama.” The robot spoke, proud of her master had given in to her desires. Peke herself began glowing, starting to reform into a different shape. Different from usual clothing. “Now, as I promised, I will reward you.” The robot transformed at last, miniaturizing into not clothing, but a small toy. It looked like...a large bullet. Lala picked it up the bullet to examine it...only for it to start vibrating on it’s own, like her uniform at school today. She knew exactly what this meant, and smiled in excitement.

She shoved the bullet deep in her pussy, and moaned in absolute bliss. A vibrator that had no remote control, running on it’s own independent power source, and she had no power to turn it off. It had a mind of its own, and would only turn off at it’s own will. She was completely powerless to fall under sexual pleasure for, well, potentially eternity.

Nothing in this world could possibly be better.~

“If this is what being a bimbo is like…” Lala muttered, her mind starting to wear thin. Not exactly breaking, but wearing out in exhaustion. Like she could fall asleep, even under this immense pleasure, cumming in her sleep. “Then I wanna, like, be a bimbo foreeeveeerrr…” She moaned in bliss, holding her crotch in attempt to keep Peke in her vibrator form in her pussy and making sure it wouldn’t come out. But she wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. Soon, she’d fall asleep, her mind stimulated enough to even dream up some sexy fantasies. “Be a bimbo…” She muttered quietly, her pink eyelids closing as she fell asleep. “Be a...bimbo…”

Lala had fallen asleep, lost in a blissful dream she wished she would never wake from…

“Finally, I thought that whore would never fall asleep.”

From the shadows, a dark figure walked into the room...through the wall. Phasing through the solid matter, the short but evil looking figure moved into the princess’ bedroom from the outside of the house, somehow defying the laws of spatial distortion. She clouded herself in both physical and metaphysical darkness, both to conceal herself, and to give herself a dark and demonic aura. She wouldn’t necessarily call herself evil...but certainly an agent of chaos.

The dark figure looked over the sleeping beauty, admiring the handiwork of the bimbo slime alien. When she heard that Run had gotten the creature in the mail from the galactic market, the piece’s started to form in her mind for a perfect scheme. At this rate, Lala’s kingdom, her father’s reign, and Rito’s legacy...everything would collapse. Not to mention the woman could watch Lala tear herself down into nothing but a useless sex toy, only good for being a living cum dumpster for the world to abuse. So, y’know...bonus points.

“Hmm...it’s good...but it could be better.” The dark figure looked around the room, hoping to find the object of interest. The creature finally found it sitting on the nightstand, though in a condition she had hoped against. “Curse that Rito, trapping this creature when it could be doing so… **so** much more.” She lifted the heart shaped container up off the bedside stand, and examined the locks on the box. Electronic controls managing a magnetic lock. Not easy to just simply break open...but all too easy to just turn off.

She lifted a finger up to the box’s control panel on the side, and a dark mist travelled from the digit into the hardware. It sparked and fried in response, and the locks deactivated. She felt rumbling inside, the creature inside sensing it’s imminent freedom. Now, at long last, the alien could escape and infect the object of it’s desire, Lala! It lept out, mashing the lid out of the way with its face, and flew upward into the woman who freed it...only to catch it with some kind of similar black mist that fried the circuitry of the box, this bunch far more dense for holding solid matter like the slime creature.

It looked at the woman with it’s own foul scowl, despising the witch for not only denying the critter of its obsession, but also for just having such an evil air to her.

“Hush hush now, my dear.” She spoke in a youthful voice, only cooing the creature instead of taunting it. “Is that how you thank your rescuer? I didn’t come to trap you, my dear.” She smiled a very sinister smirk, visible even amongst the darkness. “On the contrary...I’ve come to grant you what you seek.” The woman turned to face the alien critter towards the sleeping slut, only growing excited at the all-you-can-bimbofy buffet that was only one woman. Before the cute pink creature knew it, the mist had faded slightly to create an opening for it to escape in.

It took it, and leapt into the sleeping bimbo’s face. She didn’t stop breathing, however. But her lips did start moving, inflating somewhat. Like someone had injected collagen into her lips. She seemed to enjoy it, as a smile had crossed her face. A face that was only getting THICKER makeup. Her breasts continued to grow as well. They moved and bounced as she shifted her body back and forth from the squirming. How _could_ she stay still, even in her sleep? But she enjoyed it, moaning into the slime’s body.

Her butt ballooned out a bit to match her breasts, which were now about the size of small soccer balls. They hadn’t grown too much compared to her first infection, but still enough to be noticed. But the most noticeable feature of her transformation was the change in her already luxurious hair. It had grown a few inches longer, and gotten thicker and shinier once again. One could almost mistake that shine for pink gold. Not only had it grown, but the ends of almost all the strands had gained a similar heart-shaped curl as the one on top of her head. In consciousness, her mind. Now in sleep, her body. Both had now been the ideal forms for a bimbo.

Full lips for kissing and sucking cock, tits large enough to titfuck, an ass perfect for bouncing and shaking for seduction, a tight pussy that was all too ready to take any hard dick, a tail that was already sensitive to the touch before and had only gotten **more** sensitive. Her mind had been dipped in what may as well have been a batch of liquid bimbo. If one could see the contents of her mind itself, they would most likely see a raw, pink void, where the only objects one could interact with were soft, cushiony hearts.

The ideal bimbo.

And the creature only wanted more!

It bounced more and more on her face, trying desperately to spread MORE of its power into her body. It couldn’t stop. It felt too soon! But it was pulled away by a metaphysical force, the same dark mist that had freed it before...had now denied the slime its prize!

“Sorry, you’ve had your fun.” She spoke condescendingly, having no further need for the creature. Sure, she could have let Lala fall into absolute, thoughtless fucking, probably screwing Rito nonstop until one of them expired...but she still needed Rito if nothing else. For that, she needed Lala partially intact. And for that, she had to dispose of the slime. “Why don’t we give you some new playmates?” With that, she creates an even BLACKER mist above the creature’s prison, a swirling vortex. The witch had tossed it upwards, flinging it into who-know-where.

When the bimbo slime hit the ground, it shook its head...which technically would be its entire body, I guess. It shook itself out of its daze and looked around to its surroundings. The pink blob was still in the Yuuki household, but it had no way of knowing. Not without the indications of direct travel. It couldn’t tell the house was the same due to the difference of structure in Lala’s room...and Mikan’s room.

The blob looked to see a young, sleeping brunette lying in bed alone, and a blonde girl standing up in the corner. Despite her standing, she was still in deep slumber. Scary...but enticing. These two had their own prospects in transforming as well. These wouldn’t be sex-starved sluts like the princess would be…

But they’d do for now.


	7. Mikan Yuuki

**Chapter 7: Mikan Yuuki**

Mikan Yuuki laid in her bed, silent as a lamb as she slept in the dark of night. It was all too easy for her to fall asleep, even with whatever weird antics her brother and Lala got into. And god forbid that Momo get involved too. Lala was innocent enough, and her actions and weird scenarios were all on accident. But Momo TRIED to make things weird. Mikan herself tried acting as a mediator at times to try and relieve the problem...but that was hardly ever, she had her own issues to worry about looking after the house.

That was already hard enough as it was. Having to look after both the house, the food management and meals, and making sure her idiot brother stayed out of trouble. She almost felt less like the little sister, and more like the big sibling. Rito was supposed to be the older member of the family, and yet he was still the useless brother now that he always was. Her mind drifted in her sleep, wondering what life without Rito would be like. If she was the only child in the family.

Sure, Rito was there for her in times of need, and she was grateful for her big brother. The boy would often cheer her up in bad times, and she would end up being grateful for his smiles. Still, the thought was something she couldn’t get out of her mind tonight, even in her dreams. Whether it was for the best or the worst, what would Mikan Yuuki’s life be...without Rito?

Meanwhile, her best friend Yami stood silently in the corner. Her eyes were shut, the girl had fallen asleep standing up. It was a habit she had to get into while travelling through space. Yami worked as an assassin, and travelled through the worst and most dangerous parts of the galaxy. Under those circumstances, she couldn’t afford any **peaceful** nights of sleep. Even in slumber, the Golden Darkness couldn’t even drop her guard. It was survival of the fittest. To a point where she had trained herself to stay ever vigilant in sleep.

But tonight was different. She felt safe with Mikan, and with so little happening on Earth lately and the downstanding of Nemesis, Azenda and even Black, she could afford to let her guard down for the first time in a long time. She still stood in place, as the blonde was not used to bedding. But still, she let herself slumber. Even dream.

That would only make this next part easier.

A black portal had opened in the center of the ceiling, and out from it fell and oddly mismatching color. Pink. A small pink blob hit the ground, making a small splashing sound as it made impact on the hard surface. It’s liquidated body had spread across the floor from the impact, but then started to recollect itself in the center of the splash zone. It reformed into a cute, pink ball. It looked around it’s new surroundings, scared and confused as to its new location. But as it looked, the alien saw two young girls. Girls that were too young. Girls that were too flat.

They needed that taken away, they didn’t need any sense of innocence. They needed bigger bodies and less clothing! The goo creature knew what had to be done. Especially after having been robbed of it’s grand opportunity before, having it’s chance to further bimbofy the pink haired princess just ripped away right in its grasp. The critter would find her again, but for now, it had its own frustration built up. And it needed to vent.

By bimbofying the first girls it saw!

It started with the girl laying on the bed, the brown haired girl. The creature climbed up the side of the bed, up the leg of the furniture, even leaving thick traces of slime behind on the bed frame. Once it climbed up, it saw the thick fabric of blanket covering her small body. It leapt forward and grabbed the edge of the blanket, and jumped back off the bed to pull the sheets off of the brunette. It climbed back onto the bed the same way, and looked over her body. Small, underdeveloped, like she was still going through puberty. Fortunately, there was a power to kick that development into overdrive.

It jumped forward again, landing on her exposed belly button. The process had begun, as her body started stretching. Slowly but surely, her body had been gaining some height, a process that actually would have been somewhat painful had she been awake for the transformation. Fortunately, she was sound asleep, albeit groaning a bit in pain. But the process didn’t last long as her groaning came to a halt. If she was standing up, one could see that the Yuuki girl had grown to 5 feet and 4 inches, only half a foot taller than her original height, but it would catch eyes for a girl of her age. And to think, she’d get older one day.

But that wasn’t the only thing that had started growing. As per usual, her breasts and butt had started expanding as well, straining her clothing in an uncomfortable fashion. She couldn’t help but moan in both pleasure and slight pain as her growing boobs got tightened around her pajama top. It felt wrong...but so pleasant. Even in her sleep, she managed to reach and take off her own shirt. It was more of an instinctual reaction however, it’s not like she would have if she was awake…

Would she?

In Mikan’s dreaming mind, she kept dreaming of a life without Rito. In her memory, she recalled times where she saw Rito trying to cook a good meal for his sick mother Rinko. She would occasionally come home, but would occasionally come back sick. At the age of 10, Rito would try making a decent lunch to try and cheer her up, only to burn the food completely. After Rito realized his failure back then, Mikan decided to step up and cook her own meal for their mother. Not only was it good, it was better than anything a girl of her age should have even been able to make. Times like these only made the brunette realize the family might do alright without him.

...but would **she**?

After all, she would have been all alone at home without him. One could easily go crazy in isolation after the amount of time she had spent with Rito. If she ended up being the only child in the Yuuki family, no Rito at all, she would have been TRULY alone. She hadn’t had any time for any real friends, not any outside of her time at school. So at home it would have been just her.

Heck, if it wasn’t for Rito, Lala wouldn’t have even had a reason to stay on Earth. Which meant a lot of the lively events that they had to go through together would never have happened. Nana wouldn’t have made friends with Mea, Haruna wouldn’t have tried making any new friends thanks to her time with Lala, or even befriending the ghost girl Oshizu. And Mikan herself...she wouldn’t have even had a friend like Yami. The blonde haired girl was only on Earth due to a contract to kill Rito. But in a world without Rtio, she would still be out in nowhere space all alone.

Just like Mikan would be alone.

Maybe she _did_ need her big brother. Even if he did seem a little useless, Mikan could still try and find some appreciation for Rito. He was kind of nice too, helping her out emotionally every now and then. And when Mikan was sick, he tried his best to take care of _her_. He really did have some purpose in her life. Though, she could do without the burnt meals during times of sickness. She preferred a good dose of sperm.

That thought didn’t even raise any red flags in her mind as the alien slime had continued accelerating her changes. Her breasts had ballooned out, bouncing in each sensation of growth. By now, they were D cups. Much bigger than she should be for her age. But she wouldn’t be able to recognize that as a bad thing, soon. Had she continued laying there defenseless, she would be able to wake up the next morning completely loose, and ready for her **big** brother.~

She had let her mind wander into a dream, and saw she was back in the Yuuki household. But it was different, off...pretty. The entire interior had been completely redecorated, the walls and ceiling painted a hot pink, and the floor was recarpeted with a fuzzy, light pink carpet instead. Mikan walked through the living room, her bare feet brushing against the fuzzy floor. It tickled, enough to make her realize she WAS barefoot. She looked down...and saw she was completely naked?

“You want some lunch, Mikan?”

She turned and saw her brother sitting on the couch, leaning against a ruby red, heart shaped cushion. But not only that, there was something unbelievably unsettling about this sight of her older sibling. He was completely pantsless, and his penis was shot right out for the world to see. Not only that, it was inhumanly huge! She couldn’t believe it was almost 2 feet long, and that he was showing it off, not even minding if anyone saw it. If his own SISTER saw it. Now Mikan _knew_ it was a dream, Rito wouldn’t be this big, and he wouldn’t show it off like a trophy.

And yet...she couldn’t take her eyes off it.

She couldn’t stop staring at the thick, meaty cock. How it throbbed with anticipation at the prospect before him. It seems they both had their own wants. Their own needs. Each other. They needed each other so badly. Mikan looked over the meat, eyeing up and down, wondering how to get as much out of it as possible at once. For a brief moment, she stopped caring about the fact that it was her own brother. She stopped caring about how much the voice screaming in the back of her mind told her to wake up. She only listened to the charming voice of her older brother.

“You didn’t answer my question, Mikan.” Rito referred to her once again, his hand reaching forward to slowly jerk off his cock right there in front of his sister. She was drawn in by the motions, approaching her older brother. Taboo. Immorality. Flat out incest. She was about to break so many rules set by society with what the older boy was implying she do. But she couldn’t take her eyes away. She couldn’t help but lick her fattening lips at the sight of such a beautiful and thick dick.

...maybe just this once. It’s just a dream, after all, right? “...I-I’d like some...l-lunch. Please…”

“‘Please’ what?”

Mikan whined, squirming in place. She almost seemed excited at what she was being prompted to say, but was also nervous. She did what she could to cast aside that hesitation, especially once she saw a small spurt of pre cum shoot out the dick. Finally, she spoke up, trying to sound as needy and in need as possible. “...please, onii-chan…”

Rito smiled, and removed his hand from his monster cock so there would be more meat for his sister to play with. He made a gesturing motion to call over the brown haired girl to his seat. She approached and got on her knees, placing her hands on the boys inner thigh. Now that Mikan had gotten so close, it was starting to set in just how huge her brother’s penis was. She didn’t know where to start, especially since this was her first real dick. Her first time seeing a dick...and she knew it wouldn’t be the last.~

Mikan lifted her head up to reach over the head of the dick, opening her mouth as wide as possible. It _was_ a thick rod, after all, there was only so much her mouth could take in for her first time. She bobbed down and closed her lips, and started sucking. She really started to get into this, despite the fact that this was still only her first time. Rito didn’t moan that much though, as if acting unimpressed with such low level skill. Mikan looked up though, stopping her sucking just for a moment to see what the older brother had thought of it. Sure, for a moment, he was disappointed...but then he gave a coy smile. “I didn’t say to stop yet.~”

Mikan nodded, her head shaking in a little trepidation from her brother’s assertion of dominance...and got her mouth back around the meat. She started sucking, the precum shooting onto her tongue as she moaned into the dick. The brown haired girl hadn’t tasted anything like this. So salty...yet mysteriously, so addicting. She sucked harder, bobbing her head up and down slightly to pleasure the dick into a much quicker orgasm. She needed that taste sooner. It was like a drug. Mikan got that one little taste…

And in only a second, it wasn’t enough.

Mikan reached one hand up, not wanting her other hand to leave the comfort of her ~~brother’s~~ onii-chan’s warm thigh. Even if both hands were needed to jerk off a monster cock like this, she needed at least one hand planted somewhere stable to hold herself up while she was leaning with her mouth over it. Especially when it’s thickness was enough to choke her if she fell too deep into the cock. She needed to stay alive, to stay conscious. At least just long enough to get another taste of that amazing spooge…

She eyeballed the shaft as she rubbed off the cock, still amazed by it’s size. Who knew that 2 foot dicks like these were even possible? And the girth, it was so wide, so thick! She’d need both hands just to reach around it completely! It was like a dream come true! And to think, there was a treasure almost just as great at the base of the shaft. Rito’s swollen testicles, each one almost the size of baseballs! Who knew how much sperm each one could produce at once?...how much thick, creamy, delicious cum they would make for his fuck doll of a sister?~

Rito leaned back into the cushion, moaning in delight at his sister’s increased efforts. She was doing so much better now, and only seemed to want more and more. She may only become addicted at this rate. It would probably be best to stop her before she becomes so hungry she glues herself to the cock...but that sounded like too much fun to just stop her there either. Why deny either of them such a pleasure?

At long last, he let loose and came in her mouth, letting loose an enormous flood in the slut’s throat. Mikan gagged at first, not used to the feeling. Imagine if someone stuck a garden hose right in front of your mouth, then turned it up to full blast. The same kind of spray just drowned out most of her mouth, and every individual taste bud was registering the taste of cum. Rito sprayed for almost a good minute, the young girl unable to believe how much her ~~big brother~~ onii-chan had produced in a single orgasm. It should be humanly impossible...and yet she welcomed and encouraged the treat to keep giving her it’s cream filling.

Mikan let whatever spunk she couldn’t let sit in her mouth just spray upward and fall on her face, warm and sticky strings of cum all across her slutty mug. It felt nice. But it would feel nicer in her mouth, which was already flooded. She didn’t wanna swallow. Not yet. She tried so desperately to savor that wonderful taste, gurgling it right in her mouth with her head tilted upward to make it easier. She had to stop shortly afterward, a drip of cum nearly seeped into her eye and couldn’t let it fall in. Well...maybe.

At long last, Mikan swallowed, replacing the need to taste what would be her new favorite treat with the need to breath. She felt great again for a moment...and then felt empty again. Like she needed that taste again. And the best part of it was, she could have it. Rito’s dick never went flacid, it was as hard now as it was when she stepped into the room. Rito noticed her intense eye contact towards the throbbing head, and smirked very sinisterly. “You want more, don’t ya, slut?”

Mikan quivered. That word...it excited her even more, only enhancing her need for that taste. It only made sense, sluts did need cum. And boy, did she need his cum more than anything. “Y-Yes...p-please…”

“Then beg. Beg like a good bimbo.”

“P-Please!” She spoke loudly, not even hesitating for a moment. Why question such an odd sounding when it seemed so irrelevant in comparison to the need for dick? “I-I wanna be a good bimbo, just feed me more cum!”

“Much better.” He spoke dominantly, before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back towards the cock. It hurt at first, but she didn’t care. She only wanted that sweet meat and tasty cream. She knew it was just a dream. A happy, blissful dream she wished she would never wake up from. Or if she did wake up, then let this be her new reality.~

Speaking of reality, the slime slipped off her belly to look onward and admire its handiwork. Mikan had grown significantly in height, now about 5 feet and 4 inches, and would only grow taller as age would progress. Her breasts had stopped growing long ago, though they had stopped at a fair level. They finished at D cup, maybe even double D. Her hair had grown out behind her as well, softening and lengthening to gorgeous levels. It had grown out to her ass, and the strands that had been tied up at the top of her head just dropped out in front of her face.

And speaking of her face, the most noticeable feature was her newer, plump lips. They nearly rivaled Mikado’s, who was the biggest bimbo in all regions so far. But what face was complete without the appearance enhanced by makeup? Her face had been painted with the thickest layers so far, looking like a whore with how much there was. But that was merely compensation. With all the other bimbo’s around her being far more stacked, she had to have some notable features that would look more attractive. Perhaps when it was finished, the slime could work on sluttifying her closet as well.

And with that, the first girl was done. Now to move on to the assassin.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer, and am somewhat disappointed with the end result. Maybe depending on the reception I will go back and do what I can to extend it, maybe even start the chapter over from scratch. Hope you enjoy regardless.


	8. Yami

**Chapter 8: Yami**

The slime creature leapt off of the smiling sister, making its way across the room crawling on the wooden floor. The alien couldn’t wait to see what kind of bimbo the legendary Golden Darkness would turn into. She was the kind of girl who absolutely hated perverts, frowning upon any sexual act, even those that had nothing to do with her and were completely consensual...well, gotta grow up some time, right?

It latched onto her foot, tickling her soles as it sent pleasure upward. It wanted to be up somewhere higher, preferably cleavage, but it could only risk getting so close to a trained assassin. She didn’t quite moan, not getting enough of a sexual sensation from a slime to the foot. But there was definitely enough to cause some twitching. Her hair strands lifted up frantically, her nanomachines in her body responding to an uneasy feeling she was starting to feel. But that didn’t stop the alien, at most it made the creature more cautious.

* * *

Yami herself was lost in her own dream, not unlike Mikan before her. And like Mikan, the blonde haired girl’s dream started off innocent enough...ok, innocent was the wrong word. She was an assassin, and one with a semi guilty conscience. Sure, she accepted that she had taken lives before in the past, and went into those jobs knowing the consequences. But back then, it was simply a matter of survival. Kill or be killed. T’was the ways of the old, lawless galaxy.

But ever since coming to Earth, circumstances had changed. Between her contract against Rito, being befriended by princess Lala, and befriending Mikan Yuuki, the Golden Darkness has had a major change of heart. She didn’t bother questioning whether any of her past was “right or wrong”, she knew the costs. But at the very least...she wondered if it was necessary. If Yami could have found ways to survive without killing. The same answer kept coming back in the back of her mind. She **could** have evaded most of those conflicts, she **could** have just ran away as she had the same kind of power for escaping as she did for fighting. She **could** have stolen the money she needed to survive, rather than just accept blood money. Sure, it still would have been wrong, but at least some people would still be alive.

And that thought haunted her.

In the sandman’s world, she wasn’t blessed with sweet dreams. She had been plagued with a nightmare world. She had looked around her surroundings, and it looked like one of the planets she was once contracted to attack for a mission. Buildings wrecked, cities torn, a sky blacker than the darkest void. It was horrifying, but she was used to it. She had grown numb to it. But that didn’t mean she wanted to be here either. Yami started walking through the wreckage, desperate to find a way out.

“ _...ill...all…_ ”

Yami stopped dead in her tracks, halted by the sound of a voice which seemingly called out to her. It would only make sense for it to call her in her own dream. But who was it? What was it saying?

“ _You...ill...us all…_ ”

The voice seemed to speak up a little louder, but still not clear enough to be fully comprehensible. But there was something else going on as well. What was more was that the voice...was growing numerous. Like a legion, many voices calling out the same words at once. And as more voices joined in, growing louder and louder, the message became clearer and clearer. And more hauntingly, a person came into view from behind one of the collapsed walls. A man, from the looks of it...one with a blade wound slashed across his chest. And he spoke the clearest of them all, sending chills down Yami’s spine with his message.

“ _You killed us all!_ ”

Yami backed up in what she hardly ever felt for her victims, or even from them. Fear. She wanted to run, she wanted to get away, but all she saw in every directions were faces of the dead, faces she ended herself. Lives that she had brought to an unfair end all in attempt to make a living in the galaxy. She once thought she could handle having so many lives on her conscience. But when dreams like these started coming to her, it started to get worse. And to think, she often hid this kind of pain from all those around her. Acting so stone and cold, just to cover a deeper pain and guilt…

* * *

From the outside, the bimbo slime could sense her inner torment, and wanted to weep for her sake...but, being the mischievous creature it was, it tried to come up with a way to exploit Yami’s hidden emotions. Ones she herself never realized she had. To do that…

It had to reintroduce an old friend.

* * *

Back in Yami’s nightmare, the undead had started closing in on the assassin, surrounding her from literally all sides. She had started to react negatively, and decided it was time to strike back. “These men...are already dead.” She spoke to herself. “And none of this is real.” With her own words of self reassurance, Yami lifted her right arm up to hold out in front of herself, and tried forming it into a blade for slashing through the enemies…

But nothing had happened. Her nanomachines weren’t reacting in the least bit. Just a normal arm, and plenty of undead alien monsters ready to rip her apart in her own mind. The one place where she was supposed to feel safest, and right now it was where she felt most vulnerable. She wanted to back away from the enemies in fear, but knew it was futile once she recalled the same monsters awaiting her in the rear. Neither fight nor flight was an option. She wanted to voice for help, she wanted to call out for someone to assist her, free her. Save her. But she couldn’t even work up the strength or courage for even that much. Yami only stood there, frozen in fear…

Until, in an instant, the enemies had vanished into a bright pink mist, dissipating into nothingness. Yami was relieved knowing she was saved, but confused as to what could have caused this sudden change. What on Earth freed her from her own terror? Why did it bother to save her at all? She looked around in all directions, until the blonde haired girl looked to behind her, and saw that there was a new girl in this lifeless environment. Or rather, somewhat lifeless. The only life left was a small, blooming flower field surrounding the new girl. A girl that looked familiar...yet different from anyone she knew.

“...Tear?”

The blonde girl looked to the older woman, shocked to see she was met by her progenitor, Tearju Lunatique. A woman that raised Yami for a short period of her life in youth. But of course she would. Tearju was like a mother to her, when in reality, Yami was made as a sort of clone from this woman. The glasses wearing blonde had started in a group made to create all sorts of genetic experiments. Tearju’s was Yami, but it turned into something more with those two. It only made the older woman that much more suitable for the next move.

“T-Tear? What are you doing here?”

“I can sense your pain, Yami. I know what you’re hiding.”

Yami said nothing, not wanting to agree with the more mature woman about her internal agony, not wanting others to share her pain or burden. But the Golden Darkness also couldn’t deny it either, after all Tear had just witnessed to a major guilt run from all the lives Yami had taken in the past. What _could_ she say?... “...you don’t...know me.”

“...perhaps it’s because you don’t talk about it. I understand if you want to be alone sometimes, but there’s only so much you can keep from the people around you. That you can keep from me.” Why? Why did Tear have to force her way into her life now? She could understand wanting to be in her life, but there was only so much she could tell without damaging the scientist’s heart. To know that the little girl she once helped raise had been broken into a killer. Well, she knew...she just didn’t know how bad. “Yami, I can’t help if you don’t talk.”

“...do you ever think maybe I don’t talk...because you CAN’T help?”

“Huh?”

Yami looked down, not able to look her mother type figure in the eye as she was about to face an unwanted truth. The world of the flower field Tear stood in grew ever brighter, more beautiful. More flowers, and even a small tree had started growing behind her. But at the same time, Yami’s darkened world was only growing worse, whatever sense of light and life it DID have was dying out. The decay was accelerating as her own heart had darkened more. “...I had caused so much harm...so much pain...I thought living on Earth would help me move on...but I can’t live without that pain coming back to haunt me…”

Despite being only a dreamt up figment of her imagination in this instance, Tear couldn’t help but feel a swell of pity for her clone, the closest thing to a daughter she’s ever had. Still, this moment of weakness, this emotional breakdown, this was exactly the kind of weak point that needed to be exploited. While Yami had still hung her head in shame, the dream Tearju smiled an evil...but lewd smile. “...so you can’t live with the memory of the pain you’ve inflicted...what if I told you you can start over?”

Yami’s head shot back up to look at the woman, but not soon enough to see the smile as it soon disappeared. There was a way out? For a brief moment, the younger girl’s face had lit up with something else. Something she herself hadn’t felt. Ever. Something warm. Something bright...Hope, maybe. “Wh-What do you mean? What can start over?”

“Your entire life. Or rather, your memory of it.” Tearju explained, the light behind her looking even brighter somehow. Light shining in through the dark clouds like a Jacob’s ladder shining upon her. “You can forget all the pain that made you into the Golden Darkness. You can remember a different life. A life you are happy with.”

Thus, the younger blonde’s silence returned. It sounded too good to be true. Heck...it didn’t sound too good to begin with. “...I’ll pass.” Tear tilted her head a bit, curious as to why such a wonderful opportunity for Yami to release herselves from such shackles...would only be denied. “Changing my memories...it won’t solve anything. It won’t solve any pain I’ve felt, and certainly won’t change any pain I’ve inflicted. I’m sorry, Tear...but no.”

This was getting tricky. Yami was still too reclusive, too emotionally retracted from herself, all just cause she was holding in a bit of hate, resentment towards herself?...still. Yami was a tough girl. Sometimes you had to be kind...and other times, you had to be tougher than the tough. In an instance like this...the false Tearju had to be both. “...you know I had my own pains to endure back when we were separated?”

“Huh?”

“I know what you’re going through, Yami.” Tear spoke, trying to sound a bit choked up and regretful as she possibly could, all in an attempt to open up to the assassin’s emotional side. “...after I told the organization I wouldn’t let you be used as their weapon, they tried to have me killed. I helped you escape, and had to escape myself all on my own. I had to survive in the universe alone on my own. I too have done horrible things I’m not proud of…”

“T...Tear?”

“Don’t think you can’t talk to me, Yami...because I know your pain better than you think.” Yami was torn up inside, she had no idea Tear had struggled so much. Had she really...gone so far? Just for survival? Of course, she hadn’t. Not one bit. The real Tearju Lunatique just hid out in the darkest corner of the galaxy. This...imaginary imposter, appealing to the lost girl...was only taking this form to appeal to whatever would make her most vulnerable...to the next big step. “But you know how I coped?”

“H...How?”

“I had to distract myself from those memories.” Tear spoke trying to sound as guiding as she possibly could for the young girl, trying her best to be a mother figure in this moment. She approached the assassin, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I had to force myself to forget...and imagine a whole new life I wish I _could_ have lived.”

Was that really any way to live, though? Imagining a fake life you never lived just to lie to yourself about a life you regret living? It was horrible, probably worse than the regretful life. Even if it did provide some form of bliss, it would be wrong for her to live a life that technically wasn’t even hers. And yet...bliss did sound better than that nightmare she was about to face before. It was a dream realm as well, so she didn’t question whether or not this may or may not have been something the real Tearju would say. “...how...can I do it?”

“It’s easy, my dear.” Tear held a hand out, reaching into the darkness for only a moment. This was it. The moment of truth. The decision made here would affect the rest of her dream, and potentially her life. If she denied Tearju, she may be left to having these horrid nightmares and guilt all the way to her grave. But if Yami accepted the hand...she may free herself from not just pain, but her own past. She could really have a fresh start. Maybe end up having a life she was happy with.

Yami reached out, taking a hand from her surrogate mother and walking into the light. The shadow world behind her had faded away completely, into an absolute nothingness of a pink void. Pink. It was unusual to look at, especially to a girl who was so used to the darkness. But it felt...oddly pleasant. Like she could feel warm here, comfortable. Not just surrounded by the pink world, but the flower field around the two blondes as well. Especially the comfort of the older blonde. She had never felt more safe...more secure…

Than in the disguised slime’s embrace.

The world had started fading away, a bright light surrounding both blonde girls as the dead world had crumbled around them. The dream world had started reshaping itself, creating a new scenario and setting entirely for Yami to dream up. Or rather, to remember. To remember a past that was...and at the same time, a past that would cease to exist. At least in the mind of the young girl.

A young girl who was created and grown in a lab as an experiment, meant to be used as a weapon to kill the great king Gid Lucion Deviluke. A girl with the power of transforming her body into any form of weaponry. A bioweapon. Codenamed Eve by her creator and progenitor, Doctor Tearju Lunatique. However, that purpose was not her intention. Quite far from it actually.

Once Tearju had spent enough time with the girl, the two quickly grew attached to each other. Eve would end up looking up to the older woman like a mother figure. Heck, at her age, she could easily believe Tear was her biological mother. Tear would often make meals for the child, read her stories, and teach the young Eve some more practical uses for her transformation powers (in hopes she would think to use them more than as weapons).

However, an accident had occurred, leading Eve and Tear to become separated. Tearju had fled to the far corners of the universe, hiding from the very organization she had worked for, just because she tried to quickly turn against them in an attempt to rescue and free Eve. The latter had only half succeeded. Eve had gotten away from the organization...only to be left alone in the universe. To be left to survive out in the harsh wilderness of space on her own. Slaying whatever enemies and monsters would attack her all in an attempt to live. After some point, the girl grew numb to the feeling. That twisted sensation of murder. She still held onto that pain though. Their pain, and hers. The pain that would grow into an ever expanding darkness.

‘Tis the partial source of her own name that helped make her a legend, a name she adopted too quickly...Golden Darkness.

But what about a different story?

Yami had embraced the woman who had offered her that chance, a moment to be able to start over with a clean slate. No monsters, no assassins, hopefully a more happy and peaceful life that would have taken her to Earth regardless. She let her mind get wrapped in a warm light to be calmed down, to feel better for whatever this process of “starting over” was that she was told about. For now, just be absorbed in the warm light…

The pink light.

Suddenly, memories starting fading, if only for a moment. Yami was no longer an assassin on Earth. She seemed to only recall the moments of youth in her life. Her childhood. The lab. The books and meals...brought by the older blonde. For only this moment, she let her memories of modern days be so clouded so she could feel like a kid again. And she did. It made her feel...happy.

Yami saw the white room all around her, the room she was kept in for examination by the other scientists. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. The only thing she was missing was her best friend, her surrogate mother. Tearju.

The sliding door to the other end of the room, across from Yami’s bed, had slid open to reveal the woman in question. While the taller blonde was still somewhat old at this point in her life, Tearju was still a very beautiful woman, even this early on. Her blonde hair almost as long, if not longer than what it was now. So long, so full, so...sexy? Was that the word? Yami couldn’t place it, but there was something wrong about this look. How could she tell, her memory of modern day felt so clouded…

No...this was right. It had to be. With Tear’s enormous breasts and widened hips, she looked exactly how she should. Like the mother figure she was trying to be. So big she couldn’t keep them too restrained by clothing, allowing easy groping access from the other scientists who wanted to “experiment” on her. She didn’t mind too much, though. Or at least not too much. If she could keep her body more concealed, she would. But she very much didn’t mind showing off to her little girl, Eve.

“Hiya, Tear!” The ever chipper Yami spoke up, much happier in life back then. She was only a blissful child back then. Tear had hoped she could stay this happy. This blissful.

“It’s ok, Eve.” Tearju spoke, trying to make the young child feel more comfortable around her. She patted the little girl on the head, petting her soft hair with a smile. “You don’t need to keep calling me by name, sweetie.”

“I don’t?” The younger girl tilted her head, confused by that statement and not at all by the fact she was still being called Eve. She didn’t quite understand what the older blonde meant, which only made her more curious. “What can I call you?”

Tearju smiled, her plumped and madeup lips moving into a fashion to express her happiness around the closest thing to a daughter she had. She moved the head patting hand down to place it down on Eve’s shoulder. “You can call me mother...or mom.”

“Mom?”

“That’s right. It’s a name girl’s call their female caretakers. I’ve been taking care of you, hun. That makes me like a mother to you.~”

Yami smiled. It felt kind of sweet to call her “mom” instead. She did take good care of her in youth, better than anyone else at the facility. She hugged Tearju by the hips, not being tall enough to reach any further. She could only hug so much what with Tear’s hips being so damn wide. “Sure! Thanks, mom!”

Tear smiled in return, happy to hear her young girl being so accepting. “Whatever will make you happy, Eve.~”

“Hey, hey! Did you bring the new story book? Can you read it to me? Pleeeaaase?”

Tearju smiled, Eve’s boundless happiness and excitement rubbing off on her. She reached out from behind her, hiding some picture books in her bag out of view. Once she pulled them to a point where the young girl could see them, the older blonde could see her excitement visibly multiply, eager to hear new stories. “I always keep my promises, Eve. I’ll start with whatever one you want, hun.”

“Really?!...can I see them first?”

“Sure thing.” Tearju handed the stack of children’s books over to the eager child, who accepted them with complete glee at the idea of so many options to go through. Tearju smiled, wishing she had this kind of attitude in her own youth. But it made her happy that Eve could experience this much joy in her youth, especially given the circumstances of being kept for experiments. She looked very happy. Until…

“Hey, mom? What’s this?”

Eve held up a magazine, completely different from the series of picture books from the pile she had received. But it wasn’t just a magazine. There was a woman with little to no clothing covering her body, mostly some erotic lingerie. Tear blushed, and snatched the nudie mag away from the innocent girl. “Y-You’re not supposed to have that!” She said embarrassed. But it wasn’t like she didn’t want them to be seen either. “Wh-Where did you even get that?”

“It was in the stack of books you gave.” Uh oh. She had accidentally kept that with her for some private time in the faculty restroom, not for her daughter to see. Sure, she could be ok with Eve seeing these kinds of things when she was older, especially if the clone really did take after the ~~new~~ original Tear. But Eve, being the curious child she was, and especially in a tampered dream world, had to speak up. “That’s the one I wanna see!”

“E-Eve?”

“I wanna see the pictures in that book!” She spoke while pointing to the magazine, all the more eager to see whatever images were in there. Tearju tried to hide it behind her back for a moment, trying to pretend the magazine didn’t exist. This only got the child more and more interested. “I wanna see the boooooook!” She whined, acting like a spoiled child to get what she wanted. Eve wouldn’t let it go until she saw the picture book with the pretty lady on the front.

“E-Eve, please-”

“I don’t wanna see the other books, I wanna see that one!”

“I…*sigh* fine.” Tear gave way, not seeing much way to convince the child otherwise. Then again, that’s exactly what the dream Tearju was hoping for. For Eve to become interested enough in that one magazine. She pulled it back out from behind her, showing it off only enough for the child to once again see the cover, the image of the woman in lingerie. “If I show you a little bit of this, will you promise to try a different book later?”

“Sure!”

“Very well.” Both blondes walked over to the bed, sitting down at the edge of the cushiony mattress. The mother figure held the magazine open, showing off a whole catalogue of female models that were showing off the new undergarment designs. Eve had been completely blown away by some of these clothing designs, the only attire she was used to seeing were her own short dress, and lab coats like Tearju and the other scientists wore.

The older blonde flipped through the pages, showing off only the pictures one at a time. Even then, she would only turn the page when Eve gave the cue that she was done looking. Occasionally, the child would try to read some of the writing by the sides of the images, trying to read whatever those articles had to say. But there was only so much she could read, she was still so young that the girl was still learning how to read. Every once in a while, she would either give up because she didn’t understand what the article was talking about, or because there was a word she couldn’t pronounce that frustrated her to read.

But there was one word that she could read, but it confused her. In the article talking about one blonde haired model posing in some pink bra and panties. She was very pretty, and even had large, excessively huge breasts like Tearju. The article had talked about her appearance and how the woman got the modeling gig, but there was one word that stood out to Eve, one that she had never heard before. “Mom? What’s that word?”

Tearju looked down to that paragraph, and became somewhat aroused by the way it talked about the model. She blushed, trying to look somewhat hesitant towards Eve in an attempt to make it look convincing, to lead Yami to believe that she didn’t want to talk about it. But after a moment, she spoke up anyway, secretly eager to talk about it. “That...says ‘bimbo’, Eve.”

“Bimbo? What’s that?”

“A bimbo, Eve...is a woman with blonde hair. They are really, really pretty women, and they try so hard to look even prettier to make people like them.”

“Ohhh! You mean like you!”

Tear blushed even deeper, but not opposed to the idea of being called a bimbo. She tried her best to hide a smile, the excitement of the child showing interest towards the bimbo talk. Hook, line, and sinker. “Wh-What do you mean, dear?”

“Well, you have pretty blonde hair!” Eve’s own hair had morphed into two large hands that reached out towards the mother-figure’s own hair, brushing the fingers through the luscious locks to emphasise her point. “And you are already super pretty, Tear! And don’t a bunch of the scientists call you nice names too, doesn’t that mean they like you?”

“W-Well...when you put it like that…” Tear smiled, actually happy that she had been addressed in such a way. Most people would feel insulted for being called a bimbo. But Tear only felt ecstatic at the name, and it made her even happier that her own daughter-figure would recognize that too. “I suppose I _am_ a bimbo.~”

“Am I a bimbo too?”

Tear looked down at the child, her innocence and curiosity crossing together in the worst/best possible way. She had wanted to answer that question so badly, especially considering the stakes that had ridden on that response. But this conversation would sway her decisions in the future anyway. How much so would vary upon the older woman’s choice of words. Tear simply smiled, and patted the girl’s head some. “Perhaps you can be one day. I’ll help you be whatever you wanna be.~”

“Yay!” Eve hugged ~~Tearju~~ her mother, happy that she would support her in such a way. She was still so young, so impressionable at this age, the decision’s that would be made here in her remaining days at the lab would affect her future. Or rather, the present day outside of this dream memory. Yami’s own mentality may be completely different, all because one moment had changed everything. But as she remained in the memory, she asked ~~Tearju~~ her mother once again about the magazine. “Can you bring more books like that next time?”

“Sure thing, Eve.~”

The memory had ended there, and things in the blonde girl's mind had started shifting. Memories had begun altering, events had ended differently, and her perception of the world had been completely warped. As did her body in the outside world of reality, though that was her body finally giving in to the bimbo slime’s power.

When she was young, she was shown so many other ways that women could be defined as bimbos by a younger Tearju Lunatique. So many ways she was excited to try once she was old enough. But things got tricky once the organization still tried to force the ways of being a bioweapon onto Eve. Tearju still refused, and had the child sent away. Eve was sent off to the far corners of the galaxy, Tear wanting her to be sent as far away from any form of violence as possible. But once again, she was left alone...to become Yami.

But not the same Yami.

As she realized her potential of her transformation powers, Yami discovered she could grow her body out into different sizes. Experimenting in private amongst other star systems, Yami would grow out her body proportions, trying her best to replicate that of the Tearju she remembered. Large breasts twice as big as the human head, hips as wise to match, an ass that refused to quit, and hair that could reform into...shapes. Ones the girl didn’t understand at first, until she inserted them into different areas of her body. Each one felt amazing, and she only craved more.

And realized that was what it was. That she had finally reached that point. Yami could finally fulfill her and Tear’s desire...to become a bimbo.

Throughout her travels, Yami still needed money to survive. It wasn’t easy to make it in this galaxy, especially in a post war scenario like after the rise of Gid Lucion Deviluke. But those that did make their great livings had it **made**. Those were Yami’s targets. She took the ship that she had escaped in, and had to fly off to whatever planets she thought could shelter her for a time. And to make her living, all she had to do was grow her body out to whatever sizes would catch the eyes of the wealthiest looking men, then lure them back into her ship and rock his fucking world.

Each man (and occasional woman) was shown a whole new world of pleasure by the self proclaimed bimbo, who had done everything she could to make her own appearance and even that of her ship’s appear as alluring as possible. Even the ship’s interior was redecorated to have pink walls and floorings, to maximize the feeling of seduction. To a point where Yami even felt somewhat aroused in her own ship, no matter how used to the setting she got.

Through these appearances, and her own means of seduction and sex for a quick buck, Yami quickly developed an identity for the universe to recognize her by. Less like a bounty hunter, and more like a legendary, galactic hooker. One whose name became exactly that, a legend. That name...was Pink Darkness.

* * *

In the realm of reality, Yami smiled in bliss, falling into a well needed sweet dream as she continued to sleep standing up. Her hair had continued to act up in accordance with the pleasure she was constantly receiving from the bimbo slime. But instead of forming into blades and weapons, they formed into phalic shapes, dildo’s galore. Her breasts and height had grown, in a similar fashion to Mikan before her (though her breast size may now be bigger than the brunette). And now, with her transform abilities, she cold even be so much more!

The creature let go of Yami’s foot, her transformation now over. Pleased with it’s new work of Mikan and Yami, it squirmed away towards the door out of the bedroom in order to find a way to get out and into the world. It slid out under the door, leaving some slimey residue under the surface. Now that the creature was free and vented of frustration, it could continue it’s search for the pink haired goddess that welcomed it into her arms the day before. The girl who was so deserving of love in return, and even more deserving of a body worth screwing all day everyday.

The world was it’s playground, and it was time to explore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the last chapter felt too short, this one felt much longer. No idea how that happened. Guess I just had more to work on with this one, as this was the first transformation with MAJOR alterations to the mind. Hope it works anyway, a lot of work went into this one.


	9. New Home

**Chapter 9: New Home**

**Friday Morning**

Rito’s eyes slowly opened, the light that seeped in from the window leaking in onto his face, the warmth of the sunlight waking him up. He smiled as he awoke from the dream world, having a surprisingly pleasant sleep last night. Of course, he dreamt of what he usually did. Food. So why did this dream in particular feel so pleasant? Simple.

It was stress relieving compared to yesterday’s events.

Run. Mikado. And now Lala. Three girls that were all turned into sex obsessed floozies, or only half that with Lala’s case. With the rampancy of a slime alien that transformed women into bimbo’s, the gang had a chance of falling into a sort of sexy apocalypse. And what better place to start with than Sainan High? But thanks to the efforts of Rito, Lala, and one of her inventions that actually worked for once, the slime creature was captured before it could do too much harm. And in record time too.

And now Lala had the creature locked up in her lab, hopefully working on a cure. He was back in the comfort of his own home. And most notably, Haruna had spent the night and would keep staying with them. Truly, it was a dream come true. How could this get better? The Yuuki boy got up out of bed and put his clothes on like any other morning, getting ready for another day of school. It would be a bit awkward with three of the girls he knew being changed, but in a few days they would be back to normal. He could grin and bear it a little longer. Especially since he had such wonderful help.

Speaking of the girl that wanted to help, Rito looked down to see the futon already folded up. Haruna had already gotten up, and must have been downstairs for breakfast. “Huh. Wonder how long ago she got up. Haruna’s an early bird if there ever was one.” He spoke as he buttoned up his blazer, completing his school attire for the day. Time to head downstairs, see what kind of breakfast Mikan had cooked up for the morning.

“Hey! Morning, guys!” He shouted to the females downstairs from the hallway, eager to see everyone this morning. Today felt like a good day. Everyone that he enjoyed being with were all with him at home, and the Deviluke sisters that caused too many problems were gone all night. A day like today felt like one where nothing could possibly go wrong.

“Morning, onii-chan!~”

...what?

Rito ran faster down the hallway, starting to feel his own deepened sense of dread. He knew Mikan well enough to recognize her speech, and she only called him “onii-chan” in times of great affection. This was not one such time, so it only raised the question of “why”. He knew one thing that could have been a factor, and internally prayed that wasn’t the case. Things got sorted out just yesterday, it couldn’t have started up again today. Not now. And certainly not with his own family. The orange haired boy moved down the stairs, though much faster than one foot at a time for him to move down safely. He tripped down the steps after misjudging one of the footholds and landing his foot.

He ended up tripping and falling once again, face first into female nethers (surprise surprise). But was absolutely shocked to see the vagina was exposed. Or what he could see was exposed. He really only knew for sure because his mouth was placed right over the pussy, his tongue slipped into the folds from the force of the fall. He heard moaning...and was shocked when he saw who’s pussy she had fallen into.

Just an enormous mass of pink hair, as Lala had looked down towards the boy’s head just face planted into the soaking pussy. Rito instantly reacted by reeling back from the princess, his face flushed in embarrassment. “L-Lala, I’m sorry!” He stated at first, but then...that only caused her to giggle. Rito tilted his head in confusion...until he noticed the horror before him. With each laugh from the princess, her breasts bounced a little. With the help of their bouncing to draw Rito’s attention, he was able to notice that they had grown. “L-Lala?”

“I don’t mind if it’s you, Rito!~” She spoke vapidly, her voice drawing attention back to her face. The makeup hadn’t changed too much, but her lips...they had grown since last night. Like it might have been another exposure. Was it a delayed transformation? Was she destined to become this way after she got a simple touch from the slime creature? Or...was it possible? “Rito? What’s wrong?”

“Lala...where’s the alien?” Rito asked, sounding in a mix of both restrained panic and passive aggressiveness. This wouldn’t bode well depending on her answer. An answer she didn’t even give right away, as the sluttified princess tilted her head in confusion. It looked cute, but Rito didn’t have time for cute. “Lala...where’s the containment unit?”

“It’s gone, Rito…”

The orange haired boy turned his head to see the source of the voice. It wasn’t Lala that answered the Yuuki male, twas the pleasant voice of Haruna Sairenji, already in uniform for school. And thank goodness for Rito, it still fit. She wasn’t transformed either. Rito wanted to breath a sigh of relief for her sake, but was still somewhat panicked by the statement Haruna uttered. “S-Sairenji-san, what do you mean it’s gone?!”

“I woke up to check on Lala-san. She was...already changed, and the box was busted.” Haruna looked over to her left towards the kitchen, looking somewhat troubled in her facial expression. “And it gets worse…”

Rito looked off to the right to see what she was referring to, and was stunned to see the erotic sight before him. His own sister, Mikan, had been grown out as well. She had worn exotic high heels, tall enough for her to not be used to it as she wobbled around at first. Said wobbling caused her bloated butt to jiggle a bit, though that motion hadn’t done much for Rito in terms of arousal (it was pretty hard to top an ass like Run’s). Though what it lacked in size, she made up for in exposure, as all she wore was some kind of collar, previously mentioned heels, and nothing but an apron that only bothered to cover her front.

Mikan turned around to face her big brother, a smile crossing her face as she saw her favorite big brother in the world. Her breasts had grown, though like her ass before it hadn’t grown too much. It could have to do with her age, which Rito was somewhat happy that there were some restraints to the slime’s power. But that relief had vanished as quickly as it came as he saw her face. Before today, the most made up bimbo was Mikado. Now, Mikan had beaten that record, and looked like she was trying to hold it. Pure white makeup on what might possibly be the thickest, most plump lips he had ever laid his eyes on. An appearance that was only complemented by the look of the collar on her throat, one which read “Cum Slut”.

“M-Mikan...not you too.”

“Why not? This way I get to suck you off some more!~” She spoke so sweetly, trying to sound as alluring as possible. Sounding so seductive to the boy that mattered most in her world. To **big** brother. But Rito didn’t take to it. He took a step back in trepidation, though half of it was out of the fear of undertaking incest. Though his resistance was a mistake…

That made the slut want him **more**.

She approached Rito slowly, licking her lips seductively in excitement to the boy and the treat she would get from him. Even more excited once she saw the erection in his even tighter pants. It wasn’t as big as the dream cock. Why? Why couldn’t she get such a godly dick in her mouth in real life? Well it didn’t matter. So long as Rito’s jizz still tasted just as heavenly, it wouldn’t matter. All that mattered was exposing her new favorite toy, and milking it of every possible drop, bottling it, freezing it, savoring it as long as possible, and more!

Lala grabbed Rito from behind, seeing Mikan’s excitement and responding accordingly. Rito looked on behind him, seeing the lustful stare from the deviluke princess, horrified by the thought of what she had in store for the one boy in the room. “L-Lala? Wh-What are you doing?”

“It’s only fair that your sister gets some love.” She reached down and unzipped Rito’s pants, the erect cock popping out for all to see. It excited Lala, it horrified Rito. The sight had heightened the sister’s arousal, Mikan almost drooling a bit at the prospect of flooding her mouth in spooge again. Haruna, the one girl in the house who wasn’t a bimbo, blushed deeply at the sight and tried so hard to look away. Shy and somewhat timid as she was, she wasn’t one to just outright stare at indecent actions like these. And yet, Haruna’s eyes were fixated on the sight of the throbbing cock, and the girl that was about to suck it off. It was like a trainwreck, only for the train to somehow fall back onto a completely different set of tracks by accident with only a couple of the cars it was towing to make it back as-OK, not my best analogy.

All she could do was watch, the sister leaning forward to get on her hands and knees...only for Mikan to trip on her own high heels, falling face first into Rito and Lala. Guess sexual tripping runs in the family. Mikan’s body weight crashing into her brother caused Rito to fall backward as well, crashing down onto Lala and crushing the girl behind him. Mikan fell face first into the cock, enjoying the warm rod pressing against her face. Lala was enjoying herself too, Rito’s hand falling onto her tail as she had her body pressed against the floor helplessly. The moaning from Lala’s end had turned on the helpless Rito even more. “L-Lala?...”

“H-Harder, Rito.~” She just barely spoke through a series of moans, a heavy blush and a pink smile upon her face. “Grab it harder, Rito!~”

“Wh-What?! AAAHH!” Rito moaned as soon as he felt his dick get enveloped, his sister’s mouth wrapping around the delicious man-meat. She sucked away, giving her brother the blowjob of his life. The pleasure was unreal, especially with the girl’s head bobbing back and forth, her thick lips rubbing against bare skin making it even more extreme. This was the first time she had ever had a REAL sexual experience, and yet she was already bringing her brother too close to orgasm.

And Lala wasn’t helping his case either, only helping Mikan’s, as her moaning only made Rito even hornier. He wanted to let go of her tail, trying desperately to help her by releasing his grip from the pleasure point. But she would not let him go, her hand gripping Rito’s own arm and holding him in place. Even trying to force his hand down further in an attempt to pleasure her even deeper. They were both desperate to please him but each for their own purposes. Lala’s warped love for Rito, a love that was only extremely enhanced by lust, and Mikan’s own insatiable thirst for cum.

A thrist that was quickly treated as Rito hit release, an explosion of cum spurting out into his sister’s mouth. She let it just shoot out, trying to keep her throat open to let the spunk just flow down her throat. Any that just sat in her mouth, she just let sit there for a while to savor the wonderful taste. And speaking of that taste, she could barely contain herself, squealing in delight at the amazing sensation overwhelming her tastebuds. It tasted better here than it did in her own cum dream. She debated with herself, trying to decide whether it was better to stay and suck her onii-chan off more, or just keep going about her day while Rito went to school.

The self debate didn’t last long, as Rito quickly pushed the ~~little sibling~~ cum dumpster off of himself to regain his footing. “M-Mikan, what’s gotten into you?! When did thi-WAH!” But the harem protagonist didn’t even get so much of an answer before he was tackled and flipped over onto his back. With Rito taking his hand off of the Devilukian’s tail to push away his sister, Lala had regained the strength. Now overwhelmed with lust from Rito’s tail play, the princess only had one thing on her mind. Desire. Desire for the love of her life, and to be united with him at all times.

Starting now.

“L-Lala?”

“Peke...bind to Rito for a minute.~” She spoke with the most sultry done she could muster, trying her best to keep Rito erect with dirty talk. But that wouldn’t be necessary, as the solution came quickly. Peke removed herself from her master and back into her true form. She too, despite being a machine, had also been affected to be more bimbo-like, as her own clothing design had been reformed to look more feminine. The outlining of the coat had been recolored to be a purple hue, and her tie had shifted into a cute bow tie. But the most obvious change was that, like her mistress Lala, Peke had gained more heart shaped designs across her body. Her swirl shaped eyes were still swirls, but somehow formed into heart shapes as if to emphasize her encouragement to Lala’s fall into lust.

And speaking of Lala, now that she had her hairpin clothing robot taken off, her clothes had started dissolving and turning into complete nothingness, leaving her sexy body completely exposed for all to see. And it turned her on more than anything else for Rito to see, though the boy himself had mixed feelings. He felt like he wanted to run away, not wanting to further push these women into becoming sluts. But he couldn’t look away from Lala either. Was it the awkwardness of Lala’s naked body pressing against his? Was it the fact that he was so horny he couldn’t focus on anything that didn’t maintain that arousal?

Or could it be he **wanted** this?

He couldn’t get a straight answer either, as Peke obeyed Lala’s commands, forming back into hairpin form almost instantaneously...and attached herself to Rito. A white, heart shaped hairpin on a boy looked a tad bit weird, but it wasn’t meant for appearance. It was functional, as Rito’s clothes began dissolving as well. One of the features of Peke is more than just simply becoming clothes for the wearer, but also repairing damaged clothes, mimicking the designs of other attire, and restraining the clothing of other’s she was bound to. Technically, Rito was still wearing his Sainan High uniform, it had just receded into a sort of pocket space of Peke’s body. Due to that, Rito’s body was now naked and exposed.

And pressing against Lala’s naked body.

“L...Lala…”

“Rito~” The pinked haired goddess leaned in closer, giving her lover a passionate kiss, her tongue swirling around inside the boy’s mouth. She had never even kissed a boy before, not even knowing anything more about a kiss than just simply pressing one’s lips against the lips of another. But this...it felt like TASTING love itself. Not to mention it felt so surreal thanks to her bimbo state, and Rito could only lay back, naked and amazed by the skill of a girl who should only be a virgin.

Rito could barely keep up, trying his best to match Lala’s tongue play with his own, but to no avail. He was not only helpless and remaining trapped under her rule to be fucked until she was burnt out, but he also couldn’t keep up with her own sex drive. But he still tried anyway, not knowing any better for any form of resistance. Besides, even if he did resist, she had him pinned under Devilukian strength, you might as well describe it as being fucked by a bodybuilder (without the muscle in her case).

She pulled away from Rito, giggling a little as she saw some of the pink lipstick had rubbed off onto her ~~fiance’s~~ ~~boyfriend’s~~ fucktoy’s lips. Even if he was a boy, it still looked cute in a funny way. She rubbed her thumb over his lips, wiping the sexualized face paint off of his face and moved down a bit lower...until she felt the head of his penis get enveloped by underboob. She giggled again, happy that she now had the equipment to please him. “You know...I know I’ve caused you lot’s of stress, Rito.~”

“Huh?”

“I know I have gotten you in weird positions before, and you have put up with me for, like, sooo long.” She spoke, her tone becoming ever more vapid as her speech began adopting bimbo mannerisms, not unlike Run before her. She lowered herself more until her ~~breasts~~ boobs enveloped Rito’s cock, the twitching head poking out of the cleavage. He moaned at the sensation of breast flesh squeezing him. It wasn’t nearly the same as Mikado’s monster breasts, but she also cheated a little by having the pleasuring slime lubricant in her breasts. Lala, though, that was like having your dick smothered by pillows. “Let me repay you for that pain.” She spoke seductively. “Let me make that pain worthwhile.~”

With that, Lala grabbed her own breasts and shook them up and down, pleasuring the dick as if her relationship with Rito depended on an amazing titfuck. Rito moaned, more of a delightful moan than anything else. Like Mikado’s office, this was a moment where he stopped caring. For a moment, he stopped caring about trying to find a cure for the bimbo condition. He stopped caring about the well being of the girls around him that were turned into bimbos. He even stopped caring about the fact that he was screwing a bimbo right there in front of Haruna.

Just lust.

He thrust into the breasts as well, trying desperately to recreate the same sensation that Mikado helped him reach. Not simply orgasm, but pure, raw, unbridled pleasure. He even forced himself to give off the most pleasure filled moans to further encourage and enlighten Lala to continue, which she happily did. She even positioned her head right over her breasts so that each time she bobbed downwards, her plumped lips would kiss the twitching head as if showing respect to a sexual diety. As if offering herself to being blessed with a kinky flood.

After a few minutes of screwing, Rito’s moans weren’t forced, but completely genuine. He felt so amazing, like Lala’s body was made for pure pleasure. Like her purpose as a bimbo was to please any man that came her way. But any man wouldn’t do. There was only one man. One perfect boy. One amazing fucktoy of a lover that was always there for her, and always would be.

“RITOOOO!~”

Her scream in ecstasy was the push over the edge Rito needed, and came right then and there, jizz shooting upward into the Princess of Slut’s face, and even in a bit of her hair. She wiped it away, licking it up instinctually. Lala didn’t even need Peke’s instruction this time, acting solely on her own with the cum consumption (though she was also trying to mimic Mikan through observation). It was a bit salty, but it felt nice in her mouth. She crawled back up, the pink haired princess leaning upward to embrace Rito in a close hug like the lover’s they were slowly becoming.

But Rito, horny as he was, snapped out of his sex-based trance only a minute after orgasm. He realized what was going on and ripped Peke off of his head, not wanting to remain naked any longer for any other fucks. His clothes materialized again over his body, and moved out from under Lala’s relaxed and numb body (much to the pink haired girls dismay). “We...We shouldn’t waste any more time here.” He spoke, trying to change the subject away from sex, hoping to try and get back to a normal conversation topic with the sluts.

“Um...Yuuki-kun?”

Rito’s eyes widened, and his heart sank. He turned around to see Haruna still in the room, though looking away as if not wanting to invade on Rito’s live pornographic performance. Once she looked back though, Rito was clothed again, and Peke had waddled back over to Lala to clothe the princess again. _I can’t believe I just did that._ The boy thought to himself. _I can’t believe Haruna watched me...me and Lala…_ “S-Sairenji-san, I…”

“Yuuki-kun…” She tried speaking up, somewhat quieter than usual about the subject matter due to the fact she had to watch it. It was more than just watching her crush have sex with her best friend, but she had to watch her crush have sex with her best friend that had been corrupted by some kind of sickness or infection that made her act so sexual. She didn’t know whether to be more supportive and understanding, or to be spiteful and reclusive to the people that are supposed to be her friends.

“S-Sairenji, I…I’m sorry, I didn’t...I-I couldn’t…”

“It...looks like you took my advice after all.”

“Huh?”

“I told you last night, didn’t I?” She looked up, trying to force herself to smile through the awkwardness and tension. “We have to be supportive of our friends if we can’t change them back. You were just doing what you had to for Lala-san’s sake, right?”

“Ah...k-kinda, yeah.” Rito stuttered, not even sure if he should even be one hundred percent honest with the shy girl. A part of him really did enjoy it, it _did_ feel so damn good...but why would one willingly talk to a girl that liked you about the sexual experience with another woman? That was a minefield he didn’t wanna touch.

“Heyyy, what about me, onii-chan?!” Everyone looked over to Mikan, who was pouting somewhat cutely. Clearly she was upset that she had been left out, like sex with Lala was what mattered more and the sister’s blowjob meant nothing. But Rito didn’t answer, he just simply blushed and looked away, trying to avoid an answer as well.

“W-Well, um...a-about that, uh...h-hey! What’s for breakfast?!”

“Hmph…” She pouted again, more upset that her display of loyalty to her big brother meant nothing. But she would get her love return. The cum slut needed her big brother to fuck her soon, she could only go so long with simply bj’s (even if she did enjoy drowning in cum). _Later tonight…_ She thought to herself mischievously. _I’ll get you later tonight, onii-chan.~_

Minutes later, everyone was sat around the kotatsu once again, much like last night’s dinner. Mikan had once again cooked everyone’s breakfast, and even the lunches for everyone at school. Rito had been sat next to Mikan this time, whereas Lala was happily sitting next to Haruna. The purple haired girl felt a little strange next to her bimbofied best friend, but tried to contain her composure anyway. Despite the awkwardness, the shyness, and the odd placement of their friendship, Haruna tried her best to look professional in this...alteration. Meanwhile with the Yuuki siblings, Mikan tried following in Lala’s footsteps from the night before with a handjob under the table, one which Rito tried squirming in place to get away from, or at least show a sign of uncomfortability.

A sign that was overlooked.

“So...what happened last night exactly?” Rito spoke up, addressing the giant breasted elephant in the room. “How did the slime escape and get Mikan?”

“I’m not sure…” Lala spoke, somewhat sad that she let such a cute little critter go. It would have made a fun pet. “It was locked up, like, super tight when I fell asleep. Then when I got up, it was gone and I was biggerer and super horny.”

Haruna blushed, looking away from the princess for a moment. She didn’t wanna touch that, not during breakfast. Not while they were eating. “A-And what about Mikan?” She stammered out. “How did it find Mikan and Yami, but not me and Yuuki-kun?”

“I’m not sure.” The younger sibling spoke up, trying her best to multitask between talking, eating, and stroking cock. Especially eating without smearing the lipstick off her face. “I think it got us in our sleep, I just remember a super yummy dream. Maybe it didn’t know where you guys were?” The brown haired girl leaned in closer to her big brother, smiling as she pressed her head against his shoulder like a girlfriend and boyfriend. “It’s a shame. I would have loved to see it make onii-chan’s co-”

“M-MIKAN!!” Rito interrupted the sister, squirming and scooting away from the overly clingy sister. “Th-Think of other people here, please!”

Mikan reluctantly took her attention away from Rito and his erect treasure, and directed that attention towards a somewhat concerned Haruna, and an ever bubbly Lala. It seems the latter wouldn’t mind too much if there was some dirty dinner talk (or breakfast talk in this case, but doesn’t roll off the tongue as well), but the former wouldn’t be too happy as the only non bimbo here. She took a hint, but with her own reasoning. “...fine, then.” She leaned in, whispering low and seductively for big brother. “It means I’ll save you for later.~”

Rito shied away from the younger sibling, unsure of how to further take that topic of conversation. Instead, he simply tried redirecting the topic back towards the source of the problem. “O-Ok, so...where do we think the slime has gone now? And what about Yami, where is she?”

“Yami-chan is in the bathroom...she has developed a higher sex drive.” Mikan spoke up with an ever gleeful smile, recalling some intimate time she had in the early morning. It’s amazing how many phallic shaped hair dildo’s she could fit in her mouth, but even more amazing they didn’t wake anyone up. Maybe she could experiment more with her while Rito and his friends were at school.~

“I think the bimgoo will be back at school.” Lala spoke up, sounding almost ecstatic to see the creature again. “It looks for cute girls to make into total hotties, and there’s, like, a LOT of cute girls at school!”

“That...actually sounds like decent reasoning.” Haruna spoke up, impressed that Lala managed to think of such an idea in her airheaded state. She recalled Mikado’s notes on the creature’s affects on the host, and remembered the details about Run and potential intelligence loss. The class rep had been a bit worried that might have been the case for Lala, but was happy to see it was still some semblance of her old self. Until she recalled one word the princess uttered. “But…‘bimgoo’?”

“Yeah! It’s a cute ball of goo, and it makes girls into bimbos! Bimgoo!” All she got in response to the name suggestion was just cold, judgmental stares from all sides. Even from the other bimbo in the room. She could even hear Peke give out a groan, realizing no one was on her side. “W...Well we gotta call it _some_ thing, don’t we?”

“Let’s…put that one on the shelf, alright?” Rito responded, trying to get back on track of the original subject matter. “Ok, so...we have to constantly keep an eye out for it at school all day?”

“Maybe not!” Lala pulled out something from under the table, even making the others around her wonder how long she had the object of question under there or even how she got it there without noticing. But they were too busy trying to be fascinated by the object, or rather trying to find a reason to be so fascinating. For the object Lala had presented...was the heart shaped box she had the slime ball trapped in. “Look inside!”

Rito took a peek inside the box, wondering what could be so important...until he noticed a mass of pink liquid on the inside. A rather hefty amount of it too. “I...Is that what I think it is?”

“The bimgoo leaves behind a certain amount of residue behind, and it still has the same effect on the person’s body as the creature itself! I can use this sample and study it!”

“And find a cure that way?”

“Huh?...oh yeah, uh, sure.”

“That’s awesome!” Rito spoke triumphantly, happy to hear there was some scrap of hope to go back to normal. Sure, screwing was getting kind of fun, but also super awkward given the circumstances. Especially this morning in particular. And it could have gotten more awkward if Yami was there too. “So then we just continue about our day?”

“Unless we find the creature first.” Haruna followed up, showing concern for the possibilities the slime’s escape could present. “It may find it’s way to school, but we don’t even know WHEN it escaped, it could be anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” Rito answered trying to sound sure of himself, feeling prematurely victorious given the news and theories presented by Lala. “It’s a small, handheld ball of pink slime that stands out about as well as a devil tailed princess does in a school for humans. Not to mention it’s size makes it hard to get very far. How far do you think it can go?”

* * *

**At that same time, near Sainan High school**

Perverted.

Indecent.

Shameless.

These were three words that described the people Yui Kotegawa despised more than anyone else, men only cared about themselves and whatever brought them any form of satisfaction rather than looking out for others. And the kind that thought less of women, only thinking of them as if they were lower members of society, or worse. Truly, men today were just as bad now as they were back in the early 1900’s, if not worse.

And now there were women who were proving those men to be right to do what they did to women. Run, famous pop idol and fellow student, had arrived at school only yesterday looking like a complete floozy, and only encouraging boys to play with her body. Like she derived pleasure from being a public fucktoy! And to make matters worse, the bimbo only tried to convince Yui to join in on that kind of behavior! _Ridiculous!_ She thought to herself. _I refuse to let anyone who acts so indecent and shameless have their way in school!_

Yui let her frustration build up in her mind, wanting to be prepared to blow up at Run when she encountered the green haired girl at school. As the head of the school discipline committee, it was up to her to try and set her straight. Her and her protege, Nana Astar Deviluke, who recently joined the committee out of a shared belief on men. It **had** to be up to them, the disgusting principal wouldn’t do anything about it yesterday. _I’m just glad I still have my copy of the school handbook, I can tutor that girl the proper way to act in school according to the rules our predecessors already set._

On her way to the school, she passed by an alleyway by her favorite shop to get snacks from after school, only to be stopped by the sound of a clanging garbage can being slammed downward. Yui stopped in her tracks and looked back, trying to see what the ruckus could be. On the plus side, it started to distract her from her building anger, a cute girl like her getting angry won’t look too good after all...which was exactly what the slime creature thought when it saw her poke her head around the corner of the alleyway.

“Pink...goo?” She thought to herself, slowly approaching the critter cautiously, as if it were a stray animal that potentially had a disease. While Yui didn’t quite know what this creature was exactly, she knew better than to think this was just a simple animal. With how long she had been dealing with Run, Yami, and especially Lala, the black haired girl knew that there would be alien related antics involved. “What...are you?” She spoke to the creature directly. “Where did you come from?”

This girl is too prudey...let’s do something about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy with the support I am getting from the artist. His feedback has been unbelievably helpful and encouraging.
> 
> I've been trying to put out one chapter a day, trying to get as much done as possible as quickly as possible while still maintaining quality. The reason why is because I lose motivation with a story too fast, but this is the most motivated for a story I've had in a long time. So I have confidence that I will be able to finish this story. Huh. For once, a finished story. That'll be the day.
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys like the term "bimgoo". Or, if you don't like it, I'd be happy to hear suggestions as to an alternate name for the bimbo slime.


	10. Yui Kotegawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first act of the chapter is mostly conversation, feel free to skip through it if that's not your thing. Though it is highly recommended, a lot of work went into this.

**Chapter 10: Yui Kotegawa**

...well this was an awkward walk to school.

Rito had gone walking to school with Lala, as per usual. But there were two very severe differences this day. First was the most obvious, Lala’s transformation, and the clothing choice that Peke had selected hadn’t helped either. It was an even MORE sexualized version of the Sainan High uniform, to a point where she may as well have gone to school in lingerie and it wouldn’t have made a difference.

The skirt wasn’t much to begin with. And by that, I mean it was a micro skirt that did literally nothing. Had her luscious volume of pink hair not been in the way, one could easily get a view of her bouncy and perfect ass. Not just the ass, but the thin strand of white thong that was wedged in between the squeezable mounds. Speaking of squishy body parts to play with, Lala’s breasts were nearly exposed to the entire world, stopping short of the areola. It looked more like simple strings that started up at the top of the (original) uniform, where the collar of that old suit used to be, then ended attached to a garterbelt of sorts. One that was so small that it could somehow hide under the micro skirt. Said garterbelt was also attached to some sexy black leggings that went halfway up her thighs.

If Run’s uniform was the ideal appearance of “naughty schoolgirl”, then Lala’s outfit would be the start of a whole new category of outfit.

The outfit only made an embarrassment for Haruna, who walked next to Lala the entire way to school. She was somewhat nervous about this predicament, but really she dug her own grave when she suggested that she and Rito be “more supportive of their friends”. And no one was a closer “friend” to Lala than the shy, purple haired girl. She walked with the bimbo on her right, and Rito on her left. Haruna kept looking off to Lala’s direction to see how she was behaving, making sure she wasn’t being too indecent, while also seeing other people’s reactions on the street. Most of them were a...different kind of positive.

Like seeing a stripper in public.

“So...when does that cure start, Yuuki-kun?” She whispered, trying not to alert Lala to their conversation. Lala doesn’t seem to keen on starting on one, seemingly enjoying her new elated state. Though Rito didn’t seem to happy to talk about the subject either, clearly having more than enough sexual experiences this morning alone.

“I’m not sure. I’ll ask her after school.” He responded quietly, trying to stay exactly that. Quiet. Like things could only get more tense and awkward if things continued in any form of conversation, unless they could keep focus on a subject matter that had nothing to do with sex, or handjobs, or bimbos. For a while, things were quiet. It was tense, but better than the alternative.

Then Lala bounced up, shocked by something like it was a surprise that crept up on her. “Ah! Guys, I forgot something at the house!”

“Huh? Lala, are you serious? We’re already halfway there.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can make it to school on time.~” Wings spread out from behind her, another fantastic feature of Peke’s costume mode. She could form anti-gravity wings, only enhancing the small, demon like appearance that the tail already gave her. The princess hovered up in the air, already beginning takeoff. “I’ll meet you guys there!” And with that, the bimbo turned around (not at all caring that her undergarments were completely visible to the duo viewing her underside) and took off in the direction toward the Yuuki house.

...and then there were two.

“...well, um...w-we should get going.” Rito spoke up, trying to keep the duo moving. They couldn’t be late on account of Lala, right? Haruna nodded, and the two students kept moving forward in the direction of their high school. What kind of item could Lala be going home for? It couldn’t have been some school supplies, could it?...no, he knew exactly what it was. Rito knew that the pink haired bimbo would go back for some crazy invention that would only go wrong again. Just like the gloves from yesterday. _I swear, it’s like a routine with this girl…_

“...was it good?”

Rito turned to look to his right as he walked, curious as to what the purple haired friend could be referring to. Just a simple “was it good” completely out of nowhere, and no context to the question to indicate what “it” could be. “S-Sairenji?”

“With you. A-And Lala-san...was it good?”

The question caused the boy to jump in surprise, completely flustered in less than 2 seconds just from a single question. He had hoped that Lala moving away to go back home would allow for a conversation that LACKED any sexual tension, and yet Haruna of all people brought it back. “I-I didn’t mean to! I just...I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked…”

“N-No I...I guess I just didn’t expect that kind of question. E-Especially not from you.”

“Well...i-it’s one of those things I figured was unavoidable, given the situation.” Haruna responded, trying to demonstrate concern for her friend/crush, while also giving some form of reason to bring up that specific topic. “I mean, i-if you don’t wanna talk about it…”

“I mean, I do...but not for the reasons you think.” He responded, trying to continue the conversation while tiptoeing around anything that could fracture his friendship with Haruna. She nudged him as they walked, prompting Rito to keep going and talk more, enjoying her talk with the boy. “Well...obviously, I still feel weird about the idea of Mikan...a-and me…”

“I get that.” Haruna spoke, understanding the predicament in that regard. The idea popped in her mind of what it would be like if she and her older sister, Ahiko, had started making out on the fly. There was something exciting about the idea, but also something so horribly wrong. Like she was still bound by her morals. But then, the idea started to form in her mind, something she was half dreading. “Wait...are you...and Mikan?...”

“N-No! I mean, she’s my sister! I...I only did what I did ‘cause of your advice.”

“ **MY** advice?”

“W-Well, y-you said to be more s-supportive! I didn’t know what else to do, and she and Lala had me restrained!” Rito explained, sounding more and more panicked in his tone. Like he was trying to explain to the girl his situation, but only got more and more worried that every word he let slip out would only make it worse. Clearly, he was starting to panic with each word, and he was becoming visibly uncomfortable because of it. “I-I just didn’t...ah...I…”

“The slime creature is getting to you too, isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure.” Rito patted his hands over his chest, feeling his upper torso in order to sense the familiar feeling of breast flesh upon his own person. He was relieved to feel that wasn’t the case, not wanting to become a girl again. “I think I am good, I haven’t grown boobs or anything.”

Haruna chuckled, appreciating Rito trying to make some light of the subject to make things less awkward. It was a little funny to think of the orange haired boy’s time being an orange haired **girl**. Though things got a little weird as she got the image of his girl persona, Riko, as a bimbo. But back to the matter at hand. “But you have changed in _some_ way, haven’t you?”

“Well...my uh...assets...have grown…”

The purple haired girl blushed, the image of Rito’s exposed penis burned into her mind from watching him get titfucked by Lala that morning. She had only gotten as far as one kiss with the boy, and even then, that was just an accident caused by outside force. But this was outright deliberate sex, and Haruna had to watch. So she was more than acquainted with some sizes of her companion’s genitalia. But because of that, she could recognize that difference on Rito. “Well, was THAT the slime’s doing?”

“Yeah, the bimgoo is the only thing I can think of. It didn’t start until Mikado exposed me to a bit yesterday.” Haruna only gave him a half judgmental stare for using the name their bimbo friend came up with that very morning. Rito didn’t say anything further, expecting a response from his companion, until he looked to her direction and saw the judgmental look. “...look, I don’t like the name either, but we _do_ have to call it something.”

“Fine, fine. So, the bimgoo made _that_ grow? Was that it?”

“I thought so at first...but...I am worried it’s going further.”

“Huh?”

Now for the worst part of the subject matter. The way he thought of the matter of sex in their own house like it was nothing. “I...was in a different state of mind when Lala came onto me. And it happened before when I was with Mikado. I tried resisting at first, and then...it was like something came over me. Like I was…”

“Consumed by more carnal desires?”

Rito stayed silent, only blushing in response to that answer. She was right, but he was ashamed to admit that. “...I think I’m losing myself a bit in this madness. I...I don’t know if I can last either…huh?” His own worry was met with the comfort of physical contact, Haruna leaning in closer to hold Rito’s hand. What on Earth prompted this? “S-Sairenji?”

“I know you’ll still be you, Yuuki-kun.” She spoke sweetly, her own kindness showing towards the boy as she was listening to his own woes. “And besides, we said we would take care of the victims of the bimgoo last night, didn’t we? And if you get lost too…” She blushed as well, trying her best to maintain eye contact through having to utter a somewhat embarrassing but sweet sentiment. “...I’ll help and support you however I can.”

Rito was also silent, though that was mostly from surprise. He saw how far Haruna was willing to go for Lala with this same sentiment last night, now for him as well? She was just too sweet, too kind...it’s no wonder that he fell in love with her so long ago. He was blessed to even have her friendship. “Th...Thank you, Sairenji-san.”

The two continued walking to school, their journey almost over. But before they got to the school grounds, before they could even be greeted by the fellow students of Sainan High, the class rep spoke up with one last statement. “...Haruna.”

“Huh?”

“I think we’ve known each other...and gotten close enough. F-For us to be on a first name basis.” The purple haired girl spoke, hoping to make each other closer now more than ever. “I mean, you’ve been on a first name basis with Lala-san since you knew her, right?”

“Y-Yeah, but she insisted on it, she didn’t know better.”

“Please...Rito.”

That was a tipping point. The girl of his dreams, spending time with him, talking with him, appreciating his company, and now insisting that they call each other by name. This almost felt too good. Well, emotionally. Physically it wasn’t nearly as good as a titfuck from your fiance. But still, for Rito specifically, this was a dream come true. How could he NOT accept this offer? “I...think you may have a point, Saire...I mean...H-Haruna-san.”

The name made the girl he addressed look away, trying to hide a smile of excitement and a blush of embarrassment. The feelings were returned! The two had formed more of a connection, enhancing the one they already had before. Truly, this was the best day in their relationship...let’s see if it can stay the best day in general, shall we?

The two arrived in the high school, almost everything looking normal so far. All the other students looked normal, no expanded body proportions, no exposing uniforms, and no couples having sex right out in the open hallway. Sure, there was still Run walking down the hallway in her exposing uniform, but that was to be expected. On the note of girls who were already bimbos, it would also be worth checking up on Mikado sensei when the orange haired boy had the chance.

But for now, the school looked normal enough. Which meant they could breath a combined sigh of-

“ **YUUKI-KUN!!** ”

Uh oh.

Rito and Haruna both turned around, following the sound of the voice and where it came from. He knew that voice all too well, it was all too soon to deal with her. In a time when they had to deal with bimbos, Kotegawa was the last girl he needed to deal with right now. He turned to face her, opening his mouth to try and speak, but then was met with nipple in his mouth. _What the?!_ The boy pulled away to see what the cause could be. Maybe it was a new bimbo. Maybe it was Mikado who had snuck up behind him based upon breast size and height…

But when he looked up, he saw the frowning, sexualized face of a more whorish looking Yui Kotegawa, clearly upset with him for obvious reasons. And now her extra height that allowed her to tower above the harem protagonist, thus giving the boy a small sense of fear from the freshly made bimbo. “K-Ko-Kotegawa-san!” Rito stuttered out, obviously a bit frightened by the girl with some leverage over his position in the academic world. “Wh-What happened to you? Wh-When did you…”

“I was hoping you could shed some light on that situation you shameless pervert. Afterall, this IS your doing, isn’t it?!”

“Wh-What? What are you talking about?!”

“You snuck that disgusting slime ball to me, didn’t you?! Don’t you dare lie to me or I swear, I’ll-”

“Wait, you saw the bimgoo?!” Haruna interjected, while simultaneously trying to break up the potential argument and saving Rito from any potential punishment as well. But more importantly, they did have business. “What happened, where did you see it?”

“Hmph...well if you must know…”

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

“Pink...goo?” The black haired girl said to herself, while taking cautious steps towards the mysterious entity hiding in the alleyway. What on earth was this critter? Obviously it was some kind of alien creature, but what was it? What could it do? Why was it on Earth to begin with? Hopefully it was intelligent, or at least Yui had hoped so as she attempted communication. “What are you?...where did you come from?”

The creature stepped out of the shadow slowly, giving off a more detailed view of it’s appearance to the girl. Well, as detailed as one could look when the majority of your appearance was just pink...and small...and spherical. Like a cute version of The Blob. Yui didn’t know what to make of this critter, even as she took more steps closer to get a better look at it. The bimgoo reeled back a bit, scared a little by the sudden approach of this strange new woman. She tried comforting the creature, assuring it’s safety around her. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m a friend.”

The creature looked up, trying to feel hopeful about the girl before her...but then something peculiar caught it’s eye. The girl’s schoolbag had all sorts of cute pins over it, the one that stood out most was one of a head of a cute black cat. Cat? This girl seemed to like a unique creature that the bimgoo had never seen before, even just the simple shape looked somewhat fascinating. Even a little appealing.

The bimgoo started vibrating in place a little, which startled Yui as she was confused by this action. “Wh-What are you doing?!” She spoke, sounding somewhat panicked...until the vibration came to a stop, the slime ball sprouting two, pokey little nubs out from the top of it’s head (or body?). The nubs resembled cat ears, clearly an attempt to replicate the visual of the pin on Yui’s bag.

And all she could do was squeal.

“Cuuuute!” Kotegawa, sucker for cats that she was reached out to pick up the now cat-eared bimgoo. She couldn’t resist it’s now perfect charm. She cuddled it close in her arms, like it was one of her own giant cat plushies at home. “I-I wish I could take you home with me! Mom and dad won’t let me have a real cat, and...huh?”

It vibrated more, this time in her hands and in her chest as she held the cuddly slime ball close. It’s shaking cause her to let out a small but restrained moan, not wanting to give in to any sort of sexual desire. But the creature didn’t let up. The vibrating only intensified as it clung tighter, to a point where she couldn’t even let go. “G-Get off of me you little...what the?!” She tugged her arms away, trying to pull the creature off it. But it stuck to her chest and her arms, it’s liquidy body altering to be less slick and more sticky.

It’s vibration only got worse as it tried to nuzzle it’s face into her cleavage, which only started to expand in response to exposure to the creature’s power. All she could do was panic. Panic and moan. She wanted to scream for help, but the only sound the head of the discipline committee could muster was moaning, which only got more and more lewd. She hated herself for letting such audio slip out, but she could barely even help herself. Even her own arms started to feel pleasured, and she could even see the change it presented. She could see her hands looking somewhat dantier...and her nails extending.

“What the...what’s happening to meeeee?~”

She couldn’t stop moaning anymore, but still struggled to resist it. She would not give in to whatever this ~~monster~~ cutie was doing to her. She wouldn’t give in to her urges to think about her growing boobs and how soft they were becoming. And she wouldn’t even give in to the heightening arousal and need to pleasure herself in public. But the slime wasn’t done there. The bimgoo wouldn’t let go of Yui until she had hit perfection. And she wasn’t there yet.~

Her breasts continued to swell, straining the school uniform top while simultaneously shrinking it. Yui could feel the fabric receding, rather quickly at that, to a point where she could honestly swear it reached just below her erect nipples. She blushed deep in embarrassment, wanting to die before succumbing to any form of sexual torment she was undergoing...even if it did feel a little liberating. Though her body started to feel weird. Weird all over. Like it was itching. Burning. If only she could move her arms, if only she could reach down and scratch, adjust herself, whatever she needed to do to save herself from such a feeling of uncomfortability.

The bimgoo let go of her right arm, responding to her sense of urgency. Kotegawa pulled her manicured hand away from the creature, now able to free herself of the horrible feeling over her more exposed body. She noticed her hand and arm were covered in slime, residue from the contact with the bimgoo, but didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was getting it off of her, of ripping this slimy pervert for causing her melon’s to grow to the size of melons...but she couldn’t.

As if she was only moving subconsciously, Yui’s free hand moved down to her legs to move away the skirt, trying to feel for whatever made her legs feel so damn itchy...but then it stopped. Not only did the itching and pained sensation disappear once the skin was exposed, but the slime in her hand that brushed against her bare skin caused a greater feeling. Pleasuring. Almost soothing, even. Like clothing was walking through poison ivy, and pink alien slime was her aloe vera.

Which was convenient, because the skirt started to form into something more revealing in response to the brushing of the slimy goop. It had formed into a mini skirt due to the slime exposure, just like how her uniform top had shrunk and reformed to be more revealing due to direct exposure to the ACTUAL CREATURE. Probably much more so. To a point where even her breasts and even her entire chest had started to feel the same relieving sensation. Like...the clothing was the worst possible thing for her body.

“U-Unacceptable…” She uttered quietly, falling to her knees in pure ecstasy. Though in her struggling mind, it wasn’t simply ecstasy, it was sin. It was simply wrong to enjoy this kind of pleasure that most men would exploit women for. “I-I won’t...b-become…” There it was. The bimgoo could sense her needs becoming stronger. Still repressed, but that resistance only made it stronger and stronger. It could sense her destiny, her potential. Her future to be the word she hated most.

“A… **B-BIMBOOOO!!** ”

There it was. The word that pushed her off of only one of many edges. And this first one came in the form of a major orgasm, the white fluid squirting and shooting out into her soaking thong. The act of cumming in a public location, and screaming out something so indecent too. And she was forced into that position by a creature that derived a sort of happiness from creating such a sexy bombshell for the world to use like a fucksleeve. Was that all she was now? The world’s fucksleeve?

That thought only lit her up again, making her even hornier than before. With that, the slime let go of the freshly made slut, and made it’s way away and into the nearby dumpster.

“Huh? Hey, wait!” She shouted, trying to weakly get up and dropping the schoolbag next to her. She wouldn’t let this creature get away, even if she moved slowly due to the aftermath of orgasm. She had to catch this creature, capture it, find the proper punishment for it, get it to make her feel even better as her body got somewhat more uncomfortable. “D-Damn it, not again...what am I gonna d-do?...”

Well...the slut knew exactly what to do, she just didn’t like it one bit. But quite frankly, she needed the uncomfortable feeling to fade away enough to think. She looked down at both her hands, the entirety of her hands and forearms covered in the slick, pretty pink ooze. She hesitated at first...but that hesitation was quickly broken by the urge. Yui brought her hands to her body, rubbing the slime over her sensitive body, screaming in pure pleasure as it got rubbed into her skin. If the ooze made Kotegawa’s body sensitive the first time, who knows what it’d be like now?

But she kept rubbing in anyway, even when most of it was gone already, like it had been completely absorbed into her skin about as naturally as sunscreen. The black haired girl managed to vent that frustration in her moment of ecstasy, while also freeing herself from the itching plague-like feeling. But she was no closer to salvation. She had to go to school like this, all sexed up and skimpy? With her uniform top reduced to nothing more than a sleeveless blazer that only reached over her breasts enough to cover her nipples? With her uniform in it's entirety feeling so thin that even the slightest touch from another person could be felt like there wasn't even any clothing there? Of course not! How COULD she? _I-I mean, I **have** to be there, it’s my duty to help represent this school!...no, how can I represent decency and proper appearance in school if I go looking like some **BIMBO**?!_

She couldn’t decide fast enough, as the bimgoo managed to sneak out of the garbage dumpster and past the schoolgirl. It wanted so badly to leave, to find it’s pink haired goddess again and unite her with the ultimate form of ecstasy...until it looked back at what remained of Yui’s school uniform. The bimgoo could recognize some basic patterns, including recurring themes. One such theme in this case was matching clothing. Did this girl go somewhere similar to the pink haired lady? Did they know each other?...it decided to take its chances, jumping inside Kotegawa’s bag for hiding. Hitch a ride with the freshly made slut, then find the goddess at the school. Perfect plan, so long as the critter could stay hidden.

While also rubbing it’s goopy body all over the contents of Yui’s bag.

After a while, Yui Kotegawa decided it would be best to go to school regardless of her new form. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. She could keep the perverts and their brawny, gropey hands away from her plump and perfect body...she shook her head in disgust, despising herself for even thinking that in the rhetorical and hypothetical sense. After all, the perverts needed to be punished, they needed to be disciplined. And as Kotegawa picked up her bag, carrying it from the strap over her shoulder, she thought about one person. One perfect suspect for getting her in a prediciment like this, and that same shameless bastard would get her out.

“Rito Yuuki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever accidentally come across a stroke of genius? I can't help but feel like the idea of Yui rubbing the slime residue across her body just felt like an excuse to transform her at first, then as I went deeper I thought "Holy crap, this works REALLY WELL for her."


	11. School Life Adjustments, and Home Style Changes

**Chapter 11: School Life Adjustments, and Home Style Changes**

**Yuuki Household**

Lala flew across the city, high above the shops and apartment complex’s. With how much time there was between now and first period, she couldn’t afford to move slowly by simply walking back home. She had to find her Almighty Tool and her other inventions she had managed to work in the time to make this morning. The princess, despite being in high school, felt more like a kindergartener who needed to find an object to bring to school for show-and-tell.

And there would definitely be some “showing”.

Lala landed at the front door of the house, dropping down like an angel descending upon the Earth from the heavens above...though that was obviously a bad analogy because she had the tail and the wings but...just roll with it. She knocked on the front door, knowing Mikan was still home. How could Rito even allow her to return to her OWN school when she would only be willing to wear outfits that literally spelled “slut”?...but Lala’s mentality was telling her “why WOULDN’T he let her out like that?” “I mean, she’d get sooo much dick at school like that. She gets boys, AND gets her fix of cum!”

“Perhaps Rito-dono doesn’t quite know his way with women and their desires yet. I still do not understand your infatuation with him, Lala-sama.”

“After all this time, and you still don’t know?” Lala spoke to her dress robot as the wings receded back into the clothing. She could only risk consuming so much power from Peke, especially when a lot of power was being directed to a vibrator inside her pussy now. She didn’t necessarily NEED that pleasure like how Mikan needed cum. But at this stage, Lala couldn’t imagine a way to live WITHOUT pleasure. “Rito is so kind, Peke. He helped me so much, and I owe everything to him and his friends.”

“It seems more like he gets people into trouble more than help them.”

“You’ll see one day, Peke. You’ll see when we get married.”

Whoa, what? Marriage? But...was that right? For a bimbo? What ever happened to being an open-legged slut for the world to abuse? “L-Lala-sama? What about other boys in school? Don’t they look interesting too?”

“Hm? Other boys?...hmmm…” Lala stood there, actually lost in thought as she stood there at the front door of the house. A bunch of nameless hunks that could line up for days for a chance to fuck alien royalty...or Rito? “Ummm...I think I’d stick with Rito.~”

“What?!”

“Other boys look super duper cute and all...but Rito’s the only one who’s made me feel this way. Like...like he can offer me so much more. More than a good fuck, which he’s definitely proven he can give that.~” Lala giggled happily to herself, recalling the good titfuck from this morning. The first of many sexy times the two would have in the future. “But he can make me feel special. Like there’s been a bunch of parts of me that have been missing my entire life...and they were waiting here on Earth.”

“Hm...I’m not sure I understand...but if that is your wish, Lala-sama.” Peke answered reluctantly, disappointed that Lala wouldn’t get a gangbang orgy that a princess like her deserved. “I apologize, I’m only trying to think of what will make you happy.”

“Then think of Rito.” She spoke happily again, her pink lips curling into a plump smile as she reached for the door knob. “ **He** makes me happy.” With that, she opened the door, making way into the home away from planet Deviluke. “Mikan, I’m hooome!~”

“A-Ah! W-Welcooome b-baaack!” Huh? Was that Mikan? What on Earth was she screaming for...oh.

When Lala stepped through, looking intently around the house, the changes were obvious. The girl had been blessed with a home on Earth before, now it’s been altered to be more of a home to a bimbo. Not much of the interior had changed, but the carpet’s in the living room had been completely changed and recolored, now looking more like that of a girlish fantasy. Now they had become pink and fuzzy, exactly like Mikan’s dream from last night...but it was only in the living room, stopping just sort of the kitchen.

And Lala could visibly see it slowly creeping towards her.

“Whoooaaa!” She watched with complete awe, like it was a great discovery. Which, technically it was. Everyone believed the bimgoo’s power was limited strictly to turning women into happy-go-lucky fuck dolls. But that was no longer the case. Whether it always had this kind of power, or if it was some kind of spontaneous form of evolution, the creature had some kind of power to alter inanimate objects. Even transform an entire building as was evident here, though over a much longer time period. And that transformation would make this place more of an ideal fuck dungeon.

Though, in her mind, it was only a discovery because of how pretty it looked.

Lala’s admiration for the changing household was forgotten in an instant, reawakened to reality by the continuous sound of moaning and screaming. Based on the events of this morning, the princess had a pretty good idea of what Mikan was doing to herself up there. The sounds were coming from upstairs, she must have been playing with herself in her bedroom. Lala followed the sounds of pleasure, leaving the warm and loving embrace of the bimbofying rooms and heaving up the plain and boring wooden staircase.

The princess had made her way to the second floor of the house, still needing to make her way to Rito’s room in order to get to the pocket space her room was in. Mikan’s bedroom was on the way, it wouldn’t hurt to take a peak. Just to say hi. Right?

And surely enough, that was quite a correct choice to make, as Lala was once again greeted by the sight of white and brown interior shifting into different shades of pink. Fuzzy carpet, repainted walls, the whole, pretty shebang. And that was just the hallway just outside the brunette’s room. Imagine what it will be like INSIDE. And inside went the princess, not even bothering to knock first as she knew Mikan was inside already (how could you not if you could hear the moans?). “Mikan! What are you...two?”

The pink haired airhead was greeted with an unreal sight, but not unwelcome. The bedroom looked about exactly like what she expected, only a little better. Pink painted walls, the same fuzzy pink carpets (it looked like this room is where it started from) and the bed been altered too. The blankets had changed to pure white to help further reflect her cum desire, and the mattress had looked supremely softer. It worked out, Mikan would need some place _softer_ to rest during and after a **hard** fuck.

But Lala noticed the girl wasn’t in bed, but that Mikan was suspended in midair, held up in place by several tentacles, some of which were even sprawling across her naked body (save for her “cum slut” collar). Two of which had wrapped around one breast each, squeezing away at the sensitive mounds, while another had gone straight up her womanhood, the closest thing she had gotten to classic, missionary sex in...well, ever. Though hopefully, if her brother wised up, that too would change.

But most shockingly, the slut had somehow managed to fit three of the tentacles in her mouth, sucking away at them desperately. Her mouth had been opened pretty wide for this, her jaw nearly hitting it’s limit. But this is what she wanted. Not only did it give her the kinky fun time her brother denied a second round of this morning, but it also allowed for Mikan to be able to train herself to take multiple cocks in her mouth at once. Or, more to her own hopes, a massive titan of a cock like in her dream.

But tentacles? Where could they have come from, you might ask? Well, Lala followed the line of many tendrils starting from the orifices they had stuffed themselves into, outward to follow them to the source. The blonde haired source. She couldn’t believe it, but Yami had generated almost twelve tentacles with phallic shaped heads to bind and molest Mikan, training her body for her brother...or for herself. Depends on how the brunette sees things once she gets brought down from her pleasure high.

Meanwhile, Lala could not be happier, or hornier right now. Front row seats to a perfect, tentacle rape pornographic performance? Why even go back for the experiments in her lab? This was GOLD! She just stood there, watching happily as the best friends with benefits screwed to their hearts content for only a few minutes, before snapping out of her trance. Like something had forced her to watch it instead of just simply enjoying the show for what it was. Once Lala had worked up the strength to wake up from her daydream of the two screwing all day, she spoke up and asked. “Y-Yami-chan, how long have you guys been like this?”

“40 minutes.” She spoke flatly, hardly any arousal in her own tone. Even as a bimbo, she did have a harder time conveying her true feelings, it seemed. Though one could still pick up context clues, for example… “And she still has another 50 to go.” She let lose a small smile, indicating her own enjoyment in this situation. Had she...had a more dominant side to her? Was Mikan a good vent for that? Or was it simply Mikan’s company that had made her happy?

At the very least, Mikan was more than happy to be abused by tentacles, and especially more so by Yami, as indicated by the blissful but muffled moan the brunette let out at the sound of the remaining time. It was exciting for all parties, Lala included. Had she not been on a time table, the princess would have just jumped right into that mess. “Sorry about that, just wanted to check on you girls. Will you be ok while I’m gone?”

“Just peachy, princess.” Yami spoke just as flat as before, though she didn’t let Mikan answer. Instead, the bioweapon pulled her tentacle hair back to hold Mikan closer to her mistress. “I’ll take **good** care of Mikan Yuuki.” She looked deeply into the brunette’s eyes, giving her a sense of helplessness that had turned her on more than she wanted to admit. Mikan was no masochist...but Yami was showing off a side of herself she never had before. And the fact that there was still so much she COULD do that she hadn’t tried…

Hoo boy.

“‘Kay! Have fun, you two!” Lala had skipped out of the room like nothing had happened, the act of skipping was surprisingly easy for the girl despite the heels. How she had managed to do that, even bimbo logic can’t explain that. She only marched ever merely down the ever pinkening hallway as it crawled ever further over the house and its insides. With Mikan’s room checked out and confirmed to be a ground zero point for a bimbo environment, she only needed to head to Rito’s room now. She stepped into the plain looking bedroom, wondering how her most perfect boy toy’s bedroom could possibly be altered by the power of bimbofication.

But she wasn’t there for his room. Lala was there for the closet, the gateway to her own bedroom. For her bedroom and it’s contents. For her inventions.

For her slime.

* * *

**Back at Sainan High**

“So the bimgoo got you too?”

“‘Bimgoo’? You have a name for...so it **WAS** yours!”

“N-No! Run-chan brought it to Earth to undermine Lala! You can ask her yourself, I swear!” Rito spoke, trying to defend himself from the verbal abuse of Kotegawa. But there was only so much he could be saved from. With the state the black haired girl was in, all he could do was simply minimize the damage.

“Run...of course that makes sense, she was the first one.” Yui thought back to the day before, seeing the idol dressed in a skimpy uniform herself (though not nearly as revealing as her own). No one else was a bimbo before her, so there was no other way to explain it. “Hold on, how do you know what it was then?”

“It attacked Lala as well, we had to take care of her last-”

“So Lala-san will come to school looking indecent too.” Yui him off, sounding upset that the pink haired girl was involved in this chaos as well. Her face scrunched up, visibly upset by the circumstances as she was receiving more and more news on the subject matter. But the face scrunching was what drew Rito’s attention away from her nearly exposed breasts and towards the face to notice something peculiar. “Wh...what are you looking at, you perv?!”

“Kotegawa-san...you don’t have makeup?”

She blushed, remembering the slutty look it gave her when she saw it in the reflection of a shop window. A window which she was only tempted to look at in the first place because of the fun looking lingerie it was selling to begin with. They looked good on bimbos, so fucking sexy. But she would never wear such a thing, she was no bimbo. She didn’t think of wearing such revealing clothing in public, or for seducing cute boys and hunks. And she certainly didn’t wear face paint that made her look like a whore.

“I-I wiped it off, I won’t succumb to looking so slutty!”

“But...your clothes.” Haruna jumped in, looking over the tsundere’s new outfit. Despite the fact that her clothes COVERED more than Lala’s outfit, they somehow showed off more as they were translucent. Showing off almost everything underneath the uniform, her skin and nipples were perfectly visible underneath the fabric. Speaking of the uniform, it wasn’t even that much anymore, as it looked so much more warped than even the other sluttified versions of the Sainan High female uniform. Not only was it so thin and transparent…

It was pink.

The entirety of her uniform, even her accessories, were hot pink, as if to make some kind of statement. A statement Yui didn’t understand, or even wanted to know. She didn’t want to know what her transformation had in store for her if everything she wore made her look like a sluttified barbie doll. _Doll…_ She internally giggled at the thought of that word, though on the outside she was still trying to maintain some form of composure. She had to, the black haired ~~slut~~ woman needed to be the last most sensible person here.

Though it was hard to maintain a status like that when your clothes revealed so much that it made you look like a stripper. Or, based on the wrist jewelry and bracelets that read the word “sex”, a hooker. The girl could only look at her wrist pieces in absolute shame, half from the fact that the bracelets read such a lewd word for all to see and that she couldn’t take it off...and the other half of shame from how charmed she was by the cat shaped figures on the jewelry. She wanted them gone...but her love of kitties overpowered her will to remove them.

Yui snapped out of her trance from looking herself over as well, coming back to reality. _Was I just...admiring myself?_ Kotegawa thought to herself, feeling more embarrassed for letting herself get caught up in such thoughts. _Dammit, Yui! Stop acting like a shameless pervert!_

“Kotegawa-san?”

“I’m fine, Sairenji!” She spoke, still flustered from her own outfit and how she felt. “L-Look, I can deal with the clothing when I get home, it’s the weekend. I can easily order a new uniform anyway.” She said confidently, rubbing her face. Some kind of feeling was building up. Like it was irritating her body. Her entire face was on fire. She tried to ignore it thought, there were more pressing matters.

“H-Hold on, is the uniform really that big of a deal? I mean, given the circumstances, I don’t think anyone will mind if-”

“It **IS** a big deal! It’s indecent, it’s perverted, and there are rules against these kinds of things to begin with!” Kotegawa reached into her pink school bag, pulling out a book she got from home. The student handbook for Sainan High, which only every student should have with them. Most people didn’t have them, only the most dedicated students or members of the discipline committee have them on their person.

The bimgoo, still hiding inside the bag, had squirmed around to try and avoid Kotegawa’s manicured hand, not wanting to be caught just yet. Besides, it would help to help to stay in long enough to leave more slime behind. A little surprise for the fuck doll to find later. But while it was inside, it had covered it’s goopy essense across her own personal belongings to transform them, making them items to help her along a journey of self-bimbofication.

Starting with the student guidebook.

At long last, Kotegawa found it in her bag, not even looking inside as she just reached her hand in. She grabbed it and pulled out the pink binder, one which was lined with small cute gemstones across the spine. The resistant bimbo opened it and tried finding the article on school attire. “Here it is!” Yui spoke, slamming a finger down on the paper to read off the paragraph in pink ink. “It says here, ‘All female students must wear clothing to a skimpy and revealing degree, revealing their body to help them adjust to their lives as sluts’! You know what that means?”

Rito and Haruna both stood there, wide eyed and slack jawed. How Yui managed to read something so demanding...to be lewd. Yui herself thought she read off something that would help her...before looking down at the page and double checking what she thought she just said. Surely enough, she just said girls had to dress like sluts, and that it was REQUIRED by school dress code? “Th-That can’t be right…” Yui spoke, blushing even deeper and squirming in place. She was looking far more uncomfortable, and based on the stain in her underwear, horny.

“K-Kotegawa-san?”

“I-I gotta go!” She shouted, stuffing the binder back in her bag and ran off in the other direction. The duo just stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Yui simply read off a lewd school rule, one which all three people there KNEW wasn’t there before, and then ran off to the bathroom to most likely…“vent”.

“...Haruna?”

“Y-Yes, Rito?”

“...what just happened?”

“I think...Yui may be resisting the change…” Haruna said to herself, feeling bad that her friend is caught at a crossroads, stuck in the middle of a change that must be tearing her up inside. She had mentally debated with herself on what could possibly be worse. The idea of being a blissful bimbo that fucked all day when that denied every moral one set for themself, or being _aware_ of those changes and be unable to do anything about it. But that debate was brought to a screeching halt...as she realized what she just said. “Wait...THAT’S IT!”

“What is?”

“Yui! She’s resisting the mental changes!” Haruna spoke up, eager at the revelation that there may be hope for those that have been bimbofied yet. “If we find out what’s allowing her to resist-”

“Then we’re that much closer to a cure!” Rito finished her statement, her excitement rubbing off on the orange haired boy. “HARUNA, YOU’RE A GENIUS! We gotta tell Lala, we can...huh?”

Both students were distracted by students muttering down the hallway, gathering in a crowd to look at something. What it was, the duo didn’t know yet. There were so many people crowded in a single area, it was impossible to tell. Though there was a lot of “ooh”ing and “ahh”ing. Like they were all impressed with whatever they were seeing. A street style performance? What could people perform in such a small, contained area like a school hallway? “Rito, what do you think that is?”

“Not sure...but I don’t know if I like it.” The protagonist walked forward, approaching the crowd of people to get a better look at what could possibly be going on. He fought his way through the mass of bodies, pushing people aside to get through...until the last person he felt was nearly naked? He pressed his hand into the flesh he had subconsciously grabbed onto, only to realize his hand was pressing into ass flesh. Bimboey ass. “What the…”

“Rito, look up!”

“Huh?” He looked up to see the body of the girl he was touching, completely sluttified and recently by the looks of it. She didn’t look too familiar, but Rito reacted instinctively by pulling his hand away from the plump mound, only to bump that same hand into the breast of ANOTHER bimbo right behind him. He turned around, and saw the girl was all too happy to be groped. “Wh-What’s going on?! Is the bimgoo here?!”

“Bim...goo?” The new bimbo spoke, tilting her head cutely. Based on that blank response, she was either an airhead now, or she had no idea what was going on. Assuming it was the latter, that meant the slime creature wasn’t here. In that case, how did they become bimbos? Were they turned on their way to school like Kotegawa? “Oh! Shh, shh, shhh! The next one’s starting!”

“The next one?” Rito looked ahead, poking his head through the remainder of the crowds. He saw that people were forming a circle around whatever event was going on. Said event...was girls being turned into bimbos, all without the use of bimgoo. There was a girl given a drink, something that looked similar to the pretty pink ooze, but without the same magic-like aura that the true bimgoo had. What on Earth? “So I can drink this...just not a lot, right?” The girl with the drink spoke, asking to a familiar pink haired girl.

“Yep, but only if you end up not liking it.~” The bubbly voice spoke behind the mass of pink hair. She wasn’t visible from here, facing away from Rito so that all he could see was just long, thick pink locks reaching down to the floor. Rito had a horrible feeling building in his gut, thinking of two ideas this could be. This was either Lala, or the visitation of a bimbofied Cousin It.

Rito couldn’t believe it. Just last night they had discussed trying to find a cure, and only a minute ago they had a subject who had the potential to even help MAKE one. Only for the protagonist to suddenly feel like he was failing to save the world from a bimbo apocalypse once he saw the very girl who was supposed to make a cure...was happily helping it spread.

“Lala...how could you?”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the women’s bathroom, Kotegawa had stormed into the room hoping it was empty so she could be alone. She needed to vent, she needed to stimulate herself. Her snatch was soaking, driving her crazy. The bimbo needed to fill it, despite her reluctance to do so. “I-I know I shouldn’t but...I-I can’t help it…” She plunged her extended nails into her needy hole, fingering herself desperately to free herself from the irritating feeling across her body.

Kotegawa moaned, just barely letting out a sound of delight. She felt ashamed of herself for even enjoying it in the slightest, but the bimbo couldn’t help it. It DID feel good, even if it was such an act of indecency. “G-God, I’m so...so shameless…”

In the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, even more disgusted with herself for even letting herself be seen in such a lewd appearance. She had only seen so much in the reflection of the window at the shop before, but now with a full mirror she could see so much more. She could see the cute cat head earrings hanging from her ear lobes, which she did enjoy. But there was some misinterpretation of what kind of “pussy cats” she enjoyed the company of, as she looked a little lower to her neck, and saw a collar around her throat. A collar that read the words “Pussy Lover” in some kind of sparkling, glittery material.

“Fuck…” She uttered quietly, grateful that there was no one else in here to hear her. “I really _do_ look like a **bimbo**...”

That word echoed in her mind, every time she spoke it something felt different in her. Like there was something stirring in her in reaction to the word. But the worst part was, it wasn’t a negative reaction. It was a positive one. And a _strong_ one at that. Why? Did it feel like it was true? Like she was LETTING herself become one?...that it felt good to hear that name?

Meanwhile, the bimgoo took it’s chance to run away. Yui was looking away, the bag had been set down next to her on the ground. It was free. It could move around the school freely now! It could find it’s pink haired wonder, the devil tailed goddess. The longer the critter was away from Lala, the stronger it’s obsession had become. It had already spent several hours apart already, 8 hours almost. It hopped out of the restroom, leaving behind infectious pink puddles in it’s wake. This wouldn’t be an ordinary restroom for long.

Back with the tsundere, she kept staring at herself in the mirror, sensing something was still wrong. Like there was something missing. Even after she had halted the irritating burning sensation by pleasuring herself...no. She had realized it, but she was hoping to avoid it. Yui could see, clear as day, her face was still blank and barely touched, aside from her slightly plump lips. But her face was still the only thing that felt irritated, like it was itching and needed something covering up to make it stop.

Yui plunged her hand deep into the schoolbag, now looking more like a bright pink purse than something a student would carry for supplies. Out from the bag she pulled out a small makeup kit, not even caring how it got there or where it could have come from. Kotegawa pulled up a chocolate colored lipstick, carefully applying it to her lips as to not spread it further than it should. Once it was fully applied, she puckered up, as if testing herself to see if it was a face worth loving. Worth kissing. Worth plunging a warm, throbbing dick in to.

Finally, the slut pulled out a brush and some eyeshadow. Once she opened it up, she could see the inside was (surprise surprise) pink. Was everything that touched her anymore pink? _It’s a wonder my lip balm was a different color…I wonder what it would look like it that was pink too._ She thought to herself as she brushed up her face, carefully and delicately applying the eyeshadow even a little bit _past_ her eyelids. It was looking less like some pretty makeup, and more like a sexualized face paint.

She couldn’t help but smile at her handiwork a little. As much as she hated the idea of embracing such indecency...she did look good.

“ **I would hope you are enjoying yourself, bimbo.** ”

There it was again, that feeling from that word. That strange, warm feeling. Like her very soul was being hugged...wait...what was that voice? Yui had already confirmed she was alone when she came in here. “Wh-Who’s there?” She got down on her hands and knees, looking under the stall doors to see if there was anyone in the stalls that could have been stalking her. Once she confirmed she was alone, her warm feelings were quickly replaced by a growing sense of fear. “Sh-Show yourself!”

“ **Aww, but where’s the fun in that?** ” The voice spoke, trying to remain hidden as it spoke to her, sounding like it was coming from literally all directions at once. “ **Besides, what good would my presence mean...in comparison to a bimbo?** ”

“S-Stop calling me that!”

“ **Then what would you prefer, pinky?** ” The voice chuckled mischievously, as if the mere observation of the bimbo was the best, most amusing thing it had seen all day. But there was something else, something it had just thought of, to only elicit _more_ chuckling. “ **I know. How does Barbie sound?** ”

Yui blushed in embarrassment, having so many mixed feelings about that term. Everything that made her a bimbo was only feeling overwhelmingly positive. But the remaining part of her, that which had been there BEFORE bimbofication, could not be more insulted and disgusted by that name. “I-I won’t be changing my name to BARBIE!”

“ ** _I_ didn’t say to change it.~** ” Yui’s blush only intensified, not wanting to dignify any sort of response to the voice’s mocking. “ **I only thought it would be fun to use as a nickname. Doesn’t that sound like a wonderful nickname for a bimbo like _you_ , Barbie?**”

“Shut up and get out of my head!” Yui shouted, not caring anymore if there _was_ anyone who could hear her. She had enough of these antics and name calling. “Leave me alone already!”

“ **As you wish…but keep an eye out for Momo Belia Deviluke.** ”

“Momo? Wh-What are you talking about?” ...silence. She heard no such response from whatever the voice was. _Who_ ever the voice was. Seems it finally obeyed Yui, getting lost and leaving her alone. Just leaving on it’s own terms with a question that boiled in her mind. “...what does Momo know?...”

She picked up her school bag, her self pleasure and makeover now over and not needing to stay in the ladies room any longer. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should admire her own appearance...or disgust herself for even feeling any joy from hearing the word “bimbo”. Slowly, it was getting to her. But Kotegawa was strong. Stronger than anything a bimbo spell could do to her.

“...I really _am_ shameless, aren’t I?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the last of the bimbos I have to work with based off of Annon's art, at least until the next batch of commissions for him is able to start. Can't say when that is, but I will work on it ASAP. Until then, I will have to work on appearance's myself. That will be difficult to do with my "one chapter a day" quota, but I will do my damndest to accommodate until then.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


	12. Change is in the Air

**Chapter 12: Change is in the Air**

“Lala...how could you?”

Lala, the now fully formed bimbo, had turned around at the sound of her friend’s voice. While the tone of Rito’s voice was more filled with shock and disappointment, Lala’s face had only been filled with glee to see her fiance and best friend again, especially at a time like this. “Rito!~ Haruna!~ You made it, that’s awesome!” She spoke with a skip in her step and a chirp in her tone. It was hard to stay mad at enthusiasm like this...but it was incredibly easy when said enthusiastic girl not only messed up the one job she was supposed to do, but instead only encouraged the complete opposite of her job.

“Awesome? What about this is awesome?!”

“The fact that I made a way to make synthetic bimgoo!~” She held the large, glass container of the ooze she concocted in her lab. It wasn’t the same as the stuff she herself was infected with, the shine was...gone. Like it wasn’t pure. Like this was supposed to be a replication of the stuff, and this was the closest she could get to it. “Watch this!” Lala called up a shy looking girl from the crowd hesitantly, but Lala reached for her wrist and pulled her up anyway. “Go on. Tell us your name.~”

“M...Miyuki…” The quiet girl spoke up, wishing she weren’t seen by such a crowd.

“That’s a cute name. But you don’t have to be JUST cute.~” Lala poured a glass of the false bimgoo from the large container and handed it right to the shy girl, apparently named Miyuki. She took it, a little scared of what she was about to do. “Go on, drink this and you’ll be pretty and popular!”

“A...Alright.” The girl spoke, lifting it up to her face for a sip. “B-But only a little.”

“NO, DON’T!” Rito tried to reach forward, an attempt to reach for the glass and knock it out of her hand to save her from forced sexuality. But faster than you can say “bimbofication”, a pair of hands reached out from behind the boy and pulled him back, holding him in place. He struggled, wanting desperately to stop this worsening turn of events, but to no success. “L-Let go of me!”

“Aw, but if I do that, you’ll ruin all the fun.~”

That voice...it couldn’t be. Rito turned his head around, as much as he could with the restrained position he was in. He could only barely see a bouncing mass of light brown hair, like either a tomboy or a lesbian. It could be either one, knowing that girl. Short light-brown hair...and that voice. He couldn’t even see her face, not even out of peripheral vision. But he knew the girl behind him, and knew she didn’t need to be a bimbo to be a pervert. “M-Momioka?”

“Bingo!~” She spoke, only to let loose a little bit of her grip on the boy. She had held him with one arm around Rito’s waist and the other around his boy bits. Or rather, one hand around them. No, Risa. Not now. Now while there’s such a lewd show going on right in front of...uh oh. “Oh? Is someone happy to see me?” Risa Momioka spoke, ever so sly like as she got a better grip of Rito’s now erect manhood. She fondled the boys balls, eliciting a moan of pleasure. “There, isn’t that better?~”

“M-Momioka...l-let me go, I have to stop L-Lala…”

“Stop her? Oh hell no, not before I’ve had _my_ turn.~”

Rito kept struggling, but to less and less chances of success each time he squirmed. If anything, what stopped him was the sudden sensation of her bare hands reaching down his pants. She had started jerking him off, right there in front of everyone else at school. And all while forcing him to watch a girl become a floozy right before his very eyes.

Miyuki took a few simple sips at first, the splashing of the ooze against her lips caused them to change color. Makeup had already started applying itself, it seems. It tickled, but it was a nice kind of tickle. Enough to make her giggle a little. Her breasts had grown out, popping up to double D cups rather quickly. A few buttons popped on her uniform top, though that was quickly adjusted by the complete vanishing of fabric as it began shifting into a tube top form of the school uniform. At this point, with all the varying versions of the uniform, sluts may as well come to school dressed however they want.

Speaking of sluts and wants, Miyuki began sipping more. She had promised herself that whatever this gunk was, she wouldn’t have much of it. But this warm feeling in her body, the cloudy sensation in her mind...it was amazing. It was incredible, but not enough. _Just a little more. Just a little more and I’ll stop.~_

Her breasts had stopped growing, now full sized F cups for the world to reach for and play with. Her ass had inflated, bubbling out to bounce for the world to see. There was a hint of excitement in her facial expression, a bit of happiness in her from the sensation of bouncing. She suddenly felt so amazing having such a body to show off, flaunt off and let the boys see. Maybe even a few girls. Why was she ever afraid of this? Why did she only want a LITTLE at first? This was incredible!

The growing sensation had stopped, though it hadn’t ended there. Miyuki felt her waist beginning to collapse inward, her insides compressing to make way for a thinner body. Everyone watched on, the girl rubbing her body as the clothes retracted into something more exposing. She could see erections rising, and they saw her panties soaking in response. Miyuki couldn’t wait for her needy cunt to be filled, so much so she pulled down the soaking undergarments right then and there. The world’s next new slut walked away, eager to see how many dicks she could take at once.

“Byyye, have a good time!~” Lala wished the new bimbo off, happy with the present result. Rito, aroused already from Risa’s dickplay, couldn’t help but find SOME enjoyment from watching a girl get bimbofied right before him. Even though he knew it was wrong, even though he knew he was supposed to stop this process...he couldn’t help but try and give in to an urge to masturbate to the sexy sight. Assuming he was allowed to let go, which he wasn’t. Lala looked over, and noticed his struggling had stopped, and Risa’s ball fondling had only gotten more intimate. It looked like a lot of fun...then she had an idea. “Oh, Risaaa~ Would you like your turn to come early?~”

“Really?!” Her excitement was enough to get her to let go of the orange haired boy’s cock, offering him some release (though not the release anyone was hoping for). The light brown hair bouncing as she herself bounced in each step. Rito fell to the ground though, exhausted from the struggling. Haruna approached the boy from behind, trying to catch him as the protagonist fell backwards on his butt.

“Rito!” She successfully caught the boy, one hand under him to support his weight, and the other over him to hold him closer, safer away from the other girls who may want to hurt or restrain him...only for her hand to land somewhere inappropriate. “Huh?...R-Rito! Y-Your…”

“H-Haruna, let go…” The purple haired girl let go, unhanding the erect penis that was threatening to destroy the zipper and rip out of the pants. She was blushing like crazy, having felt her crush’s dick completely by accident. Rito just brushed it off like it was nothing, not only too caught up in the corrupted feelings in his mind, but from just being too used to perverted falls in the first place. “So that’s what it feels like to be on that end of the stick…”

“Rito, look up…”

The boy complied, looking towards Risa being poured a rather LARGE glass of the imitation bimgoo. Much larger than the glass that the last girl downed. And all Risa could do was smile, absolutely ecstatic at the overdose she was willingly taking. Lala finished pouring the slime, then looking up to the already perverted girl who was asking to be a bimbo. “You sure you can handle this much, Risa?”

“Only one way to find out.~” With that, she took the largest swig of any drink in her life, CHUGGING the ooze in desperation to become a bimbo. Momioka was already a huge pervert, and perhaps even a little bisexual based off some rather flirtatious (and gropey) greetings towards female friends like Haruna, Lala, and her best friend Mio. People only knew she was interested in teasing other people, boy or girl.

And that girl was taking in an overdose of bimbofying goop.

Risa let her throat open, trying to let the gunk just ooze down her throat as much and as quickly as possible. It felt warm inside her, which only made her crave it more. It was so damn good, almost addicting, like all she could taste was raw bubblegum. It felt so wonderful, but not as wonderful as her expanding tits, which were growing rather quickly right in front of her. Much faster than Miyuki before her. But as expected, Risa only craved it, **needing** it more and more with each gulp.

Too bad it was all gone, the last of the slime emptied from the large glass. Oh well. _Now comes the fun part.~_

Risa’s breasts kept growing, bloating outwards like over inflating balloons. But her uniform shirt and bra hadn’t started changing. They had only started straining from the expanding mass of boob flesh, a feeling that was only complemented by the somewhat painful sensation of growing height. But it was all only welcomed. Welcomed for her own sexuality to be maxed out and shown off. For her G cup breasts to smother the first person she saw, envelop them in her soft and perfect Double J breasts, and eclipsing the bust of the first girl she saw, even her breast friend Mio.

* **RIIIP** *

The uniform did nothing anymore, just tearing from the size of the breasts, now almost as big as her head, maybe half that size added onto it. She didn’t care what kind of cup size measurements they were anymore, just that they were big, and huge enough to mock anyone smaller than her over them. Big enough to tease any boy...no. No longer teasing anyone. Teasing wasn’t so fun anymore when your manicured hands, now with brown fingernail paint, could be used to reach into more than just _above_ the cloth. Why not give them a little “how do you do” under their clothing?~

And speaking of underneath, her legs and hips started to stretch outwards as well, wide enough to match her new assets up above. Risa swayed them from side to side in a sexy dance, enjoying the feeling of showing off as her skirt was starting to tear as well. To let herself be so exposed in public, that was the ultimate tease. Her ultimate pleasure. And would encourage girls to show off just as much. Starting with that cutie Mio once she’s had a dose.~

“Mmm...I feel so...SO damn good!” She felt up her nearly naked body, deriving such pleasure from even the simplest touch of such thick meat. A delicate finger tracing over her tree trunk of a thigh, while the free hand hovered towards the slutty princess to wiggle her finger towards herself, in such a “come hither” manner. Lala shuddered a bit, but approached anyway. As soon as she came close enough to arms reach, Risa pulled her in, Lala’s body forced into the front of such a mass of cleavage. “Why don’t I give you a well deserved ‘thanks’?~”

“Thanks? What do you-” The princess was cut off by being pulled in again, this time literally jammed in between the mass of boob flesh. But if that wasn’t enough to keep her from talking, the well skilled tongue work in Lala’s mouth _was_. An intense kiss, which had quickly turned into making out. The pink haired bimbo only moaned into the other girl’s mouth, happily accepting the kiss. While Rito was the only _boy_ for her even as a bimbo, women were certainly free game. And Risa was easily a great friend enough to get kinky with. “When did you learn to kiss like that, Risa?~”

“Mio was kind enough to let me practice.~” The pervert responded all too enthusiastically, giving off a seductive wink as she spoke. She also made sure anyone, male or female, that was on her left side (the winking side) could see the wink. So people could KNOW what she was up to. Truly, she was already enough of a slut as it was. If she could possibly be anymore of one right now, she’d let herself get fucked right there in the halls by whatever man came up to her right now...in fact, why not do that now?

But before she could get Lala to join in with her, a hand forcefully grabbed Lala’s arm and yanked her away with a cute “eep” from the force. “Owie! Rito?”

“Follow me, Lala.” He said as he dragged away the busty bimbo, Haruna helping by pushing her from behind. Both boy and girl had tried their hardest to get their friend away from the crowd before she could cause any more damage with the slime, hoping to find a quiet and private place to lecture the girl while the class rep secures and restricts the ooze that Lala had somehow managed to manufacture on her own. Most of the time, the men that had watched Rito get away with the girl would attempt to roast and persecute the boy for taking the girl. But they were too distracted by Risa’s open pussy, as well as her spread ass, both of which were ready for a slamming double team. Each.

In that same area, there was a spilt puddle of bimgoo on it’s on in the corner, just barely outside of the area where Lala had shown off her magnificent gunk. But there was another puddle. One that was moving, one that was a much stronger, hotter shade of pink. With its own small, curious eyes darting towards the puddle. The bimgoo creature examined the puddle, trying to figure out what it was exactly. It dipped a bit of it’s own essence inside, as if it were like an animal dipping it’s tongue in for a taste of whatever the liquid was.

But the living ball of goo recoiled in disgust, as if it had gotten a taste of it’s own blood...well, it didn’t have blood, but you get what I mean. The critter could sense it’s OWN power within the synthetic ooze, wondering how it could have been possible. The bimgoo hadn’t been here, at least not yet, so this wasn’t a puddle it had made itself. But then it took in a whiff, trying to get a track of some kind of scent...and picked up on something familiar. Something it had missed for so long, something so perfect.

Lala.

It tried sniffing around, as if trying to follow the scent. It was right to follow that prudy girl before (at least now she was dressed in pink as a good punishment). Now it could unleash Lala’s potential, as thanks for showing such kindness before, yesterday. Assuming it couldn’t get interrupted AGAIN.

I mean, what are the chances of that happening?

* * *

**A few minutes later, in an empty classroom**

“Lala, what were you thinking?!” Rito lectured the oblivious girl, trying to make it as visibly clear as possible that he was upset to the pink haired girl. She could easily see there was something wrong, but wasn’t able to tell that it was her fault. Even if she had, would she even react the way they hoped she would?

“Like...I don’t get what I did.”

“Lala-san…” Haruna spoke up while trying to look out the window of the door, trying to look and see if they were followed. “You were supposed to work on a cure. Instead you only made it worse.”

“Worse?...ohhhh, you mean Risa!~” She spoke up rather gleefully, as if only proud of her work rather than ashamed of it. Like the princess hadn’t even realized the consequences her actions would come with. “Well, I was _totally_ working on a cure. But it got super boring.” She pouted, clearly upset just from remembering how much work went into something that would only bring a halt to her amazing sense of bliss. But said bliss returned once she recalled the brilliant brainstorm from this morning. “But then I had the perfectest idea! I can make a way to make MORE bimbos if I make a fun synthetic version of the sexy slime! I mean, if I keep working on a way to cure it anyway, then it’s a win-win!”

“Lala!” Rito snapped, startling both girls in the room. Haruna’s head jerked into looking towards her crush as he started to yell. Lala had started to cower a little, like a child who knew they were in trouble. “We specifically asked you to make a cure so there **wouldn’t** be more bimbos! Not only did you ignore that, but you went out of your way to do the exact opposite! How could you?!”

“B-But I-”

“And now Yui is gone too, when she may be the only one who can help us MAKE a cure because she’s resisting. And even then, she probably won’t help us just because she probably still thinks it’s **my** fault! When all I’ve done was try to prevent it from spreading, only for it to keep blowing up in my face!”

“R-Rito, I only-”

“And this isn’t the first time you haven’t listened to me either! It’s like when you first came to Earth all over again!” Rito only growing more and more upset, failing to even realize the tension he was creating not only with Lala, but even upsetting Haruna with his outburst. “If you only stopped being so oblivious to the problem, maybe we’d all be in a better place in our lives! BUT YOU CAN’T STOP AND LOOK BEYOND THE PROBLEM TO LOOK FOR A DECENT SOLUTION!-”

“RITO, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Haruna shouted, trying to break the tension that was building in the room. She had enough of hearing him yell at Lala. Even if she messed up, she didn’t deserve it. She was in a different mentality, it wasn’t completely her fault. And Rito had broken character by lashing out in such a cruel manner at one of the only girls who tried to make him truly happy.

Rito had realized what she had stopped him from, and looked back to the victimized Lala. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, she was so hurt. Just because she was a bimbo who was willing to have sex on a whim...doesn’t mean she had lost all sense of innocence. She had so much faith in the boy she had only tried helping. And yet, Rito had the audacity to blow up at her? Even when she presented a way to make a solution and still have fun…

A tear had dropped. And so had Lala’s faith.

“...L-Lala, I...I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

He couldn’t even get an apology out in time, as the princess had made a dash for the door out to the hallways. Rito couldn’t even see her actually leave, just only viewing a quick streak of pink fly right by him. By the time he realized the pink blur was her, Lala was gone. He turned around, seeing the door behind Haruna had been flung open. Both the orange haired boy and the purple haired girl looked to each other, though with completely different facial expressions.

Rito’s was one full of regret, like he had just realized why what he said was wrong, how he now knew how badly the kid had messed up. And, potentially, had only made the bad situation even worse. Haruna’s was one of disappointment. Not hate, not disgust. Disappointment. She couldn’t bring herself to be mad at Rito, even for something like hurting her own best friend. But she couldn’t let this go either. “...I’m gonna go talk to her. Just...try and look for Kotegawa-san…”

“H-Haruna, I-”

“Please...let me be the one, Rito.” With that, Haruna had left the room, walking out of the classroom in search of the princess. She cared for Lala, probably just about as much as Rito did. Rito was a kind boy, or he was supposed to be. What on Earth could have come over him?

Meanwhile, Rito just stood there, slack jawed in complete stupor. He...felt like he went in a blind rage, and yet he could barely remember starting it to begin with. He barely recalled any compulsion to start the anger in the first place. Sure, Lala had messed up, but he was used to it by now. What came over him? What got him to act out? “What...have I done?...”

He fell backward, his muscles losing strength as he lost the will to move forward at all. He sat in the desk chair, completely unsure of himself on what he could possibly do. How could our protagonist possibly come back from a fuckup like this? He looked to his right, noticing the large container of the imitation bimgoo that Lala had concocted before. It was almost big enough to carry about 5 gallons of the gunk, and the container was already half empty. How much did she need?

“What’cha got there?”

Rito jumped out of his seat, completely surprised by the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. He looked out behind him, seeking the voice from out the open window. There she sat, a small, pink haired devil that had been eavesdropping on the boy for some time now. She sat on the windowsill, her tail swishing about as she smiled at the orange haired boy mischievously.

“M-Momo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help but feel like I could have done better with both this, and the last chapter. Haven't been getting much feedback lately, and my proofreader is...well...I don't have one anymore. So I can't tell if there is something I am doing wrong or not.
> 
> Work is also going to start picking up again, so don't be surprised if chapters start coming out every other day instead of every day. Would prefer to keep putting one out every day, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> In the meantime, Lala has conflicted feelings now due to the verbal lashing received from Rito. How will she fair? Will Haruna comfort her? Or will the bimgoo get them BOTH? NOT EVEN I KNOW!!
> 
> Lastly, for those who are familiar with Annon and how he style's and stages his bimbos, Risa grew out to 2.0 to begin with. The slime that Lala has synthisized has the same effects as the original bimgoo, but much less potent. To make up for this, there has to be a much larger dose taken in. Whereas only a mouthful injested would be enough to fully bimbofy a girl to a 1.0, about a glassful of the synthesized stuff will be needed for the same effect. The purpose of this is to make sure that bimbos can still be made at a faster rate, while still keeping the original bimgoo creature relevant.
> 
> Feedback is important, please let me know how I'm doing


	13. Lala Satalin Deviluke Pt 3

**Chapter 13: Lala Satalin Deviluke Pt 3**

Three girls walked down the halls of Sainan High, strutting around like they literally owned the place. Or at least one of them did, and for a short while she DID own the place. Once revered as the self anointed “Queen of Sainan High”, the rich girl had been dethroned by the arrival of true royalty from outer space. Lala. Her status, her reputation, everything. All taken by that pink haired witch.

The daughter and heiress to the Tenjouin family, Saki Tenjouin walked through the halls with her servants following short behind her. They did come with her no matter where she went, though because the two girls were more than just servants. They were her friends. The blonde was all too happy to have them around, and would make sure they stayed by her side through thick and thin. She would fight for them, as they would for her.

For the two girls that followed were the loyal and stoic Rin Kujou, and the quiet but friendly Ayako Fujisaki, or Aya as her friends called her. Rin was bound to serving the Tenjouin family, as it was her family’s duty, one she could not escape from even if she wanted to. She only wanted to serve at first, but upon finally meeting the drill haired girl at youth, Saki had only asked for her company as a friend. The two had only grown closer ever since.

Meanwhile, Aya was simply a girl that was picked up somewhere along the line. She stayed by the Tenjouin girl’s side, feeling in debt to the rich girl for being saved by bullies that abused her in youth. Saki was the only one who had treated the young Fujisaki girl like she was worth something, and had stayed by her new master’s side not by fate, but by choice. This was a unique friendship for the trio, one which all of them cherished greatly.

Though for Saki, it came in handy for her to have willing servants like these for when she needed to scheme against Lala, trying to regain attention in Sainan High. Today was no acception.

“Rin, could you please tell me the events of the day thus far?” Saki asked, trying to maintain a prim and proper attitude as she spoke. A hint of frustration was let slipped in her tone, though that was because hardly anyone was noticing her at all today. It started out with just people fawning over her only to fall for Lala almost immediately afterward. Now she was almost completely ignored, like she was just another student. Unacceptable!

The black haired, ponytail girl stepped forward, walking more towards her friend’s side so she could comply with that last order. “Yes of course, Saki-sama. Currently, the school staff is on break due to a sort of panic occuring in the school. There appears to be some paint work done in some of the classrooms, though from what I hear they believe it was the work of vandals. Classes that usually take place in those rooms are on hold, some even suspended entirely, until the faculty can figure out what’s going on.”

“What do you mean ‘what’s going on’? Didn’t you _just_ say it was vandals?”

“That would be the logical solution to go with at first, so that’s why they believe so.” Aya spoke up, trying to catch up to the duo walking ahead of her. Adjusting her thick glasses, the second servant continued the conversation while trying to look the professional part like her mistress. “But evidence would suggest against that as...well...it looks too well done to be a simple act of vandalism.”

“How so?”

“There was new paint on the walls, but...it all looks professionally done. Not simple spray paint that spells out spiteful messages, just a complete paint job and recoloring of the entire rooms. Like someone had completely redecorated overnight, even refurbishing the classrooms as well.”

“All overnight?” Saki had paused, lost in thought from how amazing that work ethic sounded. It could be one of her father’s men, paid to rebrand Sainan High to be more themed in favor of the Queen of the school. But then again, it could be Lala’s work, which would prove favor AGAINST the rich girl. Either way, the thought was enough to make her ponder the subject, only wanting to find the answer herself. “Interesting…”

“Yes. No one knows what to make of it yet, so there will be investigations soon enough.” Rin finished the subject, the one she wanted to talk about first. Now onto the next and more touchy topic of discussion, one which the black haired girl knew would be hard for her mistress to take lightly in any way. “On the other side of things, with the school student body, some...i-interesting developments have unfolded.”

“Interesting how?”

“Some girls have started showing up to school dressing...differently. More exposing and indecent.” The Kujou girl spoke hesitantly, though this time due to her own feelings. She didn’t frown upon girls acting so perverted in public like Kotegawa or Nana would, but she definitely looked down upon Rito Yuuki a bit for how he would end up reacting. Already branded a pervert and a beast by many, herself included. Though recent developments helped...shift perspective.

Rin had held Rito in some higher regards after her own life was put in danger, her body being taken over by the will of a living sword. Thanks to the combined efforts of both Rito for his bravery and will to act, and of Mea and her willingness to help with her own powers, Rin’s life had been saved and had been indebted to the Yuuki boy. Saki had noticed these new welling positive feelings towards the boy, and even prompted her to ask the boy out on a date.

Much to the black haired girl’s dismay, things have not progressed since.

“So a bunch of girls look a bit looser? Man, I bet class 2-A’s Kotegawa is gonna have a field day with that situation. I could honestly think these girls would have a little more standards than to-”

“A-Actually, Saki-sama...Kotegawa is one such girl.” Aya spoke up, knowing what she was saying HAD to be wrong knowing the girls at this high school. Of course, what she knew was only going to change, like everything else. “I-In fact, from what I gather, she’s one of the most revealing students here.”

“As well as…” Rin started, then stopped, scared to see how her lady would react to this next news. What fires would rage within. Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn, and this woman had shown willingness to give her own wrath in the past. Who knows how she’ll react when the golden haired girl will hear the news of certain girls who had become bimbos. Or rather, one girl in particular. “...as well as...L-Lala-san…”

Saki stopped dead in her tracks, prompting both bodyguards to stop as well, making sure everything was alright. But there was not even a whispered word spoken, just silence. Silence that was louder than any yelling Saki could possibly have followed up with. Rin and Aya both looked to the silenced woman, then to each other with concern and worry. “S-Saki-sama?”

_...so this is your next plan to upstage me, Lala?_ The upper class woman thought to herself, mentally in a scramble to think of ways to counteract against this new move made by the princess. _So you think exposing yourself in such a way will win you attention. Princess or not, this school has room for ONE royal!_

“S-Saki-sama?”

“Rin, do we still have the leather from last year?”

“Leather?...y-yes, but why?” The Tenjouin daughter did not answer, only giving off a somewhat evil smirk from the anticipation of drawing away attention from Lala. And giving her own attention to the boys that would only abandon her. “...S-Saki, no-”

“Saki YES.~”

* * *

**School rooftops, 20 minutes later**

Saki had chosen a bad time to berate Lala though, as the princess sat upon the school’s roof alone. She sat down, leaning against the steel bars that kept students from falling off the edge of the building, and crying her eyes out. She didn’t even care that her makeup was running, what was the point if the one boy she cared for didn’t even notice her? Just pink streaks running down the side of her face, while she sat in isolation.

“I...tried to warn against him, Lala-sama.” Oh right. Not complete isolation. “I tried giving you the idea there were other suitable men aside from Rito-dono. I’m…”

“That idiot, Rito…” The princess sat their sobbing, wiping away her tears the best she could. But even if they were wiped clean, new ones would form not even a second afterwards. “N-Not even considering my feelings in all this…I just...I wanted to make everyone happy…”

Peke stayed silent, unsure of how to help in this situation whatsoever. There were so many other scenarios that she could have been so supportive of in the past, back when things were so much easier on planet Deviluke. But this? Love was complicated, and it even amazed her that Lala’s love was still strong enough to persist through a fall into lust. It only meant that it hurt that much more now that the love was getting hurt.

Though it had not been crushed. There was a hope to save it.

“You’re right. He didn’t understand how you felt.”

Lala had looked up, showing off her pink, tear ridden face to the concerned best friend Haruna. The purple haired girl approached slowly, sitting down next to the pink haired girl to make talking things out a bit easier. “...I know he means a lot to you...and that only makes what he said hurt that much more…”

“H-Haruna?...”

“But you know...he’s under his own pressures too. He’s fighting to make sure everyone can stay happy...just like you are.” Haruna turned, looking the bimbo straight in the eye. What she said next had to come from the heart, and look like she meant it. “And you know...I am trying to fight for your happiness too.”

“You...you are?...” Lala snivelled, wiping away another tear as the waterworks had started slowing down. Haruna had helped...to encourage a bimbo lifestyle?

“When this whole transformation started, we all thought it was some bad turn of events. Maybe it is, but...it doesn’t seem _that_ bad. To a point where I think I could stand to live with you...living like this.” Lala’s eye’s started to water a bit again, this time was not from any sort of sorrow. It was from tears of joy at what it sounded like Haruna was insinuating. “I told Rito that if we couldn’t find a cure, we should find a way to support girl’s lives as bimbos...I was prepared to help you the best I could to live this life.”

“You mean…”

“You’re my best friend, Lala. I’d do anything for-MPH!” The purple haired girl was cut off, getting tongue tied all too easily by a second tongue in her mouth. Lala had jumped forward, kissing her best friend all too passionately. Haruna was all too surprised by this, the feeling of the bimbo princess’ thickened lips pressing against her own. It made her feel strange...but it wasn’t unwelcome. Haruna _did_ say she would support her friends in times like these. And Lala...of all people, she was all too happy to help her.

The class rep did her best to keep up with the princess’ lusty smooches, kissing back in what was quickly turning into a makeout session. Haruna held the pink haired girl closer and closer with each kiss, one hand reaching down to twirl a finger around Lala’s thickened hair strands. One could tell this wasn’t simply lust for her, and certainly that there was no slime involved on the non-bimbo’s end. Haruna...she WANTED this. More than she wanted to admit to anyone else. Lala’s embrace, her silken locks running through her fingers, the warm feeling of breast flesh pressing against her own. The girl’s company just simply wasn’t enough anymore…

Meanwhile from behind one of the rooftop vents, a pink ball of goop shifted its way out to get a better look at the situation that had unfolded, waiting for a proper time to strike. To give it’s _own_ embrace towards the bimbo princess. But there were some things that had stopped it. That it wanted to watch and understand first. Obviously, the sight of two girls making out was one such thing, but that was because the creature only understood male on female action. Two women was a unique concept it had not seen before.

But what was more...was the unusual talk of love. Sure, it could understand Lala’s fall into lust for guys, the greater the fall the better the bimbo. But she didn’t even fall too much, which had it completely at a loss for words (even though it can’t talk). What was more...she still had her love, and combined it with her newfound lust, for only one man? This was unheard of for the creature. Usually the bimbos it created were open minded, making their way to have a fun time with almost any man they saw. But for a bimbo to remain so loyal to only one? Willingly? Either this was a very strange girl…

Or there was something more to this Rito fellow. Something...fascinating. It wanted to understand, it wanted to see more.

“Lala!”

The intense kissing had stopped between the two friends, Haruna pulling back from surprise at the sounds of a third voice calling out. Haruna wanted to be scared a little, not knowing who was there or what was going on or what this newcomer would think of walking in on two girls making out. But she couldn’t. Not with the sight of a giggling princess. “L-Lala-san?”

“You got somethin’ on your lips.~”

The purple haired girl reached upwards, feeling her face for whatever could have been. But instinctively, she felt up her lips first, as if something told her that is what Lala was referring to. Surely enough, when the girl pulled her hand away, a smidge of pink was leftover on her fingers, and evidently her lips too. She blushed in embarrassment, wiping it off immediately.

The two girls got up, wanting to see who it was that could have possibly found them up there...only to be surprised by the sight of three girls dressed in tight black leather, like something straight out of a dominatrix fantasy. Saki Tenjouin, the great third year student that she tried so hard to be revered as, was _still_ outshined by the oh so beautiful elder princess of the Deviluke family. Now more than ever, that shine was even brighter, so Saki had to do what she could to shine just as bright. Even if it meant dressing back up in her old dominatrix outfit, and taking charge of the boys to get their attention back on her.

And yet, Lala herself couldn’t help but look on in awe. She felt some admiration for how good the golden haired upper class woman looked in tight black leather, even with smaller curves than her own. “Wooow! Saki, you look awesome!” She got a little excited by the outfit, wondering if she herself would be punished.

“Don’t try and turn this around to make yourself look like the good guy, Lala!” The dom retorted, not having any of the princess’ shit today. “I thought you played SOME games fair. But this?” She threw her hand out, gesturing to the pink haired girl’s appearance of enhanced breasts exposed by the extremely revealing version of the school uniform. “This is just unbelievably low. Even for you.”

“Games? Low? Like, what are you talking about?...”

“Don’t play dumb with me! You will reveal to me the secrets of how you have gained such a form, such a power over men! And you. Will. Give it to me.”

“My form?...” The airhead looked over her own body, the idea of her expanded body only just now dawning on the slut. She gave out a very happy sounding squeal, as if proud of herself for such a discovery of what was already obvious to everyone else around her. “Oh! You mean my body! That’s easy, the super fun slime creature did it.”

“Lala-san!” Haruna looked towards the princess, tugging at her arm to try and drag her attention away from Saki. She wasn’t supposed to just let these kinds of secrets just willy nilly with everyone, especially not someone who saw Lala as a rival. A rival who constantly tried to one up the pink haired slut.

“Slime?”

“Yeah! It’s such a pretty and cute pet!” The princess continued, ignoring her best friend pleading with her. Pleading against speaking more. But they were all words that fell on deaf ears. “It’s pink, small, round, and made of slime!~”

“S-Slime?”

“Yeah! Looked just like that!~” And with a simple point off to the direction behind Saki, the direction towards the vents...all three girls saw the creature looking directly at them, now deciding it was done trying to hide. It had picked a terrible time, now that Lala had picked now to look in it’s direction. But the bimgoo didn’t care. It **wanted** her to see it. It needed to be seen, and it wanted the prey to feel excited.

“Wh-What on Earth _is_ that thing?!”

“That’s the bimgoo!~” She said, all too happy to try and approach the adorable little critter. The feeling was mutual, as the slime bounced its way over towards her as well. She leaned down, wanting to pick it up in her bare hands...but the slime didn’t bother with her arms. It jumped forward but at a lower level, passing in between the princess’ legs, then bouncing upward and latching onto her tail. “HAAAA OH GOD, I MISSED THIS FEELIIIING!”

Saki watched on, not knowing how to take the situation at all, like there was something much deeper going on than simply what Lala had told her. Haruna watched in half arousal, and half horror. She wanted to watch her best friend get transformed even further, watching the assets inflate even further and hopefully see some new additions (if any at all). But instead, she could feel a sense of dread at wondering how far she could fall, what Lala would try and do if she had gotten even bigger, even more bimboey. Who knows?

The tail had started reforming slightly, the end resembling more of a heart shape (sensing a reoccuring theme here?). But it got worse/better. There was a small line, a slit that started to form on her tail. A slit that only started opening up more, spreading a little and looking...familiar. Like another hole on the female body. The hole looked erogenous, wet...vaginal. And like it was slowly being filled with some hypersensitizing slime.

The tail had become so horny. She needed her precious Rito.

But before more noticable changes could come around, a hand grabbed onto the slime creature and attempted to pull it away from the tail. No! Not now, not after all the trouble it went through to find it’s goddess! It looked back only to see the angered Saki Tenjouin trying to get a grip on the critter. “So it’s-HURGH-true! You really-HRRNN-really _do_ have-HRRAAAH-crazy power!” She yanked away, trying desperately trying to pull the slime away from the princess and her now heart-shaped tail tip. She needed it. She needed the creature’s power to upstage Lala! No one could surpass the queen!

This wasn’t good. At the very least, it needed information. The bimgoo used it’s power, trying to see into the girl’s mind to get access to her memories. It dug it’s way into her mind, not unlike how it invaded Yami and Mikan’s dreams the night before and warped their minds from there. But this was much deeper. This was going into her complete mind, watching into her closest and most treasurable memories. There were plenty of happy memories in this place, a lot of girls that Lala felt truly close to. But there was also something else. Something...peculiar.

A recurring sight of a boy. One boy. Orange hair, pretty weak and pathetic looking...getting constantly dragged into using machines that only backfired and hurt him in some way. This boy...was this what the girls were referring to? This “Rito” fellow? It looked through each memory it could find of Rito, watching them in her mind like channel surfing on the TV. Each time, he was getting more and more hurt, and yet he still kept trying his hardest to show off kindness to the princess. Even in the worst of times.

Was this what she found so special? Something so intriguing enough to remain that loyal to him? Did he really have that much of an air about him that drew in such a female crowd?...the bimgoo wouldn’t know for sure, not until it could find the boy on it’s own.

Find Rito.

* **POP** *

Saki pulled the creature away, at long last. The bimgoo was saddened it couldn’t finish the job on the princess of bimbos. But what it did was good enough, at least for now. The critter had a new, secondary objective in mind, ready to begin a new hunt that would keep it busy if it couldn’t find Lala again for a while. In the meantime, it could find the young boy, and enjoy being cuddled into cleavage and black leather. Speaking of which, hello.

“You’re all mine.~” The Tenjouin girl spoke, as if she had some kind of ownership on the slime ball. “And you’re gonna give me what you gave her. Twice. Over.~”

“Lala-san!” Haruna shook the princess as she lay on the ground tired, exhausted from being overly stimulated by both her pleasure toy Peke and the slime creature creating new pleasure points for the slut. “Lala-san, we need to go before this gets any worse!”

“Mmm...s-sure, uh-huh.~” The pink haired girl spoke, sounding almost too pleased with herself to even care that she was in some potential danger with the Tenjouin girl. Saki was never too threatening to begin with. But with an exhausted and weak Lala going up against a bimbo dominatrix, chances are the winner is already decided. Haruna helped the princess back up on her feet, carrying her to the stairwell back inside the school building.

With each step, Lala moaned in a bit of pleasure more and more, enjoying herself too much for her own good. The helpful samaritan could only blush even deeper in response to the girl getting off from literally nowhere. Had the new transformation just **locked** her in a state of perpetual pleasure? An unending state of sexual bliss?...it didn’t sound too bad, assuming a girl could handle it. But that would come later. “L-Lala-san, are you ok?”

“Hehehe…” The alien’s tail wrapped tightly around Haruna’s thigh, surprising the girl and locking her in place at the base of the stairwell. She couldn’t possibly fathom what was on Lala’s mind...could it be an increased lust? Were things about to go a bit further than simply making out? Haruna looked her best friend in the eye, and the latter the same. But most peculiar...her eyes flashed a different color. Those eyes, for that brief moment, looked like...pink hearts? “Never better.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! Managed to work an extended day at work and STILL get a chapter out. Half satisfied, half unsatisfied. This was originally supposed to be Saki Tenjouin's chapter, but am glad I focused a bit more on Lala based off of the ending to the last chapter. Will focus more on Saki and her friends in the next chapter, then get things back on track with Rito and Momo and everyone else.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas to what kind of features to add onto Lala for any future progressions into her transformation, am open to ideas (though the final version is still a WAYS away, and it will be a while before her next stage)
> 
> Finally, am thinking of beginning or ending each chapter with sizes on each girl. Like, what level of bimbo each of the female characters are in. Example
> 
> Run: 1.0  
> Mikado: 2.0  
> Lala: 1.5  
> Etc.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, am always open for feedback


	14. Saki Tenjouin

**Chapter 14: Saki Tenjouin**

**A minute earlier, School rooftops**

“You’re all mine.~” The Tenjouin girl spoke, as if she had some kind of ownership over the slime ball. “And you’re gonna give me what you gave her. Twice. Over.~”

The bimgoo, now saddened that she couldn’t finish the job on Lala, had just been taken away by such a new and already beautiful girl, Saki Tenjouin. The rich girl was quite gorgeous. Lucious golden hair that was grown out to her shoulder blade area, bust that was only rivaled by the lesser classmate Yui Kotegawa (before she got her slutty upgrade), and with her wealth she could afford any outfit she wanted. Anything from a queenly gown, to...well, tight black leather.

Let’s play with that, shall we?

The creature started bubbling against her skin and clothing, the self proclaimed Sainan High queen had moaned in pleasure in response. Of course. It only made sense. This creature was so small, so low, so much more insignificant in comparison to Saki. It only made sense that the creature would only serve to make her feel good. To serve in general, actually. She was the Queen. The highest point in power in this mighty school, higher than the principal.

And she would make sure her classmates knew.

She moaned deeper, rubbing her breasts as the sensation only allowed them to grow. Even against the leather, she could grow just fine. The exposure to the ever adaptable bimgoo allowed for the fabric to stretch and reform according to the size of her chest. Expanding, stretching, even reforming. The growth sensation of her breasts even felt pleasurable, a feeling she longed for. A feeling she didn’t realize she had wanted...but would make sure the world knew.

The tight leather had changed form, the shoulder straps pulling away and off, receding into the remainder of the outfit. Unfortunately, there was no more support for the top of the outfit to hold up, and threatened to just fall and reveal her breasts to the world...but why bother? What was the point? Her breasts, so firm yet so soft, were a god given treasure. A gorgeous treat that the world deserved to see...only to realize how inadequate they all were in comparison to her. That they would never attain beauty like that of their queen.

But before the leather had the chance to lower enough to even show the slightest bit of nip, the clothing had formed tighter around the lower torso, more like a tight corset. It squeezed and hugged her body, showing off every curve of her sexy body, and only looking sexier by the second as her body further enhanced. The leggings, attached to her outfit similar to a garterbelt, had suddenly separated from the rest of the dominatrix. It was unfortunate that they had become separate, it would be harder to keep track of them apart for cleaning purposes. But she needed to show off her new, heavenly legs more, let any fortunate soul who was blessed with her grace be allowed to touch her exposed inner thigh.

Which would be the closest any man would get to being on top of her. No one was on top of the Queen.

Queen Saki was almost done with her changes, her now G cup breasts straining against the top, and showing off a sexy valley of cleavage. Her hips had widened to a point where even Lala at her current state would be jealous of. Yes. Perfect. Make the pink haired BITCH pay for taking away her crowd, her worshipers. Her SLAVES. “Fuuuck...a whole school of willing sex slaves sounds...too perfect.~” She rubbed at her own breasts more, enjoying her fantasy. But it would come to pay off in double, just as she wished for, as the slime was only held closer and closer to the Mistress of Sainan High. It struggled, almost scared of how tight it was being held, squeezed, almost strangled.

But that only made Saki stronger.

Her breasts continued to swell, bigger than basketballs by this point, and further straining the top. At this point, they only threatened to burst out the top and bounce about freely. _Fine by me, all the more for crushing Lala with!_ She thought to herself, the blonde only enjoying her new sense of power. That felt perfect. Power. The exact word needed for a girl of her status, and it showed with her appearance. Only true royalty would look this beautiful, especially as her hair started growing outwards and lengthening.

And that hair...one could look at that hair and think with beauty like that, they were in the presence of a goddess. The twin drills hanging from the sides had extended, further drilling downwards. A boy could probably get his dick stuck in the thick drill and be jerked off from each soft, individual strand of the drill. Even some of the extended strands in the back had started reforming into drill styles, showing off hours of hair maintenance spent in front of a mirror all boiled down to a matter of seconds. She was almost perfect. There was still something missing…

* **POP** *

“Aaahhh...much better.~” There it was. Her now beach ball sized breasts shown off for all to see, for the inadequate to be jealous of, and for the men to be made to support. Not that she needed the help of supporting her breasts, her body had been modified underneath that dominatrix. Not only had her back been given extra durability for holding up the weight of her boobs, but her now grown out ass could help counterbalance.

Admiring herself in the full feeling of sexuality, Saki had never felt more complete. Like this was a major part of her life she was missing. Like this was something the queen never knew she needed until it had been presented to her. For the full feeling of power, and for those to just watch her in awe, knowing how powerless to her. The blonde let herself get lost in thought of her ascending to power, holding a few men in her mansion, and forcing them to masturbate all day. They wouldn’t be allowed to cum on her or inside her, they would not be allowed to desecrate their queen. They would cum either in other female slaves, or in bottles for Saki to drink from directly. Sure, she’d get the delicious spooge anyway, but it was a matter of how she would be treated.

Like a Queen.

Like a Goddess.

Like she was more powerful than Lala.

*SLAM!*

“Saki-sama!” The doors back to the stairwell leading back into the building had slammed open, the pair of guards breaking through to find their leader. The first girl, the ponytailed Rin, lead the charge through the door and onto the roof. It was more of her duty to protect Saki than it was Aya’s, if she failed and let something happen to the blonde girl, it’d be on HER. If something had happened, like…

Like becoming a sexbomb dominatrix?

“Mm?” Saki looked over to her right, still holding the somewhat scared creature in her arms. The bimgoo felt a little better looking at the girls that had seemingly come to its rescue. It needed it’s freedom, to be away and finding other girls on its own. But that wouldn’t come, not yet. “Rin. Aya. You two should be kept in line, you’re supposed to stay by my side, are you not?~”

“S-Saki-sama, what’s gotten into-”

“Do NOT speak unless you are permitted to!” Rin tried to speak out in response, trying to retort in an attempt to protest for her friend’s sake...but couldn’t. Like something was forcing her to keep quiet. Or...that she herself had kept quiet, wanting to obey? Saki was never one to be so forceful with ordering around, and when she did, she didn’t speak out against Rin or Aya unless it was for the benefit. For the sake of protecting Saki, and doing what was in her best interest.

But this was different. The commanding dominatrix had ordered her around when both girls were only trying to protect her from being transformed into a whore. And yet...all Rin could do was stand by, helpless to the queen and standing at her beck and call. Saki took note of this and smiled. “See? Isn’t that much better? Don’t you feel better just listening and obeying?” Rin didn’t speak, still physically unable to do so. But she could still move her body, and nodded her head in response. It...did feel strangely appealing, obeying that is.

But Aya...she could still look on, half in horror, half in arousal. She could see what Saki, her lady, her best friend, had become and with the slime had still sat in her breasts. And yet, hearing her order around the bodyguard so forcefully. For some reason...she could only feel jealous. Like she herself was hoping for orders. In fact...she thought about it more, herself. How the idea of being ordered, obeying perfectly and being rewarded for it. Or even the possibility of failing an order...and being punished for it?

Saki approached the silenced Kujou girl, holding rubbed off ooze from the bimgoo in her latex covered hands. Had she been bare handed, the Tenjouin girl could have fallen prey to the same, skin sensitizing effects that had afflicted Kotegawa. But she was protected, and would affect Rin in her own way. She rubbed a bit of the goop into the bodyguard’s arms, rubbing it in deep and sensually. “You have permission to answer one question, Rin...what is the purpose of your family, the Kujou’s?”

“To...To serve and protect the Tenjouin’s, Saki-sama.”

“That’s right.” She continued rubbing the black haired girl’s arms, sensually mixing the ooze into the skin. Saki could feel the muscle in the arm shifting, toning and molding into a new form. One hand kept rubbing it in, while the other gently rubbed it across the woman’s throat. “You truly enjoy your work here, and would do anything to serve me.” Saki continued. For some reason, it felt right. Her words felt like truth. Like an absolute. Like a solid foundation her life was being built upon…

Slime started solidifying around the girl’s throat, forming into a black collar on her neck. One that read the word “Slave” across. Saki admired her handiwork, now officially claiming ownership over her best friend. Or, at least the first one. The second one would come much sooner. “Tell me you’ll do anything for me, my dear.” She said dominantly, smiling sadistically as she rubbed the goop into different areas, now rubbing it into her legs as the school skirt shortened. “Tell me you’ll obey my every command, happily and dutifully.~”

“Y-Yes, Saki-sa-”

“Wrong. Try a different name.”

“Y...Yes. M-Mistress Saki.” Suddenly, the Kujou girl could only smile as she acknowledged her leader at a higher form of power. She smiled at the knowledge that her body was being altered for the sole purpose of making ~~Saki~~ her mistress happy. Like it was suddenly the only thing that mattered. Truly, it was like the one thing worth living for.

Her breasts and butt had inflated as well, though to a much lesser extent. Such so that it would show how much Saki wanted to be on top of everyone else, for the girls around her to only be so sexy before they even had a chance to surpass their queen. But the one thing that stood out most about her transformation (aside from her muscle) was her excessively widened hips. Wide enough to dance around like a stripper, like even the slightest step forward would be enough to seduce a man. But those men would only be lured in, they would only be used for her oh-so perfect mistress.

Aya could only watch in awe, unable to comprehend the power being demonstrated before her. How Rin had been transformed into a serving and obedient guardswoman/slut for her mistress. And only feeling envy in response, wishing she could feel closer to the slutty queen of Sainan High as well. Saki turned around to see the second ~~servant~~ slave, eager to transform the second bitch to her own image. She wouldn’t settle for someone who looked like such a nerd.

“You know Aya...you owe me quite a lot.~” The dominant girl spoke, rubbing a much larger dose of slime across the more eager slut’s throat, hoping to make a similar but stronger collar. One that wouldn’t come off as easy, as to letting the girl be seen as her personal slave by all. Public humiliation, to be bullied...how come that sounded so exciting? “I recall back when we were kids, you got bullied a lot by boys for your looks. And I ended up beating up most of them, scaring them off and saving you.”

“A-And I am always g-grateful for that, Mistress Saki.~” The glasses girl spoke up, trying her hardest to follow in the footsteps of the first slave Rin. Somehow, despite the fact that she was ADOPTED into her servitude, rather than Rin who was born into it, she felt far more pleasured to be under Saki. A girl who had spent her childhood being bullied was prone to enjoy it after some point. A sort of stockholm syndrome, but to a much more sexual degree. To be bullied, abused, and sexually tormented by someone as high and mighty as Mistress Saki Tenjouin…

There was no greater pleasure.

“Then promise me you’ll serve me, no matter what.”

“Yes, mistress!” Aya spoke, her glasses getting smaller in size and frame. The dominant woman smiled, her hand pulling away from the weaker girl’s throat, and a trail of slime stuck in between. The slime on her throat reformed into a collar similar to Rin’s before, only it read the word “Bitch” on it. Not only that, but the slime that had connected from the collar to the mistress’ hand had solidified into a leash, keeping the nerd girl by her side like a pet. There was a sudden sense of excitement flowing through Aya. She knew she was supposed to be terrified, but she wanted this. Something in the back of her sluttifying mind was telling her she wanted this. She NEEDED this.

“You see that, Aya?” Saki spoke, drawing the bitch’s attention to the tight leash she held in her hand. “This is proof of our relation. You are no longer a person...you’re my PET.” She tugged on the leash hard, pulling the lower girl to her. The force caused Aya to fall off her feet, and onto all fours. Well...she _was_ a pet now. “Good pets need a good meal.”

“Y...You mean?...”

“Get licking, bitch.”

Aya, smiling as wide as a mile, had gotten to work on obeying her mistress. Licking and lapping away at the exposed folds, the bitch did her best to pleasure her owner to the best of her ability. Licking, sticking the tongue inside, even occasionally sucking and nibbling Saki’s clit. The more controlling woman moaned in delight, enjoying the lower class bitch’s oral work. But it could have been better, just a little better.

Suddenly, the tongue started extending, Aya’s skill becoming more thorough deep inside. She suckled away at the entirety of the vag, doubling her efforts to pleasure her queen. Not only was she able to suck at and stimulate the clit, but she was also able to stick her elongated tongue deeper into the folds and reaching around every possible corner. Saki moaned. Much better.

Rin could only watch in awe, wondering where Aya had developed such skill from. Was this also the slime’s doing? What else could it do? Well, she already noticed some of the effects as she looked over her toned body, the muscle only getting more emphasized in her legs with her trunk-like thighs. She rubbed it across, feeling her body that was solid as rock, yet still remaining a hint of feminine softness.

What else could this creature do?

Neither of the girls could find out, as the bimgoo had found a way to slip through Saki’s grip and out of her arms. The dominant bitch queen got what she wanted, the creature’s location no longer mattered to her. She was now so empowered, so controlling. So sexy, so horny. So much more so than Lala was, or ever could be. “Sainan High...say hello to your new queen!”

The goo ball made its way down the stairs, trying to follow the scent of its pink haired goddess. Lala wouldn’t get away too easily, not without being finished. Not without finding out more about this Rito boy. The bimgoo needed its new companions, Lala and Rito. To find out what this unique feeling was that the former had for the latter. This irrational sense of loyalty to only a single boy, which it had never seen before. To understand this unique feeling.

This emotion called “Love”.

The bimgoo dropped to the bottom of the staircase, making a splash sound as it made impact. One would think this was the sound of a water balloon hitting the ground from three stories high. But unlike a water balloon, the creature remained intact so it could bounce it’s merry way back to a place of familiarity. To continue the search was its problem now, and the living ball of ooze had no way to find a place Lala was familiar with. Perhaps follow her back to her place of residence? Even if it were to get separated again, it could follow a path to get back there and-

* **SLAM** *

The critter looked upwards, seeing its entire surroundings had been cut off by some kind of...impenetrable glass dome. What could this be? Where did it come from? What was the giant hand that held it down?...oh. “Not gonna get away this time, are ya?” The dark blue haired girl placed a thick layer of towels under the bowl, and lifted both up to keep the bimgoo trapped inside. She smiled, almost ready to burst out of her artificial body in happiness. “Mikado-sensei is gonna be so pleased to see you again.~”

* * *

“Momo? What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just drop by and see my favorite harem king?~” The pink haired girl said, happy to see the boy she assumed was the biggest pervert in the world. When in fact, she herself was the perv, and Rito was only trying to avoid any and all perversion (though we all know that won’t last long). Rito tried to avoid her on occasion due to her own nature, but she kept crawling back, and for one sole purpose.

Making a harem, with Rito at the center of it all.

Her own harem plan and the reasoning behind it wasn’t 100% clear. But the one thing she made clear, above all else, was that she wanted all the girls that were close to Rito to be joined together in a massive polygamy. For them all to stay together and remain happy. Because that was all that mattered. Everyone getting happiness from their time with Rito, and without the stress or struggle of fighting over him. Everyone would be happy, except for Rito ‘cause he didn’t get a say.

However, things got put on a hold after Nemesis showed up at Sainan High, attempting to force the harem on Rito in her own, brutish way. The black haired dark matter girl only promised random girls to join on empty promises of luxury vacations and other false truths, as she did for the males to motivate them to force women he didn’t even know onto the orange haired boy. Until he was saved by Haruna Sairenji.

And the two confessed their feelings for each other.

As he had also confessed his negative feelings towards the idea of a harem, a confession that Momo had eavesdropped on, and was heartbroken on the prospect being shot down.

However, that did not stop her. If anything, the youngest of the Deviluke sisters was far more determined than ever to make a harem work. Even going out of her way to confess her own love towards Rito, in attempt to accelerate his own feelings and morph them into something more. But alas, he was at more of a standstill than ever. Then Run got a ball of goo in the mail to screw with Lala, then it spread in the school, and here we are now.

But what about now? What about now in a world where girls were slowly turning into perverted, slutty, sex obsessed bimbos? Best to keep it from her, or else she’ll try something drastic. “Hey, what’s that container?”

Rito looked behind him, seeing the massive glass container of synthetic bimgoo that he confiscated from Lala not too long ago. Uh oh. She couldn’t know, not when she was far more predictable in sexuality as a pre-bimbo than Lala was post-bimbo. “It’s nothing, just...something Lala worked up in the lab earlier this morning.”

“Oh? What’s it do?~”

“...I don’t know.” He lied through his teeth, not wanting Momo to even get the slightest drop. “She brought it to school without saying any-”

“You’re a terrible liar, Rito-san.~” She spoke up, jumping off the windowsill and into the classroom. A sly smile crossing her face, clearly she was up to some form of mischief. Best remain on guard, but for what?

“Wh-What are you talking about?”

“I can see the blush all over your face.~” She smiled even more, enjoying the idea that something pervy was afoot. Unless it had to do with Nemesis. Then it would die and die and die some more. “So? What’s it do?”

“M-Momo, please just leave it alone!”

“Oh? So it IS something?~” She lifted the container up, getting a look at the pink liquid from all angles. “An aphrodisiac? Powerful pheromone emitter? Love potion?~”

“IT MAKES GIRLS INTO BIMBOS!” Rito covered his mouth, realizing he only fucked up more. Sure, go ahead. Tell the perverted girl who enjoys encouraging sexual behavior onto women that there’s a serum that can turn girls into sex obsessed floozies. Great idea, dumbass. Rito watched onward, expecting the girl to just guzzle the goop down happily. Expecting the same ecstatic reaction Risa had not too long ago.

But it never came. In fact, what the protagonist saw only terrified him more than a perverted reaction. She looked angry. In fact, she looked completely enraged. How could that be? Why wouldn’t she be so happy to find out about a promising wonderland like this? “So a power...to turn girls...into walking sex toys...has been on this planet...and no one told me?!”

Oh, ok. Now the world made sense again.

Momo opened the container, hoping to get a taste of the same ooze that would give her the body she could only dream of. This wasn’t good, Rito couldn’t allow her to go all out with this goop, not after what happened today so far. “Not gonna let anyone leave me out of this.” Momo lifted it up towards her face, aiming to drink straight from the container rather than a glass. “I will be on top, for the sake of the harem!”

“Momo, don’t!”

But it was too late. The short haired princess began chugging, but only a few gulps full before Rito pulled the container of slime away from her, holding it close to himself instead. Some of it splashed upon himself as he yanked it back, taking it away before he even had the chance to close the lid. It seeped into his pants. And he knew what that meant.

Both of them knew.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been talking more with the artist, he's been an unbelievably great help with encouragement and ideas. Been allowing me to think more and more on future chapters, and am enjoying myself with just the ideas alone.~
> 
> For those of you who have been following my work consistently, I apologize for breaking the chain of uploading once a day. I know I said I would be getting busier, but it just simply wasn't the case recently. Had a panic attack on Thursday night that kept me from focusing, and Friday was just all too busy altogether. Am back on track now, and will do everything in my power to STAY on track
> 
> This time on bimbofication, Saki Tenjouin and her servants Rin and Aya turn into dominant, submissive, and amazon type sluts. Not only that, but the buildup for the Deviluke sisters is up! (can't help but feel like I could have built it up better, but meh. Will make up for it with a better followup chapter. Thinking it will be Momo's with a BJ, and Nana's with some quality time with her friend Yui)
> 
> Will continue updating as I go, but thank you for sticking around nonetheless. For those who follow Annon, will have commissions for him next week for more images on the girls~
> 
> Saki Tenjouin 2.0  
> Rin Kujou 1.0  
> Aya Fujisaki 1.0
> 
> Story by me  
> Art and inspiration by Annon


	15. Momo Belia Deviluke

**Chapter 15: Deviluke Siblings**

Momo moaned, rubbing her body in delight and bliss at the new sensation overcoming her body. A body that had started puberty early, despite her being the youngest in her family. A body that primarily used to mock her twin, Nana, for how underdeveloped she was. A body that would probably rival Lala’s once the youngest sibling reached her age. But now it may even rival that body now.

For Momo had infected herself with the bimbofying ooze.

She had happily drank some of the synthetic bimgoo, frustrated that she herself could not be a bimbo. A sexual fantasy that could be made into a reality by consuming some disgusting but pretty slime? _Sign me the hell up.~_ She thought to herself, feeling her hair thickening. Not lengthening, but getting thicker and more voluptuous To a point where it looked like she spent hours dousing it in hairspray.

Momo started rubbing at her tail, increasing the sexual pleasure to its maximum level. As she transformed, the sensation of pleasure had overwhelmed her, much more so than anything any person has ever presented to her. This was it. Unending and unreal pleasure, the truth to being a bimbo. Why had she never known about this kind of power in the past? This was amazing! So much so that the short haired ~~princess~~ slut nearly came just from tail play. Though it didn’t help that her tail was becoming hypersensitive. She did play with her own far more often than anyone else.

And now it was time to expand upon that amazing feeling. That amazing sensation, which had spread to her butt. What started out as a sensitizing feeling in her tail had turned into raw pleasure that spread across every inch of her body, starting with her booty as it started bubbling outwards. What started out as a butt that was plump in a petite sense (enough for Rito to recognize her just based off the shape) had grown out into a softening to a cushiony feeling. One that would be kept to help maintain a soft seat no matter where she sat.

Rito had to watch, helpless to do anything to stop Momo’s transformation. Or his own enhancement. Despite the fact that the orange haired boy got the slime away from her before she could consume too much, he couldn’t help but spill some of the goo on himself. On his pants, which the ooze had seeped through. Traveling through the fabric, and rubbing into his groin. Not again.

The penis had risen up, hardening up as blood rushed into the genitals. Momo was half right before, the bimgoo could act as a POWERFUL aphrodisiac. Rito was getting horny, and nearly came from watching the youngest princess change right before him. He’d be lying if he told himself it wasn’t sexy. Watching her play with her body, moaning in sweet bliss, and finally noticing her panties reform into a g string. One which was already soaking wet with femcum, as Momo came her brains out from the simple tail play. Orgasm. A feeling she’d quickly get addicted to.

And one Rito had suddenly felt as well. He had hit orgasm himself, destroying his underwear with a creamy explosion in his pants. It should have felt great to finally hit that sweet release...except he was still hard. If anything, his erection was even stronger now. Despite the fact that he let loose a wide load, who knows how much with his pants up, but one could visibly tell how strong his arousal was based off of the straining bulge in his tight pants.

One which Momo eyed lustfully.

She walked up to her favorite boy toy, a sway in each step as her feet shifted upward, the heel being shifted upward to accommodate. Everyone who was transformed into a bimbo had their shoes morphed into some kind of heels, one form or another. But something peculiar was happening right there in front of Rito, as Momo’s feet kept shifting. The shoes. They didn’t transform...in fact, they quickly fell apart. They fell to shreds to make way for a new form. A more natural form.

Momo’s feet were still sprouted up so her heels were standing like she WAS wearing high heels, but then out of nowhere a stilt like object grew out from the underside of her feet. Objects like...heels? But they were natural. They were part of her. How was that possible? Not only had her feet transformed into natural heels, but they started gaining...a pink fur?

Fur started growing across the naked and exposed feet, crawling upwards to her shin. It was starting to look more like a furred, heeled boot than anything natural. Almost more alien like. More monster like. The more Momo changed...the more she looked like a succubus. “You know...if Onee-sama made this wonderful goo...imagine the stuff she could have done to you.~” She spoke, walking closer and closer to the nervous but horny fuck toy.

“M-Momo-san...n-not again-”

“And imagine leaving me out of it...you bad, bad boy.~” She got down on her hand and knees, unzipping the boys trousers to make room for the delicious treat to poke out. Not only that, but she ripped the zipper right off, not wanting a piece of equipment like this to stay hidden from the world. She pulled down the cum soaked underwear (wanting so badly to just lap up whatever was in there) and eyeballed his slime-coated man meat. “Mmm, bigger than I thought.~”

“M-Momo-san, please! D-Don’t-”

“Keep you pent up? Sure thing!~” She opened her mouth wide, her new dick sucking lips wrapping tight around the cock and suckled away at the rod, like a straw to suck up a delicious drink. Not only could the youngest sibling taste the sweaty flavor of the cock that’s been restrained all day, but there was also the cum that had soaked his dick from his first orgasm moments ago. And that wasn’t even including the slime that was still coating the dick, acting as a yummy lubricant.

Rito wanted to protest against it, but there was something holding him back. That carnal feeling again, like a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to take this moment for himself. The protagonist wanted to fight against it, but...Momo’s mouth felt so damn good, and the feeling of the member’s head rubbing against the inside of her throat felt...oddly soft. Like there was something more to the contents of her mouth. Like her throat had transformed into something else…

Like a vagina.

Rito couldn’t help but moan, enjoying the feeling of oral sex brought upon him by the self-bimbofying Momo Deviluke. Her throat was unbelievably pleasing to touch, and the feeling seemed to be mutual as she let out her own muffled moans through the cock in her mouth. That was all she wanted, Rito’s cock. The thick, delicious meet pounding against the back of her throat, and the slime on the rod only made it better for both of them. It added a sweeter flavor to him, while simultaneously pleasuring him like crazy.

He came again, filling her mouth with thick and creamy jizz, and spraying it out for almost 30 seconds straight. She guzzled it down, swallowing every last drop that entered her whorish mouth. Now satisfied, the princess pulled away...only for her head to be forced back down to the base of the shaft. She was surprised, feeling hands tightly grip the back of her head, and realized what was going on. _So the real Rito has awoken~_

She suckled away more, hoping to drain him of more of the boy’s delicious seed. Rito complied in turn, humping hard against the bimbo’s face. Humping, thrusting, jerking into her mouth to maximize the pleasurable feeling, hoping to hit orgasm faster. In the remainder of his mind, the part that could still rationalize, Rito told himself that this was necessary. That he needed to burn himself out as quickly as possible, in order to save himself from the sensation of getting lost in raw, carnal desire. It didn’t help that it only encouraged Momo, but one problem at a time.

Meanwhile, the princess could not be happier. Where Rito was only fighting the urge as much as possible, Momo only did everything in her power to prolong this sensation as much as possible. The amazing feeling of sexual bliss, of being penetrated so hard by the ~~love of her life~~ boy toy. Her harem king. She had wished she could stay like this forever. But it ended all too soon, as Rito hit his third orgasm in a row. Not making nearly as much as the last time, but there were still enough stringy shots of cum to make the pink haired bitch happy.

Rito fell backwards, landing on his ass and panting in exhaustion. His dick, now emptied out from three orgasms in only a few minutes, had finally went flacid. But it would be refilled in only a few minutes, the genitals enhanced to accommodate and satisfy sluts by the effects of the bimgoo. He could only be grateful that the blowjob extravaganza was over, but Momo was all too sad it was over. Ah well, she got her fix. It’d be a while before she needed more.

“Rito-san...that was amazing~...”

“Momo-san...d-don’t do that again…”

“Awww, but you were so yummy and waaarm.~” She crawled up to the boy more, wanting to lay on top of him, embrace him, wanting him to hold the pink haired girl close. But he backed away, not wanting to chance another good sexual feat to exhaust him again.

“M-Momo, please no...I can’t, I don’t have another one in me…”

“Aww, poo…”

“Momo-san, where is Nana-san? And what about Lala, have you seen her recently too?”

“Uhhh…” She didn’t answer at first, trying to recollect her thoughts after her mind was cleared by the amazing sexual high she was still coming down from. Then the idea came and formed in her mind, recalling the presence of her elder sister. “Nah, I haven’t seen Onee-sama recently. Haven’t seen her since I left for school yesterday.~” She said, referring to the older of the three siblings. Most likely, she was still with Haruna. “And Nana went to look for Kotegawa-san. Not sure what for, something about Run-chan.~”

“Run?...WAIT, DOES NANA KNOW ABOUT THE BIMBOS?!”

“Maybe.~”

Rito jumped off the floor, collecting his strength via adrenaline rush to find Nana before she could fall prey to the infection. He saw how it affected Kotegawa, even with resistance. How could a girl who was as violent towards perverts as Nana take the news of girls turning into huge perverts themselves? Oh my goodness, there would be diaper casts for all the men in the world by the time she was done. “We have to find Nana!”

“Ohh, good idea! We can make her a bimbo too!”

“NOT HELPING!!”

* * *

Yui kept reading through the student handbook, modified to fit a more slutty school system. This was a travesty. A shameless travesty. One which she couldn’t take her eyes away from (though not for the reasons she wanted to admit). All sorts of rules that encouraged and REQUIRED lewd behavior, something she was not sure she was prepared to tolerate. The fact that the cat lover herself had actually went out of her way to CONSIDER tolerating it only had her worried for whatever may come in her future.

**Midriff must be completely exposed on the female body, with the exception of tight, full body clothing that clings to the female body in a manner that shows off every curve.**

**Makeup is required for all female students. Lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, and nail polish are all a necessity. Anything less will not be acceptable, and mandatory re-education will be undertaken.**

**Sexual intercourse is allowed in the school grounds. However, non sex based classes will not tolerate intercourse in the middle of a lecture. Should the need for satisfaction arise, there will be pink rooms made available for students to-**

“OK, THAT’S ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!!” Yui shut the book closed, slamming it down onto the desk in the empty classroom. She couldn’t read any more of this, not without arousing herself like crazy. She’d be lying if she told someone it wasn’t an enjoyable sensation, she WANTED it and knew she wanted it. But the black haired girl knew it was wrong, it was so immoral. She had to fight these new urges, no matter what.

Even if reading these books did sound like some kind of solid truth.

Yui set the book down gently, not wanting to damage it so she could examine it later. The tsundere needed to be sure of what else could have changed. It had made her into a sex bomb, turned her rulebook that was assigned to all members of the discipline committee had been altered to encourage indecent behavior, and even her own personal school bag had been transformed. What started out as a brown bag one could carry over their shoulder, a style you would see more often on a college student...had been morphed into a bright, hot pink purse like design, lined with blue and white jewelry.

And white, glittery writing that spelled the words “Fuck Doll”.

Ever since her bathroom experience, she kept looking at that writing, and it only felt...right. Like, it wasn’t worth hiding, but she needed to hide it. This wasn’t who Kotegawa was, it’s not who she wanted to be. Even if it did feel like a guilty pleasure to just see endless pink. For her entire school uniform to just become completely pink, as did her makeup and ~~bag~~ purse. To be wrapped in one single color like it was the only one that mattered. And it also didn’t help that her clothes were so thin as to not irritate her sensitive skin.

She really WAS a bimbo.

The door opened in the classroom, and a small, pink haired girl came into the pink room to see what was going on. Nana had been sent a text by the committee leader, one that seemed cryptic and vague. “Come meet me in class 2-A, need to talk”. That was all it said, and the middle Deviluke sister got worried for her own well being just simply from that one text. She walked in, expecting the worst to happen. “Kotegawa? What’s going on? Why have classes suddenly been-”

But the pink haired girl was cut off, not expecting to see such a sluttified appearance right before her. The classroom was one of the many that had been morphed to take on a pinker appearance. To make matters more interesting, the princess had noticed new photos, portraits set up on the walls of women in rather erotic poses, bodies that were heavily pronounced in sexuality with enhanced breasts and hips. Most of them were silhouettes, but Nana could tell all the same what they were supposed to be.

Because there was one such girl sitting right in front of her.

Yui wasn’t the normal girl she used to be. Gone was any appearance of a girl who kept students in line to make sure all the rules set by the school were obeyed. Only now, in her place was a woman who looked like she craved attention, and showed it through her very loose and skimpy attire. How her nipples, despite being covered by fabric, were still showing off. Nana couldn’t believe the disgusting woman that sat at the front of the class. If Yui could see this right now…

 _Wait a minute...that_ is _Yui!_

“Nana-san...we need to talk.”

“K-Kotegawa? What happened?! Why are you so…”

“Sexy?” Yui said bluntly, eliciting a blush out of the younger student. Once she saw the look on Nana’s face, the black haired girl shook her head as she realized the word she uttered, so out of character for her ~~even if it was accurate~~. “I-I’m sorry, this...this whole thing is messing with my head.”

“What whole thing?! What’s going on!”

Yui pulled out a chair for Nana to sit in, looking somewhat somber as she prepared to talk about the subject of bimbos. Nana was a big girl, she was old enough to hear the talk about the birds and the bees, she was certainly old enough to know what kind of women prefered the MAKING of the birds and the bees. Yui explained everything she knew to the girl. What she knew about the slime and the effects it had, the knowledge that she got from Rito and Haruna, and how it affected Yui specifically. How it made her so sensitive she couldn’t even wear any form of clothing without it being thin enough. How she couldn’t walk outside without her face itching like crazy unless she wore makeup. And all through the explanation, Nana’s face only kept scrunching up.

“So...let me get this straight.” Nana started, wanting to get the complete story that was already told in the past 14 chapters as accurate in recap as possible. “Some kind of...perverted, creepy slime blob...is turning girls into...bimbos?”

“Yeah! And some of them get aroused all too easily. I nearly got off just from reading a modified version of the student handbook!”

“That’s horrible! A girl like you doesn’t deserve such a disgusting fate! There has to be some kind of cure then, Ane-ue can fix you!” She said triumphantly, knowing her sister well enough (or rather Lala in her old persona) to be able to find a way to reverse the transformation. Sure, Lala **could** find a cure, maybe with enough work. But let’s face it, she is well beyond **wanting** to find a cure.

And as for Yui… “...I mean...it’s not _that_ bad… ”

“What?”

“I said it _is_ pretty bad!” Yui lied, wanting to assure her protege that things were still alright. That she could still think straight. But even then, Yui couldn’t. The more she tried to fight it, the more that the idea of looking so slutty kept popping up in her mind. The more she struggled against the sensations of pleasure, they only kept coming stronger. The more she thought of herself as a normal girl in Sainan High...the more those taunting words kept popping up in her mind. The ones used by that mocking voice from the ladies room.

Slut.

Fuck doll.

**BIMBO!**

But she couldn’t let Nana know that. She had to stay strong, for the protege’s sake. “Look...school is about to end for the day, you should go home with Lala-san and find out the status of finding a cure. I’m gonna go home and try to lay low until one is found.”

“Lay low?”

“You think I can let my family see me like this? I already get enough crap from my brother about how I act around boys. If he saw me like this, I’d never hear the end of it.”

“If you say so, Kotegawa.” Nana concluded, leaning back in her seat. This whole situation, it was so hard to comprehend. At the rate this was going, it would only be a matter of time before the entire city was transformed. Maybe even a matter of weeks. By the end of the year, the entire planet could have fallen under a case of bimbofication.

Unless of course there was a new factor, one that could accelerate the process.~

“But will you be ok, Nana?” The black haired bimbo asked, wanting to show concern for the younger girl. “Will you be ok walking home? There were a lot of girls turned into bimbos, some of them might try to approach you.”

“Come on, Kotegawa. What bimbos could I possibly be running into on my way home?”

The door slammed open once again, did no one show any appreciation to doors to be careful with them anymore? Rito and Momo, or rather a different Momo, had burst their way into the classroom in an attempt to find the middle Deviluke sister. Rito, as soon as he saw Nana sitting there completely unbimbofied, breathed a sigh of relief. There was finally one more inhabitant of the Yuuki household that would still have a mind that could focus on more than just sex.

But Momo followed in quickly afterwards, slamming into Rito’s back as she slid into the classroom. Her force caused Rito to stumble forward, losing balance and having one his signature falls on women. But this...this was completely new, even for him. How even he could somehow have a more perverted fall than usual. Rito flipped forward, tripping over his own shoelace, and landing on the bimbofied Kotegawa. Not only did he land on top of her, but the fall was even more lewd than usual.

Thanks to the efforts of Momo destroying the zipper of his pants, Rito’s cock had flown out and his crotch landed all too conveniently on Yui’s face, the enhanced man-meat stuck in her mouth. Rito knew the feeling she was experiencing as well, as his own face landed in HER crotch, his lips stuck against the lips of a different kind. The two were landed in a 69 position, while Nana could only watch in horror, and Momo in arousal.

It looked like the harem plan was progressing smoothly, and in a whole new form.

Rito pulled his face away from the pussy (even though it did have an oddly delicious taste) wanting to try and remain a gentleman and apologize to the pink-wearing bimbo. “K-Kotegawa-san, I’m so sorry!” He pushed himself off, the cock sliding out of the slut’s wet mouth, prompting a small whine from Yui, like she was half disappointed by the removal of dick. “I-I didn’t mean to! I swear!”

“Y-Yuuki-kun…” Kotegawa looked like she wanted to yell, as she tried pushing herself off the ground. Why couldn’t she bring herself to do so? Why did she feel so needy for his cock? She didn’t have enough time to find an answer, as Nana reached behind the young boy, strangling him from behind.

“I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, YOU FREAKISH BEAST!” She said as she tightened her arm around Rito’s throat, wanting to kill him so badly. Before he only went as far as simple groping. But now was different. This was him forcing his gross boy bits inside the mouth of her best friend, and now she wanted blood for it.

“N-Nana-san, I...I can’t br...breathe…”

“THAT’S THE IDEA, I WON’T LET YOU LIVE AFTER THIS!”

“Nana, stop!” Nana let go of the boy, as soon as she heard a familiar voice. Lala. It was one thing if someone else tried to stop her, but she respected Lala and her love of Rito. Not exactly approving, but at least respecting. She looked around to the door (or what was left of it from all the slamming) and saw the bimbofied Lala standing there, clearly upset by the way Nana was treating the one boy in the room. Following her was a concerned Haruna, looking more upset that Rito was only getting hurt. Great. A sister and a friend, both disproving of Rito’s pain, despite the fact he deserved it.

Rito got up, propping one hand on a desk as he tried to breathe in, now that lung capacity was regained. He looked up, seeing the familiar faces that only brought a warm feeling inside him. A feeling of reassurance that there were girls he could trust and help him stay safe and sane in a situation like this. “How...how are things on your end, you guys?”

Lala looked a lot more blissful to see Rito was ok now, while Haruna was only looking somber once again at the sudden development. About Saki, about the bimgoo, and about the sudden exposure Lala had for a third time. “Things are getting more complicated...the bimgoo is gone.”

“WHAT?! It was here?! Where is it now?!”

* * *

**Mikado’s office**

The slutty nurse kept pounding away, the thickened meat slamming away into her needy pussy. This was the third good fuck she’s had all day, and she still needed more. Her time with Rito yesterday only helped to open her eyes, only letting her in and feel welcomed to a whole new world, one of pure pleasure. Now simple titfucks weren’t enough anymore. She needed more, plenty of boys in her office to fuck.

This was half for her own pleasure, for her own amusement and enjoyment, and half for research. She had already brought a boy into her office earlier this morning, and rocked his world, wrapping his hard dick inside the warm folds of her snatch. He came twice inside the slutty nurse, which felt good for both of them, but the hot session brought up a question. One which Mikado didn’t ask herself until after she dismissed the boy. What does this slime’s effect have on her body’s fertilization?

So thanks to advanced alien technology, Mikado was able to scan herself right there in her office to see the effects on her body. Sure enough, her eggs were far more fertile now than any other point in her life. And yet, there was no reaction. Despite the amount of loads that went into her pussy, she was not pregnant. Which meant that if other girls wished it, they too could fuck to their heart’s content. But how was it possible? How could such a thing occur? Could girls still find a way to get pregnant? Bimbos couldn’t be the end of humanity, could they?

Oh well, might as well try and perform some more tests. Fuck more strapping young men. For research, of course.

“One more time!” She screamed, slamming harder and faster against the boy’s groin. He kept screaming in ecstasy as well, never knowing there was a world of pleasure like this, or even a side like this hidden behind the hot school nurse. He was so happy to be screwed by the red head, and even more happy that he got the chance to at all, as school was about to end for the day and students would be sent home. “One more time for me, baby!”

“I-I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum, sensei!”

“That’s good! Cum for me! WE’LL CUM TOGETHER!!”

“HAAAA!!”

His dick spurted out a rather large load, probably the biggest one Mikado has felt inside her all day. Not as big as anything Rito gave her yesterday, but he had the benefit of being exposed to the wonderful pink slime. She had to make due with these boys, who were just barely adequate. Rito...her new favorite boy toy. She wanted to perform more tests with him, but instead she had to fuck these boys and be flooded with their jizz.

She got up off the boy, who was letting himself get lost in the afterglow of orgasm. He was drifting off, tired from the extreme humping that just went down. That was alright, he was already laying on one of the beds for patient examination. And meanwhile, Mikado got up out of bed, trying to make her way to the counter to get some supplies to take home for the day. This was the last boy she could test herself on in school. Any other tests had to be taken in at her clinic, perhaps with Tearju. It would be nice to tease her now that her own breasts EASILY outclassed the bioengineer.

Still, there were always other ways to find answers. Rito took the remainder of her samples away before she could round them up, the slime that was in her office was taken before she could make good use of them. If only there was some way to have an almost unlimited access to the amazing ooze.

“Mikado-sensei!” The red head turned, looking towards the office exit back out into the hallways. There was a cute and happy looking girl, dark blue hair with white ribbons tied into the sides, and still in a normalized version of the Sainan High school uniform. Though that wasn’t her. Not the real her. This was an artificial body developed by the intelligent Ryoko Mikado, one that had no intelligence of it’s own. The perfect host…

For a ghost.

Oshizu Murasame, a girl who died almost 400 years ago, and had come back as a ghost. Why she had come back, no one knew. But Mikado offered her aid by giving her a body of her own, an artificial body. With this, Oshizu could walk among the land of the living as if she was still alive, and in return she served as Mikado’s personal aid and assisting nurse.

But Mikado has asked for an unusual favor of the ghost. A favor to keep an eye out for any traces of a strange, glowing pink ooze laying around anywhere. And Oshizu did do just that, as she held up a glass bowl containing a trapped and scared slime creature. Not a pool of slime, a slime CREATURE. The bimgoo had been reacquired, and it was ready to be tested for more of its effects, to see what else it could do. While the creature looked somewhat scared, Oshizu was beaming. “Look what I found!”

“Perfect.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was much more exhausting to write out for. I'm starting to put more effort in to these, trying to make more quality on this work over anything else. And MY GOD is it exhausting. And it doesn't help that writing is all I spend my free time on anymore ever since this story started. Wake up, work, come home, write for 7 hours, then sleep for 3 hours. Rinse and repeat. I need a break, please.
> 
> This time, Momo has willingly given in to the bimbofication, and Yui is starting to show signs of weakness. Turning to Nana for consolation, the secrets of the bimgoo are being spread to others. And now the creature is in captivity once again. What could possibly happen next?
> 
> Story by me  
> Ideas and inspiration from Annon


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm**

Rito and folks had sat in the empty classroom, discussing everyone’s viewpoints of the events that had unfolded for each of the six students. Rito’s blowjob from a bimbofying Momo, Nana hearing out a very sluttified but steadfast Yui, and Haruna reaching out and comforting a formerly sad Lala, who had been encouraged now by the reappearance of a certain ball of slime (also by a short makeout session, one Haruna was too embarrassed to mention in a recap).

But they had also mentioned the spreading of the ooze and its effects, Nana mentioning how some of the classrooms were turned pink by an outside force. How Haruna had watched the bimgoo start to infect Saki Tenjouin, but couldn’t stick around to see the effects. How Lala seemingly got infected further, but physically didn’t seem to change much. Rito was somewhat concerned with the news of that last part, now realizing there may be other effects the slime may have. After all, if she was touched by the creature now, it had to have done **some** thing, right?

Which brought our “heroes” to where they stand now, trying to reconvene and figure out a solution based off of each others experiences. Rito was the first to speak up, albeit a bit hesitantly. “Ok, so...the bimgoo got Tenjouin-senpai...and a bit of Lala...and now it’s gone?”

“I’m afraid so.” Haruna followed up, not sounding too concerned as she used to be about this creature. She couldn’t feel too horribly, especially after what happened with Lala up on the rooftop. But at the very least, she needed to make sure the slime creature wouldn’t cause legitimate trouble (assuming it could). “We tried to follow a trail it left behind, but...it stopped dead out of nowhere.”

“On the plus side, I got more slime to test with!” Lala held up a smaller container of raw, true bimgoo residue she collected, looking all too happy to have more ooze to test with. Rito looked at her half-judgmentally (only half, after the verbal abuse he gave the pink haired bimbo before). Momo just looked ecstatic to see there was more of the original, more potent bimgoo, and Nana only looked disappointed by the fact that the oldest sibling had fallen so deeply into the transformation.

But Yui. She eyeballed the container intently. Her skin started to tingle at the sight of such a large amount of ooze, the same kind that transformed her. The same kind that had made her looked like such a slut, the same slime that made her skin so sensitive she couldn’t even wear REAL clothing anymore. The pink wearing bimbo had such a well of mixed feelings towards the ooze. She wanted so badly to get her hands on it, but was at war with herself on what to do once she got it.

On one hand, she could take it and dump the goo out now. It’s already done enough indecent things to her, as well as other ~~women~~ sluts in the school. It would be best to end that as soon as possible. But on the other hand, she needed the slime for herself. She needed to be able to satiate her own needs. The more she looked into the transparent container of pink, the more her very skin kept irritating her, like the tsundere-turning-fuck doll was spending her nights in a bed of poison ivy, and this ~~amazing~~ slime was the only treatment.

Not to mention...it did feel good…

“Lala, isn’t that stuff a huge problem?” Nana spoke up, looking towards Rito with a death glare in the assumption he would take advantage of girls being turned into fuck-hungry sluts. Rito only sighed, not wanting to put up with the negative feelings other women would have for him this weekend. The middle sibling only kept staring for a minute, then refocused her attention to her sister. “I mean, that’s the stuff that MAKES bimbo’s right?”

“Yeah! But it’ll be, like, sooo fun to experiment with!”

“C’mon, Nana.~” Momo slid up behind the 2nd child of 3, groping her chest from behind. She squeezed the pig-tailed girls breasts, or rather the lack thereof, to emphasize her flat chest. “We all know you could use a bit more up top.~”

Nana blushed in response to the intimate contact, growing angry and flustered from the sensation of being mocked for her lack of a sexually appealing body. While she herself detested any and all encouragement of perverted behavior, Nana wanted a bigger and more developed body in an attempt to look less child-like (and to quiet down the annoying taunts of Momo). She reached back, grabbing her twin sister by the sides, and tossing her forward into whatever object was in that direction.

And much to Momo’s delight, that was Rito.

Rito fell over from the impact of an entire person being slammed into him, falling over on his back. And much to his dismay/enjoyment, her pussy landed right in his face. As he lay there on the ground, the orange haired boy could get a clear view of the girl’s ass as his tongue had somehow dove into the girls now needy pussy. It didn’t help that he could feel the fur of her legs on his neck, each short follicle tickling his skin. It was a nice kind of tickle, one that almost distracted him from how wrong it felt to have a vagina in his face.

“Oh my, encouraging lewd behavior now?~”

“Th-That was not intentional and you know it, Momo! Beast, tell her!”

Rito lifted his hands up, propping them underneath the youngest Deviluke sister’s plump ass as to lift her up. The pressure of his hands pushing into the soft and squishy flesh was enough to elect a moan of bliss, even enough pleasure to initiate orgasm, as the protagonist’s face was splashed with femcum. Momo could only giggle, happy that such a carnal side was finally awakening in her future Harem King. But Nana watched on, disgusted by both person’s behavior. “Eugh. I said tell her why it’s bad, not help her make it good.”

“I didn’t even do anything that time…”

“Rito!” Haruna rushed to the boy’s side, pushing a surprised Momo off of the boy (much to the pink haired floozy’s disappointment). She took out a handkerchief, and wiped away the juices from his face. Well, that cloth is never getting used again. “Are you ok?”

“Just keep girls away from me until we get home…”

Rito pushed himself off the ground, and looked around the room to see mixed reactions. Nana was far more disgusted by the sight of a boy who didn’t even question the kinky interaction that just unfolded, whereas Lala was all too giddy to see him growing closer to her sisters. In the oldest sister’s mind, it was simply a matter of getting closer and friendlier to the family. Momo just laid by his side, lying in the afterglow of a grope-induced orgasm, and only seeming to want more. Yui was a hard book to read in this instance, her face just looking flat in the face of such indecent acts. This would be the kind of thing the original Yui Kotegawa would react harshly to instantly, but who knows what was running through her mind now?

...well I know. Cause I’m the narrator. _Damn...that puss looks fine…_

“Um...so what do we do now?”

“Weeeell…” Lala spoke up again, putting away the container of pure goo and putting out her own opinion on that subject. “The five of us can head home like usual, but at home I can study and test around with the slime more!”

“...so basically, the same as last night, only we actually keep you on track of it this time?” Rito said bluntly, which only caused the princess to deflate a little as though she were insulted. That was half true, as she only remembered the verbal lashing given to her earlier that day about finding a cure for bimbos. Rito saw that moment of sadness, and immediately apologized to the pink haired girl. “S-Sorry, I...I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s ok, Rito.” She reassured him, though slid a little closer to Haruna for comfort. The latter girl blushed in response to the proximity to the bimbo, as well as the feeling of naked and exposing breasts rubbing against her arm. Lala continued on. “Let’s get to work, we can head home and-”

“Hold on, what about me?!” Everyone in the room turned to Kotegawa, huffing and pouting in response to the lack of attention. Though the pouting only helped to emphasize the beauty of her lips rather than any frustration. “I have to go home to my parents like this!”

“Not to worry, Yui!” Lala continued and pulled out a cell phone like device. Her famous D-Dial, a machine that acted as a handheld storage device for all her wacky inventions. The pink haired bimbo dialed a few buttons and out from the screen popped a pink, heart shaped device with swirly eye. Yui recognized it, and was overcome with a sense of dread. “You remember these uniform Peke’s, don’t you?~”

“Ooohhh no. No no no, I am _not_ wearing that again!”

“Aww, but it’ll look so hot on youuu!”

“THAT’S THE ARGUMENT YOU BRING UP?!”

“Kotegawa-san.” Both bimbos were cut off by Rito jumping in, interrupting the conversation. He took the heart shaped Peke imitation and placed it in the reluctant fuck doll’s hand. “What you’re wearing either way will look indecent and shameless. But this will be the lesser of two evils.”

Kotegawa scrunched up a bit in response to a sexualized clothing article referred to as “evil”, but nonetheless saw the orange haired boy’s point. The Peke replica, one without any artificial intelligence like Lala’s personal clothing robot, had once been forced onto the tsundere. In a time when Lala was running for class representative, some of the girls (primarily Risa) approached her and said they would get her into that seat on the promise of girls getting skimpier uniforms. And Kotegawa was a perfect ~~and unwilling~~ subject for testing.

And now that very same uniform was supposed to be her saving grace.

She placed the heart shaped pendant on her chest, sitting it right in between her bountiful cleavage. Her ultra thin clothing had started morphing, changing to fit with a new design entirely. Leggings had started forming around the bimbos legs, running all the way up to her lower thighs, and her wrist jewelry had shifted into white, tight opera gloves, ones that ran up to her upper arm and were lined with a tight black seal as to tighten the gloves onto her arm.

Next up was the shirt, or rather what would appear to be a warped version of a shirt. It half resembled the school uniform, more like a halfway point between the original version of the Sainan High uniform, and a completely sluttified version for bimbos. It still showed off her midriff, and even a bit of underboob from the strain of her pronounced breasts. Her skirt had extended to cover her crotch once again, a feeling that not only made her a little sad...but uncomfortable.

Her body had started to itch, irritating her even more. Yui could only shift and shake in place as the clothing only made her already uncomfortable body more so. Her clothing was so soft and ultra thin before for her hypersensitive skin, and now a thicker layer of clothing had covered MORE of her body which only proved to make matters worse. But at the very least, she could go home while feeling minimal shame. _“Lesser of two evils”, right?..._

Just barely worth it.

“Is that better, Kotegawa-san?”

“I-It’s a b-bit itchier than I remember, but...I-I can go home now.” She said, trying to maintain a smile through the slight pain. The only parts that felt the same pleasant sensation was her neck, still covered by the “Pussy Lover” choker. “I...Th-Thank you, guys.”

“No problem, Kotega-”

“No prob, Yui!” Lala interrupted, throwing up her arms in happiness. She was a bit disappointed that Yui was unwilling to wear such sexy and revealing clothing in public before, but was happy that the tsundere fuck doll was pleased with the present result anyway. She leaned in, and hugged the black haired girl closely like they were good friends. The latter blushed in response, but returned the hug anyway.

“Well...I guess this is goodbye until Monday, right?”

“Unless there’s something that comes up, yes.” Haruna interjected stepping forward to bring her own cards to the table as well. “I mean, who knows what else could happen in town? Especially with that critter still on the loose. It already infected Mikan and Yami in their sleep last night, and lured in Kotegawa-san for a surprise transformation.”

“Haruna is right. We should all be prepared in case the bimgoo shows up again.” Rito ended, ready to part ways with the black haired girl, and head back home. It was only a few minutes away from the final bell for school, and it was best to not leave Mikan alone for long. Especially now that she had become a cum addicted slut. It was best to get home, check up on her, stuff her face with thick amounts of jizz and… _Wait what am I thinking?!_ Rito shook his head, snapping out of a warped fantasy of himself and his own sister.

_This stuff is making me crazy…_

* * *

**On the way home, 30 minutes later**

5 friends left for the Yuuki household, 2 of which had been infected by an enhanced version of the bimbo strain. Lala had now been exposed to yet ANOTHER dose of the bimbo ooze, and no one could figure out what kind of changes she had undergone, if any at all. The most that anyone could figure out was an enhanced lust, much stronger than this morning (though she would just that with Rito at home~). And that wasn’t nearly as bad as the other pink haired girl next to them.

Momo was walking right besides her adorable boy toy Rito, propping herself up with her new feet that almost resembled high heels. So much so that one could think that the youngest princess could be wearing heeled, furred boots. But it was not the case. Her legs had mutated as well, taking on a more succubus based appearance. And her throat more erogenous, like a vagina in her mouth. Could Lala potentially have that same change?...it couldn’t be. Otherwise the eldest princess would have her own furred legs. Rito thought about it, and thought they might look a bit pretty on her.

Momo noticed the boy’s eyes darting in between herself and the eldest sister, taking note of the protagonist comparing the two girls. She smirked, wondering herself what Lala would look like if she was transformed EVEN FURTHER. But that would come later. Much later. The short haired girl had other plans to attend too, involving a different Deviluke sister.

Nana tried to stay close to Haruna, feeling like the purple haired teen was the only one she could feel safe around in a crowd of bimbos and perverts. And even then, she had partially been judging Haruna for giving in to a bit of lust, and making out with Lala on the roof. Haruna could only blush in embarrassment, not comfortable talking about it with someone in circumstances like these. Or, rather, with someone who hadn’t fully understood her feelings. Even Momo, who knew Haruna’s feelings towards Rito, wouldn’t be trusted with feelings like these. The pink haired devil would probably just twist those feelings into her advantage for the harem plan.

Lala was just as blissful as ever, talking like there was no problem whatsoever. Some of her talk was a bit lewd, which got mixed reactions from different friends. “And then Saki came up, shouted out for my attention, and Haruna pulled away in surprise. But it was super cute to see her with my lipstick, though.~ *giggle*”

“L-Lala-san, would you please stop telling everyone what we did on the roof already?...”

“Aww, but you were such a good kisser.” Haruna’s blush only intensified, covering her face in her hands to hide her even stronger embarrassment. Lala looked a bit saddened by her bestie’s reluctance to talk, but accepted it anyway. Nana wanted to keep judging Haruna, but could only bring herself to give a death glare to Rito, as if trying to tell him not to be a horn dog over the idea of two girls getting it on. “Fine...but ya gotta talk to me about it sometime, alright?~”

“S-Sure, just not here, alright?”

“S-So um…” Rito spoke up, trying to shift away from the shorter haired princess, and moving towards the longer haired girl. “L-Lala-san, do you mind if I talk to Haruna for a minute?”

“Huh? Oh sure!” Lala bounced up a bit, reaching past the sole man in the group to grab Momo by the wrist, pulling her in close as to give Rito privacy. Her other hand reached to grab Haruna’s wrist, while the hand was still covering her face, and yanked her towards the bimbo. “You two have fun.~” And with that, the long haired slut pushed the purple haired girl into their shared love interest, the force nearly causing the two to kiss...nearly. With that, the two bimbos were left alone to taunt their prude of a middle sibling, who blushed as she was trapped in between enormous mounds of cleavage.

And the boy and the unbimboed girl were left to talk alone, trying to drown out the sounds of giggles and moans. Rito was the first to speak up between the duo. “So um...is Lala ok?”

“I think so. She hasn’t grown like last night, but I need to check up on her myself.”

“You?”

“Do _you_ feel comfortable looking at a naked girl’s body?”

Rito gave off his own blush, looking forward and away from eye contact with the crush. Even after all this time, and especially after getting banged by a few bimbos now, the orange haired boy was still too nervous to look at a female body in the nude. And it also didn’t help that Nana was in the vicinity to go out against him if he gave an answer that she didn’t like. “P-Point taken...but how do you plan to get close enough to her?”

“Well...I was thinking…” Haruna stayed silent, unsure of how the young man would react to the suggestion she was about to put out. With some logic though, he would approve. “...I should stay the weekend in Lala-san’s bedroom.”

“In Lala’s?”

“Someone needs to keep an eye on her. Not just making sure her experiments don’t go too far, but making sure she can and will find a cure.” There was truth in the class rep’s words, but also some hidden truths. Something she wanted to keep secret from the young man. Words speaking about a new sensation, new emotions. Lala was one of her closest friends, and being a bimbo wouldn’t change that for the purple haired girl. She had always strived to stay good friends with the princess, and sharing the same feelings for the same boy wouldn’t change that.

But ever since Lala and Haruna found out they DID have those shared feelings, something had started to blossom inside the latter girl. Some new feelings that would only grow stronger once she realized Rito could marry multiple women once he became King of the Galaxy. If such laws could apply to Rito, maybe they could apply to her as well. So she could appeal to a girl she had fallen in love with.

For Rito wasn’t the only one who’s heart had belonged to two.

“I mean, I don’t see a problem with it if you don’t.”

“Y...You mean it?”

“If I go check on her, she’ll probably pin me down and...uh...y-you know.” Rito blushed, not wanting to finish that thought. Haruna blushed as well, though it was mostly from the idea of imagining HERSELF in the fold as well. If Rito was willing to screw both girls, bimbo or not. “L-Look, can I just say I agree with you and leave it at that?”

“Heheheh...sure thing, Rito.” The girl smiled, trying to show off a sense of happiness that could distract the boy from his obvious distress. The two continued to walk side by side, while the gropefest between the Deviluke sisters continued, much to Nana’s dismay.

Speaking of which, Momo continued to fondle the pig-tailed girl’s chest, both pleasuring and annoying the latter girl. Pleasuring for obvious reasons, as well as Momo’s new skill unlocked by a new bimbo persona, while simultaneously annoying her for knowing that she was already the flatest among the family and was now further outclassed by the group. “S-Stop it! L-Let me go, you two!”

“Hehehe…” Momo giggled, though it was more of a mischievous giggle than an excited one. “You know, if you don’t like it, maybe you could hurry up and hit puberty already.~”

“I-I’m older than you, you know I’m just small!”

“Weeeell…” Lala hinted back to the ooze she showed off back in class, wanting to convince her younger sister to join in on the bimbo train. With her tail, the long haired beauty reached into her school back and pulled out the small, glass container of synthetic bimgoo she had made in her lab. The tail shook it around a bit, as if trying to draw Nana’s attention in towards it. “You know there’s an easy way to grow.~”

“N-No way!” She shook both of her sisters off, freeing herself from the grasp of the sluttified duo. “I won’t give in to such pervy ways. I’m better than you, Momo, and I will prove it by staying strong. Like Kotegawa-san!”

“Poo…” Lala deflated, not wanting to force the bimbo strain on anyone. Especially not her sisters. To her, it had to be consensual. But Momo wasn’t having it. There had to be more bimbos. She needed to maximize the number of sluts in Sainan High-no, the entire city, in order to further expand the harem. Not to mention, Nana was quite the annoyance as it was. It would be nice to bimbofy her just to mess with her, to prove that there was no one who didn’t give in to their more carnal desires. But mostly to screw her over (and just screw her).

The five continued their chats as they finally approached the front door to the Yuuki house. Rito and Nana were both relieved to arrive, happy to be away from the continued talk of girls being bimbos, or bimbos wanting to suck cock. Suck cock, and eat pussy. “Look, can we just avoid talking about sex for one second?” Nana tried ending the conversation, hoping to return home to some sense of normalcy. “I just wanna go home and watch some TV like a normal girl, ok? Maybe get a good dinner from Mikan’s cooking, at least she’ll be normal, right?”

“...uhhh…” Rito wanted to finish (or rather start) his thought, but couldn’t form the words to speak out loud. He didn’t want to be choke slammed again for letting the middle sibling know about how the Yuuki girl had been turned into a cum slut obsessed with her big brother. Well, it was either tell her now or let her find out the hard way. Which way to choose?

But the boy couldn’t decide in time, as Lala ran forward and opened the front door. The wood slammed against the wall, and she barged in without so much as a knock. “Mikaaan! Yami-chaaan! We’re back from schooool!”

The fellow Sainan students followed in after the princess, and were horrified by the sight that they were met with. The house was changed, completely different from when they left this morning. The walls, the ceiling, the very carpet beneath their feet had all been recolored to different shades of pink. Primarily mixes between a hot pink and a milky pink. Portraits of the family had been altered as well. What started as one image of a happy married couple of Saibai Yuuki and his wife Rinko, now in it’s place was one of the latter completely naked and being fucked in the ass by a faceless and naked man (most likely still her husband). Even the siblings weren’t safe, as there was even a photograph on the counter of Mikan sucking off a rather large cock, probably Rito’s based on her new obsession.

And speaking of Mikan, sitting on the living room couch was a pantsless brown haired girl, fingering herself on the pink cushions like it was nobody’s business. Long, white nails inserting themselves into her needy snatch, though it was no substitute for Yami’s thorough hands (or her tentacle hair). And all the while, the cum slut could only mutter a few choice words, the name of the boy she so desperately craved. “R...Ritooo!~” She cried out, wishing her big brother would return home already and stuff her face with his thick, hot seed already.

“M-Mikan?” Rito stepped up, starting to grow concern for her sister in the sudden change of events. Between the house and the girl, he had no idea where to even start in terms of all that had changed. As the brunette turned her head, her massive lips curling into a smile at the sight of her favorite fuck toy in the world, Rito could only grow worry for the girl who only fell further into lust. “What...happened here?”

“Heheh! You’re back, onii-chan!” She leapt off the couch, running out from the living room to tackle her brother and demonstrate her happiness. She hugged the confused protagonist, not even caring that she was pantsless in front of the other roommates. Lala was happy to see the brunette so accepting of her bimbo state, and Momo just as happy to see a perfect harem candidate so perfectly changed. Nana could only feel pure disgust, but Mikan didn’t care for the opinions of prudes.

Momo and Lala both ran into the house, the former running up the stairs to see the new state of her bedroom, and the latter dropping down in front of the TV to tune in to a rerun of her favorite television show. Nana just stayed in place, looking into the endless world of pink that stood before her, unsure of how to feel. It felt wrong, so very wrong...but the color itself was kind of pretty. She couldn’t help but pick up a heart shaped pillow that sat on its own on the counter, admiring the soft feeling. Was this the intoxicating feeling Yui was feeling? Was this what the tsundere had to fight back against all day?

But Rito...he could only hold his sister by the shoulders, trying to hold her in place as to gain her attention (and also keep her from sucking his cock). She appreciated the close, physical contact, but Rito maintained a stern face as he looked his sibling in the eye and asked. “Mikan...can you tell me everything that happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer. Like I kept saying before, work is picking up now (much more so than I would have liked) and I needed a break after the last chapter. More ideas are starting to shape in my mind as to what to do next, so keep expecting more work to come out!
> 
> No sex or transformations this time around, mostly just buildup and development so it can help make the next rounds feel that much more worth it. Make them feel right, y'know?
> 
> And for those of you who may or may not have noticed, I have been giving more attention to two girls in particular. Yui, and Haruna. They were two of my favorite girls in the manga (despite some argument against the latter girl). I had shipped Haruna with Rito during my time reading, and would like to see an ending where they get together. Might do a separate, non-bimbo fanfic that pairs those two together, assuming no one is onboard with the directions I take with her in this story. As for Yui, she has a lot more potential with her fall into lust, and would like to focus on each time she falls further and further. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Momo becomes more appreciative of her transformation into a bimbo, while Nana can do nothing but fight against those who convince her it's a good thing. Yui is even more at war with herself, and now has to return home to her family in this state! And speaking of family, how on Earth is Mikan going to react to another bimbo in the house? How will Haruna fare with the new Lala? YOU'LL ALL FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration by Annon


	17. The Storm Begins

**Chapter 17: The Storm Begins**

Rito looked around the house, unsure of what to make of this entire situation. Sure, the girls that were home all day, Yami and Mikan hadn’t changed at all since the boy left for school this morning. But the house, it was almost unrecognizable. The layout was the only thing that remained the same, whereas the color and decoration had been altered significantly. If anything, it looked perfect for bimbos. This was confirmed when Lala stepped inside the living room, looking all too happy to be in a place that felt even homier than before.

Nana looked like she wanted to be disgusted, a feeling she was all too familiar with throughout the entire day from her interactions with her bimbo sisters. However, even the non bimbo couldn’t fight the relaxing feeling that overwhelmed her, like there was some kind of radiant energy flowing through the house that gave the occupants a deep sensation of bliss of sorts. Even Haruna let out a smile at the pleasing and warm feeling, even if pink wasn’t her color.

“Mikan...can you tell me everything that happened?”

“Well...the house turned pink. Like, my room was SUPER sexy this morning, so much so that it woke Yami in a horny frenzy.” She giggled, appreciating the massive amounts of tentacles she got banged by this morning. And afternoon. At this point, she was ready for a gangbang, but she would only settle for one cock. “Then Lala-san came back and the pink was totally spreading across the house. I dunno how. But it looks pretty, right?”

Rito turned to look towards the living room, looking in Lala’s direction. The airhead looked in his direction in turn at the sound of her name, thus allowing the conversation to continue. “You saw the house was changing? Why didn’t you say anything when we met up in school?”

“It didn’t come up?” Lala rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, trying to play off her mistake as a tiny little slip up. “I was too distracted with managing the other bimgoo I worked on, handing it out ‘n’ stuff.”

“That reminds me.” Haruna followed her pink haired friend into the living room, wanting to keep talking while they were on the subject of Lala’s experiments. “How did you manage to make that much slime? I thought you only had enough to fill a bento.”

“It turns out a little bit was enough to make more!” Lala pulled out the glass container one last time, the remainder of the pink ooze sloshing around inside. She shook it around for emphasis, drawing the purple haired girl’s attention in towards it. “All it takes is a teeny drop of raw bimgoo to synthesize the extra stuff! It’s not as potent as the original, but it’s enough to make, like a BUNCH of bimbos!”

Momo listened in closely, wanting to figure out how this “bimgoo” worked exactly. If there was a way to make more, then she had to exploit that. Make more bimbos, make existing bimbos sexier, sluttify the entire world! Just a world of pure, lewd fantasy! It was like a wet dream come true!

“Wait...don’t you have more now?” Haruna followed up, referring to the residue that Lala gathered up after her upgrade today. They had tried following a residue trail in order to find out where the slime had went after it escaped from Saki Tenjouin, but came across with no such creature. But Lala couldn’t just let the lone slime be, she had to take it home! How _could_ she leave it alone? “Why would you just take it?”

“But...I can make more bimgoo that way, m-maybe do more.”

“Ane-ue.” Nana followed the duo, sitting down at Lala’s left and looking up at the bimbo in her deep, green eyes. “You shouldn’t be using that to make MORE bimbos. You need to find a way to-”

“But why?”

“Huh?”

“Why can’t I make everyone, like, super sexy bimbos?”

“W-Well…” Nana stuttered, unsure of how to answer this question in a way her big sister would understand. It was like a parent explaining to a child why they are too young to learn where babies come from, except the age of maturity has been severely flip-flopped. “I-It’s just indecent. I-I mean, how weird would it be to just see girls groping each other on every street corner?”

“Hmmm...I dunno, I think it would look fun!”

“Wh-What?!”

“Heheh, yeah! I mean, Risa already showed me how to grope a girls boobies already.” She said bluntly, not even the least bit bothered by the fact that she used the word “boobies” like it was nothing. This clearly bothered her little sister, but was oblivious to the uncomfortability and kept going. “I think it would be super fun if Haruna and I groped each other a bit!”

“L-Lala-san!”

“What? We already kissed a bit, what’s wrong with that?” Lala tilted her head, looking like a confused puppy. All sense of borders and morality were tossed out the window, and only embracing any and all sense of perversion. And the fact that she had to mention learning how to grope from someone like Risa...it was like Lala was a student in the art of sexuality. And the bimbo was passing with flying colors. And the frightening thing was there were still girls far more perverted than her. Risa was the teacher for Lala’s new lewd antics, and the former wasn’t even bimbofied yet. Who knows what the class pervert could do now that she TOO was a bimbo.

But Rito set aside his baby sister for a brief moment, following everyone else into the living room for conversation. Momo had followed as well, but only from a distance as to eavesdrop. The orange haired boy sat behind Lala, hoping to get some sense into her. “Lala. Not every girl wants to be a bimbo, y’know?”

“But...you don’t know that. I mean, I didn’t know what a bimbo was until I became one, and I LOVE it!” She emphasized her love for her new form through groping herself, hefting up her heavy breasts. She was half tempted to just take her top off entirely, she could now that she was in the privacy of home. But Nana just grabbed her arm and held the older sister back, trying to keep the bimbo in line. “Aww, but Nanaaa…”

“A-Ane-ue! No indecency!”

“Hmmm…” The older sister whined, upset she wasn’t allowed to pleasure herself in front of her own family. She muttered quietly “I bet you wouldn’t say that if _you_ were a bimbo…”

The youngest sister overheard that last part, and took that as her own personal perception of approval. When the chance would arise, the succubus whore would make her sister...into a true bimbo beast. It was all a matter of getting her hands on some of that sweet, delicious ooze. The delectable taste of the sluttifying slime all across her naked body. Oh if only there was time to do it now, but one step at a time. One heel-wearing step at a time.

“Look...why don’t we all just calm down so we can all have dinner?” Rito tried to interject, attempting to defuse the tension between those bimboed and unbimboed. He placed his hands on each girls shoulder, his right on Lala’s left shoulder and his left on Nana’s right. All in an attempt to distract the girls from each other. “Look, Mikan can get dinner ready, and we can all just have a friendly chat like we usually do. How’s that sound?”

The girls looked between each other, Nana looking intently into her big sisters emerald eyes. Even through the excessive bliss, the pig tailed girl could still see a semblance of her old sister. The one that always looked out for her when their mother and father were away. Nana sighed, and hugged her sister to try and set aside her frustrations. If only for a moment. “Alright...sorry Ane-ue.”

“It’s ok, sis.” Lala returned the embrace, holding her little sister closely. “You know I could never be mad at you.~”

Rito sighed in relief, happy to see that there was still some order in this family. It was starting to come apart, but he did what he could to keep it together. To think, the one thing that was starting to tear them apart wasn’t differing opinions on Rito or his accidental perversions. Nay, it was the efforts of a playful and curious blob of slime, one that thought making sex-starved bimbos was a way of having fun. Or perhaps it was all it knew how to do, or all it COULD do. Who knows? _Maybe it_ is _best to research it a bit. Maybe Lala’s right…_

The orange haired boy left the room, making his way upstairs to head to his own bedroom. He had to check on what kind of changes the slime had on his own resting place. If it managed to transform the living room and the hallways just by leaving the tiniest little drops, who knows what the presence could have on a room it never even set foot...er, blob...thing...you get the idea.

He turned the doorknob and made his way inside, meeting up with the sight that was somewhat unsettling. Like all the rooms before, and just like at school. Pink. Everything was just all different shades of pink, to such a haunting point. The point was supposed to make the place look more seductive, especially to the female eye (or rather, any girls he could bring home). Even Rito himself. After all, despite the revolting feeling, the protagonist couldn’t fight the rising erection in his pants.

And that’s when Rito realized it, his pants were still ruined from his time with Momo back in class. The pink haired devil had ripped the zipper off, thus allowing his thickened, extended rod to shove out for all the world to see. Thank goodness he was all alone in this bedroom. Well, aside from the excessively horny blonde girl sitting on his bed.

Wait what?

Rito looked closer, and sure enough there was the haunting but familiar sight of Yami on his bed, her outfit had partially been retracted to show off more of her body, her bare breasts hanging out for all the world to see. And for all the dicks to be swallowed into. Speaking of which. “Rito...Yuuki…” She said, a hint of predatory malice in her tone, a sign the boy was too familiar with. It meant death. His death was inevitable.

“Y-Yami-chan! I-It’s not what it looks like!” He tried covering his erection, not wanting to appear so perverted to the younger girl. The orange haired boy back away to the door, wanting to avoid any further trouble, especially from the one bimbo he had no idea even existed. Yami would be a wild card, especially since she detested perverts. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll leave and-”

Blonde hair shot right past the young man, hitting the door and slamming it shut. Once the boy realized he was trapped, he prayed that the girl would go easy...until the hair followed back towards the shaking boy. It lowered towards him and his throbbing cock, and reshaped into a hand to work the shaft. Rito let out a small moan, much to his own shame. “Y-Yami-san?”

She pulled the boy in closer, maintaining the same flat face she usually would. Even a face like that managed to look sexy in that thick, gold makeup. Gone was an assassin that wanted his life. In her place, a slut that wanted his seed. Yami smiled, surprisingly lewd for someone who hated perverts...until…

“You know, Rito Yuuki...I’ve had a special place in my heart for perverts like you.~”

“H-Huh?!”

The fabric of her clothing receded from the bottom, revealing her leaking, wet pussy. She was eager? “You’re just the kind of guy I’ve always favored. The kind that’s not afraid to show off their deepest desires.~” The stroking got more intense, and so did the boy’s moaning. He couldn’t handle it, already he was on the verge of orgasm? What kind of skill did she develop?! “I’ve travelled the galaxy for all kinds of young men, the kinds who would make me feel like a real bimbo...just like Tear wanted…”

“T-Tearju? W-Wait, Yami-san! What are you talking abo-aaaaahhhhh!” Rito was cut off by the intense sensation of orgasm, cumming hard into the blonde hair before him. But more surprising, a lot of the prehensile hair had shifted in front of the bimbo, as if to shield her very body from every last drop of spooge. Or...more likely, catching it in her hair was what she wanted? “Y-Yami-san?”

“Fuck me, Rito Yuuki.~” She demanded, tossing the boy onto his own bed. To dominate, to ride the young man reverse cowgirl style. She did just that, setting herself above the boy as her hair formed into blades, each one ripping apart the fabric to make way for his dick to be far more free. That rod, still as hard as ever, and giving off a strange scent. One which started to drive Yami crazy. Her transformation power went haywire, and caused her whole body to start morphing.

Her breasts started forming outwards, stretching the skin and the fabric. But both had started to accommodate with the help of her powers. Her skin had adjusted to make way for the expanding flesh underneath, and the cloth had started to form over those tits again. But fabric hadn’t covered them in their entirety, with the exception of the star shaped breast window, now that window had doubled. Not to show off cleavage, but for each separate hole to show off each erect nipple.

Her hips had widened out to match, as well as being able to take in far more of a load than just the inadequacy of only one dick. She needed more. Far more. Rito would do, especially if he gave as much of a load as Mikan told her. She needed it. The blonde slut needed that pleasuring feeling, to be accused of being the most lewd bitch in Sainan High. She had already gone out of her way to maximize that lewd appearance by her thickening hair, which some strands had started to form and wrap around each other like they were preparing to make a fist for an attack...but instead, had formed more vaginal shapes. Hell, the insides even looked pink like pussies! And each one moved closer to Rito’s restrained hands!

Well...if _she_ wants it…

Rito thrust himself upwards, forcing his cock up into the bimbo’s pussy. She bounced back, all too happy to accept his efforts. Despite how small he looked in comparison to what she hoped for, Yami could still feel incredible waves of pleasure from each thrust. Like she could feel the head slamming against the back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. It seems like she was accepting pleasure like she was a pro, when in reality this was her first time. But Yami herself believed otherwise, believing she was a professional when it came to raw sex.

But all she had to work with her were her own hair forming into various sex toys, each one used for either her own pleasure or Mikan’s. This was the first time she had banged a man, and it was one who had already been treated several times in the past two days alone. How could one boy possibly handle so many girls? How could one girl possibly handle a huge amount of man?~

Neither of them even bothered to think about the answer, or even think at all for that matter. Rito himself especially, as he was losing his mind to the pleasure of sex for the upteenth time today. One more time and he may give in entirely. Even the rational part of his brain was starting to cave, finding ways to rationalize sex with bimbos being a good thing. He tried to fight that sensation, but damn if it didn’t feel good. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, sex with any girl that spread her legs for him might not be so bad. And damn was that a hot image…

And that image was the straw that broke the camels back, as Rito let loose a thick and hot load into her pussy. She screamed in ecstasy, unable to comprehend the amazing feeling overwhelming her entire being. But it wasn’t over yet. Her own orgasm was prolonged significantly, as the orange haired boy had pleasured the extra pussies with his own fingers in such an experienced manner that even he never realized he could do. In fact, the harem protagonist didn’t even realize he had even started pleasuring the extra cunts either. But his realization didn’t stop him, if anything he kept going. And the longer he went, the longer Yami’s own orgasm lasted.

She was in her own eternal pleasure high, and the slut didn’t wanna come back down. In reality, Yami was a strong and independent woman who knew exactly how to stay on top. But in this one moment, she was lost. She was lost in a whole new world of stimulation and lust, and didn’t wanna find a way out. If she could stay lost like this, then she could be a happy bimbo. Happy bimbo. Just like Tear wanted, right?...

But Rito could only keep up for so long, unable to keep up the fingerwork anymore. His hands slowed down, until they stopped entirely. Yami started floating back down to reality as the pleasure came to a halt, starting to tilt back from a loss of energy. Her orgasm had lasted nearly 3 whole minutes, only extended at all by Rito’s efforts to stimulate the extra vaginas, which had reformed back into normal hair.

Both teens laid back down, their consommation finally over. Yami had let a smile cross her slutty lips as her body shrunk back down to it’s normal bimbo form, while Rito only continued to stay in a state of arousal. His penis was still surprisingly hard, though there was still sign of becoming flaccid. He had been screwed several times today, and the only way he could be hard again was an even hotter bimbo to screw, or more bimgoo smeared across his dick. Though the rational parts of his mind were starting to take hold of his mind again, though to a much lesser degree. It seems this dose of sex was much rougher on him than the others, and it would only get worse from here.

But Rito fought through any further urges to keep it going, struggling to keep himself from thinking of fucking Lala again, or getting another blowie from Mikan. And he certainly didn’t think of screwing Nana just to show her a little assertive attitude for all the amount of times she emasculated the young boy or beat him up. Nope. Certainly didn’t think of that at all.

Rito got up out of bed, not wanting to waste any more time. He went into his closet (or what was left of it from Lala’s remodeling it into an elevator) and reached for a new pair of pants. Well, shorts would do for now, it was getting hotter out now. There was a disadvantage to that, all his shorts were looser and would be easier for any future erections to show, even through clothing. And the fact that it was extended by exposure to bimbo slime didn’t help either. One problem at a time…

He made his way down the hallway, leaving Yami alone in his own bedroom. Let sleeping dogs lie and whatnot. The orange haired boy walked down the hallway, looking down the now pink painted rooms to further realize how much was changing. Not just the girls, but the environment. And just getting screwed only helped him get into the mentality to help him realize that more. _I wonder...is there really a way to come back from this?_

* **DING DONG** *

The doorbell leading to the front of the Yuuki house had rung, apparently someone had shown interest in visiting. No matter who would visit, it would end in some horrible disaster. Even trying to explain the female housemates being sluttified would be a nightmare. Could it be Zastin? That would be truly horrid, then the guardsman would report Lala and Momo’s condition back to their father, the mighty King Deviluke, and the Earth would be destroyed as punishment. Perhaps it could even be one of his parents, Saibai or Rinko. He nearly lost it just from trying to explain the plant girl, Celine, wasn’t his biological child. Imagine their reaction if they found out he lost his virginity, and then some. Maybe even one of Mikan’s teachers, after all she had to skp school BECAUSE of her bimbo state. But with her age, that would be even worse to explain.

Rito ran down each individual step, trying to mind his footing this time as to not fall on any girls (I can only fit so much sex into one chapter, you horn dogs). He made his way to the front door, patting down his crotch to make sure he was no longer erect for whoever the mystery visitor may be. There wasn’t any company expected today, so it was impossible to predict who it may be. Then who? Who could possibly want to see the Yuuki family so close to dinner time? Rito opened the front door…

And once again was met with boobs filling his vision. And his pants rising with a strained erection.

Rito had to cover his face, as to not let his reddened face be shown to whoever was at the door. Still, by the amount of breast flesh he had seen in that one instance, he could obviously tell it was a bimbo. And a big one at that. He hadn’t said anything, not wanting to risk saying anything that would turn on whatever slut was at his door. But then was met with a familiar voice. “Is it suddenly customary to hide your face from house guests?”

The orange haired boy removed his hands, looking the girl in the eye once he recognized the voice. “K-Kotegawa-san?”

The black haired, resisting bimbo had been standing there, at the front door of the Yuuki house. But she was back in her extremely pink and revealing outfit she had arrived to school in, her mock uniform completely abandoned. Based on her facial expression showing no signs of stress or strain, she seemed far more comfortable in this outfit. Was it something in her body? Was it the clothing? Sure, she needed ultra thin fabrics to begin with. But something about seeing her dressed in only pink seemed…

No. Not gonna think like that. The protag promised himself he wouldn’t. “What are you doing here, Kotegawa-san?” She didn’t say anything, looking away from the boy as if there was a subject she didn’t wanna talk about. Or, probably in her case, one she talked about too much and expected him to know already. “Look...if this is about me acting...indecent with girls...you’re right, alright?”

The girl looked back up (or rather down with her height) to the boy. She was clearly surprised by the sudden words he was speaking, but didn’t give a clear enough reaction to show off how she felt about his speech. “Look...I know you don’t like it when people get that way, and I know you think I have some bad habits...and you were right this time. I couldn’t…control myself, alright?” He looked away this time, clearly too embarrassed to keep looking the more sane bimbo in the eye. “So if you have something to say, some kind of lecture or lashing...go ahead.”

Silence. Silence was all that flowed between the two following that outpour. Rito didn’t know what else there was for him to say, and she couldn’t seem to find the right words to respond with at all. This speech was hardly expected, especially from Rito. But at the very least, she recognized honesty. And Rito was definitely honest, if nothing else. Finally, she worked up the courage to speak up, and asked something that very much surprised Rito. Not only that, but it was how hesitant she sounded when she asked.

“...can...I stay here tonight?...”

“.......what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plans got altered for today, but don't expect chapter 18 out any time soon. Friday is gonna be a busy day, so I will have to work on the next chapter all weekend.
> 
> Not much I can say about this one, except that this time we get a little more expansion on Yami's end. Couldn't call this one Yami Part 2, as her size is not permanent. With her transformation power, Yami can be whatever size she wants. So just this once, she upgraded herself to be a 2.0, and then down back to a normal bimbo. Also a bit of setup to the next scenario, so that was fun.
> 
> Yami: 1.0, 2.0
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration by Annon


	18. Yui's Vexxation

**Chapter 18: Yui’s Vexation**

“...can I...stay here tonight?...”

The black haired bimbo stood there, completely embarrassed and ashamed to even be standing where she was or even to be asking for such a favor. But the fuck doll to be was left with no choice, and had no other place to go. But the boy standing at the front door had no idea why she was here to begin with, why she had decided to come to the Yuuki house rather than stay home. “...what?...what are you talking about?”

“L-Look, I...I just can’t stay home tonight, alright?” She pleaded. “Please, just let me stay here the night…”

“I mean...y-yeah you can, but-”

“Thank you…” Yui walked in through the door, ignoring the boy who was still talking and just walked right past him. She came in to see the sights of Lala and Haruna sitting on the couch together, the former tinkering around with some kind of alien machinery, one of her inventions most likely. Nana and Momo were chasing each other around in the back, the latter mocking and taunting her sister with her new assets, only infuriating the flat girl. It seems even with bimbos and sluts, some things were universal constants.

Lala looked over to where the pink clad girl had walked in, happy to see more friends from school coming over to visit. “Yui! Hi! Over here!” She waved over, prompting the discipline committee leader to come sit by her at the kotatsu. Yui did as instructed, Rito following shortly behind to try and continue talking to her (but in a vain attempt). As soon as the black haired girl sat down, Lala reached out and hefted up her fellow bimbo’s breasts, prompting a LOUD moan. “Wow, did you grow since school?”

“D-Don’t...ohhh FUCK, my **TITS**!” Yui screamed in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of her breasts being groped by another female. Though it also didn’t help that her slightly enhanced breasts were more sensitive now. Her shout had surprised everyone in the room, the bimbos included, due to her usually resistant nature. But even through her shouting, there was still some sense of fight left in her. A small part of her that continued to fight the amazing feeling of her extra sensitized skin.

“K-Kotegawa-san?” Rito spoke up, distracting the bimbo from her brief pleasure high. She snapped back to reality, and knocked Lala’s hands off of her breasts. She moaned again from the feeling of pink, manicured nails brushing against her bare nipples. This was embarrassing, far more so than just simply enjoying pleasure, but letting it be known amongst other people like it was a show?

Oh well, at least it was with people she trusted...sort of. “Wh-What? It’s not like I…” Oh? Where has this phrase been heard before? “...l-like being a bimbo or anything…”

“Like being...K-Kotegawa-san, what happened? How come you even came over? Why are you a little bigger?...did the creature find you?”

The black haired girl looked down into her lap, feeling a swell of shame in her being from the story she was about to speak out. A story that felt like was going to be the beginning of her own downfall. But again, she trusted these people. “...I...did this to myself…”

“You…did?”

“It started when I got home from school…”

* * *

**About an hour ago, the Kotegawa residence**

Yui walked into the front door, opening it slowly as to look around and see if there was anyone else in the house. Good, the coast was clear. Not even her good for nothing brother Yuu was home yet, probably out with his girlfriend. Under normal circumstances, Yui would be disgusted from thinking about the idea of two people in a romantic relationship. But right now, the bimbo was grateful that she could use their interaction as a means to get upstairs without being seen (acting like a ninja in hiding, despite no one else being home yet).

She ran upstairs, half from a rushed feeling of needing to stay hidden, and half from wanting to get something comfortable on. Yui was grateful for Lala’s gift of the mock Peke uniform unit, being able to go home dressed in something slightly more decent than her new, excessively pink clothing. But damn, if it didn’t irritate the hell out of her skin. It was driving her crazy, to a point where the slut was finally understanding why her bimbo clothing was so thin. It was necessary to keep from rubbing too much against her new skin. For once, Yui was grateful for skimpy clothing.

And then the slut shamed herself for leaning in towards any gratitude for looking like a fuck doll. Then again for thinking of herself as...that term. The more those words popped in her mind, those names, the weaker her will to fight against them became. Bimbo, slut, cum dump, cock sleeve, and ESPECIALLY fuck doll. That word etched into her ~~school bag~~ purse. She couldn’t bear the name, the term for a girl who would just take whatever dicking given to her, like she was just a toy for hunks to play with. Like the only reason she existed was to just take cocks in any and every hole, like it was the only thing she was good for.

And she wasn’t any of those. Even if the name “Fuck Doll” sounded a _little_ fun.

The bimbo made it up to her bedroom, finally safe from any views she could get from anyone, still feeling a little paranoid that there may have been someone watching her. Now that she was in private, Yui ripped off the heart pendant from her chest and tossed it aside to her desk, and feeling clothing shift and reform. Colors had started draining away, mixing and changing into a familiar color she had seen too much of for one day. And much to her relief, she felt the fabric shrinking and becoming thinner, giving her comfortability back. “Much better…”

The black haired bimbo to be sat on her bed, setting her bag right next to her. She was in need of a solution to be able to find a cure herself, or maybe a way to talk to Lala if she wanted to check in on _her_ progress. But there was also the issue of trying to stay hidden from her family if she didn’t wanna be seen like this. There was no way her parents could let her off the parental leash if they saw her looking like a sluttified barbie doll, and her brother would just mock her endlessly.

The whole idea was stressing her out, and all she wanted was a way out of it. A way to just escape this whole “bimbo” problem and just go about her business like she used to. But there wasn’t any way. Just either getting lost in pure ecstasy like a mind broken whore, or the stress of trying to resist the changes. And as much as Yui didn’t want the former, the latter was starting to take a toll. Not just on her mental state, but her psyche as well from the stress.

She looked off to her left, eyeing the pink bag on her bed next to her. Surely there would be something there that could distract her, if only for a moment. Then again, somehow she had a makeup kit in there and a sluttified version of the student handbook in there, neither of which were in that state when the tsundere left for school this morning. Who knows what else could be in there? But it was also killing her inside not knowing, her curiosity starting to get the better of her as she reached a hand towards the bag.

Inside the bag itself had surprised her, as her fingers suddenly felt wet inside. Like she had just dipped her digits into a small pool of shampoo that had been poured into a tupperware container instead. Yui lifted her hand out, and was shocked to see her hand covered in a familiar, horrifying pink ooze. The same stuff that made her look like such a slut to begin with. She pulled the bag over towards her, not even noticing the hand was starting to look a bit dantier, while each individual fingernail was starting to change to the same shade of pink as her eye shadow. But still she didn’t notice, despite the fact that her left hand was now mismatched from her right.

She looked inside the bag, trying to see why there was any residue inside at all. But she was shocked speechless with the result she found. It was more than just simple residue, it was like a small pool inside her purse. Ever fold inside the bag, every last part of the insides were drenched inside, most likely from her shaking the bag around from running home. The slimed hand dug around through the bag, seeing what else had changed inside. She expected something on a similar level to the slutty handbook, but hoped against it.

Yui pulled out said handbook, wanting to look through it more to see what else had changed, while also wanting it out of the way to see what else was there. The manicured hand reached back in, and saw some pretty makeup kits and accessories. All the makeup was the same color, pink pink and even more pink. _I think I’m sensing a theme, here…_ She pulled out her lipstick, recalling it was a different color when she used it in the bathroom earlier that day. Before it was a brownish color, now it was the same hot pink as, well, everything else. _Am I just gonna have to live with this color now?_

But as she looked over her new lipstick, her face felt a bit tingly. Not like an itching sensation all over like before, but enough to grab her attention. And specifically in her lips. Tingly lips, new lipstick color. She knew what to do, and hated herself for giving in so easily. Yui puckered up, and rubbed the lip balm across, slowly and delicately as to not over spread it across anything other than her cock sucker lips. Both lips were coated, but kept circling around anyway, subconsciously wanting her lips CAKED in the makeup.

She pulled the right hand away, and set the stick back down in her bag. But now she was able to see the differences in her hands now that they were side by side at the bag. Her hands. One with perfectly painted fingernails, and the other with only slightly extended nails that had been unpainted. The mismatch was starting to annoy her now that she knew it was there, and it only made her want to fix the situation. _I guess I can wash the paint off in the bathroom._ She thought to herself...but then looked back inside the bag, looking in at the slime inside. Like it was calling to her, like a child fallen in a well calling for help. Yui couldn’t take her mind off the ooze once it had her attention, and another thought popped it’s way into her mind. _Then again...there’s other ways to match._

Against her better judgment, Yui sunk both hands into the bag and let every inch of them be completely submerged in the slime. It actually felt nice. Not only because of the pleasuring sensation it brought, but just the wet and sticky feeling across the skin just felt pleasant in general. Her mind was brought back to that very same morning, when she had the urge to spread the slime that was there across her entire body. She finally understood why as well. It wasn’t just simply a matter of satisfying an itch. _It actually...feels pretty damn good…_ The black haired girl lifted both hands out of the pool, looking over her hands once enough had dripped off of them (and onto the bed). Both hands were dantier, and the skin had looked a lot smoother and shinier. Like someone had rubbed massage oil into her hands. And now both sets of nails were pink, perfectly matching.

But then that feeling went away. The pleasant feeling in her hands. It had faded as quickly as it came, leaving that empty feeling again. It was much stronger this time than it was this morning, and it was maddening. Yui looked into the back one last time, seeing how much slime was in her Fuck Doll purse. If it was full enough to be able to submerge her cock stroking hands inside, there had to be a surprising amount of it. About 15% of the purse was filled with pink slime, enough to rub all over most personal areas. Her breasts, her legs, and her needy snatch. One which was soaking itself from the sight of such a large amount of goop inside.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Yui lifted her top off and let her breasts hang out for the world to see. She poured all the slime out onto her naked tits, whatever contents were left inside her purse bouncing off her body and onto the bed and floor beneath her. The slime, dripping across her boobs, it felt amazing, much more so than it did across her plain old hands. Not all of it stayed on her chest, though. A lot of it dripped and spilt onto her legs, exactly where she wanted it. One hand reached down and rubbed it into her thighs, and the other rubbing it into her chest.

Yui couldn’t help but moan, enjoying the pleasure of the goopy massage across her body. This was perfect. It was the perfect distraction for Yui to take her mind off the stress of worrying about her family. Heck, it was just so great to feel in general. As her right hand continued to caress her thigh, moaning from the sensation of growth, the bimbo let her mind wander for the first time since her transformation. Well, it started as wandering...until she stopped thinking entirely. With her mind slowing down, Yui felt a sense of bliss she felt was missing for too long, and smiled from the feeling. _Fuck...why couldn’t I feel this before?~_

Then the bliss stopped, her mind started whirring up again from thinking to herself. The bimbo didn’t connect the dots between the perfect sensation of bliss, and empty headedness. Why couldn’t she get that wonderful stimulating feeling back? She tried desperately to regain it, even if it meant just simply rubbing her naked body. Her rubbing became more thorough, roughly massaging her hypersensitive funbags, not even caring about the overstimulating pleasure it brought her. If anything, that pleasure was starting to overcome her and prompt her to keep groping.

Finally, Yui hit climax, cumming violently into her bed sheets. She screamed in ecstasy, enjoying her pleasure high and squirming in place from the feeling. Even when the orgasm ended, she still felt stuck in a pleasure high. But she didn’t mind, the slut was enjoying herself. Any semblance of herself that was left was stuck in a trance, thinking that whatever she was doing to herself was right. And those same feelings prompted her to bring her slime covered hand to rub her pussy, her clit getting coated in a mix of her own femcum and ooze. The mixed liquids against her lips was enough to almost prompt a second, almost instantaneous orgasm.

She rubbed away at the slit, wanting desperately to hit orgasm. Maybe, just maybe, that would bring back that blissful feeling she had before. While it didn’t bring it back, it brought her close, especially when her breasts started to grow once again. It was much slower this time, she couldn’t bring back the excessive growth the original slime creature gave her before. But it was enough to give her more breast flesh to play with. And boy oh boy, did she play. It was becoming hard to keep her right hand down at her pussy, wanting desperately to play with both her breasts in each hand. But she had to keep fingering, her ooze covered digits rubbing away at her insides.

What could it do INSIDE her?

* **knock knock** * “Yui? Are you in there?”

That voice! No no no, not now! Not in her aroused state! Why? Why did he have to come home NOW of all times? _...no, that’s not...no I can’t be seen at ALL!_ She shook her head, trying to snap herself back to reality, her stimulation ending and leaving her with a horrible feeling. A feeling of emptiness. “Y-Yuu! Wh-What are you doing home?!” She shouted from the bedroom, not wanting her brother to see her topless and covered in gunk.

“Ahiko sent me home, something came up and she had to see her parents...are you ok in there, sis?”

“Wh-What do you mean? I-I’m fine!”

“You don’t sound fine...did something happen? You sound panicked.”

“If I say I’m fine, I’m fine!” She tried running to her desk, reaching for something she could use to wipe the slime off herself. But nothing could come, not in time. Not enough to be able to save herself from her brother. Oh how she could hear the mocking comments now, or even something judgmental or humiliating. “J-Just leave me alone!”

“Yui, I don’t like how...that’s it, I’m coming in.”

“NO!”

“Yui?”

“Leave me alone!”

“ _Definitely_ coming in!” The doorknob to Yui’s bedroom turned, and the door had started shifting forward. The tall, brown haired man walked into his sister’s bedroom, looking concerned at first before he even registered the situation unfolding before him. Once he saw his sister facing away from him, Yuu could only feel shock and horror at the view of his younger sister clad only in a thong, micro skirt, and heels. He covered his eyes and looked away before he even realized her sister’s assets had even grown. “Whoa! Yui, what the hell?!”

“I-It’s not what it l-looks like, I swear!” She turned around, swinging her body to face towards the big brother, and not even realizing that some of the ooze from her breasts had flung off in small, fine drops. Said drops hit the older man, one in his neck, his face, and a few drops sinking into his pants. He looked down at himself, noticing the strange pink stain in his clothing, then back up at his sister, only now seeing everything wrong with the image. “Y-Yuu!”

“WH-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!” The slime that had dripped onto him had started to take effect, but there was only a smaller amount to have the most minimalistic effects on him. But what WAS changing was starting to happen rather quickly, as a strange scent started to emit from Yuu, one which the younger girl picked up on. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but Yui could tell it smelled nice. And knew that it meant some kind of trouble. “Wh-What, did you go under the knife or something?!”

“P-Please just leave it alone!” She pleaded with her brother. “I-It’s not your problem, and I have a friend who-”

“No, it IS my problem when my sister starts looking like a slut!” No, not that word. Not when she was just coming down from arousal. Stop using words like that or she’ll just be fired up again. “Yui, how could you do this? I thought you were all about the straight and narrow at your school!”

“I-I was just fine, until-”

“This is NOT fine! How is you looking like some stupid, sexed up floozy!”

 _For the love of god, Yuu, please don’t…_ As she continued to resist, the scent grew stronger. Intoxicating and pleasant to a point where resistance was becoming impossible. The scent...it was coming from Yuu. _Oh god...is that pheromones?!_ She grew horrified, wanting desperately to avoid the implied scenario about to unfold. If he could avoid calling her a name one more time. If he could just shut up and let his sister talk. “D-Don’t make me...I-I’ll find a way to make it go away, I promise! I’ve got a friend working on-”

“Yui, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“But-”

“How do you think mom and dad will react to this? Were you planning on hiding this from them too?!”

“O-Only long enough to find a way to reverse it! My friend Lala can make me normal again, just please…”

“Absolutely not!” He said, trying to look away from his little sister, who certainly wasn’t _looking_ little now. But despite the efforts to ignore her body, the older man was still becoming more erect, and the slime sunk into his pants didn’t help either. Yui eye balled it intently, the empty feeling only growing stronger than ever. And ideas were forming as to how to fill the void, a deep hunger starting up within. “I have to tell them, they won’t accept their little girl looking like some fuck doll! And they-”

“LET ME SUCK YOUR COCK!” She shouted desperately, not able to fight back any urges any more. Yui ran up, tackling her brother, and they both fell down in the hallway. The slut did everything she could to rip the pants open, tearing the button and zipper off so the cock could just shoot right out in it’s large, erect state. The black haired girl put her mouth around it with reckless abandon, rubbing her slime coated tits across the brother’s lower half.

“Y-Yui! What are...ooohhhh!” Yuu couldn’t get any other words out, raw pleasure erupting from within from the combined efforts of the slime rubbing against his bare skin as well as the thickened, pink lips sucking and rubbing against his dick. The blowjob was unreal, despite it being her first time. Despite the fact that it was her own brother. It was wrong, her rationality and reasoning part of her mind telling her to stop and get away. But she needed to fill the void, and just simply sucking it off this far was filling that emptiness well enough this far. Might as well go all the way.

She sucked and slurped, savoring the flavor of dick in her mouth. This was the first time she had such a scrumptious taste in her mouth, and it came from the worst possible source. But something crawled in the back of her mind, like a voice telling her it was alright. That she only had to let this feeling flow. Listen to the pretty voice, it would bring her happiness. Yui didn’t like her brother, not even enough to _want_ to suck him off. But it tasted so good, and he seemed to enjoy it. Even through what little resisting words he managed to utter, whatever those muttered words may be, there was still enough pleasure overcoming him to make him enjoy it. That was what mattered. For the boys to enjoy her. To screw her, use her, fill up her every hole.

Like the fuck doll she is.

Yuu came, shooting thick ropes of his seed into his sister’s mouth. She swallowed happily and hungrily, needing that taste more than anything else. There it is. The filling. The emptiness had been replaced by a delicious filling. A cream filling. She couldn’t help herself but swallow whatever shot out, until the penis stopped shooting and went flacid in her mouth. By that point, Yuu started fading out, laying back in the afterglow of orgasm and unable to focus. Whereas Yui was starting to focus again, all too much this time.

The black haired bimbo looked at the result of her efforts, a result that came out from her sucking cock without even **realizing** it. And as the rational parts of her mind were starting to take hold again (but to a much lesser degree), she couldn’t help but feel nothing but dread and disgust from her indecent acts. She had caved in to such a shameless desire, and hated herself for it. But why? Why would she even do such a gross act of sexuality even turn her on so much? Why and how did she get so turned on? Was it the slime? Was its effects on her growing that much stronger?

Yui got back up, making her way to where she had tossed her top so she could clothe herself again. This wouldn’t end in her favor if she stayed at home, the bimbo saw that now. If she stayed home, her parents would suffer from her own shamelessness as well. And that was assuming she caved in to her own desire again. The black haired slut wanted to get away, find someplace safe to hide, now that her own home was no longer a viable option. Where could she hide while trying to wait for Lala to work on a cure? Where could she go where the bimbo could vent her sexual frustration without feeling judged by her peers or by herself?

“Wait...Lala...that’s it!” She said to herself as she struggled to put her top back on, suddenly realizing it felt tighter than it was supposed to. Was it the slime that grew out her breasts and not her outfit? Lala will have to fix that later. Speaking of which, back to her train of thought. “I can stay with them, they are going through the same issues as me.” With a plan in her mind, Yui got her supplies put back in her “Fuck Doll” bag, hoping to sneak back out of the house while her brother was still out cold.

* * *

**Back at the Yuuki house, present day**

“So that’s why you came here?” Rito asked the bimbo as she finished her story, looking down at a cup of tea set in front of her by the hospitable Mikan. “You came to hide out ‘cause...you and your family…”

She didn’t answer at first, still upset by the predicament she had fallen into. Yui only wanted one of three things. Either someone to help her feel better, a way to turn all these bimbofying events around so she’ll be able to go back to normal, or a way to regain that blissful feeling so she can forget her troubles. She didn’t know how to trigger the bliss, and a cure wasn’t developed yet. So the black haired girl only had friends to turn to for feeling better about herself. “I figured since you, Yuuki-kun, have already been in so many shameless situations, you’d be most understanding of my problem. I hope...you’ll accept me…”

Rito, as insulted as he was by her “shameless” comment while pleading, was still moved by her story. Had she been the FIRST victim of the bimbo strain, the orange haired boy would probably have been a bit disgusted by her eagerness to blow her own brother. But he knew her struggle all too well, as he already got his _own_ blowjob this morning from Mikan. He knew what it was like to be forced to cross a line you drew yourself, and couldn’t turn Yui away for those reasons. “I’ll get a room ready for you after dinner.”

“Huh?...r-really?”

“Our door is always open to friends, Kotegawa-san.” He smiled, trying to reassure her with as comforting of a front as he could put up. He was always happy to help a friend in need, but another horny hottie in the house would only make fighting his own urges a lot harder. One problem on top of another, but he wasn’t the only one with problems. She wasn’t even completely bimbofied in her mind, and mentally was suffering from the desires she had to fight. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused a blush from the black haired girl from the physical contact. “I’ll help however I can.”

“Thank you…” She smiled the first genuine smile she could, happy to have such comfort from a nice boy. This was one of few times that Yui could see Rito for more than just some shameless pervert. Where she could see what Lala and Haruna saw. A boy who only wanted to help the people around him. It made Yui so grateful. So much so that she wished there was a way to repay him. _M-Maybe I can clean up his room, or help him with his homework, or help relieve his_ own _stress. I mean, Yuuki-kun wouldn’t mind if I had a taste of his cock, would he?_

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, Momo was listening closely to their conversation, while also taking close note of Yui’s willingness to rub the slime residue into her own body. She wasn’t as resistant as everyone was lead to believe, and that resistance was wavering too. It would make the remainder of Yui’s transformation unpredictable...but that would also make it rather fun too. And also that trigger word too. The one etched into her bag, and probably into her mind too. Fuck Doll. _Might have to remember that for later...it seems she’ll be a greater addition to the harem than I thought.~_

“If you guys are done reminiscing on the past…” Everyone in the room was caught off guard by the voice of Mikan, carrying in large trays of food to set on the kotatsu. But what caught Rito most off guard was her outfit, as his younger sister walked into the room with nothing but a skimpy apron. Not even a thong underneath, just an apron. And it made matters worse when she had to bend over to set the trays down, exposing her ass to the rest of the group. She stood back up and turned around, a chipper smile crossing her excessively thick lips. “Who’s ready to focus on the present, and enjoy a good meal?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this chapter up a few hours ago, and I mean a LOT sooner. It is 3 in the morning in my time zone as I am uploading this, and I wanted to have it up before midnight. Would have had it out sooner, but I came down with a MINOR case of writer's block from a lack of energy (screw you, Chris) and figured a quick power nap would be enough to get me back into the groove. As evident by the chapter being up now, that was a successful attempt.
> 
> I wanted to focus a bit more on Yui, as she is one of a few characters that will serve some relevance for this story. Her, Haruna, Lala, Momo, and...someone else~. But because of that, I wanted to focus a bit on her fall, not just to help advance her development into becoming a bimbo, but to test myself to see how well I can write out her fall (for the love of god, I hope I did well). Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Yui Kotegawa falls deeper into lust, but still struggles to resist. How long can that resistance hold? Will she last until the cure is produced? Or will she prove to be just as vulnerable as everyone else, destined to live as a sex hungry slut? Will she fight against the mental changes coming her way? Or will she become the very same term that further triggers her transformation, a fuck doll bimbo?
> 
> Yui Kotegawa: 1.25
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration by Annon


	19. Dinner is Served

**Chapter 19: Dinner is Served**

An orange haired harem protagonist, a shy class representative. A trio of princess’ from another planet, one of which was still in her own mindset while the other two had dicks on the mind. A younger sister with a strong addiction to cum, only growing stronger with every drop. There was also said cum addict’s best friend, a walking arsenal of sex toys. And finally, a resistant bimbo who was beginning to enjoy being name-called slutty names to a point where it was starting to become a fetish. This was the group that sat around the kotatsu dinner table, enjoying a nice meal together as the group discussed the events of the day.

The majority of those events being sex. Some of those sessions being shared between a few members of the table together. And the one who shared them the most was the boy at the center of it all. Rito Yuuki.

He slurped up his bowl of ramen, finishing it off as everyone was trying to maintain a civilized conversation. Though he and Nana were the only ones who tried anymore. Even Haruna couldn’t help but talk about a little indulgence in sex, but only because she was somewhat desensitized to it by Lala’s attempts to make a move on her. Especially through heated makeout sessions. And Momo’s encouragement didn’t help any either. Well, it helped _her_. “Ahhh!” Rito sighed as he set down the noodle bowl. “That hit the spot! Thanks, Mikan!”

The white lipped bimbo smiled from the compliment, happy to receive praise from her big brother, the only cock in the world that mattered. “Only the best for Onii-chan.~”

“Hmph…” Nana looked away from the action, wanting to ignore the gross, incestual flirting. But as the non-bimbo looked away, she was only met with the sight of a smirking Momo. “Wh-What are you thinking?! What are you looking at?!” No response, just a more intense smile. It was starting to annoy the middle sibling. “S-Stop that!”

“C’moooon.” The youngest Deviluke sister taunted, wanting the pig tailed bitch to give in to the same pleasuring feeling that overcame herself and Lala. “You know you wanna try it.~”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“So you don’t ever wonder what having meaty, sweaty cocks shoved down your throat is like?” Nana blushed and looked away again, not wanting to look the more lewd sister in the eye either. Though it was becoming increasingly difficult to look in one direction without something even the slightest bit arousing filling her vision. “C’mon, it’s not as bad as you think. I know you wanna feel Rito-kun’s thick cock in your-”

“LALALALALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOUUU!” Nana shouted, not even caring if she was disrupting dinner in the least bit. Everyone else’s chatter came to a halt, caught off guard by the middle sibling’s yelling. Nana realized the mistake she made once she saw everyone staring at her, clearly drawing too much attention to herself. “...ahahaha! S-Sorry everyone!” She laughed off a fake laugh, trying to play off her sudden disruption. She got a quizical look from Haruna, and a worried and a concerned look from Kotegawa.

Lala only giggled, amused by her little sister as if it _was_ a joke. “It’s ok, Nana! No need to feel ashamed, it’s not wrong to wanna take the edge off a little.~” She giggled again, while pulling in her best friend Haruna by the arm. The purple haired girl blushed from the contact, but didn’t reject it either. It was kind of pleasant to be so close to the bimbo.

“N-No way, Ane-ue! I won’t be a bimbo like you and Momo!”

“Aww, but whyyy?”

“I can’t stand being near boys like that!” The prudey Deviluke girl argued, not wanting to entertain this subject anymore than she already has. “Kotegawa, help me out here!”

“I-I can’t say anything without thinking back to my brother, don’t look at me!” The fuck doll pleaded, not wanting to get involved either. It wasn’t simply a matter of her brother’s cock either. Any little thing could get her horny again, and she wouldn’t know how to fight off that urge this time now that she had gotten a small upgrade. It would do her good to not stoke the flames again.

“It’s alright for everyone, you know.” Mikan assured them, trying her best to hide a smile as she scooted closer to her big brother. As if she was trying to cop a feel. Or perhaps far more than just a simple feel. “You’ll all be able to appreciate how great it can feel.~”

“All?...” Rito asked, half concerned for what she could possibly be referring to, while the other half was trying to scoot away, not wanting to fall for whatever kind of physical contact she was going for. “M-Mikan, what are...you…” Rito’s speech was starting to fail him, as he was suddenly met with the sight of his petite young sister stripping right in front of him. With each gentle tug on the fabric, she looked more and more aroused. A deep blush overwhelming her face, while her needy pussy was growing soaking wet. Had she even bothered to wear anything beneath her micro skirt, one could see the panties or thong would be damp. But instead, she let her big brother see the barenaked snatch, leaking in anticipation for what was to come.

Had the orange haired boy remained even the slightest bit the same as he did 2 days ago, he would be absolutely shocked and appalled by his sister’s sudden behavior. He would be blushing deep, looking away in a panicked state, and be branded a disgusting pervert for it. However, that wasn’t the case this time. He couldn’t look way. He didn’t _want_ to look away. Something had compelled him to keep looking, and it was different from just an occasional urge that the bimbo strain was putting on him. This need to stare down the smaller girl’s body...it was his own desire.

“M...Mikan…”

“That’s good...it’s already taking effect, I thought it’d take longer if ingested orally.~”

“Orally?...” Rito looked off to the left, back at the dinner table. He was somewhat reluctant to look away from the perfectly hot bimbo right before him, one who was in heat and offering herself up so happily. But he needed to confirm what she meant. He looked into the empty ramen bowl he downed a minute ago...and saw it wasn’t completely empty. There were still small droplets inside, the bottom was littered with tiny pink drops. Pink. “M-Mikan...where did you…”

“There was still a bit left in my room.~” She said happily as the cum hungry slut reached for his pants, pulling down the boy’s shorts slowly. She wanted to see the cock pop out quickly for her own satisfaction, but she couldn’t help but tease the **big** boy. Make him want it that much more. “Enough to go around twice over.~”

“A...Around?” Rito looked to see some of the other girls taking their clothes off, mostly Momo taking her own off enthusiastically. Yami had seemed to slip right out of hers, like her clothing was just some kind of sleeve. How could she even do that in such a complex looking outfit? Even the non bimbos, Nana and Haruna looked to be loosening their outfits a bit, though not to complete stripping. Haruna had unbuttoned her school uniform’s top, while Nana only undid the straps of her dress, unwilling to do more than that.

But the hottest sight had to be Lala. Peke seemed to be struggling to pick even a single outfit to morph into, transforming from one slutty form of attire to another. Like watching an automatic, randomized selection from a catalogue of whorish clothing. Pink, skimpy lingerie. Sexy cowgirl. Slutty nurse. Even the outfit that was literally just whipped creamed across her body from back during her first year at Sainan. At the rate Peke was going with trying to select an outfit, it was more likely that she would short circuit and shut down, leaving the princess completely naked. Though that wouldn’t be an undesirable result either, nothing wrong with au naturel.

Finally, the costume robot had reformed into a redesign of a classic. Peke’s traditional Dress Form, which was the first outfit Lala was seen in on Earth. But it was far different from anything it was seen as before, as was expected with even a bimbofied robot. The hat piece that made up Peke’s head was replaced with a small tiara-like object, decorated with dazzling jewels fitting a princess, though the crown also had its own wings like it’s original form. But what followed was only expected in the sense that it was meant to be skimpy, but even then it was still surprising to see HOW slutty. Everything that did cover her was all skin tight, but barely anything WAS covered. Her arms were wrapped tightly in gloves up to her shoulders, as were her legs, almost completely covered by leggings of heeled latex-like clothing.

The remainder of her clothing was all a completely skimpy one piece, her top formed into a swirl design around her breasts, the center of the swirl covering each nipple, then forming outwards and then inwards again until it met at the bottom of her torso. By that point, the fabric started forming downwards into a diamond shaped pattern until it reached her waist, where it started shaping a tiny, white micro skirt. Though said micro skirt was the only thing that even attempted to cover her nethers, as Lala’s soaking wet vag was exposed as if it was on display for the world to do more than just simply see.

It seemed Peke really encouraged further sluttitude onto her princess. Truly, looking out for how badly she needed Lala to get screwed by her groom-to-be.

Rito wanted to focus so badly on her, wanting to screw the first girl to force her way into his crazy life. But fate had other plans for him, as he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and stripping him clean as well. The ever pervy Momo had snuck behind our hero, and only followed in the lead of the boy’s slutty sister to try and strip the protagonist naked. He didn’t bother to fight back, but still had to voice out his questions. “M-Momo?...was this your idea?”

“Oh no. I mean, I wish it was mine.” She giggled mischievously before removing the clothing from his torso, as the Yuuki sister had finally removed the entirety of her big brother’s pants, finally leaving the boy completely naked. “But this was all by your new favorite cum dumpster.~” The pink haired succubus pointed the boy’s head towards the thirsty Mikan, who only lowered her head towards the cock. It looked like it was straining to stay erect, but still fought to stay up. It had to in the presence of so many hotties.

“M-Mikan? You did this?”

“The goop is like an aphrodisiac...I couldn’t just do nothing with it.” She kissed the tip of the dick, the simple kiss alone nearly enough to push him to orgasm. It seems either her skill has improved that much, or more likely Rito had been too sensitized by all the screwing he had been through all day. Though it could also be Mikan smearing it across her own lips without the boy realizing it. Did her lips look more plump than usual? Who could tell while she was too busy using them to suck? And he certainly couldn’t tell through the feeling of orgasm, spewing cum into the girl’s mouth as she slurped it all up hungrily. She clearly lived up to the titles both her choker and the short haired princess referred to as. Cum slut. Cum dumpster. Like she was a girl who **lived** off of cum.

It almost seemed fitting for her as she kept sucking, clearly needing more.

Meanwhile, Lala and Haruna were enjoying their own fun, or rather what was more of Lala’s idea of fun. She had pinned down the purple haired girl, holding her in place with the strength of a Devilukian. Haruna didn’t resist however, almost welcoming whatever her best friend had in store. She leaned in close to her best friend, the duo kissing each other intently, though with more skill and lust on Lala’s end. The plump, pink lips pressing deep against that of the Earth girl, the latter enjoying the sensation of juicy suckers grabbing onto her own, even if it did make Haruna feel a bit inadequate in comparison. She tried her best to keep up, though, wanting to make her best friend feel accepted in this state.

Though it quickly evolved from just simple kissing, as Lala reached down to the purple haired friend’s chest and groped her breasts. Haruna was rather adequately sized based upon normal female proportions. But in bimbo sizes, she may as well be considered as flat as Nana. The class rep was so much more inadequate in comparison to the bimbo princess, as she hefted up the latter girl’s melon sized breasts. Even despite the lack of size increase, Haruna could still clearly tell the changes in Lala’s third infection at the hands of the bimgoo. Especially since the moans were much louder, clearly indicating the princess had become far more sensitive. And yet, she still craved the physical contact, only wanting more pleasure. It was more than a want. Like Mikan and her thirst for cum, Lala was **addicted** to any pleasuring sensation to her body, and was loving the girl beneath her for only complying with that desire.

Meanwhile, Nana was only able to watch in horror and slight arousal as an orgy started to unfold before her. This was the kind of thing she should be scolding the girls around her for enjoying, especially Mikan and Rito. The former for starting it, and the latter for enjoying such taboo as much as he was. And yet, she couldn’t voice her arguments. Every time she opened her mouth, it felt like she was going to ask to join in, or beg for someone to spread her legs and take her instead. And that’s when she looked over to Yui Kotegawa, the fellow tsundere squirming in place from a spike in arousal.

The head of the school disciplinary committee, the organization charged with protecting Sainan High and it’s students from indecent (and now lewd) acts, and a girl who personally took it upon herself to punish individuals who encouraged such behavior. And yet, now that girl who guided young women towards a more suitable learning environment was slowly fading. In this very moment, at least, she was a horny slut too busy fingering her soaked puss to even notice anything else that was going on. She hadn’t even noticed that Mikan had drugged everyone’s food to increase their sex drive. But even if she did, the black haired girl would probably treat it like a good thing, whatever would grant her a blissful release.

“K-Kotegawa! Snap out of it!” The barbie slut turned to look at Nana, wondering what could be so important that would have to warrant such a distraction. But it all became clear once she saw the pink haired girl’s squirming. Arousal. It was all around them. And it seemed even non bimbos weren’t immune. Though that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, especially with such a cute girl.

_C-Cute...girl…_

“K-Kotegawa?”

“Pussy…” She muttered quietly, a small smile crossing her hot pink lips. A smile which only gave a sort of fear to the younger girl. Pussy? What could the older woman possibly mean by that? Was it for some lewd terminology? Which would explain the choker that Yui just refused to take off her throat, and the wording it was labelled with…..oh wait. “I need...pussy, Nanaaaa~” With no more restraint in the heat of the moment, Yui leapt towards the horny pink haired girl, eager to help her learn how great it felt to give in to bliss. And that’d start with a nice dealing of cunnalingus.

Nana couldn’t deal with the sudden wave of sexual pleasure forming in the depths of her vagina. What on Earth could possibly allow a girl to feel this good? All this stimulation, an amazing sensation she had never known even existed, all from having her most private areas licked out like the inside of a cream filled donut? Well, Yui was definitely going to get _some_ cream. Her tongue worked like magic inside the younger girl’s folds, which only caused Nana to shift and squirm in place. The older slut had to hold Nana by the hips to hold her in place, as the squirming was only interfering with her ability to lick out every last corner of her nethers.

And man, did she _lick_! Something neither girl took notice of at the moment was that the pussy lover’s tongue had been extended, reaching much deeper than any normal human could. One of the perks of being a bimbo made solely for fucking, especially when said bimbo had already been branded as a pussy lover by her ~~indecent~~ perfect choker collar. And she did enjoy the feeling of living up to the title, and certainly enjoyed helping Nana to reach such a pleasure high. But the one thing the pink wearing slut enjoyed the most was the sensation of bliss that had finally returned to her. Was it the small dose of slime she ingested? Was it the fact that she was letting herself indulge in such lewd fantasies with Nana? Perhaps it could be the fact that her train of thought was cut off from wave after wave of pleasure, thus allowing for a happy, thoughtless sensation? Maybe all three?

All the groups were enjoying themselves, even the more resistant ones were having a good time. Even Rito was starting to enjoy the sucking sensation, the fat white lips pressing hard against his cock from the suction. A feeling both of them were enjoying more than they should. Rito knew that he shouldn’t be enjoying this, it was sex with his own sister. It was one of the worst sexual taboos he could imagine...wasn’t it? The orange haired boy tried thinking of why this was wrong, why getting a blowjob from one of his closest family members was so wrong. But one thought kept popping back up in his mind as he tried to rationalize.

Why _was_ it bad? Why did something that felt so damn good even come _close_ to being wrong? It had to be a good thing. The brother was getting the most amazing sexual treatments from the girls he was closest to in the past 2 days, and for some reason he was resisting. Ever since Mikado and Run had laid it on him in the nurse’s office, it was unbelievably to keep an erection down. Well, there was _one_ way to get it down. A way he had tried so desperately to avoid. But it was impossible to avoid now. No matter what the boy tried, climax was inevitable.

And he wanted it.

His tip flared out in his sister’s mouth, as larger doses of cum shot out and filled the girl’s mouth. Finally, her thirst that had persisted all day was satisfied, and in bonus as well as she got Rito to cum a second time. Mikan guzzled the delicious spooge down, savoring every tiny drop and its perfect taste. And it was only more perfect because it was HIM. The one boy she couldn’t live without. Her big brother may be useless around the house, but Mikan loved him anyway, and loved the taste of hot jizz in her mouth, in every corner of her fuck hole, dripping down her throat. Sure, she could already go a bit without her usual fix, and having Yami around for a little dose of femcum was great. But not nearly as fantastic as the taste of man’s cum, and even then, there was only one that would be PERFECT for her.

But even then, Mikan had enough for the night, as she popped her dick sucking lips away from the engorged cock, a small string of semen still connecting her lips to the tip of the dick. She slurped it up, happy to get as much out of her new favorite toy as possible. And it looked like she was about to lean back in for another dose, her addiction getting the better of her. Rito looked a bit fearful, wondering if there was _any_ end to Mikan’s hunger. But his fears were cast aside as he saw two blonde hair hands reach out to the sister’s throat, pulling her back a little. Though this _did_ instill a little fear within Mikan, as she realized what was about to follow. “Y-Yami-san?”

“It’s my turn again, Mikan.” The blonde spoke with a hint of anticipation in her tone, excited to be back with her favorite practice toy. As Mikan was being pulled away from the dripping cock, the brunette could feel a mass of tentacles crawling across her skin, moaning from the touch. The cum slut moaned, unable to hide her own excitement either. Sure, it wasn’t a real cock, and it certainly couldn’t make cum either. But they were just as big, and there was even more strength in numbers. “Get over here.~”

“Eeeee!~” The little sister let out a happy squeal as she was dragged away from the big brother. Great. Now he was hard, and didn’t have a bimbo to help release the pressure. Pressure that didn’t seem to fade as he had already came in his sister’s mouth. Which was how many times he climaxed in one day? Rito couldn’t let his erection go away either, it felt too good to just let it go. But it also wasn’t good to let it stay either, he had to let the extra pressure out through more orgasms. But how? But suddenly the answer came to him as the sounds of girls moaning and panting hit his ear drums.

The answer that Rito was met with was the sight of Nana being eaten out by a hungry Yui. It seems that Mikan wasn’t the only cum slut here. Or could it have been something else entirely for the pink wearing bitch? He didn’t care. The orange haired boy was too horny to care, and so did the girls. Momo, still sitting behind the boy to encourage his arousal and desires, had started gently stroking his face, each extended nail tingling against his skin as they moved downward time after time. All while she spoke seductively to entice him, arouse him further. Awaken the monster inside.

“Look at them. Fucking away at each other like the dumb bimbos they are.~” The pink haired devil spoke, her tone only getting more and more sultry with every word uttered. Rito wanted to protest at the insult towards his friends, “dumb bimbos”. But honestly...something about it only helped to turn him on further, a small spurt of precum shooting out from the name. Momo noticed this and scooped up the droplets in her hands, not wanting to let her King’s spunk go to waist. She lapped it up, and spoke again without bothering to swallow yet. “All that action...and yet, they are missing something very crucial...nice, hard, yummy cock.~”

Rito looked down at his member. It hadn’t been extended this time from the slime in his food, but clearly it had heightened durability. It would explain why he could have fucked as much as he did, and not succumbed to fatigue like he did the day before in Mikado’s office. He was close to passing out, but still had enough stamina left to fuck a few more thirsty thots. “You know you want it, Rito.” She encouraged further, her free hand moving down to massage the boy’s balls to warm him up again. He smiled a little, enjoying his own sense of bliss that was starting to overcome him. “Go and take it...claim them as your own.~”

Rito got up off his seat and crawled over to where the tsundere duo were. Nana was still sitting on her bum, getting continuously explored inside by the invasive tongue of Yui Kotegawa. At this point, the latter girl was beginning to get her own addiction. Pussy. The middle sibling had already cum once during her vaginal treatment, but it wasn’t enough to prompt the pink wearing bimbo to stop. She kept licking away, feeling a sense of happiness she hadn’t sensed before. Like she was tasting a new, delicious flavor of candy for the first time. It wasn’t enough to just stop in the middle of it. Yui needed more. And more. And more!

But before she could lick up the next taste of heavenly pussy, she let out her own moan of pleasure. Yui felt her own lower half getting filled up, almost screaming from how tight everything felt at once. Her own ass, inflated from the bimbofying slime, had now been stuffed like a turkey. She looked behind her and saw the lusty boy, Rito holding nothing back as he started pulling back and thrusting inwards again. The momentum and impact had caused the black haired girl’s face to slam back into Nana’s vagina, keeping the fuck doll trapped between...something about a hard place sounded right, but there were no rocks. Oh who cares, she couldn’t think of it anyway. The **only** thing that mattered was that she was getting screwed, and that’s what counted.

And Nana couldn’t handle the feelings overwhelming her either. Such a weaker, underdeveloped body wasn’t capable of handling that much pleasure at once like what the bimbo was taking, or what the potential himbo was dealing out. The flat girl was on the verge of passing out from the stimulation she had clearly underestimated, wanting to get back to a state where she could retreat and clear her mind. This much sex at once, it wasn’t her thing...was it? Maybe just a bit longer. Maybe long enough for Rito to pull Yui away. Try and hold out until then.

The trio was in absolute ecstasy, slime in the food working a deeper magic than she realized. Between their drugged food, the majority of the occupants being infected, and the new environment that everyone had been surrounded in, the situation as a whole was like that of a brothel. Like this new home and the inhabitants were made **only** for sex. And with each thrust and pounding between the sluts, that ideal was slowly becoming a truth. Momo craved that ideal, and would only watch as her beautiful harem plan blossomed forth with such sexy results. All that was missing was Nana and Haruna, but one thing at a time. Who could care about further bimbofying when she could clearly just pleasure herself to what was basically a live pornographic performance? _Oh! Maybe I can recruit porn stars!_ Momo thought to herself, letting herself be trapped in her whorish wonderland. _Or strippers, or doms...ohhh the harem is turning out better than I thoooouuught!_

Yui let her asshole continue to be wrecked, destroyed from the inside by the battering ram that was Rito’s cock. With each time it hit her inside, it felt less like it was going to break down her body, and more like it would destroy her mind. She fought against that feeling, despite enjoying the bliss it allowed her. It was lewd, it was crude, and it felt too good to give in to. But it was because it felt so damn good that she was giving in so easily. That sensation of bliss she missed, the feeling of her mouth just being flooded with pussy, just generally being used like the world’s toy for sex. Literally, like a fuck doll.

And with that, Yui came hard. Cumming a little bit of her brains out. It seems her resistance paid off, staving off a bit more of the bimbo persona’s takeover. But it still wasn’t perfect, as little by little, the girl known as Yui Kotegawa was being raped out of reality, to be replaced by a girl who craved to be used. She laid there, only having enough energy to continue lapping away at the moaning Nana, who Rito had completely forgotten was even there. He pulled his cock out of the plump ass, eager to screw a bit more himself. He had one more in him. One more and then it was all over.

But Nana wasn’t having much of it either. Not at all. She tried crawling backwards, desperately attempting to escape from the foreboding sexual experience about to come her way. Like the boy that was about to come onto her was the killer in a slasher movie, and Nana was the helpless victim that had tried to escape and tripped over nothing in her escape attempt, helpless to move away from the inevitable. But any further struggles were cut short by a sharp sensation in her tail, as she let out a moan in response from her own tail being grabbed and molested.

“You don’t get to go anywhere yet.~”

“M-Momo?!” The older of the twins just barely got out the name of her sibling through a series of moans, losing her speaking capabilities as she was being taken over by a triple team. Momo on her tail, Yui on her pussy, and-based off of how much space was left available-Rito in her mouth. A complete gangbang, and she was helpless to stop any of it.

“You know...I always hated how you claimed to be the better sibling between us.” The youngest Deviluke sibling spoke, a hint of spite in her tone. She was clearly enjoying tormenting her sister by breaking her down to the most carnal desires possible. “I always hated how you tried to make me look like the worse sister between us and Lala. But you know...I have come to peace with what I am.”

“M-Momo? Wh-What are you talking about?”

“You’re right...I am such a pervert. I have always been. But I am _happy_ with that.” She spoke, enjoying the rather lewd truth that spilled out her cocksucker mouth. This was causing a hint of fear to erupt from Nana, but that fear was easily drowned out by the mind-numbing pleasure washing over her. “I am happy with what I am...and you can only be disgusted. Let’s see what it’s like when you’re brought down to _my_ level!~”

With that, like the perfect timing in a TV show, her mouth had been flooded with sweaty, cum soaked dick. _Rito’s_ dick, no less. Having to be made such a shame of by the one boy she branded most like a monster, a disgusting and perverted beast, had now been making a mockery of her through sex. And yet, she only pursed her lips, unable to stop herself from anything else either. Any form of resistance and struggle was halted, unable to put up any kind of a fight. Three against one was impossible to deal with. First was Rito forcing her to use her mouth only for cock sucking, Yui eating out at an all-you-can-fuck buffet, and Momo rubbing off a hyper sensitive tail with precision hand work. And to make that last part worse, Momo had experience in tail pleasuring from working her own tail, in her own private masturbation during lewd thoughts of Rito. And it was time to spread those same lewd ideals to the middle sibling.

But Nana accepted it, surprisingly enough. It was less of being unable to fight back, and more of just going with the flow. Her mind couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the pleasure, so it was only logical to keep going with that. Right?

And her logic was rewarded, a flood of cum erupting from the orange haired boy’s meat into her mouth, as her own femcum had started squirting out of her pussy and into Yui’s mouth. Cum in both ends, and all forced out of her rather quickly by the perfect stimulating sensation of tail-play by the hands of the devilish sister, a rose with her own thorns to sting with. Her mind had started fading even further, the middle sibling’s consciousness slipping away as she fell back into her twin’s arms. And Rito wasn’t too far behind, falling backwards and letting his head land against the soft cushion of the couch. With what little strength he had left, the Earth boy pushed himself up onto the couch, needing to lay down to recover from the orgy of the day.

I mean, what could possibly happen while he was sleeping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know what my usual readers are thinking. "How could you just disappear for a week when you're supposed to upload everyday/every other day? You suck! Unsubscribe!" Well hey...first of all, ow, that hurts. Second of all, I have said time and time again work was gonna pick up. This is the worst it's been in a while, and it will be just as bad next week. So if chapter 20 takes another week to come out, please don't be surprised or disappointed (I hope you're not disappointed _now_.
> 
> Have been back in contact with my old proofreader. I dropped him to begin with because...well...he's kind of a dick. But at the very least, he's willing to listen to ideas I have for future chapters, and can ask him about what works and what doesn't. At the same time, I had originally planned to do a chapter about Riko at the **END** of the story, only as a bonus (I saw no story potential in her appearance). But talk with the proofreader made me think there was _some_ potential. Basically, for all you guys who wanted a bimbo Riko...it may come sooner than expected.
> 
> Still not for a while, based off of work, but still sooner than planned. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Will try and steer back to main story elements in the next chapter, enjoy an orgy chapter for fun.
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and art by Annon


	20. End of the Storm

**Chapter 20: The End of the Storm**

**1 hour later**

Rito woke up completely groggy and disoriented, and realizing he was on some kind of soft surface. Softer than his own bedding. He looked around briefly while still laying down, seeing a mass of cushion meet his eyes. The sofa. He had passed out on the sofa earlier because of too many screwings in a single night. _Oh yeah...Mikan, Kotegawa and Nana…_ The young man thought to himself. _I hope they’re not too mad I fucked them like bimbos._ He thought with almost no hesitation. No second thoughts about referring to girls that were his friends as bimbos.

He moved upward, pushing himself up to be able to sit up straight on the couch. Slowly though, he was still a bit dizzy. “Guys?” He called out, hoping to get some kind of response from all the females laying around. Yami and Mikan were laying down on the floor together, the latter held in the blonde girl’s arms and even a bit of the golden locks laying over the cocksucker. Seemed Yami’s transform ability had been a major factor in their little session. Meanwhile, to the protagonist’s left was the combined moaning of both Nana and Momo, the latter of which was too busy torturing her older sister with her tail. Rubbing, caressing, licking, whatever would stimulate the weakest, most sensitive part of the deviluke body.

Yui was sitting alone, also on the couch but in her own space. She was too busy trying to continue her own pleasure high as long as possible, desperately clinging to whatever sense of bliss the dumbing bimbo could attain. She looked somewhat happy as her now pink lips curled into a smile. Guess there will be time to wake her up later. Finally, Haruna and Lala. Like the duo of Mikan and Yami, the two best friends were wrapped in each other’s arms, comforted by each other’s embrace. It was hard to tell how far the duo had gone with each other, but clearly far enough as even the purple haired non-bimbo was stripped naked and being groped. It seems that even they would be having their own fun.

Even Haruna, the supposedly shy and more calm girl out of everyone in their entire group of friends, seemed to be enjoying some of the sexual contact a bit. Was she? It was hard to tell, she did have a smile across her own face as she clung tighter to the pink haired princess. Did she just enjoy Lala’s company? Or...was Haruna bisexual?

“Guys...are you all up?” Rito called out to his friends, wanting to check up on them and make sure some of them-if any-were still coherent. Some of them did respond in turn, Nana and Momo specifically as they were already awake from their play/torture. Yui tilted her head to look to the boy, her hand work stopping short and interrupting her pleasure high. The black haired girl’s smile had faded, her bliss once again being cut short. Finally, Haruna and Lala opening their eyes, but staying in place for only a moment before the pink haired bimbo flung her body upward to sit straight up at attention, happy to hear anything her fiance would have to say. Mikan and Yami were still fast asleep, but the girls that were up were enough for now.

“Hey, Rito!~” The pink haired bombshell called out, getting up and bouncing her way over to the boy. Haruna had lost her grip of the bimbo, looking a little sad from the loss of contact. She clung tightly to what may as well be her boyfriend at this point (though that wouldn’t be the right word for her to use). “Teehee, did you have fun?”

“Y-Yeah, I...how long was I out? Is it over?”

“It’s been...an hour? I think?” She tilted her head cutely, lost in her moment of ditziness. Or rather, more ditzy than the old Lala. It was one of the qualities that seemed appealing about her before Rito had started caving in to the bimbo strain. “And yeah, it’s over. Everyone stopped like, 10 minutes ago…” The girl said sadly, deflated by the idea of everyone’s sexual experiences coming to a halt. She had become so addicted to pleasure herself, that it actually made her happy to help others reach such a wonderful state.

“Alright then…” Rito started up again, trying not to make much of Lala’s sadness. It wasn’t fitting for a girl like her to look so upset, she should always look so cheerful and chipper. Happy and horny. But there would be time for her later, especially after he wore himself out. Damn aphrodisiac… “So what’s next?”

“Well…” A third voice spoke up, both teens turning to see Haruna getting up off the floor while trying to put her shirt back on. It would help to stay clothed now that her arousal had gone back down. “I think we should get some more rest now, we should probably get to bed. We have a long weekend ahead of us, we can figure out what comes next tomorrow.”

“Ohhh! Good idea, Haruna!” Lala spoke up again, re engaging her more cheerful attitude once more. The pink haired girl started bouncing in anticipation once again, her breasts moving in turn with each bounce which was very distracting for everyone watching. Haruna and Rito especially, as they both had just gotten their arousal to more manageable levels. “Maybe we can go out tomorrow, have some fun!”

“W-Wait, y-you can’t!” A fourth voice chimed in, Yui moving to join in on the conversation. Now that her arousal had gone down, it was easier for her to keep her train of thought. Though for some reason, it still felt somewhat difficult to think. It almost brought small headaches, but nothing a little medicine can’t help with (or so she hoped). “What about me? I’m gonna need some help in this state!”

“Hm…” Lala walked over to Yui, looking over the bimbo’s body from the top to bottom. Yui _did_ look a little bigger than when she saw her at school, and with her clothes removed it most likely meant that the black haired girl either forgot to put them back on because of the mental strain the bimbo infection was having, or-more likely-they couldn’t fit her body anymore. Though there were still solutions to both their problems. “I know! I can, like, go clothes shopping!”

“Wh-What?”

“Think about it! I can go out and totes have fun! Maybe even take you or another friend along for the ride! And _you_ can get your clothes cause I am out getting them for you!” The pink haired slut snuck around behind the tsundere, hefting her naked breasts up from behind. It wasn’t even a playful grope either, not like what Risa or Mio would do to her. It was meant to help reignite the heat of arousal, making Kotegawa horny again. “How does _that_ sound?~”

Yui couldn’t respond, at least not at first through the series of moans. It felt even better to have her ~~breasts~~ tits rubbed all over, but she still had to refute the more enthusiastic bimbo’s advances to pleasure and stimulate her. “N-None of that!” She said as she grabbed Lala’s hands, throwing them back down and let them fall to the royal bimbo’s sides. She wanted to keep fighting it for as long as possible, though that didn’t seem like it would last too long as she caved in to Lala’s offer. “...but...new clothing _would_ be nice…”

Lala’s smile grew from ear to ear, growing excited by the prospect of the normally prudy girl giving in to give some form of sexuality a chance. The princess looked over to her friends, Rito and Haruna, and smiled at the latter as she only got further excited. “Hey! You wanna come with me tomorrow, Haruna?~”

“H-Huh?”

“To go shopping! C’mooon, it’ll be fun!” She pleaded to her bestie, needing her friend there with her. Or at least someone. Sure, she could just bring Rito, it’d be fun to try some clothes on, then have the boy fuck her brains out right there in the changing booth. Oh that would be so hot. But then again, shopping was a girl’s activity, and it was better to do it in the company of other girls. And what better company than her super bestie better than the restie?

Haruna sighed, unable to say no to her friend. She smiled, trying to show acceptance to her cause. “Alright fine. How can I say no to that face?”

Lala giggled, happy to have her best friend there to help and support her in her slutty endeavors. She hugged the smaller girl, rubbing her own exposed breasts against that of Haruna’s, causing the class rep to blush intensely from the rather pleasant sensation of breast flesh rubbed against other breasts. It was rather nice, but couldn’t voice her own enjoyment. It was too embarrassing, she couldn’t sound too bimboey in front of Rito. She had no idea how he had felt, if he was still resisting the virus or if he had broken completely. Hopefully he hadn’t, the cute girl wanted what they had to still be love. Even if lust could be fun, it would mean more with love.

Whereas Rito could just watch the clinginess between girls, and only think one thing. _...fuck, that’s hot._

Everyone had finally started settling down, save for Lala who couldn’t be calmed due to anticipation for the following weekend. She, Rito and Haruna had planned to spend an entire weekend together, and day 1 had already been off to a fantastic start. There were still two more days to go, she shivered in excitement for the following days to go. What could possibly happen then? There was plenty of time to plan, and even more time to find out. Lala ran upstairs with Haruna in tow, wanting to get back to her own room now that the latter had agreed to stay with her friend (though not for the more agreeable reasons). Rito followed a few minutes later, carrying his sister to take her back up to her room.

All that was left downstairs were Nana, Momo, Yui and Yami. Nana looked over to the blonde bimbo, wondering why she hadn’t followed Mikan upstairs to her own room. “Yami-san, aren’t you staying here again?”

“Not tonight.” She said flatly, getting up out of her seat to head home for the night. “I need to go see Tearju at Doctor Mikado’s clinic. I will be staying there.”

“That’s a shame, but it would be best to check in on her.” Momo said, wondering how interactions between a bimbofied Yami and her creator may go. Tear seemed more like the shy type, and she was almost as clumsy as Rito. Their chats could easily devolve into lewd talk, and it would be an absolute treat to watch. “Just be sure to take good care of her!” She said as she waved Yami out of the house. Nana looked over to her younger slut of a sister, curious as to what she could mean.

“Momo? What did you mean by ‘take care of her’?”

“Hm? Ohhh nothiiiing.~” She spoke mischievously, no hint of subtlety in her tone. She walked back towards the staircase, wanting to get back up to her own bedroom to start up her own private activities. Like helping her big sis along with her journey to lewd. Speaking of lewd, she passed by Yui on her way to the stairs, and patted the pussy lover in the ass, which caused a cute “eep” to pop out the tsundere’s mouth. “Oh come now, that should be nothing for you.” The devil spoke in as much of a “matter of fact” kind of tone as possible. “And I don’t think you need new clothes, hun.”

“Of course I do!” The older girl spoke in a flustered manner. “Why would you say I wouldn’t?!”

“I dunno. Cause skimpy and pink looks good on you, Barbie.” She said with a smile as she started walking up the stairs. Yui huffed in response, not wanting to further be embarrassed with any insulting names, even the ones that sounded nice. Like bimbo, fuck toy, and especially Bar...wait.

“...Momo? What did you call me?” She called out, hoping to get an answer out of the pink haired princess. But before the question could even be formed in her mind, Momo was already gone. She had made her way upstairs, happy to leave before the dumb fuck doll could get the question to form at all. This only raised suspicion, especially after the kind of day Yui had this morning, especially in the bathroom. Those words. That ominous voice that called out to her. It had called her the same name. And it gave off words of advice as well.

“ **Keep an eye out for Momo Belia Deviluke.** ”

_Momo...what are you up to?_

* * *

**Mikado’s clinic**

Oshizu had really come through this time. What started yesterday was like entering a realm of dreams that couldn’t possibly be replicated in real life. But this time they were. The beautiful school nurse had been made even more beautiful, made to look unrealistically gorgeous and sexy, so much so that her giant breasts were the size of large beach balls. Big enough to keep any of her normal clothing from ever covering her chest. That it was so big that she had to force herself to walk around in public with her tits hanging free for all the world to see.

And now she could help to spread this wonderous feeling.

Thanks to the work of her faithful aid, Oshizu Murasame had brought back the very same creature responsible for creating this new state of pleasure. It had stayed at school apparently, but not for any known reasons. Was it drawn to something? Did it just want to see and bimbofy more girls? _Fine by me, I would love to see more sluts strutting around._ She thought to herself, far too eager to embrace her new sexuality. Though that was already made evident by the aforementioned boobs hanging out with no constraints whatsoever. _I wonder what Tear and Oshizu would be like as bimbos?_ She continued to think. _Well...there_ are _ways to find out._

The bimbo walked up the stairs of her rather large house, one which was only big as it doubled as her workplace for nursing alien refugee’s living on Earth like herself. And now it was home to her aid, her old friend, and occasionally Yami. It was a wonder that the two didn’t deny the nurse her new state, letting her remain a bimbo completely. Oshizu had no idea what was so appealing about the larger body, as she did pass away in a time when sex for fun was frowned upon. And whenever Tearju tried talking to her friend about it, Mikado would only get flirty with the busty scientist. _Ohhh, her tits would be sooo much bigger! Maybe bigger than mine!_

The idea of helping them become sluts was only sounding more appealing by the second. But it wasn’t as easy as just asking “Hi friend. Would you like to spend the majority of your time airheaded and keep your legs spread for any guy who wants to fuck you silly?” Actually, that did sound kind of hot, but anyone who would _want_ to become a busty bimbo bombshell was probably already a slut themselves. There was talk of that young one, Risa Momioka, who willingly made herself a huge bimbo and walked around the school naked the rest of the time. _Maybe there’s a chance I can_ convince _them to join.~_

At last the flirty nurse finished walking up the flight of stairs, she made her way down the hallway to regroup with one of said companions, assess the situation to see how things could be turned from bland to sexy as easily (and as fun) as possible. The redhead turned into one bedroom, a rather large one with a queen sized bed. Rather big for only one person, though by the time Mikado would be done, there wouldn’t be only one person. And speaking of people, there she was, the bimbo-to-be of the hour. The blonde haired bombshell herself, Tearju Lunatique.

Like a lot of women that came around to Sainan High, Tear was already a drop dead gorgeous woman to begin with. Her long, flowing yellow blanket of hair already gave her a slight bimbo-like appearance. Her bust was already the largest out of everyone in the harem, and to think they were _naturally_ large. If she were bimbofied, she could burst out of her top. O f her bra. Maybe even have the need to be topless like the nurse! There’s no telling what kind of size she could grow out into if the teacher had been dipped in a pool of slime. _Ohhh, a pool of bimbo slime!_ She thought to herself. _That sounds totally fun! I wonder if I could get that much..._

“Um...M-Mikado?” The nervous blonde spoke up, snapping the nurse out of her sexy daydream. “Wh-What are you doing here? Did I leave food out again?”

“Sorry, Tear.” The red head spoke somewhat apologetically, only focusing on one thing in particular. “I was hoping I could get your help with analyzing the slime creature that Oshizu brought back for me.”

“The slime? Why do you need me? I don’t know how much good I could be to you that you can’t find out from medical practice.”

“It’s a unique form of life not documented in any known records, hun. I can’t record anything from a lifeform who’s anatomy I don’t even know.” Mikado spoke, trying to use sensibility and reason to win over Tear’s trust. It wasn’t a lie either, it would be nice to understand this new creature’s physiology, especially to understand how and why it sexualizes people upon physical contact. But at the moment, all that went through her mind was trying to win over the trust of her best friend from youth to make bimbofying her more easy. “C’mon, I could use some help from a well renowned biologist.”

“Mikado, I am a biotechnician. My skill lies in making machinery that syncs up with organic matter. If you want me to make a device that could expand or compress the creature without harming it, I could probably do that. But not without understanding how it’s body works myself, which it’s not my expertise to.” Tear rambled on for a bit about why her skillset wouldn’t work well for the task that was asked of her. But the slutty nurse was distracted by the ideas that were just set out before her. Expand the slime’s mass? That could fall in so well with her pool plan! Maybe even something bigger! And if there were other ways to enhance the creature… “Mikado?”

“Huh? Wha?”

“Did you hear me? I said there’s no way I can make anything of this creature, it should honestly be more of _your_ expertise than anyone else’s.”

Damn. The lure didn’t work. Even just simple improvising had to do at this point, anything to make sure the blonde could fall. “Well, can you at least come with me to see it? It got past me in my own office without me knowing, at the very least I need help making sure it stays secured.”

“Fair enough.” Tearju complied, getting up from her seat to follow her best friend to the lab down in the basement. Said lab was usually used for more unconventional experiments. Or rather, more secretive ones, those that were kept away from even the more regular patients of hers. The duo had made their way into the laboratory only minutes later, the same lab that Mikado would often tend to Yami for tending to her battle wounds, or rejuvenation when she overexpanded herself and her nanomachines. Machinery that was used for these purposes were littered all around the lab, some of which only looked familiar to the brilliant scientist.

And one rather large tube stood out from all the rest, one which had connected from both the ceiling and the floor. It would have been perfect for a larger lifeform, something long and thin like a snake. But all it housed was a slime creature, one which despite it’s happy looking color, had only appeared saddened and depressed. Not only was it alone again, but captive. How many times would it remain a prisoner before someone wised up and realized it meant no harm? How many women did it need to liberate from their shackles before they realized a world of endless humping and groping wasn’t as bad as it was made out to be? Clearly, the answer wouldn’t come soon enough, as the bimgoo was only kept in the large containment unit. One of many prisons it had experienced in a lifetime.

Tearju looked over the container, trying to look at the slime from all directions in order to better get a look at the subject, find out what they’re dealing with. But no matter what way she looked at it, it appeared to only be a ball of pink ooze. With little white indents at the size, which the blonde had been left to assume were eyes of some kind. Eyes? It had eyes? And no other organs? What could possibly allow this thing to have eyes, and function as a living being at all without any other internal organs? What could this be classified as? A form of bacteria that’s been overly mutated to grow? Or a forced mutation that could allow a creature to even take on a liquid form? Or perhaps it’s not even a lifeform at all, maybe it was nothing more than a series of nanomachines within the capability to control liquids and integrate them as an artificial body as a means of defense? Tearju was completely fascinated by it’s appearance now that she got a better look at it up close.

But Mikado could only look...and appreciate how cute it looked.

“So...this is the famous slime creature that has infected Sainan High?” Tear asked, trying to understand how this sad creature worked. Sure, it wasn’t her profession to understand this kind of life. But as a woman of science, her curiosity had been piqued. “It’s...smaller than I expected.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, it is so small and yet it could make such big...erm…”

“ **Tits**.” The nurse said unhesitantly, happy to encourage more lewd terminology for her friend. After all, they didn’t deserve anything less than such sexualized names. And neither did females of her caliber. She would show Tearju that, as she snuck her hand over to a control panel that worked a lot of the machinery here. One of them in particular was a lever that went up and down, and was already shifted in the down position. _That’s it, Tear. Stay distracted by the pretty slime.~_

“I...wouldn’t use those words in particular.” The blonde spoke blushing, unsure of how to properly use such terminology herself. **Breasts** were barely pushing her own limits for talking about personal body parts in general, and this had only gone to prove how far off the deep end Mikado had let herself fall. “I mean, what could allow such a tiny creature to generate such an immense growth factor in females?”

“Not sure.” She shifted the lever upwards, a plump-lipped smile resting upon her face. “Wanna see?”

“Huh?” The glass started lifting upwards, rather quickly at that. The bimgoo looked up, it’s eyes widening as it realized it had found it’s moment of salvation. It had looked around as quickly as possible, trying to find a proper escape route to run off to and find some place safe to hide from the nurse. White coats like her were only terrifying, it was best to hide away as soon as possible. But then, the panicking blonde woman had caught her attention, especially her beauty. Such luscious golden locks, large and soft looking breasts, an hourglass most women her age would kill for. All of which were concealed in the least revealing office worker outfit a woman could wear.

Well...maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer. If only to help liberate a girl or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, wanted to get this one out MUCH sooner. But as I said, it came within the week, so I am happy to have at least held that much of my word. I wish I could have worked on this a bit more, but work has been murder. It will be that way all of next week too. That, and I am going to be out of town on Saturday, maybe even most of Sunday, so don't expect chapter 21 to have any specific arrival date.
> 
> And speaking of chapter 21...
> 
> The arrival of a new character in the fold, Tearju Lunatique is about to fall victim to the ways of the returning bimgoo. Will she fight against it as the brave Kotegawa has? Or will she welcome it like her own best friend? Meanwhile, despite the blissful sensations sex has brought, tension begins to flair in the Yuuki house, as trust between members begins to falter. What could come next? Well, that would be- **[Content removed for spoilers]**
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and art by Annon


	21. Tearju Lunatique

**Chapter 21: Tearju Lunatique**

“Mi-Mkado?!” Tearju stepped away a little, wanting to keep her distance from the unusual little creature. Cute wasn’t enough to win over the blonde woman’s trust with this critter, especially with all she had already seen and heard about the bimgoo. But it was _very_ interested in her. She had intentionally let the creature loose, had it made her sick in the head? Was her judgment impaired? “Wh-What are you doing?!”

“Simple hun.” Mikado responded in a sultry tone, ready to help guide her friend to a better life. One that would be better off leaving girls like her thoughtless. “I’m helping you.”

“H-Helping me?!”

“To turn into a slut, of course.~” She said unhesitantly, only sounding happy from the encouraging words she had just uttered. But it did not sound like encouragement to the scientist, it only sounded like words of a corrupted mind, like she had seen something out of an erotic horror movie. Was this Mikado’s plan all along? Lure her into a laboratory where the slime was contained with only one escape? This had to have been her plan. But Tearju couldn’t even bother with an ATTEMPT to escape, the bimgoo leapt upward and forward, happy to jump towards the frightened blonde. “Ah!”

The slime creature made the attempt to jump into the older woman’s breasts, just like it had with Mikado. How it missed being nestled within such soft beds again, and being able to let a woman enjoy her new assets as well. But unsurprisingly, Tearju wasn’t having it, and attempted to jump out of the way. Or rather, she tried ducking down, but for a moment due to gravity failing her, the long blonde hair had been flailed up in the air long enough for the bimgoo to grab onto. It latched onto her hair, and enjoyed the softening feeling of each individual follicle in it’s body.

Tearju however was internally freaking out, not knowing what to do in response to the “attack” of the slime. In her mind, there was no telling what would happen once the bimgoo finished it’s climb up her thickening hair, only extending as the critter made it’s way upward. It actually tickled a little, as she felt the hair cascading it’s way down her back, and even further down still. What on earth was happening? Mikado got enormous ~~breasts~~ tits, and now the blonde was getting MORE blonde hair? _Was_ it being harmful? It only felt...kind of pleasant.

The slime creature recognized this woman all too easily, it had seen her in the mind of Yami back in her room the night before. Was this the same woman? The mother? If that was true, then that would cause complications if they had met back up. The bimgoo already went to the trouble of altering the young blonde’s memories, and that would cause panic and confusion between the two if they had met back together. It would stay the better option if the creature could alter HER memories as well. It wouldn’t exactly cover it’s tracks this way, but it would at least keep a sense of consistency. It climbed it’s way further up the fountain of golden locks, and dug itself into her scalp like a cat sitting in it’s bed.

Tearju felt her mind go a little numb, swaying back and forth a little from the sudden dizziness that overcame her. It was bad enough she had such clumsy urges to begin with, but now that she had a feeling of lightheadedness completely overtake her there was no telling how bad her accidents could get. But one could be able to tell right away as her shoes started extending upwards, the work shoes reforming to resemble some sexy office heels. The material started to show off more as it pushed the back of her feet up, giving her a mixed appearance of “I work hard, but I know how to have fun”. And Tearju _did_ know how to have fun. Ever since Mikado started taking her out to nightclubs during their college days.

“Wait...that doesn’t sound right…”

“What’s wrong Tear?~” Mikado spoke, reaching a hand down to tweak at her own nipple, unable to fight the urge to pleasure herself from watching her friend and co-worker being sluttified so quickly. Though she hoped it would go slow, take her time in her transformation. The process of change itself was almost as stimulating as sex!...well, almost. “What could _possibly_ be wrong?~”

“I...think I am imagining things.” Tear said as she tried to keep her balance. Though that was an uphill battle on ice in the rain with heels instead of skates. “I...I could have sworn I thought we...went clubbing when we were young?”

Interesting. So for some females, the transformation can affect not just the mind, but even something as deep and personal as memories? If that was true, then there was far more fun to be had here than originally anticipated. Might as well roll with it, see if there was anything else interesting to draw out of this. Maybe even give her own input to her new memories. “No, that sounds about right.”

“Wait...what?”

“Yep. You saw how my rockin’ body got the attention of all the young men on campus, and you wanted that same attention.~” The nurse lied through her teeth, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder to hold her close, their sides would be touching if it wasn’t for the excessive amounts of side boob rubbing into Tearju’s person. “You asked me to teach you how to try, and boy did you get a lot of attention.”

“A...Attention?”

“You got a bunch of hunks to cum in your face, you looked so slutty!~”

“Wh-Wh-Whaaat!” The blonde stumbled back a bit in surprise, though that was enough to get her to completely lose her balance entirely. In an attempt to save herself from falling on her growing booty, Tearju tried to take a step forward to create a counter force that would bring her back to balance. Though there was a factor she forgot to take into account, one she didn’t even realize was there. Her growing breasts. Their new weight from their new size from a growth spurt she didn’t even know had started was only causing problems for her. The weight combined with her struggles only caused her to stumble back forth, falling into her friend’s bosom.

Tearju tried pulling away once she realized where she was, embarrassed to have had a Rito-like accident. However, she felt an outside force cause her to fall back into the nurse’s bust, an erect nipple being shoved in her mouth. “And you loved to treat them with your **tits** , didn’t you?~”

“T...Tiths?” The woman spoke with a mouthful of boob, unable to voice her own words properly. It was impossible to speak properly, but even then there was something unusual stirring in her mind from speaking the word “tits” over “breasts”. The latter word was the more scientifically accurate term, whereas the former was so degrading and demeaning. And yet...the word only repeated in her mind, like sound echoing against itself in order to force the word to repeat constantly in her shifting mindset. Though that wasn’t the only word either. Tits. Slut. Cum. So much lewd terminology.

And the worst part was it was sounding so much more normal each time the words repeated in her mind. And Mikado only wanted to keep it going, trying to assure the deepest fall her bestie could undergo. “And the best part was how much you LOVED it.” She spoke happily. “I think you loved being the biggest slut you could FAR more than I did.” She said trying to maintain the tone of happiness while concealing a hint of fear, afraid that she was creating a monster. Mikado only encouraged it further though, like a mother teaching her child what ways of life were and weren’t appropriate.

And speaking of mothers, another thought popped in her mind. Of one girl in particular. Yami. Memories started resurfacing as she had wondered what kind of state the younger of the blondes were in. She wanted the young girl to stay the same way she remembered, a young and innocent girl who had been tainted by years of combat but was shown how to regain her heart. How to be able to greet people without a blade to the throat. Part of the only reason she had any humanity left was because of Tear’s guidance from the younger girl’s childhood. Guidance to keep her innocent and…

Wait...was that right? Tearju tried combing through those memories again, struggling to remember properly as the bimgoo bubbled happily upon her head as it changed her mindset and memories.

She recalled the days of her youth when she tried guiding a young and enthusiastic girl to a path of cute boys and hunks in her future, where she could grow up to be a cock sucker and carpet muncher. Hopefully a life much sluttier than that of her ~~progenetor~~ mother. That was what was natural, right? For a mother to help get her baby girl ready for the world. Especially when that world would be dicks coming at her from all directions, she needed a lot more to work with since Yami had her transformation ability to work with, whereas in Tear’s youth she only had her mouth. And pussy. And ass. And tits. And such manicured hands to stroke said cocks with.

The more the biotechnicion thought on it, the more she realized herself that there wasn’t that much wrong with thinking such lewd thoughts. Especially since the more that these new memories flooded her mind, the more erotic terminology popped in her mind, continuously echoing. Slut. Fuck. Sex. Cum. Tits. Ass. Sexy. Horny. Bimbo. All words that kept shooting back and forth in her emptying mind as she let them flow. Especially one word in particular, which struck her mind and her heart like gongs.

MILF.

Tear started suckling away at the breast, beginning to enjoy the sexualizing feeling that overcame her. It felt indescribably amazing, like an addicting drug she couldn’t get enough of. To just cling to tits all day long. Though it wasn’t like she had Mikado’s ~~breasts~~ fuck pillows all day, she would need her own. And that’s when the blonde let her hand reach to her torso, groping herself as she wanted to feel her own bust size. From what her new memories had told her, Tearju Lunatique had breasts the size of soccer balls, each one about as soft as a bed and could be rested upon like a pillow. But that was different now. So much different. What she was feeling was much softer than that, like marshmellows. And moreso, they felt larger. In fact, she could only feel the bare skin, rather than any fabric that used to conceal it.

Then again, Tearju never bothered to keep them hidden in her glory days either. It was better to keep them hung out for the world to just grab and squeeze her tata’s as they pleased. Like her tits were the world’s playthings. It was only because she lived like that which caused Mikado to let her own breasts hang free topless, even before the redhead was too big for a bra. It was just so much more convenient to do everything and go everywhere without a shirt. And if there were places that had clothing restrictions, well...she could certainly find ways to “convince” the management to make some “changes”.

Tearju pulled away from the breast, wanting to admire her new form in order to understand why the memories of such a body had felt as natural as they did. She stood up straight, somehow managing to handle her body weight and balance much easier, even despite the unusually high heels. She looked down, the slime creature’s bubbling intensified as she let out a sigh of contentment. This was it. Not only a body that her younger self would have been jealous of, but one that her best friend could envy as well. Especially her hair and breasts. Of course, Mikado had always kept her hair short, so there was no real competition when Tearju saw some of the golden locks sit around her feet, like they had been overgrown completely. It must have been 7, maybe 8 feet long, maybe longer! What to do with so much? Cut it? Keep it up in a hairstyle that could keep it off the floor?...or leave it as it was?

But the only thing that could be rivaled, or rather surpassed completely, was her breasts. Enormous, giant, milky breasts. Tearju didn’t even bother to observe the details of her widened hips, showing off an hourglass figure that reflected a woman of her age and maturity. Nor did she pay any mind to her makeup, golden like her ~~clone~~ daughter Yami. Instead, her manicured hands and extended nails brushed against her skin, enjoying the feeling of hypersensitive breast flesh being given the slightest touch. Like even the brush of wind against her nipples would be enough to induce orgasm. Which she did. Tearju kept cumming almost instantaneously from the breast play, unable to bring herself to let go of the fuck pillows, even as they started spurting liquid from her nips.

Liquid? One of her nipples had been brought out to rub against her nipple and get a drip of the dribbling liquids flowing out from her breasts. The answer of what it was had been obvious from the moment she felt it flow out. But there was always the need to confirm. She brought the finger up to her mouth, sucking up the milk...and moaning from the taste alone. Wonderful, amazing, scrumptious. Breast milk that could just leak out from even the slightest touch! If she were to try and wear tops again, that would be a significant problem with stains. But who cared about wearing such disgusting clothing ever again? It would be better if the blonde could just let her tits out like Mikado, though she had far more advantages than the redhead. Between a larger size, and pure lactation, she would get far more men to fawn over her than Mikado. It would be better for Tearju to just let her boobies out.

_Yesss…_ The bimbo thought to herself in her pleasure high, smiling blissfully as she rubbed her new assets all over. _Let mommy’s tits out for her babies.~_ Her thoughts rambled on for a while like this, not even questioning why Tearju had started referring to herself as “mommy”. Then again, there was no point in questioning something that felt so natural. Tear was older, sexier, and technically had a little girl of her own. She wasn’t just a mother, she was pure MILF. Her smile only grew from ear to ear as that word kept echoing even stronger in her mind. MILF. Mommy. Whatever you wanna call her, she’ll be happy to hear it, so long as you let her treat you like her “special” boy.~

“Tearju?” The doctor asked, trying to see if her friend was alright. She waved a hand in front of the sluttified and madeup face, half expecting the new cocksucker lips to just wrap around one of her fingers in desperation for a cock to suck. Then again, it would help to encourage it. “You ok, hun?...how do you feel?”

“Horny as fuuuuck.~” Perfect. Mikado smiled her own lewd smile, happy to see Tearju embracing a better life for herself. Had she embraced a new past as well? Was she a complete cum guzzling whore in her youth? Well, there were definitely ways to find out, especially since Tear wasn’t the only one that was horny. The nurse leaned in to kiss the MILF, their lips pressing into each other as she let her tongue slip into the blonde bimbo’s mouth, an offer the latter girl happily accepted as she suckled on the tongue, letting her own tongue dance with it in her mouth. _Holy fuck, I knew Mikado was good, but...damn she’s **good**!_

The hot makeout session continued, and neither of them wanted to stop for anything. It was so heated, so passionate, and it made them both feel like they were exactly where they needed to be. But one of the mature women knew exactly why to stop, as Tearju pulled away from the more experienced bimbo’s mouth, which only left her disappointed. “Awww, why’d you stooop?”

“Cause I can tell you’re hungry...but for more than just sex.~”

“Huh? What do you-MPH!” Mikado was cut off from the feeling of her own mouth being invaded by thick nipple, a surprisingly strong grip holding the doctor in place to the excessive amounts of boob in her face. While the idea of having to be forced to suckle on breasts for fun, or whatever kind of play Tearju was getting into, was all too fun for Mikado to enjoy, she was still taken aback by the sudden flood of milk intruding upon her taste buds. It was a new sensation for her to be able to enjoy legitimate breast milk like she were a child nursing from her mother, yet the idea of Tearju acting so kinky like that with her own best friend was too hot to deny either. _So_ that’s _how you’re playing, Tear?_ She thought to herself, her own smile growing despite the work her mouth was performing. _Let’s see how far you’re willing to go with this game.~_

The red head continued to drink away, squirming in place as she guzzled as much milk as her stomach could contain. She only bothered paying mind to how delicious and addicting it was, not even bothering to think about why it was so delicious, or why it was making her squirm. She was too horny to even question it, or even make the obvious connection that the arousal was the secondary effect of the milk. Instead, she only kept up the mouth work, letting herself fall further and deeper into a raw, unbridled lust. Would she make the connection and force herself to stop? Or would Mikado end up too addicted to even put two and two together? Or MAYBE she may be able to make that connection, but only keep going at the risk of fattening herself up on delicious titty milk.

Tearju moaned, happy to feel her best friend had embraced this position as her personal milker. It wasn’t like Mikado would deny a position of lust anyway, whatever seemed like the most fun to her would certainly be had. And Tearju could certainly have her own fun, even if it meant mommy-play with her own BFF. She stroked the back of the red head’s red head, gently caressing her hair as she tried making her feel more comfortable in this position, encouraging her to stay this way a little while longer. “That’s it, baby...keep drinking away, you need to stay healthy for mommy.~”

“Mmmph...mmph?” Mikado attempted to pull her head back, though had failed due to the hand that continued to restrain such a pretty head to such a large breast. It was hard to tell, but did she really just refer to the doctor as her child? Was she that wrapped up in her own world of lust that she didn’t bother with boundaries with Mikado? The nurse looked upward, wanting to look her friend in the eye, but still only saw that the little slime ball was still stuck on top of the mass of blonde hair. _Guess that thing is still influencing her._ She realized. As fun as it was to let Tearju fall into such a deep lust she couldn’t even remember her own name, there were still some rules set that had to be followed. Mikado reached up, knowing she couldn’t let the bimgoo take things too far. _Sorry, little buddy. You’ve had your-_

But before the hand could reach past Tearju’s shoulder level, the blonde used her free hand to grab Mikado’s wrist and hold it in place. It wasn’t a forceful grip that could hurt her, but definitely firm enough to warrant some form of authority. Authority. Not a word one would normally use when describing someone like Tearju Lunatique. But that was the old Tearju, who was long since gone. Now was only a mother who wanted to nurse her children to grow up to be the lustiest fucking bitches they could be, starting with her best friend. “Where do you think you’re reaching for, young lady?”

“Mm, hmmph?”

“You don’t get to stop.” The blonde held the nurse’s wrist and moved it towards her own breast, forcing Mikado to start grabbing the endless amounts of titflesh that enveloped most of her vision. The hand’s force into the breast had caused pressure to allow more milk to flow out through both nipples, and only further adding to the flood in the doctor’s mouth and nearly threatening to drown her. “Not til you’ve finished like a good girl.~”

Mikado complied, her efforts only doubled in drinking up the endless well of milk. Her compliance was brought out by both her ever spiking arousal, as well as a hint of fear from the motherly figure. This was the new Tearju, motherly through and through. Kind and sweet enough to be loved by all, yet still forceful and strict enough to allow her young to be given the proper education and nurturing they needed to grow up properly. Mikado didn’t want this, though. Not to be treated like a teenager again, even if the MILF was too hot to deny. Even if the body was outclassing her own. Even if her tits had swelled up so much to compensate for the milkflow that they had only grown more and… _Wait…_ The doctor’s squeezing hand had grabbed more of the titflesh, much to “mommy’s” delight of being groped endlessly. But the idea of lust was slowly starting to be outclassed by a scientific curiousity, as Mikado suddenly realized a small horror/great epiphany that was unfolding within Tearju. _Her tits are still growing?! How big is she?! How big can she_ get _?!_

But Tearju herself wasn’t at all fearful. In fact, the longer that her best friend drunk in her titty milk, the more she let her mind just drown in ecstasy. Like the world of pleasure was a deep ocean, and the world had decided to slam her down with the world's largest tidal wave before she could even test the waters. But the deeper she fell, the further she wanted to go. The more the blonde only wanted to drown even further until she got to the bottom. But there was no such end. It was only a bottomless abyss of pleasure and lust, and the fact that she only wanted to keep falling deeper and deeper made things far more fun for her. To act like a MILF to almost anyone that came near her tits. Cause that was the only thing that mattered, taking care of her friends the best way she knew how.

By mothering them and feeding them arousing breast milk.

The tighter the ditzy blonde held her friend into her boobs, the more Mikado’s fear had started to settle back into arousal and bliss, suckling away at the endless supply of nurishment. It was almost like she could stay like this for the rest of her life. But it wasn’t worth it, not if it meant she couldn’t get screwed. But then again, nothing ever implied she COULDN’T get screwed. The doctor started to think more about deep, sexy fantasies about being strapped down to be forced to keep drinking in more breast milk, while both women were being screwed by large, muscling studs who wanted to blow their loads in the pair of older sluts. Oh how she enjoyed daydreaming about the fourway. Or sixway depending on if there was room to screw her asshole. _God, this shit is making me horny as FUCK! I **love** it!_

But before either women could hit climax, Tearju ended up letting go of Mikado’s head, much to the latter’s sudden disappointment. She looked up, wanting to see what the sudden problem could be. Why would she stop so soon? What could possibly be more important than the need to satisfy every girl’s need? Once the nurse saw her friend’s facial expression, she only half understood. There looked to be some kind of concern scrawled across her face, like she was seeing something unsettling and worrying. Not only that, but even the slime creature-still sitting cutely atop her blonde hair-had a look in it’s eyes like it was staring into potential doom. Both had looked out towards the doorway, the only exit in the basement. Mikado turned to look...and smiled.

A confused and scared teenager had been watching for a good minute now, unable to voice her concern about the sexual interactions between her caretaker and best friend. Oshizu didn’t know how to make heads or tails of this situation, like it was just the most outlandish image she could possibly see in her life. Two women commencing in sexual intercourse? What kind of madness was this? It seemed so unnatural, so sinful, and yet the 400 year old ghost couldn’t say a word. Not until the blue haired girl realized she had been noticed.

“Mikado-sensei...what’s going on?”

* * *

**Yuuki Household**

Rito finished setting his bed, patting down the blanket to be able to have a neat and warm place to rest for the night. Rest. Exactly what he needed to be able to recover from the unique world he had been trapped in all day, a world of lust and sex. It was actually rather fun in the end, if not a bit awkward. It didn’t help that the majority of the people he had sex with were all close friends, one of which was even family. Lala, Nana, Momo, Yui, Risa (though indirectly), and even his own sister Mikan. Twice. If it was odd enough that he had so many girls going after him for love, now there was just pure, uncontrolled sex. _Maybe I_ should _become king of the galaxy._ He thought to himself. _Maybe if I had some authority, they’d listen to me._

The boy shook his head, realizing the oddity of his own thoughts and word choices. _Dammit, this goop...it’s really fucking with my head._ He realized it was getting worse, and didn’t know how to stop it. Then again, judging by the way Lala had a much happier outlook on life (though that was hard to top to begin with) maybe just maybe Rito could be more appreciative of the feeling of orgasm on a nonstop basis. But still, would that be right? Sure it would feel good. Like, REALLY good. But would it even still be him by that point? _Will I even be myself by the end of this?..._

* **knock knock knock** * “Rito? Are you still awake?”

That voice. Haruna? What was she still doing up this late? “G-Give me a minute!” He shouted frantically, not wanting another awkward incident of a girl walking in on him naked or looking indecent, even if it was a girl who would be understanding (if not a bit shy). He looked himself over, making sure he was fully clothed. No shoes or socks, no need for them at this time of night. Just pajama pants and a plain t-shirt. He patted down the crotch, feeling if there was any positive or negative reaction in his own genitalia. Pajama pants like these were loose, if he were to get a boner now…

Fortunately that wasn’t the case, and the harem protagonist breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright, come in.” Looking away from the bed for a moment, Rito looked back to the bedroom door to try and look his guest in the eye in preparation for whatever could be spoken about. Haruna set foot through the door, opening it rather quickly but walking in rather slowly. The purple haired girl had a strangely somber look upon her face, which raised some sense of concern in the orange haired boy. _What is with Haruna? Why does she look so serious?_ He gulped in fear, unsure of how this conversation would go, or even start for that matter. But finally it _did_ start, as the girl had only uttered a few simple but vague words.

“Rito...we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...technically it is Monday morning as I am uploading this. But to some extent, I kept my word about uploading. Ha ha ha ha...ha...oh god I'm tired.
> 
> Sooo I apologize for the longer wait times between chapters recently. I had some issues with money recently, so I had to work overtime in order to make up for it. That, and the entire weekend was both a drive to AND from Ohio. 3 states over. Oh. Oh my god. Am I fucking tired...but fortunately, the worst of the more foreseeable events has passed, and now I'll have more time to be able to work on more chapters. I can't promise 1 chapter a day again, but I will try to maintain a more consistent upload date nonetheless.
> 
> I would also like to apologize, as there has been a lot of other issues I had been dealing with. Most notably, a friend of mine, my old proofreader, who was cut out of the deal entirely for such negative biased opinions on how I should write this story. But to make matters worse, as of recently he has been basically DEMANDING changes to how I transform certain characters, like I am taking some parts too far. I won't go into detail about him or what he says, but it has been very VERY discouraging. So much so, I actually contemplated ending and cancelling this story as a whole. I won't let it go that way, my mind is more cleared, but it has effected how I ended up working on this chapter today to a way I'm not 100% satisfied with.
> 
> So I have to ask you guys...how can I deal with haters?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Next time, the escape of a slimey monstrosity, and new developments with Rito and Haruna unfold. Positive or negative? What could possibly happen? Will there be any form of salvation for the girls turned bimbos? And how far is Tearju going to take things now that what's left of a timid scientist has been replaced by a horny MILF?
> 
> Tearju Lunatique 2.5
> 
> Story by me  
> Art and inspiration by Annon


	22. Oshizu Murasame

**Chapter 22: Oshizu Murasame**

The young and reborn teenager stood there at the basement entrance, slack jawed in awe at the sight of two bombshell women in front of her and pleasuring each other like they were lovers. It was already bizarre enough for the ghost to see such an endowed woman like the new and improved Mikado, but to see the secondary effects of lust as well? Not to mention the out of this world story of a plush sized slime creature doing this? It sounded like the work of some demon, or one of Lala’s strange alien stories. But now the proof was in front of her, sitting on top of a now bimbofied Tearju’s head.

And Tearju. Holy moly, she was even bigger than the doctor! Not only that, but her breasts were leaking. Another effect? What could leaking breasts do exactly? It was impossible to tell, especially upon first discovery like this. But based on the dark red lipstick smeared across her nipples, Mikado had went to town on them like she were an infant with her mother. But this was peculiar from all angles that Oshizu tried to observe it from. Two women in the act of intercourse, one of them pretending they were in a position that would make said sex seem like incest, and they were both caving in to their lust which was already taboo in and of itself. At least to her. In the era the ghost grew up in, acts like these were kept personal and sacred between a man and a woman in private, and only for the purpose of birthing their own child.

So then what was the point of these two intentionally acting as indecent as possible?

“M-Miss Mikado, what are you doing?” She asked, stuttering out as she watched the two teachers come apart from each other, the younger of the two approaching the student slowly. “What happened to T-Tearju-sensei?””

“What happened was I helped her see the light.” Mikado said, a hint of seduction in her tone. A tone that only shown off more of her enhanced lust with each step she took towards her aid. This caused a hint of fear to rise up with the younger girl, but she still didn’t run away. Like her feet, her body, her very literal spirit were anchored down to this room somehow. “I helped her see how wonderful it was to be a slutty little bimbo.” The nurse giggled to herself, realizing how silly it was to use the word “little” when making any description about her bestie. But Oshizu wouldn’t have it. _I see. You’re still in favor of resistance, huh?_

“B-Bimbo? S-Slutty?” The spirit spoke, unable to process what those words meant. They were so new to her, too modern. Were they anything like whores of the old days? If that were the case, she couldn’t let Mikado suffer like this, even if she didn’t realize it was suffering at all. Instead however, she only kept backing away, becoming more and more fearful for whatever fate had in store for her. She had hoped to be able to make her way to the staircase up to the first floor, but something had stopped her. Oshizu had been walking backwards slowly, not able to pay attention to where she was going, especially once she realized that her back had been slammed against a wall behind her. She looked to her right, and saw the door was feet away from her, too much of a distance for her to run to before getting caught by a busty nurse.

And speaking of which, the beautiful bimbo Mikado finally approached her student despite the slow walk. She loved the idea of her personal aid becoming a slutty cocksucker to help around the clinic. Take any extra dick that the doc was too busy to take. She had pinned the younger girl down against the wall, her massive mammaries pressing against her and pushing her against the wall to trap her. “It’s ok, Oshizu.” The older woman spoke assuredly, comforting her assistant with sweet nothings. “In a minute, your fears will be gone. Instead, replaced by desire you never knew you had.”

“D-Desire?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’ll be too happy sucking dick to worry about anything. Ever again.~”

“Wh-What?!” The dark haired girl stuttered out again, a deep blush enveloping her face at the realization of what she was being “threatened” with. In her mind, it was nothing more than a threat to turn her into a harlot that would end up in hell if her spirit were to finally pass on. But no. Instead of suffering, only a life of happiness. Not that she understood that, all it would take is a teacher’s lessons...and a motherly guidance. “Mi-Mikado, I can’t! Wh-Why would anyone want THAT?!”

“I dunno, darling. Maybe you’d like to find out?~” She responded while snapping her fingers, snapping Tearju out of her sex trance and bringing her attention to the duo against the wall. She saw the small, underdeveloped body of Oshizu, and knew what it was that Mikado needed. The blonde bimbo reached upward, and lifted the slime creature off her head. It was surprisingly easy, the critter hadn’t even bothered latching itself onto her scalp any further. But it was too scared to stay attached, or even keep up any rational thought.

At its core, the bimgoo is still an animal. Granted, not your normal breed. One which could enhance the human body to be more fit for breeding purposes, and one with it’s own independent thought and wants. But an animal nonetheless. And animal’s could sense the danger in the world around them, even ones humans can’t detect. Oshizu’s spirit may be possessing an artificial body to a point where any normal person could look at her and think she was still a normal human. But the bimgoo could sense the presence of her very soul lingering around, and it was terrified. And to make matters worse, now the pretty blonde lady had been starting to carry it towards the dead woman, this was going from bad to worse.

“M-Mikado sensei! Tearju sensei! Y-You can’t be serious!” The girl struggled under the weight of breast flesh crushing her against the wall. But her escape attempts were like a wild animal trying to escape from a bear trap. But compared to the trap, this was soft and somewhat pleasant. But not enough to ease her worries. “I-I don’t want this! N-Nobody would want this!”

“On the contrary, sweetie.” Tearju said, holding the slime creature closer and closer, making her own approach towards the frightened ghost girl. And her fear only rose more and more the closer they got. “We’re only here to help you. Soon you’ll be hot and horny like us, you’ll see how wonderful it is to be sexy and slutty, you’ll wish you had tried it sooner.~”

“N-No!” She struggled more, panicking to a point where her psychokinesis was about to kick in. It would often activate in moments of fear, and would have unpredictable outcomes. Fortunately, most of them were harmless enough, just a little bit perverted. But with all bimbos around her, it was a recipe for disaster. “NOOOO!!!!”

The slime started to have an unusual reaction to Oshizu’s panic, twitching in the hands of Tearju Lunatique as she was about to rub the creature against her. The blonde MILF noticed this, and halted her attempts to approach further, starting to show her own well of fear of what could possibly ensue from...whatever the bimgoo was doing now. The twitching not only kept going, but was followed up by an even stranger reaction. Growth. The bimgoo was growing in size, more like it was being inflated from within. Was this the creature’s fear reaction? Or was this from Oshizu’s psychokinesis? Whatever the case, it only kept getting worse, the slime creature had been inflated to the size of a large beach ball and looked to still be growing.

The larger the bimgoo got, the more the onlookers realized it wasn’t the creature’s will to grow. It had to be Oshizu, there was nothing else that could be allowing such a reaction. The allowance for such a deduction was the look on the creature’s face, strained and in pain. It didn’t want this, it wanted some kind of release. Tearju was about to reel back, take the creature away from a place it could do any potential harm. Now that it was the size of a medicine ball, it had to be kept away before it could-

* **POP!!** *

A massive burst of pink liquid sprayed EVERYWHERE, coating almost every corner of the basement lab in pretty pink ooze. Every wall, the floor surface, and even the contraptions all scattered through the lab were splattered with bimbo slime. Mikado had noticed the differences in the school and her office from the contact of slime. There was no telling what kind of changes would come to her equipment once the slime had completely soaked into the objects. She looked around her to see what was covered, and to guess what each object could change into. But it wasn’t just objects and areas that were slimed. Despite being transformed already, Mikado herself, and even Tearju had been drenched in slime.

Tearju wiped some of the ooze off her slutty face, her makeup had started spreading further, eyeshadow was starting to spread further past her eyelids to a rather overdone point.But there was more than just a change to her eyeshadow, as her eyes themselves had been altered as well. What once started as shy, cute green eyes that struggled to maintain eye contact in embarrassin situations had vanished from reality. In their place were happy pink iris’, filled with bliss and joy at almost any little thing. And her lips, already plumped for the perfect kisses and sucking, seemed to be pouting and suckling more, as if trying to slurp up whatever leftover ooze she could from her face.

But her tits were the most notably different, growing a couple cup sizes larger. As if walking around with that extra weight wasn’t strenuous enough as it was, but now they were getting heavier. If they had grown any MORE, there was a chance the busty blonde may not even be able to walk at all. Well, as long as she could milk herself when necessary, it wouldn’t matter either way. Milking and titfucking, anything she could use those magnificent orbs for. And speaking of milk, production started to ramp up a bit. Without even any rubbing or groping to prompt such, Tearju’s nipples started leaking out more and more milk, even squirting it out in spurts every couple of seconds. She moaned in bliss, happy to be milked constantly. It was an odd feeling, but still a very pleasant one.

But that was only two women accounted for, both of which were old enough and more experienced enough to be able to know how to handle the sexual forces of their transformations. There was still Oshizu to worry about, and she was a teenage virgin. With her era’s principles of sex, it was such taboo to even enjoy sexual interactions if they weren’t meant for reproduction. And now she had been splashed with a liquid that had transformed her teachers, and she could already feel the effects. Her body felt hot, and only getting hotter. _Wh-What’s going on? Why is it so hot in here?..._

But there was something else peculiar that was happening to her. The girl’s facial expression, one which was previously caked with fear and panic, was shifting into a rather blank one. Her eyes started to dim down a bit, like any willpower she had was fading fast, and her lips started to push together into a pout, like she was prepared to suck whatever came up to her face. Lollipop, banana, dick, anything. In fact, there was an odd sensation enveloping her mind, one that made her realize that there was something severely wrong with her, when the ghost realized the pleasant sensation from thinking the word “dick”. It felt kind of funny though, which only created an even funnier feeling in her lips as they started growing.

Those lips, clearly soft and a dark blue, giving off a look that was surprisingly slutty for a girl like her. Though she didn’t deny it, she was becoming unable to with her fading willpower. In fact, whatever power she did have was allowing her to tell herself to start sucking, or just take something in the mouth. Like using her mouth as such was the only thing the orifice was even good for. It didn’t feel wrong either, especially with how plump her lips were feeling, like it was even going to be a bit of a struggle to talk properly without sounding like the nurse’s aid had a lisp. Not only that, but she could barely even move her lips that well to begin with, something she noticed as she tried to open her mouth to talk to her sensei.

Mikado noticed her student’s struggle to talk, and smiled from watching the somewhat failed attempts. She decided to try and help her out a little, but not enough to help resist the changes. “What’s wrong, Oshizu?” The red head spoke seductively, hoping to entice her student by making something as little as small chat sound sexy. “Don’t you feel good like this? Like a bimbo?”

“I...feel strange…” The ghost spoke flatly and as best as she could through a fixed facial expression. She couldn’t fully voice concern, completely unable to voice any form of worry. Was there a need to worry? “I need...some…”

“You need something, right? Something important?” The dark blue haired girl nodded weakly, as if she were trapped in a hypnotic trance. Though that wasn’t entirely wrong either. Mikado smiled, happy to have more influence over not just one, but two sluts in the making. “Oh, Teaaarjuuuuu.~” The blonde teacher perked up a little, just now being reminded she wasn’t the only woman in the room as she was too distracted by self groping and milking. She lazily turned her head to look her friend face to mischievous face. “What would you say if you suddenly had a way to let out some more titty milk at a more frequent rate?~”

“Hmm?...how’s that?” Mikado moved away, letting the view of her student Oshizu fill the MILF’s vision. Tearju’s dazed smile shifted into one of excitement, walking towards the 400 year old teenager. Oshizu tried to move her arms to try and shove the approaching breasts away, but found she could barely work up the strength to move most of her muscles at all. Though there was another unique sensation. One of relaxation. Of just letting her body just going limp and enjoying it? She couldn’t figure it out however, not before having her pouty lips plugged up by a thick, leaking nipple squirting into her mouth.

And her only response was to suckle away.

Oshizu let the liquid flow into her mouth, even leaving her throat open as much as she could to let it all slide down easy. To just let the milk come down at a faster rate, to a point where one could call it guzzling. It felt right to just let it flow, felt normal even. It was a peculiar feeling, one that made her wonder if she could properly live without it. This feeling of just being filled up, sucking away at whatever came to her pursed lips. Then again, that was starting to sound nice to. As odd as it would look from the outside perspective, to be the one just being used to fill up from excess milk or even cum felt nice.

 _Wait...c-cum?..._ The ghost had finally worked up enough strength to lift her arms, though it felt unpleasant as she did so. Like it was using up all her energy just to move this much. Why did this put strain on her body but not the use of her mouth in such an obscene way? She pushed the massive breast away, pressing her own body back against the wall as she did so. But that feeling had come back to her, that of being incomplete. But she had to resist it to address her teachers. They had to have proper answers, right? “M-Mikado...what’s happening to me?”

“What’s happening?” The doctor parroted the question, her lewd smile only persisting through her student’s resistence. This would be fun, teaching the young girl how to embrace a new side of herself...or break her trying to do so. “You’re becoming a slut, of course.”

“S...Slut?...”

The nurse reached towards the walking sex toy to be, rubbing some of the splashed slime into her skin and clothing. Well, what was still remaining of her clothing. During the changes to her muscles and face, the fabric had receded to show off more of her body as per usual, though it seemed to have clung much tighter than to the usual bimbo. Tight like rubber or latex, clearly giving off a different kind of impression as to what kind of girl she could become. “You’re hungry, aren’t you? Empty? Desperate to be filled?” The younger girl nodded weakly, though she couldn’t voice her own resistance any more. Only weak motions or vocal compliance. She could vocally agree, but not disagree. Had her own will to fight been broken down that badly? “Don’t worry. It’s not wrong to want those feelings.”

“It...It’s not?...”

“A girl of your age is supposed to feel that way. It’s completely normal in today’s society.” She spoke soothingly, rubbing a bit of slime into the student’s cheek. Her face had a bit of shine in the light reflecting off her face, giving her skin a surprisingly plastic look to match the latex outfit. Fake. Like her body was to begin with. “Things have changed since your time in the land of the living. Here, girls should just let there mouth stay open for any loads boys need to release.”

“L...Loads…” The ghost said weakly, her mind starting to drift off. She could still think for herself, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. But the less she struggled, the better it felt. Like she didn’t have to worry about a thing, that worries should just be the problems of those around her. The only thing Oshizu should worry about is taking her boy toy’s loads.

“That’s right.” She kept rubbing the slime deeper into the new cum dumpster’s body, her torso and the shiny fabric clinging to it absorbing more of the delicious ooze. Her breasts had started to rise, straining the tight rubber top that was shifting to accommodate. Even reshaping into one resembling a bimbofied nurse’s outfit, fitting her role under doctor Mikado. Slutty nurse...no, there still seemed like there was something missing, something the good doc could add onto that. It seemed that way what with the changes that had already transpired, Oshizu’s shining skin. But then the changes continued, the busty M.D.’s prayers answered.

Oshizu’s breasts had slowed their inflation, stopping somewhere around the size of grapefruits, and probably just as firm. The indication of the latter being from the fact that unlike most bimbos, the ghost girl’s tits had almost no sag and just stood out in front of her. Through whatever breast flesh could be exposed-both cleavage and underboob-Mikado could easily tell that this was an intentional part of her transformation. She reached to caress the breasts, attempting to confirm her suspicions. They were indeed confirmed, as they felt about as fake as the rest of her body. _It makes sense._ The older woman thought to herself. _Artificial appearance for an artificial body._

“M-Mikado...senseiii…” The redhead looked up, observing the distressed face of her student. She actually managed to change her facial expression away from her fixed blowjob face. Though if anything, Oshizu seemed upset _because_ it wasn’t a blowjob face anymore. Like it had to be rectified immediately. Or at least from her perspective it seemed that way. The doctor looked around the basement, skimming over different objects that might be of service in this moment.

Her eyes darted towards a long, phallic shaped object covered from top to bottom in pink ooze. Most likely from how drenched it was, it might not have always been a dildo. Maybe it used to be a syringe. But who cared about what it _used_ to be? The only things that mattered was what it looked like _now_ , and what one could _do_ with it. Mikado reached down to pick it up, letting her palm get soaked in the remaining goop, and then holding the object towards the dark haired girl’s face. Waving it in front of her face like a dieter being shown fattening ice cream, Oshizu couldn’t look away from the delicious dildo.

“You want that emptiness to be filled, don’t you?” The girl nodded in compliance, desperately wanting these negative feelings to fade away. The more she eyeballed the fake penis, the more she realized how right Mikado must have been. Sure, times were different in this era. Which meant maybe it was better for everyone as a whole to indulge in a few sexy acts. Or more. Or perhaps all the time. She let her mouth open a little every time the head got close to her lips, as if expecting her sensei to just shove it in. Which was exactly the answer the redhead was looking for. “I can give it to you...but you have to do something for me.”

“Wh...Wha?...”

“Just tell me something. Let me hear you say a few words about yourself.” She smirked to herself, eager to help her go further along the road to raw sluttiness. Sure, there could be more controlled bimbos that could be left on a road to a relatively normal life, if not just sexier. But why NOT turn Oshizu into her own personal walking sex toy? “Just repeat after me…I am a cum dumpster.”

“I...am a cum dumpster…” It was a little true, it was nice to get loaded with hot jizz once in a while. Especially if it meant regaining that filling feeling she was only craving more and more. Gosh, how silly she must have been for ignoring such an important principle in modern society.

“I love being used for fun.”

“Love...being used...so fun…” It was getting harder to concentrate on the teachers guiding words, her mind starting to slow down more and more the closer that the dildo got to her. Like a hypnotizing toy she could play with at the same time. But she wasn’t permitted to play. Not yet. Not until the dark haired girl admitted to the many truths that Mikado was getting her to spill the beans on. After all, how fun was it for her body to just be helplessly groped and squeezed by the doctor’s patients?

“I...am a sex toy.”

“I...am a se...sex toyyy~...” A smile almost managed to form on her lips, happy to realize her purpose in modern day Japan. It made sense why she had to be given a fake body, she was no different than a blow up doll. It seemed like a fair and fun deal. Oshizu got to walk among the living once again, and the only price she had to pay was helping boys let out their loads and release their tension. Letting her body be used as a waste bin for men who had killer hard-on’s and didn’t already have a bitch to fuck. If a married couple came to Mikado, the wife needing to be treated for some kind of illness, then Oshizu could be **used** by the man to help make him feel better about his other half. Because there should be no greater pleasure for a girl like her to simply be used like a toy.

And speaking of toys...Mikado finally rewarded the younger girl for her compliance, sliding the slime soaked sex toy into her cock sucking mouth. It was time to train her body properly to be used like a tool. It took knowing how to use a toy in order to _be_ a toy, and Oshizu was already well on her way for that path. And based on how hard she looked to be suckling away, she was DESPERATE to reach the end of that path, desperate to fulfill her role like it was slowly becoming all she knew. Fortunately, she still knew more than just sucking and fucking. The ghost had managed to retain a lot of knowledge for more practical activities in life, though most of that was out of necessity, she still needed to serve and repay her teacher for helping realize her role in her new life.

Mikado smiled, happy that she helped another bimbo realize her potential. It turned her on so much to think she created such sexy results out of her own friends, seeing them turn from ordinary people (if you could call an alien and a ghost “ordinary”) into cock hungry whores. Oshizu into a walking sex doll, and Tearju into a happy, horny, loving MILF. If only there was a way to turn more girls into blissful bimbos with more than just the excess slime splashed around the room (assuming they could salvage any before it got absorbed into the walls and room as a whole).

It really was such a shame. It really was a darn shame to see a creature like that killed off by a psychokinetic power gone awry. The things that could have been made, the toys that could be manufactured, the sluts that could have sucked, the boys she could have fucked! All gone cause the ghost had been too afraid to try getting too close to a strange alien critter. Still, as long as the slime that was left could make enough changes, like her own growing breasts-a change that Mikado had been oblivious too during her attempts to help Oshizu embrace her OWN changes.

Now that Mikado had a moment to stop and realize it, she looked down at her own enormous mounds once she had a moment to stop and acknowledge the unusual amounts of extra weight hanging from her chest. _Is this what I put Tearju through?_ The redhead thought to herself, as she caressed her breasts softly and slowly she had moaned from even the smallest touch. It was enough to make her sexier, softening lips curl into a smile. _Fuck...I **LOVE** it!!_ She squeezed her breasts together, screaming in ecstasy as her own milk started squirting and spraying out of her own nipples and coating the plastic looking bimbo in milk. It wasn’t as high of a milkflow as what Tearju could produce though, like the blonde was made for that kind of service. Still, Mikado sighed in contentment as the flow slowed down, happy that she could experience the same pleasures.

And that’s when Tearju came up from behind her, pressing her own hands into the human udders hanging from her bestie’s torso. Mikado’s screaming started up again, and turned her head to look behind her as much as she could. The best she could see was a mass of blonde and pink from her peripheral vision, seeing her thickened blonde hair and remaining pink slime smeered across her face, like she was actually HAPPY with being slimed herself. Another shame in no longer having a living bimgoo around. But the test subject was not a concern right now, only titties and how to play with them were. “T-Tearju?” The redhead stuttered out, the pleasure causing a minor speech impediment. “Wh-What are you…?”

“Giving your student a show.~” The blonde answered happily, leaning in close to give her friend a deep kiss and slipping her tongue into the doctor’s mouth. Not only had they swapped tastes in each other’s mouths from Tear’s surprisingly skilled making out, but it seemed that Tear had let some of her own slime sit in her mouth as she let some slip into Mikado’s mouth, the latter feeling the thick and yummy ooze bubble away at her taste buds. There was a sort of smaller pleasure to gain from tasting so much slime in her mouth (especially when that taste was accompanied by another woman’s tastes), but there was something else going on. The taste of slime was starting to get stronger, becoming one of the only things she could focus on in the heat of sex. But it was a wonderful taste anyway. Like, incredibly good, SO good...addictingly good!

Mikado started returning her own passionate kisses, needing whatever taste of slime she could get from her friend’s mouth. It was addicting, so damn good, and it made almost any sexy taste she could get in her mouth **just** as addicting. Cum, kisses, saliva, cum, milk, dildos, cum...boy she was **really** thirsty for cum. Time to move down lower. The redhead pulled away from her friend’s mouth, the latter somewhat disappointed that the making out had stopped. Mikado ducked down, her lengthened red hair bouncing from the rapid head movements before dropping back down to her back, resting down halfway down her back where it had stopped growing.

Mikado let her friend’s disappointment come to an end at last, as she dove face first into pussy and let her hyperactive tongue go to town in her folds. Tear’s pleasure high brought her back to her realm of bliss and happiness, and only craved more. She started humping her friend’s face, forcing the redhead’s lips deep into a kiss into the lips of the soaking wet pussy. The taller of the two bimbos looked to her right, to see how closely Oshizu had been looking and paying attention to the fierce lesbianism between the two MILF’s. Not only had she listened properly, but she seemed to get caught up in her _own_ pleasure high as well. The blue haired girl had been sucking harder on the dildo, wanting to feel the tip press against the back of her throat, while also fingering her own wet pussy. She could only seem to move her own body if it was in response to a sexual need, it seemed. Fascinating.

The three whores continued on like this, wanting to prolong this feeling of raw pleasure within each other as much as possible. Especially Mikado, this was her idea after all. Her idea to bimbofy her student, to make a MILF out of her friend, and being splashed with wave after wave of the blonde’s cum was just icing on the cake. Then her entire lab being splashed with slime, by the end of the night it will be less laboratory and more sex dungeon. Maybe both, experimenting with different kinks and forms of pleasure to maximize the wonders of even a single round of sex! Though there were unfortunate losses in every plan, like the loss of a bimgoo. The loss of a perfect test subject and source of bimbofying slime would cripple any future plans to make more bimbos in the school.

Or would it?

In a shadowed corner of the room, a small pile of pink managed to collect itself in hiding, forming into a small handheld ball of pink liquid that seemed to shake it’s head in attempt to shake off it’s light headed feeling. That was quite a rush, being exploded from the inside from literally nothing at all. Or what felt like nothing. Thank goodness for regenerative abilities. Survival of the fittest, the most evolved. And it had _plenty_ of time to evolve in its life. But that didn’t mean being exploding wasn’t traumatizing.

The bimgoo looked off to the center of the room, seeing what was going on in the direction of the screams and moans. What could possibly be the cause of such racket? More bimbos? It eyeballed the growing women, observing the strange red haired labcoat lady that kept it locked up like the other lab coats. Then there was the nice blonde lady being treated like a queen through passionate licking in her nethers. Though there was a LOT of blonde now. And finally the dark haired girl that kidnapped the bimgoo to begin with, stuck in a corner pleasuring herself with almost no thoughts crawling through her mind. Everyone was distracted, time to make an escape.

The bimgoo jumped towards and up the stairs, finally able to make its way to the outside world and back into freedom. Too many traps, too many prisons, too many mean lab coat people that wanted it for themselves. Just once, it needed someone who would take care of it instead. As the slime slid under the front door of the clinic and making its way to the outside world at the dead of night, it thought back to the girl that had plagued it’s mind for the past 2 days. The pretty and kind pink haired lady, the one that actually showed concern for it when it had first arrived on a new and confusing planet like Earth. Where was she? Where could the bimgoo find her? Where was IT? It laid in the middle of the empty road, too saddened from the isolation to even think about where to even start looking. It was so easy in the school, it was just a matter of following someone who looked like they had similar clothes. But now there was nothing to go on, no leads, nowhere to go, no one to trust…

“Are you ok, little guy?”

The bimgoo perked it’s head up a little and turned around, looking up to the direction of the voice that addressed it. It was too sad too be scared of whoever this lady was, but there was also something strangely comforting about this woman. Though it wasn’t wrong to feel that way either, the red haired girl was already taught from her best friend how to handle animals. This slime ball didn’t exactly look like an animal, but it looked sad and alone like a stray dog, and that was enough for her to want to approach the bimgoo.

The long haired girl reached down and held a hand out to the ooze, which reminded it all too much of the nice pink lady from the school yesterday. Kindness? Was this girl also showing it kindness? Were there...were there other girls on this planet in general that were just so kind? Who else was there? Did they crowd together like a tribe if there were more? If that was the case, maybe this girl knew who the nice pink lady was. Maybe this girl was a friend of the nice pink. It bounced a little closer, eyeing the girl’s hand intently to get a good sense off her...before deciding to trust her and rubbing its face against the back of her hand like a kitten.

“There, isn’t that better?” She spoke sweetly. The red head smiled, and picked up the little goo ball to carry it home. She bounced her way down the road, trying to talk sweetly some more to the critter to try and make it feel more comfortable. “Where’d you come from, little cutie? Space?...ohh I bet Nana will know something about you!” She said excitedly, bouncing more and letting her excessively long braid bounce with her from the excitement of having an excuse to see her best friend again. This was going to be fun.

For both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo a couple things.
> 
> First, things might get busy again. I know I promised I would write more with spare time, but...things hit the shitter faster than you can say super cala fragilistic expialidocious. I had gone through some financial issues a month ago to a point where I needed to sell my game systems in order to keep up with bills. I had made budget plans to try and save up and buy back the more expensive one, the one I thought I could keep getting the most mileage out of. And then as of a few days ago, more bills dropped just as badly to blow THOSE plans to hell. On the plus side, I don't have to sell anything again, especially since all I have left is a 3DS. (It just irritates me that I couldn't get the PS4 back)
> 
>  
> 
> On the plus side, I still had enough to continue my commissions to Annon, which honestly I felt like I needed more anyway. I need images to go off of to inspire me to write, it helps me stay motivated. It had been almost a month since I could last commission him, and I like to keep it going every two weeks instead. That long month didn't help the fact that I was already going slower for work. But now commissions are back, and things can get started up again. Not quickly, but they can keep going at least.
> 
>  
> 
> Oshizu Murasame falls victim to the bimgoo, and ends up a faker looking bimbo due to her artificial body made by Doctor Mikado (for those familiar with Annon's art, refer to Mirrorverse Posey/Fluttershy's mom, or the RWBY bimbo Winter Schnee for the style). Not only that, but Tearju's lust only spikes further, drowning her in ecstasy, while Mikado grows out even further! Not only that, the slime lives and escapes with a new friend! HOW WILL THIS END?!?...well, I mean...I already _know_ how it's gonna end, but...you don't...Ha Ha.
> 
> Oh yeah, we hit 5,000 hits and 100,000 words! Woo!
> 
> Oshizu 1.0  
> Tearju 2.5  
> Mikado 2.5
> 
> Story by me  
> Art and inspiration by Annon


	23. Nana Astar Deviluke

Chapter 23: Nana Astar Deviluke

“What do you mean ‘we need to talk’? Haruna, what’s going on?” Rito asked the surprisingly serious looking girl who had came to the orange haired boy’s room. Her stare down into Rito’s eyes which only caused an unusual sense of trepidation within the boy. Trepidation and Haruna were not words that went hand and hand, which only made this “talk” all the more scary. What could she possibly need? What could warrant this much of a change in attitude? Such an out of character way of talking?

She walked up closer to him, her eyes never averting from his own, her gaze staring him down with intent...but slowly shifting into one of concern. Something was bugging her, or something had happened. For the sake of the more recent events, the boy had hoped it wasn’t the latter. Finally, the purple haired teen had worked up the power to speak up as she had stood only a foot away from her crush. “Rito...I have a confession to make…”

“Confession? Wh-What kind of confession?”

Haruna looked down in embarrassment, unable to look her friend in the eye anymore. She could work up the courage to speak, but what it was about would be a much harder issue to discuss. Then again, considering what was rising on this, what was at stake, she owed it to herself to speak her mind. The class rep took a deep breath, then reacquired eye contact and regained her confidence. “I think...we shouldn’t fight this bimbo strain.”

“Wait...what?”

“It’s not even doing that much harm, if any at all. And besides, some of the bimbos seem kind of nice, I…” Haruna hesitate to speak her mind about the more personal part of the subject matter, unsure of how Rito would react about her own well of feelings towards Lala. Especially now in a time when the princess had been heavily sexuallized. But... “I think Lala is kind of...better this way.”

“B-Better?!”

“Think about it. Her position of power would allow you to remarry legally, it’s the only way we can all still be together. And if she’s a bimbo, then she-”

“If she’s a bimbo, then she’ll only want more than just me. It’s...all of this was so overwhelming for me to begin with, even when it was just you and Lala. It only got harder after more girls started bursting their way into my life. Now that there are bimbos around, it could get even worse. Maybe they will only want more time with me than I can give, or there will be MORE girls obsessed with me in some way or another, and…” Rito looked away, trying to hide his obvious distress from his end of the argument. It only reminded him of the last time Nemesis appeared at the school.

With so many girls being bribed into forcing themselves onto the harem protagonist for exactly that-a harem-Rito was becoming far more stressed over his relations with different girls. He didn’t need more of them coming about, especially ones that he didn’t even have any prior interaction with. So when Nemesis suddenly claimed to reward anyone willing to help along the harem plan (though for her own chaotic purposes), things only spiraled out of control. Haruna had managed to save him for a moment by hiding with him in the gym equipment storage shed, and managed to confess their love for each other only moments afterwards. Both had agreed that any further interactions involving a harem was best put on hold until they could figure out something more proper, a more manageable way of going on about relationships.

But that was no longer the case. Time was no longer on their side for a harem, especially for Rito who didn’t even want one. In a time where women would only thrust themselves after him in complete lust, things would only go from bad to worse. To a point where he would hardly be able to think for himself if he had to care for this many women at once. Especially girls like Lala, Run, Yami, and others who just seemed more like a handful to deal with even in their pre-bimbo lives. But there was something else, something that irked Rito worse than anything else in this whole bimbo scenario. And it was standing right there in the same room as him.

“...and I’d...I’d barely even gotten the chance for you…”

“...Rito?...”

The boy sat down on his bed and faced towards the girl he had crushed on since middle school, ready to lay out his heart to her from all the building up strain and stress of the past 2 days. This wasn’t how anything was supposed to go today, especially with how much worse it seemed like it was going to get on the weekend. “This...this was supposed to be special.” He started. “This weekend was supposed to be for the two of us. Just us, and Lala. Like the old days before Nana and Momo moved in. Like before Tenjouin senpai tried to make herself superior to Lala. Before Run and Ren came to Earth, before Yami was hired to kill me, before...well, before everything.”

Haruna was taken back from this outpour. Not only had he shown his feelings about the bimbo strain, but he had let out his true feelings about how much more important she was than most of anyone in his life. The purple haired girl had clearly not considered his feelings in this entire scenario, but then again he wasn’t considering hers. The underlying message she was hoping to get across. It was true, the bimbo infection was causing some issues, most of them were in their own social life. But at the same time, there were also just as many advantages. Rito already experienced such with Lala himself, and yet there was still a part of him fighting it. If this kept up…

“Rito...do you really wanna fight this?” The boy looked up to the concerned looking girl, wondering what she could possibly mean with such a question. Was she...was she THAT in favor of girls falling into lust as bimbos? That didn’t make sense, not for her. If it was someone like Lala to suggest it, one could play it off as the ditzy princess simply not knowing any better. Momo always had her own agenda with the harem plan, and a bimbo virus would only help accelerate those plans. But Haruna? She was so tame, so reasonable. What could prompt this?

“What do you mean, Haruna? Don’t _you_?”

“That’s the thing...I’m not so sure anymore.” She sat down next to the boy, wanting to get down on his level for conversation. To get to a point where they could see eye to eye both figuratively and literally. “I don’t see that much harm in it, myself, and...well...some of the girls seemed to get closer as a result.” She turned to look the boy in the eye, getting his undivided attention for the next statement to be able to hit harder. “If they were more willing to listen to you or someone in our circle, then...maybe Momo’s ‘harem plan’ might be easier.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Haruna Sairenji, one of the most level headed women in the gang, was suddenly siding with the idea of a harem as well? It was one thing to willingly agree to sharing Rito with her best friend Lala, there was enough personal reasoning for her to side with that idea. But a harem of bimbos? Who was this girl and what had she done with Haruna? “You...you can’t be serious. What about a cure for-”

“What if there **is** no cure?” She cut him off, somewhat frustrated with the fact that Rito would keep bringing up that subject. He jumped back a little in shock at her reaction, still confused as to what would strengthen her resolve to keep all their friends bimbofied. “Think about it. The most intelligent people we know-Lala-san, Mikado-sensei, who knows what other aliens might have been able to help us-all fallen prey to suck…” Haruna blushed deeply, unable to believe she was about to utter even one of the simplest kinds of dirty talk. Rito took note of this, maybe it might play some part in why she was acting so strange and out of character. “Look...I just don’t think it’s _possible_ anymore.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I can’t keep Lala stay focused on a cure. She just goofs off, gets chatty or distracted, or ends up…” Her blush deepened, looking less human and more like a tomato with a face. “With um...other ‘distractions’...”

Rito looked down at the ground, staring off into the floorboards but felt like he was staring into a dark and empty void for his mind to wonder and ponder the future of this horrid/confusing situation. If there was no more potential for a cure, then what now? How could he possibly care for an entire harem of cock hungry whores? Not to mention some of them were close enough already. Momo was only a few rooms away from him, and already had a horrible habit of sneaking into the boy’s bed at the stroke of midnight. Nowadays he might have the potential to wake up in the morning to the sight of the youngest Deviluke sister giving him the best head he had ever gotten. Or maybe Mikan, the cum addicted slut she was. Maybe it was better to just give them what they wanted, it would certainly make getting them off his back easier and…

The protagonist shook his head, realizing he himself was falling into lust as well. Sure, it felt good to indulge in the pleasures of sex, even if a few of them were _supposed_ to be wrong. Still, if he knew about those pleasures and how wrong it was...maybe it was ok to let himself go, enjoy a round or two. As long as he could maintain control. Right? “...look...if you think we can handle it…”

“Rito?” She spoke up, a hint of joy in her tone as the class rep had been filled with hope. Things could go right this time, now she and-

“But!” Wait, there’s more? “I’m still gonna try and get _something_ going for a cure. I can find a way to be ok with bimbos, but it should still be kept to some kind of control.” She sighed a little in disappointment, but still managed to work a smile, happy that Rito was willing to consider such an outlandish proposal. What on Earth spurred such an idea to begin with? Haruna, the most calm, least perverted out of everyone, not to mention she seemed to show no signs of infection, so it wasn’t like she was becoming a bimbo herself. So why? What on Earth could compel her so?

“If you say so...then I’ll just head to bed then.” She got up off the bed, standing straight up but bouncing off the ground a bit from pushing herself up off the soft bedding. It was time to join her own friend. “I hope you get some…‘sweet dreams’, Rito.” And with that, the girl left the room and made her way into the closet, moving her way up the elevator to get up to move up towards the Deviluke living space. On her way up, in the enclosed space where no one could see her…

She smiled.

Rito only tilted his head, far more confused now than when Haruna first came in with such a proposal. Why was she behaving so differently? What on Earth could Haruna want with bimbos around her when she had Rito around? Could it be possible...did she want to be a bimbo? “Haruna-san...what happened to you?...”

* * *

Nana tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep tonight from discomfort. The middle sibling had been laying there, her eyes closed shut to keep out any and all light, for about an hour now. But try as she may, there was no hopes of sleeping. Not tonight. And the worst part was that she knew exactly what it was that had kept her up, the very reason why she was trying to force herself into a deep slumber. One reason she, of all the girls in the house tonight, would refuse to admit to.

She was horny.

Ever since she had been poisoned with that disgusting drip of slime put in her meal, the young girl had only been left squirming in place, her body only needing more of that new feeling. Pleasure. It was such a new and unusual feeling. Not exactly a bad one, but it couldn’t have been a good feeling either with how much it seemed perverts used to act _because_ of such sensations. Nana was only disgusted by such thoughts of herself becoming one of those perverts, obsessed with pleasure and lust.

And yet she couldn’t take her mind off of the idea. Nana couldn’t stop thinking about the pleasure, or how to get more of it. Her time with Yui that night had only been the first push towards something the pink haired girl knew she would hate...or perhaps enjoy. Being eaten out with constant, unending cunnalingus was only a seed to be planted within, one that would blossom out into a beautiful flower when the time came. It was only a matter of exactly that. Time. _But I don’t want that…_ The small girl thought to herself, realizing there was no hope for sleep at this point. _I don’t want to be a bimbo!_

There was an odd noise coming from outside her room, one which caused the child-looking girl to push herself off her back to look up out her room. The noise. One of the automatic doors opening and closing. The elevator maybe? Nana got out of bed, her small tank top and plain white panties being the only concealment she was going out with. There was a part of her that wanted to get clothes again, but she refuted that idea knowing it had to be a girl. It had to be. And if it was Rito, she’d beat him into next week.

The Devilukian tsundere opened her door slightly, only ajar enough for her to be able to peak through the crack without being noticed. The room outside, the living space, was too dark to be able to see any clear vision of what or who could be outside. There was clacking of shoes against the ground, but no visual of anyone other than a dark figure hidden within the shadows of the already darkened room. But then another door opened before the newcomer, the doorway into the bathroom. And there, from the light leaking out of the restroom, a better view of a dark haired girl had been finally made visible.

“Haruna?...what’s she doing up so late?” The older girl, the one who had entered the room the latest at night, had left Nana’s field of vision by entering the restroom. She didn’t even look like she needed anything else, not even to check up on Lala or anyone else. Actually, now that the younger girl had stopped to think about it, Haruna shouldn’t have been able to leave at all. Nana had been up all night, she would have heard the purple haired girl leave to begin with. What happened? How did Haruna even get out? She pushed the door open, hoping to get out and catch up with the older girl before she had to take care of “business”.

Nana burst through her bedroom door, hoping the sounds of doors slamming against walls would be enough to grab the attention of the older teen. But Haruna was already in the bathroom before she could get noticed. The animal lover chased after, running through the living space to catch up and get answers, even hoping for a simple “I had to take a walk”. But once the full view of the bathroom interior, there was nobody to be found. Haruna was nowhere to be found.

“Haruna-san?” The pink haired girl stepped inside, looking around to see what was what. There was nothing out of the ordinary that popped out, and there certainly wasn’t any place to hide in such a small and cramped room. The closest thing to a real hiding space in here was behind the shower curtain, and even then Haruna had to be smarter than that. “That can’t be…” Nana shook her head around, coming to her own conclusion to such an unusual scenario and result. “I must be more tired than I thought...I need to sleep.”

She turned on the sink and splashed cold water in her face, wanting to snap herself out of her tired state. If she had been up long enough to hallucinate and see girls that weren’t even there, then she had clearly been up too long the entire night. Too much paranoia, and too much arousal. The latter would be harder to solve due to a battle of willpower, one which the pink haired girl would win out. She turned the water faucet off, and dried her face off with a towel and decided it was time to return to bed. Until something caught her eye.

There was a pink bottle set down on the counter, one which she didn’t recognize. It must have been new, but it was hard to tell what it was exactly as it had no label whatsoever. It could be a new shampoo, it might be a misplaced drink, there may even be the possibility it’s a new cleaning chemical. Humans are so weird with their cleaning methods. Nana picked it up, hoping to find out what it was exactly. She shook the bottle around, hearing a thick sloshing inside. Thick. What exactly was it? She screwed open the cap and poured some of the slop onto her open hand. 

The pink liquid spilt out on her palms, covering the entirety and then some. _Fuck...that’s what I get for completely uncapping it._ She thought to herself as she saw the entirety of the sparkling pink goop in her hands. It felt thick, but kind of nice. It made her skin feel a bit tingly, but it was a pleasant kind of tingle. _I guess Ane-ue got some new kind of skin lotion?_ She rubbed it from her left hand-the one that had already been doused-into the right and dry one. _Well, if I use it, she can’t get upset for being wasteful._ She continued to rub it into her hands, enjoying how much it tickled.

And not at all noticing the pink goop completely staining her skin.

While the pink haired girl was enjoying the pleasant sensation of her skin getting pleasured by the goop sinking into her pours, she had no idea of the secondary effects it was having on her. Nana hadn’t noticed it yet, but her forearms had started changing, reforming from the exposure to the bimgoo slime. A girl like her was often aggressive to those around her, especially towards perverts who got too close for comfort. Most notably, choking and slamming Rito Yuuki. But of course a perv like him deserved it, he was a disgusting beast.

Of course, a fighter like her only deserved a body to match. Her arms had begun to ache a bit as muscle began to form on her tiny arms. What started as petite little sticks, small like everything else on her body, had grown and solidified to a point of visibly showing off a newer toned body, one which would end up looking out of place for a girl of her age. Though it only served as a means to an end to her now, helping her to better show off her physical state against any boys she may come across. Pushing them back and holding them down if they tried to grope her, restrain any perverts if they approached her or any other girls, and then use her physical superiority to show them what for with the most aggressive and powerful humping they’ve felt in their lives.

“Wait...that doesn’t sound right…” Nana said in a daze, starting to realize she had thought something rather lewd. Lewd was not a word she wanted to use to describe herself, and yet the pink haired girl could only think those forms of thoughts now. Now that they had come, she could ONLY think about how SHE could come. And cum. And cum a few more times. Or maybe even make the boys cum a few dozen times, she definitely had the muscle and arm power to be able to work those shafts all day. And maybe end up only gaining more muscle along the way, gaining more durability for more and more handjobs and…

The bimbo shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her ever strengthening sex fantasies. Though it didn’t help when she kept shaking, and her hair was smacking her in the face constantly. It was only now that Nana had noticed it was more than just her arms and her mind changing, now pulling one of her pigtails up in front of her face to get a better look at them. The fact that they had even been long enough now to see in front of her in this style was enough to set off a few mental alarms, but even more so that the ends of the tails had been curled into a style the middle sibling had seen on her own sister Lala. Curled into a heart shape.

“I’m...changing?” The young girl said to herself, feeling a unique blend of horror and arousal. “I’m becoming…”

“A bimbo?” The middle sibling had turned to see someone standing there at the bathroom door, a smug smile splattered across her face as she began to stare down her older sibling. Momo was all too happy, probably more so than she should have been, to watch her prudey and uptight sister fall into the same lust the others have. Sex with Kotegawa was only the tip of the iceberg, and now it was only escalating further into who knows where. Well, Momo had a few ideas. “You wanna use those hands of yours for stroking cocks, don’t ya?”

“D-Don’t be ridiculous!” The tsundere shouted, not even caring if she woke up Lala or anyone else. Right now there was more on her mind than just the worries of who could hear her utter such indecent terms, all she cared about right now was making sure Momo couldn’t make her say such words at all. “I-I’d never stoop down to your level!”

“But don’t you see?” The succubus took a few steps forward, her natural heel-like feet clacking against the tile floor of the bathroom. Nana started to take a few steps back, hoping to avoid the obvious confrontation. But all she was doing was backing herself into a corner and she felt an even deeper sense of dread knowing such. “You’re _already_ there. You _want_ to feel those girthy dicks in your hand, to feel them twitch and spurt their juicy cum all over your face where it belongs.”

Nana wanted to open her mouth and shout in protest, needing an argument to counter against her twin sister and her indecent manner. The middle sibling wanted so badly to prove she didn’t want to fall to the same level as everyone else and be labeled a slut. But something peculiar, and even a bit more horrifying happened. Try as she may, Nana was unable to voice her concerns. Her mouth had opened as if getting ready to scream her lungs out, but no sounds came out. It was only then that the pig-tailed sister realized it, and connected the dots as to why she couldn’t voice her resistance.

A part of her didn’t _want_ to resist.

Momo finally approached, but looked off to her left to the countertop, her eyes meeting not with those of her sister...but with a pink bottle on the counter. She picked it up with a smile, and looked back to her twin to demonstrate a look that would say more than any words she could utter herself. Words referring to the fun the two (or more likely the younger sister) would have tonight. But Nana kept forcing herself against the wall, trying desperately in vein to escape from the clutches of the slutty devil. “C’mon, you know you want it.~”

“N-No, I…” She wanted to voice out her fear, but couldn’t even do that much. But the sight of Momo pouring the remainder of the slimey lotion in her hands was enough to instill fear as to what would come next. But by the time she could even work up the courage to say anything, the pig-tailed girl could feel wet hands grabbing her already oiled up and wet arms. “AAAAHH!~” The older of the two moaned and screamed, desperate to let out some kind of noise to wake up someone who could help her. But instead was only met with silence, with the exception of the mischievous giggles of Momo Deviluke.

Up and down the arms, the devil’s hands worked. Not only serving to restrain the pig-tailed twin, but also to further enhance the transformation the latter girl already started _herself_ on. Muscle had stopped forming on the girl’s arms, most of it had stopped in her upper arms. She was more toned than buff, but still enough to show the body of a girl who tried to demonstrate strength. Though it was becoming a bit harder to see some of the muscle in her forearms, as the pink had further stained her bare skin. Or so it seemed.

Nana had felt the most tingling sensations possible in both her arms and legs, though it had been far more intensified in her arms than anywhere else. _M-More in my arms? How much are they changing?!_ Her question was soon answered as she saw the stains in her skin take on a different form...becoming far more natural. Though not in the way she expected. She became far more horrified-though more so from a lack of understanding-once the aggressive bimbo had seen little pink hair follicles growing out of her arms and hands. _What the hell?! Am I becoming a werewolf?!_

“Don’t worry, this should be normal.” Momo assured her, lowering one of her hands down to her own legs to gesture towards her own furred legs as if to remind her sister what kind of transformation a Deviluke girl had the potential to undergo. Grown out enough to become visibly noticeable, yet short enough to not have a freakish look to their appearance. Such fur also started growing down on Nana’s own legs as well, and even felt the rear of her feet shift upwards as the feet reformed to have a more natural heel look like Momo had. The devilish girl smirked, happy with the result of a fellow succubus around to help further along the Harem plan.

Yet, despite her moans and squirms and even her visible arousal from the wet stain in the new bimbo’s panties, Nana continued to struggle as the last vestiges of her original mindset continued to fend off against any mental alterations. “Y-You’re not…”

“Hm? What’s that?”

“You won’t...m-make a slut out of me!” She brought one of her slime covered hands up and pushed against Momo, flailing her arms around helplessly in any attempt to escape. Her left hand pushed against Momo’s face, shoving the youngest sister away with surprising amounts of success. Nana looked down at her own hand, shocked but impressed with her newfound strength. “Wow. Guess I totally underestimated this transformation.” She said confidently, not at all questioning the use of the word “totally” when she hardly (or even never) used such a word before.

But Momo got back up, smiling. Smiling after Nana finally made some fruitful attempt at escape? If the older of the twins wasn’t already filled with fear before, what she felt now was almost the stuff of nightmares. But that wasn’t the worst part either. When Momo got back up to look the sibling in the eye, her makeup had absorbed the lotion-like ooze and altered in the process, spreading in a rather sinister appearance. It had changed color to a dark purple, and spread in different directions. If not before, she now had a more evil appearance to her face more.

And she loved it.

Momo leapt towards the older twin, pinning her in the bathtub to try and keep her from having any more escape attempts like a moment ago. Not again, not this time. Nana did continue to struggle, moving around helplessly again and again. The pig-tailed girl simply refused to admit there was no way out of this predicament. Though Momo wouldn’t have it, not allowing the new bimbo’s new strength to win out. “What good is that strength if you can’t muster any?~” The younger girl said as she reached down, grabbing her sister’s tail. Success.

Nana’s resistance had halted in it’s entirety, her entire body going numb as she felt her tail being squeezed and stroked endlessly. Again. Whenever she felt triumphant in any way, superior over her baby sister Momo, the latter would put her twin back in her place with a little humiliation via tailplay. And the worst part of it now was that it was hypersensitive, almost inducing orgasm just from being squeezed by the slime covered hand. Momo continued to stroke away at the tail, not even taking into account any unknown variables like the spiking sensation that appeared out of nowhere, pricking her fingers.

“Ouch!” Momo reeled her hand back, holding it in response to the bee sting like sensation. She wanted to question it, but the notion had been blurred out from her mind, as did most of her vision. “Wha...what was tha…?” She spoke, suddenly feeling a mix of both tiredness and spiked arousal. She enjoyed the latter feeling, stroking her own tail in response to her own horniness. But she desperately fought through the former feeling, wanting to stay awake and conscious long enough to ensure Nana could fall deep enough into sluttitude that she couldn’t climb her way out.

And surely enough there were some fruitful results, as through her blurry vision the younger twin noticed barbs and spines, most likely what stung her hand to begin with. That same sting that spiked her hormones to make her horny in an instant. _That could be an effective weapon.~_ The devilish twin thought to herself as she looked down upon her sister. _Guess she belongs in the harem more than either of us thought.~_ She leaned back down, her face now inches away from that of her sister’s, and her lips puckering up to practice a few techniques on the inexperienced sibling. _It’s time the little sis does some teaching of her own.~_

“What the hell?!”

Momo’s eyes widened in response to the sounds of the third voice interrupting her new experiment, and lifted her head up to a point where she could now be seen out of the empty bathtub. She was both happy and shocked to see the somehow resisting Kotegawa watching onward, horrified by the sight of her protege being turned into a slut like herself. Not only that, but turned by her own sister, an even worse taboo in and of itself. Momo would have to carefully talk her way out of this, unless she could somehow convince one of her own sister’s to help with explaining why this was such a good thing. But Yui didn’t care right now, and clearly demonstrated such as she said “You have some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Oh. Oh my god. Oh my f***ing god, where do I begin?
> 
> So the past few days I have had to hear my friend whine and complain about being in New York for a week, when that was something he personally had planned for a month. Even begging me to drive him back the very same night he arrived. I didn't drive him back that night, but I did on Saturday. And between that, and the stress and anxiety he was giving me in the time in between, I had been **SEVERELY** slow in writing out this new chapter in the process. I know anxiety shouldn't be a real excuse, and I am sorry.
> 
> And that's another thing, the time it took to complete this chapter. I couldn't work on this all in one go like I usually try to, the most that I got done in one go was the first half with Haruna and Rito, which I am glad I did as what they discussed will play a major factor later on. But the transformation...I am so, so, so, SO disappointed in my own work. But I have a quota to meet, and I know I could have done worse. However, I am open to edits if anyone thinks it needs to be changed or extended in any way.
> 
> Nana now falls prey to the bimbo strain, Momo showing more of her true colors thanks to her own infection. Has Haruna herself been afflicted by the bimbo slime? Is she worth trusting? STAY TUNED FOR MORE!...or don't, I can't tell you what to do.
> 
> Story by me  
> Art and inspiration by Annon


	24. Let's Have Some Fun

**Chapter 24: Let’s Have Some Fun**

Yui was absolutely appalled, disgusted, and a bit horny against her own wishes to be such. If being aroused when she knew how wrong it was had been bad enough. Now watching her protege, Nana Astar Deviluke, had succumbed to the bimbo strain much like everyone else in the house. Yui thought it would be different, that she could find comfort in some conversations with the one girl who was still herself. That the black haired girl would be able to find some reassurance in the words of the one girl who saw eye to eye with her. And all of that was robbed.

By a pink haired devil.

Momo had poked her head out of the empty bathtub, clearly interrupted by the intrusion of the pink wearing fuck doll. This would be a nuisance having Yui around, but it could be spun around to her advantage. She sat straight up in the tub, her face covered with the deepest, most red blush possible from the raw arousal as she pulled her older sister up as well. Her grip only tightened around the tail she pulled upon, deepening the piercing of the arousing spine into her skin, while simultaneously keeping Nana in a dazed and weakened trance.

“Hiya, Yui.” The youngest girl said casually, as though nothing were wrong or out of place at all. As if talking with sluts about being even sluttier in an already slutty scenario was the most normal thing a group of girls like them could possibly do together. “What’s up? Wanna join in? I know it’s a bit cramped, so maybe we can move to my room and-”

“I _won’t_ be joining you.” The tsundere refuted, trying to stand her ground in her placement of **not** joining in a threesome. ~~Even if Nana was a lot cuter in this form.~~ “Quite the opposite, I came to stop you. Not only are you committing such indecent acts, but your loud moaning is keeping everyone from sleeping!”

“Oh? Moaning like this?~” With the question in tow, Momo began licking the tip of her twin sister’s tail. The smaller sized bimbo moaned even louder, already having a hard time resisting to begin with and now was made even worse with highly intensified pleasure. She tried to look away, not wanting her eyes to be focused on any lewd visuals whatsoever. But Momo wouldn’t let the resisting slut look away, and used her free hand to hold onto Nana’s chin, forcing her to eye the pink clad slut standing in the doorway.

And it was working both ways too. Yui couldn’t even look away from the sight of a moaning Nana now that she had gotten a better look at her. The furred arms flailed away as if trying to grab onto Momo to pull her off, but only came across as aimless flailing about like a drunk flamingo. Yui noted a lot in the sight of her arms. The extra muscle that was piled onto small and petite arms, the fur grown out from her forearms, even the extended and blackened nails. As much as she hated to admit it, the discipline committee head was very turned on by this sighti. And she didn’t need anyone to keep her head facing towards this slutty sight.

Well...it couldn’t hurt to indulge a little. As long as she punished herself for indecent behavior, right?

The tsundere set aside her fears and restraints willingly this one time, and approached the bathtub to get closer towards her protege and help her along a little. If Nana’s situation was anything like Yui’s, then both girls were feeling very pent up right now and needed release. A strong release. Momo helped her sister up onto her feet and guided her out of the tub, wanting to take her somewhere that sex would feel more comfortable. But she refused to let go of the tail either, not wanting the aggressive sister to get away. At least not until said Deviluke sister gave in to her own carnal desires _willingly_.

“M-Momo?” The pig tailed girl asked, stuttering out as the sight of her senpai’s breast flesh started to envelop her vision with every step the latter girl took to get closer. “Wh-What’s going on? Wh-What are you doing?”

“You got your puss eaten out at dinner tonight by Kotegawa-san.” The devilish sister spoke with a load of growing arousal...but a subtle hint of malice. “It’s time you repay the favor, sis. Have a good meal of your own.” With that, the hand that had held onto Nana’s chin had gripped the back of her head and SHOVED it straight downwards, right into the black haired girls pussy. It was time for the carpet muncher to have her carpets torn up in turn. Yui however couldn’t handle the instantaneous waves of pleasure forced upon her, as she was forced backwards continuously from Momo’s constant force going on and on. The youngest deviluke sister kept pushing until all three had been moved out of the bathroom and into the living room of the Deviluke section of the house.

Yui had fallen backwards once she felt the couch behind her, her soft tuckus landing on the even softer cushions of the sofa. With no place left to be forced into, pushed into a corner, Momo had commenced the final push of her sister’s head and face into the soaking wet folds of the oldest girl in the present trio. Now that Nana had gotten a deeper taste of her older girl’s pussy, it became impossible NOT to give in to her urges. She began licking away, her mind unable to concentrate on any other course of action. And even from this one taste, had started growing to enjoy it. So good, so intoxicating.

Yui was unable to hide her joy from the ecstasy either, moaning in delight from the younger girl’s skill in pleasuring her nethers. Sure, it wasn’t nearly as skilled as what Yui could have given, that much was evident after the black haired slut demonstrated her own skill at dinner. But Nana was still young. Inexperienced. She could learn. _Maybe I can teach her!_ The slut thought to herself as a smile formed on her pinkened lips, clearly letting go of her original mindset a little as she let the pleasure get to her. _Fuck, she could really use a good fuck when my turn is over!_

Momo let go of her dear sister’s head, not wanting to be too forceful any longer on the duo and wanting even _more_ to see them act so whorish with so little force. To further their own paths down complete sluttitude on their own volition. To watch Nana eat out her senior student like she was learning the ways of lesbianism to it’s finest. To view Yui-who had been given _multiple_ labels across her body to emphasize her fall-getting eaten out and actually enjoying it. To just generally enjoy watching girls who were usually so uptight become lowly fucktoys who lived off of dick.

Momo leaned in closely to the black haired girl, her curled lips opening to speak to the older bitch. Yui turned her head slightly once she noticed the approaching alien, but could barely speak from the constant moaning. “You love what Nana’s doing to you, don’t ya?”

“Wh-What?”

“I mean, it should only make sense. A girl like her who looks up to you, and she’s going through all the effort just to pleasure _you_.” The girl said, manipulating the tsundere to be able to keep falling into lust. Tricking Yui into thinking something more bimbo-like in a much more natural way. And part of that was building up on Yui’s present state even further, exploiting the girl’s forced taste for color. “Not to mention, just look at her, and her bouncing, pretty pink pig-tails.”

“P-Pink pig-tails?...”

“That’s right. Pink. Your favorite color, the only color you know.” She brought more of the bimbo slime based lotion to her hand, pouring what little of what was left inside the container into her hands and bringing them up closer to the bimbo’s face for treatment. She rubbed her hands loosely against the cheeks and lips of her ~~victim~~ harem candidate, doing whatever she could to add onto the detail of the older girl’s face. “It _should_ be the only color, especially to a dumb fuck doll like you.”

“F...Fuck doll?...” No, not again. Not those tempting words again, especially now that she was already too horny as it was. “Wh-Why do you people...keep calling me thaaaat?~”

“Hm?...what do you mean ‘why’? Why do people call prime minister’s their leaders? Why do people call water a hydrating drink? Things like that are called such because that’s exactly what they are, it wouldn’t make sense to call them anything else. Just like it wouldn’t make sense to call you anything but a fuck doll.” Momo tried reasoning, trying to reach out to the more logical and sensable parts of Yui’s mind that still remained in order to convince her to give in. Even if the girl didn’t give in to the mental changes in their entirety now, it would break her little by little enough to ensure her inevitable break.

And even then, Yui could feel herself cracking as well. Her mind being a clear and stainless glass wall, and each slutty thought was some form of damage-a scratch or a crack in the glass, even a rather huge hole like her “fuck doll” trigger word. But enough damage, enough cracks or holes...and the whole thing could shatter.

But the fear of breaking wasn’t even a concern of hers right now. Far from it, in fact. Yui could only prioritize the reason that Momo had presented to her, and to some extent it made sense. Or at least it made enough sense to get her to give in to the more carnal desires, holding Nana’s head closer to the pussy to make the younger girl feel more at home in such a lewd area. It felt right, about as right as that tingling feeling in her face as it absorbed the ooze soaking into her face. The same ooze that prompted her lips to grow out more, exceeding Lala’s from when the princess had only had a second exposure. And that same ooze that had made her makeup so deep into her skin...it may have even been permanent.

But worries of such changes were but barely even afterthoughts, as Yui had given in to her deepening pleasure as the licking only got deeper. Nana’s lack of skill was being compensated by a long tongue that managed to reach deeper into the pussy lover’s pussy. So much so that orgasm had been reached sooner than expected, the black haired girl’s juices squirting out onto her student’s face. Nana didn’t bother pulling away, even smiling as she got sprayed with her senior’s cum. Momo smiled as well, leaning her face in closely to the sensitive bimbo Yui to be able to speak out one final sweet-nothing to her.

“A girl like her...should _belong_ to a fuck doll like yo-OOOUUUUU!!!” The girl screamed out, feeling a sudden jolt of pleasure overwhelm HER now instead. The devilsih girl hadn’t expected Yui to give in to the pleasure enough to go for another round herself, confused as to how the tsundere had even worked up the power to be able to keep her body going enough to grab Momo’s tail. But when the latter girl looked behind her, turning her head to look at the arm of her tail’s assailant, she didn’t see the jewelry clad hand she expected. One of tone and firmness, covered in short fur and squeezing with intent.

“Who belongs to _who_ now?”

“N-Nana?!” The younger twin moaned again, feeling her sister not only squeezing harder, but even starting to stroke the tail slowly but efficiently enough to stimulate her to new levels of ecstasy. It was usually the other way around. Momo had usually kept Nana at her mercy to be able to remind the older sibling who stayed on top whenever the (formerly) more petite girl tried to feel elevated in times she didn’t deserve to be. But now the tables were turned. Momo had turned her own sister into a monster, and had her pinned down for the. Most. Aggressive.   
Sex.

Nana had pushed her younger sister down to the ground, the couch was already occupied by a dazed and confused bimbo. No need to pressure her into further sex she couldn’t keep up with, and the pig tailed girl actually appreciated that. That she could take out her remaining sexual frustration on her good for nothing sister. She formed her hand into a fist, not even sure how one could do so with such long nails. But just the sight of the furred fist alone...Momo knew exactly what was coming. “N-Nana? Y-You can’t be…”

“You made. A big. Mistake.” The older twin spoke with a mix of confidence and aggression, She reeled back her arm as her smile only intensified. “I’m not a toy to you. Not anymore!” Her hand shot forward, like ammunition from a cannon right into it’s target that was not prepared in anyway for the barrage of powered/pained pleasure entering her body. Nana’s fisting only got worse, hitting the deepest her fist could possibly reach in her sister’s snatch. She wanted to make sure her own sister could feel just as sexually humiliated as she felt in that damn tub, in the living room. _Let’s see how YOU like being the bottom bitch! **I’m** the top slut around here!_

The fisting continued for a few minutes, probably longer than it should have gone for. A small part of Momo, the more perverse part, began to enjoy it. And Nana herself had gotten carried away with how damaged her mind was from the effects of the slimey lotion. Though it was so bad that she couldn’t even consider it damage. As far as she could possibly be concerned, her current body was now her new norm. The way she should have been all along. She had enjoyed that idea so much that it was the only thing her newly sluttified mind was focused on right now. So focused that she didn’t even realize how much time had gone by, how many orgasms she may have forced out of the now exhausted Momo.

Yui got up off her seat on the couch, rubbing her head from the daze. She felt tired again. The efforts from sex with Nana had tired her out, so much so that she could probably fall right back to sleep if the school girl made her way back to the guest bedroom. But hopefully she could sleep through the sounds of moaning and screaming. Yui Kotegawa looked to her right, watching the Deviluke sisters going at it (or rather watching one go at it while the other took it like a bitch). Nana had looked like she was actually enjoying her new state of being, a mindset that had been the complete opposite of the one Yui remembered seeing when she first walked in on the duo in the bathroom. _So_ much had happened in such a short amount of time.

“Yep...it’s gonna be a _loooong_ talk tomorrow…”

* * *

A young red head had walked up the last steps of the apartment complex before she arrived at her own floor. She was happy as she could be, knowing the young woman wasn’t going to spend the night alone. In her arms she had carried up a new friend. Not a person injured that needed to be carried though, but an animal small enough to be carried like a purse poodle. The pink ball of ooze sat comfortably in her arms. Comfy. The first time it could use that word since it had met Lala, and people like that were already one in a million based off the creature’s experience.

“Here we go, little guy.” The red haired girl spoke up as she walked up to one door in particular, the one leading to her OWN apartment. “Consider this your new home until we can find you a better place to live.” Better place? The creature perked its head up in response to hearing such a proposition. What could be better than remaining in the comfort of a friend who had already promised to care for it unconditionally? It was prepared to stay with this girl for a while, and stay in her apartment as she reached to pull out her keys. Once she did, she inserted them into the doorknob marked with a tenant name.

Kurosaki.

The young girl Mea opened up the door and walked her new friend inside, revealing a rather beautifully decorated apartment for one. When she and Nana had become closer friends, the latter girl had offered to decorate and get new furnature for her friend to make her home feel more like a home. Which was actually rather helpful and kind considering that the first time the animal loving Deviluke came to visit, the apartment was about as empty as a nun’s undergarments. But now it was a livelier looking home, thanks to the efforts of friendship, a virtue Mea didn’t even know existed thanks to the teachings of Nemesis.

She set down the slime creature on the couch, hoping it would be comfortable somewhere other than a person’s arms. It settled down, nestling in between two soft cushions, showing thanks to it’s host with some rather bubbly appearance and happy sounding(?) squishing noises. The girl smiled in response to it’s...unusual sounding gratitude. “Don’t worry about it, little guy. Just doing what Nana-san taught me.” The red haired bio weapon reached down to pet the little creature, showing her OWN appreciation for it’s simple company. “I’m gonna be right back, I need to see what I have for food real quick.”

With that, Mea Kurosaki moved to her kitchen to see what she had available in her fridge. Or, more accurately, what seemed like it’d be safe to be consumed by a miniaturized version of The Blob. “Let’s see...cookies? No, too sugary. Chocolate?...it could be allergic like a dog. Hmm...I guess he’s probably thirsty first and foremost.” She reached in and grabbed a few water bottles, not knowing how many she’d even need. Hopefully only one, and that was assuming this creature even consumed water to begin with.

With that, the young girl made her way back over to her living room and check up on her special house guest. It seemed to have made itself comfortable on the sofa, though Mea was rather upset with HOW comfortable it got. The bimgoo seemed to have spread some of its essence, the excess slime, into the cushions of the couch. “Hey! Do you know how hard it is to get that cleaned?” The creature looked up at the girl as she scolded it, then suddenly looking back down in a bit of shame. It had felt bad for making the nice girl upset, even if it was only trying to make a comfy place even comfier.

Mea started to feel a bit sad for the creature, it’s cute charm winning her over. She smiled to make the bimgoo feel a little better, hoping it would lighten up a bit. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can clean it out.” It didn’t become happy again, unsure of how to feel about it’s new friend cleaning up the slime, but it’s sadness had vanished knowing the nice girl wasn’t mad at it. “Look, why don’t you get a drink real quick?...you _do_ drink water, right?” The slime tilted it’s head in confusion, unsure of what the nice girl meant until it looked over to it’s left to see past her. On the coffee table was a glass bowl filled with water like a food bowl for a pet.

“How about you try some, see how you like it, while I clean up the mess?” Mea reached for the creature, lifting it out of it’s slimed haven of couch cushions and setting it down on the table to make way. It was a little saddened again, but kept quiet knowing what may come. The red head got paper towels and started wiping away, starting with at least soaking up the slime that hadn’t completely soaked in deep. But it wouldn’t come up. Much to Mea’s dismay, it only seemed to spread across the surface and soak in deeper. “What the heck? What IS this stuff?”

Rather than gaining an answer to her question, only more questions were raised as she saw the red cushion change colors, turning brighter into a similar shade of pink as the ooze, and the color only spreading. Spreading into parts of the couch that hadn’t even been touched by slime yet. “Whoa...wonder how the slime did _that_.” She said to herself, as though the creature sitting on the coffee table behind her wasn’t even there. There was a lot to find out about this new ooze and where it came from. But unlike everyone else, Mea had a way of finding out.

Assuming the creature was sentient.

The girl looked away from the pinkening sofa for a moment, realizing it could affect more than just furniture as she saw the very same paper towels she had tried cleaning up with were also affected. They had absorbed enough power from the slime that they too had turned a similar shade of pink, but there was an even larger abundance of ooze that there was too much to be absorbed into the paper. Enough to squeeze out and dump into a small cup. Mea looked into the slime, and got curious. It was a pretty color, and it seemed to have an unusual effect on inanimate object. But the second generation bio weapon had also wondered what kind of effect it would have on people.

“Well...only one way to find out.” And find out she did, as she leaned in to the fabric and committed one of her favorite fetishes with the ooze. Licking. Liquid like this wasn’t her favorite thing to caress her tongue over, but it had a sugary sweet taste that made her only want more. And more. The girl couldn’t stop licking, and loved it. “What is this?” She asked herself, only able to speak occasionally through her series of licks. “Why can’t I *lick* stop licking *lick* this gunk?! *lick* Why is it *lick* so goooooood?!” And her words held true, as she was unable to bring herself to stop licking up the ooze from the towel. It was so pleasant, so addicting, that her mind was only focused on coating her tongue in the gunk, not even bothering to notice that said tongue had extended through all the licking.

And that tongue. Had she even known about the bimbos walking around Sainan in the past 2 days, Mea would have known about some standards set for the female body’s transformation. She would have known about what kind of qualities were normal for a bimbo body, and what would seem unusually larger for a certain girl. If someone like Kotegawa with her perfect pussy licking tongue were around for comparison, one could notice that Mea had easily reached almost twice that length. A true monster of a tongue. How could it have gotten so big? Too much attention from the slime? Her nanomachines going haywire from bimgoo exposure? Or perhaps her own willingness to indulge in her own fetish that the tranformation focused on enhancing it? Perhaps all of the above.

All the red haired bimbo to be knew was she couldn’t get enough.

Mea looked behind her once she had licked her paper towel clean, hungrily eyeing the source of her new form that would come in time. Or maybe sooner, depending on the cooperation of this slimey cutie. How could it have such abilities? What was the extent of it? What purpose? “Hehehe...Nana-san would probably be able to talk to you to know what you are with no problem. But me…” The girl smiled to herself, that smile only setting off something in the bimgoo. Not exactly fear of the redhead, but unease. Like there was something uncomfortable about to happen. “Fortunately, I have ways of getting MORE than just words.~”

Out of nowhere, Mea’s braid lifted itself upward like a prehensile limb, not unlike a tendril or tentacle. Though it’d be more accurate to compare it to Yami’s tranformation, as they were the same powers, though Mea’s were more upgraded. Her own powers allowed her to generate energy based weapons, her hair even turning into cannons. But there was one power in particular she had, one that was unique to her. One that allowed the second gen bio weapon to look into the minds of others, similar to how the bimgoo could look into those of its victims.

Psycho Dive.

The tip of the braid reached forward, touching the slime critter right between it’s eyes in the hopes that there was some kind of mind to tap into (it was hard to tell if it had a mind without any clear indication of a brain). An energy flowed between the two for a moment, it was impossible to tell what was going on in between them. But the mental link didn’t last long however, as Mea was knocked back from a kinetic force seperating them, the same force causing the bimgoo to be knocked off the table and onto the floor. Mea rubbed her head in slight pain...but smiled.

“So many secrets…” She spoke out loud, directly conversing with the creature upon realizing it’s intelligence. It was not only smart, but it didn’t even realize HOW smart it was. How much it’s own origin mattered. But Mea now understood, and wanted to indulge in it’s faults. “Don’t worry. I know you only wanted to have a little fun.” The slime creature got back up on the coffee table, curious as to what the girl could possibly mean by that. It had to hear more, but was met instead with sight. Sight of a girl trying to strip herself naked, as the younger of the bio weapons removed each individual piece of her Sainan High uniform until there were no garments covering her body. “Now’s your chance. I’m eager to play too.~”

The bimgoo was completely taken aback, surprised by this sudden development. This girl, Mea as she seemed to call herself in her mind, had the same mental connecting powers as the creature did. She was able to peak into the slime’s mind with no problem whatsoever, looking into it’s past and history...and still readily accepted the pink ball of goop like it was still just a friend or a pet? This was a far different reaction that it was expecting. The nice pink haired lady accepted the bimgoo’s presence, but she didn't know any better. This girl Mea...she knew everything.

Perhaps this would be the first real friend.

The bimgoo leapt into the redhead’s chest, the latter catching the former in her arms and holding it close to her chest as it nuzzled into her bosom in the hopes of giving her more than what she asked for. Friends deserved the best, didn’t they? And even Mea knew that, as she was acknowledging this critter as the first real friend she was able to make in a long time. It had been a while since Yami had accepted the red haired teen as her younger sister, and even longer since she had met Nana. A slime creature could count as a friend too, didn’t it? Especially one with benefits like these. “Oh, we are going to get along **so** well.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Would you look at that? The first chapter in who knows how long that took less than 7 days to upload? AND on an overtime night. Guess I'm either getting better, or am rushing. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Wanted to take a quick break from more transformations this time, just a quickie on sex and buildup for the events to come (mwa ha ha). Nana falls into the place of a bimbo much faster and much deeper than expected. Maybe now Yui has someone else to help encourage her OWN fall. And speaking of that, more will come of that in the future. Yui has broken a little more, giving in to sexual urges with little to know fight this time around. She's starting to find sense and reason in sex, now it's only a matter of time before she takes it out of DESIRE and-as an endpoint-NECESSITY. And finally...the next chapter will introduce a new piece in the game entirely.
> 
> As a side note, I REEEAAALLY wanna write the next chapter for Tearju! DAMN YOU, ANNON! DAMN YOU FOR MAKING HER SO DAMN SEXY LOOKING!
> 
> Nana 1.0  
> Yui 1.5  
> Mea 0.1(?)
> 
> Story by me  
> Art and Inspiration by Annon


	25. Gizmos 'n' Bimbos

Chapter 25: Gizmos 'n' Bimbos

Haruna looked around, trying desperately to find her way around the unfamiliar territory. Assuming one could even call this territory, or even reality for that matter. This world around her was one that the purple haired girl had never seen before, a world so bright and colorful (though I think you all know what color it is by now) that it only brought out her darker hair color that much more. So much so it would make her the center of attention to anyone else in the room. Wait...was there anyone else here?

“Helloooo?!” The class rep called out into the pink void, desperate to find out what this place was if it was even real. “Is anyone there?!” No response. No one else seemed to be in here, none that were visible anyway. Just her all alone, in a warm light surrounding her from all directions at one. It was comforting, staying in a realm like this (whatever this world was), the way the pink light even seemed to create a warm and blissful sensation. But there was still enough unease within Haruna to keep herself from _enjoying_ that bliss. Unease from not only the unknown, but the isolation. The idea that she was here alone. No other comfort, no other words, just a scared and confused girl in a world that seemed more fitting for a…

“A bimbo…”

The moment the teen put two and two together, she smacked herself in the head for not seeing it sooner. Pink, bliss, basically anything that seemed to describe Lala. It was almost a shock that Haruna hadn’t felt even a little dizzy or ditzy from the light. Though it wasn’t even changing her, to be fair. In fact, all it was doing that she had picked up on was warming her body to relax her. That much was working, and knowing that it was a similar power to a bimbo was somewhat reassuring in the sense that it was no longer unknown. But there was still something more. Something unsettling. _Why_ was she having a bimbo world dream? Haruna hadn’t been exposed yet. The most she had gotten was ingesting a minor amount from her meal that Mikan slipped in, and even then that wasn’t enough to cause any changes whatsoever. So why? Why was Haruna seeing this vision? Why had she been brought to such a bright world?...what was that sweaty smell?

Haruna could vaguely make out a shape forming in front of her, an object forming in what looked like a great distance. But in reality, once the girl looked closer, she realized it was right in front of her. The major giveaway was a long object pointing out right in front of her, the tip only a foot away from her face. But through the fogginess of the surrounding area, it was hard to identify the source of the long object. But the long rod...even with her in experience with men, Haruna was old enough and educated enough to know and recognize the shape. Long, hard, and topped with a mushroom tip. The biggest, longest, and...kind of hot dick she had ever laid eyes on.

“You wanna try some, Haruna?”

That voice...it couldn’t be. Haruna tried staring off into the still forming shape in the distance, only to see the source was only a couple feet in front of her. A man. The smiling face and scraggly orange hair she recognized from seeing on a day to day basis, it now looked down at her in a half expectant manner. “You wanna try some, Haruna?” The boy parroted the question, slowly stroking the monster cock’s base, the shaking motion of his hands only drawing in the girl’s eyes to look. Once her attention was brought to the bottom of the cock, she was able to notice enormous testicles, almost the size of fruits. Apples? Oranges? Grapefruits?!

But her attention was shifted once more, this time to the underside of her eyelids as she had to shut her eyes to defend that part of her face from a sudden rush of white liquid shooting out into her face. Somehow, Rito had been forced into a much quicker, and surprisingly strong orgasm as he released one of the biggest loads in his life right into the face of his first crush. Haruna couldn’t believe what he was doing, intentionally acting so indecent in this scenario. The girl had realized this was mostly just a vision, but still couldn’t believe even dream Rito would fall this far. Was it BECAUSE it was a vision? Or had it been a warning of something? Perhaps, what Rito would _become_?

As the cock finished hosing the girl down, Haruna opened her eyes again and looked herself over to inspect the “damage”. Not just her face, but her entire body had been covered head to toe in thick white cum. Cum in her face dripping from her cheeks and lips, jizz dripping from her breasts and into her cleavage, spooge slipping down her legs and in between her feet. The spunk that had fell to the floor was forming a small pool around her, she could feel the thick liquid in between her toes. And she couldn’t get it out.

 _Wait...my toes? Where are my…_ The girl looked down to her feet, seeing they were completely bare. No socks, no shoes, not even high heels for a bimbo dream. Not only that, the rest of her body had been completely unclothed as well! Completely unbimbofied and naked for all to see, Haruna covered up her body with her hands in vein, the only other cover for her body being the thick layers of cum that had spread across her skin. _R-Rito, you wouldn’t actually do this! W-Would you?_

But then the smaller girl felt hands reach around from behind her, long pink nails delicately tracing over her neck causing the petite girl to jump in surprise. But there was only so much she could jump with the new girl from nowhere grabbing her from behind. Not only that, but large mounds were pressing into her backside, two of the largest breasts that the class rep had ever felt. Much larger than Lala or Yui who had been the largest girls she had seen. She could tell from the feeling, but couldn’t tell who it was because of them. But the teen did realize who it was as soon as she heard the ditzy voice behind her. “You wanted this, didn’t you?~”

“L...Lala-san?”

“You wanted to help bimbos feel welcome, to make sure they were happy.” The alien princess said from behind while continuously stroking Haruna’s face, gently rubbing her crush’s spooge into the pours like a whorish lotion. “You know...seeing you like this makes _me_ happy”

“Wh-What?!” Haruna wanted to protest at that statement, confused as to what could prompt Lala to have fallen this deep. But before she could get anything more out, Rito got some of his OWN out. Or rather, got something else out, as his dick kept shooting out more thick semen out onto the girl as he continued masturbating and showing no signs of stopping. He kept spraying cum right into the innocent girl’s face, drenching her further and enlarging the pool beneath her. She had almost felt like she was going to drown in cum.

And yet, she couldn’t resist.

“You don’t need to fight it, Haruna.” Lala spoke, sounding both sweet and seductive in her tone of voice. She wanted to sound as appealing as possible to her cute little bestie. “It feels wonderful and you know it. You said you’d support me, but you can’t do it without knowing what it’s like. To be horny. To be slutty...to be a bimbo!~” The princess started kissing way from behind, her plump lips pressing away at Haruna’s shoulder, neck, and cheek. But the closer Lala got to her friend’s face, the closer the latter girl was to seeing something off, something so different about the Lala she knew before.

Heart eyes.

Lala’s pupils in their entirety had been replaced with bright pink hearts, an appearance that only reflected her blissful, happy, and lustful lifestyle that overtook the princess of Deviluke. And that plump lipped smile only helped to enforce her appearance as such. And those eyes. Those oddly cute and pretty eyes. They kept staring into those of Haruna, the latter girl paralyzed in both fear and arousal. “Don’t deny it. You like us like this don’t you?” She asked, gently rubbing the cute girls face as now both girls were getting showered with inhuman levels of cum. And the more it sunk in, the more it continued to flood around the duo of girls up to their ankles now, the more Haruna realized that it felt...nice. Still very wrong, but just as nice. “Say it hun. Say it.”

“Say...what?”

“What you wanna be. It’s ok, no one will judge you here. Just say. You want. To be…”

* * *

“A BIMBO!!”

Haruna woke with a sense of urgency, the sudden change of pace in her dream that only accelerated prompting her to awaken like it was a nightmare that got to the scariest part. But there wasn’t much to be terrified in a dream like this, except the fear of losing one’s self. Haruna shook her head, unsure if she could fight off this sudden strain. It started with a simple makeout session in school with Lala, and now lewd thoughts kept coming to her with no warning. The fact that Mikan had to slip that damn ooze into everyone’s meals… She brought a hand to her forehead, sighing in discontent. _Is that what you felt, Rito?_ The class rep thought to herself. _Is this the sensation you kept telling me about?..._

“What was that about bimbos?”

Haruna blushed as she realized she just uttered the word “bimbo” out of nowhere with someone else in the room. She looked off to the right of the bed she had been laying in-Lala’s bed-and saw a naked girl just sitting hunched over working on...something. Well, there were no slapping noises, so that ruled out _one_ activity she could have been doing. Lala had seemed to be unclothed, the only cover being her bright pink hair dropping down in front of her, which was enough to show off her backside. The first time it had been able to be seen since 1.0 transformation. _Well, at least some things are familiar. No weird looking Lala and...wait…_

Lala was a purely innocent girl by nature, the only exception _now_ being a need to suck cock and eat puss. Other than that, it was hard to tell the old personality apart from the new. But the gap between the two was growing exceptionally as the pink haired girl had kept changing. The last time Haruna saw Lala change on the school rooftops the day before, she had barely changed physically. Or so it appeared. But the changes seemed to be more subtle, hard to notice at first glance. With a blanket of hair now out of view and allowing the non-bimbo to look at Lala’s backside, Haruna could see dark tattoo’s marked on the upper back. Tattoo’s of wings. Demon wings that seemed to match the tail. What else had changed? What could Lala have undergone?...were her remaining changes _more_ subtle? Changes of the mind?

“Um...Haruna? Are you ok?” The pink haired beauty had to call the shy girl’s attention back, the latter seeming too distracted to answer the first time. Haruna shook her head once she had been snapped back to reality, wanting to hear what her friend would have to say. She shouldn’t have let herself get so distracted in the first place, even if the wing markings were so out of place. “Hehehe, staring off into space, are ya?”

“Lala-san...how long have you had tattoos?”

“Huh?” The ditz tilted her head, confused as to what her friend could possibly be talking about. Genuine confusion sprawled across her face as the girl looked herself over, getting up from her crouching position to look over her body to search for Haruna’s acclaimed tattoo’s. But there was no signs of anything else on her bare skin, nothing out of place aside from the bimbo changes Lala had _already_ underwent. “What are you talking about? I don’t have anything.”

“On your back. You could see it in a mirror.”

“Silly Haruna, people can’t see their backs. Necks don’t turn that far back.” Lala said as though she was a mother playing along with her child’s ramblings about something silly they had said. Haruna couldn’t believe how much the princess was in denial about this sudden changes, but then again it’s not like she had any way of showing Lala those changes either. But then a thought occurred. Had Lala’s denial been yet another result of her changes? Had her mind been altered to be able to fight back any idea that there was anything wrong. Not that Lala would have minded to begin with, but the Earth girl didn’t know what to make of it or how to help.

But then the girl looked away, a deep blush upon her face once she realized Lala had been unclothed and standing there the entire time for Haruna to gaze upon the nude body. It was a beautiful body indeed, one which most girls would be rather jealous of, but Haruna couldn’t stare at it for too long without dying of embarrassment. Or getting aroused herself. But before looking away, the non-bimbo just got a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of some white and pink objects on the floor. The white being a clear indication it was one of Lala’s weapons, a signature color for her. But the pink...it would soon be yet another part of her calling card. “L-Lala-san, what are those?!”

“Huh?...Oh! I got up early cause I got brainstorming some ideas for new inventions!” Lala bent back down to pick them all up, and set them down on her bed without even bothering to clothe herself first. She looked back up to see Haruna was still looking away, her arms lifted to cover her eyes as if to try and respect Lala’s decency (as if there was any of that left). Lala reached up and pulled one of the arms down, allowing Haruna’s eyes to meet with her own. “Silly billy, you can’t see my inventions if you cover your eyes.~”

Haruna’s blush intensified, looking from her friend’s eyes towards deep and vast cleavage. Yet another perk of being a bimbo that the purple haired girl had mixed feelings about. But the Earth teen couldn’t voice such worries, too distracted by the way the orbs just wobbled in front of her. “Here, let me show you some stuff.” Lala said, sorting through many of her electronics, oblivious to her best friend’s obvious dismay. The princess started with an odd looking bracelet, though the hole looked too small to fit onto a wrist.

“This one is more for me.” Lala said, smiling proudly as she showed off the fruits of her labor. “I call it Aku-Aku Pleasure Kun! It’s a vibrator ring for Deviluke tails! I just have to slide it on and then turn it on with a remote control, and I get to feel good in my tail!~”

“W...Wait, remote control? Tail?” Haruna muttered, wanting to better understand the machine that Lala developed. Or even understand it at all for that matter. “I thought touching your tail made you weak. Why make something specifically for your tail? And why give it a remote control instead of putting the switch on the ring itself?”

“Well, have you ever felt what it was like to just **shove** a nice, hard dildo up your pussy to go from zero to a hundred?” Haruna blushed even deeper, a feat she thought impossible by this point, and stuttered out incoherent words in an attempt to give a proper response. “Well, that’s what it feels like when someone grabs my tail, and it’s **awesome**! So I gotta have a way to pleasure it!~” She said happily, far more ecstatic about the idea of exploiting her new sensitivity. “But I gotta have a remote control cause the ring is too small for a switch.”

 _So if someone else were to get the remote, they could just keep it on without Lala’s consent?_ Haruna thought to herself, recalling a time Rito had to help Tearju-sensei get a machine from the plant girl Celine, a device that allowed the user to tap the screen and it would somehow massage a person’s body depending on what part of the screen was tapped. If someone like that, or someone with actual intentions, were to get their hands on that remote… _Well...at least Lala seems comfortable with it?_ Lala put away the ring, pulling out her D-Dial to store the machine she didn’t need at the moment. However, something Haruna observed was that Lala only stored the vibrator alone, not the remote. In fact, she never saw the remote at all. _Oh dear...did she lose it?_

Next, the pink haired girl reached and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of mix between goggles and glasses. Glasses in the sense of how they rested on a person’s face by primarily resting on the ears and the nose, but goggles in the sense that the eye pieces were rather large and thick. And of course, the lense’s were thick, pink, and in the shapes of hearts. This theme was getting old fast for the girl untouched by the bimbo strain, but still rolled with it anyway. “I call this one Bim-Bim Vision Kun! It can show the wearer the bimbo potential a girl has, calculating how big a girl can grow and from how much slime they get exposed to!”

“R...Really?” Haruna’s curiosity had been piqued, wanting to know something she knew was going to be either really good or really bad. The question the Earth girl had in her mind was close to creeping out of her lips, but was scared to voice such an inquiry. Like opening Pandora’s box, if Pandora got the box from fuck hungry sluts of gods. But the question couldn’t be left unanswered, and so Haruna finally spoke up. “Can you...see how it’d change me?...”

“Sure!” Lala said enthusiastically, not at all paying any mind to the idea of Haruna’s inquiry to a hypothetical. To her, it was exactly that. Hypothetical. There had not been even an inkling in her blurred mind that Haruna could be asking out of a desire to be a bimbo. Not that she thought the Earth girl wouldn’t want to be a bimbo, mind you. In fact, thought was the one thing that wasn’t there, her brain too short circuted for most form of thought. Ah, the wonders of how a bimbo could possibly function.

Lala lifted up the goggles, and adjusted them to her face to stay fitting and wouldn’t fall off. Haruna giggled, the tension and embarrassment from the situation dropped a little by how silly the eldest Deviluke sibling looked with just wide heart shaped lenses over her eyes. It was kind of cute, and it almost made the girl look a bit more blissful than she did on her own. Though that was fading fast in an obvious way, as Lala’s smile had shifted downwards in what the Earth girl could only guess was confusion or disappointment. “Something wrong?”

“It...it’s not scanning you properly. It should be telling me stuff like how big your tits would get, or how much makeup would fit on your face. But it’s like it can’t tell.”

“That’s...odd. Maybe it’s got a bug?”

“I don’t know. It’s just you. It’s scanning random objects just fine.”

“Objects?...can I try?”

“Sure!” Lala’s smile returned, she took off her goggles rather quickly for something that had been so tightly adjusted to her face. Based on how tight it looked on the bimbo, it was actually kind of surprising to see it hadn’t messed up her pink eye shadow. She handed them to her best friend, who took the goggles with a bit of shaking in her hand from anticipation, unsure of how using a bimbo type device would affect her if at all. Just from a bit of kissing and the smallest drops of slime, she had already gotten a lewd dream. If she starts using bimbo tech… “Um...Haruna? Are you ok?”

“Wh...Wha?”

“You were staring off again, just looking at the goggles. Do you need me to show you how to adjust them?”

“N-No, I got it.” She had shifted the ear rests to fit on her and lifted them towards her face. Even before getting them ON her face, Haruna could still see the fine amount of detail that was enhanced by the hi tech of the lenses as she could already see small numbers on each piece of glass like it was a super computer. But at the same time, it may also impair her vision as everything would look pure pink. Still, as long as she could see, there shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Haruna latched them on, letting them sit on her face and seeing the world through a literal new viewpoint.

With the gear tightly locked in and in place, Haruna felt somewhat empowered (in a very weird way) to have such a high tech piece of machinery in her hands for fun. She looked around the bedroom, already observing the kinds of changes Lala was referring to. A few decorations around the room already appeared to have some outlines around them from the goggles highlighting them for...something. She eyed an old photo of Lala and her mother-pre bimbofication-and then numbers appeared next to the photo, shifting higher and lower, as if making some kinds of calculations. There were two sets of numbers, one of them on top and one below. The top one was labelled “Reactant Required”, referring to how much slime must be needed to induce the necessary change, and the lower labelled “Estimated End” which must have been the calculation of how much the object or person would be changed.

Suddenly, the shifting and changing numbers halted which came as a quick shock to the teen girl. The Required Reactant indicator gave the numbers 0119, a rather small amount of synthesized bimbo needed to induce a change. And said change would result in the Estimated end being a 1308. Most likely a very lewd change to the image itself, altering it to be one of both Lala and her mother as bimbos and making out, or groping each other, or who knows what? A rather disturbing but hot result, and an even more impressive machine. “Wow. This thing really _is_ a great machine, Lala-san!”

“Thanks, I’m glad you think so. But there’s still the problem of scanning a person. Like I said, it’s scanning objects just fine, right?”

“Yes it is. Maybe if I scan you?” And with that, the Earthling followed up on her idea and turned her head, allowing her to look back at her best friend from another world. The scanning of the Devilukian princess began, as both numbers were reset and started up again, climbing upwards to calculate how much she could possibly change. If Lala’s body hadn’t changed that much from her last exposure, then it could be an indicator for something unpredictable. It was better to know the end result now in order to prepare for it ahead of time and...and…

What _was_ the end?!

Her mind had wandered so far off from the thought, Haruna hadn’t realized that the numbers had been climbing for a good 30 seconds, and seemed to still be going up! The Estimated End was even higher than the Required Reactant, almost TRIPLE in numbers. 5000, 7000, even up to over 9000! How much higher could it go?! There was no way to know, and maybe even never would there be a way to tell, as the numbers stopped at 9999, and flashed red right there. Or only for 3 seconds, before the numbers were replaced with bold text that red only a few simple words.

**IMPOSSIBLE TO MEASURE**

And then busted, short circuiting and frying right there on the poor girl’s face. It sparked outward for a moment, allowing Lala to tell it had busted. She “eeped” in horror and shock in reaction, and pulling the goggles off of her friend to be sure the purple haired girl was unharmed. “Haruna! Are you ok?! What happened?!”

Haruna rubbed her head, unsure of what she had just seen. There wasn’t even a shape to observe, no final calculation, no endgame result. Just those words-despite seeing them for only two literal seconds-had been burned into her mind. _Impossible to measure?..._ She thought to herself, somewhat scared for the future of Lala’s fall into sluttiness. _Lala...what’s gonna happen to you?..._

“Haruna?!”

“I...I think you’re right...maybe it can’t scan people right.” She said, only telling a half truth as she was unsure of whether or not that calculation was even right at all. She had hoped it was wrong, not wanting to see Lala become so big that she’d be weighed down by her own breasts and becoming literally mindless as she was used solely for sex...and then shook her own head, realizing that the class rep had actually let herself imagine such a perverse idea about her best friend. “M-Maybe the machine needs more work…”

“Aww…ah well, I can always make repairs when we get back.” Lala said as she stored the Bim Bim Vision Kun in her D-Dial, keeping it in digital space until it was deemed necessary to bring them back out. The pink haired girl had also begun storing the various other mechanisms in the phone-like device, not wanting to take a chance with any of her other machines with Haruna there. But then a thought occurred to the purple haired girl, one which she had a surprisingly delayed reaction to despite the circumstances.

“Wait, what? What do you mean by ‘get back’? Where are you going?”

“We. Where are _we_ going. And don’t you remember? You said you’d go clothes shopping with me today, you promised me last night.”

“I did?” Haruna thought back, long and hard to the events and conversations of last night. There was dinner, Mikan’s erotic trap, the orgy...and then talk of getting clothes for Yui. And the unbimboed girl recalled agreeing to go out of unwillingness to refuse Lala’s wishes like a mother who just “can’t say no to that face”. “I guess I did...alright, then I just need to get clothed and we can get breakfast.”

“Yay!” The girl dropped most of what she had in her arms, various inventions yet to be stored falling back onto the bed and sitting there, while one remained in her right hand. A strange alien looking pistol, one which looked like something out of a 50’s or 60’s low budget sci-fi film. But she didn’t do anything with it, it just sat in her hand as the girl reached forwards to give Haruna the biggest, tightest, most friendliest hug she could give in excitement for the day and appreciation for her friend. Haruna blushed in embarrassment, though compared to most things she was embarrassed by this morning alone, she had welcomed this hug with open arms...literally.

But the hug was quickly broken up by a loud banging noise, both girls alerted and shocked by the sound of a door slamming against a wall as it was swung open with force. Swung by the only boy in the house as he seemed to be visibly upset about something. But before he could even get a word out, before either girl could even _see_ how unhappy he looked, Lala dropped the gun she had been holding in her hand from the surprise, and it landed with a thud on the solid ground. Normally, one would think it would be relatively ok, but this is a harem series and the male protagonist is in the room, what do _you_ think is gonna happen?

The moment the pistol hit the ground, it shot off and happened to hit Rito faster than he could even register Lala even had it out to begin with. He twitched a bit from the impact of the blast, before said impact created a large pink smokescreen around the boy. Pink. A color Haruna recognized as part of a theme, and her heart sank once her mind connected the dots. “L...Lala-san?”

“Yes, Haruna?”

“Is that gun...supposed to make bimbos?”

“No!...I mean, I tried to make it like that, but couldn’t get it to work.” And with that, the purple haired girl sighed a breath of relief knowing her crush wouldn’t become a mindless cocksucker himself. “Though, there is a chance he could come out a bimbo! I could still get the gender changing function to work fine!”

“Gender changing...Lala, is that your gender gun?!”

“Boy Girl Change Kun? Yep!~” Haruna sighed again, this time from discontent once again. Rito would be transformed into a girl once again for...who knows how many times now? Too many. Ah well, at least it operated on a timer, maybe he could change back before being exposed to anything bimboey. Not like some girls would LET Rito stay a girl, especially if it meant giving up thier favorite cock.

But then, something peculiar, unpredicted. Some of the pink fog dissipated, showing off the confused and coughing boy on all fours as he was knocked to the ground from the force of the blast. And much to both girl’s surprise, he was still a he. The same scruffy hair, the same bland face of a boy, the same upper body shown off through what _did_ dissipate from the mist. Rito had still been Rito, not his female counterpart Riko. While he seemed somewhat happy knowing he hadn’t changed, Lala did give off a _very_ disappointed sounding “aww”, as she didn’t get a chance to see Riko again. “Aww! Did Change Kun malfunction? Where’s Riko-chan?”

Rito opened his mouth to answer, wanting to throw out some words about how wrong it was for the princess to _want_ his female counterpart to come out instead. There were certainly a few choice words to throw out. But before he could even get a word out, another voice spoke up. A voice he, Lala, and even Haruna had recognized, though they all knew it couldn’t be who they thought it was. It was impossible. If Rito was still here, there was no way the familiar sounding female voice could even be speaking as she said...

“What are you talking about? It worked fine...and why are you on me, Lala?”

The rest of the fog faded away, clearing away to show the lower half of Rito that had been hidden the longest out of everything else there. But not only had be still been a boy downstairs...there was someone else near his own downstairs. A girl. An orange haired girl, small and cute face, and surprisingly large breasts that nearly rivaled Kotegawa before the black haired girl had become a bimbo. And she had been pinned down by Rito from above, one hand pressing into her breast as the other had been right into her virgin vagina. Her exposed vagina. It was only then, Rito realized this girl was naked.

He pushed himself off the girl, giving her the space she needed to get back up on her own. Under normal circumstances, had this been any other girl, Rito’s need to get off would have been mostly out of respect for the female’s personal space (and even fear of being attacked). But this was different. He was scared, confused, as was the very girl he had gotten away from. They looked into each others eyes, and saw the same fear, the same confusion...the same _everything_

Lala and Haruna could only watch on in disbelief at the sudden shift in tone, going from invention testing, to going back to old shenanigans like the old days, to suddenly seeing what was technically two of the same person looking each other in the eyes. Lala was the first to speak up, as Haruna followed up behind her.

“R-Rito and Riko?!”

“Seperated?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I must be getting back into the groove again. First the last chapter had taken 5 days to finish as opposed to 7. Now this one is finished in 2. And compared to the last chapter, I actually feel damn proud of this one. WOO-HOO!
> 
> A **lot** has been addressed this time around, a lot of it experienced from Haruna's POV. Can understand if some people are upset by this (she _was_ one of the least liked girls from the series), but it is a necessary point to help view things from the perspective of a female who has not been turned into a bimbo...but is weighing her options. Truth be told, I'd LIKE to focus more on Haruna more, and the reason being I want to know what kind of bimbo she'd be. Most of the girls that had already been turned into bimbos were planned out already, with the exception of Lala who is being expanded upon as I go (I give thanks to Annon for the help with that). But Haruna?...she is both the most worrisome endgoal...and at the same time the most exciting. To me, with how little I have planned for her, she is a complete wild card. Would _really_ like to see where she goes!
> 
> Between Haruna's sudden lewd dreams, interest in her best friend's new inventions, sudden discovery of Lala having more to her 1.5 than what's observed at first glance, and now a new girl added on entirely? Yeah, a LOT got done this time around in such a short span. What will happen next?~
> 
> Also. To my former proofreader Chris, and to reader Magnaking...your wishes will soon be granted. Riko bimbo is finally coming *a single balloon floats up in celebration*
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon


	26. Forgetting the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo a couple things I wanna say.
> 
> Yes, there was an old version of chapter 26 titled A Small Update. Yes, said update went into detail about why I hadn't updated the story in a while. And...yes. I was in a dark and depressing state of mind when I wrote it out. And I am still a little depressed, but it's not nearly so bad anymore. I've gotten great words of assurance from some of you, some of my commenters, that lifted my spirits. Thank you guys, sincerely. I know it's selfish of me to just stop because of my own personal problems, and that it's whiney for me to just spout that nonsense here on the internet like a teenager that listened to too much Linkin Park.
> 
> Truth be told, I am still in that dark state of mind, but I can power through it now. Seeing everyone's comments made me realize how much people cared. Seeing the people that wanted to offer words of support, strangers who I don't even know offering more support than my own friends, had made me realize how much you all mean to me. This story when I first started was just for me and my own personal desires. But not anymore. I will continue pouring my all into this story, and I will do it all for you guys. Your words have strengthened my resolve to keep going. Thank you...thank you all.
> 
> The story continues once again, but fair warning. This one isn't AS sexy as my older chapters. In fact, there is one part of this chapter that gets a bit...dark. Only a bit. And no, that wasn't my depressed state of mind writing, it was an idea I had for a while anyway. With all of that in mind...
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter everyone!

Chapter 26: Forgetting the Problem

Groggy and tired from getting up first thing in the morning, Rito rubbed his eyes as he tried to force himself into a more awake and alert state as he was woken up by the sun shining upon his face. It was blinding, but he welcomed it. Far more so than most things that the boy woke up to, like a certain short haired princess sneaking into his bed. And forcing her tail into his grip. Demanding inappropriate grabbing. Wanting to train him more for being the leader of his own harem. And Rito was even starting to bend, giving way to an orgy set up by Mikan, and taken advantage of by the manipulative little succubus.

And the worst part was, he had even liked it.

But then he realized, there was a different feeling this morning than usual. As the boy sat up in his bed, stretching his arms upwards to force his body to feel more awake as well. But then he looked up at his arms to notice they were unclothed. He usually wore some kinds of clothes as pajamas, even if it was just as simple as a white t-shirt and boxer shorts. But he didn’t even have the former, which worried him that he may not even have the latter. The orange haired boy looked down, now realizing he didn’t even have his boxers on either. Just sitting there in the nude, the only cover for his manhood being the whorish mouth enveloping the thick and meaty…

“Wait...MOMO?!”

“Mmm?” She looked up at her harem king, trying to smile through her blowjob in attempt to show appreciation for her love’s awakening for her own display of love. Or rather what she now perceived as love. “Mmm, mph mmph!” She spoke through muffled sucks, trying in a vein need to speak, one which had failed completely due to a greater need to keep sucking away at her feeding tube. Had she even had the capacity to keep speaking, she’d probably giggle from the idea of being unable to speak at all due to too much cock. That idea only encouraged her to keep sucking.

Rito wanted to back away, but couldn’t push the young girl off of him. Between his weakened muscles from pleasure overwhelming him and draining away his sudden adrenaline rush kept him from making any physical resistance. Combining that with his unwillingness to physically harm a woman, there was no way he could fight back against the young cocksucker as she let her lips and tongue go to town on his rod. It wasn’t that bad though, as he could even hear himself moaning subconsciously.

Again, he hated himself for it. But he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of his cock being enveloped by the rather soft mouth. Soft. And familiar. With a feeling in the back of her mouth, one that felt like another hole. A hole inside a hole. That wasn’t right. Especially with how familiar it felt. Tight lips inside. Almost...vaginal. _What...the hell?_ He thought to himself as he felt the mushroom tip get swallowed into the lips within, twitching in the succubus’ throat and threatened to shoot seed into the walls of her insides. Orgasm was coming sooner than either of them expected, all thanks to the unique bimboey mutation built up within young Momo.

“M-Momo, you...you gotta get…” He struggled to speak out to her, trying to keep the slut from falling into lust any deeper than she already had. But the pink haired girl wouldn’t stop. She refused to. The succubus knew she’d fall even deeper, and _reveled_ in that ideal. Not only that, but there was a thirst. A thirst that had only gotten stronger ever since she exposed herself to a little more bimgoo. A thirst she recognized, as that was the very reason she had once again snuck her way into Rito’s bed.

She was hungry. Hungry for seed.

Rito (unwillingly) rewarded her desire and effort, shooting off a thick load into her throat. His enhanced cock had flooded her mouth and all she did was smile and moan in more than just ecstasy, but joy. Genuine joy, not only from the slutty taste in her mouth, but with each gulp she had been satisfied. Momo’s whorish hunger had faded, much to her disappointment. An excuse to keep sucking away at her favorite toy.

But Rito had laid there for a moment, not knowing how to react to any of the events that had just transpired. First thing in the morning, and he had already let out a massive load. Against his will, no less. It had let out such a well of emotions all at once, he didn’t even know which one to register most. But one that had welled more and more slowly was an unusual anger building up, knowing that there was someone still to talk to about this for not doing enough.

Lala.

There was no one else to blame. Rito hated himself for jumping straight to blaming the girl who had nothing but love and admiration for the harem protagonist. But at the same time, there was so much the pink haired slut could be doing to avoid _being_ a slut and helping _others_ avoid being sluts. And yet, Momo feel deeper under their watch. And Haruna wasn’t doing anything to help either. _This is what I get for listening to you last night, Haruna._

It was time to deal with it.

* * *

**Minutes later, where chapter 25 left off**

Rito pushed himself off the peculiar sight of...well, himself. Underneath the harem protagonist was almost a completely mirrored version of himself, but there was one significant difference. Gender. This was no longer Rito underneath the young boy. Only a female, Yuusaki Riko. Riko had laid there, just as speechless as the boy above her, unsure of how to react to seeing the boy. Especially for one very major factor that no one in the room had picked up on. But how could they? They were too dumbfounded by the fact that the two had even split apart to begin with.

Haruna was the first to speak up, turning to address Lala in regards to her invention that caused the sudden event. “L-Lala-san, what just happened? Why is there a Rito _ande_ a Riko? That...that’s not supposed to happen, right?”

“Nope.” Lala said bluntly, though her tone was opposed by a look of curiosity towards this unique scenario. Well, unique to them, probably not to a fanfic reader. After all, there was now to of the same person but of opposite genders looking each other in the face in fear and confusion. And that… “It sounds like fun though!~”

“F-Fun?”

“Think about it! Now there’s another girl in the group! And the best part is it’s another Rito! We already know her!” Without a second thought, Lala leapt outward and wrapped her arms around the confused orange haired female. The pink haired princess was acting so bubbly and giggly around her new girl, which only prompted more confusion and distress from the latter. “Go on, Riko! Tell us how you feel!”

“Um...u-uncomfortable?”

“Huh? Why?” Riko looked down to her left arm, seeing the limb being almost swallowed in bimbo cleavage. Lala followed the trail of eyesight, looking down into the arm. Or rather what was still visible from it. But she tilted her head, seeing nothing wrong with it and looked back up to the non-bimbo. “What’s wrong Riko-chan?”

“I-I-”

“Lala, enough!” Rito reached forward, shoving his hands in between each girl and pushed them apart. He could clearly recognize what Lala didn’t (or couldn’t), but what he didn’t realize was that each hand was pressing into each breast of each girl. At least not until he heard a happy sounding moan coming from the princess. By that point, Rito had recognized his traditional slip-up’s of sticking his hands where they don’t belong on accident and/or clumsiness. He noticed this and reeled his hand back, though didn’t even bother apologizing to either female. “Look, can’t you see you’re not helping?”

“Aww, but I bet she just wants a girl’s company. Isn’t that right, Riko-chan?~”

“I...uhh…” The orange haired girl could barely even speak up, unable to comprehend her own existence apart from her male counterpart-the original. The fact that she had a slutty little whore crawling all over what little innocence she had left didn’t help in the slightest. She moved back from her spot on the floor, hoping to distance herself from the lust driven princess as well as the boy she only realized now had been erect this whole time. “P-Please just...can I just stand on my own for a bit?”

“Sure thing.” All the other members of the group had turned to look at Haruna, the one girl in the room (aside from Riko) who still retained her standard mindset to think about anything other than dicks. She slowly approached the group entirely, though only to help Lala back up on her feet to pull her away from the scared female. “Rito, why don’t you take Lala-san downstairs? Let me talk with Riko.”

“Huh? What for?”

“Just...trust me.”

Rito was hesitant at first, but nodded and complied nonetheless. He got up and pulled Lala away by the arm, much to the princess’ dismay of not being able to play with the orange haired female. He didn’t expect Haruna to suddenly want to help his female counterpart, but at the very least he understood _why_. He tugged the princess away to the elevator, despite her pleas to give the new female a makeover. Which, given her new slutty outlook on life, would have included an over abundance of makeup. “Heeey! Lemme go, I wanna see the new giiiiirl!”

“You can talk to her later, Lala.” The protagonist said flatly, like a parent denying his child the new toy they have begged for. “Just let Haruna talk for a bit.” And with that, the two made it into the elevator and warped down to the lower level outside distorted space. At last, Riko was able to breath a sigh of relief knowing she was all alone. Alone to comprehend her own independence. Well, not alone actually. Not with her crush in the room, the one who asked Rito and Lala to leave.

She looked up at the purple haired girl, somewhat scared to find out why she needed that alone time. “Um...H-Haruna-chan? What’s going on?”

“First, let’s get you clothed.” The class rep helped her friend up and guided her to the closet, not wanting to let the naked female remain in the nude any longer. Haruna understood Rito’s mindset for the most part, and as such she understood how uncomfortable and awkward the boy would feel with the appearance of the female body. Especially now in these trying times. Once the two had made it to Lala’s closet, she selected a few pieces of clothing that seemed like they’d fit. Mostly casual stuff or workout clothing. A large tank top that could contain her breasts, and short shorts for leg comfortability. Riko put the attire on, albeit with some hesitation. “Is that better?”

“K-Kinda. It’s still a bit embarrassing, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Lala-san might disagree.” Riko blushed at the insinuation Haruna was getting towards, which prompted the latter girl to cover her mouth as she realized what she just said-immediately regretting her choice of words. “Ah! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright...with the girls being in the state they are in now, some things can’t be helped.” Riko shrugged off the awkward comment that spurt out of Haruna’s mouth, and walked over to the large bed that sat in the middle of the room. With Lala gone, there was no one horny enough to pin her down on the soft structure, no need to fear for her life from the idea of being made into a mindless, sex obsessed floozy. At least she coud rest without such fears, rest while being comforted by Haruna’s words. Assuming she had anything comforting to say. “So...what did you wanna talk about?”

“Well...you.”

“M-Me?”

“When Lala first changed Rito-san into a girl-you-the idea of a front was made up to keep confusion and panic from ensuing about the idea of him being a girl. That front was Riko Yuusaki, Rito-san’s imaginary cousin from out of the city.” Haruna walked over and joined the fellow female on the bed, sitting next to her for comfort. It was best to stay on her level for this kind of comfort. “But that’s not the case anymore...you are here. You’re alive. So before anything else happens today...tell me. How do you feel?”

Riko was shocked, stunned silent by the bluntness of such a question. Haruna had asked something that hadn’t been fully expected to come out of her mouth, but the basic idea of the answer was swimming around in her head for the past few minutes already. One the orange haired girl had no idea how to talk about with anyone. Not even the crush. But it was still best to talk to her about this predicament. It was better than staying silent for an indefinite period of time. “I feel...lost…”

“Lost?

“Well...I still have them.” Riko started, sounding a little choked up as she began talking about such a sensitive subject. “I still have my memories as Rito Yuuki. I still think like him, act like him...but now I feel like I can’t be that anymore.” The anxious female looked into her hands, realizing this was a body the girl would be stuck with for the rest of her life. “I still feel like Rito, but...I looked at that boy and realized I’m not Rito. Not anymore. I looked at him, and I saw reality...but I look at myself and I only see a shadow...and it scares me…”

Haruna suspected this, that Riko would have retained some of Rito’s mentality even through their split. But on such a level, it had not been expected. This wasn’t just a simple worry about having similar minds. To the female counterpart, it was a complete identity crisis. She had lost herself while the original Rito still went on about his merry way about life (or at least what he could go on about in these arousing times). She tried to hug the troubled teen, hoping to offer whatever comfort she could. And fortunately, because of the same mentality the boy and girl shared, Haruna was able to judge Riko’s added consolation from the embrace of her/his middle school crush.

“Try not to think on that too much.” The class rep started, trying her best to find the right words. “You can figure out who you are in time, but right now...only focus on what you want.”

“What...What I want?...”

“You said you don’t know who you are anymore because you feel like you’re not real. A shadow...but you’re not. You are still your own person. You can still be whoever you wanna be. Just take it slowly, and don’t be afraid to ask anyone for help. Alright?”

Riko was quiet from the sudden short speech she had heard. Not only had she laid her heart and soul out to her crush about her inner torment that had afflicted her since the moment she split apart from her male progenitor, but the orange haired girl had now received surprising amounts of comfort from said crush. The main reason why it was so surprising was because she hadn’t even expected to receive any consolation to begin with, or at least not in this moment. The fact that Haruna would say such a thing was only proof she cared. And Riko didn’t want to lose that.

The new female reached over and wrapped her arms around the class rep, trying to embrace not only the one person she knew she could rely on, but also embracing her comfort for as long as she could. Haruna was surprised by this, but didn’t deny it either. Instead, she returned Riko’s hug with a smile, happy her advice was having some positive reaction with the female counterpart. Both girls enjoyed each other’s embrace in this one moment, knowing it was all they would have. It would be all Riko would have. At least until she figured out more of who she was, who she wanted to be. But at the very least, she had to show that appreciation.

“Thank you...Sairenji-san…”

“You know too well you don’t have to call me that.”

“R...Right. Sorry, Haruna.” At long last, after what felt like a short eternity, the two teen girls let go of each other and spread apart. Haruna got up off the bed, standing straight up and extending a hand out to Riko to offer her a hand up. Riko took that hand and was lifted from her soft seat on the bed, surprised by this continued embrace from the purple haired angel. “So...what do we do now?”

“Well...I guess we go eat breakfast with everyone else, and figure out what to do next. We need to discuss with everyone else what to do next about this bimbo epidemic, especially after...Lala-san…”

“Lala? What about her?”

“I’ll tell you about it downstairs. Let’s go.”

* * *

**A few minutes later downstairs**

Rito and the others had already been eating away at a rather large helping of breakfast foods, Mikan’s cooking only seeming to keep improving with every meal they’ve had since her realized destiny of being her big brother’s personal cum slut. It was a sense of responsibility that pushed her to cook to begin with, now it was simply enjoyment of helping her friends, and especially seeing how pleased her big brother was with her. His praise was her life. But so was his sweet nectar.

But soon after Rito and Lala made their start on their morning meals, Haruna and the new addition to the group had arrived at the table to see what had unfolded in their absence. Momo had moved away Lala’s hair from her backside to get a better view at some tattoo’s the latter girl went on about Haruna mentioning. The short haired princess was smart, and was able to make the same connections that Haruna did this morning. But what was more was the enhanced progression of sluttitude for other girls in the room as well. Yui seemed to have grown out a little too, a bit of extra bust and-from what it sounded like she was rambling about-permanent makeup as the black haired fuck doll to be spoke of being unable to wipe away her glorified face paint after her time with Nana and Momo.

And Nana...that was the most shocking thing to see. The fact that she went to bed a normal girl the night before made it all the more shocking and hard to look at when Haruna had come to the realization this was the last of the Deviluke siblings to not be bimbofied...and then becoming the last of the Deviluke siblings to fall under it’s strain. And she did not look happy about it, despite the cute pout and the way her spiked tail swished about from side to side like a cat. A motion which only drew in the attention of a now easily distracted Kotegawa.

“So let me get this straight.” Mikan started with her own brief version of the recap of the story of this morning. The brunette had to make sure that she got her facts straight from her brother’s side of things. “You woke up this morning, and Momo was just sucking you off like it was a normal routine?”

“That’s right. It was really surprising to see, and I wasn’t able to-”

“I’m so jealous!” The younger sister blurted it out, sounding a little happy about the idea of sucking cock. Her favorite activity. The old Mikan would probably have gotten made at the short haired princess about getting in bed with the boy against his will. But the new cum slut revelled in the idea, even feeling envy for having the nerves to actually get in bed with the boy toy. She scooted next to the “Was he good? Could you tell me about it? How did you sneak in?”

“He was sooo yummy!” The youngest sibling spoke up, just as ecstatic to talk about it as Mikan was to hear about it. It was actually kind of wonderous to see someone so happy from talking about sucking dick like it was all they were good at, especially someone as reserved as Mikan who had now fallen for the mot taboo form of sexual relations. But that had helped her form an idea. “You know...I actually felt really good when I guzzled it down.”

“Felt good?”

“Like, I got super hungry last night. So I decided to make a small snack out of his thick meat, heheheh.” The slut giggled at the thought of her mouth flooding with spooge. How she craved to be lost in that bliss once again. And now to trap the youngest girl in the group in that bliss. “Once I swallowed, I felt so full. Better than any feast in my life!”

“Really? That’s no fair, I want some of onii-chan’s cum too!”

Hook, line, and sinker.

“Well, lucky for you, I managed to make more!” Rito poked up his head, curious as to what the youngest sibling of the alien family could possibly mean by such a statement. Unless… “While he was asleep, I managed to jerk the little cutie off a bit more...a **lot** more. I got it all in jars in the freezer and-”

“Wait, jars?!” Rito exclaimed, shocked by how far Momo was willing to go, and that shock was only rising with each word. He couldn’t believe what the young girl was capable of now that she had exposed herself to an element that made her into the very same kind of girl he was hoping to prevent. “M-Momo! How much did you do…”

“Oh I dunno. Maybe about...10 jars.” She said casually, as if there was no problem whatsoever. And with a smile. Not even a slutty smile, or an evil smirk. Just a genuine and happy smile. She seemed truly happy and proud of herself for such an accomplishment. Like it was the greatest thing she had done in her life. Well, not the greatest. Just the best so far. “I think it’s necessary, unless you want Mikan and me around your sweet, sweet dick 24/7...actually, that doesn’t sound bad either.~”

“M-Momo!”

“And maybe the new girl can try some.~” The short haired girl said as she eyed the new girl intently. Riko only blushed deep in response, embarrassed by the idea of guzzling what was technically her own cum. It was both erotic and dirty all at once, though she could barely focus on the erotic parts. It was all so new to her, being a female for life. It was so confusing. Was it right to resist it with her male mentality? Was it wrong to enjoy it because it tasted so good?... _did_ it taste good?

“Come on, leave Riko alone.” Haruna interjected, placing a hand on the orange haired girl’s shoulder to help her stay assured about her situation. “She’s existed on her own for not even an hour, and she’s already being harrassed? Shame on you.” She got up from her seat, which made the only other non bimbo in the room somewhat uneasy knowing that her only other female support would not be here to back her up. “Look, I gotta go upstairs to get some stuff for the day.”

“S-Some stuff?” Riko questioned, fearing the worst for her friend leaving her. “Wh-What could you possibly need to leave for?”

“J-Just some things, I’ll be back.” Haruna said as she made her way to the staircase, hoping up her way to the next floor to get back to the Deviluke living area. Everyone was puzzled by this sudden need to leave the group, especially two girls in particular. Yui for trying to keep tabs on the people least affected by the bimgoo-Rito, Riko and Haruna-and Nana for realizing the cause of her own strain.

Nana, as much as she secretly enjoyed being a bimbo and indulging in pleasuring herself to her heart's content, there was one factor of her transformation that she couldn’t get out of her mind. Haruna. The fact that Haruna went out of her way to lure the middle sibling into the bathroom where’s be cornered and trapped for her own transformation, the fact that Haruna vanished in the middle of the bathroom like the girl wasn’t even there to begin with. Nothing about what happened last night seemed right. Well..dominating Momo and making a fool of that whore was right. But this?

Haruna was hiding something.

Momo looked around the group as well, noticing her twin sister’s sour look overtaking her face. It seemed there was some kind of resistance of sorts remaining, and it was stirring up...something. Momo wouldn’t allow Nana to go about whatever it was she had scheming in that head of hers. Chances were it might become a hindrance to the harem plan. The younger twin knew that she couldn’t let that happen. That the older twin had to be stopped. That Nana couldn’t _possibly_ be in the way if something...accidental were to happen.

“I forgot something upstairs to.” Momo said as she got up from her seat, hoping to catch up to Haruna for her own purposes. It was imperative to get there without being seen by the purple haired girl. Especially if it meant getting her hands back on her own gizmos and gadgets, even alien plantlife that could be used to her own advantage. She walked by the squirming Yui before heading to the base of the staircase before the pink clad doll had stopped her. “Huh?”

“Listen, Momo...what are you doing?”

“Getting some plants. Maybe I can liven up the room a-”

“No, I mean what are you _really_ doing?” She asked accusingly, squinting her eyes at the younger girl in a way that that said “I’m watching you”, or “I know what you’re up to”. There was clearly something going on in the younger sibling’s business. Something that clearly didn’t bode well. Momo often had her own plans, usually entailing to a harem plan. But there was something else going on, something...sinister. But it was impossible to tell what it was, especially while the young succubus was being so secretive.

Said secretive personality was showing now more than ever as she looked back with her own mysterious and sly smile. “Maybe I need to get you some foreign herbs. You could use some stuff to help you relax and unwind, _Barbie._ ” And with that, she walked up the stairs out of view, the only sign left that indicated the girl was even still in the same vicinity being the sounds of her heel like feet clacking against the floors.

Yui looked in the direction of the stairway, feeling a sour sensation in the deepest pits of her gut. Dread, perhaps. Momo was starting to show the smallest bits of her true self through the cracks of her psyche. But that terrified her. It was pleasant knowing the tsundere was right about the devil, especially with the name calling to confirm it. _Watch out for Momo Belia Deviluke_. That was the warning the fuck doll had received in the women’s restroom. But it had also raised some questions as well. _If Momo really_ is _the one behind some of these transformations...whose voice was it that warned me about her?_

Rito looked back and forth to the remaining members of the group that had stayed behind for the aftermath of breakfast. Without the two girls that had left only moments ago, the remaining female company consisted of Mikan, Riko, Nana, Yui, and the most blissful and sexy bimbo the world had ever… _Don’t question it too much, Rito. Remember what Haruna told you..._ He thought to himself, unsure of how he should even feel about the pink girl’s current state. With all these women in the room, especially with some of them being so sexed up, it was impossible to NOT get a boner. Which made it impossible to NOT get lustful stares from the surrounding sluts.

Find ways to avoid a midmorning orgy.

The only other person in the room unaffected by the bimgoo, Riko, had noticed her counterparts discomfort. She worked up the courage to speak up, knowing bimbos would be less inclined to fuck a girl when there was clearly a boy as a sexual option. “S-So um...does anyone else have any fun plans today?” All the girls looked off in the direction of the oranged haired girl, even Rito as he himself was surprised to see his counterpart talking. “I-I mean...Lala and Haruna-chan were gonna go shopping. I dunno what I...I mean, Rito was gonna do. So...what about everyone else?”

All the girls looked to each other, exchanging looks and expressions that varied between each slut. Yui was the first to speak up, as she scooted closer to the normal looking girl like the tsundere was looking for company herself. “Well, even if you _are_ basically another Yuuki-kun...er, Yuuki-chan...I would still like to stay in your home for the time being.” The black haired girl stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “It’s not like I can just return home like this, especially after last night. Not to mention, I need to wait on Haruna for clothes.”

“Yeah, especially after your little growth spurt last night.” Lala blurted out with no second thoughts whatsoever. In fact, there weren’t even any first thoughts. It was impossible to tell with her anymore. “I mean, I bet with your _new_ boobies, you can’t even wear anything, can ya?~”

“D-Don’t say that like it’s a good thing!”

“Says the girl who looks flustered when someone calls her Barbie.” Nana said in a somewhat accusing tone, though there was also a hint of judgment in said tone. Said judgment was doubled when Yui only proved her point with a deep blush just from once again hearing the name. It was already awkward enough hearing it at first, and the more she heard it the better it felt. Nana knew this, but didn’t do anything to prevent it either.

“W-Well you’d get embarrassed too if someone called you a dirty nickname! Like...like, cum slut!”

All girls had their attention drawn away from Yui once a new set of moans interrupted the black haired girl, all of them seeing Mikan Yuuki pleasuring herself while looking her big brother dead in the eye like the conversation between the rest of the girls was insignificant. But two words, two in particular that went hand in hand together, grabbed her attention like the label she appreciated being branded with. Cum slut. The more she heard it, the more she grew to appreciate it...and the hungrier it made her. “Well, I don’t know about you...but I might start chugging a bit of those jars onii-chan filled up. Though it won’t beat getting it from the source.~”

Rito blushed in embarrassment, shy as ever around girls, and even more so around cum hungry whores. Unsure of how to respond to the obvious flirt, he looked back to his counterpart-who he may as well just call a sister by this point-to try and continue the subject she had started talking about. “Well, I had planned to go around and check out other girls that we know have been affected by the bimgoo. At the very least, we need a lead on where to find the dang creature again.”

“Oh yeah...what ever happened to the search for it?” Lala said, placing a finger on her bottom lip in a cute way like the clueless bimbo she was.

“Well, with all that happened yesterday-especially after classes ended-it was difficult to keep up with everything all at once. I just hope if it was already found, it’s at least contained.”

“Yeah! That way we can get it back and play with it ourselves!~” Everyone just looked at the pink haired ditz, a mixture of different reactions greeting the dumb pink girl. She looked back at each one. Rito and Riko’s concerned look, Yui’s judgmental look, Nana’s offended facial and somewhat annoyed expression, and Mikan’s orgasm face from fucking herself senselessly. “What?...that’s what we’re getting it back for, right?”

Rito said nothing, not even bothering to correct the dumb but cute girl. Had she been thinking about their situation at all?...perhaps not. Rito was no longer disappointed in her for not knowing, but only disappointed in himself for expecting more from the ditzy princess. But he did speak up, just not with any corrections. “That depends. You better not be using it for any of your weird inventions.”

“Ummm...ehehe…”

“Lala?”

“See...about those inventions…” Oh dear goodness, what was she doing? What had she _done_? Was it more of the artificial bimgoo? Was there more of it to make? Had she made a machine that could use it’s power to make bimbos at will? Nah. If that were the case, the Riko that sat across from him would probably be a bimbo by now. It seems there was only so much she _could_ do with the bimgoo. But then what? What could she have possibly done?

His questions were answered with the sounds of rocket thrusting noises coming from upstairs, followed by something speeding outwards in a doppler effect. He could barely see from his spot at the kotatsu, but it almost looked like there was something speeding through the sky outside. Whatever it was, it was too fast to see with the naked eye-or at least see clearly at it’s present speed. But there was a smoke trail left behind it like a jet flying through the sky.

Or like a rocket.

“...Lala...is that what I think it was?”

“I mean...if you think that was Pai Pai Rocket-kun...then maybe…” She looked the boy in the eye as she confessed her remake of an older invention. Not just any invention, but the very same one that turned Rito into a girl in the first time. It was a device originally intended to deliver a gaseous agent that would enhance female growth hormones to grow out Lala’s breasts to impress Rito (why she chose a rocket as the delivery for her own personal use at the time, no one knew). But if she remade it now...now of all times…”

“Lala?”

“Yes?”

“Was there bimgoo...in that rocket?”

“...rockets…”

“YOU MADE MORE THAN ONE?!”

“O-Only five! I swear!” Rito wanted so badly to be mad at the princess for this sudden development. Every time it feels like things are finally about to settle down, something peculiar comes up and manages to create some kind of disaster. What could prompt Lala to even be the one to make things worse almost every time? And it was always through some kind of invention. And now there were FIVE of them? All headed towards unknown locations? But he held back, knowing that if the boy got mad it would end no differently than yesterday. “L-Look, don’t get mad at me! I didn’t even arm them, and they didn’t even have any targets set up! It totes wasn’t my fault!”

“If you didn’t fire them...then who-”

“ _AAAAIIIIIIEEEE!!!_ ”

A scream from upstairs. One which came from a voice everyone in the room recognized. Rito and Riko of all people had the strongest reactions to the scream from what could only be hoped was just horror. The orange haired twins looked each other in the eye, understanding each other in what had to be done. Rito spoke up first, in a surprisingly stern tone. “Stay here and watch the girls. I’ll check on Haruna!”

“Gotcha! Be careful!”

Rito shot up out of his seat, the sudden jolt of fear combined with the adrenaline rush it caused had made the boy run upstairs at a surprisingly fast pace despite his weaker physique. He had to make in time. The boy didn’t know what it was that he had to make it to before it happened, but if it was enough to enstill fear in the precious and sweet Haruna, it obviously was no good. He bolted right up to his room, forcing himself into the elevator and slammed the button to go upwards like he expected the brute force to make the contraption go faster.

As the moving room travelled upwards into the alternate space, Rito took the time to ponder the potential threats that could be facing Haruna at the moment. Given the more recent events, it could have been a number of things. Given the idea of the bimgoo escaping it’s captivity the night before and infecting Lala, there was the possibility that it could have come back on it’s own to find Lala to finish it’s infection and Haruna was just caught instead. But there was also the chance that it could have been a person, especially if it was a person who might know how to set off the rockets earlier. But if it was a person...in Lala’s room…

Rito smacked himself upside the head as the elevator doors opened. He mentally cursed himself for not making the connection sooner, and triple cursed himself for even forgetting about the existence of this problem at all! One which had started around the same time as the bimgoo epidemic! “Lala’s stalker!”

The boy bolted through the open doors, seeing the familiar sights of the Deviluke living area once again. Haruna and Momo both stood there in the center of the room, both of which looked unharmed. Rito sighed in relief seeing they were both physically fine, but still somewhat panicked from the idea that something may have happened. In fact, he _knew_ something had to have happened based off the horrified expressions the girls had shown. Horror. True horror and terror had struck them as they looked off to the boy’s right. At the wall?

“Girls? What’s wrong? What are you...oh my god…” The protagonist followed their eyesight and was met with half confirmation about his stalker suspicions before. The wall, the bright and happy looking color of pink that had been spread across the walls (and across the everything) had been interrupted by red splotches that almost resembled blood. Fortunately, upon closer inspection, Rito saw it was just a deep, ruby red...lipstick...well at least it wasn’t blood. But the artist did a damn good job making it look accurate to the idea of blood, and the message it spelled out only made matters worse.

**THE DEVILS WILL PAY THEIR DUES**

Haruna was the first to speak about the haunting appearance of the giant letters sprawled across the wall and the message they joined together to make. Through the fear of the setting, she stuttered out some of her words, struggling to keep her cool in the undesirable circumstances. “Wh...Wh-What does it m-mean?”

“...it’s a threat.” Rito said, knowing full well what it was if he was right about the connections he made in his mind on his way up. The connections he so desperately wished were wrong… “...it’s a threat against the Devilukes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was fun! With the two weeks between this chapter and the last, returning to this story felt like a breath of fresh air. Which makes actually uploading it feel like an oxygen tank feeding directly into my face hole...I think. I'm terrible with metaphors. THE POINT BEING...that I am back on track. Will try to update regularly, but again I make no promises. But one thing I do promise is the continuation of this story. I promise I won't lose my way again.
> 
> Riko joins the cast, and has her own identity crisis! The search for the bimgoo begins once again in the form of a small plan, while everyone gets ideas for their own visions of a fun day. But in the conflict side of things, friends are on thin ice with each other, and accusations are being made. A threat made on Lala's life!...is there a traitor among the group?
> 
> Story by me  
> Art and Inspiration by Annon


	27. The Start of Chaos

**The Start of Chaos**

Rito looked around the room, making sure everyone he knew was in the house had been present in the living room. It seemed everyone that had been here overnight was present once again around the kotatsu. Haruna the innocent. Lala the ditzy. Nana the rash. Momo the lewd. Mikan the blood. Riko the Other. And Yui the...well, let’s determine that later down the line, shall we? All of the girls were present now.

And one of them may not be worth trusting.

The females all looked at him with different expressions, mostly ones of annoyance and discomfort in being kept here like it was a police interrogation. But the one that had bothered the protagonist the most was the scared look on Haruna Sairenji’s face. One of fear. He couldn’t blame her, really, especially after what she had just seen. It had actually saddened the boy, knowing she had a bit of trauma from seeing such a sight. Hopefully spending time with the carefree Lala would help with that, maybe even let some of that carefree attitude rub off on the class rep.

Even Momo seemed a little frightened, though to a much lesser extent than the purple haired girl. That shouldn’t be right, she was one such girl that was being threatened. After all, the painting had referred to devils. Plural. A threat on her own life as well, and she barely seemed that bothered. Either the pink haired princess had enough confidence in her own abilities-which given the most recent events involving Nemesis and Yami’s transformations into Darkness made him realize she could watch out for herself-or maybe…

She knew something.

“So um…” Lala broke the tense silence by speaking up first, oblivious to most of the case of said tension. Boy, it must be wonderful to be that blissful. “I don’t get it. Are we still mad cause I made a buncha Rocket-Kuns?”

“Well...that depends.” Rito continued, trying to maintain a tone of sterness to hide his own creeping fear he felt deep down. One that he wasn’t accustomed to in the least, trying to live most of his life in a somewhat carefree manner and taking life as it came. This… “Do you know anyone who could have gotten in? Anyone who might know how to get in the house?”

“Well, Yami-chan left after dinner.” Mikan spoke up, wanting to end the conversation as quick as possible. Less talk, more cock. “I mean, there’s no one else we know who could come in that we wouldn’t notice. Right?”

“That’s what I was afraid of. What other options does that leave?” The boy spoke, trying his best to avoid the subject and idea that there’d be someone in the room that wasn’t being completely honest. Which meant there was still one alternative. “Is there any chance that the bimgoo itself might have come back? Any at all?”

“No...Not that I can s-suspect.” Haruna stuttered out, trying to maintain her cool as well like the boy sitting next to her. But it was harder for her, the fear and stress showing. “I mean, Nana and Yui said they grew cause of some kind of lotion made from Lala’s homemade s-slime. If the original creature was h-here...maybe more of us would have been transformed.” Once the purple haired girl said that, one could almost hear Riko shudder from her seat, fearing the idea that now in a female body SHE could become a bimbo.

“I hate to admit it...but you’re right.” He said in defeat, not wanting to confess the idea that came next. But with no alternatives, there was no choice but to talk about the worst case scenario. “If that’s the case...then maybe the stalker, the attacker...hides closer than we think.”

“Hold on, aren’t we ignoring something obvious here?!” Yui spoke up, wanting to speak out against the girl who’s fault it was for there even being a bimbo slime creature to begin with. Wanting to get some kind of revenge against Lala as a form of justification for her new bimbo state. “Lala made those rockets to begin with. And with how many she’s made, with how deep the bimgoo had affected her, who’s to say she didn’t fire those rockets herself? I mean, maybe it was a remote controlled system, or set on a timer. Maybe she-”

“It wasn’t Lala.”

The black haired girl jumped a bit, surprised by the voice of the one girl in the group who wasn’t even a real girl. The one person who seemed to try and keep quiet and seemingly in her own thoughts. But Riko wouldn’t hear any negativity against Lala, even as a girl now. “Lala wouldn’t do something like that so deliberately. Sure, Lala has done...less than favorable stuff in the past.”

“Hey!” The pink haired princess pouted in response to hearing such an insult. Or at least what sounded like an insult when it was really just an excuse to avoid being directly insulting. “I’ve done super nice stuff! Remember the time I helped sea life get more exercise to get healthier?”

“Lala…” Rito wanted to correct the ditzy bimbo, growing his own frustration from the situation at hand. The princess was _not_ helping with that cause. “You did that by giving penguins a drug that was supposed to energize Deviluke soldiers in order to help them get the energy they need to train. We had to leave the aquarium early that day because we were getting attacked by penguins.”

“But...it helped the penguins, though. Penguins aren’t supposed to fly, they got the energy to flap hard enough to fly super hard and fast!”

“The point being…” Riko continued, not wanting to get too far off from the point. “Is that Lala, despite her rather rash impulses, is an honest and innocent girl. I- _we_ know that by now. If Lala says she didn’t fire them...I believe her.”

“Awww!” Lala reached over to give a great big hug to the feminized version of the boy she fell in love with so long ago. Her enlarged breasts pressing into the arm and even a bit of Riko’s own breast. The orange haired girl blushed at the feeling of breast flesh rubbing against itself, especially with how exposed Lala let herself be combined with Riko’s already thin shirt. But Lala didn’t care, she was too busy being awestruck with the nice words of trust from her friend. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to meeee!~”

“Riko is right though.” The male counterpart spoke, hoping to reinforce her point of Lala’s defense. “Besides, there’s still the writing on the wall. It wouldn’t be there if Lala was behind it, it implies a threat against _her_ life too.”

“Fine, fine.” Yui admitted defeat, sitting back down and leaning back to relax a bit now that she had less reason to be so tense with herself. So damn tense. Maybe she should find some time to be alone and take some edge off, maybe Nana could help with that in her room and...no, no don’t think those thoughts! _Dammit, it’s coming more and more now. At least I can still think, I couldn’t live with myself if I was some empty headed ditz like Lala…_

With that, a thought appeared in Yui Kotegawa’s mind. Less a thought, more of an idea. A mental image of herself, still wearing her new pink attire, even looking a bit skimpier. But there was a significant difference in her attitude. The mental image of Kotegawa had a smile that looked like someone had painted it on her face (and the nearly permanent pink lipstick only made it seem more like a literal paint). But the smile was followed with giggling. Vapid giggling at almost nothing, like someone had replaced the majority of her brain chemicals with raw euphoria. The giggling sounded happy, but off somehow. Baseless. Meaningless. Empty.

Like her brain.

That thought just stuck in her mind for a bit, distracting her from the problem at hand. The problem that everyone else was still trying to figure out. Or rather the problem some of them knew the answer to...but were too fearful of the reactions from each other if they said it out loud. But Rito, being the one who tried addressing the problem first, was the one to keep talking. “If that’s the case...then the only answer would be that someone at this table…”

“Is a traitor…” Haruna continued, feeling daggers being directed at her via piercing eyes from all around her. Or rather specifically from Nana and Momo on the idea that there would be something hidden behind the purple haired girl girl. Motivation would seem unknown, what _would_ Haruna have to gain from threatening Lala and the others? But there was also Momo herself, as she had been in the right place in the right time as well as Haruna. The pink haired girl could possibly be planning some kind of downfall for her sisters so she could take the throne of Deviluke instead, with Rito being a consolation prize. But then again, she didn’t really seem like the kind of person who would stoop down to threats **that** grand.

And that was assuming it was just anyone in this group.

“Well...as much as I’d like to believe everyone here is innocent, there is something going on nonetheless. And I think we should all work together to find out. So we need a plan.”

“Hold on, what about _you_?” Nana asked accusingly, wanting to make sure she had her own facts straight as well. “Who’s to say you’re not creating more bimbos, and the threat is just to keep us all distracted ‘n’ stuff?!”

“I wasn’t even in the bedroom when the writing appeared or when the rockets launched. You had your eye on me the entire time, Nana.” Rito said, reasoning with the middle sibling to try and keep order among the group of “friends”. “This is exactly what we should be avoiding, we can’t be at each other's throats. Especially if all of us are innocent.”

“So…” Momo started up finally giving her own say on the matter. Or rather, a question about the entirety of the situation that Rito was basically trying to sum up. “You’re saying that we need to keep trying to stay honest with each other until we know?”

“It’s the only way to keep trust between everyone.”

Haruna looked upon the boy, smiling with some content that the boy she fell in love with still had so much faith within his friends. It was either great naivety, or true trust for those around him. Trust for people he had spent so much time with, enough to know that there was something worth giving these females around him the benefit of the doubt. Haruna wished she herself could give that same faith to everyone around her, but she had been too afraid of the possibility that there _was_ a traitor like she and the boy had implied before…

“Well...maybe we should try and ignore the attacker.”

Everyone shook their heads around, swinging to look in the direction of the unusual idea that the pink haired ditz-the girl that had fallen deepest into her transformation-had just submitted. The idea that the attacker should just be ignored like an annoying side character no one knows about. The fact to the matter was that she could have some kind of thought going on in her head, though they may not be completely coherent. “Lala!”

“Yes, Rito?~”

“ _Why_ would you suggest abandoning the idea of your _own_ **stalker**?!”

“Well...the less attention we give them, the better.” Lala gave her surprisingly sound reason. “I mean, if we act like they aren’t a threat, then they’ll like, get flust...flooz...uh, super worried about their chances of winning. They could come out when they think they are beaten, ‘cause they will think that when they see we act like anything the attacker does won’t hurt us!~” The princess said somewhat proudly, though most of her point seemed somewhat dull and lost on the listeners once they realized she couldn’t think of the word “flustered” all too well.

“Um...unless the attacker is one of us.” Yui followed up, giving her own argument against Lala’s idea. “If one of us is that attacker, then you just gave away the entire plan.”

“One of...us is the attacker? But you...and the stalker...and the fun rockets are…” The ditz had pointed her hands in different directions all at once, trying to figure out what was what in the summarization. But Yui’s suggestion only confused the girl. Do not confuse a ditz, unless you have nothing to do all day but explain. But Yui didn’t regret it. It was almost amusing to watch Lala in such a lost world of overthinking as opposed to the world of ignorance and bliss the princess had enjoyed trapping herself in before.

_Hehehehe...one could only wonder how stupid she must be in that state. I wonder what it’d be like to be that thoughtless.~_

“So then...if we try to go about our business like usual…” Rito continued on, trying to keep things going forward while trying to get Lala to refocus. “Then we just keep doing what we planned? Lala and Haruna going to the mall and...then what?”

“Well, I think a recovery operation might work.” Momo suggested to the cute boy, twiddling her fingers together to keep herself occupied. “One of us could go out and look at the rockets that were launched, assess the damage that was done by them. Maybe if they haven’t gone off yet, we could bring them back. I’ve already locked onto the coordinates of the launch destinations, all we need is someone to go look at the impact sites.”

“That’s...actually a good idea.” Rito complimented the youngest of the alien siblings, eliciting a smile out of the princess for receiving such praise from her love. “Then I’ll be the one to go out and find them.”

“Hey, what about us then?!” Nana yelled out, feeling somewhat upset that she was being left out of the plan. Like there was nothing important she could do, and didn’t want to feel upstaged by her younger sister. “I mean, you can’t just expect the rest of us to just stay here, can you?!”

“If the attacker really isn’t one of us, then there’s a chance they might try to come back here. We will need as many people here as possible to detain them.” _That, and I don’t want Mikan out flirting with anyone other than me...I mean...dammit!_

“Well...what about me?” Rito looked back to the opposite side of the table, seeing his female opposition with a somewhat worried look on her face. “I mean...if Lala and Haruna go out on their field day...and you go out to find the rockets…where do I go?”

Rito sat there looking at her, unsure of how to respond. He knew that the orange haired girl couldn’t go with him, especially considering the identity crisis she was going through. It wouldn’t be fair to have her in the same room, the same vicinity as her originator that made her feel more out of place. Especially if it was just those two. Better idea. “I...think it’d be better if you stayed here.”

“Wait...what?”

“Look, you need to stay here to hold down the fort. And...make sure some of the girls stay in line and don’t do anything...weird. Can you do that?”

Riko looked around the room, eyeing the remaining 4 bimbos that would be left alone in the house. Mikan, Yui, Nana and...Momo. The youngest of the princess’ who would only help make things worse-or better from the perspective of the willing slut. The girl who often had an agenda of her own, and maybe now more than ever. If this was the circumstance… “Um...I think I’d be more-”

“We’d _love_ to have Riko-chan!” Momo bursted out, leaning in to join her big sister Lala in giving the nervous girl a big, breast rubbing hug. Said breast rubbing didn’t help now that the smaller bimbo’s dress was redesigned to now show off her breasts to the world, no cover or bra to speak of. This only made Riko feel more awkward than what she already felt, the orange haired Earth girl didn’t need any more than what she already had to deal with. But Momo didn’t seem to acknowledge the sense of distress coming from the Earth teen. As if she was trying to ignore it. “She’ll be great company!”

“H-Hey, wait a minute!” Riko attempted to protest, unhappy to have her own say in the matter completely ignored. One could see clearly the sparks of Rito in her eyes from how desperate she was to get out of a pervy situation with so many girls around her. In fact, getting close to her mirror self was almost preferable compared to this, especially if it meant falling prey to whatever Momo had in store to be so happy sounding to be in Riko’s company.

“So it’s settled then?” Rito continued, not wanting to waste any more time than what had already been spoken. There was work to do. “In that case, Momo can I get those coordinates?”

“Sure thing, stud.~” The princess spoke with no hesitation whatsoever. This was both a clear emphasis of how far Momo let herself fall...yet simultaneously a reflection of the same Deviluke princess Rito had already spent almost a whole year with. The old Momo would have happily treated the protag like a lover, calling the young man different kinds of lovey-dovey names. But this was different, anyone could tell. The name “stud” never came up before. A name like that was used for very few types of men by very loose kinds of women. The more dirty talk that Momo uttered like this, the deeper she would end up falling.

And she had a long drop down.

Momo handed over a small chip, no bigger than a SIM card and slid it into the young man’s cell phone for the purpose of uploading the info to his GPS. It was honestly amazing how well Deviluke technology could integrate with human tech. Still, even with the added locations of all the rocket impact sites right in the palm of his hand, actually finding them and assessing the damage would be different matters completely. Like what to do if there were girls overexposed like Risa from the other day, or if they landed in places that were inaccessible. Then again, there was also the possibility of one or two of them being duds, who knows how one could dispose of the rockets if they hadn’t even gone off?

One problem at a time.

“Then...I think it’s time we get going.” Haruna said, sitting up from her seat and motioning for Lala to do the same. The latter girl hopped up off the floor, happy to join her bestie to in whatever activities awaited them today. Shopping, spa day, maybe even plan their own threeway with their beloved stud Rito. Or rather, that was Lala’s thought process. Haruna was more or less focused on helping her friends. Lala needed a day out (and to be kept out of the lab) and Yui needed new clothes for her new sizes. It wouldn’t be fair to go out and do their own business without thinking of the others.

Rito got up from his seat as well, determined to undo the damage set by the bimbos and find out who was out there to attack Lala. Even if someone was going to go after the princess now, they wouldn’t attack in direct public with witnesses. Or at least that was what they had all hoped on. He knew that Lala would be okay on her own, or rather with Haruna in her company. Like a personal bodyguard, except said guard knew nothing about self defense or could even defend herself for that matter. Still, what worked worked.

Though as the boy turned to head out the front door, he thought to himself how lucky Sairenji really was. She had the easy part, just staying around Lala for support while also having company to spend time with. There was more for Rito to deal with all at once, having to find 5 different locations all in one day. And he had to get them all alone. There wasn’t much good for him in this endeavor. He had to do all the grunt work and suffer through the hardships while the girls had their own fun times...so nothing new for a harem series.

“We call each other if anything comes up.” Rito said as he made it to the front door, making one last staple into their daily plan. “Text, call, email, whatever you can do if you see anything suspicious. Understand?”

Almost everyone who was in Rito’s corner for this challenge nodded their heads in response, save for Yui who was still lost in a blissful daydream and hadn’t been snapped back into reality. Riko had tried to nod in agreement as well, though it was harder to notice with how much she was shaking. It seemed she was more embarrassed by the touch of the pervy Momo. Though she had to get past it, she wouldn't have any choice in the matter except to stay and make sure no one else acted up.

“Then in that case...meet back here before sundown. Good luck, everyone.” And with that, the orange haired boy bolted out the front door, wanting to be done with this long winded task as soon as possible. The sooner it would get done, the sooner things could go back to normal. Or whatever qualified as normal since the day an alien princess appeared in his bathtub.

Haruna approached the front door as well, the bouncy and ecstatic Deviluke princess following in tow. They had their own tasks to attend to, however less important they were. Though there was one thing of utmost importance the class rep kept on her mind. The thought that the slime creature-the bimgoo-wouldn’t just ignore Lala either. The ball of goop had already infected the princess thrice now, it wouldn't ignore her even in the open. Not with how obsessed it could have become with that many encounters. It was best to keep her guard up during such events.

For now, she could at least _try_ and have fun with her alien friend. “Come on, Lala-san. We should get going too.”

“Ooooh, this is gonna be _fun_!” The bimbo bounced behind her friend out the door, her deviluke tail reaching behind her and wrapping around the doorknob to close the door behind her. All that was left was the mirror girl Riko, the twin Devilukes, the sister left feeling lonely without her big brother, and...whatever Yui could be considered in her current state.

With a cast like this remaining, who knows what could go wrong in this setting?

* * *

**One hour Later. 9:19 A.M., the Yuuki house**

Riko was sitting alone on the living room couch, passing the time with whatever was on TV. It was awkward for her to sit on the pink sofa, it was softer than anything she had ever been on in her entire life. Well...there were some things she felt that were soft. Two of them were her own, and hanging from her chest. But still, there was something peculiar that she felt while on that fuzzy and soft cushion. It made her feel more relaxed. Enough to let her lean back, spread her legs and…

Riko shook her head dismissively, trying to shun off such thoughts. She hadn’t even been exposed in the least bit to the bimbo strain. And yet, she had such indecent thoughts so easily. Then again, she was a reflection of Rito, a boy that often had perverted thoughts on his own. If that was the case, who knows how much dirty thoughts will plague the young man’s mind if he himself falls deeper into lust? Boys seemed to have their own vulnerability to bimgoo, the young girl remembered one of Rito’s memories of being titfucked by a slutty Mikado. With slime as lube.

But a horrible thought dawned on the young girl, one that not even the relaxing sensations the couch brought her could keep her from getting tensed up by. With so many girls already falling victim, not to mention the idea of Rito becoming some horned up monster that would probably fuck any bimbo at the drop of a hat, it was obvious that the bimgoo could affect nearly anyone. Anyone. _Anyone...that includes me!_

Riko began hyperventilating, sitting up straight in her seat as opposed to laying back the way she was moments ago. She was vulnerable, she could become some horned up, soaking wet bitch! She could become a disgusting whore just like Risa or Mikado or anyone else infected! _B-But I don’t wanna be a bimbo!_ The orange haired girl thought to herself, panicking even in her thoughts. _I-I don’t wanna spend the rest of my life sucking cock! I-I’m supposed to be a boy, not a girl! I-It’s worse if I end up becoming like…_

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Riko jumped in her seat a big shock from the surprise, not expecting the knock at the door. There was not supposed to be any company coming at all today. No one had made any phone calls to have any company over, did they? She got up out of her seat and called upstairs, hoping to get some kind of answer from someone that was up there. “Hey! Kotegawa-san! Did you call anyone?”

“No!” The black haired girl responded from upstairs, most likely still getting settled in to the Yuuki parents room. It usually wasn’t occupied, the parents were hardly home anymore so it should have been fine. “Why, what’s going on?”

“Someone’s at the door! I think it might be your brother here to get-”

“SEND HIM AWAY!!” And with that, Riko could only hear the sound of a door slamming shut. Well. No getting that one in any form of order. It was surprising, Yui was usually the one who tried to keep herself with some kind of air of dignity and formality. The orange haired girl didn’t even think something like becoming some prettified prostitute would be enough to waver that willpower. If anything, it seemed like that would only stoke the flames, especially since it seemed like she had the strongest will in fighting off the mental changes. So why wouldn’t the pink girl-

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

It seemed whoever was at the front door was getting understandably impatient. No point in having them wait any longer. Riko walked over to the front door while pondering the possible candidates for visitation. _I mean, maybe it was Yami. Maybe she left something here last night. Or perhaps it’s Mikado, she might have some useful info on the bimgoo. She_ was _studying it for a few hours before it escaped her on Thursday._

But then a horrible thought dawned on the young girl. One that only came to her from the idea of adults being exposed to some of this “bimbo world”. _I-It couldn’t be…_ She continued her panicked thoughts. _D-Did mom or dad come back?! I-It’ll be complete madness explaining this to them! I-If they see me as a girl even…_

The scared girl opened the front door, her shaking hand causing the doorknob to jiggle and shake in turn from her own timid motions. As soon as the door had been opened ajar, she swung it open with completely forceful speed and bowed. The bow had been so fast and so far down to face her to the ground that the feminized protagonist couldn’t even see the face of the person who greeted her. “I-I’M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE CONDITION OF THE HOUSE!” She started off, not even knowing who it was she had offered the apology to. “I HOPE YOU’LL EXCUSE MYSELF AND THE GUESTS FOR-”

“Riko? Did Momo make you a girl again?~”

That voice...Riko looked up again suddenly curious as to why _she_ would be here. But the sight had been one that she had familiarized with to both recognize...and both feel like it was a whole new meeting with how different that girl looked. The Sainan High freshmen student had a much longer hair braid now, and had donned the familiar black Darkness suit that was already revealing enough on it’s own. The rest had all been foreign, especially the widened hips and extended...heels? And dark, thick...black...makeup...oh no…

“M...Mea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Oh my god. Oh my f***ing god, I have been wanting to SHOOT myself for the past 2 weeks! Not from depression and suicidal thoughts mind you, but from pure stress and anxiety. I'm sorry for not updating regularly again, I'm sorry again for another delay. It's not looking like I'll get any chapters out once a week again any time soon, though that's from lack of motivation which I apologize for. But this time was better because I had vacation time planned ahead anyway. Gonna try and use the next 2 days to focus solely on this story.
> 
> So...the past 2 weeks were unfriendly to me, but now I've got a break to catch my breath. Yipee. But I will need some extreme stress relief. Fortunately, next week looks promising. I'll finally be able to rebuy my PS4! The only downside to me buying back the console...I'll be taking a PLANNED break so I can get some stress relief via video games. I miss Final Fantasy...
> 
> Bare in mind, this story is not ending. I will not let it end yet. Not until I get to a point I am satisfied with. And that is not for a long ways away. The next few chapters will be split up from different perspectives, and they follow as such.
> 
> 1\. The Yuuki House perspective. Anyone still at the house will have their own viewings on what will happen from home, especially now with this sudden visitor.  
> 2\. Lala and Haruna. They will have a nice day out together, but...it won't be 100% peaceful  
> 3\. Rito. He will be adventuring out to see the rockets and where was affected, possibly seeing new characters infected (MAYBE **NEW** characters entirely)
> 
> As such, the next few chapters...will be a massive package (or I'll try to make them)
> 
> At the very least, it's easier to write it out now that I can get to commissioning Annon again soon. He's been the most supportive of my work. Hell, a lot of ideas about what to do have been his, it's what I mean when at the end of chapters I say "Inspiration" by annon. Well...less inspiration, more of just cooperation. He's had his own ideas that he put forth, ones I am extremely glad have stuck. Not to say I don't think of everything, I still have my own ideas. But what I am saying is I am grateful-extremely grateful-for the help he provides. If he was JUST doing the art and giving no other contributions of any kind, I can guarentee I would have stopped this story after chapter 5. Thank you annon. And...thank you all too. You have been so supportive of me when I feel like I don't even deserve it. Thank you all so much...
> 
> Mea 1.0
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon
> 
> credit to mythanime for the idea of Riko being afraid of becoming a bimbo. Hadn't thought of that until you pointed that out. Again, the idea of others giving their own ideas. Thank you.


	28. Riko Yuusaki

**Chapter 28: Riko Yuusaki**

**Yuuki Household, 9:24 A.M.**

“M-Mea? I-Is that you?!”

“Who else would it be, Rito-senpai?” The red head tilted her head cutely as if she heard something she didn’t quite understand. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand though, it was more like she had been confused as to Riko’s current gender. The girl had only been familiar with Lala’s invention being the only way to bring out this female by transforming Rito. Mea giggled at the realization of the change. “Well, I guess now it would be Riko-senpai, wouldn’t it?”

“M-Mea-san, what are you doing here?” The orange haired girl inquired, curious as to the reason for this sudden visit. It was completely unwarranted, no calls or messages or plans to arrive at all. Just spontaneous arrival. But that wasn’t the only thing that was a surprise. It was an unusual sight, but more horrifying than unusual. But there was a third adjective that could be used to describe her new appearance, one she had feared to use.

Arousing.

The girl that once called herself Yami’s younger sister had only been a shallow remainder of her former self. She seemed to have her own case of bimbofication like all the rest of the girls in the house. While her own changes weren’t as pronounced as girls like Lala, there were still enough to show. Especially with her own pitch black eye shadow and lipstick, a much darker look than Riko had expected. While all the other girls had some kind of colorful makeup-some of which were meant to blend together with their hair color-Mea had one set that reflected her darker past and former loyalty to the deceptive Nemesis.

Though that wasn’t even the most sexual part of her appearance. Her outfit, similar to Yami’s own iconic combat dress, had always been skimpy in appearance. It was bad enough to see that, but now it had been modified to shorten the skirt and top. Or rather the lack thereof. The skirt was probably showing off practically everything, not even a thong was underneath so her nethers were just showing off for the world to see. Though it was somewhat understandable with how wide her hips had become, there may not be any panties or even a thong that could fit around that waist. And her top hadn’t changed much at all, though that had resulted in the top being pulled up by her grown bust to show off under boob.

Though the most notable change was her iconic braided red hair. These bioweapon females often had their hair grown out in order to use it as an extra limb, or like a weapon. Rito and the group had often noted this with their views of Yami in combat. Though it seemed she was not the only one, as Mea Kurosaki had also grown out her hair down to her waist and kept it all tied together. Though that was longer the case, as her hair had become so thick it could probably be used as a rope! Not only that, but the crimson locks had been extended to her ankles. Maybe longer, it seemed like it was partially suspending itself to keep from dragging on the ground.

“Riko-chan?” The red head spoke, snapping the female protagonist out of her thought like it was some kind of trance. She did so with a light smack on the forehead, and giggled again to follow up on how silly Riko seemed unfocused. “Hehe, I guess you got distracted by my new rockin’ bod.~” The bioweapon said, posing with one hand behind her head and the other on her hip, thrusting out her chest to emphasize her new breast size. A gesture that caused a flustered reaction from the unbimboed female.

“M-Mea! S-Stop it already!”

“Aww, you don’t like my body? You don’t wanna lickity lick up this puss?” The flirt had lifted up her skirt and shown off her vagina, not like the slut could need to with how much was already exposed and shown off. Not only that, she had been far more enthusiastic about her fetish of being licked and doing the licking. Riko shuddered at the thought of her being taken advantage of by a slut like that, she already had Rito’s memories of being molested the night before by Yami. Though Mea had picked up on the orange haired female’s response, giggling again at the ideas she had about what Riko could be thinking about. “I knew it! You _are_ thinking about bangin’ me!”

“N-No, I...wh-what are you doing here?!”

“I came to see Nana. I wanted to show her a really cute animal I found.~”

“Animal?”

“It’s not from Earth, so I bet Nana might know something about it!” She lied through her teeth with a genuine smile, trying to fake it to make Riko drop her guard. The truth was she knew about this animal more than anyone else on Earth. But what harm could a little white lie be to help a few sluts along? “Is she home? Can I see her? I wanna show the little cutie already!”

“L...Little cutie?” Dots started to connect in the young girl’s mind, realizing gravity of the situation she had just let in through the front door. Mea’s new bimbo body, she hadn’t even been seen since the bimgoo had even appeared on Earth, and the claimed appearance of a “cute alien critter”. Riko took a step back in fear, unsure how she may even escape from this situation in any way, assuming escape was possible!

“Yep. Super cute. Wanna see?~” With the question now asked, the thick braid lifted itself up and moved towards the scared female’s face. At first it seemed like nothing...until a strange pink liquid started draining from the in between folds of the braid, dripping out from the hair like the slime it was. Once all of it had drained out, it had formed into a puddle on the ground between them, no bigger than that of a spilled drink. It moved inwards, collecting itself into a small mass...and looked up at the cute, unbimbofied female.

It squeed in delight at the sight of a new friend. Though the feeling was _not_ mutual.

“This girl is your new playmate.” Mea said to the bimgoo, encouraging it to have more fun with it’s nature. “Go on, have fun, little guy.~” It made some kind of happy sounding sound like a squeak before bouncing up to the scared girl, who only backed away towards her couch again to try and make a futile attempt of running.

“S-Stay back!” Riko pleaded with the creature, to no avail had it listened. It only seemed happier about seeing this cute girl knowing it could become a bombshell to play with. Riko thought this exposure to the creature would only be a horrible end for her. In the mind of the bimgoo, her transformation would only serve as a new beginning. A rebirth. A fresh start to become something better than herself. But Riko couldn’t see that, her fears had blinded her.

Time to open her eyes.

The happy looking bimgoo leapt up towards the timid girl, clinging to her face despite her obvious fears. Though it felt more like a tackle to the face, the force was enough to topple the young girl backwards over the arm of the couch. Fortunately the young girl had a soft surface to land on, though she suddenly felt a softer surface underneath her. Under her pants. She couldn’t believe the changes were starting already! It was horrible! It was terrifying!

It was a soft and squeezable bubble butt!

Riko could feel the changes coming much faster than anything she had ever seen on another girl (or at least from Rito’s memory), and it had her concerned for her future. Concerned...she felt so puzzled by the sudden use of that word, rather than terrified or anything like it. It was like she couldn’t recognize fear too much in this circumstance, but there was still enough of a negative feeling for her to reach up to her face to try and pull off the slime creature before it could have it’s fun. But more importabtly, before she suffocated from having her mouth AND nose clogged by a slimey pink mass.

But she tried to breath in, despite knowing she had to hold her breath to keep herself alive. But her lungs hadn’t been filled. Barely anything passed through...except oxygen. Riko questioned the sudden feeling of being able to breath properly again, questioning how her attacker was allowing her to breath. She opened her mouth to speak and ask...but then she realized the mouth could open, it was exposed in almost entirety, save for her lips that began to plump up. “Wha...what’s happening?” She asked curiously while still trying to pull the creature off her face, but still failing to get a proper hold over the semi-liquid. “What’s it doing to m-mmm?”

Before her question could be fully formed, her mouth had been sealed shut again. For the lack of grip that Riko had on the bimgoo’s body, it certainly had enough grip on the parts of her face that it had latched itself onto. And with the grip the creature had on her lips and lower jaw, it had closed her mouth to keep her from talking. It didn’t want her to say anything in protest if she was just going to make all attempts to resist, not unlike Yui who’s hands were latched onto the bimgoo during HER transformation. It kept her mouth mostly closed, her only breath she could get was from her mouth when her lips had been forced into an “O” shape by the creature.

The more she focused on trying to resist, trying to pull the ooze off her slowly relaxing face, the more that resistance payed off in furthering her transformation. Each time her hand clawed helplessly at the goop, some of it kept rubbing off on her hands like a lotion or a lubricant. Riko looked through the slime over her eyes to try and get a better look at the goo that had rubbed off on her hand, only to realize halfway through her look that she was seeing through the ooze on her very eyeball without much of a sting. Like looking around underwater without goggles.

So far, everything that seemed harmful about this situation at first glance...ended up being the farthest thing from harmful. In fact, it almost felt...pleasant.

Her hand fell away from her face in a relaxed manner, her body able to loosen up as she laid on her back on the relaxing couch (which only felt like it was getting even softer under her changing body). It hadn’t been that bad so far, Riko was able to recognize that much. Maybe just let a few more changes come, she could probably recognize the more unwelcome changes to start resisting again once they come around.

Right?

Suddenly, a grip on her face started to loosen, and Riko suddenly felt like she had control over her lips again. Sure, they were still covered in living goop. But she could move it around and talk properly. Though her first instinct was not to call out for help. The first thing her mouth did once it had been freed...was pouting cutely, showing off her perfectly plumped lips. Had they not been covered in (delicious) slime, one could see her new pouty lips had been painted a cute orange color to reflect her hair color.

When the girl had realized that the slime was causing the pleasant sensation, her mind focused back on the slime that had rubbed off on her hands before and got an idea. Her right hand reached up to the collar of her shirt, and pulled hard to rip apart the fabric. Something she normally wouldn’t have done to herself, or even done to another girl as Rito. She pulled away the stray fabric and bra, and began rubbing away at her bare breasts. It felt weird, having breasts on their own, but now it felt like there was no way to live _without_ them. As soon as the goopy residue made contact with the breast flesh, pleasure reception had skyrocketed in the funbags.

But that wasn’t the only effect she felt. The more she thoroughly rubbed away at her breasts, the more she felt MORE of her soft tits. Like there was slowly becoming more of the soft flesh to play with. And play, she did. Riko groped away endlessly at her tits, moaning blissfully as she wondered why and how a girl like her could go without this sensation through her entire life. There were poor girls who had to wait for puberty to be able to enjoy this feeling, to even enjoy having breasts this sensitive in general! And the young Riko had been lucky enough to be blessed with rocking tits like hers at a young age of…

Suddenly, a thought occurred to the young girl. One of a realization of reality as she knew it. A memory that wasn’t supposed to be there. Puberty as a _girl_. She knew that she was still just another Rito Yuuki, right? Just a second version with a girl’s body instead. And yet, there were these memories starting to surface of a life she never lived. A life of being brought up in the Yuuki household for how often her _own_ parents, the Yuusaki’s, were always out working. Eventually, they had a room prepared specially for Riko, the Yuuki parents practically inviting the girl to stay with them on a more permanent basis. Sure, there would still be parental figures that were gone too much. But she wouldn’t be alone. Not while she was in the comfort of her favorite cousins. The cute and petite Mikan…

And her supportive cousin Rito Yuuki, her favorite family member for his kindness to the Yuusaki girl, and everyone around him.

The more Riko focused on those memories, the better she felt. It wasn’t just some replacement for her memories of Rito’s life, it was a lie. A life she never lived a single day of...but the human mind was often susceptible to believing a lie was real than a truth they couldn’t handle. Riko didn’t want to be some shadow, and thought back to the last memory she could focus on from Haruna’s talk with her. One of her first real memories since her split from Riko. _You are still your own person. You can still be whoever you want to be._

“I…” The girl said with a blissful smile, accepting her fate completely. “I am...Riko Yuusakiiii.~”

The bimgoo had let go of it’s sexy prey, moving down from her face to her neck for a moment. Now that the resistence had faded, the slime ball could see that it’s new friend was happier now, she wanted to play. One of her oozed up hands moved away from her ballooned breast, reaching down to her now soaking pussy and rubbing away. Her nailed digits inserted themselves into the folds, rubbing furiously to achieve heightened pleasure as her thumb rubbed at her hypersensitive clit (and only getting more sensitized by the remaining slime).

The bimgoo had been happy with the results of it’s new happy and blissful playmate, sitting there on her throat to look at her face-not even realizing the contact with the girl’s neck had caused a choker to form on her cute neck. Not unlike Yui’s “Pussy Lover” choker, or Mikan’s “Cum Slut” collar, the young Riko had gained a purple-ish pink neckwear that read the word “Babe”. A perfect reflection for the kind of girl she wanted to be seen as by her brother-like cousin.

Meanwhile, Mea had watched as the girl-who she assumed was still just Rito-finish up her transformation. It wasn’t as fun as her own, but then again the only bimbo who could amount to her _own_ transformations potential was her own sister Yami. She wanted so badly to play with the new girl that had laid out on the couch, but had to make sure she was at least still functioning mentally...not that it would ruin the fun if she wasn’t.~ “Oh, Rito-chaaan.~” The red head said as she slowly took a few steps forward, still oblivious to the identity of the girl she just transformed. “How was your little awakening, hun?~”

“R...Rito?” The girl asked curiously, wondering if her favorite cousin had come back yet once she heard the boy’s name uttered. She sat back up straight in her placement on the couch, the force of her body moving upward flinging the resting slime ball off of her neck and splatting onto the arm of the sofa. But Riko wasn’t focused on the slime right now. Just one cute boy she unfortunately had to share with her adorable cum guzzling slut of a cousin. “Where is he?! I-Is he back yet? I haven’t gotten to suck his cock yet today!”

“Wa...Wait, ‘his’ cock?”

“Yeah! Rito-kun’s! Have you tried it yet? It’s huge, it’s hard, and it’s sooo yummy! It’s like, no wonder so many girl’s hang out with him, right?” *giggle*

“W-Wait wait wait… **You’re** Rito. Aren’t you? Just a girl version of him?”

“A girl version?...no, I don’t think so. I mean, if I was anything like Rito-kun, I bet I’d probably be getting a totes bigger harem than him!” The newly made bimbo said proudly, oblivious to the gravity of Mea’s assumption. Mea was confused in the entirety of the orange haired slut’s statement, unaware of the identity crisis the poor girl was going through earlier this morning. But the biggest reaction of all didn’t come from either girl.

It came from the shocked-and somewhat devastated-ball of slime sitting on the arm of the pink sofa.

The bimgoo leapt off the couch, jumping back to Riko’s head to get a latch onto her again. It didn’t cling to her face this time, but rather her hair the same way it did with Tearju the night before. It took the opportunity of being so close to the head to look into her mind the same way it had with previous victims. If this girl was actually a version of Rito like Mea (the one girl it bothered to learn the name of) had stated, then it had made a grave mistake. It wanted to understand Rito, not destroy whatever scrap there was of an alternate version!

Yet, despite it’s best efforts, it couldn't recover any of the old memories. Sure, the new girl was happier with her new memory set. But there was nothing salvageable for the bimgoo to gain in terms of learning about this “Rito” fellow. Everything about him that this new set of memories had provided was most likely a facade set up to satisfy young Riko. It pulled away from the orange haired girl who was already confused by the motions of the slime ball, and it started bouncing up and down from it’s place on the ground in front of the new bimbo while making strange noises that sounded somewhat distressed.

This only confused the bewildered bimbo even more so, as she couldn’t understand a word...err, squeak...it was making. “Um...I don’t understand slime language, mister.” She said cutely in her confusion. “Could you speak English?”

The bimgoo grew angry from the lack of communication, even bubbling a little on the top of it’s head...body...thing as an indicator of it’s anger. It wanted to find Rito, and had no way of conveying that desire to anyone around it. And it wasn’t like Riko could remember anything from the conversation this morning with Haruna or the idea of a stalker, and certainly not the plans made by Rito and Lala to go out split up in groups. All that was replaced with a blissful dream created by her changes from the slime creature who now regretted that decision.

Mea picked up the cute creature in her arms, petting it’s head softly to calm the slime ball down. “It’s ok, little cutie. Just calm down and we can find Nana. She can talk to animals, I bet she can hear you.” The crimson haired girl reasoned, trying to help the bimgoo like it was her pet. Though it sounded more like something one would say to a friend based on the way she said it rather than like it was a pet. She looked up to Riko again once she had made sure the bimgoo had calmed down. “Is Nana home? Can I talk to her?”

“Sure! I bet she’d be happy to see you again, Mea-chan! She’s upstairs in her room, though she may be having one of her arguments with Momo-san again. Just be careful.” The orange haired “cousin” warned, talking about the Deviluke twin’s relation like she was there watching it from the beginning. One of the advantages of having Rito’s memories was that some things were easier to reintegrate into her new memories if the male counterparts memories she originally had were shared between the two. Such as the understanding of how Momo and Nana operated around each other, whether _they_ were bimbos or not.

“Alright, I’ll head up now then. See ya, Rito-kun.”

“It’s Riko!” The orange haired floozy protested, pouting in a hint of anger. Mea passed it off as nothing as she walked over to the staircase to head up to see her best friend. She had originally come over to use the bimgoo to turn her friend into a bimbo like herself, unaware of the fact that both sisters had already been bimbofied. But the fact that there was a girl Rito who claimed she was now her own person, that Rito wasn’t even home...there was something going on.

* * *

**Outside a cafe, 10:08 A.M.**

The blonde had enjoyed the looks she was getting from all the onlookers around her, pleased with herself that she had been getting more attention now than she had before her amazing transformation. She had to remind herself to thank Lala for a taste of that delicious ooze from school, whatever it was. If only there was a way to get more of it, maybe give some to her parents. They didn’t sound too pleased when they saw their daughter had become some spread legged whore, and were even less happy when she made her decision of attire for the day.

That choice being no clothing whatsoever.

Risa Momioka walked through the streets of the city, showing off her hyper enhanced body off with no cover in any form at all. The only form of proper clothing she bothered with were shoes, high heels that were a staple for loose bimbos like herself. Other than that, she had been walking around all day au naturale. No wonder people were giving her such bewildered stares and looks at her naked body displayed in public. _They probably want a piece, don’t they?~ Well, they are gonna have to wait. One girl has first dibs.~_

Mio Sawada, her best friend for who knows how long, had shared some of Risa’s own lewd tastes. Often joining the now-bimbofied bitch for her daily groping of the fellow female student body (quite literally in terms of “body”), with such victims as Lala Satalin Deviluke, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa and more. Mio often followed around because of their ideals of perversion being what formed a...unique friendship between the girls. One that often alternated between being simply best friends and being friends with benefits.

Risa could only imagine the look on her friend’s face when she would end up showing up with a body like this. So big, so sexy. Like each hole in her body was just a penis’ gateway into a heavenly paradise. If only Mio could experience that feeling of being a filled out, sexed up slut like her. _Maybe I can give her the next best thing._ She thought mischievously, getting practiced on her new skills she tested out on her new body the night before. Well, she wasn’t the only one who got to play with her own body. And there would only be more.~

She set foot in the large door, not even paying the least bit attention to the “no shirt, no shoes, no service” sign in the front door. She walked in, only craving more and more stares from all the employees and customers already in this lovely maid cafe...but ended up getting barely any eyes set upon her glorious body. Some of the customers did pay attention, but the rest that were there were more fixated on something near the back of the cafe by what looked to be some kind of stage-like structure being built. But a lot of it was unfinished, and Risa couldn’t even see it’s current progress due to how many people around the unfinished work in progress of a stage.

Including her own fem toy, Mio Sawada.

The busty bimbo snuck up behind her friend, making quiet movements (or as quiet as one could be with the sounds of heels clacking on the ground). It was hard, but at the same time simple, as Mio was too distracted by whatever everyone was staring at. Her attention was immediately drawn away however, once the pig-tailed girl felt two enormous and soft globes pressing into the back of her head, which were followed by two arms reaching out and grabbing her own smaller and more adequately sized breasts.

Mio was confused at first to feel what felt like pillows in the shapes of beach balls pressing into the back of her head, but knew exactly what was going on once she felt hands grab her own tits. She knew that grope anywhere. “R-Risa?!”

“Hehehe, surprised to see me, slut?”

“Where were you yesterday?” Mio asked curiously as she pulled away from her friend’s grip, turning around to see whatever was pressing into her. “I didn’t see you after school star...whoa.”

“Right?”

“Are those…?”

“All real.~”

Silence flowed between the two, but it was not awkward in the least for either of the girls. When two people became close enough in _any_ relationship, they could come to a point where they could tell what the other was thinking without even saying anything. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments, and yet knew exactly what they were wanting from each other. No one else around them could tell what the girls were thinking until Mio opened her mouth to break the silence with one question. “...can I feel them?”

“All yours.~” She thrusted her torso outwards as much as she could, the blonde slut making her massive mammaries bounce out as much as she could to make them seem more appealing to the beneficial friend. Mio reached out and started feeling up the underneath of the tits, heaving them upward to get a feel for their weight. It was unreal, how heavy they were. How could she even walk around without even the least bit of support from clothing? How strong was this girl’s back?!

Mio’s contact spread around all the surface of each boob that she could, the maid cafe waitress wanting to feel for as much of them as possible to authenticate how real they were. Once she felt up enough to confirm the perfected boobs were real, she pulled away to ask the more obvious question. “How did this happen? No one hits a body like this through surgery, and definitely not overnight.”

“It wasn’t surgery. Lala invented some cool slime stuff, and it made girls at school sexy bimbos!”

“You’re kidding! Just a bit of slime makes bodies like _this_?” The smaller girl inquired while hefting up a breast for emphasis of her question. Risa giggled and moaned from the feeling of her sensitized boobs getting continuously groped, but spoke through the urge to give in to pleasure.

“No, I wish. About a cupful makes girls look about half this big. I, uh...couldn’t help myself.” She giggled again, this time enjoying her own indulgence in her own whorish desires. She had almost wished Mio was there to join in, Risa could have used a slutty playmate. Though, she had to wonder if Mio was even able to handle a larger body, one much like that of the blonde slut. Though she had to ask as well, now that the issue of becoming a walking bombshell had been addressed. “Enough about me, what about you? What’s going on here, why’s everyone gathered?”

“The new stage they were building here...it got wrecked when something just flew in. I bet ya 2,000 yen it was another one of Lala’s gizmos.” Mio stated with no hesitation, not even fazed by the idea of the princess’ inventions and how out-of-this-world they often seemed. Risa approached the stage, walking past her tiny and petite friend to get a better look at the object that seemingly soared through the front door without breaking anything on the exterior, but just the insides.

This strange rocket.

“Yep. Your bet on Lala would be a safe one.” The blonde agreed, bending over to look at the rocket closer to see if there was anything else on it worth noting. Though she didn’t realize her bending over only gave all the men nearby and next to her a clear view of her perfectly sculpted ass, and even her soaking pussy lips as she bent down. Or maybe she _did_ realize it and bent down like that on purpose.

But then it started sparking underneath, which grabbed Risa’s attention. She got back down to the ground level, just barely able to see what was under the rocket to see what could have caused it. The flirty bimbo was no mechanic in any way, she didn’t even know the basics of even Earth’s level of high tech. But there had to be something out of place enough for her to identify. Like loose wires, or a part just completely removed. Or...fading black mist?

As soon as the entirety of the mist had faded, there was a beeping sound coming from the rocket. A beeping sound and a blinking red light. It was still active, and probably armed. Risa tried backing away, crawling on her back towards her small friend Mio to get away before…

***BOOM***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...here's a bit of confession time. When I first started writing this story in it's first couple chapters, I was unsure of how well it would be received. Especially the sexual scenes. I was unsure because of more than just the fear of judgment that writers often face from their readers. But also because...oh god, did I say it was confession time?...I'm a virgin. I have never had sex, I have never had a girlfriend, I've never even kissed a girl. So I had no idea what I was doing with the sex scenes aside from what I learned in school and what was allowed to be shown on TV.
> 
> Then a certain friend sent me a link to a camgirl video...I learned things!
> 
> At long last, Bimbo Riko! You all finally get Bimbo Riko! Ever since chapter 4, I have had readers asking things like "when are we gonna get riko?" "where is bimbo riko" "can I have 20 dollars?" ...ok, not that last one. But a lot of you have been asking for bimbo Riko (you know who you are) and I hadn't even planned on doing it halfway through the story like I have now. It was originally my plan to do so AFTER the main story as just a bonus chapter! But talk with my former proofreader got me thinking about how Riko COULD be introduced early and...here we are.
> 
> A new girl falls prey to the slime creature, and Mea gives the crew a surprise visit. What role will she play? What can she do to the remaining girls at the Yuuki house? What will become of them now that she has _befriended_ the Bimgoo? Meanwhile, the return of a ~~supposedly~~ miscellaneous character Risa Momioka. Will her appearance shift the balance in anyway? Or has an explosion allowed her to meet a fatal end?...oh who am I kidding, you know where this is going
> 
> Mea 1.0  
> Riko 1.0  
> Risa 2.0(?)
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and art by Annon


	29. Chaotic Lust

**Chapter 29: Chaotic Lust**

**City streets, 10:04 A.M.**

Rito ventured through the bustling streets of the city, hoping to find each of the scattered rockets as quickly as possible in order to return home as soon as possible. So far, he was already making significant progress, as he was already so close to the location of one such rocket. Though the area seemed somewhat crowded, a busy street with cars all over the road despite rush hour being over a while ago. This would make a more discreet search impossible, though there was a unique factor that had seemed to be at his advantage.

From what he could tell, the bomb had not gone off yet. Maybe it was a dud, Lala’s inventions were famous for malfunctioning. The obvious signs were the lack of bimbos around, no girls flirting with him at all. Which, despite the fact that he was often wishing some girls would leave him alone, he was actually feeling a little bummed out no girl was even batting an eye towards him. _I must be too used to female company…_ But even without the indicator of enhanced female body, none of the nearby buildings seemed to be affected. He had witnessed first hand what a building could be like from being exposed to the bimbo slime. But there was nothing…

_Which means there’s still a chance!_

Rito pulled out his phone and triggered the map app on his device, trying to track down the location of the nearby bomb. Already significant progress, too lucky even. The first rocket was actually in the same block! Though depending on _exactly_ where it landed, there was a chance there may be a bit of trouble getting to it. For according to the map, it was smack dab in the middle of the block. Either on top of a building, crashed inside said building, or (hopefully) fallen into an alleyway out of sight. _Let’s start with the more hopeful option._ He thought to himself desperately. _Please let it go my way, just this once…_

The orange haired boy made his way into one of the alleyways of the building he stood by. It was a pretty bland looking place. All white office building to the right, small brown apartment complex to the left. Not much too interesting here, though that could change if the rocket were suddenly set off. He walked through slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements and preventing any and all unwanted attention. His slow movements and prayers were rewarded in full, as ahead of him behind a dumpster, there was a large rocket shaped object with Lala’s signature symbol embedded in it. _Bingo!_

He ran up to it, hoping to disarm it however he knew how to. Then again, if it was one of Lala’s machines, that may have been a lost cause. Better to probably remove the part that would have caused the bimbo problem to begin with. One that involved a pink liquid stored within it’s metal confines. Rito reached into his backpack he carried with him, reaching in and pulling out a small toolbox he borrowed from Lala for this purpose (he wanted to question why the girl even had a toolbox when she had the Almighty Tool, but there were more important things to question).

The boy started undoing some of the screws and removing the front panel, trying to take apart whatever he understood wouldn’t blow up on him on the mechanism. A few panels here, a cut wire there, whatever that doohickey was, aaand… _Think I got...whoa._ He pulled out the large container of bimgoo, another large, glass cylinder of the stuff. It was heavy as he held it in his arms, but at least it was light enough to carry around in his bag. _I hope that I can keep the rest in here as well without breaking my back from the weight._

As he held the container in his hands, the young man observed the slime within the glass. It was different from the stuff Lala had synthesized before. It was a different shade of pink, a little closer to the hot pink shade of the original bimgoo creature. But there was something else different from both formulas in this new version. This batch...it was sparkling in the inside, like whoever mixed this version had dumped a whole box of glitter inside. But it couldn’t have been just for an accessorising reason. It had to identify a difference, maybe a new function. Either it could now spread how far the slime’s effects could spread...or it could increase the size.

_It doesn’t matter now._ He thought to himself victoriously. _Not while it’s out of the rocket._ With that, the boy stuffed the container into his bag and strapped it back onto his arms, ready to bring it and the rest home once the job had been finished.

Satisfied with how successful he was with the first of 5 jobs, Rito pulled out his cellphone to call on Haruna. He activated her speed dial number, his hand already shaking the phone just from the trepidation of simply knowing he even had his crush’s number at all. A moment had passed, and he heard the sound of the phone call being connected. “ _Hello?_ ” The female voice on the other side answered. “ _Rito-san? Is that you?_ ”

“Haruna!” Rito replied to the girl’s answer with great enthusiasm. Though a good chunk of it was just from the joy of hearing from her again. “Good news, I just got my first rocket disposed of! I think this’ll be easier than we thought!”

“ _Already? That’s wonderful, Rito! Lala-san and I are getting to our destination now. We should be done by 3 once everything is done and over with._ ”

“3? Isn’t that a while for a simple clothing trip?”

“ _Not for girls._ ” The vanilla girl answered unhesitantly, and then paused her part of the conversation with a sigh before continuing with… “ _And it may be even_ longer _for a bimbo…_ ”

“You gonna be alright on your own then, Haruna?” The young man asked, trying to convey his own concern for the girl who loved him back. Her end of the deal wasn’t nearly as difficult as his own, but it would still be troublesome to deal with Lala in a mall on her own. “I mean, if you want I can put this on hold and help you. I might be able to reach you and-”

“ _Your job is more important, Rito._ ” Sairenji reasoned. “ _You need to find those rockets, it’s more important than...finding something b-big enough for K-Kotegawa-san._ ” The girl spoke, a bit flustered by the idea of Yui getting new clothes without knowing what would be best for the turning bimbo. It may be better, it may be too revealing...nah, it’s not like it was a bimbo mall. Right? “ _Look, just focus on your job. I can call my sister or something if I need an extra hand._ ”

“You sure? I wouldn’t want you to be left alone considering...y’know…”

“ _And I appreciate that, Rito. I really do._ ” The girl said, her tone shifting to one of complete sincerity. Sincere, but somewhat flustered. Though that was from...something else. “ _I can handle this. Lala won’t be too bad. Besides...I enjoy her company...as much as I enjoy yours._ ”

“I’m glad she means so much to you...but...wait…” Silence. He kept silent for the girl as if he was waiting to confirm something on his end. Something was very wrong…

Haruna, despite not being able to express it physically on her end, had suddenly grown worried for what it was she just insinuated. Had it been too soon to admit something like… _that_? Was he unable to understand the purple haired girls feelings? Or maybe he **did** understand them, and maybe that was his problem! Oh the idea was tearing the poor girl up inside, and his continued silence wasn’t helping! “ _Ri-Rito, I...I should probably-_ ”

“Haruna, stay quiet.”

“ _But I-_ ”

“Shh!” He shushed the young woman, wanting to have as much silence as possible in order to hear something he had hoped had been just his imagination. Rito looked own to his left, seeing the rocket that he thought he had deactivated...perhaps not entirely so. He knelt down to look at it closely and saw some buttons and lights on the outside flashing. Most prominently, a big flashing red light on the front control panel. Said control panel was connected to a piece inside the rocket that was linked to where the cylinder of bimgoo was before it had been removed. Rito took a closer look inside…

*click*

* **BOOM** *

Rito jumped from the sounds of explosions in the background, ones that he had feared would be going off a while ago. If that was what he thought it had been...the boy moved back to look outside the alleyways again, the buildings on all sides obscuring the view of the outside world. Once he saw the world of the sidewalks and streets again, the protagonist could also see the faces of the suddenly panicked citizens. They too were afraid of whatever caused the explosion sounds. But it wasn’t a “whatever caused it” case. He knew exactly what it was.

Looking in all directions, Rito saw 3 pink smoke plumes rising to the sky above. One to the North, another to the SouthEast, and one to the NorthWest that looked like it was...near the mall Haruna was heading to! He reached his phone back up to his face to talk, frantic about the idea of the girl getting caught in the blast. If she had been turned into a bimbo… “H-Haruna-chan! Are you ok?!...HARUNA!!”

“ _I-I’m ok, Rito! L-Lala-san if fine too! D-Did you see that? What about you, did your rocket go off? Are_ you _ok?!_ ”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I pulled out the bimgoo before it went off, it basically did nothing. But if I was a minute late, I would have…” Rito shuddered at the thought of what he might become if he had been exposed to that much slime. Would he change genders again just to become a bimbo himself? Or something new entirely? Maybe he’d end up with the mind of a sex crazed monster, obsessed with screwing bimbos with no attempts to stop? Sex was awesome, he realized that much last night but… “L-Look, where are you two? Should you go home? I can go check it out myself, you should probably-”

“ _Rito!_ ” The voice on the other end changed, Haruna was no longer the one with the phone on the other side. The phone seemed to have been taken away by the eccentric Lala, seemingly excited by the sudden rocketeering prospects. “ _We can check it out! You just worry about the ones closer to you, ok?~_ ”

“L-Lala?! What are you talking about? Can’t you guys just go home, it won’t be-”

“ _No way! If the mall’s been bimboed ‘n’ stuff, then that’ll make it more fun!_ ”

“THAT’S YOUR REASONING?!” Bimbos have weird thought processes. Either that, or Lala was just the most scatterbrained girl in the world. Probably both. “Look, just go home! I don’t want to see either of you getting into any more of _those_ kinds of situation! Ok?” No answer. Not immediately. And that was starting to stir some uneasy feelings within the young man. “L-Lala?!”

“ _She’s gone, Rito!_ ” Haruna spoke again, seemingly having control over her phone again. “ _She’s gone in the direction of the smoke plume near us! I’m gonna go stop her, just keep going on your end!_ ”

“H-Haruna?!”

“ _We can handle it, Rito. Please._ ” She pleaded, trying to get the boy to understand her own dilemma. She wanted to help Lala, to make sure _she_ was ok. Not only for the sake of getting her out of trouble, but for the sake of making sure the pink haired girl hadn’t gone off so far that she could be an easy target for the potential stalker, assuming they were out here. “ _Just trust me. You’re needed over there._ ”

“But-”

“ _I gotta go. I’ll talk to you when I have a minute. See ya!_ ” * **click** *

“Haruna, wait!...Haruna!!” She hung up. The orange haired boy couldn’t believe that the girl had even considered heading in such a place she knew would be infected in such an...erotic way. Still...it’s not like it would be _harmful_ right? And besides, as much as the boy hated to admit it, Haruna did have a point. He needed to get his own work done while she did her part. _I just hope she doesn’t go in over her head…_ He prayed to himself. _Hell, I hope_ I’m _not in over my head._

With that, the boy had to take action on his own. He looked back into the SouthEast, the direction of the nearest pink smoke plume. The pink fog seemed to be fading, so there’d probably be less of the stuff in the air at the AOE for HIMSELF to be infected by. _I’ll check that one out first, then get the other ones._ With that, the boy looked into his phone’s GPS to look at what buildings were in that area. Anything recognizable that would be used as a landmark for finding the place easier. _Let’s see. School is over_ that _way, the market Mikan gets food from is back the way I came. That would...leave…_

“MIKADO’S CLINIC!!!”

* * *

**10:39 A.M., The Mikado Medical Clinic**

Rito ran. Ran for his young, teenage life to find the clinic in order to check up on the now slutty doctor and her companions. If they were infected, there may not be much hope for aliens as well as the already bimbofying humans in school. Mikado’s clinic had been a safe haven for space aliens secretly living on Earth like herself, a place they could be treated without anyone of any form of Government catching wind of the unusual patients. If any patients had been infected while they were visiting the good doctor…

Hell, it wouldn’t even end there either. Mikado had already been a **huge** bimbo as it was! Easily the biggest he had seen (and fucked) so far! There couldn’t be any chance she might grow even further, could she?...oh of _course_ she could keep growing, Yui kept her transformation going twice now. _Imagine if Mikado grew again, those tits would be **heavenly**!...I mean...dammit!_ Rito thought to himself, frustrated that he wasn’t even helping _himself_ in such a scenario.

_Maybe I’m worse off than I thought…and it will be even worse if Tearju-sensei and Oshizu-chan become bimbos!_ The harem protagonist felt a great deal of fear of what kind of bimbos each girl could be. Oshizu, being a ghost, was an absolute wild card to him. But Tearju?...maybe she wouldn’t be too bad. She was a bit of a shy girl herself, and she was already naturally busty. There wouldn’t be much there TO grow, right? There was no way she could be any bigger than a girl like Mikado was in her current state, right?

Cause she’s probably still in control of herself...right?

Rito approached the large mansion-like structure which...seemed to have grown. Oh no...the old house was unrecognizable in its current state. It was already a large house to begin with, large enough to hold the vast amount of supplies a private doctor would need for her own medical purposes. It wasn’t too fancy, but it was home. And now it had been home to three wonderful women (4 whenever Yami felt like she didn’t need to be alone for a night).

Now that house was gone. What started as a house that was “nothing too fancy” was completely the opposite. It was completely redecorated, looking like something the rich would think they deserved. The materials of some of the exterior had transformed, looking like some kind of marble. But it was hard to tell through the paint and patterns all over the wall. The paint of white hearts everywhere...and all around them. Pink. _What **isn’t** pink in this bimbo invasion?!_

Rito ran inside the yard, wanting to check up and see if everyone was alright. If this was what the outside looked like, who knows how the girls inside would be affected? He burst through the front door and nearly broke it down in the process, seeing the interior decoration was no different from that of the outside. The most significant difference were a lot of erotic portraits inside, primarily ones of Mikado and Tearju together. A lot of them looked to be of them as bimbos from...different periods of time. As early as their time in college together getting gangbanged in a nightclub, and as late as an excessively huge Mikado-much bigger than the busty doctor that screwed him on Thursday-getting spitroasted by hunky partners.

“One of my hottest moments from youth.~” A mature voice spoke from a distance, coming out from a hallway to the left of the main foyer where Rito still stood. He looked off to the direction of the sultry toned voice, and was shocked to see the woman that stood before him had confirmed his fears. Fears that-as much as he hated to admit-had turned him on like crazy. She had grown out once again, her breasts now a few cup sizes larger and her hips too wide for her traditional skirt to cover anything beneath her hips. No choice but to leave the pussy showing off to the world. The older slut looked off to the portrait of her past, or rather the past that never _truly_ existed...except potentially in her mind. “A girl’s never LIVED unless she’s had all her holes filled...don’t you think that sounds fun, Yuuki-chan?~”

“M-Mikado-sensei…yo-you’re infected again?...”

“Infected?...oh sweetie. You really don’t know anything about medicine, don’t you?” The red head slowly started approaching the timid teen boy, her extended hair tied in a cute yet sexy ponytail bouncing with every stoep. It caught the boy’s attention over the bouncing of _other_ objects on her, as he was so not used to seeing the woman with anything longer than a few inches. She brushed some of her stray hair behind her, showing off her cute, pointed elf-like ears. “Do you see anyone here that looks sick?”

“S...Sensei?” He spoke scaredly, slowly backing away himself out of fear of whatever crazed sexual fantasy the woman had planned for him this time. But the boy suddenly realized he was cornered when he felt two firm orbs press into his back. He was about to turn to see who it was, before feeling a cloth cover his mouth and nose. Rito made the fatal mistake of breathing in to prepare for a scream for help, but...couldn’t stop breathing in...it smelt pleasant. He felt...so sleepy…

“This is the prime of their health.~”

* **THUD** * The boy fell to the floor, completely unconscious in a sudden blissful dream. Oshizu reached down to lift the boy’s limp body up, fulfilling a duty to help her mistress Mikado. “Was that supposed to happen, mistress sensei?”

“Yes it was. Don’t you think so, Oshizu? I mean, look at the little cutie.” She said as the red head approached, gently stroking the boy’s smiling face with an extremely manicured hand. Though that wasn’t the only thing that touched his face, as her extreme breasts pressed into the future harem king, a motion which made both female _and_ male moan. Mikado had been surprised by this sudden joy the sleeping boy had, what made it different in his sleep over reality.

Rito in his sleep had lifted a hand up to the breast weakly, struggling to keep this sudden dream going as she pressed in as much as he could while muttering something in his sleep. “Mmmm...soft marshmellows…”

Mikado giggled, happy to see that there was a way the future of bimbokind could enjoy himself in what should soon be the new world. A world she craved to help make, to spread this wonderful feeling across the country, the planet, the entire known galaxy! But first...to train the boy who would control said sexy galaxy. “Take him upstairs.” The red head instructed her assistant with a lewd smirk. “Tearju needs to **play**.”

* * *

**Outside the city mall, 10:43 A.M.**

“L-Lala-san!” Haruna called out to her best friend, trying desperately to catch up to the alien princess before the purple haired teen girl lost sight of her. It didn’t help that Lala had super alien strength to help her run fast, not to mention an unusually great amount of skill in running in heels. “W-Wait for me!”

“I can’t help it!” Lala argued with a happy sounding tone, excited to find out if the mall had been bimbo bombed the way she thought it had. The Yuuki house was already a fun place to be in now that it had been doused in pink ooze to transform into an airheaded girl’s dream house. But a mall? Most young women’s favorite place to hang out with their friends? A place where there were potentially endless amounts of stores to browse and buy new clothes and accessories to look cuter, hotter, and-in the case of the bimbo princess-sexier? “How can I _not_ bolt ahead?!~”

The smaller girl ran behind, trying harder to exert herself to try and catch up. Haruna did exercise on occasion, but that was mostly for gym class at school. It was hard for her to stay behind the princess. But then the bimbo halted in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk. It was hard for Haruna to stop in time, her front just slamming into the backside of the pink haired bimbo. The petite body slammed into the unfazed slut, her face being drowned in soft, lilac scented hair (a quality the class rep began to grow a little jealous of, among other things).

“Lala-san, what’s going on?” Haruna pulled her face out of the pink ocean for better communication, the sight of a large building the girl recognized as the shape of their mall filling her peripheral vision. “Did you really have to stop for...Lala-san?”

The bimbo in question, happy as could be, was staring upon the building that looked like a heaven for girls of her kind. Her smile was wide as a mile, or as much as they could be while keeping thick lips like her own looking as thick and sexy and kissable as possible. Haruna followed the girl’s eyesight to keep track of where she was looking...and gave her own look of shock and surprise to contrast the look of glee Lala gave off.

The mall had originally been almost completely white on the exterior, the front side being almost a whole wall of glass to show off the different kinds of stores inside on 3 different levels of the building to lure in passing citizens and especially tourists. Said patrons of the building came in and out with happiness sprawled across their faces. Excitement for whatever they could do and get within, and satisfaction with their activities accomplished from within.

But there was a lot of different obvious changes now. The first thing one could see behind the glass entrance of the building were various mannequins, all of which were of female bodies. Haruna blushed deeply at the sight of how even these mannequins had larger curves than her own, slowly becoming jealous herself. Each one had been decorated with some indecent attire, things only sluts, floozies, and pornstars would willingly be wearing in public. Outfits that only reflected what kind of adventures awaited each patron that set foot in this new and improved shopping mall.

And speaking of patrons, there were different kinds now than there were before. There were less people going into the building than there were people leaving. It was understandable that people would avoid a place where there was a sudden explosion (even if it was about as harmless as a firecracker was to a tank). Not to say there were no people going inside, there was just less than usual. But the people _leaving_ were clearly different, especially the women. All exposed to the bimgoo gas dispersed by Lala’s rocket, each woman that left from the mall had left with plump, lipstick covered smiles upon their whorish looking faces (and one even had a drop of cum from her bottom lip). Not only that, they were all dressed in skimpy attire on par with the mannequins they walked past as they exited the building.

But the large majority of bimbos that left had not exited the mall alone. A good chunk of them had their arms wrapped around a man, or rather had a hand on said man’s package as they were the less patient ones for the fun times they’d have the rest of the day. And it seemed even the men weren’t immune to the gas either, as a majority of the men as well had been changed. The men were diverse looking-from tall, to muscular, to just having the largest, meatiest sausages packed in their pants. Some of them were a combination of those traits.

Haruna shuddered from both fear...and even anticipation. She had realized this was a good amount of the shopping mall that had been changed...but then came a greater realization. This was what she could identify from the **surface**! “Wha...What’s it like inside?...”

“Let’s find out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this concludes my well deserved vacation. It was fun, despite the fact I spent 80% of it at my laptop. But you know what? I'm happy I did. I've made too many delays with my chapters in the past, it was time I returned to a rate of consistency for a while. 3 chapters in a weekend, I am proud to still be that efficient. And without new To Love Ru bimbo pics to inspire me, I'm _real_ proud.
> 
> Ok, I know there's been a lack of the sexy stuff lately, and I apologize. But at the same time, world building is important too. Especially when there's finally a bit of progression in the mystery portion of this story (mental note, need to add mystery and other tags). So on that note, I will make a more concerted effort to keep a balance between character, plot, and super kinky fun times. I promise, the next chapter will be the sex stuff for all those who miss that.
> 
> Rito prevents one bomb from going off, 3 have gone off. What happened to the last one?  
> The protagonist gets kidnapped by what will soon be his new favorite nurse, and will be treated by who will be his new favorite teacher  
> And Haruna might discover new truths. Both about bimbos...and even a few things about herself~
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hey one more thing. There were places that were affected by the bimbofying gas, one or two of those places holding company to girls that were already transformed. So let's try something a little more interactive this time. Should some girls continue to grow? Or Not? And if they do, what _does_ change (bigger breasts/hips/ass? Hornier? Thicker makeup? More mental changes?)


	30. Mommy Needs Love

**Chapter 30: Mommy Needs Love**

**Mikado’s clinic, 11:17 A.M.**

Groggy again. Groggy, tired, and in a bed that felt far too soft to be his own. Even without opening his eyes, Rito recognized he wasn’t in any place familiar. It had to be someone’s room, someone he knew. Female. Who else would want to keep him? Especially given his recent situation with bimbos, rockets and… “Mi...kado…” The boy said to himself weakly, recalling what happened only moments ago. Well...it felt like moments for him, but the truth was it had been almost an hour. Where was the nurse? What had she had planned for him?

“Wake up, sweetie~.”

That voice...it wasn’t Mikado, and certainly not the Oshizu that he had been knocked out by. There was only one option. One enormous and milky option. There was only one other woman who lived in the house with the good doctor, another doctor of a different profession. Rito opened his eyes, despite how bright it was in the room. Lights everywhere in such a bright colored room, the only thing that seemed different in color that had settled his eyes was the giant mass of blonde hair sitting on top of him...wait…

His eyes shot open as he saw the surprisingly beautiful woman, seemingly more gorgeous and sexy in the light of a bimboey world. So much so he couldn’t even voice _too_ mch resistance at first. Low and behold, there was the same scientist he knew. Tearju Lunatique. Intelligent, professional, blonde haired...pink eyed? “T-Tearju-sensei?”

The woman giggled and crawled up the bed, her monstrous breasts brushing against the young man’s body as she made her approach over his small body. Well, especially small in comparison to the beast that lay atop him now. Her height, her wide and motherly hips, her thick cocksucker lips, and the obvious breasts that hung out and dripped milk all over the young man’s chest. Tearju was already the largest among the group, even before the bimgoo had appeared on the earth. Now, there was no hope for any comparison.

The closest thing that came to the glory of her now giant funbags was her golden locks dropping down all around her, thick and sexy and extended beyond her own body height, perhaps even _double_ that. Based upon the happy look in her eye, she seemed to enjoy keeping it in the state that made her look like a bimbo Rapunzel. But that golden ocean hadn’t been the only crown atop her head, there was something else up there. A light red headband...of some kind. It’s center at her forehead seemed to be marked with a heart symbol, which seemed to blink pink light as some kind of indicator.

The young man tried to back away, trying to get to the furthest possible distance on the bed to keep away from another horny bimbo. But as he did so, the protagonist in “peril” had realized his arms couldn’t move, that they were stuck in place. He looked at his wrists at each of his sides, seeing them strapped down to the bed… _by_ the bed? The straps looked like they were **part** of the bed, but were so natural looking in their tight state that it should have been impossible to get a human hand in through there. So how did he become so restrained here?

“*giggle* One of the advantages to having a totes hot besite with a lab?” The blonde asked, grabbing the young man’s attention with her sultry voice, her breasts also filling his vision with how they were merely inches away. Had he not been so used to this much attention from so many women by this point, this view would have prompted him to faint from...well, many things in this case. The naughty naked teacher looked down upon her student, stroking one hand across his face gently. “You have all sorts of access to different supplies for...well…let’s just say Lala wasn’t the only inventor, remember?~”

“I-Inventor? Wh-What are you...huh?” Rito felt a small shift in the restraint of his right hand, the piece shifting to be able to face his open palm up towards the ceiling. Tearju reached her own manicured and dainty left hand down, her nailed fingers entwining with his own. It would almost look a bit romantic if it wasn’t meant to be a sex story. Her grip was tight around his own hand, but it hadn’t ended there…

The cuff-like restraint started to reeshape and reform, for a moment letting go of the young man. In accordance with the blinking pink heart on Tearju’s headband, the matter had reformed to restrain BOTH lover’s wrists, binding them together to prevent escape. For either of them. Rito had been a little terrified of this before he realized what the cause was. Tearju would have been terrified as well...had it not been her idea. “S-Sensei?” Rito asked the older slut. “H-How are you-MMPH!” Before he could finish his question, his entire mouth had been flooded with nipple, his lips rubbing all across the hypersensitive areola which elicited more and more moans from the hyper busty bimbo. And through whatever pauses there were in her moans, she tried to reply…

“Don’t you *moan* remember who m-made the-ooooh!-n-nanomachines, babe?~” She asked in her high pitched tone from all the pleasure brought to her from simply forced breast feeding. She could feel the naked teen’s erection forming under her and smiled in anticipation. The nanomachines she had referred to were her own design, ones that were used in the bioweapon girls Yami and Mea. It was theorized that it could only be integrated into organic matter...but apparently that range had been expanded. And Rito could only assume the purpose of the headband was as a control matrix, manipulating the machines in the room to be used for whatever over the top fantasies one might want to fulfill.

The bimbo leaned in closely, her face inches above Rito’s head as she spoke both sensually...and yet so sweetly. “And don’t think about calling me ‘sensei’ ever again, sweetie.” She stroked her lover’s hair with her free hand, demonstrating an unusual appreciation for the younger prey than other bimbo’s who had fucked him in the past. “I’d be more than happy with the names ‘Tittearju’, ‘Miss Lunatittique’...and _especially_ **mommy**.” She lifted herself up a bit to lift her heavy boob out of the horned up victim’s mouth, giving him a chance to talk.

Rito wanted to protest against the older woman, fighting against such unusually absurd requests. This woman, she clearly was not Tearju Lunatique anymore. Just a hollowed out shell. And yet...there was something that seemed so much better, so much more becoming of this form. Something so wrong but...becoming so right. Maybe it was the ever increasing urges to screw the increasing numbers of bimbos, maybe it was his own hormones growing out of control. Or maybe...this woman was hitting all the right sweet spots.

He decided to test the woman’s willingness into her own lust, as well as his own. He had to know how strong the bimbo influence was on both of them. “A-And...wh-what if I _don’t_ call you any of-OOMPH!” Once again, breasts flesh had been pressed into his face and nipple into his mouth. More of that delicious milk had filled the parts of his mouth that hadn’t yet been occupied by breast. She smiled as the bimbo continued to force feed her horny “babe” more and more.

“I said. Call me. **Mommy**.” She said more firmly, while still retaining the more sweet and caring tone as before. _Just_ like the mother she claimed she wanted to be called. Through the tastes of extremely arousing bimbo milk, Rito managed to connect the dots of Tearju having developed a mommy kink from adopting a MILF persona. Judging from the firm tone and insistence, it sounded like she **really** wanted to indulge in that fantasy.

As his mouth had once again been freed, the orange haired boy had reconsidered his options. It was better both strategically _and_ morally to go along with her mommy fantasy. It would have gotten him out faster, and it would have been wrong to judge her fantasy. Not to mention...maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “...Y-Yes...mommy…”

“What was that, baby?”

“Yes mommy!”

The whorish “mother” smiled a golden lipped smile, happy to finally hear a young cute man call her that. The gentle stroking continued, moving her hand down his face. “That’s a good boy. Now c’mere and give mommy a kiss.~” The hand had gently cupped the back of his head, lifting him up to pull him in for a big, fat kiss. Thick lips pressed against his own before opening wide, her tongue sliding in through the Yuuki boy’s lips and toying around in his mouth. He had only had sex about...at least 5 times now, and yet he still wasn’t used to even something as simple as a kiss (even if this wasn’t JUST a kiss).

Suddenly the newly adopted MILF had pulled away, much to Rito’s surprising dismay. It was just starting to feel good but...at least this way he could satisfy the older woman with her new favorite name. “Wh-What’s going on, mommy?” The protag asked, not realizing his _own_ enjoyment in calling Tearju something so kinky. “Wh-What are you planning to do with me, m...mommy?”

“It’s simple, sweetie.” The blonde explained as she lowered her rear towards the teenager’s pelvis, the soaking lips of her needy snatch meeting the engorged and hardened mushroom tip. They both felt it, which gave Rito the answer he was looking for. Tear kept talking anyway, enjoying any chance for dirty talk. “Mommy’s gone too long without cock...and you need training.”

“T-Training?”

“Mikado’s told me all about her experience with you in her office.” Rito blushed in embarrassment, finding it awkward to talk about one sexual experience with one older woman with another. “It’s ok...but she tells me you are well equipped...just untrained.” Not wanting to wait any longer, she slammed her pelvis down and felt the tip of her prey’s cock **slam** into her insides. The sudden wave of pleasure had forced Rito into a premature orgasm, flooding her insides with thick spunk to her enjoyment. “*giggle* See what I mean?”

“T-Tea-”

* **AHEM** *

“U-Um...mo-momma...yo-you’re not seriously gonna…”

“Of course I am.~ A good mommy helps her baby become prepared for whatever kinky trials await them in their future.~” She slowly started lifting her own body up and down, up and down, up and down on his horny cock. “And a cutie with a growing harem like yours will become something you need **lots** of durability in.” The humping got stronger. And it didn’t help that her heavy breasts had pinned down young Rito by the chest and a bit of his face, his body being drowned in sex from all sides.

“B-But I…”

“It’s ok, hun. Practice on mommy all you want.~” She said, maintaining her sweet and sincere tone in her speech. She seemed to want it, to want HIM. But what he didn’t realize...he wanted her back. He started humping back, thrusting his own cock already soaked in both his own cum and Tearju’s juices. Titearju felt the light but hard force of his cock slamming into her, delighted that he had given in and respected “mommy’s” wishes. “That’s a good boy!” She praised him for his efforts, starting to become happy with being fucked herself. “Make momma cum, and she’ll let you go!”

Well...as long as there was a goal to reach…

Rito’s humping got stronger, forcing himself in as hard and as deep as he possibly could. His efforts had slowly started to work, as Tearju’s pinkened eyes had been shut from each thrust into her cocksleeve. There were pleasant moans coming from the older woman, but even he could tell it wasn’t enough to satisfy her. Much to a part of himself feeling reluctant, Rito has had sex enough times to tell the woman’s different kinds of moans. She had let out smaller, quieter squeals. The titty, MILFy queen could feel it, but there was something missing…

He started humping faster, increasing the rate of thrust into the willing whore, as well as the volume of moans that she let out. Simple grunts and moans quickly evolved into screams of desire and lust. She started pushing herself up off the pinned boy, freeing him from the crushing feeling of enormous tits keeping him trapped (of course there was still the restraints on the bed, but one thing at a time~). Her pink eyes had rolled into the back of her head as she rode her future-stud cowboy style. “HAAA, YEEESSS!!” She held the young man’s hand tighter as she screamed, not even caring who could have heard her. Then again, anyone in the clinic who _could_ hear her would probably feel proud or jealous of her. “FUCK ME, SWEETIE, FUCK ME! CRUSH MOMMY’S WOMB!!”

Dirty talk was apparently too much for the young man, as he couldn’t bear to hold anything back any longer. Rito let out yet another load of spunk into her already flooded vagina, any more might go further and cause her to bloat. Unable to support herself from the overwhelming pleasure any longer, Titearju fell forward again onto the young man, once again pinning him down into the bed once again. Despite the incredible weight of each globe pushing against his torso as well as a constant flow of milk soaking him and the sheets underneath, Rito didn’t mind. It started to become...nice.

As he had processed his own enjoyment in his sexual experience with the MILF, the blinking pink heart on Titearju’s headband had died out completely as she laid her head down next to him. Following the headband’s fading light...the restraints on his wrists had vanished completely, receding back into the bed that they came from and freeing him. This could have been a chance to escape, realizing maybe Tearju took more than she could handle and had collapsed from too much pleasure.

But then a thought occured. Why? Why leave? Why leave now when he could stay a little longer and ask a few questions? There was still the matter of the rocket that landed either nearby or in the house, it would help to learn more about that. And...maybe _other_ things… He swallowed his fears and asked the MILF against his better judgment. “Can I...ask you why you stopped?”

“Hmm?...”

“You said you would...let me go after I made you cum. Right? So why?”

“Call it a little reward for being a good little boy.~” The slut said sweetly, leaning in to kiss the young man once again and leaving a golden kissmark much bigger than his own mouth on his lips. She had been so kind as to let the young man go as a show of good faith...and he had dared to think of leaving her?

Well...what was one or two more times? If not for her, then at least for himself to release all tension to keep from getting horny in the middle of the day. He held his own free left hand and reached down to hold the blonde’s free right hand, entwining them together like in the other hands. She was confused by her “prey’s” sudden advancement, but then her confusion was settled once she heard the words come from his mouth. The words that sounded so much more genuine than before. “Maybe...I could use a little more help...from my wonderful mommy.”

Once he uttered those words, Rito had no idea whether he made the biggest mistake...or the best gamble in his life. Such self debate was aroused from her gleeful smile, happy to hear her fucktoy returning the loving dirty talk. She tightened her grip on the orange haired boy’s own hands, and began humping all over again, probably far more eager than she thought possible. “Thank you so much, sweetie.” Titearju gave her special boy one more thick kiss before intensifying her own humping, looking into his eyes with her own lustful pink iris’. “Now let mommy love you!~”

* * *

**City Mall, 11:10 A.M.**

The two girls wandered around through the mall, seeing all that had changed within each of the stores. Lots of titles and brands and locations that they recognized, or at least Haruna did from being more accustomed to Earth’s brands. The main differences being there were suddenly a lot more stores insides that catered to females than males.

Sure, there were still lot’s of stores that retained most of their old theme, like a movie shop that Haruna could have sworn she saw Rin Kujou visit once or twice. But there were still obvious differences such as the fact that the majority of titles available for purchase there were pornography. Some of them being porno versions of pre-existing movies. The innocent girl blushed deeply, the idea of how society could have been changed by the bimgoo finally sinking in. If it kept up at the rate it was going...she may not be the innocent one for much longer.

“Haruna, Haruna!” Lala pleaded, tugging her friend’s shirt by the sleeve like a child with her mother. “What’s in that shop?” She asked while pointing to what looked to be a rather erotic looking shop. Or rather, what looked erotic to a normal girl like Haruna yet modest to a bimbo like Lala. “What’s that, it looks fun!”

“I...I think that’s a, uh…” She was hesitant to answer, not fully knowing the answer herself as shops like that were places she never visited. “I think it’s a clothing shop...of sorts. Like one of those erotic underwear shops, but there’s more-”

“So it sells sexy clothes? Can we go?! Canwecanwecanwe pleeease?!”

“Lala-sama…” A third voice chimed in, both girls only now remembering the third party member that was in the group, sitting atop Lala’s head in her crown form from Peke’s new sluttified Dress Form. “Why would you need to spend money at such a shop? You know I can just transform into _any_ revealing clothing you wish.”

“Yeah, I know…” Lala pouted, not wanting to admit in any way that Peke had a point. “But it’s more fun to shop for them, y’know?”

“Well…” Haruna said, not wanting to tempt fate but doing so anyway. She is already this far out in uncharted ocean territory, might as well explore the shark infested waters. “I think...we should try. We still need clothes for the others, and…”

“And?”

“N-Nothing.” The purple haired girl denied, too embarrassed to even talk about such a foreign topic with even her friend. It felt too soon to talk about something so personal, it already felt like such a mistake to even say as much as “and” like she did before. Now there was the chance that Lala might not let it go until she pried it out of the petite young girl.

But that was not the case. Haruna noticed a rather mischievous smirk form across the princess’ face, one that spawned a bit of trepidation within the underdeveloped girl. A plan had formed in her mind, despite how empty headed one might think the princess might seem at first glance. “Alright, I’ll let it go...on one condition.”

“C-Condition?”

“You gotta dress in something super skimpy like me!” Without even bothering to listen for an agreement or denial from the smaller girl, Lala started pushing her bestie into the direction of the dirty clothes store in excitement for whatever kind of slutty dress she could convince Haruna to try on. “Ooooh, you’re gonna look **so** sexy!”

“W-Wait, hold on a minute! L-Lala-san!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit. This one, I made it to be a bit more personal. Wanted to try and make it a mix of both kinky themed with Tearju's "mommy" complex, while keeping it a little vanilla with her love theme. Had also enjoyed the idea of her using nanomachines on inanimate objects and controlling them like Yami with her own nanos, my only regret being not expanding enough on it. Still, with my love for Tearju, this probably won't be the last time I'll use her, so there will be opportunities in the future.
> 
> Had also imagined a scenario where she willingly gets knocked up, wanting to dirty talk Rito into "giving Yami a baby sister". Not sure if I feel like going anywhere with that, honestly up to you guys (WILL NOT BE DOING PREGNANT SEX)
> 
> Rito begins a deeper fall, starting to lose track of his original objective. His own corruption? Or all part of a plan?  
> Tearju is gone completely, a motherly whore in her place, ready to guide the youth of the next generation to a world of bliss and pleasure.  
> And Haruna begins her own descent, though hers may not be _completely_ involuntary?
> 
> Story by Me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon
> 
> * * *
> 
> What do you guys think of the name like Titearju (obviously, wordplay of tit and her name). Wanted to have a character like that, similar to how Annon's bimboverse has Trixie renamed Titsie, and Sunset renamed Slutset. Might retcon that if it's disliked too much, or just say it was Tearju getting caught up in the heat of the moment
> 
> Had also considered adding a pink streak to her hair, or a pink tint to the end of said hair to reflect even deeper lust. What do you guys think?


	31. Search for Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Less emphasis in sexuality this chapter. This time it will be a bit more plot based and exposition heavy. I promise things will return to the regularly ~~un~~ scheduled kinkiness in time.
> 
> Note: Text italicized and in quotes " _such as this_ " implies talking translated from another language

**Chapter 31: Search for Truth**

**12:01 P.M., Tearju’s bedroom**

Almost an hour. It had been almost an hour since Rito woke up in Tearju’s room, almost an hour since she had trapped him then offered him an out. Almost an hour since he willingly gave in and started fucking the mindless blonde’s horned up pussy, losing each other in a potentially endless world of bliss and pleasure. Whatever brains the MILF didn’t need were progressively getting fucked out by a hardened cock of her dreams, cumming her unnecessary thoughts out and enjoying her dream world with her favorite ~~student~~ big boy.

But Rito...as good as it felt to release so much tension so many times at once within a willing ~~woman~~ cocksleeve, He knew there was still work to be done. Rockets, or something. It was hard to focus on it through all the sex and ecstasy. It felt like there was little need to think about anything else. Just cum in a few sluts and that should be it. But...there was something else, something nagging at the back of his mind. Something the young man couldn’t place...maybe one more orgasm would help him think.

And Tearju welcomed it, despite the fact that she had started having sex with her babe to train him in endurance. Sure, she got stern once in a while to get him to take more control of himself, space out his orgasms. Though that helped with nothing. And she didn’t even seem disappointed with him either, she felt happy to have her insides overflowing with spunk. Just like Mikado taught her.~

“Ha! Ha! J-Just one more time, sweet heart! Mama needs one more go!” The MILFy whore demanded, on the verge of her 3rd orgasm. Rito hadn’t failed to make her cum before, it was just too much to _not_ get seconds. Rito even went out of his way to beg for it like a young one to trigger her new motherly tendencies with a “just one more time, momma?” and such talk. She couldn’t help herself once that last word came out.

“I-I can’t h-hold it any longer!” The boy screamed, on the verge of yet another orgasm (he lost track of how many _he’s_ had). “I can’t, I-I’m gonna c-cum!”

“Just a little more, baby!” She begged, wanting to enjoy her own cum filled dream with her prey. “D-Don’t cum until momma cums! We’ll cum together!!”

Welp, there was no arguing with that. Rito increased the force of his thrusting, pinning his new “mommy” down to the bed as the new alpha of the couple. It was nice to finally be out of the soft cushiony heaven and be in a world where he could not only breath, but stay in control of the slut. Though he hadn’t pinned her down by the arms like most passionate couples did, no. One hand had embraced her own, still clinging to each other like when they started, while the other arm had been pressing into her right breast to maximize her own pleasure. Sure, the orange haired teen could have easily fingered her instead. But her tits had become the most pleasurable parts of her body, practically demanding to be groped.

Like even the right touch could force her into orgasm.

“HAAAA!!!~” That force was all she needed, drowning in bliss for the third time this hour alone. It felt like her insides were exploding outwards from her nethers, in all the most satisfying ways. Her own fluids had burst through the snatch, only to be blocked by the girthy cock plugging up her hole. Said cock had also blown out, shooting a much thicker load than before into her folds. At this point, it was a wonder how his testicles even functioned anymore. And even more of a wonder if Tearju was coming out of this with a negative pregnancy test.

But as the two settled into the afterglow of orgasm, the younger man’s cock sinking into a state of half-mast, neither of them had much of a thought on their mind. Tearju enjoyed this state, feeling about as empty headed as one could feel with nice voices in the back of her mind calling her a bimbo and a MILF and other slutty names. Like those names were only a reinforcement of who she really was. How she wanted to teach the cute young girls of the next generation to be just as slutty. Tearju turned herself on all over again, thinking about the idea of training Yami to be a pole dancer.

Rito wanted to enjoy himself too, his tiny head resting in between the two immensely huge hooters. It probably would have been possible to fall asleep here too. Not on the bed itself, but on the body of his “mommy”. Her titties were soft and large enough to use as uber sized pillows, and her hair was long and thick enough to use as a sort of blanket. Not only that, but Tearju could have easily taken advantage of that proximity for mandatory cuddles with her new big boy, keeping him in this soft heaven. The longer Rito thought about it, the more it sounded that much more relaxing.

So why did he still feel so uneasy?

He thought back to the reason why he had even come to the dirty doctor’s house to begin with, but couldn’t remember the _exact_ reason. It had to be to fuck the MILFtastic Tearju, right? Who would come to this house with no sickness for no reason? It made no sense to be here for anything other than a checkup on health, or a few hard orgasm’s at the hands of a slutty blonde bimbo. Not unless you had to pick up a friend who was…

Wait...friend?

The orange haired teenager thought back to his friends back at the house, the girls who needed him, the friends who were depending on him to be able to minimize the damage to...bimbos! Of course! Rito pushed himself up off the bimbo, his arms and hands pressing _deep_ into soft and cushiony breasts. Tearju screamed, happy to feel such pillowy funbags being pleasured from such a strong force, but she squirmed under the intense pressure pushing down on her body. There was only so much she could take before succumbing to another grope-induced orgasm.

Rito pressed off the woman, throwing himself off the bed and onto the soft floor in an escape attempt. He had let himself get lost too deep. He had nearly forgotten his objective in finding the rockets that only helped to spread this bimbo “contagion”. His work to try and minimize the “damage”, which he now only helped to become part of said damage. Rather than fight against it, he had caved in to a desire the boy didn’t even realize had been pent up inside him all along. Or had it been? It could have been another idea planted inside his psyche like the memory altercations inside other women so far. _What am I doing?!_ The teenage boy thought to himself, mentally cursing himself for even being charmed and aroused by such soft fuck pillows and taboo dirty talk. _I-I’ll never be able to help any of them at this rate!_

The boy made a burst out the bedroom door, impressed that any of the doors in this town had been passed for any proper usage without being broken so easily. Looking around, Rito noticed he was on the second floor, standing on a sort of catwalk around the upper floor of the large house. This had to be where Mikado kept more of her personal stuff, the residential area to be precise. While the lower floor held her more business related content. As well as the exit to this sexy madhouse.

But as he walked down the stairs, moving his little feet as fast as he could to escape as quickly as possible, he soon heard footsteps coming from downstairs. The familiar sounds of heels clacking against tiled floors alarming the young man to the presence of a nearby bimbo, most likely Mikado once again. But he couldn’t see Oshizu around this time, so most likely it’d just be him and the doctor (assuming he could watch his own back this time).

He made it into the foyer, standing face to face with the willing slut standing on the other side of the room from him. He tried to make a face of steeled determination, desperately trying to conceal any and all obvious fear. But she made no such efforts to hide her true feelings, smiling in happiness to see her boy-toy in training again. “So, how can I help you, sweetie?”

“H-Help me? Y-You can help me by letting me out!” The man shouted to make his point, frustrated and scared for his sanity and sexuality. “I just got out of mommy’s room, screwing her for the past...I don’t even know how long! I came with a job to do, and...huh?”

Rito stopped talking once he realized an odd sound emanating from the older woman. The sound of giggling, unfit for a woman of her age. But she still went on, continuing her side of the conversation. “If you really don’t wanna be here...then why do you still call her ‘mommy’?”

The young man blushed, realizing his own folly. All the older slut had done was help him prove that he had fallen too deep. Even if it did feel unusually good calling the blonde bimbo “mommy”. He shook his head, futily attempting to shake off any and all arousing thoughts of the long haired slut. Though Mikado’s free-hanging tits made no help whatsoever, as Rito’s boner continued to stay full mast (despite the hour of sex from mere minutes ago). “Could it be...you came downstairs just to see _me_? Aww, how sweet and hot.~”

“N-No!” Not untrue, but there were more pressing matters. “I-I gotta go, I need to-”

“You’re right, you probably _should_ leave.”

“...Huh?” Rito had backed away from her, only taking one step away from the busty bimbo as he hadn’t wanted to stay too close to her. Not when he had no idea what she was thinking in a moment like this. Cornered by walking tits that wanted to bang him...and she was suggesting he leave? This did not bode well, not in the least bit. “Mi-Mikado-sensei?” He asked with concern, unsure of how to properly react. “Wh...What do you mean, ‘I should leave?’ What’s going-”

***boing***

“...on?”

Rito turned his head around, not wanting to make a full body turn to avoid facing away from the tricky redhead. But what he saw out of his peripheral vision wasn’t one hundred percent clear, just a mass of gold behind him. Gold. Like hair. Tearju couldn’t have worked up the strength to get back up after all that screwing, could she?...then again, she was a monster of a bimbo, who knows? But there was something wrong, there was another feeling on the woman, something not quite right. Something…

Leather.

“Ah, you’re finally here!~” Mikado clapped her hands together, a gleeful smile sprawled across her plumped red lips. It seemed she had expected the company Rito hadn’t even known was called over at all. “He’s ready for you to take home with you.~”

“You told me he’d be unconscious.” The familiar voice spoke, startling Rito in regards to who the voice belonged to. Though it sounded different, more demanding than usual. Not only that, she sounded more regal than before, like she tried to hold herself up in the highest position possible. Only the highest pedestal would be fine for the Queen of Sainan High. “You know it’s gonna be harder now that he’s awake, don’t you?”

“T...Tenjouin-senpai?” Rito questioned, wanting to turn around and look the dominatrix in the eye. But he stood his ground, trying ~~and failing~~ to maintain his front with Mikado. But it was hard to when another bimbo entered his field of vision, the brown haired amazon walking out in front. The loyal servant to the Tenjouin family-or willing slave in this case-Rin Kujou. She stepped in front of the young man, stepping in front and asserting her authority over him simply with her own presence. An easy task considering she towered almost half a foot above the orange haired teenage boy. “K-Kujou-senpai? Y-You too?!”

“No hard feelings, Yuuki-kun.” She said as she approached him with one last step. Her size and muscle scaring the young man to a point where he could barely talk. The brown haired girl reached a hand to the young man’s face, her tough but manicured hands covering Rito’s mouth and cutting off his oxygen intake. “Just following orders.”

Rito started to shake in his place, struggling to escape from the unusually strong grip of the upper class woman. He managed to pull away for only a moment, but she grabbed him again by the shoulders and spun him around. Gone was the sight of the oversized doctor and in with the sight of a more queen like bimbo. Rito hadn’t believed the sight that had stood in front of him, the tight leather clinging to whatever parts of her body she didn’t mind covering up. Her perfect breasts, her widened hips and exposed snatch. The perfect taunt for the world, boys would be blessed just to see their queen’s body. And her hair, all curled into many drills as opposed to the original set of two hanging from the sides. Such long and plentiful hair, styled up so perfectly, almost rivalling Tearju’s!

But that was the last thing the now horny man was able to see before his eyes were covered by the strong grip of Rin once again, detaining the target as much as she could. He struggled of course, but it did nothing against her strength, it was like battling a bull. A very busty and muscular bull. One that seemed to do some different kinds of raming...

The orange haired teen boy could feel a second hand reaching in front of him, slipping down to his nethers and grabbing his erect cock. The ~~dis~~ advantages of jumping straight out of bed without a chance to get his clothes on (where _had_ his clothes gone?). The hand was jerking him off into a stronger fatigue, forcing enough pleasure to slow down a lot of brain activity. Rito started to fall unconscious, quickly losing strength and energy from fighting against the brown haired girl’s restraining and pleasure. Combined with his fatigue from almost an hour of humping into Tearju’s needy cunt, there wasn’t much energy he had left.

_But I...gotta get to..the others…_

The young man’s body went limp, his mind finally fading and resting as he slipped into a deep sleep. Rin picked up the body, carrying the young boy over her shoulder in accordance with her mistress’ wishes and orders. Speaking of the mistress, the golden haired dominatrix approached the busty nurse to talk about their trade off. “I’ve gotten your supplies like you asked for.” Saki said flatly, as if trying to act unimpressed with the older bimbo’s size. It didn’t work, she was downright jealous, but didn’t let it distract her from their deal.

“So you have all the new lab equipment I asked for already? That was fast.~”

“It’s easy to get things done quickly when you’re so rich you could practically buy out the city. My bitch Aya will bring everything out to you, in exchange for the boy of course.”

“That reminds me. What _did_ you want Rito-kun for?”

Saki stayed silent for a moment, unsure whether to smile in anticipation...or frown in remembrance. That damn busty bitch Lala, always trying to outclass the Queen of Sainan in almost every field. But not this. Not today, not like this. “I have my reasons. I just need to...take him for a test ride.” She said vaguely, trying desperately to hide her true intentions. Her grudge would carry her either too far...or wouldn’t be able to pick her up off the ground at all. That’s all it was. Grudge. Spite. Hate for a pink haired bimbo that she swore to humilate and surpass.

Even if it meant claiming the princess’ favorite boy...as her own.

* * *

**Yuuki Household, Deviluke chambers, 12:17 P.M.**

Mea had been sitting in the empty room with her new but impatient friend, the adorable pink goo ball only looking cuter as it had bounced to and fro in anticipation of finally meeting someone else who could understand it. Someone who could actually hear what the bimgoo was saying. Someone who could hear the cries for help and company, and would answer with an extended hand reaching to help, accepting the little slime creature as it was.

Though that wasn’t easy for Mea to see, all she saw was a bouncing ball of pink. That and a new bimbo sitting across from her on the round couch, pleasuring herself shamelessly. Riko was happy to indulge in her own world of ecstasy while waiting for the others to show up. Between the two twin girls probably going through some hate fucking, and a girl going through a mix of fighting and embracing her new body, that could be a while. Though it wasn’t like Mea was unhappy, especially if she could play with a babe like Riko.

But the bimgoo wasn’t having it, she could tell that now. She could see it’s faster and more furious bouncing, getting closer to the red head to try and get her attention. If it could talk, it would most likely be going off at her about where help could be. It was promised a meeting with one of the pink haired girls of the house. It had right to be upset after all, especially with how obsessed it had been with finishing the job on Lala. Or rather, it’s obsession with Lala at all. Where was she? Will she be coming back? Answer, Mea-chan!

“Sorry, little guy.” Mea said sweetly and apologetically, trying to comfort and calm her new friend. “Lala-senpai or her sisters will be here any minute. We can get everything sorted out then.” The dark looking freak of a bimbo reached a hand down towards the floor, petting the little critter to help it seem cute again. It did work as it’s bouncing had stopped, even starting to bubble a little as if it were a purring cat. It nuzzled against her hand and leaving a bit of slime left on the back of it. The slut had smiled, giggling at the tickling feeling on her skin.

Suddenly, one of the doors to the bedrooms had opened, and two girls walked out of the automatic sliding door. The first girl had a smug and triumphant look on her face, as if she had just shown her younger sister who was really on top. She stepped through the doorway, her dress from homeworld discarded for a tank top (the only shirt that would both fit and keep her skin from feeling irritated) and a black micro skirt marked with tiny pink hearts all around it. She couldn’t bear to be seen in front of anyone like this in her old state of mind, but her new bimbo mentality craved attention from being viewed by the people around her (even if she wouldn’t admit it to any man).

Momo followed out soon after her aggressive twin sister, a dumb smile sprawled across her made up lips as she stepped out with her naked body showing off for the world to see. Her widened hips swaying to and fro with every step she took, only drawing more attention to her unclothed body. Anyone looking would be able to see the obvious hickey’s on different parts of her body. Clearly Momo was not the winner this time. But she didn’t look too upset by that loss, especially with the way she was staring at her twin’s tail that could start her fires up again with just the right flick.

The girls walked into the main room, their heeled feet clacking on the floor with each step. Nana had looked over the red head sitting on the couch, staring in shock at her best friend’s new appearance. It was so bizarre to see the second generation bioweapon girl in such a slutty state, but Nana hadn’t denied it either. In fact, she shuddered in anticipation, scared and excited to see what Mea could do as a bimbo. “Wh-Whoa, Mea.” The older of the twins said starting the conversation. “What happened? Did you get caught in the bimbo gas stuff?”

“Bimbo gas?” Mea tilted her head cutely, though smiling from imagining the idea of a gas that could make bimbos. Or at least that’s how it sounded in context. How right she was. “I didn’t see no gas. I just found _this_ cutie.” And now the moment of truth, the freak pulled the tiny slime creature up, showing it off to the curious flat chested bimbo. The slime creature looked up in shock at the sight of the unfamiliar bimbos, both Nana and Momo alike, surprised to see that there were bimbos that it _didn’t_ make. What on Earth could have caused this? Mea held the bimgoo out, presenting it to her friends. “It’s ok, little guy. You can say hi.”

“It...can talk?” Nana asked, confused as to the insinuation the best friend had made. “Is it something intelligent or something?”

“That’s what I was hoping you could find out. Can’t you talk to it like you do your animals?”

“Why, what is it?”

“You’ll find out. Just try it.~”

Nana didn’t like where this was going, not with how secretive the alien friend was acting. So secretive in a time when it was already hard to trust most of the people around her? It wasn’t right, there were so many red flags being raised...red flags she had ignored with reckless abandon, thinking of giving Mea the benefit of the doubt. “Uh...okay then. I’ll try.” She leaned down, coming face to face with the critter, and only now noticing just how cute it looked up close (despite having such a plain appearance). “Hi there...who or...what are you?”

“ _You can...you can speak to me?!_ ” A voice spoke, a rather chipper and high pitched one at that-not unlike Lala’s. But that wasn’t what surprised Nana in the least. It was the female tone it was giving in it’s speech. The fact that it was so different from any other creature she met in the past was one thing, but gender had surprised her despite the pink color. “ _This is awesome! I haven’t been able to talk to anyone since I got here! You have no idea how lonely it’s been, but my new friend Mea has been so nice to me! But now she says she was gonna help me find miss pink, but you’re not the pink I was looking for, so-_ ”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down!” Nana tried stammering out, stopping the speech of the ~~apparently~~ female slime creature. She had to get to the point of the conversation or else this would go on all day. “I’ll ask the question again. Who or what are you?...are you possibly..the bimgoo?”

“ _Bim...goo?_ ” The creature jumped out of Mea’s hands, landing down on the cushiony couch for comfortability. It didn’t like the idea of making it...or rather _her_ new friend have to work to keep up some level of comfortability for everyone involved. “ _Is that what you guys call me?_ ”

“It _is_ you, isn’t it?! You’re the one turning girls into slutty, cock hungry bimbos! _You’re_ the reason I can’t stop thinking about plunging that beast Rito’s cock in my snatch! I can’t get that idea out until I take him inside me, **and it’s all your** -”

“Ahem!” Nana was cut off by the sudden sound of attention drawn away towards her even sluttier sister. Momo seemed to have her own smug look now, overwriting Nana’s rights to have had her own from a few moments earlier. Nana blushed, not knowing how to react or argue. “I think you’re having more fun with this situation than you let on...slut.~”

“SH-SHUT UP, YOU! YOU DON’T GET A SAY!”

“And I bet you’re wishing you had bigger titties for Rito-kun to play with.” Momo emphasized her point by hefting her own breasts up as well. They weren’t nearly as impressive as other bimbos, her age making it a major drawback. But her growth was still enough to show, especially in comparison to her own sister’s chest. “You’re wishing they were huge and firm, big enough to stick his throbbing cock into. To stroke him off until he shoots your face with his thick, hot cu-”

“YOU DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY CHEST, DAMN YOU! FLAT IS JUSTICE AND HE WILL SEE!...I mean…”

“Oh my. I didn’t know you felt such strong feelings about Rito-senpai.~” Mea chimed in, happy as could be at the prospect of a horny BFF. Especially one she could share a potential threeway with. “If you want, I could help you with the problem of a nice and hard cock. I could-”

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING, MEA-SAN!”

“ _Um...miss? Do you still wish to talk?_ ”

Nana turned back around, only now recalling the fact she had to talk with a bimbo-making slime creature. Whatever vestie of the resistant girl she tried to be had thanked whatever supernatural force that allowed this slime creature to come on Earth to interrupt this conversation. “Sorry...then let’s just cut to the chase. Why are you making bimbos?”

“ _Bim...bos?_ ”

“Bimbos!” She held her hands close to her own chest for a moment, attempting to draw attention to herself for emphasis. “Like what happened to me! I didn’t have this bubble butt last night!” Following her own emphasis, she pointed to her friend and sister in different directions. “And what you did to Mea-chan too! And my sister Momo!”

“ _Oh, I see. You’re talking about my enhancement ability, aren’t you?_ ”

“En...Enhancement? In what way is what you’re doing to girls an upgrade?”

“ _That’s…_ ” The bimgoo looked down in sadness, looking upset to even try talking about her past. Nana tilted her head in confusion though, unsure of why the creature would look so sad. But after talking with so many animals as if they were no different from people for so long, it became easy to sympathize with the more troubled creatures...even sluttifying alien parasites. She could recognize it was uncomfortable, but didn’t let up by too much. Just enough to keep the female creature from getting overly stressed.

“It’s ok to talk about it, y’know.” Nana assured her, unaware of how friendly she had suddenly been acting to it. “It’s easier to let go of pain when you talk about the problem. You can talk about it.”

She stayed silent at first, but had been feeling much more reassured by the friendly tone Nana had suddenly switched to. It was easier to talk about this kind of thing with people she trusted, and had been made so happy to see someone that looked to be family of the nice pink lady from school acting so calm and friendly towards her now. The bimgoo looked back up, feeling a bit more confident in talking about it for the time being. “ _I uh...was made by mean white-coat people…_ ”

“White coat?...can you try and be a bit more descriptive?” Nana asked, trying to get as much info as possible. It had to be necessary since there was a bit more of a...primitive theme to the slime’s speech.

“ _Sure. You see...I come from another planet. I don’t remember it’s name, it was so long ago...but it’s populace was almost completely wiped out a long time ago. In a war from the stars._ ” A war from the stars? Nana had shuddered at the thought that had occured, one that may be complete trouble for her family if she had been right.

_Was she talking about the great Galactic War papa ended? Did...did papa attack this guy’s planet?..._

“ _My people didn’t have many people left, so the white-coat ones made me._ ” Did she say _made_?! Like an experiment in a lab?! It made sense if that was the case, scientists being lab-coats working in experimentation of sorts. “ _They made me...for population._ ”

“Population?...”

“ _Increasing rate of fertility...to increase repopulation rates, make more people for the planet. The enhancements I made-or “bimbofying” as you call it- was to increase the possibility of people mating, and increase fertility._ ” This creature had an actual purpose?! The point of making them look so slutty so they could fuck? So they could fuck JUST for making children?! It had been made with such a proactive purpose...but such an unconventional means of doing so.

But still, how did it get to the point of such bimboey and slutty means?

“How come it gets to such...extreme means, though? Like, my sister and some of her friends seem to be a LOT...thirstier than others. And like, some girls have had very odd changes too. Like how Mea doesn’t look too much different than when I met her aside from her makeup and hair, and how my tail has gotten a bit spiney like an animal?”

“ _All girls have a fun, special form to play with. One I help to unlock. It usually depends on the situation to create a form based on any one of 3 circumstances._ ” The slime explained, suddenly sounding professional for the sake of explaining such a...unique subject of conversation.

“And...those circumstances are…?”

“ _1\. It reflects who the person is as they are from the start, showing off their personality through their new appearance._ ” Nana nodded in agreement with that statement, comparing her own sister Momo for such a form. How she shamelessly showed off her body-her breasts-like it was a more normal part of her life.

“ _2\. It can alter a person’s personality to better suit a girl’s new mates. This usually only pertains to girls who don’t accept the changes willingly._ ” Again, another firm understanding. Yui seemed to be changing at her own pace, despite still being able to continue resisting at an incredible (but waning) rate. Who knows how she’ll start acting once she becomes a complete slut?

“ _And finally, the last change is one of greater physicality. Like yourself, young flat lady. Some usually have changes that specifically help to lure in mates, like the spines in your tail. They shoot an arousal agent, don’t they? So you can make nice men yours even when _they_ don’t want it. Doesn’t that sound fun? To be able to make any man bend to your will? Wrapped around your delicate fingers?_ ” The bimgoo spoke sweetly, trying to sound more appealing to the young girl. It would make more sense to try and sound friendly to as many people as possible, especially one who could take the critter to meet the longer haired pink princess.

Besides. Friends were a luxury she didn’t get enough of.

“ _Um...miss? Did you hear me?_ ” She asked, suddenly realizing Nana had gone quiet-stone faced sometime during the lecture of the bimgoo’s powers. Like she had been in her own world for a moment. If the slime had a mouth, surely it would be smiling at the idea it thought Nana had been thinking about. “ _I think I get it. You’re thinking about who you wanna lure in now that you know all that, right?~_ ”

“Flat…”

“ _Huh?_ ”

Nana reached down, gripping the slime creature as tightly as she could in complete monstrous force. Not like she was trying to get a firm grip on a liquid creature, but like she was trying to strangle the first thing she got her hands on. Said strangling was only dampened by the forced rubbing, the flat girl doing what she could to futilly rub excess ooze against her small chest. “LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE CALLING ME FLAT WHEN I GET THE BIGGEST TITTIES! THE POWER OF BOOBS COMPELS YOU!!”

“ _Eh?! W-Wait, it doesn’t work that-AAAH! D-Don’t touch me like that!_ ”

Mea and Momo only giggled at the silly sight in front of them. Neither one of the natural perverts could understand a word the bimgoo was saying, but based off the context of Nana’s speech, they could both guess as to what it was. “Silly Nana, predictable as ever.~” Momo said, not even bothering to hide her smile. It was too amusing to watch Nana flip out about being called out on her chest size (though it was surprising to see her attack someone other than Rito for once). “Still, I don’t think even direct contact will help you grow boobs. You might as well give up.~”

“YOU SHUT UP, MOMO! I WON’T LISTEN TO A SLUT WITH NO CONTROL!!”

“ _L-Let me goooo!_ ”

“Huh?...oh, sorry!” Realizing the disruption she was causing, Nana set down the bimgoo on the spot on the couch it was standing on before. Not realizing the changes she had gone through, the Devilukian tsundere hadn’t noticed the lack of growth in her chest...or the fact her shirt was the only thing that had changed, shrinking down into a tight bikini top. She sat down next to the creature, having a better sense of trust for the new pink friend (even if only by a little). “So then...if that’s how your power works, then what happens when-”

“ _Actually, if I may?_ ”

“Huh?”

“ _You’ve been asking_ me _different questions since I got here. And if you have more, I can respect that._ ” The bimgoo spoke, stating so with a more serious tone in her speech. This had warranted a bit of concern in the Deviluke, curious as to what the slime creature would have to say. “ _But I have my own questions I want answered. I have been lost on this planet for the past 2 days trying to look for answers, and friends to help me find them. After the trouble I went through, I think answering some of mine should be a fair price to pay for answers to_ your _questions._ ”

“I...I suppose that’s fair.” Nana agreed reluctantly. It was a bit suspicious. What could the slime want to know that would warrant such a serious tone? It was kind of scary. And not many people can say they were terrified by a pink slime creature that only wanted friends out of slutty girls. “Wh-What did you want to know?”

“ _First and foremost...where can I find the bigger pink lady?_ ”

“Bigger pink?...oh, you mean my big sister Lala?” Nana hesitated for only a moment to answer, not wanting to betray her sister’s safety in case this critter was in anyway related to the threat posed to her this morning. Then again, it wasn’t like there was much harm a slime could cause. All it could do was make bimbos, and it had already done so much to Lala as it was. Not to mention the threat made that morning was one on her life, not virginity. “Well... she’s at the local shopping mall with her friend Haruna. They’ll be back later today, so you can wait here with us if you wish.”

“ _Awwwww, but waiting is so boooriiiiing!_ ” The slime whined, sounding more and more like an innocent child than the professional tone from before. What on earth was this thing? What was with it’s changes in attitude at such spontaneous moments? “ _I wanna see her NOOOW!_ ”

“You’ll have to wait.” Nana said firmly. If this thing wanted to act like such a child, then she would act like a scolding parent to keep it in place. “And what’s the other thing you want?”

The slime when quiet again, regaining it’s serious tone. Or rather, it had been serious, but no tones werre spoken of. Not even a single word. At least not at first. It had remained quiet long enough to keep the younger girl on edge, growing increasingly worried. The first question sounded more like a request than anything. If this second inquiry was anything like the first, then based on the tone shift it would probably be something far too unreasonable. But what? What could it be?

“ _I want you to tell me…_ ” It spoke again. “ _About the boy called Rito._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This one took longer than expected. And for once, I can blame myself without feeling like it's forced. I _willingly_ took a step back from this story for a bit, as I have ~~finally~~ bought back my game system. I need to sit down with my JRPG's again. PLEASE
> 
> This one was one I had wanted addressing for a while, one that FINALLY goes into some detail about the bimgoo's origins. At long last, some truth comes out of it, which is why there is less emphasis on sexuality this time around. For those only interested in the sex, I apologize. But there _does_ have to be a balance in order to keep the world itself interesting, while also making sure there's still a substance of story to help keep things moving forward. I hope this is acceptable.
> 
> Rito's trust in the teachers is betrayed, and a deal is dealt with the Tenjouin dominatrix?! Nana and Momo take a step back into the spotlight, and of course, truth. Only a fraction of said truth, but still truth. What more could there be to learn? What more will there be to bimbofy?! Find out next time!...whenever that is.
> 
> Story by Me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon
> 
> * * *
> 
> Oh! And I wanted to do something more interactive again. For the next 3 days (as I am typing this now, it is August 31), I will be taking suggestions for one character in particular. Haruna Sairenji. Her transformation is coming up soon, but as I keep saying hers is one of mystery. Have been in talk with Annon about some ideas, but I am curious as to see if there's anything else that's fun that might stand out. So for 3 days, I want to hear from you guys about ideas. I'm excited to hear. Though there are _some_ restrictions. Mental changes are already decided, and size for now will go NO BIGGER THAN 1.0
> 
> I'm eager to hear what you guys think!
> 
> 09/02/18 Edit: Wow, I...did not get the feedback I thought. Only one person managed to speak out...I'm sure I overestimate how "interesting" I tried making Haruna. I'll just...get back to my own work.


	32. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Futanari in play. If not your fetish, scroll down further to the mall scene

**Chapter 32: Losing Control**

**Yuuki Household**

“R-Rito?! Wh-What do you want with _that_ beast?!” The middle deviluke sibling stammered out, unsure of how to believe the willingness to see such a disgusting pervert. Even one who knew how to carefully plan how to land on women in the most intimate way for unwanted groping (though who ever said it was unwanted?). She had just been questioned by an alien parasite that was now revealed to not even _be_ a parasite...about the whereabouts of the second biggest problem in the bimbo conundrum overtaking them?

It just looked up at her, trying it’s best to look determined for the one girl who could understand her. The slime would not be taking no for an answer. “ _I’m curious about something._ ” The creature answered firmly, standing her ground about the boy of interest. “ _I need to find him for answers._ ”

“Answers? What could you need to find him that I can’t tell you myse-”

“ _My powers are related to enhancing the most sexual parts of the female body. My power is to create the most ideal environments for pure mating purposes._ ” The slime creature explained, sounding more firm than before. So serious. Was Rito really important enough to get this deep into? To not only act so firm and determined, but explain itself once again for depth? “ _If there is any, **any** potential mate to go for, the ‘bimbo’ will become aroused and make attempts to court him, regardless of how many mates either party may possess._ ”

“S-So? What’s your point?”

“ _Rito changed that statistic._ ” It looked away as if looking out a window, when really it was looking into the open door of the empty bedroom. The room that belonged to the eldest of the alien siblings, as if reminiscing on the past attempts to bimbofy her. “ _This pink lady you call ‘Lala’ has...an unusually strong attachment to this ‘Rito’. I have attempted 3 different enhancements so far...and yet, she can only think of him more and more. I don’t understand it...and I WANT to._ ”

“So that’s it? You wanna know why my sister loves Rito so much?”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“I mean, I don’t get it either. He’s the most disgusting, most perverted jerk I’ve ever met. I mean, yeah, he came through with some things for us in the past. He helped me to reconcile with my friend Mea, and stopped Yami-chan from becoming a super-weapon to destroy the world, and now he is trying to make right by helping to protect my sister. Now he’s got a rockin’ hard-”

“ _No, I heard you before._ ” The creature interrupted, not caring for her story in the least as it would seem. “ _What I wanted to know was about that word you used. That ‘loaf’ word._ ”

“Loaf?...no, you mean ‘love’, don’t you?” Nana explained, despite not having much of a good grasp on love with a boy herself. She understood love with family just fine, the young girl had a deep admiration of her older sister Lala. The way she moved so gracefully, how smart she was to make such incredible machines, how gorgeous she was and the way her hair flowed and tits bounced. Truly, anyone would have loved (and fucked) someone that beautiful, kind and sexy. “Love isn’t the same as sex ‘n’ stuff. It’s like...when you appreciate a person for stuff they do.”

The creature only tilted it’s head, the bimgoo still not having a decent grasp of the concept of the “L” word. It was so unusual, so different from the concept of animalistic mating. So different from the casual sex it was so used to inducing from it’s victims. How on Earth did the people of this planet operate on such an odd and confusing principle? “ _This planet and it’s people are so weird…_ ”

“Well...we’re not even from Earth anyway. My sisters and I are from the planet Deviluke.” The girl had emphasized this by swinging her tail out in front of her, the spined appendage moving about from side to side in between the two. Big mistake. The bimgoo’s eyes caught sight of the toy-looking object. It looked so alluring, much like when it saw Lala’s tail for the first time.

“ _So cute...can’t resist…_ ”

“On our planet, it’s normal for girl’s to-” Without any warning, the girl’s tail had been enveloped in a slimey substance, the creature unable to restrain itself and “cuddling” the tail as it leapt out to grab it. With her hypersensitive tail, Nana couldn’t help but let out the most embarrassed and erotic moan she had ever uttered. “HAAA!!~” The girl moaned out, unable to contain even the slightest ounce of ecstasy that had overwhelmed her tail. Though with such a sexualising creature latching onto the most sensitive part of her body-more so than her own soaking pussy, it was more than just a _slight_ ounce of pleasure, and certainly more than just a small moan.

“L-Let go, you p-perveeerrrrt!” The young girl pleaded, swinging her tail violently to shake the slime ball off of her. To any and all attempt, it had ended in failure. Said failure had only been growing more obvious as she had continuously lost strength the more she shook the creature about. But those attempts had also only allowed growth for the creature’s clinging, getting tighter on the spiked tail as she continued to resist. “G-Get off of meeeee!”

“T-Tail is so prettyyyy!” The bimgoo screamed as she was flung around on the end of the tail, seemingly enjoying the rush like a child on a roller coaster. It was impossible to ignore now. It’s childish nature had begun showing once again, happy as can be to cling to the toy-like object. It was also quite the sight to behold for all the onlookers-Mea, Momo and Riko (assuming the latter could pay attention through her endless masturbating). It was kind of humorous for Mea to observe, while Momo could laugh as well for different reasons.

Mea giggled, unable to contain her enthusiasm any longer. The joy of seeing her best friend becoming overwhelmed in such exciting and perverted fantasies via slime parasite had aroused her to no end. Her own arousal was shown off in obvious ways, just...different from her fellow sluts. Different as her clothes had receded, like a second layer of skin she could remove with something as simple as a thought. But then there were other parts that had shown off in obvious horniness…

Like the raging boner the girl had sprouted.

“Wh-Whoa! Mea-san!” Momo spurted out, clearly surprised by the fact the red headed girl had a mighty strong erection, or even a penis at all for that matter. Girl’s didn’t have male genitalia...or at least not normal girls. Mea was far from normal. “H-How did you get that? How do you have a massive, thick...meaty...yummy looking dick?~” The youngest of the sluts present asked, her unsure attitude quickly overcome by a strong arousal herself. She knew it was wrong, especially knowing that it was coming from a female. But at the same time, it only made the sight that much more arousing.

“You like?~ A yummy treat I can cook up from my transformation.~” Mea said, stroking her erection to harden it further. Not that she couldn’t already, but it was more fun the old fashioned way. There were plenty of perks to her transformation, and it was time to exploit them now that Nana had been restrained by the slimey friend. Mea’s friend. And if this went well enough, everyone’s friend.~

The horny futanari girl took step by step towards her squirming friend, each hand grabbing around the Deviluke girl’s waist to restrain her and hold her arms down. The only disadvantage to this position was the feeling of Nana’s tail spikes poking into Mea’s skin, stuck in between each girl’s body. Though the feeling of an aphrodisiac being introduced into the redhead’s body was even better to make the sting feel worth it. Nana continued to struggle though, showing obvious resistence in response to being detained by her so called “best friend.” “M-Mea?!” Nana asked, flustered even more by the feeling of something long and hard pressing into her left ass cheek. “Wh-What are you doing?!”

“You never got fucked by Rito-senpai, did you? I’m just giving you the best cock you could get until you see him again.~” She reeled back, letting her cock stay free in between the two for a moment. Within the next moment, she thrust back forward and plunged the dick into Nana, piercing through the pink haired girl’s short shorts and impaling her asshole in the process. Nana screamed, unable to contain her feelings about the thick meat invading her insides and causing a pleasurable pain inside her. Mea only smiled, a hand reaching up to gently stroke her friend’s face. A gesture that only felt both pleasantly comforting, yet chiling in the mixture of sexual dread.

Nana squirmed, unable to contain herself in the immense pleasure overtaking her. All she could do was whine, moan, and whimper as she had fallen under the bioweapon girl’s power. That and beg. Beg for it to stop. “M-Mea-san, p-please don’t...i-it hurts, I…”

“I know it hurts right now, hun.” The facial stroking continued, trying to sooth her friend like a kind little sweetheart she used to be to her. “Just endure it a little longer...I’m sure you’ll learn to love it.~” The thrusting continued, Mea slamming her pelvis into the fat ass she so desperately craved. Her petite succubus mate moaned in tandem with the sounds of butt flesh getting slapped, which only aroused the dick-chick even more knowing she had created a rhythm in her fierce humping. The sexiest musical she had ever heard.

The bimgoo watched unto the heated moment unfolding before her, unsure whether this qualified as straight or lesbian sex. But more importantly, she had noticed Nana’s intense blush and faint smile, like the pentanko had enjoyed getting anal from her best friend. _It seems I’ve proven my point._ The slime thought to herself, taking pride in fulfilling her duty of enhancing lust. Whatever this “love” was, it clearly didn’t matter nearly as much as unbridled sex. Especially if it was sex on the scale Mea had demonstrated with her powers. _But I wonder...if I can take it higher.~_

It leapt off of Nana’s tail tip, jumping off and down towards the rear of Mea. The creature clung tightly onto the tip of the large braid, and swinging it towards the one bimbo who had been accepting of her fate from the start, Momo. The pink haired floozy had been masturbating the minute she saw Mea starting to rock out with her cock out. This would make things easier, as the tip had started to form and solidify into yet another solid phallic object. Almost as if the bimgoo was in some kind of unison with the redheads nanomachines.

And it didn’t disappoint, as Momo had eyed the penis shaped hair tip and approached it slowly, a hungry look in the thirsty thot’s eyes. It may not have been the same as a real cock, or even the false cock Mea had sprouted either. But as long as it was big enough to make her cum like the floozy she craved becoming, it would suffice. Momo grabbed onto the braid thicker than her own forearm, holding it closer to her in anticipation. The bimgoo had jumped off the tip, it’s job being complete. Anything left that could be done would be handled by the sluts themselves.

Mea had felt it though. She felt her hair being touched and carefully caressed by the youngest devil girl, shuddering from the touch as if the hair was an actual cock with it’s own nerves. It felt pleasant, enough to make her realize how unusual she was even for a bimbo. How much it made her stand out. How people would give her weird looks for her transformative abilities, especially for how she’d end up using them for sex. The red head thought of it, of the names she’d be called. Disgusting. Monster. **Freak**.

Without further hesitation, and aroused too much by her new terminology, Mea hoisted up her hair tendril and aimed it right into the needy pussy of the sluttier devil. Momo screamed, her snatch easily taking in the lubbed up dildo, even surprised she was able to still stand despite taking in such a deep penetration. But it was worth it, it was worth fighting the urge to fall to her knees, especially if it meant being subject to what may be the world’s first reverse spitroast. Momo fought the urge to collapse right there, and took little steps forwards to the girl fucking her senseless.

The young slut Mea relished in being sandwiched between the succubi sisters, especially if it meant making bigger perverts out of them than herself. Or rather, to make them ready for whatever kind of pervy antics Rito could get them wrapped up in. Maybe have them go streaking through the school, taunting boys with their naked bodies, and offering the reward of being fucked senseless if the girls were caught. Perhaps the freaky redhead could join them, it did sound outlandish enough to be fun!

The excitement got to her however, as her humping had intensified to a point where she didn’t even realize Nana had already came. Twice. It was starting to become mind numbing for the animalistic bimbo, but she didn’t think of the resistance she could possibly put up. Like the need to fight back had been fucked out of her mind. What good was it to struggle against something so inevitable? Nana had already become a bimbo herself, it wasn’t good to fight against it. Mea had to correct that error, even if it meant a few orgasms.

The bimgoo had watched from a safe distance, unsure if there was anything else it could do to the situation. If there was anything more it could do to stoke the fires that heated the young girls. But there was something else more pressing to attend to, now that the talking pig-tailed girl had told it about the big pink girl-apparently called “Lala”-being in this big lace called a “mall”. It looked around the room, seeing if there was anything around it could use to find this “mall” place. The closest thing to any help in the room was a horny and probably overstimulated Riko Yuusaki.

It bounced it’s way up to the orange haired girl on the couch, she didn’t even notice the cute critter approach until it clung to her fingering hand and pulled it away. The bimgoo stuck down to the surface of the couch, restraining the older girl’s hand down to the fuzzed surface. Riko looked down to the small creature, confused and upset her pleasure high was interrupted by the same creature that blessed her with these new stimulating feelings. “Wha...what’s going on?”

“ _You. Orange one. Take me to Lala._ ”

* * *

**12:57 P.M., Shopping mall**

The clothing store had been so deceiving from the outside, not at all what the young purple haired girl had expected. Haruna had looked on the outside of what was originally a normal clothing store for women, now it had been horribly(?) mutated into what at least looked like a victoria’s secret. And that was just from the outside. On the inside, it was like a sex clothing store. But then the most unthinkable thought popped in her mind. If this was made from an ordinary clothing store looked like bimbofied…

What did an **actual** bimbofied sex store look like?!

“Um...can I, like, help you miss?”

“Huh?” Haruna looked to her side to see the lingerie clad store clerk who had greeted her. Or rather, her incredible breasts had greeted the devoted student’s face. The clerk had been blessed with legs that brought her to incredible heights, too good to even cover up with stockings or leggings of any kind. So when Haruna saw the tall girl in front of her, the purple haired girl’s head was on level with the clerk’s breasts. It was quite a sight to surprise her with. “Um...hi? A-Actually, yes, I’m looking for my friend.”

“Oh? She’s here? What does she look like?”

“Green eyes, long pink hair, an exotic white...dress?” The non-bimbo said, unsure if she could even call Peke’s default dress form a dress anymore in her current state. She couldn’t help but feel hesitant at that word. “I-Is she here?”

“Actually, yes. She went off to the skirt section that way.” The worker lifted her right arm to point off in one direction, the motion causing her breasts to jiggle and continue distracting the embarrassed Sairenji girl. “She seemed excited about something.”

“I…I think I know what that is.” Haruna spoke, knowing it was time to fulfill her promise. Well, not really “promise”, but it wasn’t like she could avoid getting dressed in something skimpy anyway. Besides, Lala was a friend. Haruna had to try and put more trust in the best friend, even if she had lost most of her mind to a desire to show off her tits. “Th-Thank you, miss.” Haruna bowed in appreciation and gratitude for the help given by the store’s attendant. With that, she walked off, not noticing the bright smile and friendly wave that said attendant had given while walking away.

The purple haired girl wandered around, while still continuing in the general direction given to her. On the way, she was able to observe the more...erotic sights. There was all sorts of high heels set out on shoe racks, not a common item for sale in a sex clothing store. _I guess they have anything that caters to bimbo’s._ Out of the corner of her eye, the class rep had just barely seen one girl trying on her own set of heels. She seemed to be enjoying how they looked on her, twirling around and posing to show off.

Haruna hadn’t wore such shoes. They were too high for her liking...or capability. She had tried a much smaller set of heels once before in her first year of high school, but she could barely even keep balance in _those_. To walk around in the kinds bimbos did…

“Haruna!” The high pitched chipper voice drew her attention away from the girl propped up by new shoes. Instead, her focus was now drawn back to the target of interest where she had tried going to begin with. Lala had just picked out a blue looking cloth, though she hid it behind her back as if to keep it a surprise. Haruna hurried back over, not wanting to keep her waiting. “Heya! What kept ya?”

“What kept _me_? You’re the one who ran ahead, I just tried to catch up with ya. I’m amazed you even let go of me, any more dragging and tugging and I would have lost my arm.”

“Hehe. Sorry.” Lala rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. But said attitude faded once she pulled her other hand out from behind her to show off the selected outfit she picked out. “I couldn’t help it when I thought of how you’d look in _this_!”

“Aww, thanks Lala-san. That’s so sweet...of…” The Earth girl was left speechless once she looked over the outfit selected for her. It was simple compared to most slutty outfits she had seen in the past 3 days, but still far more exposing than almost anything she had ever worn. The closest thing to how revealing this set looked was the time Peke had been knocked off Lala, and turned into one of many awkward outfits. But this? This was just a tube top and a micro skirt, both a gorgeous sapphire blue but still showing off a lot. Even with her less than impressive bust, it was still evident that there was enouh cropped off the top to show cleavage.

“Well?” Lala said as she looked so happy and proud. “What do you think?”

“Lala-san.”

“Yes?~”

“I can’t wear this.”

“Wh...What?!” The pink haired girl looked so shocked and distraught just by those four words alone. Like her entire plan (if there even was one) had been completely derailed by that one statement alone. “B-But I picked it out just for you! Don’t you think you’ll look so hot in blue?”

“That’s not the problem! I...I can’t be seen in… _this_.” She picked up the tube top, unsure of how to even so much as envision herself in such attire. “I-I can’t even think about how I’ll look. It’ll be harder for me to show off even more, especially in front of so many people…”

“But…” Uh oh. Haruna looked back towards the princess, noticing it looked like she had almost her entire day ruined with how sad she looked. Lala wasn’t usually upset easily, even yesterday’s outburst from Rito shouldn’t have hurt her as much as it did. Had her change included making her more emotionally vulnerable? “But I...I picked it out just for you… *sniffle* So we could look sexy together ‘n’ stuff…”

A weakness Haruna had developed recently, even before the bimbo slime had come to Earth. A weakness for Lala. One where the young girl couldn’t even let her be sad even for a moment. How had such a weakness developed? Why was it that she had been so willing to bend over backwards to make this princess from another planet happy? Perhaps the answer didn’t matter...at least not yet. But there was something in her that at least compelled her to do whatever it took to keep Lala happy.

Even if it meant doing things she wasn’t completely comfortable with.

Haruna reached for the remainder of her clothing; a choker, micro skirt and heels. Lala had been intrigued by her sudden willingness to hold such outlandish clothing (or underwhelming from the bimbo’s perspective). But then when 2 and 2 came together, a smile started forming on the girls pink lips. “A-Are you?...”

“I’ll...I’ll wear it just this once…”

“Yay!” Lala bounced for joy, her tits nearly threatening to bounce out ~~yet again~~. Haruna’s blush wouldn’t have been too deep from the sight of Lala’s breasts, already desensitized to the sexual antics she went through already. Haruna had mentally scolded herself for having to somehow become acclimated to a more sexualized persona of her own best friend, let alone any sexualization of the world around her. The pink haired girl started pushing her, shoving her into a changing room with a kick in her step, too excited to see how she’ll look. “Hurry! We can get you dressed up and we’ll show Rito!”

“E-Ehhh?!” As the girl was pushed into the changing room, the door shut on her in the process, she had turned red faced from thinking about showing any of this to Rito Yuuki. It was one thing to show this off to Lala who was already her best friend that would never judge her. But the love from her middle school days? That was another issue entirely. Another step in her willingness to help Lala… _How will this help her again?..._ She questioned herself, the rational part of her brain starting to take hold again as she undressed. _Heck, how_ can _I show this to Rito-kun?..._

_Better question...how and where is Rito-kun?_

* * *

**Unknown Location, 1:09 P.M.**

Darkness, all around the young man there was only darkness. Understandable considering there was only some time ago that he had been knocked out by...something. _How many times will I be knocked out today?..._ Rito looked around, his eyes now wide open. Of course they only _could_ be this open because of how dark it was in the room. Wherever this room was. _But if it’s dark in here_ now _then…_

Rito shut his eyes, in expectancy of his captors turning on the lights so suddenly as if to alarm the young man (and maybe even intimidate him). Said expectations were met when the entirety of the room had been illuminated in a harsh light. There was no way he couldn’t see it coming with how predictable this scenario had become to him. He opened his eyes slightly, taking precaution to take it slow as to not harm his retinas. He tried moving his hands around to rub at his eyes…

To find he couldn’t move them.

Rito looked off to his right to see his arm tied down to the table...and now realized he actually was on a table. Tied down to the table like something out of a hostage scene in a mobster movie. The only difference being he was butt naked, and restrained by more fuzzy cuffs holding him down. No mobster would detain his prisoners this way, so obviously different...maybe a porno.

“About time you wake up, you filthy piece of dirt.” That voice...again?! Rito looked forward (or as much as he could when he was tied down) to see the young and beautiful ~~woman~~ mistress. Saki Tenjouin standing before him, towering above the young and naked man and standing by his side to emphasize it. Though it was hard to express that difference when the orange haired boy was laying down. “You should have been awake sooner. You’re not going to last long if you plan to disappoint me that much.”

“Last long?...” The Yuuki boy said while futily struggling, shaking about in his tight restraints. “Long in doing what?”

The older woman, the senior in his school, and soon his new mistress struggled to hold back a hearty laughter. Though when it came out, it sounded more like a stereotypical noblewoman’s laugh as she celebrated how triumphant she was about to be over both the boy _and_ his slut of a fiance. She leaned over, her thick, curled locked rubbing gently across his chest and tickling the surface of his skin. “Lasting long as my slave. For **life**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Couple things.
> 
> Yes. It has been longer than usual since my last update. But there is somewhat legitimate reasoning ~~probably~~. Since the last chapter, I have been a bit bummed out and unmotivated. So I figured it was time to take a bit of a break. By the time I got motivation back to write again, a new game came out and I had to pick it up. And play it. And get absorbed in it. ~~And still need to binge the rest of it.~~
> 
> But I am glad to be working again. I have worked on stuff on DA for almost a year, a lot of it ~~or rather all of it~~ gets no feedback. Because of that, I lost motivation to write a lot of that stuff. Here, not only do I get feedback, but people actually ENJOY it. I don't even think what I am doing is _that_ good, and yet I still feel motivated enough to keep working on it because you guys keep reading! Thank you all. It's cause of you that I can keep going.
> 
> For those on Annon's patreon feed, expect more commissions within the week~
> 
> Moves have been made, pieces fall into place, and a trap begins to be set. Who will it be set for? Who will spring it? How much grinding can I work into a single chapter before I feel like I've wasted an entire day?! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!
> 
> Nana 1.0  
> Momo 1.0  
> Mea 1.0 + Futanari
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon


	33. Change of Perspective

**Chapter 33: Change of Perspective**

“Wh-What do you mean, ‘slave’?” Rito spoke, only struggling more now that he heard the words come out of the mistress’ mouth. It was one thing to be held here simply for a short time like what Tearju had planned for young Rito, at least that was simply planned to be for a few hours and _he_ was able to enjoy it. But this...if he went through with it, then there may never be a chance for him to come back out and see the light of day. There was no decision to be made! “I-I won’t be your slave, senpai! I have to get out and-”

***SMACK***

Saki Tenjouin delivered a powerful and assertive hit to the young man’s face, her open hand slapping against his defenseless face. She couldn’t believe how defiant this man was being, it would take a man with balls to defy someone of her status. No one, man or woman, should defy their new bimbo queen! She leaned in over the young man, her hair tickling the bare chest of the helpless Rito. “I’m not letting you have your way, you worm!” She demanded, not taking any of Rito’s resistance. “Remember, _I’m_ your queen! And you will refer to me as such, or as ‘Mistress Saki’. Got it?”

Rito couldn’t answer, not through the minor but effective moans he was letting out. One would think a moan would be brought out by a touch of sensitivity, a rub across a place like his erect cock (and seeming to becoming stronger), or a squeezing of the bimbo’s breasts. It wasn’t such actions that brought out his audible pleasured sounds though. Rather, the tickling feeling of the dominating slut’s thick and curled hair rubbing against his cock. The meat had twitched at the feeling, even more so as it had begun to get tangled in her hair.

That could only end wonderfully.

Rito tried struggling, pointlessly trying to get away from the upper class woman and her overstimulating hair and body. She noticed this effort and leaned down to the lowly young man, hoping to win him over with seduction over brutality this time. “Don’t worry, living as my slave won’t be so bad.~” The bimbo said, trying to sound so sweet in attempt to woo him. “All you have to do is give up your free will, and serve me. And in return, your mistress will feel good for whatever you do to her.” She drew a finger across his chest, slowly drawing it down to his pelvis while keeping enough distance away to tease him. “Who knows? If you do well enough...mistress will reward you.~”

“T...Tenjouin-senpai, y-your hair-”

“Hmph...still fighting, are you?” The girl said as she grew increasingly irritated at his resistance, surprised at how willing he was to defy a goddess. “You still prefer that whore Lala over me, don’t you?!” Her head jerked towards the young man, her golden locks further enveloping his monster cock and stroking continuously. Thick and voluptuous enough to affect him, jerking him off like a real hand working his shaft. It was getting to him, certainly more than any words Saki had uttered. “What could that slut possibly have over me?!”

“T...Tenjou…”

“Is it the long hair? Because I outmatch her! Is it her need to invent? Because half the toys she makes don’t even work!” Each word she spoke shook her head around more and more, and her hair following in turn. Each bounce caused the tendrils of hair to shake around the cock, each follicle stroking all sides of the dick. There wasn’t much he could take at this point. “What do I have to do to make you forget that empty headed whore? She can’t even think of how to please herself, let alone any man! And my beautiful mind can devise many ways to both torment and stimulate any man, woman, bimbo, hunk, and-”

***SPLURT***

“Huh?!” Saki pulled away from the orange haired slave once she heard the weird liquidy sounds, once coming from underneath her where the small man had laid. Once she looked closer, her hair completely retracted from her love-slave’s dick, she could see it had erupted a massive amounts of thick spooge. Not only that, but the cock had the indecency to taint the queen’s luscious locks. “You...how dare you defile your Mistress’ hair with your disgusting seed! Do you have any idea how punishable that kind of crime is?!”

“Te-Tenjouin, I-I didn’t mean-”

***THWAP***

“Do NOT call me that so casually!” She spoke once again, smacking down a riding crop onto the young man’s stomach, leaving a mark on his bare skin. It hurt, but he only winced in pain, trying to hold back the need to scream. She seemed somewhat satisfied, knowing her new toy was able to take a few hits. “I suppose it’s time to teach you a lesson. Training will begin now.” The leather clad bimbo snapped her fingers, calling to attention another female that Rito hadn’t even realized was there. “Rin. You’re up.”

“Yes, mistress Saki.” The servant hiding in the back had spoken, approaching the detained Rito and instilling more in him with her appearance alone. Her height allowed for a more intimidating vibe, and her extra muscle only allowed for a show that allowed her a more bodyguard-like feel. Just looking at Kujou made the protagonist feel like he could be bent like a twig by just her two fingers alone (then again, she probably could even before her transformation). She stepped right up on the opposite side of the table, facing her mistress face to face with only a teen boy spread across a table separating them. “What can I do for you, mistress?”

“See that, scum? That’s how you should be, obeying without question.” Saki smirked, scolding the timid man as the situation seemed to be going from bad to worse...or from sexy to kinky perhaps. “Rin, I need you to train him. Teach this good-for-nothing what it means to be a proper slave.”

“Of course, mistress. What about you?”

“I have to go upstairs and tend to some issues.” The blonde lifted up the strands of hair, stained by the thick, copious amounts of spunk shot into her like a slutty shampoo. “I have to clean up the mess this bastard made. I’ll be back later to check on you.”

“Yes, mistress.” The brown haired girl smiled and bowed, happy to obey her queen and follow her every order. The slave took the riding crop from the drill-haired girl, the latter female taking that as her que to leave. The golden haired bimbo left, making her way to the staircase to head back upstairs. Though she never said anything about the location, the trio had been in the basement of the Tenjouin estate. Formerly used for storage, now only used for training new servants like Rin and Aya.

But there was something else about the superior bimbo she didn’t let anyone else see, something that stayed hidden until she made it up the top of the stairs and back into the light. Saki moved her hand towards the hair strands soaked in jizz, wiping off every last drop she could into her empty hand. She stared at it for a moment, completely thoughtless in regards to what to do with it. But before she could even think about it, the dominatrix had brought it up to her face, lapping the spunk up in her hand and letting it soak in her mouth and coating her tongue in the salty drink. Saki smiled to herself as she indulged in her own slutty attitude, enjoying it like one of her own servants would.

“ _No_ one is above _me_.”

Back downstairs, Rin moved atop the naked boy, climbing up onto the table and pulling off her thong to get more comfortable. She lifted herself above the orange haired man, holding herself right above the erect cock (surprisingly still hard despite taking some pain only a moment ago). “No hard feelings, Yuuki.” Rin said, sounding somewhat genuine in her apology. “My duty comes first.”

“K-Kujou-senpai…”

“If you just hold still, you might be able to enjoy it.” She said, trying to reassure the man. Surely it couldn’t be painful fucking like what Saki had insinuated, could it? Everyone else who had screwed the Yuuki boy had been pleasant, if not a _bit_ rough. But dominance and submission, BDSM was a whole new field for him. It wasn’t enough to just stick his cock in the first place that stimulated it. It was about a partner finding and deriving pleasure from someone else’s pain.

Rin lowered herself at last, her tight lips wrapping around the flared tip of Rito’s dick. Inch by inch, her snatch had continuously swallowed his thick meat, pleasuring him to that all too familiar feeling. Despite how overwhelming the feeling of sex with bimbos and playing with his enhanced equipment, he had become surprisingly used to the feeling. Used to the feeling of sex beyond what should be humanly possible. But not used to it enough, as his body still squirmed from the pleasure spreading through his body. Squirming and struggling was useless though, despite Rito knowing it from the start. But Rin recognized this, and held his arms down in place forcefully. “I said, hold still.”

“K-Kujou! Wa-Wait, I-AAH!” His member twiched inside the brunette, feeling like it was on the verge of yet another orgasm. He felt like it was becoming a reoccuring theme for him to orgasm prematurely, cumming into women and making sex longer than it should have been for their sake. Rin could feel it too, her insides becoming coated in the large amounts of white liquid, despite him cumming into her mistress’ hair not even 3 minutes ago. She held her grip tighter, feeling more forceful than before. “K-Kujou?”

“Trust me...you need this training even more now.”

Her humping got stronger, even hurting a little as she slammed her waist down into his pelvis. He said nothing, believing pain of any kind was all part of this variant of intercourse. Rito tried to relax his tensed muscles, knowing any and all efforts to escape seemed meaningless as he was now. Though just because he gave up resisting hadn’t mean he accepted this as his fate (even if endless pleasure like this was an interesting alternative). This was only Rito resisting becoming a mindless slave without the capacity for free will. Like Aya, and like the tough girl above him now.

Not to mention...as much as he hated to admit to it, Rito did need a bit of training. He thought back to his time with Tearju early that morning, and with how many times he came inside the blonde MILF he realized how badly he needed the endurance she was trying to help make. Twice in the span of 3 minutes, the orange haired boy knew his only hope of lasting was by accepting the training, hoping to up his own body’s capacity, if nothing else. _I-I gotta bide my time…_ He thought to himself as he felt the warm feeling overwhelm him, even reaching his head and starting to numb his mind. _I gotta wait for my chance to escape…_

* * *

**City Mall, 1:22 P.M.**

_How can I escape this?..._

Haruna looked herself in the mirror, feeling nothing but shame and hot embarrassment from the sight of the girl that stood before her. The girl being herself and her own mirror. The most reliable and reserved of all the girls in the gang from Sainan high...and now she had given in to her friend’s desires to become dressed up like everyone else in this building. So skimpy, so revealing...so slutty.

_Not the word I expected to use for myself…_

“Haruna?” The higher pitched voice called from the other side of the changing room door. Lala had been sitting there, waiting for her friend to come back out to get a good look at her. But no such luck. From the perspective of the purple haired girl, it was understandable. But for Lala… “Haruna, you’ve been in there for 20 minutes. Come on out, already!”

“...”

“Haruna?...are you ok?”

“I’m not coming out.”

“Eh?!”

“L-Lala-san, I...I can’t be seen in this.” Haruna said in a very distraught tone, clearly too self conscious about going out in public dressed as her bimbo best friend instructed. It was difficult for her to be even looking at _herself_ , it would be harder to let others do so.

“But you’ll look so hot in it! C’mon, I picked it just for you!~”

“But I…

Silence flowed between the two for a moment, unsure how either of the two should respond for that instant. Neither knew how to convince the other with mere words, especially when one of them knew that if she had embraced a more sexual outlook on life like her friend...there may not be any coming back. Haruna knew that Lala hadn’t been working on any cure for the bimbo affliction, and it was becoming harder to view it as any sort of sickness or strain. But even so, it was hard to look at it as a change for the better. Haruna wasn’t prepared for it in the least…

But then a thought occurred in Lala’s mind, something she remembered her very same friend had told her some time ago. A promise. And a promise was something that meant too much to a girl like her. “...didn’t you tell me you’d help me...embrace my bimboness?” More prolonged silence, Haruna starting to become a bit moved by those words, as well as the guilt that weighed with them. “...I did this so we could have fun together. It’s not as fun...if it’s not together…that’s why I picked it, because I...I was thinking of **you**.”

The silence continued once more, much stronger this time. It only seemed so strong due to how emotional Lala had made her words sound. How much weight each word carried. She had made it more than obvious that she had loved being a blissful, busty bimbo. But it was more than that. It was wanting to share how amazing that feeling was, and-of all people-how much she wanted to share that with her favorite friend. The girl who helped the most to feel the princess feel welcome on Earth…

The door opened and a heeled foot stepped out the door slowly. Haruna had made her decision, one she was reluctant to make only moments ago. But it was becoming harder to say no to Lala. _No wonder Rito sticks with her so much. How he ended up...loving her so._ The nervous girl stepped out, finally revealing herself in her entirety to her loose friend. And she certainly didn’t disappoint. Between the tight tube top and micro skirt to match, the moderate but high propping heels, rings and ringlet jewelry, and thick lipstick and eye shadow, one could easily fall for the slutty look Haruna was pulling off, even with her smaller body.

Lala bounced for joy once she saw the complete set of the blue outfit, and even more so once she saw the blushing, flustered face of her Earth friend. Words could not express how happy she was too see Haruna giving such a look a chance, especially once she realized how good the purple haired girl looked in something so slutty. She reached out and hugged her friend, the larger girl’s breasts rubbing deep into the smaller’s chest. “You look so HAWT! How do you feel?!”

“L-Lala-san...this is all so new to me…” Haruna stammered out, unable to fully maintain her composure in such a time. It was even harder to stay composed when a pair of soft tits were pressing into her own ~~and making her feel a little inadequate in comparison~~. “I-I don’t know if I can do this…”

“Don’t worry, I know you can!” The pink haired girl held her friend’s hands tight in her own, comforting and assuring her with such intimate and close physical contact. Haruna felt a bit calmed by her gestures, but also flustered by how close the two had gotten in such a short amount of time. At the rate their friendship was going now…

“Th...Thank you, Lala-san.” The Earth girl smiled, happy to hear such words coming from her friend. She knew what Lala was insinuating, and yet for that one moment...it felt alright. It felt ok to think about a bimbo-like perspective. It felt ok to walk around dressed in such a way that most people would give her funny looks for. _Maybe...it won’t feel like funny looks if I change my thinking…just a bit._

As the duo walked over to the counter to pay for their new clothes, Haruna tried thinking about how Lala might be viewing the world as she was. How she may be thinking in a bimbo mentality. It was like she was seeing the world around her...and wanted to make it better. But the way to make it better was to make it more sexually themed. _So I gotta think...sexy is better?...it might be worth a shot._ She tried looking around her, at all the pink and kinky decor around her in the store. The phallic shaped toys some girls carried with them, the pink painted walls and floors, the heart shaped theme that surrounded her at literally every corner.

_So...hearts are pretty to bimbos?...I’ll admit they are kind of cute to look at._ Haruna looked back to the friend ahead of her, her eyes drawn towards the bouncing waves of pink hair that looked impossible to ignore. Most of the ends of each strand were curled into a heart shape, it was impossible to not see hearts on this bimbo. Even Peke seemed to recognize this, as she had shaped the devil wings on her crown had been curled into heart shaped at the ends. _I guess in some ways...she embodies the bimbo way. No wonder she wants to share it so badly…_

Haruna smiled to herself, not even realizing how much she had let herself think this much about being a bimbo. Not even realizing how much she had thought, despite the fact that she had imagined herself with larger breasts. The size of Lala’s own boobs popped in her mind, and she tried thinking of those boobs on her own chest. Of how they’d bounce out from her own chest. How soft they’d feel in her hands as she carefully and sensually caressed the sensitive flesh. How she could use their size to her advantage to envelop Rito’s co…

_WH-WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ Haruna blushed deeply, shaking her head once she realized the dirty thoughts that had somehow worked their way into her mind. Somehow, trying to understand her best friend’s perspective had evolved into her thinking about becoming lewd like Lala, about getting larger breasts to treat Rito with and just generally having fun with them like any bimbo she’s seen so far would. _H-How did I end up…_

“Haruna?”

“H-Huh?”

“Wow, you must be WAAAY more airheaded than me.” The princess giggled to herself in enjoyment of her own teasing, taking no offense towards saying such a demeaning thing about her own thought process. “You didn’t realize it, but I, like, already paid for all our stuff!”

“W...Wait, you did? E-Even Kotegawa-san’s stuff? And clothes for the others?”

“Ehehehe. Maaaybeeee.~” She stuck her tongue out in a childish way, acting so coy as if to try and act like she was playing with Haruna. Haruna laughed, though her own was a bit weaker in comparison to her friend’s happy giggling. “Now c’mon! Let’s going!”

“Going? Going home?”

“What? But it’s too soon for tha-at!” The princess whined, unhappy with the decision to leave the mall so soon. “C’mon, there’s all this awesome change around us! All these places were made to look so fun now thanks to the bimbo gas ‘n’ stuff, and you wanna go home before we see it all? That’s so boooriiiing!”

“But what about Mikan? Nana and the others? Will they be alright if their alone for so long?”

“Rito should be back soon, I’m sure of it!” The bimbo bounced with her answer, suddenly eager to see her favorite boytoy once she got home. All it took was mentioning his name just once, and she had become so excited to see him once more, to get home and dress up in one of the new clothing designs Peke scanned and copied just to treat and seduce the cute boy some more. But before she could go and see him, she had to have her fun in the new bimbofied parts of the city. If that were the case… “C’mon! Let’s go, we’re not gonna have all day!”

Lala grabbed her friend by the wrist, dragging her along through the store to get back into the main walkways of the mall. It was important to see everything there was to see before the stores closed, before the sun set. Haruna thought about the kinds of bimbo-themed places awaited the duo if they were to continue on the path Lala set for them. _If that’s the case, maybe it’ll be more of a chance to better understand bimbos…_ She thought to herself once again, this time trying to not let the idea of cocks overwhelm her mind.

_One thing at a time…_

Meanwhile, watching the two from behind a corner, one jealous girl continued stalking the duo of girls from a distance. She tried so hard to not let herself get caught, especially considering the range of vision a machine like Peke had. The green haired girl knew exactly what kind of force she’d be dealing with if she confronted the two girls. Especially Lala. She clenched her fist, mentally cursing the Deviluke princess for her mere presence. But that would change if all went according to plan…

“I’ll get you...I’ll get you, Lala…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter than I had originally intended, but it got the main point across so I can upload it with satisfaction. This time, it's time to test some characters resolve in their causes, in their quests. Rito in his will to prevent bimbos, and Haruna in her own to understand them. Especially now.
> 
> Am also really happy to get a second chapter out in one week. Am taking Friday off, so I'll have a three day weekend to work on more. (though don't be surprised if I end up silent...freaking new video game taking forever to grind on...)
> 
> Rito ensnared in a trap, with little hope of escape. Haruna's will is bending, as her mind slowly adjusts. All without even a single drop of slime? Who could have predicted the bimgoo could have this much influence even from a distance? Will our girls be safe now that a foe is starting to emerge from the shadows? At long last, a face will soon make itself known. But who? And why?
> 
> Haruna: 0.0 in slutty attire
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon


	34. Awareness

**Chapter 34: Awareness**

**Yuuki Household**

With how crowded the house was becoming, there was starting to be less and less room for any guests. Lala shared her room with Haruna, and now with Mea here it would be most likely that she’d stay with Nana in her room. Mikan would save her own quarters for whenever Yami came to visit. Then there was Momo, and no one knew how she’d go about as a bimbo. It was already troublesome that she had been pervy, even before her own changes. Now it may be likely she’d invite random people over for gangbangs and orgies. Best for one girl in the house to avoid that room for shelter.

Leaving Kotegawa with a choice between either taking the unoccupied room (belonging to the parents that were usually gone for a long time nowadays), or sleeping on the couch. That...or sharing a room with the biggest pervert in the house, even bigger than the pink haired devil Momo. Rito. Had Yui decided to follow through with any decision to stay close to him, it’d most likely end up with him screwing the girl against her will. Or worse, she’d end up liking it like the night before. _I can’t take that again, my ass is still sore from last night…_

The black haired girl settled on the empty room, hoping that Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki wouldn’t be home any time soon. It was a matter of being in and out, as soon as Lala had finished her cure (whenever that was, if at all). Surely she couldn’t be a bother if no one knew she was there. Besides, the large bed made it easier for her to get comfortable with her larger body. Though this morning was the most uncomfortable she had been all day. All week. What could possibly be the problem? Clothing too tight? Cramping pain from further changes in her body? Well, there _was_ a cramping pain. Just not from what anyone would have expected.

Her feet.

“How the hell am I supposed to walk around like this?!” Yui said to herself, unsure of how to feel about the pain in her soles just simply from walking around. It hurt. It hurt to talk the way she had been her entire life. Something had caused an intense pain, when she should have been fine like normal. How could walking around barefoot hurt so much more than walking around with the new shoes she only got yesterday? The only thing that changed was…

“Heels?” Yui looked over into the corner of the room, her pink shoes sitting at the foot of the bedroom door that lead out to the hallway. It was customary to leave shoes at the front door in a country like Japan, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to go too far from the heightening shoes without feeling some kind of discomfort. There was so much about her situation that had defied the most basic of customs (then again, her appearance defied so much more than that). But there was more than just being uncomfortable from being too far from them. “Do...my feet hurt cause their used to those shoes?”

It was hard to believe at first. This defied all logic in regards to how feet should be hurt from different shoes. It usually happened over a longer period of time, and even then it was simply to adjust to _new_ shoes. Much like Yui’s new pink heels. But this felt different. Like it was hard to walk without them. It already hurt so much just to walk barefoot, what if she put on more traditional, indoor shoes? It’d probably be complete agony. “...I can’t wear those though...maybe I’ll just keep sitting down on bed. I won’t need to give in like that.”

So Yui did exactly that. She walked over to the bed, or as much as she could while her feet were in complete agonizing pain, and sat down on the soft mattress. It was much softer than it should have been, so plush. But it was only complimented by her softer rear. It was so much so it was hard not to sigh in bliss, enjoying the sensation and soft material as her body sunk into it. Though it was also combined with the fact that her skin was becoming more sensitive as she went on, especially with extra exposure to that lotion-like slime. Who knows how far it’d take her?

The black haired bimbo had laid back down on the bed, still trying to relax. It was probably best to do so after the craziness that had been Friday. It wasn’t an exciting idea to just lay around in bed all day, especially when people had their own...needs as bimbos. But it was probably better than the alternative. The cat loving girl would probably already felt ridiculous walking around town yesterday to get from her place to Rito’s. It would be embarrassing to do so in any attire, even the most conservative cloth. Not to mention said cloth only irritated her skin. Yet another cost of being trapped in a bimbo body.

But the pain didn’t subside. Laying down with her feet off the ground, it was still uncomfortable to go without something on her feet like such. _This isn’t going to work...maybe if I…_ Yui didn’t feel like putting on her heels again, looking ridiculous in footwear wasn’t worth it to ease her pain. She tried shifting her feet on her own, into a position where it felt like what they’d be in if she _was_ wearing her glorified stilts. She looked down at her naked feet, and mentally clothed said feet with the image of her black high heels to see if they matched up based on her memory of the footwear. It looked right, but it didn’t feel right. Not completely. The pain was eased, but it was still there.

“So...do I _actually_ have to…”

***SLAM***

“YUI!”

“GAH!” The black haired girl leapt off her seat on the bed, unable to contain her reaction to the sound of a door slamming against the wall ~~for the upteenth time this story~~. How someone could violate the sanctity of her privacy was anyone’s guess. But then again, bimbo’s didn’t exactly understand anyone’s privacy, did they? Yui looked to where the door had been opened, and saw the unexpected company...of an orange haired bimbo. “Ri-Riko?”

“Heeey, Kotegawa-chan!~” The orange haired flooze giggled, letting her mind wander to dirty thoughts about the Barbie-doll bimbo. If Yui wanted to make Rito (and even his feminine alter ego) out to be a pervert, then why not embrace that identity? “Hey, do you have a phone I can use?”

“R-Riko?! Why-Why do you need a phone? A-And why are you naked?!” The tsundere asked, mentally scolding herself for not averting her eyes. For not taking her sights off of the naked girl, taking in every detail, every curve, any detail of the gorgeous body that could straighten out any gay man. How could she not look over that body? How could she...let herself get so careless, thinking about such lewd things so easily? And about the opposite sex, no less. She shook her head around, her thick black hair bouncing about with every turn of the head.

“Well, I wanna call Lala. I’d ask for Nana or Momo’s, but their...kinda busy.” She blushed and smiled, recalling the thick cock sprouting out and into the pig-tailed girl’s tight asshole. “I gotta use it cause the slime thingy wanted to find her. Or, at least that’s what it sounded like from what Nana-chan said.”

“Slime?...wait…” Yui was about to ask what the orange haired slut could have been talking about, but her question was already answered by the sight of a bouncing ball of pink. The bimgoo had leapt it’s way into the room, squirming around Riko’s feet and looking around the room. It had leapt and bounced into the black heels sitting idle in the corner of the room, almost like a dog sniffing an object out of curiosity. But that was far from what Yui was focused on, rather that there was even a creature like this in her room to begin with. “H-How did that thing even get in the house?! Get it out of here!”

“Aww, but it’s just a bit curious. She’s friendly, I swear!” The bimbo pleaded, trying to win over the tsundere’s favor on the opinion of the slime creature. If she couldn’t now, then they would have less fun later. “C’mon, go and say hi to her.” She said as she gestured her hands over in the direction of the distracted slime. It seemed distracted, if only for a moment, from it’s original objective of finding the “mall” place. The creature seemed to get into the vibe of seeking out a single objective.

But when it came to staying focused on that objective...it was often difficult. The creature ended up making a ton of bimbos-Yui included-while trying to search for Lala to begin with. It couldn’t even stay focused on a single objective for a prolonged amount of time without finding something else to be interested in. Like a child with a short attention span. One couldn’t even begin to delve into a mind like that and try to make sense of how she functioned as an organism. One second it seemed to try and act so professional, with it’s own agenda-it’s own wants and needs. The next second...it had no idea what it wanted, drawn in with such wonder by the first thing that looked new or interesting.

Yui approached the critter slowly, taking care to move on her tiptoes as much as possible. Not simply for the purpose of trying to not startle the bimgoo, but also to mimic the position that would cause the less strenuous pain in her feet. It would help to try and move in the least painful way possible. _Not like I can use those heels anymore anyway. Not with them covered in slime…_

The bimgoo, now realizing and acknowledging Yui’s presence next to it, had turned to look at the pretty girl. Yui had wondered if it had even recognized her. According to what Riko went on about, Nana seemed to have communicated with it for a brief amount of time. It would have to display _some_ intelligence if it could talk, right? But for the short time they looked into each other’s eyes, Yui saw no such intelligence. It seemed to just look at her, like it was seeing something peculiar on the girl (aside from the obvious changes it had induced). “Wh-What is it?! I-It’s rude to stare, you know!”

Despite the warning, the slime creature kept staring. Like she expected to see some kind of familiarity in this girl. There was something, something incredibly familiar about her. “ _I know I made an Enhancement on this lady before...but where?_ ” For a few seconds straight, the slime kept it’s invasive stare up to a bothersome point. But it looked into her shining black locks, and recognized their shine from an earlier day. It recognized her, and some strange decorated figures on her attire. “ _This girl...the ear creature lady?_ ”

The next move the slime made had started with a slight inflation, like it had taken in a deep breath assuming it had a mouth. It’s top had bubbled at a slight bit, it’s bod reacting to some kind of change. Yui seemed to remember this from yesterday morning. From the time she got interrupted on her walk to school. If that reaction was the same...then so would the result be. Popping out from the top of the bimgoo’s head, two pointed cat ears had sprouted from the slime. Yui had to resist the urge to give it a hug, recalling it had stuck to her the day before. _I’m not falling for that again!_

“Um, Kotegawa-chan? Are you ok?” The oranged haired floozy asked, attempting to shake the comrade back to reality. Well, less of a shake, and more of a hard poke into the resistant bimbo’s cheek. “Are you still with us? You’ve been, like, staring at the bimgoo for a while.”

“Wh-What?”

“Don’t tell me…” A lewd smile crept across the smaller bimbo’s orange lips, showing some kind of mischievous intent. This had frightened Yui, not knowing what the Yuusaki girl could be thinking about. Nothing good, from the Kotegawa girl’s perspective. Riko reached down, picking up the gooey ball of pink, and held it up to her friend’s face. “Could it be...you want another sliming?~”

“Do-Don’t assume anything so lewd, you shameless perv! I was just checking it for intelligence!” Yui denied, trying to resist the urge to think about herself coated in ooze again. Had even a single drop of that gunk gotten onto her skin, she would risk being changed even further. Perhaps even to a point of no return. In continued refute of her friend’s point, she stepped away from Riko and the slime creature to keep her distance. “A-After all, you said it spoke to Nana-chan, right? It wanted to find the mall. It had to know about that stuff to begin with, and-”

The two continued talking, the slime thinking on it’s own in the meantime of the girl’s conversation. Something the taller bimbo said had triggered something. Reminders. Regain in focus. “ _The mall...the pink girl! Lala!_ ” She shook herself out of Riko’s arms, liquifying it’s exterior much more easily to be able to slip through the girl’s fingers. She jumped her way between the orange haired girl’s legs, trying to escape to it’s original plan. “ _Come along, orange one! We have work to do!_ ” With that, the creature bounced it’s merry way back down the hallway…

...alone. Neither girl understood a word the creature “spoke”, looking onward to it as it let out squeaks and squeals that had to have translated to _some_ kind of statement. Something profound...right? Riko looked back to her friend, sharing the same genuine confusion as each other. “I’ll, uh...I’ll just go follow it. Hold down the fort when Mea’s threeway is over.” Riko bolted out the bedroom door, as quickly as her slimey companion had, in hopes of catching up to the critter before it got to far (then again, even if it did go far, one could easily follow the trail of pink puddles and scent of orchids).

“Wait...Mea? She’s here? W-Wait!” Her words fell on deaf ears, Riko clearly ignoring the newer bimbo as she made her way out. Soon she’d be back on the first floor, her words would be harder to reach from there. Her only option being to run after the orange haired girl herself. “I can’t get her though…” The bimbo stated in her own admitted defeat. “Not with my feet in the state their in…unless…”

In a moment of weakness, Kotegawa looked back over to where she had left her heels. The same heels that the bimgoo had snuffed around with only moments ago. The heels that had now looked like someone had dipped them into a tub of pink ooze...mixed with some kind of paint. Or it had to be, otherwise it wouldn’t make much sense to suddenly be seeing her heels turn pink...and...gaining height? They couldn’t possibly have gotten bigger too, could they?

Yui picked up each one from the strap that would have wrapped around the wearer’s ankle, holding each shoe with only her index finger and thumb as to get as little slime on her as possible. “I can’t possibly wear these now…” The bimbo thought to herself, embarrassed at the thought of herself stumbling around helplessly in such stilts. But it’s not like the alternative was any better. “Take the chance of practicing walking in… _these_...” Kotegawa uttered. “Or...just bear the foot pain…”

It was hard to deal with the latter decision, especially seeing as she was now starting to cramp up once again. Her feet had ached, even despite her feet being propped up on her own. This pain was simply caused by standing in a tiptoe position for a prolonged period. It couldn’t last forever though, as her feet had finally collapsed into a flatter pose. The stronger ache had returned, and by that point there was hardly any decision to make. “I-I’ll bear with it only for now! You better not screw this up, Lala!”

Against her better judgment, Kotegawa set the ooze coated shoes down onto the floor, it was only best to use them for the time being. Yui slipped her feet in, the pink gunk making it easier for her feet to just slip in like a lubricant (knowing how slippery it could sudddenly be, Kotegawa took note to walk slower so she wouldn’t slip in her own shoes). They clung tight to her feet, and already the pain went away from resting her feet in what was starting to feel like a more natural position. Almost pleasant even. Pleasant in not just her shoes, but in a spreading feeling up her ~~growing~~ legs.

Yui went around the room, taking careful baby steps in her newly adjusted heels as to get used to the height. Despite the drastic change in her now 6 inch heels, the black haired girl seemed to get a good grip of walking in her new foot attire. It was hard to even tell the difference. But the girl had to be wary of the slime in her shoes, the goop creeping in between her toes and soaking her entire feet. It was almost like there was some power at work on her, influencing her to have a greater control of balance in her new feet (and newly extended legs). Her baby steps evolved into a more casual strut, and then even further into a model’s catwalk routine, like the bimbo was showing off to anyone who would be able to see.

 _I gotta admit…_ Yui thought to herself, even hiding the faintest of pink-lipped smiles. _I don’t look half bad in these._ She continued walking around, letting the bimbo slime do it’s subtle work into her lower half. Even after a minute or two, the black haired slut-to-be even starting to genuinely enjoy herself as she exercised her legs and feet. Even taking advantage of her solitude to quietly hum a little tune to herself, one related to a word she had already been teased with twice now. A tune related to the word that continued to creep in the back of her mind, like a parasite wriggling through her brain. One she didn’t even notice she had started to welcome as the English lyrics played in her head.

_I’m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world~_

* * *

**City Streets, 1:57 P.M.**

Haruna couldn’t even look straight up anymore, too embarrassed of herself to even pay too much attention to her surroundings. It was impossible to, what with so many eyes on her. In her present attire, it was impossible to even think about herself dressed in such slutty clothing. Not without _actually_ thinking like a bimbo, or what she assumed a bimbo would think like. It was hard to of how a bimbo would act when her mind was already swimming in thoughts and ideas of how to get out of this kind of predicament.

But her emotions were too easily swayed by the arguments and pleading of her best friend. Lala was far too enthusiastic about being a bimbo, about helping others to become bimbos, it may have been considered to be her new natural state. That being busty and sexy was the new norm. But it was better to think of it doing little harm, since it was doing no harm in the first place. Until someone ended up getting hurt just because of a sluttier attitude, there was really no point in protesting bimbofication, or any bimbo mannerisms.

That didn’t make walking around in a tube top any less embarrassing.

“Harunaaaa, look where you’re goiiiing!” The princess whined, tugging on the smaller girl’s arm the entire way down the street. Her physical attachment and guidance was the only reason Haruna hadn’t crashed and bumped into someone by accident yet. It was only a matter of time before Lala had to let go, and leave her friend to be walking herself. “C’mon, you gotta look up at _some_ point, right?”

“I can’t...not with so many judgemental looks staring me down...” The girl said shyly, almost prepared to close her eyes entirely if it meant averting eye contact with the world around her. Her presence of such a lewd attire was already disgraceful to most people as it was. While Haruna enjoyed making her best friend happy, it was another thing entirely to dishonor herself with the clothes of a complete whore in the general public. “P-Please, Lala-san, don’t let me stay out here much longer…”

“Huh?...like, what are you talking about?” The pink haired girl tilted her head in confusion. “No one’s looking, Haruna. Look!” She emphasized her attention to the word “look” with the release of grip, her own hand letting go of the purple haired girl’s. It was simply a matter of giving her the incentive to look around her, to see the truth. To know that they were both ok. “See?”

“Wait, Lala, don’t!” She looked up frantically, trying to keep track of the world around her now that there was nothing to point her in any one direction. That she had to rely on her own vision. Haruna looked… “...huh?” And what she saw had surprised her. All she saw there...was nothing. No one had even bothered to look in their direction as they walked through the city, not even a single person had even bothered to notice either girl. Which was peculiar considering how obviously they stood out from the crowd, Lala especially. “Do they...not see us?”

“That’s silly, Haruna!” The ditz giggled, passing the unusual event off as nothing. “Like, we see them, so how could they not see us?”

“But then why aren’t they talking about how we’re dress? I mean, we’re so...slutty.” Haruna spoke, starting to grow surprisingly numb to the talk of such a word, or anything like the dirtier language. She shouldn’t have even been able to say such a term-not about herself, and not in public. It was hard to even comprehend that factor in the least, knowing that such words were overcoming her without even a drop of pink slime.

“I dunno. Maybe they like it?~” She posed, her rear jutting out behind her and tail bouncing and swishing behind her, trying to look about as appealing as possible. A few passing people started to notice, a few pants starting to tighten around some suddenly aroused men from their hardened cocks. A few female heads started to turn as well, as indicated by swishing hair that Haruna could catch out of the corner of her eye.

But the fact she could notice these kinds of reactions only disproved Lala’s idea. If they liked it, they would of course have the kinds of reactions they were _now_. The kinds of suddenly showing interest in the enhanced body of the bimbo princess of Deviluke. It was hard to say why they didn’t pay much notice to the girls moments ago. Was their appearance on their own just the new normal? Was the bimbo gas from the rocket affecting their minds on that much of a level?

If that were the case… _Who’s to say...it hasn’t affected_ my _mind?!_ The blue dressed girl thought to herself, internally panicking at the prospect of an unwarranted and unrecognized change. _W-Was I able to think like a bimbo before in the mall_ because _I was in the mall?!_ Haruna had no idea how to get around this idea. How to even process it. She hadn’t even changed in body like her friends around her, like the people she had met in the mall. Only moments ago, she had recognized how little harm the transformation even was to begin with. The purple haired girl should not have been as panicked about the idea of becoming a bimbo if she realized that much, even she knew that. _So why?..._ She thought more. _Why do I still feel so afraid?..._

The girl continued walking down the street, following closely to her friend like a scared child staying close to her mother, exploring a new and unknown world without getting lost if possible. It was better for her to stay close to the female that made her feel somewhat safe and secure. Like there wasn’t much that could go wrong if they stayed together. But that was only how it felt, as there were still events that could probably go horribly wrong. Who knows? Maybe the strip club looking building in the distance would make for a good shelter for a short time?

Wait...strip club? “Um...Lala-san?” The smaller bimbo-to-be asked, suddenly curious by the change in environment. “That...that place wasn’t there before, was it?”

“Not that I can remember, no. I think it used to be a cafe.”

“Cafe?...wait a minute…” Haruna looked left and right, trying to get a look around the area for any familiar territory. Once she heard the term “cafe”, gears started to turn in her head. There were shops around that looked familiar, the names were mostly the same despite the decor changing to more risque appearances. But this cafe, there was no mistaking it. “Isn’t this...where Mio works part-time?!”

“You mean...you don’t think…” Both girls made a bolt for the double doorway, suddenly hit with the immediate realization of the implication. This one area was one such place affected by one of the rockets Lala made. As such, if there was any chance they were affected, the people inside this cafe...no, it wasn’t chance. They had to have been changed. If the mall had already been this badly affected in such a big building, a widespread area like this neighborhood would have been much more raw. At least in the mall, everything would have been contained in the larger building, everyone would know what was affected (which was everything). But a wider open area like this was a series of wild cards.

Who knew how much the cafe had changed then? If they had simply saw the strip club like appearance on the outside, signs for a building whose presence was meant to remain a subtle one being littered all outside...who knows how crazy it could have become on the inside?

The duo wandered through the doors, not knowing what to expect from said interior. But even if they did expect something, what they saw had definitely surpassed said non-existent expectations. As with most of the bimbo infected places the gang had seen already, the majority of the walls and flooring had been repainted a very vibrant and hot pink. Heart shaped symbols all decorated across the walls like an overly effeminate wallpaper decor. However, that was where subtly was over. The rest of the building was mostly one large room, with only three kinds of furnature spread out. Large, bed-like couches, a counter in the corner for being used as a bar...and many, **many** stages...with poles in the center.

One girl was dancing around in the center most stage, dancing around the pole like her entire life depended on it. Like her very _happiness_ depended on it, judging by the smile on her face. The girl and her pink lipped smile, which only stood out more thanks to her incredibly dark skin. Skin that looked like she had spent a while under the sun, a tan that made the dancer look almost unrecognizable to the Sairenji girl. But a little bit of staring closely allowed her to see something more familiar, to see that there was someone she knew on stage that shouldn’t be looking the way they did.

“She’s doing awesome up there, isn’t she?” The sultry voice spoke from behind the duo said, her every word oozing that of a seductive tone that promised pleasure. One of the girl’s hands reached behind the pink haired girl, causing the latter to moan in joy from the very touch of such skilled hands across her sensitive breasts. “I bet there would be a bit more joy on her face if she got cheers from friend’s like us, don’t you think Lala?”

Despite this new girl’s dark skin matching that of the dancer before, this invasive groper girl had an heir of familiarity to her. One which Haruna herself had been felt up by a few too many times herself. If this was te same girl...what could have prompted both girl’s to take on a darker shade? “R...Risa?” The non-bimbo spoke, hoping her suspicions were not true. “Risa, is that you?”

“Hehehe, who else?” The gyaru spoke after letting go of Lala’s breasts, satisfied that she had lit a big enough fire of lust within the fellow bimbo. Now the already sluttified girl would be able to have fun on her own with little provocation. She looked over to the smaller girl, noting Haruna’s lack of assets but sluttier attire to make up for it. She smiled, seeing the smaller and less excitable body...as a challenge.

“You girls ready for some fun?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A chapter that got out on the last day of a 3 day weekend that I promised I'd have time to work on. And I know I had more time to work on it because my new game had finally been Platinum'd. And now it's still late despite my promise. What a surprise, right?! HA HA HA HA HA! Ha ha...ha...oh god, I suck...
> 
> So this chapter wasn't entirely what I hoped it'd be, but I'm still satisfied with it enough to get it uploaded. On this chapter, I wanted to touch up more on characters that got a bit less spotlight. Yui and Riko, the latter to a much lesser extent, but...she does play a semi-important role now. One can only wait and see. But Yui starts to change more, now at the edge of the cliff. One last push will be all it will take to finish off that slut (unless you are a higher tier patron supporter for Annon. In which case, you know what's next for her).
> 
> Haruna goes through a bit more self conflict, wondering not only if she should give in to the bimbo strain a bit more...but now questioning if she may _already_ be afflicted. Who knows how she's been affected? Who knows how she CAN be? What she could _become_?
> 
> This one has taken a lot longer to get out for multiple reasons. One, this weekend was much busier than I would have liked it to be. Two, because I have had some more spells of mood swings and depression again (though fortunately to a much lesser extent). And three...I have had consideration for starting on an older fanfic I never got to upload. Another To Love-Ru fic...but a crossover. There were many reasons why I didn't upload it, but I have considered starting to work on it again. Bear in mind; if I work on it again, I won't be stopping this fanfic. I will see _this_ through to the end if it kills me.
> 
> Yui 1.75  
> Risa 2.0 (Gyaru)  
> Mio 1.0 (Gyaru)
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and art by Annon


	35. Haven

Chapter 35: Haven

“Ri-Risa? What happened to you?! Y-You look so…”

“Hot? Damn right I do, gurl!~” The tanned skin bimbo said proudly, thrusting her torso out and letting her naked tits bounce about. It was already a bit nerve wracking for Haruna to look her at friend’s tits, eye to nip. But to see jewelry forced into her body was a new one, as the smaller girl had noticed metal that wasn’t there the last time she saw the blonde. Piercing. Nipple piercing. It was a bit unsettling, but Haruna couldn’t stop herself from feeling the slightest bit excited from looking at it.

But that wasn’t the only piecing in the taller girl’s body, or even the only metal. Risa Momioka didn’t bother to cover much on her body, practically abandoning the need for clothing ever again. But what was worn was nothing more than jewelry scattered in different parts of her body. Rings, ringlets, hooped earrings, even a belly button piercing. All of it had been complimented by a choker, one which had lettering that had spelled the word “slut”; an accurate reflection of the kind of bimbo she was. The kind she _wanted_ to be. She showed off how happy she was, making it obvious with a thick lipped smile caked with white makeup.

“What’s the matter?” The dark skinned slut said, bouncing her breasts about more to bring in more attention to the voluptuous orbs. “Too taken aback by my fuckin’ hot bod? I don’t charge for playtime, y’know.~” A smirk and a wink followed such an obvious flirt, her speech _and_ body both screaming to be played with. Haruna didn’t comply at first, but her friend was all too happy to play along.

Lala reached out and placed her hands on the gorgeous and decorated tits, unable to resist the urge to grope and massage the larger bimbo’s boobs. Not that there’d be resistance to that urge, not with a body this seductive looking or a mind this lust driven. Lala seemed to enjoy that, smiling in obvious joy at Risa’s enjoyment of her new state of being. The only regret the pink themed bimbo had was not seeing her skin change, how lucky she would have been to be able to see the darkening of the body. Was it a change of race? Was it a really detailed tan? Was there a way to do it to other bimbos to find out?~

Risa giggled and moaned, delighted to find her friend investigating her new body thoroughly. Maybe Lala could be another pervy friend to bring into her growing circle of friends with benefits, much like her friend Mio. Haruna had gone completely red in the face however, not used to seeing someone she knew throughout most of high school standing around naked with no shame whatsoever, let alone having her body be played with in public like an exhibistionist. _I knew she was a bit pervy but...are **all** bimbos like this? Will _ I _be stuck naked like that?_

Risa turned her head to face the smaller girl, noting her lack of cleavage despite the more revealing attire. It wasn’t all that impressive, at least by the standards of even the most minimal sized bimbos. The tanned girl felt like mocking Haruna, feeling her friend up like in the old days while dirty talking the non-bimbo about her lack of sizes. How she’d never get any kind of dick with as little effort as she was making. But other ideas were coming to mind. Ideas of how to have fun with the less stacked girl. How to help her along a slutty path. How to help her swim in an ocean of ecstasy and spunk. “Hey, gurl! How about you, ‘you havin’ fun so far?”

“W-We just got here, Risa. How could we-”

“So in other words, ‘no’, right?”

“Wha...y-yes, that’s right. But-”

“That’s no good, no good at all.” The tall slut walked towards the class rep, circling around behind her for a familiar tradition. “Girls like us gotta have fun. Especially in places like these. Clubs are a girl’s haven. Her home…her **freedom**.~” As she spoke that last word, the gyaru reached her manicured and decorated hands up to the untainted girl’s torso from behind, her hands reaching to grope her breasts from behind. A tradition Risa Momioka indulged in with her closest (and bustiest) friends, more often than not as a greeting. But it was more than that with her more whorish nature, as both hands slipped under Haruna’s tube top and squeezing bare titflesh.

The latter girl moaned loudly, still too sensitive to a few touches with her virgin body. Sure, she had been touched there by her fellow classmate all too many times. But never with such detail, such thorough caressing of the smaller orbs. And never with bare skin. Haruna pulled away, the fabric nearly coming off her chest from being tugged by the unmoving hands of Momioka. Nearly being topless was already bad enough for someone without a sluttier mindset. But for Haruna specifically there was one more problem. One which the gyaru smirked lewdly at the realization.

“Haruna...you’re not wearing a bra.~”

The purple haired bimbo-to-be had gone even more red faced than before, at this point it would be a wonder if there was blood rushing throughout any other part of her body. It had been even more embarrassing for her just to wear something this revealing in public. To know there was something else important that was missing… “D-Don’t judge me!” The Sairenji girl spoke, flustered too easily by her friend’s direct approach. “I-It wouldn’t work with this top, a-and all the bras they had were too big for me…”

“Don’t ya mean you’re too small?” The blonde said, flicking a finger against her friend’s breast for emphasis. Another aroused-sounding but contained moan leaked out of the blue themed girl’s lips, Risa’s own beige lips smiling as she noticed she hit Haruna’s nipple in the process. The small nub and it’s twin had both gone erect from the constant contact, poking through the blue cloth. Now it would be more obvious to _everyone_ about how little she was wearing. “It’s ok, you don’t have to be ashamed. Some people actually prefer girls who wear less.” And her point was proven when she had bounced her own body lightly, the smallest shake causing both her bouncing ass and jiggling tits to move about to and fro. One could practically hear the wind force from how many heads turned at once.

Haruna hid her face behind her hands, showing how much more embarrassed she was in a way most people would have considered to be cute in an older point of view (or perhaps some people still did?). It was hard to be the one person in the room who still had cognitive thought process and personal morals about sexuality, especially when all the others in the room probably didn’t even think to make _any_ connection between the words “moral” and “sex”. But Risa didn’t seem to think little of her friend for it, especially as she placed a hand on the purple haired female’s shoulder. “It’s alright. You know, you might be able to grow a bit comfortable with it if you try some exercises.”

“E-Exercises?” Haruna asked as she pulled her hands away, still as red as a tomato just knowing people were looking in their direction. “Wh-What kind of ‘exercises’?”

“Like those.~” The darker skinned slut pointed off in direction of one of the stripper poles, her finger pointing and aiming directly at her best friend (possibly girlfriend?) dancing around on the metal pipe. Mio Sawada had been up on stage, dancing for whatever patrons came to sit down and watch, and getting enjoyment from their attention. “She’s not even the biggest one here, and yet she’s in love with people seeing her naked.~ Doesn’t she look like she’s having fun up there?”

“R-Risa, y-you can’t be suggesting that I-”

“Bingo!~ You’re gonna try dancing up there with her!~” The larger bimbo stated excitedly, happy to help any girl become enthralled with any sexy activity. Even something as simple yet intricate as pole dancing. “Now get up there!” The last words spoken between the two before the cock hungry floozy slapped her friend’s ass, forcing her to move on towards the stage area while simultaneously copping a feel. The girl hopped with a cute “eep” before running off from surprise, nearly tripping from running in her new heels.

“Aww, but I wanna dance too!~” The pink haired girl whinned, audibly and visibly upset that she couldn’t stick by Haruna’s side to see her sexy development. It was already fun enough to watch a girl become a bimbo, so much so that it was enough to make the princess ecstatic about watching her bestie become as fallen into bliss and general bimbohood as she had. But also, to dance on stage. “C’mon, Risa, can’t you let me go too?”

“She needs it more than you do. Besides...I got something better planned for ya.” The girl grabbed Lala’s hand, tugging her towards the back most part of the room while whispering silent, sweet nothing’s to whatever boy and man looked like they were ready to rock out with their cock out. The two sluts were moving too fast for Lala to even notice, but just talking to these men for even a moment was enough to keep her soaking wet already. She had something big planned.

Haruna made her way through the ocean of bodies, each one grinding against each other as erotic music had played throughout the room. It was already alien feeling enough for her to be here when it felt like just a strip club. But now there was a theme to keep people in an arousing environment even without dancing bodies on stages. So much so, Haruna herself hadn’t realized she had started dripping as well, nor where the arousal had came from. The men? The women? The prospect of dancing?

Haruna didn’t find her answers in time however, as she made her way at long last to the stage she was aiming for. There was the fellow class mate, barely recognizable herself like Risa before her. Mio Sawada was a bit of a perv like her best friend, though now her own perversions were more obvious as she danced around, her darker body shaking and twirling around the stage. Her own body wasn’t _nearly_ as impressive as Risa’s, though she had her own unique features to make up for it.

Her own makeup had been a light and milky pink, a much lighter shade than the constant hot pink Haruna was used to seeing. Though a hot pink heart was just barely visibly on her cheek, almost like a tattoo. Or-in her case-a literal beauty mark. Like most girls, her own hair had been extended immensely. Before Nana came to Earth, Mio was the pig-tailed girl of the gang, though she lost that title due to how much shorter she kept her hair. Now she may be able to take that back with how long her hair had been grown, the ends brushing against her naked hips with each motion. Finally, clothes were practically non-existent on the girl (though compared to Risa, her new job made for a legitimate excuse). The only covering she carried was transparent stockings that went all the way up to her monster thighs, helping to emphasize how much more bottom heavy the fellow gyaru had become.

And that body. Nothing impressive compared to all the other sluts Haruna had seen already in this crazier-than-usual adventure, but also something people wouldn’t be able to ignore so easily. Even Mio’s breasts had outclassed the purple haired girl, double D cup breasts bouncing to no end. But nobody came around to see her for her tits, rather her world class booty that was **made** for her dance job. Seeing such a bouncy butt rubbing against the pole only allowed viewers to be able to draw attention to her tree trunk thighs and child-bearing hips. Said hips were _also_ noticable by the black swirling tattoo markings across her waist, markings that also decorated her upper arms as well as the small gold chains wrapping around the petite arms. It was all too much to take in at once, even for a girl of Mio’s size.

And at long last, the gyaru had noticed Haruna staring unto the dancer’s body, like a peasant watching and gazing upon her sexy goddess. She stopped grinding against the pole for a minute, stepping down off the rather high stage to stand face to face with her classmate. “Sup, shortstack?”

“M-Mio? Is that really you?”

“In the flesh.~” She said, twirling around happily and showing off her full body to her friend, as well as the patrons sitting in the seats who were visibly upset that their entertainer had stopped doing her job just for a friendly chat. “Risa sent ya over here? Or could it be you want some swiggity swooty as well?~”

“Swiggiwhat?...n-no, I...yes, Risa sent me over.” Haruna got to the point, not sure how to address the joke her friend incorporated into her own appealing booty. “She said I needed some...d-dance lessons…”

“No way! You wanna dance?!”

“I-I didn’t say _want_ to, but-”

“Oh this is AWESOME!” Mio bounced excitedly, not even bothering to listen to her friend explain herself. The gyaru grabbed the innocent girl’s hands and tugged her away, dragging her towards the stage she had just came down from. “C’mon, show what you got, babe!”

“W-Wait, don’t! I-I don’t even know what I’m doing!”

“I didn’t either until a few hours ago, and now people can’t stop flashing cash for me!” The bimbo argued, forcing her friend to face the stage and hoist her up on her own. Haruna thought she was going to be crushed with the metal pressing against her front and a person pushing into her back. But her thoughts were denied confirmation as Mio’s manicured hands pressed into Haruna’s cute little ass and lifting upward, hefting her up on stage whether she liked it or not. “You’ll do fine, just have fun!”

“G-Get off my butt! Ah!~” Before she knew it, her butt had been molested twice now by her friends from school in a public place. Not only that, but her body had been forced upward onto a stage where the surrounding patrons sitting on the rounded couches could see her, like a small chested deity placed upon a pedestal for the busty and hunky to view. Like the last vestige of an ever diminishing way of life where sex was only a minor way of fun. Like an old way of Japanese society-probably society as a whole-was only disappearing, and Haruna’s petite body was like a memorial for the way of life the viewers were wondering how they could possibly have lived through.

Once the viewers’ wonder about her body had faded, it had been replaced with quizzical looks, curious as to why the sexy stripper had been replaced with someone who looked so inexperienced. Someone like Haruna couldn’t possibly entertain, could she? Not to mention, there was the fact that she had already felt so shy on her own, and having so many people staring at her expectantly only made her willingness to move forward all the more difficult. _Oh god...I can’t do this, I gotta get outta here…_

“C’mon babe!” One of the more muscular men in the seats shouted, getting obviously irritated by the lack of dancing bimbos. “I got pockets full of cash, and no one worth giving it to anymore! Get shakin’!”

“Yeah, what a ripoff!” Another man chimed in, though he looked less bulky and a bit younger like he had only _just_ come out of his virgin days. “Bring back the girl with the ass!”

Haruna was growing more worried, feeling like her only way to make anyone happy here was to do as they said. To just get back down and have Mio get back to her job of keeping these men busy and happy. She was about to take a step forward, but then noticed someone peculiar in the audience. Someone who stood out from the batch of men and their tents pointed up from erections straining their pants. The one thing one didn’t expect to see in an environment meant to entertain and arouse a _male_ audience.

A woman.

A woman who sat in the soft cushion, supporting her fellow patrons in wanting to see a show. Unlike her fellow patrons, she had _wanted_ to see Haruna start her dance. She stared intently at the smaller girl, her green eyes meeting with the amethyst orbs of her entertainer. She didn’t seem unhappy with the girl presented on stage, rather it seemed like she had been excited with the prospect. Her sky blue lips that had matched her tied up hair had seemed to part from each other, like she was trying to say something. Haruna couldn’t tell if it was just too low a volume from the girl, or just the music being too loud to hear anything other than the beat of the erotic tunes. But the purple haired girl could at least read the lips.

“ _Do what feels natural._ ”

Just from seeing those words uttered from the new girl’s lips, an urge had been stirred up within the school student. One that created a surge of energy that needed to be vented. To move. To shake. Haruna let her body flow with what felt natural as the bimbo had advised, her hips starting to sway side to side in tandem with the beat of the music. Tension had started subsiding, anxiety fading, and a new feeling entirely started growing within the young girl. Enjoyment, perhaps. Excitement for the activity she had never indulged in...but might end up doing more often.

The men started to calm down, getting quieter as the show was finally starting. It was hardly even a show at first, not with something as minimal as hip shaking. But it was a start. Haruna’s arms reached above her and tilted back to reach the pole behind her, shifting her weight to fall into the pole, but ended up swinging around it thanks to the grip she had around the tight metal. She continued to spin around the pole, thrusting her chest out as she did so to draw attention to herself (probably unintentionally, but still done), and starting to catch more of a crowd from her movements.

Though she barely kept an eye on the slowly growing cluster of men to her arena, rather her eyes focused on the girl who had started her off. Not the encouraging stripper who had forced her up there, but the woman in the audience who couldn’t take her eyes off the teen. Haruna could only get a few quick glances at her through all her dancing, but it seemed she had only gotten excited herself from watching the girl dance. The girl who hadn’t even been bimbofied, or even gotten naked yet. So why get so enthralled as to start pleasuring herself right there with others watching?

Better yet, why was Haruna allowing herself to keep going?

Meanwhile in the back of the building, a private room was once used for meeting by the staff of what was formerly a maid cafe. Now thanks to a widespread blast from bimbo gas, the room had been altered heavily. The large table staff would use and sit around for their discussions, now transformed into a large soft bed. Perfect for backroom fun between patrons and staff. Or just patrons. Horny patrons who just wanted an excuse to bang their brains out.

In Risa’s case, a hot and steaming orgy.

The natural slut had guided her fellow bimbo Lala into the back room, followed by about 10 guys who were struggling to keep their dick’s concealed through how horny a naked girl was making them. A naked bimbo offering herself to be played with and wrecked, to be used like a toy as all her holes get filled. And if there weren’t enough holes for this many guys, then they always had a second set of holes to rape. As were the purpose of Lala’s presence. If she enjoyed being a bimbo so much, then let’s show her the best parts of the role.

“So like, what was back here that you wanted to show?” The pink haired ditz asked, curious more than anything as to what was going on. So much of an airhead that she didn’t even read the obvious context clues. It would have actually been kind of cute if it wasn’t a prelude to plunging cocks spraying thick ropes of jizz into their faces. “You said you had something planned, what’s up?”

“Hehe, is it really not that obvious?” The dark skinned bimbo asked, crawling onto the bed with her ass shaking about for the men, taunting them to come and get some. “Go ahead, boys. Whip those thick toys out for your slut.~” The men complied, undressing their lower halves and pulling down their clothes, taking their tools out to show off what they had to offer the slut. “Hmm...we got some decent ones to work with.” She said, sounding somewhat unimpressed with the 10 inch cocks. At least until she saw one man in particular with a 14 inch hard-on, looking ready to stick it into whatever warm hole could satisfy it. The slut licked her lips hungrily, unable to contain her excitement. “Much better.~”

Some of the men took that as their cue, moving towards and crawling onto the bed to be able to approach their slut queen. Lala looked on with wonder, like she had no idea what was going on. She was no longer a virgin, and certainly already had her own fantasies about kinky activities to indulge in with Rito. But what could one girl need so many men for? Peke could feel her mistress’ growing confusion, trying to find a way to properly explain it to the princess without making it seem so foolishly obvious. “Peke? What are they doing?”

“It’s called a gangbang, Lala-sama. A group of men gather together and initiate sexual intercourse with a single female. You should join in, you might be able to have some-”

“Aww, but I don’t wanna.” The pink haired airhead said, denying the amount of fun that could be had in what would probably be a rare occasion for her once she tied the knot with Rito. Peke sat surprised on her head, unable to comprehend the answer the princess gave before the offer was fully made.

“But...why not? Don’t you want to be stuffed?”

“Kinda, yeah...but it’ll be less fun without Rito.” She said, looking less interested in her facial expression. Her nethers however screamed a different reaction, as they became soaked from watching two of the younger looking men stuffing _both_ of their dicks into Risa’s hungry whore mouth. “I’ll be going, Risa. Sorry, but I’ll try this again another time.”

“Pfft. Your loss.” The gyaru tried saying through the stuffed mouth, happy as could be to have more cocks to herself. Lala left the room, bouncing her merry way back to the main party room of the club. Risa looked back at her collection of treats, a variety of cummy candy ready for her to guzzle down and fill her up. Through more muffled nothings, she spoke once again. “More for me.~”

She felt one set of hands pull and squeeze at her boobs, not even noticing that a man had slid underneath her to stuff his meat between her pierced tits. It had already been lubbed up, sliding in and out of the cleavage with ease. Risa looked down to the plunging dick, and noticed a bottle of lube he used to ready his meat for her treat. She couldn’t bear to just leave it be unused, so she lifted it up and opened it, pouring a hefty amount into her hand. The lube soaked left hand reached around behind her, rubbing it in between her ass cheeks while wiggling her booty around to whatever the nearest thick dick was behind her.

The taunts had worked, as the 14 inch dream dick slammed right into her tight asshole, wrecking her insides in all the ways she enjoyed most. And to think there was still her pussy, and 6 free hanging cocks untouched by her practiced hands and body. She nearly came just thinking about such a prospect. But she held back wanting to conserve herself for the army of dicks ready to tear down the inner walls. And even then, that much she couldn’t wait for!

Lala continued walking out of the room, trying to find her way down the halls to get back to the party. It was bad enough she couldn’t be offered sexy fun times _with_ Haruna, but she had to be dragged away for one she wasn’t even too interested in. Peke was confused however, wondering why slutty royalty would turn down such a feast of cocks. Even the friendship shouldn’t have been enough to draw the pink haired girl away from such a large assortment. “What happened back there, Lala-sama?”

“Eh? What do you ean, Peke?”

“There were so many dicks you could have chosen from, if not joining the gangbang at all. Why just throw that away?”

“I dunno. It just didn’t seem worth it without my friends.” The girl said flatly, thinking closely and fondly of her friends Rito and Haruna. Even in such a loosened mindset, she still thought so highly of her friends. “It’s like...I couldn’t imagine leaving them out, y’know?”

“Lala-sama, with all due respect...Rito-dono is not _that_ suitable for you. He may have more equipment now, but that doesn’t mean he’s the best choice for you.”

“I don’t care, Peke!” Lala stated, pounding her heeled foot onto the ground in a huff. “It’s my choice, and I love Rito!” Love? Again with this? It was one thing in her older life where she could think a bit more clearly. But she seemed more intent on those feelings of love even more now that she had a kinkier mindset to look at it from. What drove that passion? What drove her to go that far? Was it a matter of needing another dose of bimbofying?

Or perhaps, there was something stronger at work in her head?

The girl couldn’t find an answer, not without some kind of brute force slamming into the back of her head. She couldn’t even hear the person behind her, or see her coming, nor did the costume robot as the blunt force caused the semi-sentient machine to tumble off the girl’s head and onto the floor. Both girl and robot were knocked out cold from the force of a blunt board slamming into Lala’s head, as the assailant stood over Lala’s body as the clothing started to face from her robotless body.

She picked up the busty bitch, carrying her over her shoulder. “Finally, revenge…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray. Another chapter, and this one in less than a week. Ha. Ha. Ha...oh fuck...
> 
> The depression is back in full force, and this time I know the goddamn cause. It hurts enough on it's own. But it's even worse knowing it's starting to hinder my progress on the story. I want to keep going with it though, despite the emotional trainwreck. I want to keep going because this story-writing in general...it's the only thing left that keeps me genuinely happy. If I lose that...
> 
> Oh what am I even typing this for? Not many people are gonna care anyway.
> 
> Sooo...I've been in a bit of a debate with myself. I want to try and keep going with the story the exact way I planned it. I want to keep going with the exact same ending in mind, the same villain, the same everything. But talk with the artist has started to affect my way of looking at this story. It made me want to add in an OC or two to help spice things up with the cast, but then when the time came around to actually commission one of them, I ended up backing out because neither him or I could properly figure things out (or at least it was for me, I forget what it was for him).
> 
> And that got me thinking. Thinking about the rest of this story, and how it would be affected without it's character additions. Or even without certain elements to begin with. Like the villain and their motive. I felt like if I went forth with the ending that I had planned, the final approach to the villain...you all would only end up disappointed. Especially since the final confrontation wasn't meant to be fully...sexy. And following that was a horrible realization. One which I had at the very beginning of the story, and I could shake it off once I got a clearer vision, and has now come back to haunt me. That realization?...
> 
> **I have no idea what I'm doing**
> 
> I wrote this story at first as nothing more than an experiment. I had failed with all my stuff on DeviantArt, and came to this site for a change of pace. I wanted to write action there, and ended up writing erotic stuff here. And I don't even remember **WHY** , just that I wanted to. And the sad thing is I got more respect for this than I did on anything I did on DA. And as I go on with _this_ story, the more that my style of writing from DA, the more action/plot based stuff is starting to bleed into it. The more it starts to become...something else...
> 
> I want to keep going the way I wanted to. But it's starting to become so unclear...I have no idea what to do. Whether I should chance the original path, or change it by cutting the story off from it's original ending...or worse...discontinue entirely...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Desires are finally being embraced, and friends reacquainted. Old friends become new again, but enemies will always be new. Enemies will always keep coming. Our heroes won't be ready for them.
> 
> Risa 2.0 Gyaru  
> Mio 1.0 Gyaru


	36. Freedom and Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple things I wanna touch up before you start.
> 
> Yes, I took a couple weeks off. I usually update about once a week, or I used to. But I went on a temporary and unannounced hiatus to sort some issues out. One issue, depression. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, I have been dealing with depression. This depression stems from loneliness. I don't have a lot of friends who live nearby anymore, and the only one who does is...well...he's kind of a dick. Issue two, distraction. In an attempt to cheer myself up, I have been trying different video games to distract myself from my pain. But...I may or may not have carried away (and may or may not have an addiction to Fate: Grand Order). Issue three, writers block. Obviously, depression was a huge factor to be able to create writers block. But when the time came around to finally pick my laptop up again, it became a severe problem to try and start up again. But as you see this text now, I have started to overcome that problem.
> 
> But that writer's block did cause a bit of minor hinderence. This chapter isn't as long as my usual ones, so try and bear with it. Think of it as a small start up to something bigger that will slowly grow each time. Or I'll try to make it grow. For now, this one will be a bit shorter, so try and enjoy it for what it is.

**Chapter 36: Freedom and Control**

**Tenjouin Estate, 2:21 P.M.**

Rito kept his muscled tensed up, trying to endure whatever Rin Kujou had to throw at him. It had been yet another hour, and he was starting to go numb to the feeling. The sensation of sexual pleasure being forced upon him by someone who was basically committing what could probably be classified as rape. Or at least it would have been, if he had in anyway signaled for the sex slave to stop. But he endured it. The “hero” of the day had endured his captor’s efforts to break his mind and body to make him more obedient to sexual stimulation.

That being said, it was becoming harder to do so.

He had been locked onto this table for all of an hour, trapped under the sexual rule of a sex slave. What would that be, the slave of a slave? It was hard to tell. It was difficult to even figure out where he stood in the place of this “mistress/slave” relationship. All he knew was that he would lose himself if he stayed too long, trapped in wanting to be used, abused by a mistress as strong as Rin if not stronger. But it was impossible to tell how long he could hold out for before succumbing.

But his body was starting to break. Once again the boy had spasmed into orgasm, spraying another thick load into the young woman. It was hard to tell how long he could last after what would probably be his 7th orgasm this session. At least he was lasting longer than before, especially with Tearju’s previous training. But this was much more strict than a little bit of “tough love from mommy”. There was actual strict punishment involved this time, especially with a dominatrix esc girl taking the wheel. One who had already whipped his chest twice from premature orgasm. He couldn’t take much more.

The entire time, Rito had to refrain from even calling out his partner by name or by label. Evading names to avoid being punished for not calling Rin “mistress”, but not calling her “mistress” to avoid giving in to the stockholm. His mind would outlast his body, he had to. Rito had to outlast it as to be able to make it back home and get back to his friends and family. Heck, even if it meant screwing Mikan again, anything over mind breaking domination. The line that separated bliss and torture was starting to look a little blurry.

The upper classwoman looked down upon the young man, staring down at him with condescension in her eyes. “Poor thing.” She said coldly, looking into his half lidded eyes as he drifted off into yet another orgasm. “You couldn't have held out just a little longer. You couldn’t just make _me_ cum first.”

“K-Kujou-senpai, I-”

* **THWAP** *

“You know what to call me, slave.” The brown haired woman spoke sternly, once again striking his bare skin with a crop to enforce a set standard for the training. But the young man wouldn’t bend. Not in something so extreme as violent sex. It was so different than taking a minute to conform to Tearju’s kinks as they had been a bit nurturing and sweet. Here, it was either take pleasure in obedience, or get punished. Probably both with the way things were going, as Rito seemed to be so out of it from sexual fatigue that he looked ready to pass out. Rin picked up on this, and felt the cock inside her unable to go erect again this time. She sighed. “I guess we’ll take a 5 minute break. Mistress Saki will want you conscious when she hears you conform.”

With that, the leather wearing bimbo climbed off her boy toy and back onto the cold floor. Rito gasped in a bit of pleasure from the feeling of his cock sliding against the soaking pussy lips once again, but sighed in relief once he felt his meat free knowing he had a moment to catch his breath. But more importantly, to collect his thoughts, confirm they even were his own. _Okay…_ The boy thought to himself, looking around the room with the realization he never had his head strapped down to the table. _So I am here for...almost an hour...and Rin still is screwing me for Tenjouin-senpai…that slime is some strong stuff._

He looked to the right to see the stairway that lead out of the basement, recalling that was his one and only escape route. But to do that, there had to be some way to get out of these shackles. The only way to do that was to either convince the Kujou servant….or trick her into releasing him. _Not much I can talk to her with...not unless I can just be honest about the slime._ He looked over to his left to see the girl sitting in a chair, pleasuring herself casually over the rubber covered furniture as to not stain or ruin it with her own fluids. “Why...go out out of your way to do this?”

“What do you mean?” The girl asked back, confused as to what the prisoner could possibly be getting at.

“You. You fucking me just to try and b-break me.” The young man stuttered from that statement, uncomfortable with the very idea of becoming mind broken even for sex. “Why go so far...over me?”

“It’s not for you. It’s for Mistress Saki.” She responded coldly. “She ordered me to do this for her, and I’m just obeying. I’d do anything for her. And soon so will you.”

“But why?”

“Didn’t I just answer your que-”

“No, not why do this to me...why do this **for** _her_?” The brown haired girl tilted her head, looking like a confused puppy. “Why go so far just to make her happy? Is there even a point?”

“I...It made her happy.” The girl answered, confused as to how she could stutter herself with such an answer. An answer that seemed so obvious in her newly trained bimbo mind. And yet...something about that question kept ringing in her mind. Why _did_ she try so hard for Saki’s sake? Why go out of her way to commit such lewd acts in her name ~~even if it _was_ pretty hot~~? And why did that thought bother her so much? “Wha...what are you getting at?”

“I just think you could be doing more. I know she’s your friend, but she...she doesn’t _have_ to be your mistress.” Rito tried convincing her, attempting to win over her trust to be able to get her assistance. To ask her to let him go. Long shot, but it _was_ becoming his only option. That, and there was something he had to get out. Something that had bugged him even before the bimbo transformation of the upper class students. “I understand doing what she wants, you owe her, I get that...but what about what _you_ want?”

The brown haired bimbo stopped the pleasure, completely stunned beyond words and actions from that question. What did the slave bimbo want? What could she have even wanted to be able to question herself and her mistress? The shock of this realization had stopped her for a moment, but shook her head once she had been distracted. Realizing she was being played. “You’re not going to get in my head, Yuuki.” She got back to carelessly pleasuring herself, feeling the young man should be lucky he’s not getting punished for playing with the young woman.

Rito sighed in half defeat, knowing he was losing his opportunities quickly. The girl didn’t listen, and he still didn’t have a way out. There had to be something to convince her with! Otherwise the only thing he may be able to think about would be how to make “Mistress” Tenjouin happy. He looked around more, his head frantically shaking about in his contained space and tried to seek out anything useful. There wasn’t much though, nothing that he could turn against the young woman. A few leather constraints, handcuffs, whips, a busted rocket, chokers…

Wait, what?

Rito looked forward ass much as he could, tilting his head upward to look in the necessary direction to be able to confirm his suspicions. Surely enough, there was some kind of rocket sitting against the wall. There was a large rocket with some kind of ooze slipping out of a panel, the familiar and tricky pink substance that caused all these “problems” the past few days. Not only that, but it had been marked with a swirl mark; one that had swirled into the shape of a heart.

_That’s Lala’s family crest! Or, at least the bimbofied version. That’s one of her rockets, there’s nothing else it_ could _be!_ There were obvious questions that had been raised by it’s appearance, like how it hadn’t gone off at all. It had to be damaged, too much so to even go off. That would explain why it had been _leaking_ some of the slime from its side. There had to be some reason why it didn’t go off, some kind of malfunction or something, but he didn’t care. There was a way out with this rocket, there had to be. _I don’t even care if it affects **me** somehow, I can’t stay in here!_

“What are you looking at, boy?” The brown haired girl asked, noticing his desperation sprawled across his face. It almost looked too unfitting for him, but Mistress Saki probably would have thought the helpless and scared appearance would too cute to miss.

“You sure you just want to serve her?” Rito asked, looking back at her to see the look on her face as she would realize the chance she was about to be granted. Granted by her prisoner, no less. “You can do more than just that. I know you’re too strong to just be some slave to her, you are so much more!”

“Your lies won’t sway my-”

“It’s not a lie!” He shouted so convincingly, truly assured that what he was saying _was_ true. Like he had been too familiar with the girl to know about her strengths and weaknesses. Strengths even _she_ didn’t know she had. “You were strong enough to take me on with so many times you thought I was assaulting Tenjouin-Sepnai! Or the time you were possessed by a demon blade, you overcame that power! You’re stronger than you think, too strong to just be some slave!”

The girl’s self pleasure halted once again, curious more than anything at what the boy was trying to insinuate. She kept her guard up, but still let herself ask the obvious. “What are you trying to say, Yuuki-kun?”

“What if I could offer you a chance to become _stronger_ than Saki?”

Rin couldn’t believe what she was being told, like it was too good to be true. A chance to surpass her own mistress, become just as sexy-no, sexier than Saki Tenjouin? It was too much to think about...truly, impossible. Or at least at first. The idea of betraying her mistress’ trust and loyalty for her own selfish gain, to do something of her own choice without it being an order from the bimbo queen girl...it was too much for someone with a girl who had embraced a slave mentality to think about. Like everything her new personality had taught her was supposed to be betrayed. It was all so wrong.

And yet...the prospect...was impossible to stop thinking about.

What if the brown haired girl had decided to take that extra dose? What if she took Rito’s offer to be able to ascend to a higher level of sexuality, eclipsing her mistress? What if she ended up going through with this upgrade and becoming her own girl? Her own woman? Her own bimbo? Her own _mistress_? That idea...sounded so intoxicating. She asked somewhat sadistically “How could I get that power, slave?”

Rito smiled, despite being called such a demeaning name. Or perhaps that nae was starting to sound pleasant, due to his mind getting a bit warped from all the sex? It was hard to tell what the case was with his own sexuality, but at the very least he knew he was smiling for. He saw the opportunity for freedom, it was staring him right in the face, giving him her own smile. He was clearly happy due to the prospect finally presenting itself (though a part of him was sad the fun part was over). “The rocket in the corner. Where did you guys get it?”

“One of Mistress Saki’s butlers got his car wrecked by it. When he came back he seemed...hunkier than usual.~”

“Hu...Hunkier?”

“He looked so cute...and buff. And his cock…” The bimbo shuddered in pleasure, imagining that hard tool plunging into her own nethers. It was too good to _not_ think about! “I just wish he could take me and-”

“Focus, girl!” Rito tried snapping his fingers to snap her back to reality, despite his hand being bound down to the table. _Still, it is unreal to think about men growing too._ The boy thought to himself. _All it did to me was make my cock grow. “Hunky?” Do they get bigger and muscular or something? Why hasn’t_ my _body grown then?...too much to ask, not enough time._ He shook his head, forcing _himself_ to focus. “If that stuff made your butler grow...it can make you grow too.”

“You think so?”

“Think about it. It was a blob of slime that transformed you into a bimbo to begin with, right? That rocket was supposed to deliver a similar slime as well. If you drink that, you’ll grow even bigger. Maybe as big as Saki!”

“And...what would you have to gain out of telling me this?”

“I can get it open.” Rito explained, hoping this part of the convincing argument would work. If it didn’t...he may as well get used to this table. “I can open it and get you the slime for you to grow. But in return...you have to let me go.”

“Let you go? But Mistress said-”

“Forget about what Saki said for just a moment. Just think about what you want.” Those words again. What _she_ wanted. The more those words echoed in her mind, the more they started to blend together with the last desires. The desires to be bigger, sexier than her mistress. The desires to go against her wishes. The desire to grow on her own volition, even without being ordered to. The idea to just grow because she chose to. Or even to choose for herself at all. To be decisive. To be controlling.

To be free.

“I agree to your terms.”

* * *

**Yuuki Household, 2:31 P.M.**

Momo Belia Deviluke walked through the personalized complex for the Deviluke family, making her way through the bedroom to get to her bed. She needed a bit of rest after the pounding she got from Mea. _Who knew hair could be used for a good fucking?_ She asked herself, the feeling of the red head’s hair forming into a phallic shape burnt into her mind. And hopefully into her muscle memory. She wanted it so badly once again, but it was already tiring enough getting it the first time.

Hence the time in her room now, the time needed to rest and take some time to nap. The girl had flopped onto her bed, her naked body aching from the railing she received. And to think, that sex addict Nana was still getting some. _I guess someone else is acting like an animal now._ The bimbo thought to herself with a cheeky smile. _I guess someone else has become the new “beast”.~_

The pink haired bitch sat on her bed, letting her body relax after...how long had it been? An hour? Maybe two? It had been so long and so mind numbing that it had been hard to keep track. Not to mention there were no windows in this part of the house, so there wasn’t any sunlight to leak in or angle in anyway to tell the time of day. Only basic clocks and clock-like devices. She didn’t bother looking for the time anyway. She just wanted to relax for the time being, unwind after the harsh screwing that she let herself undergo.

“I wonder who I could screw next.~” The bimbo thought to herself with a blissful smile, glee overcoming her from the prospect of new sex partners. It was easy to think about the future of sex when arousal had already been settled in the present. “Maybe I could call Rito-kun over to come back, I could use his yummy cock in my throat.~” She said to herself, her extended nail rubbing at her clitoris teasingly, knowing she could only pleasure herself so much before riling back up. “Or maybe if he doesn’t answer, I-I could-mmm! I can c-call a bunch of cute girls to help sluttify! O-Onee-sama had to have left some slime leftover, right?~”

Momo laid back down on her soft bed, rolling around in ecstasy and plush as she had overwhelmed herself with orgasmic pleasure. There was only so much she could handle, and yet she had happily stoked the flames again despite knowing her limitations. It had been one thing to plan that kind of pleasure ahead of time, but it had been another thing to be in control of those desires and fantasies. Control which she was quickly losing. She was losing it and didn’t care in the least.

Her fantasies were interrupted as she heard some chiming noises, a digital ringing starting to drown out her moaning over the sounds in the room. The sounds were that of a cell phone ringing, though the audio had been cranked to eleven, blaring throughout the bedroom and ruining the mood for the youngest Deviluke slut’s daydream. “Aww, who could that be?” The pink haired girl reached for her cell phone on the nightstand, hoping to answer and get this over with as soon as possible.

She reached and picked up the cellular device with her free hand, her other hand still preoccupied with rubbing and sliding along her wet slit. But the device in her hand was not vibrating, indicating this was not the machine anyone was calling her on. “If it’s not anything on the phone…” The girl said, starting to concentrate more on her surroundings. If it wasn’t that, it had to be one of her devices from the Deviluke homeworld. She saw the cylinder shaped object on the nightstand, seeing that was glowing and shaking. “Video chat? Who’d be calling at this time?”

The girl got up from her bed, deciding if she had to talk to anyone face to face, she may as well be properly dressed for the occasion (or whatever seemed “proper” for a slut). She spoke up, getting ready for making an audio command for her communicator that her cellphone didn’t have. “Accept call.” The bimbo said while facing away towards her closet, not even bothering to see who was at the communicator before speaking a rather unexpected greeting. “You’ve reached the Yuuki house of sluts. Unfortunately, your new harem king is unavailable at the moment, but if you’d like to leave a message you can send video footage of your lust confession while pleasuring your-”

“ **Excuse me?!** ”

Momo froze up at the sound of the voice, not knowing how to react. Unsure if the best reaction would be awkwardness, anger, confusion...or fear. No one, not even her own father, had elicited more fear in the youngest Deviluke girl than the current caller. Normally, things would be fine between the two. In any other circumstance, this conversation might go somewhere else. But in circumstances of sexuality, romance, and other feelings teenagers like her were still trying to figure out what they meant, things got a bit dangerous and hectic between the two. The way the companion would show such harsh punishment to the young daughter. Momo turned around, slowly moving to face the monitor to look her caller in the eye.

“M-Mom?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So that happened.
> 
> Like I said in the beginning, I have been dealing with issues keeping me from continuing this story. For the most part, they will not be keeping me again. I'll try and get more out this weekend, and then I'll try and save up for more commissions for all you out there on Annon's patreon.
> 
> This time, we come back to Rito. He has been trapped in the Tenjouin basement for quite some time now. Does he have a chance to escape now? Will his plan work? What does Sephie Michaela Deviluke, the mother of Lala, Nana and Momo, have to say on this whole slutty situation now that it has come to her attention? What will happen next? I don't know! **AND I WANNA FIND OUT**
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon


	37. Rin Kujou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple things I wanna address.
> 
> Yes, I haven't updated this story in almost 2 months. Yes, I have still been overcome with depression, and am struggling to fight it off. I wish that was the worst of it, but things in life are getting more...difficult to fight off. It's getting to a point where I won't be able to keep writing this story anymore. I will try to pump out chapters while I can, but there will be a point where chapters just stop coming out for good. For reasons I can't control...
> 
> So when comes a point that chapters just stop coming out altogether...assume the worst.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy what I _can_ give you

**Chapter 37: Rin Kujou**

Rito looked down at his freed arms, feeling up his wrists to feel for any uncomfortable sensations or pain. Fortunately there was none, despite being restrained for so long by nylon rope and cuffs. Rito sighed in relief from this feeling, and even more so from knowing freedom was right around the corner. It was just a matter of timing with Rin at this point. Just waiting for the right opportunity, even when he was already unbound.

But he had to fulfill his end of the deal, and help Rin enhance herself through transforming even further. Becoming an even bigger bimbo. Would that be the wise thing to do though? To be giving in to the need to make more bimbos? To end up giving up his search? The orange haired boy had set out today to be able to find these rockets, collecting them to be able to recover the ooze stored within, and take it all back to the house for Lala to probably either neutralize it...or more likely reuse it.

Still, with mind breaking entrapment as an alternative, more sluttiness wasn’t a bad thing.

Rito examined the panel where the slime was already leaking out from. Most likely there was some kind of interior damage, the container holding the ooze must have been cracked. Impact damage, perhaps. Rito pulled away the panel, making sure to not get any of the sparkling pink gunk on his fingers. He didn’t need any of those changes going on in his own body, especially if what he heard from Rin about the butler was true. Still, he looked inside to see what the contents were like inside. As suspected, the enhanced glass was cracked, the ooze was flowing out without much sign of stopping. What could have happened to the place if it had exploded?

_Well, it doesn’t matter now. 3 accounted for, 2 to go._ Rito reached inside, trying to take careful care to not spill out any other spilt gunk. It was bad enough it was damaged enough to be cracked and spilling out the slime, but at least it was only cracked on one side. If it was held in one way with the damage facing upwards, then it’d be easier to carry it without losing the rest. He held it in such a way, holding it in the direction of the upper class woman. It was time for the moment of truth, and giving her what she wanted. “This will change you.” The young man said, handing the gunk to her. “This will make you bigger.”

“At last…” The muscled bimbo spoke, taking it in her hands carefully as to not drop it. Rito appreciated the carefulness, knowing the slime had the capability to change its exposed environments. But that appreciation wouldn’t last long. Not when lust was going to spike like crazy. Rin held it up above her head, and tilted it downward to spill out the contents onto herself. Not even bothering to unclothe herself as she soaked herself in goop, Rin Kujou dumped the pink gunk upon her body. She moaned as the ooze flowed upon her leathered body, enjoying the sensation of pleasure from the transformation while she could.

The last bits of goo flowed upon her body, though there was an irritating sensation from the leather this time. How odd, the fact that it felt like her body needed the leather before….and not now. Like it was in the way. In the way of the perfect slime. The brown haired whore reached down to the waist of the leather uniform, unbuttoning the useless cloth and moving down to strip it off. There was a bit of worry about getting the gunk off the leather and onto her bare skin...until the bits across her arms had started shifting, receding. The wrist pieces were starting to seperate, becoming their own entities for her and crawling over her hands. The black cloth had reformed into fingerless gloves in mere seconds, while the rest of the leather had continued to pull back to her upper arms in time to show her toned arms.

That continued to tone themselves.

Much to Rin’s distraction, she was unable to notice the sensation of growth in her arms. Some girls would have preferred to show off beauty from long, luscious hair. Others through nice and exotic clothing. A few through enhanced body growth of the breasts and/or buttox as had happened to almost every other girl so far in this tall tale. But not Rin. There was a different kind of beauty she had wanted for herself, one that had reflected the duty she had held for herself to fulfill. In order to protect Saki Tenjouin, even before her transformation she needed to make herself stronger.

It’d be only fitting to give her that wish.

Despite the overwhelming physical pleasure from growth in her breasts (though less pronounced than other girls), Rin had managed to feel the mix of both pain and pleasure in her arms, feeling muscle reform and reshape in seconds. Looking more and more like the bodyguard she had aimed to become, though on an obviously ridiculous level she had learned to love. Her body had started shaking about from the sensations of growth, causing excess slime to slip out from her upper body and onto her legs, which were in desperate need of attention as well.

The bimbo noticed the feeling of the thick liquid like substance dripping across her thigh, and knew what she had to do. Her strengthened hands and moved down to her lower half, placing each digit into the ooze that had dripped onto her skin. Rin moaned in delight from the contact, and shuddered in thought of what the next part would feel like. She had moved her hands up and down, carefully coating her thighs in the pink, sparkling substance. But that wasn’t even the best feeling, no. The best part came when the stretching feeling had arrived once again, spreading throughout her legs this time. Muscle had ripped and reformed in her thigh, even in her calves as well, thus completing the more muscle bound look most bodybuilders struggle to achieve. A look she had gained in only seconds thus far.

And that wasn’t even the end.

Rin’s breasts continued to swell out, the buffed girl showing signs of appreciation for the power of foresight. Had she not unbuttoned her top earlier, this growth would have been much more painful to deal with in tight leather. Such tits weren’t as pronounced as her mistress’ though, but she didn’t care. She had eclipsed most girls around her, and that was what was important. Becoming better than the girls around her, looking better, and all around screwing hot studs a lot better. Studs like that cutie Rtio sitting in the corner.

Speaking of… “I think you did well, young man.” The strengthened bimbo said, admiring her new look as she had flexed her new muscles to get a feel for herself. “It’ll be hard for any man to escape this grip. I just hope it doesn’t scare any cuties away, dont you?” the brown haired bimbo asked as she had turned to look at the small boy...who was nowhere to be seen.

Looking left, then right then back behind her. Rin couldn’t see a trace of the small boy (or small in comparison to herself). Had she been paying any attention to her surroundings during her rather quickened and rushed transformation, the Kujou girl would have noticed the young man’s dashing escape from the basement lair. Even if he was free, he couldn’t have taken the chance of whether or not Kujou would have kept her word about letting him go. He had to take the initiative of escape, a chance he had successfully made.

Rin smiled to herself though, as if she had her own small victories to celebrate. Even if the orange haired boy had escaped, he wouldn’t go completely free or unnoticed. It was bad enough the young man tried escaping without any warrant of doing so, but to make matters worse for himself...not all of his clothes were there. “He’s gonna have to look for them around the house, and he knows it.~” She said mischievously to herself, looking off into one of the corners of the room, where the pair of pants had been tossed aside. “If he really cares about escaping this place...he’s not gonna be able to come back for _those_.”

Back upstairs, a naked and scared Rito made his way through the exit of the basement, appearing out from under the grand staircase in the main foyer of the large mansion. Butt naked, his still erect cock out for the world to see. Fortunately, aside from Rin, there didn’t seem to be anyone around the house. Or no one that could see him anyway. That’d make getting out a bit easier, or at least it would if he had his clothes back. _Where the hell did they take them?_

He looked left, then right, seeing the many entrances of many rooms around the (surprisingly unchanged) household. There were too many places to check out, too many different places where he could look for his scattered clothes. Where could he even start to look? What rooms could be checked without feeling like a waste of time? Time was important, especially if Rin was still planning on keeping him. There was only so much clothing, but too many rooms to look in. What kind of options did he even have?

There was the hallway to the east wing, where the dining room and kitchen were. There wasn’t any place to hide anything in that room, no reason for his clothing of any kind to be in there. There was always the room to the west side as well, the way to be able to the living room. The rather large living room. Even if there was anything in that room, there was too much space to be able to look for anything in within a limited amount of time. Which could only leave rooms on the upper floors, probably in the bedroom or something. And that was assuming they had _all_ been there.

_Might as well get to searching…_

Rito made his way upstairs, his limp dick swinging in between his legs with each step. The mighty snake’s size was finally emphasized on the young man now that he had a minute to even look himself over. All the women around him got very clear looks (and feels) at the monster’s size, but he himself had been unaware of how big he had gotten. With all the recent exposures he had, the protagonist’s dick had grown out to almost 16 inches long. It was a wonder that it had grown out that much, even _with_ the help of sexualized slime, who knows how much bigger it _could_ get? And that hadn’t even included how _thick_ the rod could get.

Rito reached down with his left hand to get a feel for the monster, holding back his own moan as his tool had been stimulated from the touch. It felt, heavy, it felt thick, it...felt good. Really good. The simplest touch felt nice, enough to keep it going. Against his better judgment, Rito started rubbing away at his monster, but kept half a mind to focus on the task at hand. There was still the clothes he had to find, even if one such fabric would be getting in the way of his toy. So the half focused protagonist kept walking up to the end of the staircase, absentmindedly jacking off during his walk.

He looked off to the left down one of the hallways, and tried to recall the layout of the mansion from the times he had been there before. There were bedrooms and a bathroom down that corridor, though he had trouble remembering which room was which. Most prominently, which room was the master bedroom. That room was easily Saki’s father’s room, though there was a chance her dominant side would take over and claim that room for her own. _If that’s the case, she might have hidden it there._ The boy thought to himself, opening the third door on the right as he took a shot in the dark.

The door swung open from his force, and he looked within. There was no signs in the darkened bedroom that indicated it was the master bedroom, though there was enough to show it was used by one of Saki’s subordinates. Most likely, Aya’s room. The walls were painted a dark purple with a few heart shaped designs across the bottom parts of the wall. It was a mixed kind of design between the traditional bimbo looks, and the dominated girl’s fetish for being used like a tool and/or pet. While there were sex toys scattered across the bed for the bimbo’s own enjoyment, there were also tools such as a leash, a riding crop, a whip...a human sized cage?... _Yeah, this one isn’t for me…_

With that, the young man closed the door and made his way back to the hallway for a continued search. Aya’s room had sex toys and pet play tools, but no sign of his own clothing. He decided to move across from that room, and to the third door on the LEFT this time. The room behind the door was a bright one this time, one that was almost a lighter shade of purple with some pink accents spread out here and there. Once again, sex toys scattered, though far more spread out than usual. But most prominently there was an open closet to the right of the bed where some black leather seemed to be hanging on one of the handles. If that wasn’t a clear indicator of who’s room this was, the portrait above the bed of the blonde haired mistress lying in a seductive pose showed not only an answer, but a high sense of narcissism.

_Saki’s room._ He thought to himself. _Maybe I got a score._

He walked into the room, feeling a bit dirty and intrusive for coming this far into the older girl’s bedroom. But he had his own agenda to attend to, of getting his scattered clothing back. He moved to the closet area, and suddenly took a step back in surprise. He was expecting a normal closet but ended up going into a large, walk in closet. It was almost the size of a small apartment! _Jeez, I wonder if it was always this big, or if there was a transformation involved…_ He thought to himself, a bit jealous that his friends could afford such luxuries. But he digressed and moved on, walking into the closet.

Fortunately, his efforts were finally rewarded, as his shirt hung from one of the coat hangers near the entrance. Even if it was put further in the back, it would have still been just as easy to find by how much it stood out compared to the immense amount of leather it had been surrounded by. Standing out like hay in a needle stack. Like all of Saki’s clothes were completely replaced by or transformed into leather. _What girl needs that much black?_ He thought to himself, as he tried to imagine one of those outfits on the golden haired bimbo. A nice skimpy schoolgirl uniform of black...and white?

Rito looked carefully at the black material to see it had been splattered with his spooge, completely forgetting he had been jacking off the entire time he had been out of the dungeon. It was a wonder that such a pleasant feeling had slipped his mind. Or that he even let himself stain the older girl’s clothes in such a disgusting manner. He took his shirt in his free hand and slipped it over his torso. There was still the matter of his pants and underwear. _I better get searching before Saki finds me here…_

Rito made a mad dash out of the bedroom in its entirety, and slamming the door closed behind him in a poor attempt to cover his tracks. If Tenjouin had managed to find him AND the cum stains, he might never see anything outside the basement dungeon walls again. He already hated being down there for even an hour, it was almost unbearable to think about being stuck down there forever. Even if it _did_ come with the benefits of constant orgasms...but there was also Lala who could at least fuck him in pleasant ways while still letting him walk around. If he had to be stuck with sluts, pick the lesser of two evils(?).

Rito looked down to the doors he skipped over during his search. The first four doors from when he walked down the corridor. _I think one of them is a bathroom._ He thought to himself, having vague memory of his run through the building. Even then it was vague at best. He could probably end up opening one door, only to find some other bimbo like Saki in whatever room lied on the other side of the door. And then it’d be back to square one. He finally made his way to the first door on the right, making the decision to search this room out of random selection. He slowly opened the door…

And saw the porcelain material of bathing and cleaning areas. Toilet, bath, hot tub, a sink...and a pair of boxers sitting on the counter next to the bottled soap. Another minor victory, but a victory nonetheless! _Now I’ve only got my shoes and pants left!_ He said as he walked into the washroom, the orange haired teen reaching for the undergarments that were previously lost to him. He set his legs in between each leg hole, but before pulling the cloth up he took a moment to observe something.

Size difference.

Rito looked down to the underwear only to see his immensely sized penis was in the way, wondering if it would even fit inside his boxers anymore. There may have been a chance the massive tube would have to be left hanging out, but that would have defeated the entire purpose of him going out of his way to look for his clothes to begin with. _I guess I have to give it a shot._ He jerked his pants up, trying to push his dick into the tight clothing. But try as he might, there was no way to fit it all in without there being a more than obvious bulge. And that was just while he was limp.

_I guess it’s better than nothing…_ He thought to himself, not completely satisfied with his current fit. It felt like his cock was so big that any wrong move or too high arousal will cause the rod to just burst right through his underwear. _I guess I gotta be careful then._ He pulled them up a bit more to make them feel a bit more snug and tight, but was distracted by the mysterious sound of splashing. _Huh? What is...oh no._

Looking to the right to the massive hot tub, therein lies the beautiful but dangerous lady of the house...and also very naked, her body’s most sacred areas covered in bubbly soap suds. Rito for once was grateful that he couldn’t see the entirety of her naked body, but there was still enough of her curvaceous body showing to pop his boner back out from his freshly recovered underwear. He looked terrified despite his member’s obvious excitement, as he knew what the dominatrix could do to him for this.

“T...Tenjouin Senpai, I-I didn’t mean to-”

“First you defile my body…”

“Then my purity…” What purity? She already gave up her virginity just to assert her dominance. The golden haired girl got up out of the water, the suds falling away from her nethers and showing her exposed vagina. If our protagonist wasn’t rock hard before, he certainly was now. And looking ready to burst. But based off of the sense of trepidation and fear of captivity once again, any release the young man could feel would be on _her_ terms. “You’re not leaving this time.”

“Tenjouin, I-” Rito couldn’t get any words out, despite his best efforts. He was caught off guard from her body becoming more exposed from the falling soap suds. So much so that he paid less attention to her getting out of the tub to walk to him, and more attention to the bouncing and swaying of her body from each movement she made. So much so that the orange haired man couldn’t notice her pinning the young man down to the floor, holding his arms down with her own tight grip. “Ag! T-Tenjouin, wait! Y-You can’t do this-”

“You DARE tell me what I can’t and can do? Me, your _mistress_?!” The upper class woman dared to ask, as she slammed herself down over her prey’s pelvis. She slammed down, her snatch now claiming the thick cock as her own as it swallowed a good foot of it. “You don’t demand anything from me. You **beg** for it! And that’s if you’re lucky enough to get anything from me!”

“T-Tenjouin…” He moaned, trying to fight the urges the blondie was trying to plant in his head. He had to try and get on her good side without giving in, without becoming the sex slave she had aimed to turn him into. Then all the effort from the escape attempt in the basement would have been for nothing. “P-Please, let me go! I-I gotta go and help my-”

“What you **have** to do is listen to me!” She slammed down again harder, starting to hump harder against the young man to force him into orgasm. How long could he hold out anyway? He had already been burnt out enough from all the sex with Rin Kujou in the basement, the dungeon. If he went any longer while underneath, without any say, he would only be letting himself become more broken. “Now obey your mistress, and hold out a little longer. If you cum before me-”

“T...Tenjouin…” Something started to stir within the harem protagonist, something he himself had been trying to hold back without even realizing it. Or rather he did, just not in the way he expected. With what little movements he could make with his hands, he reached to grab the dominatrix by the wrists, and started to shift his own weight as he awakened the beast within.

That of a carnal desire.

“I don’t have time to waste here!” He shouted as he shifted, flipping and rolling the duo of bodies so that the blonde haired bombshell fell out underneath the cock pumping hunk in the making. The man started pumping away, much harder than the woman’s own humping from moments ago. Much more forceful, much stronger...much more assertive. “You’re going to let me out!” He shouted with each thrust. “No! Questions! Asked!”

“Ha! Haaaaa!~” The blonde bimbo tried fighting the urges of pleasure, but it was getting hard to resist. She knew she wanted the endless pleasure, but not in the way she was getting fucked as she was now. She was meant to be on top, and the fact that she was getting impaled while under her partner this time was absolutely humiliating...yet, she could only form a highly pleasured smile with her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She knew she wasn’t supposed to have sex like this, but there was something so arousing, so exciting about being the one underneath!

The excitement alone elicited a hard orgasm within the young lady, one that worked its way out of her body in sync with her partner. Rito sprayed his load inside the golden haired goddess, watching her body go limp as the dominator had been dominated. Rito felt a sense of relief and satisfaction, letting out his load within the horny slut like he had made a claim on her. Taking her hot body as his own property. He knew it was wrong...but deep down, there was a part of him that felt a forbidden sense of enjoyment. Happy with claiming such a sexy bimbo as his own fuck toy. Especially one that had nearly screwed him over.

However, there was still the issue of escape. As much as Rito wanted to keep enjoying the endless feeling of orgasm into bimbo after bimbo, he still knew he had to find his friends and the remaining rockets. Assuming they all hadn’t gone off already. The one in this mansion had been damaged, the one in the alleyway had been safely disarmed, and the one in Mikado’s clinic had already been set off. Two more he hadn’t found yet, and they only made him feel that much more paranoid about whatever bizarre, frightening, dangerous and kinky adventures left to live out.

He made his way up off the dazed bimbo, and got out to the main hallway. _Fuck my pants, I can’t stay any longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that's chapter 37. I know I haven't commissioned Rin's upgrade to the artist, but I can't commission anymore. Or if I can, it won't be for a while. It was one I had planned early on, in fact I had planned to 2.0 a few girls in general. But still, I hope you guys can make due with just the subtly of on screen text. In the meantime, all the patreon exclusive commissions for To Love Ru will be released...soon...
> 
> Rin Kujou joins the fray, and shows the promise of rebelling for her own desires. What may those desires be? What will she do to her mistress Saki? What will Saki do now that she had been humiliated in such a way?
> 
> Rin 2.0
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by annon


	38. Change of Plan

**Chapter 38: Change of Plan**

**Yuuki Household, 3:14 P.M.**

Mikan laid around on the couch downstairs, her manicured nail rubbing away under her micro skirt. Or rather what would be “under” if there was enough fabric to cover her entire hand. At the state her clothes were in now, they were so revealing that they had to be pulled down just so she didn’t feel like it was just cloth in the way. So the brown haired cum dump sat there on the pink couch, her white nail rubbing at her needy slit while her tiny skirt was laying on the floor uselessly.

Though aside from the obvious pleasure high, it had seemed her actions were starting to annoy a certain middle sibling of a certain alien family of royals. Nana now stepping into the room from her walk downstairs, she had come down to look for Riko and the slime creature after they had up and left the distorted space of the Deviluke living quarters. It didn’t help that Mea had tried insisting on going a few extra rounds, which had increasingly become difficult to refuse. _Damn these new urges…_

Unfortunately, the girl’s search had been met with no luck. However, looking over to the sofa, the pink haired girl noticed that not only had Mikan been lost in a sexy stupor of a daydream, but had even been rubbing away at both pairs of lips. Her left hand rubbing away at her nethers, while her right rubbed at the bottom lip of her mouth. Had she been trying to get a taste of her **own** cum? “Hey! Cum slut!”

“H-Huh? What’s-mmmm-what’s up?”

“My sis. Riko. Kotegawa. You see any of them since this morning’s meeting?” The animalistic bimbo asked bluntly, getting straight to the point rather than waiting to chance Mikan slipping her hand back between her legs. “I haven’t heard from them, or Ane-ue, or that beast of your brother.”

“Mmmm, he does have a big beast down there, doesn’t he?~” The brown haired floozy asked dreamily, blissfully falling back into daydream mode as she misinterpreted her friend’s comment about Rito’s perversions. “If I had heard from him, I wouldn’t be talking to you, I’d be deepthroating that massive-”

“Stop, stop! That’s more than I needed to hear!” Nana objected, not wanting to chance losing what little sense of reason she could muster over her own growing lust. Though it was becoming a bit difficult to as now Mikan’s talk of cock had reminded and burnt the image of Rito’s monster cock into the smaller bimbo’s mind. _Need a distraction, need a distraction, need a distraction…_

The sounds of moaning were starting to become eclipsed by a new noise. Squishing and bouncing and splashing of liquid on the hard floor. Looking behind her on the staircase, Nana could see the familiar ball of pink trying to make its way down and...towards the front door! “No you don’t!” She said as she leapt forward, trying to cut off its escape with her own body. An attempt that was thwarted when she felt another force hit her from above, the feeling of a bigger, heavier ~~and bustier~~ body slamming down and hitting her as if someone had fallen down the stairs.

“Ow!” The middle sister winced in pain, being crushed by a whole person...and having her ass getting slapped in the process of the fall. Perverted antics in the wake of clumsy falling. The calling card of a certain beast she had been complaining about only moments ago. However, said beast was still out of the house at the moment, but the idea was still possible for it to be Rito...just not the same one. “Riko...get off of me.”

“Sorry!” The orange haired cousin apologized as she pushed herself off the angered demon. Said push only prompted another high dose of pleasure, as one of her hands pushed against Nana’s plump ass to push herself back up. Riko now sat on her own butt, looking a bit dazed from her fall down the stairs. “Like, where’s the bimgoo? I was chasing it after it left Kotegawa, and then I-”

“It got Kotegawa?!”

“Only a little. She’s still a boring prude sometimes.” Riko said absent mindedly, forgetting about the subject of a spreading, sexy epidemic as a new risk. Once she recognized it, the orange haired flirt continued. “Oh, right! Um...you didn’t see it, did you?...”

“I saw it head for the door.” Nana answered, looking to the direction of the front door that lead to the outside world. The very world where the creature was aiming to spread it’s bizarre idealistics of lust and sex and beauty with reckless abandon. And it seemed it might be closer to that, as there was of sign of the slime ball. Only drips of pink ooze at the base of the door, implying it slipped under the door frame while Nana was busy getting dogpiled. “Dammit, it escaped! Why did you think it was a good idea to let it bounce around on it’s own?!”

“I dunno, it wanted to see Lala.” Riko answered flatly, not seeing any true problem with the creature’s escape. As far as the bimbo was concerned, the only real issue was that on equivalent to a missing pet. She got up off the floor and stroked some stray orange strands back behind her ear as the older bimbo made her way to the exit. “I gotta go get it before anyone else finds out, you let me know if anyone comes home early!” She slipped through the door faster than the conversational partner could even register any kind of response, stupified by the idea that once again, the slippery slime had secreted sludgy gunk to slip between the fingers of their grasp.

“I don’t...believe it.” Nana said to herself, feeling rage building up inside her. Well, while it wasn’t a healthy alternative, she now had the distraction from lust she had hoped for. The idea that once again the bimgoo had escaped from the group for another search for Lala. The building frustration was so strong, Nana hadn’t even noticed her twin sister approach from behind to follow the orange haired girl. Or so it seemed…

“Um...Nana?”

“WHAT?!”

“Eep! Wh-What did I say?”

“First, you molest me and make me a bimbo like you overnight. _Next_ , someone’s out to attack Lala and we don’t even know who! **Then** I find out that Mea’s been subtly keeping and spreading the slime infection on her own accord, and brought it into our own home! Finally, it escaped **yet again**! YOU BETTER HAVE GOOD NEWS FOR ME, OR I FEEL LIKE I’M GOING TO EXPLODE!!!”

Momo stood there quietly, unsure of how to respond to such an outburst. Or even if she should respond at all. On one hand, this was an urgent matter that concerned both of them, especially in their acceleration of body growth. But on the other hand, Nana looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel from sheer anger alone. Still, it was either tell her now so they could be more prepared for the trouble to come, or wait until it was too late and improvise. While the latter sounded fun, Momo couldn’t chance anything with the dreaded news she was about to disclose to her twin sister.

“Mom is on her way to Earth…”

Nana stood there quietly, unsure how to process the already earth shaking situation she had already made an outburst to her sister about. Now it had gone from earth shaking to earth shattering. It was bad enough that they were turned into cock hungry whores with insatiable lust. But if their mother caught them? She was a kind and nurturing mother by nature, but she could get easily angered when the right buttons were pushed. And the fact that she was also the queen of the galaxy made matters worse. If the discovery of their transformations got out…

They could be taken away from Earth indefinitely.

“So...what do we do, Momo?”

“Well...I have an idea...but you’re not gonna like it.”

* * *

**Former cafe, present strip club, same time**

Haruna was having far too much fun with herself than she even realized, or would normally care to admit. Here she was, dancing for men and women she had never seen before, and could only feel exhilaration and excitement! Had the Haruna of a few days ago been able to look into her future to see herself in her current state, the Haruna of back then wouldn’t be able to believe it’d be possible without any kind of mind control! Yet, here she was, dancing and spinning around a pole for the pleasure of others! ~~And maybe even for herself.~~

Had the craving to dance more come from a minor infection to bimgoo? Had she been hanging around Lala in her bimbo state for too long? Or perhaps, was this all her own desire? In the back of her mind, Sairenji had seemingly chalked it up to the heat of the moment, excited by the fact that she KNEW it was something she wouldn’t normally do. And yet, she stood proudly on that stage. And knowing that only fueled the fire. The fact that she knew it was something beyond her nature was making it all the more fun. Like it was some forbidden act and she was a naughty girl for partaking.

The music started to quiet down a bit, queuing up the next song over the sound system. With less music to shake her body to, Haruna let go of the metal pole and set her heeled feet on the ground. She lowered herself down to the floor, and her friend-turned-stripper Mio helped steady the purple haired bimbo in training on her heels she still hadn’t been accustomed to. “Hehehe, how was your first dance, Sairenji?”

“It was...unreal.” Haruna answered, still a bit dizzied. It was all moving so fast that she hadn’t even realized the speed and spinning had worn her out until now. “I don’t think I can do that again, though. That was…”

“Hey, you get used to it.” The dark skinned girl reassured her with a pink lipped smile. “And hey, you got yourself a small fan club!” She gestured over to the mix of hunks and fellow bimbos that had sat before her as her audience. To think her first time performing such an erotic art, and before both sexes to be enthralled by. “You got quite a knack for this, you oughta get a part time job here!”

“Wh-What?!” The non-bimbo stuttered, flustered and embarrassed at the idea of doing this kind of performance on a daily basis. It was exciting, sure, but only because it was something so far out of her nature. To become enraptured in such a lifestyle on a regular time table...it couldn’t possibly be real. There was no possibility. But the unique feelings still remained, and Haruna had no idea if they were really her own desires or a deeper influence. “I…”

“Hey, it’s only a suggestion.” Mio said, sensing how uncomfortable her friend was becoming. Not that she could appreciate girls who didn’t embrace their inner most desires, but it was best to be able to let the young high school student embrace herself at her own pace. “Well, why don’t ya head home and think on it?”

“F-Fine, I...gotta find Lala-san anyway.” Haruna replied, shifting in place as she could suddenly sense people around her start to undress her with their eyes. It was one thing to express her own sexuality at her own rate, doing so with her own discretion, at only her own risk. But now that it was over, now that the stage was no longer hers, self sexualization wasn’t on her mind. Finding her friend and moving on back home was the objective set in the front of her mind, and she wouldn’t let any hunks with a fetish for fresh meat get in her way. “So where _is_ Lala-san?”

“I think she’s in the back. There’s a backroom where Risa has some more **personal** fun with the other patrons.~” The black haired girl said as she licked her pink painted lips, knowing not only the kinky antics that Risa was now into, but also the fact that Lala had now been dragged into the mix. It was so hot to think about someone like that pink haired airhead getting railed. Haruna however kept her focus on the task at hand to retrieve her friend, and made a thankful bow to her stripper friend.

“Thanks, Mio.” With that, the shy girl moved past her friend to be able to find her way to the backroom. It wasn’t as if she could have asked for her tanned friend for guidance to the back, not when it was her turn to take back the stage. Now that Haruna had finished her dance, it was time for Mio to resume her day of work as usual. Moving towards a big, grey door in the back, the purple haired girl maneuvered her way through the ocean of tits and mountains of muscle to reach her destination.

Finally opening up the back door, she was lead to a brick hallway that was most likely where only employees were allowed. Where they had to keep all their supplies, or where some of the sneakier people could swiftly move to hide and find a good place to fuck. _Of course Lala would find herself back here._ Haruna thought to herself, able to predict her bimbo friend at this point. With her lust taking control, it was easy to understand the pink haired slut’s mentality. _If that’s how Lala-san acts, who knows how obsessed Risa’s let herself become._ She continued in her own thought, faulting her friend and knowing her well enough to even believe Risa would bother resisting.

But her thoughts had been derailed, as well as her walk cycle, as she had fallen over on her front from tripping. The teen had believed she had tripped from the lack of balance, not used to her high heels. That had not been the case, as she seemed to have performed her dance just fine with them on. Looking back while she lay there on the ground, she could see there was some kind of strange white doll laying on the ground. A doll...with swirly eyes...shaped like hearts?...

“Oh no…” The girl had hurried over to the robot’s side, grabbing her and holding her up close to check on her closer. “Peke! C’mon, wake up!” The human shouted, trying to snap the shut down robot back to reality and waking her up. It didn’t make any sense for her to be separated from Lala in any way during this time, especially not laying unconscious. Something was wrong. Severely wrong. “PEKE!!”

“...eeeeep…”

“Huh?...”

“Beep...huh?...Haruna-dono?” The rebooted costume robot finally restarted, starting up her speech functions and talking to her human companion. But what started out as a calm question quickly shot up to what would have been an adrenaline rush had she had any organic components that could generate adrenaline “Where is she?! Where’s Lala-sama?!”

“I-I thought she was with you! What happened?!”

“Lala-sama was just heading back to the club area, we were both heading back.” The transforming robot explained as calmly as she could, though there was still obvious fear and frantic panic in her tone. “Th-Then all of a sudden, we were both attacked! Th-They attacked her in the head, so I got hit as well, and that was the last thing I remember before waking up here! A-And now she’s gone, and she could probably be-”

“Peke!” The Earth girl shouted, trying to once again shake her back to reality and refocus on the horrible change in situation. “Listen to me, did you see them? Did you see the attacker, where they went?”

“N-No, I...I hit the ground first before I could see anything…”

This was bad. Lala was taken away, but it wasn’t like she could be dead, right? Surely, the assailant had to have carried off the young girl if she was unconscious, and that was assuming she **was** unconscious. If that **was** the case, then surely there had to have a witness. It would be impossible to move someone that stood out as well as a pink haired, big tittied bimbo, and NOT be noticed. There **had** to be a witness. “Let’s stay calm, and ask around. Someone has to know something.” The human girl said, holding the robot close to her chest like a child with her doll.

The two made their way out of the hallway and back into the club room, having to go out and find people to ask and question. The duo had wormed their way through dancing and shaking bodies, unable to find the same enjoyment as the patrons around them. Haruna was becoming increasingly worried, especially as she got no answers from any of the fellow patrons she _did_ get to question. To what degree of difficulty did this have to be?

However, as the panicked girl was stopped in her tracks, as she felt a hand grab her upper arm with a great amount of grip strength. She looked back to her left, seeing herself in the company of a rather burly looking man. Almost 6 foot 6, the majority of his height coming from the fact that his enhanced muscle had buffed him up in sizes of all sorts. All of which was unfamiliar to the scared girl, who started to take a slight step back away from the mountain of muscle.

“Heya, short stack.” He said in a tone that sounded like a poor attempt to sound seductive, trying to woo the young girl who had seemed to be the easiest target for those seeking to get laid. Not only the easiest, but the one with a unique trait. She was the only virgin in this entire club. Nailing her would have been the same as claiming a trophy. And he was ready to collect. “Well well, most girls that step in here usually have someone by their side by now. Guess you were probably holdin’ out for me, right?~”

“P-Please, just let me go, I have to find-OW!” The grip got tighter on her arm, almost in a half threatening way. He couldn’t let her go, not now. “Wait, le-let me go!”

“I don’t think so.” He started to continue, the other half of his threatening act taking hold over her to intimidate her. He pulled her closer, licking his lips in a somewhat creepy and hungry manner. “I’ve had to sit back and watch so many hotties go after freaks in this club, when they’ve done nothing to earn any of them. And I’ve been ignored, and I can’t take it anymore!” He said as his free hand reached to his pelvis, loosening his pants to pull them down.

“P-Please! I’m begging you, wait!”

“I’m not getting ignored this time! I’M TAKIN’ WHAT’S-” Suddenly he stopped halfway through his rant, as Haruna instinctively kneed him in the crotch. He let go, wincing in pain as he held his pained dick. Taking this chance, the scared girl made a bolt for the direction of the exit. She still had to fight her way through the massive crowd to get out to the exit at all! Once the black haired classmate recollected himself, he tried to fight through the pain to be able to catch up to the running girl. “Hey! Wait! Get back here!”

The girl didn’t wait for a second, not wanting to be a victim of rape, especially in a place that probably wouldn’t be able to properly identify sexual assault. She thought it best to try to continue hiding among the crowd, hiding in plain sight. But that still carried risk of being caught. She continued to run, pushing aside whatever people got too much in the way, no matter how rude it seemed. The only other alternative was to hide, but so close to the eit, there was no place left **to** hide. The girl was exhausting her answers…

Until she felt another hand, much daintier and longer nailed, grabbing her unharmed arm from the right, and pulling away from the crowd and to one of the walls off to the side. The young girl was still a bit terrified, unknowing of the idea that this person was here to help. All she could tell was that the person who was leading her now was female, a bimbo like all the rest. Finally, the young woman was shoved to the wall, pinning her down by the shoulders against the surface. Haruna whimpered, unsure of how to react, until she heard the low and sensual voice whisper close…

“Act natural.”

The bimbo leaned in close, her plump lips smacking against that of her partner. This didn’t feel as sexually assaulting as Kenichi’s approach from only a moment ago. Something felt different, but Haruna couldn’t place her finger on it. If anything...she could only find herself returning the same gesture, returning the intimate kissing with the stranger she probably didn’t even know. For what reason, she had no idea. Another severe lapse in judgment, not the first one she’s had today. But she knew there was something to this, and had to trust the bimbo on it…

Meanwhile, the creep approached nearby, and walked around to search for the runaway Haruna. She had seemed to escape in his eyes, as those fierce and angered eyes had darted back and forth in a desperate search for the young lady. It’d be easy to find a tiny girl in an ocean of busty bodies, but at the same time the purple haired girl had vanished like a needle in a haystack. He looked toward the exit, and seemed to assume that his classmate had made it out of the building. Upon this realization of what was a mere accusation, the hunk had bolted through the door to try and chase her down.

Haruna looked off to the right to see this, her lips still smacking casually against her bimbo companion’s as her eyes merely drifted off, and noticed that the pervert had been fooled so easily. The slut pulled away from the tiny virgin, noticing that the purple haired girl had looked off. She smiled her plump lipped smile, and asked. “Is he gone?”

“Gone?...was that your plan from the start?”

“Not entirely. I kinda wanted a piece of you myself.” she said coyly, not even bothering to hide any of her motives whatsoever. Haruna wanted to be annoyed, flustered, so many emotions that there were too many process. The blue haired girl could see that uncertainty, and continued. “Relax, I was only tryin’ to help you from the start. Like how I said the same thing, ‘act natural’, while you were up dancing.”

“Act natu...that was you?!” Haruna interjected, recalling a girl with sky blue hair much like this one keeping an eye on her dancing. It was the very same girl who had encouraged her to continue dancing, the one who had subtly mouthed the words of confidence to allow the unbimbofied girl to embrace her more carnal side on the stage. It was hard to determine why she offered such encouragement, just that she seemed to get some kind of enjoyment from watching the normal girl commit such slutty acts. “Wh...What are you even doing here?”

“Can’t a girl just enjoy watching some sluts act in their true nature?~”

“But...you’re a woman.” Haruna said, mystified with the flexed sexuality of this strange girl, this woman who had no familiarity to her. This was a new motivation, new reason for connecting to another human being. And with one who had just made out with her in order to keep her safe from a man she had no identification or relation with. Why act out that way at all? Was she attracted? “You’re...a lesbian?”

“Well...it’s good to keep a close eye on more than just dicks, am I right?” She said coyly, her bisexuality clearly showing off with no intent on hiding it. Who was this girl to just flaunt herself to both sexes so easily? Better yet, who was she at all? This woman was just one she had never met before even before becoming a bimbo. Or if she was, then she had changed far too much for Haruna to be able to recognize the slut in question.

She held her hand out to the smaller sized girl, holding it open for an offering handshake and a friendly smile. Or an attempt to look friendly, one which had been ruined by the follow up of the bimbo licking her own enormous lips, that which rivaled that of Mikan Yuuki. “The name is Mizu. Nice to meet you, cutie.~”

“H...Haruna.” The purple haired girl replied, taking the handshake as politely as she could, grabbing this “Mizu’s” hand and shaking it with a weak grip. She didn’t feel entirely comfortable around this girl, but the new bimbo _did_ help her out. She owed the new friend as much as her name. “Haruna Sairenji.”

“Oooh, cute name for a cute girl!”

“Wh-What? I…”

“HARUNA-DONO!!!” A third voice interrupted the two, one that Haruna had actually recognized. Peke had flown up between the two, flying right in her face to get her attention and focus. “Don’t forget! We have to go out and find Lala-sama! That was the entire reason for coming out here!”

“O-Oh right!” Haruna shook her head, mentally cursing herself for forgetting about her best friend in such a dire situation. “Hey, Mizu! Have you seen anyone with pink hair go around here?”

“Pink hair?” The thick lipped bimbo pursed those kissers as she lost herself in deep thought, or seemingly teasing the questioning girl with an air of suspense. Haruna found herself surprised that there would even be a need to think about it, as it would be pretty hard to miss something as outlandish and extraordinary as pink hair. “Actually, there was a girl carrying out a pink haired girl. She had a nice ass, too, shaking like a pornstar who-”

“Mizu! Where did they go?!”

The new girl looked intently for a few seconds, making no effort to respond to her new companion. Haruna was concerned for the answer she might have received, if she could get one at all. But she broke the silence at long last, with an answer that...hadn’t been entirely desirable. “I can tell you, buuuut…”

“...but?...”

“You have to take me with you.”

“...what?”

“Look, I’m new here, and I haven’t heard of anything as fun as a kidnapping in these parts, or cute talking dolls.” The blue haired bimbo said as she addressed the doll sized robot, the latter feeling insulted at such a name. But Peke paid it no mind, and continued listening to this strange girl’s “reasoning”. There had to be something to it. “I’m a thrill seeker, I wanna try everything I can if it feels adventurous!”

“...including sex with…”

“Sexy pink haired sluts, and cute purple haired dancers, yes.~” Haruna blushed at the obvious flirt, unsure if she should even bother acknowledging this woman’s attempts to come on to her, or even to allow her company in the attempts to search for her best friend. However, there was something she couldn’t deny. She did need help, whether she liked it or not. If Lala really was in any legitimate danger…

“...ok. Let’s go.” Haruna said, guiding the bimbo back outside, trying to find her way to get her bearings in the outside world. She forgot what time it was when she first arrived inside the massive club, so she had no idea what time it was now, how long the duo had even been in the building. Haruna turned to look at her companion, turning to see and question her search partner. “Mizu, where do you think we should go?”

“Hmmm…” The bisexual(?) bimbo looked off to both the left, then to the right. East, then West. Which way to look first? It seemed like there was some method to her madness...or could it be airheadedness? But if it was the latter, then this may have been a bad idea. Then she would have been in a lot of trouble... Mizu finally looked off to the Northwest, pointing with an outstretched arm in that direction. “I think it’s that way!”

“You _think_ it is?...”

“Just a hunch!”

“Ok, but...even if it is, that’s a distance that’s too far for us.”

“Only too far for walking!” Peke chimed in, sounding like she was waiting for her cue in a play. She flew right to Haruna’s side, the floating robot only now appearing within Sairenji’s peripheral vision to get the human girl’s attention. “Leave it to me!”

“Peke?”

“If you can carry Mizu-dono’s weight, then I can transform into clothes suitable for flight!”

Haruna’s head perked up with a spark of hope, recalling Peke’s transforming powers and it’s limitations. Now only could she adapt to become any kinds of clothing the robot had identified and copied into data, but she also had anti-gravity wings packed away inside. Ones that she could spring out, even in her clothing forms. Ones that Lala would often have the mech toy sprout when she wanted to fly to school. If they could work for the princess, they could work for the Earthling! “Great idea, Peke!”

“Excellent! Do I have permission do clothe you, Haruna-dono?”

“Please do, we don’t have time to lose!”

“Commencing transformation!” The white bodied robot floated up on top of the human girl’s head, sitting on top like a cat with it’s owner. Within moments, the machine girl started glowing a bright white, and melted across the young girl’s head and spreading downward. The white glow spread down to Haruna’s torso, enveloping the jewelry and tube top she had already been wearing, as it did with her skirt and thong as the essence spread down across her waist and legs. From there, Sairenji could feel the fabric begin to reform and shift into something unrecognizable.

Haruna smiled as the power started to fade, the transformation finally over after only a short period. When she looked down, her smile...had shifted into a face complete shock and embarrassment. When the light faded to reveal the outfit to the world, Haruna was now seen in Lala’s traditional Devilukian princess garb of white and purple. Peke’s default dress form...though it was now the sluttified form that the robot had now willingly taken since her _own_ bimbofication. The tight white leggings crawling up her slender legs, the swirl of fabric hugging her adequately sized breasts, the crown of Peke’s heart eyes adorned atop the white tiara, and and the nonexistent skirt with no thong of any kind beneath. This was the most indecent Haruna had ever been dressed in the age of bimbos, and the worst part was that she had unknowingly asked for it.

“Damn, girl, didn’t know you had such sick toys up your sleeve!” Mizu said enthusiastically, half-holding herself back. The half that _was_ held back was the part that wanted to feel up her exposed body, or what wasn’t being covered by her crossed arms in pure embarrassment. “C’mon, girl! Don’t be afraid to show it off! Let it all show! Take it _off_!”

Haruna sighed in discomfort and slight grief, slipping behind the perverted bimbo and wrapping her arms around Mizu’s torso. She locked her arms around, and Peke’s anti gravity wings started powering up. As the duo lifted off the ground, Haruna could only lose herself in worried thought of the challenges that lay at the end of the road…

_It’s gonna be a long day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a lot of edits mid production of this one, so please let me know if there are any inconsistencies that I need to correct (not having a proofreader sucks...)
> 
> Soooo yeah, the fuckin' moment of truth. Here, I introduce someone that was supposed to be my own addition to the cast of the To Love Ru cast. But, for that, there must be something I have to confess. 2 years ago, I started writing a To Love Ru crossover fanfiction that **never** got to be uploaded. Not a single chapter has been uploaded, nor will there ever be a chance for there to it be uploaded. But there were small aspects about it that I didn't wanna give up on, like the concept of certain new characters that were going to be introduced. Mizu being one such concept. However, I am more than aware of the idea that readers don't like certain kinds of change. If she isn't too well received, I can just as easily say that she was some kind of villain, but I'd prefer to use her for a few minor points. Preferably for Haruna to start questioning herself a bit more.
> 
> Sephie Michaela Deviluke slowly approaches the Earth, jeopardizing the Deviluke siblings life on Earth and potentially having them be brought back to their home planet! The search for the missing bimbo princess begins, and Haruna makes a new friend(?). Will this end for the best? This is no longer just about preventing a bimbo apocalypse
> 
> ...good god, I am a terrible writer
> 
> Story by me  
> Art and Inspiration by Annon
> 
> Mizu 1.0


	39. Sephie Michaela Deviluke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's alive and kicking?
> 
> I wanna address a few things before the chapter starts. 1. Yes, I stopped writing this story for a couple months. Life business got in the way, and my depression continued to worsen. Yes, I implied that if my story hadn't been updated, then it would mean I did...regrettable things. But I'm still here, which means there's more to do. More to see. I finally spoke to my family about my issues, and am getting the help they know I need.
> 
> 2\. I know it's been a long time since I updated, so I imagine some people would want to see more sexual content before moving on in the story. And there is. There comes a sexy transformation this time around, and there will be some more actual sex in the next chapter. But because I haven't written in a while, I might be very rusty, so please give feedback if I've worsened or improved in chapter quality.
> 
> 3\. I won't be uploading daily like I did starting out. Hell, it took me 3 days to write this chapter as it was. Expect every other week at the latest, but I'll try and keep that interval as short as possible.
> 
> With that said, please temper your expectations a bit, and I hope you enjoy regardless.

**Chapter 39: Sephie Michaela Deviluke**

Out of the mansion prison and ~~mostly~~ clothed again, Rito made a mad dash out through the world in order to find his way back to his friends. 3 bimbo goo rockets had been accounted for on his end, but there were still others missing. He couldn’t shake the horrible feeling more of his friends had been exposed, based on the performance this afternoon with both his school nurse AND with the school rich kid. Who knows where the others had been?...well, you do, you’ve been reading.

But that didn’t help the failing protagonist in finding the rest himself, nor did it ease his worries for his friends’ sakes. If Saki Tenjouin **and** Rin Kujou could have been upgraded to the levels they were at, who knows what could be happening to his friends if they got infected any further? Well, it would be difficult to even call it an “infection” anymore, if what Mikado had to say was true. How it wasn’t an infection if no one was really sick…

_I mean, I haven’t seen anyone getting harmed by it at least._ Rito thought to himself. _If anything, it’s created more miracles than harms. I think I’m closer to Haruna now than ever._ And it was true. It wasn’t exactly in the most ideal of circumstances, but they have been talking more and more in a search for a way to manage the spread of bimbofication. Not to mention, Haruna seemed to be getting closer to Lala as well. The trio seemed to be getting closer and closer only because one of the three had an increased sex drive. _If Lala is this happy as a bimbo, then Haruna-chan could be so happy if she was such a sexy, slutty…_

The orange haired boy shook his head, mentally shaming himself for thinking such things about someone he once considered so pure and kind. _L-Like that could ever happen. Haruna wouldn’t give herself up like that, right?..._ Rito pulled out his cellphone, hoping to get into contact with the aforementioned girl. He pressed her number set on speed dial, happy she trusted him with her own phone number. But holding up the phone to his ear, he only kept hearing the ringing tone. The girl wasn’t answering her phone, which was starting to worry the young man.

_C’mon, Haruna…_ He thought to himself worriedly. _Don’t make me worry about you too…_ The young girl wouldn’t answer, even after 3 phone calls straight. Rito couldn’t help but worry about this. There was a threat against Lala, and Haruna was the only one there to keep her safe. If _she_ wasn’t answering… _Please, let me be just paranoid. Please, PLEASE let it be paranoia._ He pulled his phone away from his ear, giving up on the attempts with his purple haired friend. If nothing else, there had to be an update from home base.

With the worry that something else might be going wrong, Rito entered the phone number for the house in hopes to find out if Mikan, Riko and the others were holding out ok. The other end of the line rang for a few seconds, but thankfully there was an actual answer this time. The orange haired boy thanked whatever supernatural force was out there actually smiling down upon him this time. “Hello?!” He answered as he heard the clicking of an answered phone. The voice that followed was that of a very aroused female.

“ _Heh? Onii-chan, is that yooouuu?~_ ” The familiar voice of the youngest bimbo called out from the other side of the line. Mikan sounded extremely happy to hear the voice of her studly brother again, but would have been happier for his company by her side. Still, take what you get. “ _What’s up, sweetie?_ ”

“Mikan?! Listen, I need to talk...wait, what’s going on over there? Are you guys ok? Is the house safe? Did anyone else come to visit?” He asked his sister frantically, questions coming one after the other in a speedy manner. With the sudden paranoia overcoming him about one girl he lost contact with, finding out anything happened to his sister would be unforgivable. She seemed to sound just fine, at least, but a big brother was still a big brother.

Mikan seemed to sound just fine at least, as she droned on a bit with a prolonged “um” sound she let out. “ _I mean, nothing bad happened at least. Oh! Mea-chan came over to visit!_ ”

“Mea? What was she doing there?”

“ _She was showing off this pink blob that she found outside! It was super cute and bouncy and-_ ”

“Wait...pink blob?” Rito halted her sister’s talk for a moment, his paranoia only spiked by the sounds of the word “blob”. The worst hadn’t come yet, but this still only made things a hundred times worse, knowing that creature had been brought back into their home. “Mikan...did this blob...make anyone there...bigger bimbos?”

“ _Huh?...oh yeah! It made Riko bouncey and sexy too!_ ”

“Mikan, that was the bimgoo!” He shouted as he made his way back into the city, scolding his younger sister for letting things fall apart even further than they have already. The only person left in the house at that point who had her sexuality kept in line...had finally given in completely. She had been her own person for not even a day, and the orange haired girl had been reduced to being a cock hungry girl only hours later. “Is she there with you? Just...put her on the phone, I wanna know what happened.”

“ _Um...about that…_ ” The brunette girl on the other line hesitated to continue, only letting out a small and nervous chuckle before starting up again. “ _She...kinda left...to find Lala…_ ”

Rito felt his whole body go numb at that news. Gone for only a few hours, and everything kept falling apart ever since he vanished in the clinic of the bimbofied alien doctor. From being subjected to a horny MILF, to being trapped in a dungeon for BDSM, to a clothes hunt like a kinky horror game. Now the only person back home who was stable enough to keep track of everyone there was gone?! “Mikan, where did they go?! Did Lala or Haruna-chan call you?!”

“ _Nope. I haven’t heard from them since they left earlier today. I’ve been trying to keep everyone together since then, but Momo and Nana are up to something._ ”

“Momo?” The young man parroted, knowing whatever she had planned couldn’t possibly be good. Nor could it be any better if Nana set aside her sibling rivalry long enough to help her twin. “What are they doing exactly?”

“ _I dunno, but they’re moving lots of bottles full of-HMPH!_ ” The brunette was cut off by something, but Rito couldn’t tell what it was from the audio alone. It sounded more like someone was holding something over the speaker’s mouth. An attacker? Was there an intruder back home?!

“Mikan!” The orange haired boy shouted desperately. “ **Mikan!** ”

Another voice chimed in on the other side of the line, taking Mikan’s place back at the Yuuki house. Fortunately, the voice was familiar enough to ease Rito’s worries, but not enough to be able to keep him calm. Momo chimed in as she took the phone, shouting from her end of the call. “ _HI RITO, EVERYTHING’S FINE SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLIME HUNTING ‘CAUSE NOTHING IS WRONG!!_ ” * **click** *

Rito pulled his phone away from his ear, seeing that the clicking sound indicated that the phone call had ended. Whatever was going on back at the house, the youngest of the Deviluke siblings _clearly_ didn’t want the master of the household knowing anything about it. And that only continued to arouse suspicion from the young man. Moreso knowing the people that were behind...whatever was happening back home. “Well...I don’t think I can get them back on the line if I tried calling them back.”

Rito shoved his phone back into his front shirt pocket (upset that he no longer had pants to use the pockets of), and continued on his way back into the city to try and find his way back around the area. He glanced to his left and his right, trying to look to see what kind of looks he was getting for walking around pantless like it was no real issue...when he realized that that may have actually been the case. Upon looking at a few of the people he passed on the walkways, only a few ever gave him strange looks for it. But that was the worst of it. Everyone else either walked past the orange haired boy like he was just another dude.

Unless the passerby’s were bimbos. Those ones would stop and look at the young man’s package with an interested, half lidded look with a coy smile. Rito blushed and tried to look away whenever he noticed those bimbos, not wanting to get turned on in the middle of a crowd outdoors. It was bad enough he had to go around without any cover for his legs, if he got a rock hard boner in public, he’d never live it down. In which case, only more and more girls would lust after him in his private life.

Not that the idea wasn’t welcome, but…

As Rito continued through the city, he mentally found himself at a crossroads. He could either turn back and head back home to see what the situation back there could be. Or he could try and find out what happened with his two greatest friends, Haruna and Lala. The young man cursed himself for having to even choose between helping two groups of his social group. Though it would be more accurate and socially acceptable to curse whatever supernatural force would have even invoked such a circumstance...but I’m not takin’ no blame here.

Still, the protagonist in question weighed his options, and came to his own conclusion. _Okay, so...I have no idea what’s going on with Lala and Haruna. For all I know, the absolute worst has happened._ He thought to himself in self debate. _Whereas I know Momo is up to something back at the house, and Riko is out and about doing her own thing._ He didn’t know much about the house events, but he knew enough to recognize that the gang still had some semblance of control back home. With little information to go on for the alternative group, Rito knew where to place his priorities.

_The last time we spoke, they said they were heading for the mall. Maybe I can find some clues there._ With that, the young harem protag began his pantsless march towards the same building where the lead females made their start for the day. _Momo...I hope you know what you’re doing…_

* * *

**The Yuuki Household, same time**

“Momo, what are you doing?!”

“Hey, you know he can’t know what we’re up to!” Momo verbally defended herself from her twin’s yelling, knowing full well that this could land both girls in hot water. “We have to keep this a secret, at least until mom can keep quiet!”

“And that brings me to my second question…” Nana asked reluctantly and obviously annoyed, recalling and acknowledging her sister’s earlier warning about “not liking her idea”. She looked back to the staircase to the house’s second floor from where she stood in the kitchen, half expecting to see her friend Mea poking her head out from upstairs too soon. “Suppose this doesn’t work...what then?” She turned back to her sister, her annoyed look subtly changing to one of worry and anxiety.

To Momo, this look had shown off the obvious tension they both felt about their mother’s arrival on Earth. She knew just as well as Nana did what failure here meant. The difference between the two girls was that Nana was in denial about it, as she had more friends on this planet than her twin did. But Momo had to be blunt with her. “If it doesn’t work, it means mom takes us back to Deviluke. Simple as that.”

“And how can you be so _calm_ about that?!”

“Simple.” The short haired bimbo smirked, her evil looking makeup only making this smile look truly evil to reflect her ideal plans for the coming days. “It’s ‘cause I know it’ll work.”

As soon as the two finished that sentence, they both heard the front door start to creak open. The moment of truth had finally arrived. Once the door had fully opened, the Deviluke twins were graced with the presence of the woman dubbed to be the most beautiful in all the galaxy. Sephie Michaela Deviluke. The queen of the galaxy, expert diplomat...and mother to 3 beautiful girls of her own. As the elder pinkette stepped into the house, she looked off to her right to spot two of the aforementioned daughters in their new states of being.

The queen looked over her daughter’s appearances, absolutely appalled that the girls would even consider wearing such revealing outfits to begin with. Sure, some alien cultures had their own laws and customs with dress codes. But these girls were princesses, ones who would set an example one day. Where the daughters were wearing far more revealing versions of the dresses they wore back on the Deviluke homeworld, Sephie continued to honorably don her traditional white dress befitting that of a goddess.

In fact, that’s actually how some people viewed the galactic queen. With her beauty, some would look to her and mistake her for a goddess walking in the worlds of mortals. Some of that came from her natural beauty, with her beautiful and matured face, her long and flowing pink hair, and a natural developed body that stood out even before her first pregnancy. Though other factors must be considered, such as her Charmian heritage. Unlike her husband who stood as the galactic king, Sephie was not a Deviluke girl, sprouting no such tail that her daughters had. Her race was nearly extinct, once of miraculous beauty...and magic charm. It is said that any who look into the eyes of a Charmian will fall under a spell of lust for the lady in question.

Sephie wore a thin, purple veil to conceal her face in order to keep such an event from occuring. Though it was less about protecting herself, and more about protecting the minds of the potential victims that would walk right past her every day. Yet, despite all this, only two men in the entire galaxy could look this woman in the eye, and maintain their composure with full strength.

Though it seemed her daughters weren’t as lucky based on what she picked up from Momo, especially with the way she spoke on the phone like she had fully accepted this side of herself. Which, based upon the confident smile she wore upon her slutty face, seemed to be true. Whereas Nana seemed to hold a flatter facial expression that could have broken at any minute. The mother suspected the elder twin was trying to hide away guilt, as if she enjoyed it too but with shame.

Then it was time for a mother to step in, as she intended to when coming to Earth.

“So...Momo.” The mother began as she stepped into the kitchen to closer confront her own flesh and blood. “I would like to know something. Could you care to explain…this?” She gestured to Momo’s increased bust, which her new dress had been redesigned to show off her chest with no bra. The mother knew her daughter was supposed to be well developed for a girl her age, but she wasn’t _this_ developed. “Could this have anything to do with the ‘Yuuki house of…’ You-know-what?”

“Jeez, mom, you don’t need to tip-toe around it like it’s a bad word.” The youngest daughter said bluntly and confidently, trying to sound older and more mature than she actually was. “I’m old enough to know what a slut is, and I’m not ashamed of it.” The short haired pinkette thrust her chest out, letting her tits bounce up and out with pride. A gesture that caused her twin to look away in embarrassment, hiding a blush on her face.

Sephie wanted to scold her child right then and there for this, but held her tongue for the moment. If her children had more to say on the matter, she wanted to hear it first. Give the girls more ammunition for her to turn against them. “So then...you already know what the concept of sex is, don’t you?...”

This time, Nana was the one to speak up as she took a small step forward, still trying to maintain her own composure in the face of power. “W-Well, to be fair, w-we learned about it in school before...this.”

“And what is ‘this’ exactly?” The mother continued, sounding more stern as she pressed deeper into the subject. “Body changes like this aren’t normal in school, no matter what planet you’re on.”

“W-Well, I-”

“They are if your biggest sister made those changes.~” Nana went wide eyed at hearing her sister make such a remark, turning her head slowly toward her twin as if giving her a look that practically screamed “what are you doing”. But Momo kept her calm demeanor, only seeming more confident from what may as well have been selling out her big sis. “Lala was the one who spread most of these changes. And I gotta say, so far it’s all been for the best.~”

“E-Excuse me?!” The queen stuttered out, surprised by this sudden revelation. Lala, the most innocent of all her daughters, the most sweet and caring, was the main victim of whatever was going on here on such a backwater planet. “I-I’d hardly believe Lala could possibly stoop so low as to...allow this to herself.”

“On the contrary, mother. She’s the most excited and enthused by the idea of spreading this change, helping to make more bimbos.” The youngest sibling said with a hint of heat in her tone, starting to get a bit excited herself from the talk of transformation alone. Though she only squirmed in place, restraining herself from self pleasure...for now. “I can’t wait to see what she’ll do next...but for now, I’ll have to make due on my own.”

“Your own?...what are you talking about?”

“You have seen what the changes are. You know who is helping them.” Momo said in a monologing tone, not unlike a supervillain who loved the sound of their own voice. Nana took a step to her right, creating some distance between herself and her twin. She didn’t know _exactly_ what was gonna happen next, but knew enough to know better than to stay in any sort of...splash zone. “But what you don’t know...is _how_ it’s spreading.”

“Momo...what are you getting at?”

“Hehehe...you’re about to find out.” She snapped her fingers as she looked past her mother towards the staircase, where she spotted a familiar redhead with a bucket full of synthesized slime in her hands, and an eager smile crossing her blackened lips. Seeing her cue, Mea splashed her bucket outwards towards the queen, and soaked her target from behind. Sephie screamed lightly, shocked by the sudden cold liquid soaking into her hair and skin, and seeping through the silk dress. Surprised and slightly enraged, she turned around to see where her assailant was.

By the time the older woman could even make a full 180 spin, Mea had already made her way back up to the second floor to hide in the upper hall. Not hidden well, but at least out of sight. The mother turned back around to face her daughters, obviously mad they’d pull such a prank during such a lecture. “What in the worlds is wrong with you two?!”

“Hehehe...I think you’re the problem, mother.” Momo said with a hint of arrogance in her tone, like her own mother was just a plaything to her. And this only proceeded to make the older woman that much more upset. But Momo ignored her dear mother’s plight and continued. “You’re the odd one here in a room full of horned up cuties. I think you could use a change of look yourself, hun.”

“You...how could you do this to your own mother?!” The queen flipped her hair back to try and shake some of the slime out of her thick locks, not realizing said hair had gotten much thicker and fuller. Momo smiled in anticipation, seeing that the bimgoo was taking its effects quicker than expected. Said smile only upset Sephie even more, to a point where her annoyance was becoming harder to physically hold back. “Stop smiling, and help me clean this off!”

“Clean _what_ off?”

“All this...huh?” The queen looked down to her dress to see most of it had already seeped into the fabric in such a clean manner, leaving large pink stains inside the fabric. But that wasn’t the only factor that grabbed her attention. She couldn’t tell how, but it also seemed like the stains themselves were...reshaping. As if they were changing to become a pattern. Swirling around near her navel, until it swirled into itself in a heart shape, much like Lala’s curled hair tips. Self controlling stains? “Momo, what did you do to my dress?”

“I didn’t do anything.” The questioned girl responded flatly and honestly. “The bimgoo is doing this, but I have to admit I haven’t seen anything this detailed.”

“B-Bimgoo?...”

“Oh, that’s just the name of the slime. Fun stuff, really.” The daughter took a step forward, stepping in a small puddle of ooze left around her mother’s feet. Nana was right to distance herself from that splash zone, apparently, as there was still enough excess to pool in front of the victim. “You see, you get exposed to enough of it, and the goop brings out the best features in a girl. Her clothes, face, tits, ass, and let’s not forget that sex drive.~” She said as she intrusively placed a hand against her the nether regions of her dear mother, rubbing the elder’s clit expertly through the fabric of the dress.

Sephie could only moan in pleasure, her body still adjusting to her new sensitivity granted to her from the bimgoo. She couldn’t handle the fact that not only had she been more sensitive to the touch, but the fact that she hadn’t been touched this way in...quite a long time. Her own husband, for all his perversions, hadn’t laid a finger on his wife since their daughters were still mere toddlers. Momo could see into her mother dearest’s eyes, even through the violet veil. She could see a repressed lust hidden deep away. “Trying to put up a front for your girls, huh?”

“Wh...What front?...”

“Trying to look and act so prim and proper. But we know better, mother...we’re this way cause of you.” Momo said this while squirming her feet around in the slime underneath her. Or what counted as her feet anymore, now that they had propped themselves up as natural heels. But what she didn’t account for was still continuing to grow herself, as said heels started extending upwards slowly, giving her an extra 2 inches of height. Momo took that as an opportunity to reach upwards, groping her mother’s supple breasts.

Sephie had been well endowed for quite sometime. As a natural mother of 3, mother nature was quite kind to her body and it’s development through her later stage of life. But even mother nature couldn’t keep up with the miraculous growth that continued forth, as she felt her breasts starting up a new growth spurt. Rather than feeling her chest gain size overtime as she was used to, the pinkette felt greater weight in her chest within seconds. Sephie could feel the weight, while Momo could feel the soft and supple form in her practiced hands.

Momo continued to see her mother’s face changing, a small smile starting to form on the older woman’s lips. A smile of a person being rewarded for the first time in ages, a smile of a woman denied true pleasure and intimacy for so long until such a point. “There, y’see? That’s the mother I know.” She prattled manipulatively. “There’s the woman that inspired such sluttiness in her daughters...doesn’t it feel good to be yourself again?”

“M...Myself?...”

“Of course. You’re our mom. The queen of the galaxy...and the most beautiful bimbo to ever be must lusted after in the _universe_. Even _I’m_ having a hard time keeping my hands off you.~” Those last words were simply meant to keep her mother in her hands as a moldable clay. But even if they were said with no intention to be true, the short haired devil couldn’t stop playing with the growing breasts that spilt right out the queen’s open dress top. Free hanging breasts, like mother like daughter.

Sephie felt her knees go weak as the pleasure continued, falling on them from the unsteadiness of her quivering legs. She tried to think over her daughters words, the pleasure interfering with her ability to think one hundred percent rationally. It _was_ true that she was the most beautiful in the galaxy. And many men did lust after her because of it...was that it? Was it just because she was beautiful, and not for the magic-like charm her looks would have on men? The long haired bimbo-to-be looked down, only to see endless cleavage from her breast growth rather than any sight of her legs beneath. Though if she _had_ the ability to see her legs, Sephie would be seeing her thighs growing, widening to gain structure for supporting her adding weight.

Nana could only watch as her twin was bringing their mother down to such a level of indecency. She could only stare and stand, mentally at war with herself on if there was anything she could be doing for her dear mother. The rational part of her, the original Nana Astar Deviluke, wanted to stop this madness that she knew from the beginning was a bad idea on Momo’s part. But on the other hand, her new carnal desires were telling her how hot this transformation was supposed to be. How she should step in and help her short haired sister in the venture to bimbofy their beautiful mom.

Sephie and Momo continued their connections, the slime continuing its work on her body while the daughter continued to reshape her mind. She stroked her mother’s hair gently, whispering softly as if she herself were a mother. “Now listen...there’s nothing wrong with the way we look.” She spoke as she gently kissed her mother’s cleavage, her free hand still manipulating the queen with vaginal massaging through the receding white fabric. “There is nothing wrong with the way we _act_. We are bimbos...acting slutty is just natural fun for us.”

“S...slutty...bimbos…” Sephie parroted in a dazed tone, her daughter controlling her as she was stuck under suggestion. “Nothing...wrong…”

“Lala wants to help make more bimbos...because she loves you. She loves how slutty you are. She wants to feel the pleasures that father gave to you, and to help her friends feel the same.”

“Friends...feel slutty…Lala...is slutty…” Sephie’s smile continued to grow, though this time from happiness rather than just a hormonal reaction. As a mother, she couldn’t be happier for her oldest child. It was only natural for a parent to want their young to take after them. And it seemed Lala was doing exactly that, but exceeding those expectations. Sephie enjoyed those rough nights her husband Gid would give her in bed, those long nights were the queen would feel lucky if she could even feel her ass in the morning after so much pounding. And now not only were her children embracing their own desires all the same, but Lala was helping her friends feel the same.

The oldest daughter would make a fantastic queen.

Momo smiled, seeing the finishing touches on the queen’s body growth coming around as her lips plumped under her veil. Not only had she made a new bimbo out of her own mother, but she ensured that the queen had no reason to be upset enough to remove her daughters from Earth. Mission accomplished. She let go of her mother’s nethers, continuing to gently stroke her hair. “There...don’t you feel more calm now, mother?”

“Not quite…” The queen spoke with a coy tone, which surprised Momo just how much the mother was trying to sound. “I think you let go of me before I hit my climax, sweetie...don’t you think you should finish your queen first?”

The twins were stunned by the sound of their mother’s voice. Everything about Sephie was beautiful to begin with, even her voice. In her pre-bimbo life, her voice had the tranquility and soothingness to calm even the perverted school principal most women feared getting close to. But now, every word she uttered sounded so seductive, carrying a weight of constant sexuality. Where most nude perverts would reclothe themselves from the sound of such a voice in the past, now only a voice that compelled her own daughters to strip themselves.

Momo threw off her dress with one swing of her arms in a cartoonish fashion, following her mother’s orders as if she herself had fallen under some kind of power this time. Meanwhile, Nana was still shocked and stunned, this time by the kind of behavior Sephie was displaying. Though she fought the urge at first, until the queen looked towards where the second princess stood and smiled. “What’s wrong, Nana?” The queen asked sensually, embracing her fate as she removed her veil, showing a rather cute but terrifying look in the bimbo queens’ heart shaped eyes. “Come close, and play with your queen.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there we have it. The galaxy has a sexy new queen, and a potentially even sexier future for the kingdom. At last, the full set of royalty falls prey to the bimbo strain, as the queen comes to play with her girls. What kind of kinky fun awaits the girls in their future? How will Rito fair in his search for his friends _and_ a cure? Will he ever get new pants? And what kind of manipulation is Momo really aiming for?
> 
> Also, Sephie might still be growing, I'm not sure. Need to think about how I wanna tackle the next chapter before I decide her final sizes.


	40. Like a Fiddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Futanari comes into play this chapter. Read only at your discretion!

**Chapter 40: Like a Fiddle**

Nana stared into the eyes of the queen she came to know and love as her mother. But she no longer saw that same woman when she saw her now. The woman she saw before was one of complete dignified and divine being of the galaxy...was now only a mistress of pure lust, both to _and_ for her subjects. One who was just as ready to give as she was to receive. A queen was a servant to her subjects, after all. But Nana couldn’t accept it, she wasn’t even _able_ to _process_ it. Her own mother, a bimbo queen.

Momo couldn’t be happier, though, as a natural pervert who had planned this from the moment the mother had announced herself to coming to visit the Earth. To transform the royal and make her a queen of dick sucking. And it was a successful plan, too. So successful, that the older and larger pink haired bimbo was **still** growing! Her dress was starting to strain a bit from the size and weight of her growing breasts, but neither of them cared. Especially not Momo, she was counting on expanding breast flesh to be able to play with. _Fuck, I hope it rips up that gross dress!_

But Sephie herself was just absolutely high on life, lost in bliss as her transformation kept stimulating her very being. It felt so good to start with, and Momo’s words of encouragement it only felt better and better, the sensations only increasing and spiking with every spurt of growth. She reached up and rubbed at her ballooning chest as her pervy daughter hugged the mother closely and rubbing her face against Sephie’s breasts. It seemed that the elder royal only encouraged her daughter’s sexy stupor, as she looked down to her with her heart shaped eyes.

Said eyes looked up from the younger of the twins, and over to the elder of the two, Nana starting to shudder in fear and arousal as the mega slut eyeballed her with a sultry smile. “Oh, Nana dear.~” She said with an air of sex dripping from her tone, smacking her thick pinkened lips as she spoke. “Don’t you want to join your sister? Wouldn’t you like to play with us a bit?”

“Mo-Mom?! C-Cover your breasts, your dress is failing!” The flat chested bimbo said in a rather demanding tone, somewhat similar to that of a spoiled child to their parent. Nana wasn’t usually like this, not spoiled in the least. But she never once gave way to any lewd activity around her until the bimbo strain hit her. And she wouldn’t let it force her to fall towards her own mother...even if those puffy lips between her legs looked rather yummy right now. “Mom, you know you’re better this! Snap out of it and-”

“I said, come play with me.”

“Mom, I-” Before Nana could even utter another word further than that, she felt her body thrust forward beyond her own control, as if her legs were controlled by attached strings. The bimbo puppet found herself falling forward into her mother’s thickening legs, saved from dirtying the goddess’ skin by the feeling of the dress fabric. She couldn’t believe it, but the middle sister had been forced into her mother’s lap just from words alone, free will be damned. “M-Mom?!”

“Sorry, sweetie. But you need to obey your queen a bit.” She said a bit firmly, trying not to sound harmful to her sweet baby, her darling princess. “I can forgive you this time though, I am a merciful and loving queen.~” Nana was trying to follow what her own mother could possibly be implying from such a vague statement, but was distracted by the feeling of fabric against her face...changing more. As the queen continued to grow in the slime, the fabric started to thin itself out, more and more so, til it got so thin that Nana could actually see her mother’s skin through the clothe.

Looking up from the thick thighs, Nana could see that the entire dress was the same way, reforming to become completely see through. The young bimbo could see her mother’s growing body through the thin white cloth, like she may as well have been naked and would make no difference. And the worst/best part was that as she looked into the bimbo queen’s eyes, she could tell that Sephie’s excitement continued to grow with her body. She smiled as she gently stroked her daughter’s head. A natural state for a mother and child. “There, isn’t that better? Just lay here a bit and relax for mother dearest.”

Nana wanted to protest at that order, not wanting to stay so close to some place so indecent. The last thing she wanted was to be mistaken for a pervy beast like Rito...but try as she might, the strength to move away completely dissipated. The girl felt her body go numb, as if something in her body was telling her to do exactly what she was told. To relax. The idea of how this was possible started to take shape in her mind, filling her with a minor sense of dread. _Don’t tell me...is she controlling me somehow?_ The most she could do was move her eyes around to look around, and could see the smirking face of her twin. Momo seemed to enjoy Nana’s struggling with a hint of sadism.

Sephie on the other hand couldn’t possibly be happier if she tried. For the first time in a while, she got to set aside time from her duties as a bimbo queen to be able to see her kinky girls. To just spend time with them like in their youth, only now the girls were more than old enough to go past kissing. “Isn’t this wonderful, girls?” She asked sensually, stroking Momo’s back as the youngest girl started casually kissing her queen’s cleavage. “It’s been a while since we could spend quality time together...but I hope you know what this means.”

“Huh?” Momo pulled back a bit from the heavenly amount of boob flesh, confused by whatever it was her mother was trying to imply. “Mother, what do you mean?”

“Oh? You don’t know?...then I guess it’s been _far_ too long since we’ve had this chance.” She smirked in anticipation, letting go of both her daughters for a moment, and reached back behind her head to flip her hair back. Said locks had thickened even further, the curled and wavy strands spread around behind her like an ocean of pink that one could happily drown in. She looked down to her second daughter past her enormous breast, looking down towards Nana’s head in her lap happily. “Nana, dear...eat me out.”

“W-Wait, but I-” She couldn’t get anything out past that before she felt her strength return to her, though it all fought against her. While her mind was telling her to pull her arms into a position to push her away from the bimbo queen, but her body responded against that to only dive face first into the soaking wet pussy. Nana felt her tongue force its way into her mother’s slit, lapping away at the juicy insides...and much to her own reluctant admittance, moaned in delight from the taste. The woman she was forced to give incestual cunalingus to was actually rather enjoyable to eat into, like her own sex was just as alluring as anything else enchanted about the queen Charmian.

So there laid the middle sibling, helpless as to lap away into her mother’s insides. Sephie didn’t even fight back the urge to moan, taking delight in such taboo foreplay...but the fact that she knew it was wrong only made it that much more alluring and fun. She thought about how to increase that fun, before turning to her other daughter with a light bulb above her head. “Oh, Momo sweetie, you wouldn’t happen to have any fun toys to play with would you?~”

“As a matter of fact, I know of one...buuuut, I would say it’s more of _Nana’s_ toy than mine.” The youngest devil spoke, taking a smug satisfaction in treating the implied toy as such, and knowing Nana had her mouth too full of pussy to even be able to argue back. “I can go get it while you play with Nana-san.~”

“Mmm, be quick hun.” Momo did as her heart eyed mother instructed, seeming to fall under the same hypnotic suggestion as her twin. The only difference being that the younger twin didn’t seem to even _try_ fighting back. Like she was aware of whatever kind of mutation the bimgoo created, and only revelled in such a change. Meanwhile, Sephie almost seemed oblivious to the forced obedience her daughters seemed to be trapped under, but didn’t seem to be in any rush to get out of said trap. With her nethers finally taking the long awaited pleasure, Sephie took this moment to look over her current standing in the Yuuki house kitchen.

There, she continued to sit with her legs bent out in front of her while her own flesh and blood continued her tongue play into the very same vagina that birthed the young girl, while laying in such a wide and thick lap. So thick in fact, that the galactic queen of bimbos seemed oblivious to her added height from the extra body mass in her legs. Not just standing up either, but even sitting down she was taller from her tree trunk legs. Still, such was a necessity to help balance out the insane weight she carried up top. The older pinkette reached to fondle her breasts, which had grown from almost G cups, now standing out at impossibly huge O cups (if not bigger!).

The pleasure from her own breast play was incomprehensible, especially while paired alongside the heightened sensitivity of her pussy. Thanks to which, Nana’s handiwork seemed to only send the queen spiraling further down into an endless cycle of lust. She reached one of her hands up away from her breast, feeling her enhanced face now that she had her veil lifted up and over to reveal the true beauty underneath. Much like her oldest girl, Sephie’s own makeup had been a signature pink, but her own cocksucker lips _easily_ outclassed Lala’s. The only regret she seemed to have about having such lips now, was not having a nice thick cock around to suck on.

Then, as if the universe was answering her subtle prayer, the queen felt a warm liquid shoot right into the back of her head. She reached behind her, feeling that whatever it was that she’d been shot with was thick, sticky, and smelled so wonderful. Knowing exactly what it was from there, Sephie pulled her hand back in front of her to get her cum soaked hand back in her mouth to embrace the taste. Shuddering in pleasure from the taste alone, her body rocked and bucked in orgasm, filling Nana’s mouth with a similar liquid.

“Fuck, and here I thought your family couldn’t get any hotter!”

Sephie reached down to remove her daughter from her nethers (a gesture that the latter almost seemed disappointed by) to see the source of the new voice. There she saw Momo returned as promised, but with a toy on two legs. The excited red head looked in awe at the sight of such a large and bountiful body. Her own erect cock had already displayed her more intimate tastes for Sephie’s appearance, said display coming in the form of orgasm just from the sight of such a beauty alone! And if that wasn’t enough, the air she carried around her, as well as that lusty look into those heart shaped pupils, seemed to reinvigorate the thick meat into letting out another load right into the queen’s face.

Sephie welcomed the bukakke, despite the unusual fact that it was delivered to her from another female. She cared not, for a cock was still a cock. Slowly wiping away some of the cum from her face, she lapped up the goop from her hand hungrily, while leaving enough on her face to give off the appearance of a very high class porn star. “Well?” She beckoned towards the redhead, wiggling a finger towards herself to invite Mea over, the galactic queen getting down on her hands and knees with her mouth completely agap and open.

Mea knew exactly what it was her queen was asking for, almost ready to shoot out a _third_ load right then and there. But she restrained her cock’s urge to let loose, instead only letting her body take charge. She rushed right for the older woman, thrusting the foot long right down the open orifice. Sephie took it with a sense of glee that could only be rivaled by her first born, letting herself get lost in a kinky bliss. Suckling the thick meat, the queen could only wonder what other cocks could have been like, only tasting this fake cock from the super freak and the mega shaft of her husband.

Meanwhile, the now freed Nana got up from the floor she was forced to lay on for her cunalingus, had only the ability to just sit back on the soaked floor and watch her mom devolve into a cock sucker. Between the arousing sight of watching her own mother suck off her best friend, as well as the effect of the slime under her legs, the small chested bimbo couldn’t help but start herself up again with a finger in her _own_ slit. The animalistic bimbo growled in lust and anger, hating herself for feeling as turned on as she was. But she would be lying if she told anyone she didn’t enjoy this feeling in the least.

“Isn’t this hot, sis?” Momo crawled up beside her twin, cupping the pig-tailed girl’s face to keep Nana staring at the live pornography starring her beloveds. “Isn’t it hot to just watch those two go at it? Mother looks so good with her mouth flooding with cock...can’t you just imagine what it’ll be like when Rito does that to us?”

“R...Rito?...”

“Think about it. It might look and feel real, but Mea’s dick isn’t even real. But Rito...mmm, there’s some genuine meat there.~” The younger twin trailed off in her own lusty haze, as she subtly reached her other hand behind Nana to play with the sister’s bubble butt. “Or maybe he’ll try and see how durable that cute ass of yours really is? I know _I_ wanna know.~”

“R-Rito...i-in my…”

“And all while Kotegawa-senpai gets to watch him wreck you, approving of your special brand of sex appeal. Approval from your upperclass friend, and acceptance from your harem king.~” The sluttier of the two Deviluke girls reached her face close to the other girl, licking Nana’s face hungrily as the latter girl was forced to keep watching Mea face-fucking the queen of the galaxy like it was just another Saturday night. Between that and Momo’s dirty talk, the pig-tailed girl couldn’t hold back anymore and felt her hand become soaked in her own vaginal juice.

Momo smirked with a mix of both lewd intentions, and evil ideas, as she let go of her twin’s ass to grab the latter girl’s hand and lift it up between their faces. “And the best part is, no one could tell you ‘no’ either. Everyone here seems to love it already...so why shouldn’t you?~” She pushed Nana’s hand forward until the pig tailed bimbo felt her digits slip past her lips, her mouth getting stained with her own cum. She wanted to vomit right then and there, repulsed by the forced action of consuming her own sex...and yet, she couldn’t stop. Weakly, the bimbo suckled her own fingers, as she was trapped under Momo’s spell.

Mea continued to rock Sephie’s world, as well as her body, her thrusts only increasing in depth. The queen could feel the thick and bulbous head slip down her throat with ease, moaning with glee as she took it with complete acceptance of her fate. She reached with one arm around the younger girl’s waist, trying to pull her in closer to force more of the erect penis down her throat. There she lay, destroying her own gag reflexes as she took it deeper, deeper. It felt far more pleasurable than sucking cock had any right to be, almost like Mea was fucking a second vagina. Sephie kept getting more and more into it, reveling in the feeling of a slammed vagina right in her mouth.

Mea showed no restraint, recognizing that the queen was enjoying herself far more than she should. The red head smiled, deciding to give the older woman yet another treat. As if on command, the young bioweapon girl shot out a third, much thicker load into the mouth of the hungry mouth of the whorey woman. Thick ropes shot out, one after another into the back of Sephie’s mouth as she swallowed as much as she could. For a fake cock, this sure as hell felt real. And the queen of bimbos reveled in that sensation her subject brought her.

Mea reeled back, pulling her cock back out of her queen’s mouth as the fake penis started to dissipate. Shutting off the power that sustained her transformed member, seeing that there was no need to keep face fucking the oversexed queen. It was enough for her for now, the super freak feeling she’s had enough fun for both of them at that point. Sephie on the other hand had gone numb all over her body, her arm failing to support her any more as she fell on her massive, pillowy tits.

The force of the fall caused her veil to fall back over her face, recovering the gorgeous and angelic appearance that charmed the girls in the room to begin with. Though there was still power left untapped, Sephie couldn’t bear to unleash anymore of it as it was. Though the fact that she had started coming down a little from her pleasure high ~~(only a little, though)~~ had allowed her a chance to look over herself after the intense session brought to her by the young Nana and Mea.

Pushing herself up off her tits and falling back on her thick booty, the queen had easily lost sight of any and all vision from underneath her. The only thing she had any chance of seeing while looking down was the vast and lovely valley of cleavage that her subjects could get lost in for days. Though that was the way it should have been. If her tits weren’t at least twice the size of her head, she had no right to even consider herself a bimbo queen. Just as she had no right to dress like one as she felt the ultra thin silk of her garb, which left _nothing_ to the imagination of any onlookers. The white fabric only drooped in front of her skin at best, but one could easily still see each curve, nudge at either visible nipple, or even reach under for some ordered (or even unordered) groping.

Sephie smiled to herself, admiring her own beauty and being thankful for the looks she had been blessed with. Even for a Charmian, none compared to her sexuality. Truly, a symbol of every man’s lust, a true and slutty goddess. The queen flipped back her hair one last time, this time with purpose as she made way for her wings to unfurl out behind her, letting them spread out even indoors. _Ahhh, nothing better than letting loose once in a while.~_

This time, both Nana _and_ Momo were at a loss for words, as they were greeted by the impossible sight of their mother...with **wings**! Gorgeous, fluffy, feathered wings! Charmians weren’t even supposed to have wings of any kind...but then again, neither were Devilukians. Momo flapped the black, demonic wings on her own back, realizing those weren’t natural to her birth physiology either. But that didn’t mean they were a hinderence either. Between herself, her mother, Mea, and Yami, Momo could see that the effects of the bimgoo did more than just sexualize it’s host...it also seemed to _augment_ them. For what purpose, it seemed beyond her.

But it wasn’t her business to know why. Only to know how to make it happen more.

She forced herself to get up off the floor, leaving her sister alone to stare in continuous shock. Momo stepped forward to try and admire the beauty that stood before her up close and personal, finding it a bit surreal to even consider a form like this even existed. The amount of augmentation to Sephie’s Charmian abilities proved to make her potentially the most powerful of all the bimbos made so far. It made the young girl question her own potential as her daughter. Or even better, she even questioned the potential of _Lala_.

The eldest of the Deviluke siblings seemed to have the most encounters with the bimgoo creature out of everyone in their circle of friends. It wouldn’t be too much to assume another encounter would come within the foreseeable future. If such a scenario were to arise, it would only prove to be a good time and chance to test such a hypothesis. To see just how strong a bimbo could have their own natural abilities enhanced by the sluttifying slime. Though, those would mostly just be a bonus, there was still the priority of making sluttified subjects for a bimbo harem.

She reached up and placed a hand on her mother’s shoulder, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach that far up, as Sephie’s own natural height had skyrocketed to being the tallest in the group! “Y’know, mother...if you’ve really missed us this much, you oughta stay for a bit longer.” She said with an inviting tone, baiting the queen to try and fall into the plan too now that she was putty in such devilishly skilled fingers. “You’d have to share a room with someone, but I don’t think they’d mind.”

“That sounds quite lovely, Momo.” The queen answered sweetly, her wings twitching a bit to match her kind response as a white feather fell to the floor from such a shake. She turned to face her daughter with a smile, showing her loving appreciation. “But who would I be staying with?”

“That’s a surprise, mother...a nice, **big** surprise.” The smaller bimbo struggled to contain a giggle, starting to see less people and more pieces that were just falling exactly into the places she aimed for. The tiny bimbo guided her mother dearest up the stairs, having to take extra caution what with the added mass and wings. With the departure of the two royals, only Mea and Nana remained downstairs. The former finally getting over her satisfaction with face-fucking a queen, and the latter still trying to comprehend the past hour.

Nana was at a loss for words, assuming there even were any left she _could_ have given to begin with. This was Momo’s plan? Evade being taken back to the Deviluke homeworld not by convincing their diety of a mother, but by making said diety a pawn in the youngest siblings lewd games? Not only did that seem to be the actual plan, but somehow it **succeeded** , and that was the worst part! _Ho...How much did she have planned?!_ The pig-tailed bimbo thought to herself. _How strong is her influence?...wait…_

Gears started up again in the second princess’ head, taking into careful consideration what her own thoughts seemed to be implying. Momo having influence? Bimbos? More dirty talking her own family? With the recent events unfolding in the past few days, if the young girl had known almost nothing, then she’d think nothing of it. But with this morning’s events with the launched rockets of bimbo goo, and Momo’s coincidental disappearance...no. Not coincidence. It couldn’t have been…

_Momo...you idiot…_

Mea approached her friend, noticing that the pink haired girl seemed to have a harsh scowl across her face. Not exactly an unfamiliar look from the second princess, but not a welcome look either. She helped up Nana off the ground, and tried to speak in an attempt to calm her down. “Nana, you ok?...if you’re mad about the mess of slime and cum, I can help clean it-”

“It’s fine, Mea.” The princess interrupted, clenching her clawed fist with complete certainty of the situation now. Her animalistic violent tendencies were starting to take over, and Nana wasn’t sure she wanted to hold them back. “Just trying to evaluate some stuff...I thought I knew…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just...wow. I know I said I wouldn't upload daily, but...this just felt so smooth to me that I don't know how I managed to get it out so fast. Or maybe it was just that I rushed it, I dunno. I'll let you guys be the judge of that.
> 
> I won't be able to write any more this weekend, I'll be out of town til Sunday night. I can start back up by then, so _now_ I can say to expect more chapters every other week. Until then, if you're one of Annon's patreon supporters, you might be able to expect a new work on his page some time next week!~
> 
> As the queen falls, she simultaneously rises. Through her, many revelations come into question. But the time for relaxation is over, and chance for truth that must be found. Who can be trusted? Who is an enemy? Who am I?!
> 
> Sephie Michaela Deviluke 2.5
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and art by Annon


	41. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Something I wanna make clear before you start reading this specific chapter, as well as the next one or two to come. This story, as many of my long term readers may have already picked up on, this story is in many ways a porn with plot. As such, there are quite a few story based aspects that I tried putting in to kick things up a notch and to help keep things interesting, while still trying to keep it tied in with the more sexy and kinky stuff. But with that being said, there's still a balance between the two that needs to be kept.
> 
> Now, I know that my long time readers wanna see more of the sexy stuff now that I have made my comeback in writing for the first time in months. Buuut...when you consider the mass amount of chapters based with sex and occasional transformations, you also must consider that the story must be progressed properly. With that being said, there won't be sex or transformations in this chapter. This will be a somewhat plot heavy chapter to build up the next few chapters, and the next one will be ESPECIALLY exposition heavy. I'm sorry if that displeases you, but this was planned for quite some time.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy regardless...I **genuinely** hope you do...

**Chapter 41: Revelation**

Rito Yuuki made his way through the redecorated mall, not surprised or shocked in the least at how stylized the new place appeared. No matter where the young man seemed to go, any place exposed to the effects of the bimgoo seemed to prioritize in making the decor more fitting for the female eye. And even then, only to the sexualized one. _I get the kinky part._ Rito thought to himself. _But why always for the women? Why is the slime most accommodating for females?_

But that clearly wasn’t the extent of the changes either. Just as our fine reader has read about in previous chapters, one would know quite a few shops that our beloved Lala and Haruna had already visited. A few clothes shops and lingerie shops, and even a few makeup kiosks. Even if the point of having multiple was to cater to as many customers as possible, Rito was confused as to why there were so many in competition in each other. _A lot of this just seems counter productive…_

But even then, there were still a few other shops he passed by that weren’t visited previously. Rito passed through the hall until he glanced to his right, viewing the semi-familiar appearance of an old movie store he would often visit since it opened. It seemed like it didn’t change _as_ much on the inside as other shops, but there were still enough changes inside to warn the young man that this place had become just another attraction for the sexually indulgent. Deciding with an impaired sense of judgment, Rito made his way into the store to see what the place had been like.

Stepping inside, most of the products and placements seemed to be the same. There even seemed to be stands advertising the next big hit of movies...but what _actually_ changed was that most of the movies being sold looked to have very obvious erotic themes. Some looking exactly like porno, other’s being just pornographic versions of films he had already been aware of. Rito picked one movie case up as he observed the cover’s contents.

On the cover seemed to be some rather well endowed women, each one seeming to _try_ to appear horrified...when their eyes were too busy looking up under their skulls. The bimbos in question were getting molested by some kind of massive creature that appeared to be a mass of red ooze, one of the girls (the more pleasured looking one) seeming to be half swallowed up to her waist by the goopy beast. Rito vaguely recognized the cover from what it used to be, some sort of cheesy American movie about an alien blob monster that ate people. Though in this version, the victims on the cover didn’t look to bothered being swallowed. _Reminds me of a certain slime_ I _know…_

“Can I help you find anything?”

Rito lifted his head up from the view of the movie case, looking to the source of the rather flirtatious sounding voice. Swinging his head to his left, he was greeted with the bright blue eyes and red lipped smile from a rather bubbly looking bimbo. Her thick blonde hair had been tight up in a large bun, but that didn’t seem to do much as there were still occasional strands hanging out. This woman. With the exception of her store uniform, she looked about as stereotypical as a bimbo could get. So different from the kinds of women Rito has met so far, in the sense that everyone else all had their own unique feature to stand out from other bimbos.

This girl had none.

“Sir?” She questioned again, tilting her head in puppy dog confusion as she pressed into the young man. The employed bimbo stared into his eyes as they shifted back into focus, recalling the moment of the present. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Uh, y-yeah actually.” The orange haired protagonist replied, placing the boxed movie back onto the shelf he found it on while continuing to maintain eye contact with his helper. “I was wondering if you had seen two girls pass by here. One kinda tall with long pink hair, and one kinda short with purple hair.”

“Oh my, you can handle two at once?~” She asked coyly, stepping up closely to the young man as she rubbed her own side against his, swooning as if she was his own. “Perhaps you might be able to handle three?~”

“Th-That’s not what...I-I mean, ma-maybe it is, but-no wait, I mean! The-They’re j-just my-” Rito stammered out a bit, recoiling back into his more classically shy personality around women’s advances towards him. It wouldn’t be nearly close to this point if he was with a girl he was more familiar with like even Run or Oshizu. But this girl-he didn’t even know her name-was flirting with him not only during business hours, but even during such an important matter. “Th-They’re my friends, a-and I’m trying to find them!”

The clerk, disappointed with his will to resist even a basic flirt, pouted as she backed away from the young man to a reasonable distance. Having a reluctance respect for him, she looked back to him with her shining blue eyes as she responded. “I _did_ see a cutie with pink hair some time ago, but she was already headed towards the exit. Dunno _where_ she’d be by now.”

Rito groaned in frustration, practically back to square one. The only location he knew that his female friends would be the entire day, and they had already seemed to have left. He left the girl standing there, confused as to how much this meant to him or _how_ it affected him at all. _Then where would they have gone? Where am I supposed to go from here?!_ The harem protagonist stepped outside the store, groaning in further frustration as he stormed out of the shop.

During his way out of the store, Rito could only sigh as let himself become lost in thought, ideas of his next course of action filling his young, confused mind. No leads, no friends, no guides, nothing to show him the way back to his missing crushes. He wasn’t sure if there was any path left to take. Or if there was, none of them led him back the way he wanted to go. _I can’t give up on them, though…_ The boy thought to himself, only growing scared as he felt options and time both slipping away. Looking up to the sky, he sighed in stress and anxiety as he could only see the high flying birds and planes and people…

High flying people?

Rubbing his eyes as to make sure he wasn’t daydreaming, Rito did a quick doubletake to make sure the sky sight wasn’t some sick hallucination. But surely enough, there was a familiar costume up in the sky...but the person inside the costume was wrong. He could see the white form of the costume robot Peke in her Devilukian dress form. But that wasn’t Lala that the robot had wrapped herself onto. Not unless Lala cut her hair and dyed it purple. “...Haruna?!”

Surely enough, upon further examination, that was indeed Haruna high above with the grace of an angel...and the dress of a demon. It was not only surreal to see the shy girl acting so adventurous...but to see her willingly dressed in something so skimpy and revealing. _I can’t make out her body shape from here. Is she a bimbo or…_ Rito drifted off for a moment, his mind wandering off into a daydream world where even _he_ didn’t seem to have much control.

As he drifted off, the future harem king let his imagination do the work of figuring out the appearance of a bimbo in the making. He could only imagine a girl with such large and impressive breasts, rivaling that of the Devilukian princess herself, with such wide hips that could take in his massive member. But the real kicker was the look on the face of the hypothetical bimbo, the wide spread eyeshadow over her half-lidded eyes, looking deeply with such a “come-hither” stare, while her lips formed into a thick puckered pout before moving about to speak out. “You know you want to, Rito~”

The orange haired boy nearly lost his cool right then and there, shaking his head to snap himself back into reality, and holding his underpants to keep his rising erection restrained ~~and really wishing he still had pants~~. Assuming he even had any decency left in him, he would have almost looked like he was trying to hold back from orgasming in public right then and there. As hot as the idea of seeing your high school crush getting all dolled up just for you is, Rito knew better than to let his imagination get the better of him. _God, that hasn’t happened in a long time either…_

Looking back up to the sky, Rito could only see the clouds above. The sight of his girlfriend (if one could call her that) was gone. Or at least, not in the same place it was before. Looking around a bit, the young man’s direction was changed to that towards the south. There wasn’t much out there aside from a few small housing areas...right? Rito wasn’t sure, that wasn’t a part of town he was familiar with. He started running down towards the area as indicated, following his crush to the designated estimated area, with only one way to learn about the place in question.

_Wait for me, Haruna-chan!_

Meanwhile from the entrance of the mall, there stood a blonde and uniformed girl behind the glass panel walls as she observed her more recent customer walk out panicked and stressed. The young man didn’t seem to interested in her advances, and had other matters to attend to. What an interesting man to keep face in such a place, and without pants too. “I guess that’s why I can’t stop thinkin’ about you, Rito Yuuki…” She said to herself, as she eyeballed the young man with sinister yellow eyes. “...you will be so much fun.”

* * *

**High in the sky, unknown area**

It had already been a little less than an hour since their takeoff, and neither of the two girls (or robotic costume) had any headway as to wear their chase was leading them. All Haruna had to go off of in her desperate search for Lala was a general direction, given to her by the very same bimbo she was struggling to support in her arms at this very moment. With all her effort combined with the boosted strength of Peke’s costume form, the purple haired girl had to fight any and all urges to let go of the smaller sized bimbo. Then again, less breast and booty mass meant less weight to struggle with in carrying Mizu.

But that was only half of Haruna’s focus right now. The other half was spent in paying attention to the ground below, trying to look for any bouncing masses of pink-something that should be remotely impossible to miss. But try as she might, the skimpy-dressed non-bimbo found nary a trace despite the long flight. And the sun was setting. Time was running out. They were running out of ground to search for, and no other alternatives to turn to. Haruna was growing desperate.

“Hey, Haruna!” The blue haired girl shouted right from under her carrier, almost unnecessarily loud (not unlike that of flying pilots in the days before contained cockpits and radios). “Where are we goin’ now?! We’ve been flyin’ for almost a good hour, we’re burnin’ daylight...you sure you can keep doin’ this?”

“I have to, Mizu.” Haruna replied, though with faltering determination. “Lala’s my friend, and she never gave up on us before…”

“Us? Don’t ya mean ‘you’?”

“No...I mean us.” She held onto the bluenette’s waist tighter, not just to reaffirm her grip on the slightly older lady, but also as a reflex to such a resurgence of emotion welling up inside her. Memories flooding back from as far back as her first year in Sainan High, the day Lala arrived on Earth. “Lala...she’s a close friend to more than just me...but also to my friend, Rito...to his sister Mikan...to her own younger sisters. We got to meet so many people, make so many friends, because Lala appeared in our lives out of nowhere...and we couldn’t be happier for it.”

“I dunno...you sure you’re not just being a bit _too_ subliminal?”

“Sentimental.” The purple haired girl corrected her new bimbo companion, seeing she fitted one of the more air-headed stereotypes. “And no, I’m not...I’m being grateful. Without her...I wouldn’t be so close to Ri…” Pausing for just that one moment, Haruna stopped mid-sentence as she realized the gravity of what she was about to admit. Her own proximity towards her own crush, and how the young lady hadn’t even realized how _strong_ that proximity was. How she couldn’t have noticed that before hand, and how much closer they gotten over the past few days **alone** could have possibly gone over her head.

But what could have clouded her vision from seeing such an epiphany? Why couldn’t she see something so clear before? Could it be the fact that she finally had a moment to think for herself? Were they just so caught up in the bimbo apocalypse that no one could take a breather and think about themselves for just a moment? Now that she had that chance...it actually felt a bit unreal. _We’re so close already...but then...where can we go from here? Lala-san’s so much closer, and she’s a…_

And it hit her. It was that strain. Anyone who had been close to Rito before hand suddenly couldn’t keep their hands off of him. Where she struggled just to be able to get in circumstances where the purple haired girl could talk to her crush, now there were many girls who could just speak a single word and end up so close that they’d be fucking his brains out-if he even had any brains left to fuck out at all. _Lala-san, Momo-san, Mikan-san...they all got Rito’s…_ She blushed in embarrassment, losing herself in such a lewd idea that the old Haruna would have shamed herself for.

But the current Haruna...one thought tainted her mind, plaguing her curiosity at the worst possible time. Recalling the dream she had the night before, the purple haired girl could only ponder her existence in an alternate scenario… _What if...for Rito-kun...I became a bimbo?_

“Harunaaaa!” The voice from underneath called out, sounding rather distressed for certain reasons. The first shout didn’t work however, as the purple haired student didn’t hear the pleas of her new travelling companion. Mizu had attempted to call out again, this time while violently shaking her arms and legs in an obviously panicked manner. “Haruna, we’re falliiing!!”

“W-Wait, what!” Looking back down to the ground beneath her, surely enough the ground was coming closer to the two girls, and only showing signs of approaching faster. Trying her best to look up at her own head, Haruna could only question the source of her flight to begin with as she tried to grab the attention of her costume friend. “Peke! We’re going down, what’s going on?! Peke?!”

“Looooow batteryyyyy…” The voice came from the slowly fading robot, the best safety the robot could offer was a short term glide down to the ground. “Systeeeeem shutting dooowwwn…” After a surprisingly short fall, the heroine finally made landfall in the south most corner of the city, a warehouse area that Haruna hadn’t ever been to before (mostly from trying to avoid it for how shady it looked). But other than that, the only things surrounding the girls as they made landfall was a series of scattered, broken wood pieces. Of all the forms to break their fall, it had to have been a pile of sturdy crates.

But that wasn’t the only thing Haruna had noticed while making observations. Looking down at herself, the student council president’s clothes had been reduced back to her skimpy tube top and micro skirt that Lala had picked out for her. With the robot gone back into default mode from low power, the sluttified version of the devilukian dress form had vanished from her body. Haruna wasn’t sure whether to be grateful to be back in something she had willingly accepted beforehand, or shamed for having to be stuck in something so slutty no matter what circumstance she got herself stuck in.

“Ha...runa...I can’t breathe…”

“Huh?” Looking under her, it appeared as if Mizu had been stuck under and between the non-bimbo’s legs. The bluenette’s face seemed to be buried into the student’s nethers, her lips pressing against another set of lips underneath Haruna in the heat of the moment. Upon realization that she might have fallen onto Mizu this way during their crash landing, the younger of the two girls got up off the latter in a matter of seconds from a small adrenaline burst. “S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!...are you ok?” _Now I know what Rito goes through…_

The older of the two women got up off the floor, sitting up on the concrete floor to be able to sit up straight. Haruna was completely glad she could get back off her new friend, smiling to at least see that the endowed one of the two was at least unharmed despite circumstances. But even then, what shocked the smaller girl more was the almost disappointed look on Mizu’s face as she pouted when she got back up. Right when Haruna was about to ask the companion what could have troubled her, the bluenette seemed to know exactly what she was about to ask. “Ya coulda stayed a little longer…”

Haruna couldn’t decide whether to laugh at the idea that what her friend could have uttered might have been a joke, or creeped out at the unusual attempt to advance towards the non-bimbo...or turned on by the flirt attempt. The idea of a bimbo lesbian disappointed she couldn’t give vaginal to the high schooler was somehow getting to her, even if only a little.

But even then, there wasn’t much of a more personal interaction that the two could get on with before they decided to actually observe their surroundings. A tall, abandoned warehouse to Haruna’s right, a large metal gate to her left, and concrete walls surrounding them on all sides. A sight that brought to mind various fight locations from children’s action shows. But of all places, why end up here? Why did Peke’s systems have to crash while they were in a place like this? Haruna got the jitters just from looking at it, not having such sensations since the last time she entered a haunted house, at least she made a friend out of that.

“I...I don’t think we should stay here.” Haruna said with a bit of a shaky voice, getting a bit scared just from looking at the inside of the opened warehouse entrance. All she wanted was to just find her friend and go home, not hang around haunted areas where she probably wasn’t even permitted to enter anyway. But as she looked out to the front of the entrance, she saw a bouncy and excited blue haired bimbo hop her way up to the large open door. “M-Mizu! Wait, we should leave!”

“Awww, but where’s the fun in that?”

“Staying out of prison would sound fun?”

“Pfft, like anyone’s here to catch us. C’mon, girl, where’s your sense of adventure?” The older bimbo bounced again in her excitement, her breasts bouncing in the process of retaking Haruna’s attention back to her breasts. Looking back at them-as well as Mizu’s body in general-the student was surprised to see that the bimbo before her was not too well endowed at all. Or at least, compared to the bimbo she spent all day with beforehand.

Haruna could look at her best friends’ breasts, and easily compare them to the size of grapefruits _at least_. Her butt standing out from her cute rear, ready to cushion any sort of pounding Rito could potentially deal into her backside. But Mizu...she seemed almost older than both of them, probably a college student. And the most prominent feature on her physical body seemed to be her itty bitty waist, which seemed to match the rest of her smaller body. She carried the endowments of a bimbo, but was still so much punnier than other sluts they’d seen.

It had surprised Haruna that she also hadn’t noticed this kind of appearance on this girl before. She mentally concluded it could most likely have been because of the darkened lighting of the club from earlier, interfering with the young girl’s vision. But now that they were not only out in the start of twilight, but also finally in a moment of calm for her to be able to make such observations. As well as other observations, like the fact that the previously mentioned bimbo was already through the large entrance. “W-Wait, wait a minute! Mizu-san!”

“Hehe, gotta catch up, hun!” With that, the bimbo made her way inside, somehow managing to run in heels through the building. Haruna tried to run in after her, having a harder time running in her new shoes. _What’s wrong with the traditional shoe-wear? Why do all bimbos go for heels?_ Stumbling inside the building, there was an unusual amount of boxes and crates and supplies. It was natural to see all sorts of stuff like this inside a building for storage like this. But not for a place that was supposed to be abandoned and condemned.

So why was there anything left to begin with? With how many were laid out and clustered together in piles on top of each other, one could look around and think the place was still in use. But with no people inside, it only made the surroundings so much more eerie. Not to mention with how each pile and set of crates was set up, the place felt less like a warehouse and more like a maze. _Oh gosh...and now on top of things, I’m gonna get lost in here too…_ The girl kept exploring, hoping to catch sight of the surprisingly nimble bimble. Until…

“I told you, it’s fine. I got her, didn’t I?”

A new voice came out, echoing throughout the contained building and alerting the purple haired girl to it’s attention. A female’s voice boomed out, but it was a new one. Not Mizu’s. Who in the worlds was that? It sounded...familiar. Haruna listened closely, trying to figure out and letting nostalgia control her ability to remember. “No, I wasn’t seen.” The girl’s voice continued. “And don’t think it was easy to hide with a body like this.” The woman sounded a bit upset, seeming to be talking to be someone...but there wasn’t anyone there responding. At least no one that Haruna could hear.

_And a “body like this”?_ Haruna thought to herself confusedly. _Is it someone with a bimbo body? I guess no one could get seen in public without being picked out from an easy crowd like that...but who would have to hide?_ The girl continued through the building, feeling like she was getting just as close to the person as she was to discerning her identity from audio alone.

“No, she didn’t have it with her...what do you mean ‘you expected it’?! I went through all that trouble just to look for that dumb slime!” Slime? This girl was looking for the bimgoo? Who else could have known about it?...wait...This woman said “she”. _She_ didn’t have it.

_Don’t tell me…_ Haruna’s heart pounded through her chest, feeling the blood pumping throughout her entire body as a sense of dread started to consume her. Abandoning the restraint that kept her from risking running in heels, Haruna tried running through the maze of crates to try and find the source of the voice, praying to whatever omnipotent force that existed that she was wrong in her suspicions. _Lala, please be alright!_

But there was something troublesome that the student forgot to take into account. She was here to sneak through, and now she had alerted whoever was here with the sound of heels clacking against the floor. The voice was aware, and seemingly made some kind of motion in a rushed manner, seeming panicked herself. “And now we have company, don’t we?...huh? No, you can’t leave me like...no! D-Don’t leave me!” She sounded desperate and panicked...but the way she said it created a great sense of clarity in Haruna, she could tell through the tone and sounds who the voice was.

_It couldn’t be...what could_ she _have to gain?!_ Finally making her way ‘round the last contained pile of crates, the sluttily dressed girl could finally lay her eyes upon the source of the voice. The first thing that Haruna could glance at was a mass of pink hair with arms tied behind it, a tight white rope wrapping around both Lala’s wrists and ankles to keep her detained. She didn’t seem to hurt, at least, but just mildly annoyed. _At least she’s safe, but…_ Turning her head slightly up, her eyes met with that of the crimson eyes of Lala’s captor, the third female trying to keep her cool despite her obvious fear and tension as shown in her somewhat messy and frizzed green hair. The captor revealed, the stalker had a face.

“R...Run?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so if you're still here after that cluster fuck of my thought process, things may finally start to get interesting...maybe. I dunno, I never claimed to be a good writer. I only claimed to write. But if for some reason you _are_ into that...then this is one of the many built up moments of the series. A character that hadn't been seen since one of the single digit chapters. What could she have to gain from this?...well, like I said at the start of this chapter, the next chapter may be very plot heavy, moreso than this one.
> 
> So...Like I said before, this isn't something that just suddenly spurred up in my mind, this was what I wanted even back before my hiatus. So if you don't like that twist, and wanna get mad at me, don't get mad at me for it being any kind of sudden decision...though you _can_ be mad at me for making that decision for the twist at all.
> 
> Rito may have a lead, and Haruna makes confrontation. Mizu strays from the group, who knows what she's up to? How long was Run planning this scheme for? _Why_ would she scheme such a scheme? And what's the deal with changing eye color?~
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon


	42. Confrontation

**Chapter 42: Confrontation**

Haruna had done it. By some stretch of a miracle, and with the help of some girl she had only met that very same day, she had finally found her missing best friend. In one of the more unlikely areas, as well, as the pink haired girl was tied up in some kind of thick, white rope of sort. But of all things, she had to find the worst possible prospect in this warehouse with it. Betrayal. Looking before her, the green haired girl at the center of it all only stood with such a smug look on her face.

“Run…”

The green haired pop idol stood triumphant by the side of the grounded and detained princess, looking across to the opposing girl and appearing clearly upset at being discovered. Haruna wanted to believe it wasn’t true. She and Run may not have been close, so she wasn’t exactly a proper judge of their relation. She couldn’t see a thing, despite it being right in front of her. “Run, what...what are you doing?”

“Grrr, this wasn’t supposed to go this way!” The addressed bimbo stomped her heeled foot down in anger, starting to behave more like a spoiled child who had their favorite toy taken. The green haired girl seemed to have some kind of plan that was obviously being foiled, which only somewhat eased our heroine’s worries. “How did you even find me? Were you, like, following me?!”

“I got a tip from a new friend...and a crazy amount of luck.” Haruna answered flatly and truthfully, having no idea that a crash landing would be enough to give her that glimmer of hope. At the sound of her own voice, the only unbimbofied girl noticed the mass of pink and silky mass shift about. Lala turned her head up to look at the source of the familiar sound, her face beaming at the sight of her rescuer. But despite the joy she should have felt for the reunion, the purple haired girl could only look a bit devastated.

Lala was thankfully uninjured, Run didn’t seem like the kind of girl who would resort to too violent tendencies (the fact that she was willing to stoop to kidnapping felt out of character). But there was still some occasional damage to such alien beauty, dirt smearing her face and her makeup all wiped away from the once gorgeous face of hers. She didn’t even look too bothered by the fact that she was entrapped by a friend from her childhood. “Hi, Haruna!” She said brightly, as if she was just a child that got caught in a game of hide and seek.

“L-Lala-san! Are you ok?”

“Yep! Run’s new game is pretty weird, but it might become kinda fun!” The rescuer couldn’t believe what she was hearing. All this hard work to find her and all this worrying, and the pink haired bimbo didn’t even consider this situation to be of any harm in the least. Her usual airheaded attitude, no doubt.

But Run only continued to look more annoyed, even a bit enraged at the sound of the princess’ lack of terror, only able stomp her foot more as she felt only more bothered. “Hey! Stop ignoring me!” The fellow princess shouted angrily. “See?! This is exactly why I had to go to the trouble of taking Lala to begin with!”

“What?...” Haruna tilted her head in confusion, taking a step forward in an attempt to get face to face with the captor. “Run-chan, what are you-”

“Stay back!” The angered pop idol reached down, pulling up Lala by the white rope she had been bound in. It seemed to have some effect on the hostage, as if pulling on the restraints only caused them to bind tighter around their prisoner. Lala grunted in a minor bit of pain, starting to physically realize this wasn’t some game to Run. The green haired bimbo held her target close, Lala’s back pressing right up against her captor’s chest (not that the slut’s tits didn’t feel nice). “Get too close and the airhead, like, totally gets hurt!”

Haruna didn’t take any further steps from there, startled by the idea of a threat towards her best friend. She knew Run too well to believe she could-or would be willing to inflict any kind of harm to the princess, or most anyone for that matter. She was willing enough to dirty her own hands for her own ends, but she preferred the stain of mud over blood. Not to mention, it was hard to take any kind of threat seriously when it was uttered in such bimbo mannerisms. Still, the student council president stood her ground, showing no fear. “Run-chan...aren’t we friends?”

“You and me? Maybe...but not her.” Run tugged on the rope as if to draw attention back to her prisoner. “She’s always the one grabbing attention, and never gets in trouble for the disasters she makes! As kids she would always get me into trouble, and it would always end up hurting me! And whenever we got back home from those adventures, none of the adults would even bat an eye towards what happened to me! They just fawned over their perfect princess, and how they were _so_ worried about her.”

“But Run-chan…” Lala interrupted, visibly and audibly confused by this story. “I thought you always loved those games and pranks-OWIE!”

“Maybe to _you_ , they were!” The green haired girl scolded, tugging harder on the tightening rope wrapping around Lala’s torso. “But it didn’t stop there, either. Even now, with a new life on Earth she totally gets more attention for absolutely nothing! I just want a bit of attention, a bit of recognition…”

“Attention? Run-chan, you’re an idol! You get so much attention from all your fans!”

“Yeah, I do. And I totes love ‘em for it…but still.” She tugged the rope again, though with not enough force to prompt it to tighten around the hostage again. Lala did moan a bit in pain, but she still held strong. “She still has the one thing I, like, need the most…”

Haruna said nothing at such reasoning. Despite some of her faith in Run’s ability to make better moral decisions to make up for past mistakes like this, she still knew better. The purple haired bimbo-to-be knew what the desert planet princess was getting at. The same thing she had always wanted since coming to Earth, even pre dating her idol career. The same thing that Lala wanted. That Haruna herself wanted. “Rito…”

“I wanted Rito-kun all to myself…” Run said distastefully, feeling a growing hate for her fellow royal. “But Lala-san only took him away, all for herself. And the worst part is, he still won’t look at me!” She looked understandably upset by her own words, showing more than enough truth behind them. The poor girl only wanted love and recognition from the one boy she wanted most in life. But the fact that she wasn’t as willing to share with the other females, that only added a certain pressure to finding a solution to this situation.

But then again… “What about a harem?!”

“Huh?”

“A harem! You, me, Lala-san, Yami-chan, and the others can all share Rito in a harem! It’ll be okay, Rito-kun can accept you that way! Run-chan, we can all be happy! Just...please don’t do this.”

“Wh...what? A harem?” The green haired bimbo spoke with a bit of shakiness in her voice, which only confused the negotiating girl. Was Run scared? What was there to be scared of?...or did it have to do with whoever the bimbo was talking to before? And that was assuming there was anyone at all, perhaps it could have been someone on the alien’s phone...or whatever kind of advanced space tech communication device the princess could have gotten her hands on. But Run shook her head dismissively, denying her supposed “friend’s” offering of help. “N-No, that’d be ridiculous! Rito wouldn’t be agreeable to something like that!”

“But it’s true, Run-chan!” Lala said enthusiastically, probably more excited to propose her sister’s harem plan than she was to be able to free herself from her bindings. “Momo is working to make everyone happy with Rito! And she wants you too!”

Run’s grip on the white rope started to loosen a bit, starting to see a glimmer of hope. Like a criminal negotiating with an officer to release their hostage on certain conditions, which was almost exactly what this was. A way to get back out, and to be with Rito? To finally claim the young man as her own? And to not have to lose him because of a shared relation? It seemed too good to be true. Could it be…

“ **She speaks lies.** ” Run jumped out of her skin a bit, hearing that the voice has once again returned to her. Our kind reader might recall this disembodied voice from a previous telling, where one resistant Kotegawa had been mentally invaded by the same entity. Run had a previous encounter we had not witnessed, it seems, as this same being must have been the one Haruna overheard her talking to. The voice continued, leading the bimbo down it’s own desired path. “ **You know how to make Rito yours.** ”

“...you’re right…” She spoke quietly at first, but only loud enough for her hostage Lala to hear. The pinkette nudged her head back a bit, as if trying to listen closer to whatever her childhood friend could have tried uttering. But just before the naked bimbo could inquire about her friend’s speech, Run opened her mouth again with a lot more intent behind her words. “I know exactly how to get with Rito. The problem is...you took it from me. Like everything else.”

Haruna tilted her head in a confused manner, unclear as to what the agitated bimbo could be going on about. She didn’t want to approach her now, not after her failed negotiation attempt. “I-I don’t understand. What did Lala-san take?”

“You see what’s happened to her...to me...and you still don’t know?” Run inquired as if talking to someone crazy. She tugged on Lala’s rope again, this time causing a groan of actual pain into the bimbo. “Now, if you would be so kind...give. Back. My. Slime.”

Haruna shuddered a bit in fear, seeing Lala in actual pain this time. She remained quiet however, not wanting to risk saying anything to inflict further harm and-even worse-have it be her own fault. She could risk telling Run the truth, or rather what she knew was the truth. As far as the purple haired girl knew, the bimgoo was still lost in the night after it vanished from school the day before. But then something clicked in her mind… “Wait...what do you mean ‘your’ slime?”

“Yeah! The bimgoo doesn’t belong to anyone!” Lala protested, clearly picking up on the wrong point to make on the subject of the slime creature. Like everyone else though, Run only looked to the pinkette with absolute, visible judgment at the sound of such a goofy name.

“B...Bimgoo? You named it?...wait, so you _have_ seen it!” She got more aggressive sounding in her tone, the situation becoming more tense as she became more unstable. Haruna couldn’t say anything more now. Giving enough information to indicate she _knew_ what Run wanted was enough to push the bimbo on edge. Any further, and...things could get messy. She looked to see if there was anything she could do to help Lala out of this prediciment, any weak point or blind spot on the green haired slut. What she found shocked her. But it wasn’t on Run.

It was Mizu.

The blue haired floozy seemed to be sneaking up behind the green haired bimbo, taking slow and steady steps as to not alert the captor. Haruna had already made that mistake with the sounds of clicking heels, though she had the excuse of being panicked and frantic to find her missing friend. Mizu seemed to have a better idea of what she was doing, defying the stereotype of bimbos having impaired intelligence and thought process. The petite bimbo held one finger up to her thick kissers in a shushing manner, and silently mouthed the same words yet again.

“ _Act natural._ ”

Haruna said nothing, acknowledging her new friend had some kind of plan or intention. She didn’t know much about this girl whom she’d only met today, only that she had some irrational appetite for adventure, and that the bluenette had a very bicurious look on life. But so far, every time that the smaller sized bimbo had uttered those two words to Haruna, the situation was almost always changed in their favor as to help the student girl. She kept silent, steadying her own racing heart, as she willingly put her trust into Mizu’s efforts.

With that being said, the purple haired girl did her best to try and stall for time with talk to distract Run. “Let’s say we _did_ have the bimgoo...what do you even plan to do with it?” She asked more calmly now, able to keep herself together now that she knew her friend had some kind of plan.

Run continued to look a bit more unstable, though this time with a hint of cockiness behind her attitude, as she sounded so sure of herself. Truly believing every word that the pop idol was uttering. “Isn’t it obvious? I’ve gotta use it on myself! If getting exposed the first time left me looking like _this_ , what could a second sliming do to me?” Haruna said nothing at this, knowing exactly where the bimbo was going with this. She’s seen the answer in her own friend Kotegawa. “I’ll be so sexy and hawt, Rito won’t be able to keep his hands off me! He’ll kiss me and grope me and send that cock plunging into my ass again! And I can help him forget about Lala-san!”

“Would that really help though?” Haruna responded, undaunted by the dirty talk coming out of Run’s mouth. Not because she was trying to have a serious moment, but because she was already used to that kind of talk from her transformed peers. “Yeah, you’d get laid with him anytime...but would he _love_ you for it?” Run gave no response, indicating to the non-bimbo that she was getting to her. No vocal response, and no verbal one to indicate any kind of violent tendency again. “Face it. If you set everything down and calm down, we can all go home and try and make things right again. But if you hurt Lala in any way...you know Rito won’t forgive you.”

Run couldn’t say anything after that, her moral compass starting to get pointed back for her. Desires from her old life started to flood back into her mind, whereas before she had confused her love for her lust. Her bimbo transformation clouding her mind and judgment...or was it…

With the bimbo distracted, she couldn’t even take the minute to realize the hands that grabbed out in front of her face, cupping over her eyes while applying a pulling force. Despite her small size, Mizu seemed surprisingly strong for a girl of her stature as she pulled the fellow bimbo away from her hostage, Run letting go of Lala in shock and surprise. The pink haired bimbo fell over, her naked body landing on her front as she let out a soft “oof”, and free enough for Haruna to finally run to her aid.

Meanwhile, Mizu kept pulling away at the green haired girl, one hand reaching around the latter bimbo’s waist to get a better hold on her to keep the idol away from her hostage. So far it was working, they were able to keep the two apart without anyone getting hurt. If anything, it almost seemed a bit too enjoyable to be comfortable, as the bluenette reached up to weaken her defenses with a hard grope of the pop star’s breast. It worked flawlessly, as Run’s knees started to buckle, her body weakening from the sudden dose of pleasure. An assault from her perspective, but a flirt from Mizu’s.

“ **Useless…** ” There it was again. That voice, that entity. That...overwhelming darkness. Run felt it start to take over, a black aura starting to flood it’s way out of her right hand. It started to change, to reform, to contort...to transform. “ **If you want something done right…** ” The pleasure stopped completely, as if something else was completely replacing it. A dark power started to flood out, almost completely visible and physical as it pushed back Mizu, halting her efforts of subduing the fellow bimbo. The bluenette was flung back by the raw black energy, her back slamming against one of the wooden crates behind her.

As Haruna struggled to undo the white rope restraints on Lala, she could only look up in awe and horror as Run had emanated such energy. This was different from anything that the princess of Memorze should have been capable of. Her arm had completely reformed, taking an almost blade like appearance completely. This wasn’t something Run should be able to do, nothing in her physiology should allow it. And yet...she had seen it plenty of times. She had seen that look in her eyes before. But not on Run. Only on other girls with that same power.

The Transform ability.

Run ran towards the stunned girl, who could only stay there frozen in shock and fear from lack of understanding. Lala however saw it coming, and despite her restraints had managed to be able to push her friend away with her legs, moving her just out of the way enough to avoid being sliced by the green haired girl’s arm blade. While Haruna laid there on the ground, she could only watch as the dodged sword could only slice cleanly through the wooden crate she laid in front of, like a knife through butter.

Out of fear of further attack, Haruna made a mad dash for a way away to safety. A place to hide. Run tried to take a step forward, not wanting to let her prey get away. Before she could even begin a basic run, she felt something wrap around her legs, Lala’s tail circling itself around the fellow bimbo’s ankles to try to stop her, or at least slow her down. Run tripped on her front, falling over from the sudden entanglement of the tail. She looked back to see Lala smiling, surprisingly innocently rather than any kind of menacing look.

Run managed to squirm her way out of the restraint, her legs shaking their way through the rounding tail with a bit of trouble. But she made it out nonetheless, but only in time to see Haruna had completely vanished from her vision. She scowled with an angered look in her eyes, turning back to see the same grounded princess and look her in her emerald eyes with contempt. “You always get in the way, don’t you… **princess**?”

“R-Run-chan?”

“You better stay out of this. And wait your turn.” The menacing bimbo said with a foreign hint of malice in her tone, one that had never once been uttered in even her darkest moments. She walked away from the imprisoned bimbo, certain she couldn’t escape from her ropey hug, while also remaining just as certain that the new blue haired girl was unconscious from the blow she received only moments ago.

Walking past one of the wooden crates, Run proceeded into the maze of boxes with determination to find the missing girl and get back what she wanted. She’d find answers for the whereabouts of her bought property. She wanted her so-called “bimgoo” back, and wouldn’t lose it to the very girls who had already taken her Rito. She had a deal, she was given a promise. And she’d get what she rightfully deserved.

Rounding a corner of a crate pile, the bimbo continued her search as she looked in every direction where there were more than just boxes. Left and right, front and back, no signs of any blue cloth to mark the appearance of Haruna. Wherever she could be, she was clearly good at hiding. Run grunted to herself, mentally cursing the girl for having evaded her with such ease, while simultaneously cursing Lala for being a good distraction.

That is, until the armed idol heard some boxes tip over from her left. She saw nothing, but heard enough. Clumsy of that girl, giving away her position with complete carelessness, in attempt to hide of all things. She raised her arm blade, holding it up to her right side to prepare a strike towards some boxes in her front. “I know you better than to leave your friend behind… **Haruna Sairenji**.” The girl said threateningly in those last words, her voice distorting as she uttered her targets name. Like someone else completely had spoken. “You won’t go far… **RIGHT**?!”

Swinging her arm blade forward in a sweeping motion, the weaponized bimbo sliced down the crates in front of her. She couldn’t help but take a bit of satisfaction in the vision of wooden bars and walls being reduced to broken up firewood, smirking at the sensation of power it brought her. And even a bit of sinister and twisted amusement in the idea of striking down her target...or so it must’ve felt, if at all. But it didn’t last long enough for her to be able to tell. When _that_ appeared in front of her.

Sitting inside the wreckage of one such crate she brought down was not what she expected to see. What Run wanted to see was some kind of indicator that Haruna was there, or had some kind of remains to indicate even a _former_ presence. That wasn’t the case at all, not even the slightest scrap of cloth. But what laid inside the wreckage instead was the very same being that Run Elsie Jewelria had been seeking out the same time.

Staring back at her, there sat the bimgoo.

Run wanted to feel joy at the sight of seeing her property returned to her once more, having the means to make herself a fitting bimbo body to completely seduce and claim Rito for herself. But something in the pit of her stomach felt a complete sense of dread. How irrational it was to feel fear for the very being she intentionally sought out before. She wasn’t sure whether to hug it and smother herself with it’s power...or to abandon it and hightail it out of here, bimbo princess hostage be damned.

Before she could even make a decision-stunned for too long by her shock-that the bimgoo made the choice _for_ her, jumping out at her. And before the bimbo could react, she found that her crotch had already been smothered by the clinging slime creature that seemed to take quite the bit of pride in giving her yet another upgrade.

And just like that, the dark presence had vanished…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...like I said at the end of the last chapter, this one was supposed to be another heavier chapter. Don't worry, the sexy stuff will pick up again next time! I swear!
> 
> So some more peculiar truths come out from the mouth of the spoiled princess of Memorze. A strange power overtakes her. Are her thoughts her own anymore? And what happens now that the bimgoo has made it's astonishing comeback?
> 
> ...good god, I feel like I'm losing my touch
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration by Annon


	43. Run Elsie Jewelria Part 2

**Chapter 43: Run Elsie Jewelria Part 2**

The princess of the planet Memorze struggled in her attempts to free herself from her slimey prison, unable to shake the gooey creature from her body in even the slightest. The more she struggled, the tighter its grip on her groin seemed to get. The bimgoo seemed intent on crawling all over her body, seeming to explore every corner of her curvy body as opposed to just sticking to her cute butt like last time. But every crawl only spiked her pleasure centers further and further, overwhelming the bimbo and slowly destroying her resistance.

Meanwhile, Haruna could hear the bimbo’s screams of ecstasy from further in the maze of boxes and crates. Shocked by the audio of human pleasure (or in Run’s case, alien pleasure), the skimpy clothed girl peeked her head over a pile of crates and boxes, attempting to satisfy her curiosity with even a small sight of the activities going on nearby. Risking blowing her cover, Haruna could just barely see what her previous chaser was going through.

Much to her shock though, the first thing the girl saw wasn’t even a bimbo in sight. Rather, she could only see a pile of slime scattered and splashed from some boxes to others. Slime. Pink slime. _The bimgoo is here?!_ Haruna thought to herself, unsure if she could even bare to stay in the building any longer. With the presence of the transformative ooze, the young girl couldn’t help but feel some semblance of fear and vulnerability, knowing she too could be bimbofied at any given moment. But then again, she couldn’t leave Lala behind or…

Her thought process was interrupted with a peculiar sight. Reminded of the transformation of the school, Rito’s house, the mall, and most recently a cafe, the young girl witnessed before her the strange sight of wooden plates reforming into some kind of metal shapes. Various objects that were inside seemed to be altered as well, though only by a little. The transformation must’ve started before it caught her attention, as by now a lot of it seemed to look like professional cameras and filming equipment. Out of place, and confusing, it seemed so out of character for the bimgoo to make something that didn’t look erotic.

_I wonder...it might not hurt to look. I should be fine if I don’t get too close._ With that, Haruna jumped down from her vantage point, the bimbo-to-be landed on her heeled feet and started heading towards the destination of interest. With each step closer to the film equipment, the purple haired girl could observe even from such a short distance that this was some very delicate and powerful stuff. Not even like a camcorder, but a professional grade camera like one would use for movies. _But why would a sex slime make a camera for…_

Pieces started to fit together before Haruna’s thought process could complete itself, ideas starting to take shape in her mind. She wanted to mentally slap herself for drawing such a conclusion so easily and unhesitatingly, but it was starting to become too natural to think like this as she realized the answer. _Porn…_ She thought to herself. _This thing made gear to make porn?_

And with that, an even crazier idea started to form. Almost as if a heart shaped light bulb had been turned on above the purple haired girl’s head. She wanted to try and get her friend out first, but if this idea meant detaining Run and making sure she wasn’t a threat any longer, then Haruna had left herself no other alternative. Desperate to try and take control of the situation, the young girl picked up the camera, and struggled to hold it while searching for the record button.

Finding a small red button on one side, the young girl pressed it and held the mechanism over her shoulder, trying her best to wield it all the same as a mediocre camerawoman. Holding it close to look down the viewfinder, the student council president aimed the camera towards the soon-to-be upgraded bimbo to get a better view of Run while filming. An attempt to see if this was a perfectly functional camera, while also observing the bimbo in her current state.

Much to both girls’ surprise, the bimgoo kept crawling all over Run’s body frantically, like a mouse running from a hunter cat. Except the creature wasn’t trying to _escape_ anything. It was almost like it was trying to _find_ something. What could the pop idol have that the space slime ball could possibly want? It kept nudging up the front of its “face”, almost like a dog sniffing, trying to pick up some kind of scent. It spoke to itself in its own silent language, one only the second princess of Deviluke would have been able to understand as it said “ _She smells like big Lala! She’s gotta be here! You! Where’s Lala?_ ”

But the green haired bimbo couldn’t hear a thing, at best only hearing a small bubbling sound as if _that_ were its dialogue. But that wasn’t something the purple haired camera girl noticed. No, her attention was drawn to the bimbo’s right arm, it’s form fading away from it’s blade form and back into that of a normal human arm. Whatever force that allowed it to take that form had left the pop star completely. Which would make this next part all that much easier. “Hey, Run!” Haruna shouted, taking some steps closer with the camera in hands. “Smile for the camera!”

The bimbo responded to the call out by turning to the source of the voice, her head looking back behind her with a 90 degree turn to her right. The bimbo was confused when she heard Haruna call to her, but then she saw the camera...and could only smile. For reasons the girl didn’t understand, the sight of that glowing red light on the front of the camera only excited her more than any naked, erect cock. And from there, her body started to move on it’s own, as she started growing from the bimgoo’s creepy crawling.

Run bent forward, pressing one of her slimed hands on one of the larger stray crates, the goop’s power spreading into the wood and altering its form. It became softer, plush...like some kind of pillow or bed. And like before, it became a bright hot pink as to fit the bimbo theme. An effect of the slime that became too iconic by now. The feeling of the soft plush helped excite her further, combined with the sight of the camera lens looking at her. If just seeing the camera excited her…

Reaching down with one hand, Run pulled down her thong and let them fall to the floor. Not that they could do anything to hide much-nor could her skirt anyway-but by now her entire pelvic region was full on display for all to see. Her bouncing bubble butt had no further cover to hide it’s soft mass, while her pussy was completely free and could feel a subtle breeze against her pussy lips. That very breeze turned her on even more...but there was something even bigger at play now.

With her vagina now completely on display for all to see, Run’s excitement hit its peak, seeing the camera continuing to focus on her. Her thick lipped smile plumped even further outwards, licking her lips hungrily as she somehow put the pieces together. The girl managed to realize that her own excitement stemmed from the sight of the filming camera staring her down, copying each moment down on film strips and immortalizing them as video footage. If one could get their hands on that film and replay it, they could see their favorite pop star pleasuring herself, showing herself off like a whore. It was so demeaning. So gross. So beneath her. So…

**Naughty**.

The same hand that removed her thong had now returned to her pelvic region to slide two digits up her slit, rubbing away at the inside of the already soaking folds. Somehow, she managed to flood her pussy that much more with the added pleasure, her folds leaking her nectar between her fingers and onto the floor. The added pleasure of her plump butt getting bigger, inflating from the exposure to not just the traveling bimgoo, but also from the filming camera staring her down from behind. Could the camera have been enchanted in some way?

Or did this have to do with something personal inside Run?

Haruna was having a hard time concentrating on the actual process of filming the bimbo’s performance, as that same performance was becoming quite the distraction. She couldn’t quite keep focusing on sustaining the aim of the lens towards the bimbo, when her own natural vision was too busy taking in the sight of both self-indulgent pleasure and booty growth. A part of her wanted to keep filming in order to keep the bimbo in check, her theory of the equipment enhancing her transformation only confirmed by the sight of her earrings reshaping to spell the word “Porn”.

But on the other hand, she couldn’t help but imagine what slapping that fat ass would feel like.

Run kept pleasing her body for the camera, enjoying the idea of replaying the recorded footage of her erotic play, and pleasuring herself **to** herself. She could also vainly take that advantage of admiring her own natural beauty, especially her long luscious hair as it continued to grow out, reaching onto the floor thanks to her forward leaning. The bimbo’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, embracing whatever kinds of pleasure hell that the cinematography could put her through.

The growth finally slowed down, as Run fell forward from the overwhelming pleasure onto the now fully transformed bed. The large, pink plush form held her gently, her front being threatened to be swallowed up into the soft bed like quicksand in plush form. Not that she minded, it felt wonderful. And to think, it would have become perfect if there was a hot young man pressing down on her from behind, pinning her down while slamming her gigantic ass. That would have made the movie all the more perfect. The one thing that could have been better than watching a girl pleasure herself, and it was watching someone like Rito asserting himself over her for a massive and aroused audience.

But the bimgoo had squirmed its way out from under the grown out bimbo, as her forward fall had been while the creature had clung to her flat belly. Struggling to escape from under its prison, it slipped its way out from under her with an audible “pop” sound effect, like out of a cartoon. First, its search of the bimbo’s body had proved futile, and then she almost smothered it. “ _Lala’s scent is all over her, though. Where_ is _she?!_ ”

Haruna turned off the camera, mentally satisfied with the conclusion she had reached with the study of this transformed film equipment. She was half tempted to take it back with her, assuming there was nothing else eventful to have to fight through for today. But first thing was first, she had to personally inspect the people around her to see if the events had actually died down by now. She took many steps forward, camera still in hands, and looked down to assess the transformed girl before her.

The double leveled bimbo turned to look back up at her fellow friend, the same one she had tried abusing and assaulting only minutes ago. Comeuppance had not been friendly to her, though it certainly didn’t feel that bad to the pop star turned porn star. She looked up happily, allowing Haruna to take in the sight of the whore’s further enhanced makeup across her eyelids and cocksuckers, and asked with a blissful tone. “Hehehe...can we do a few more takes?~”

Haruna felt a bit bad seeing someone that should have been so close to her had only fallen further into their own lusty madness. But at the same time, she was grateful for it as opposed to the alternative. Speaking of which, the purple haired girl had taken that chance to observe more of her friend in detail, noticing that dark aura from before had vanished completely. All that was left was a happy bimbo laying about in her makeshift porn set. _At least it’s over...I hope…_

But her attention was drawn away from the girl for that moment, her vision drawn to the pink blob in the corner of her vision. She stared down at the bimgoo, looking into the white dots that she assumed had to be it’s eyes, as the slime had returned the same stare into the girl’s violet eyes. Though nothing had been spoken between either of them, they seemed to have some kind of unspoken understanding of each other. Haruna knew that the creature wanted to see Lala, recalling it’s multiple attempts to latch onto her. And the bimgoo had remembered seeing this girl with Lala the last time it saw the pinkette.

Seeing the complete futility in trying to stop the creature, the non-bimbofied girl sighed in a half defeated manner as she walked away a bit. “If you want Lala, follow me.” The bimgoo perked it’s head up a bit, giving its undivided attention to the girl who uttered the same name that the slime had been constantly tracking down all day. With its search finally ending, and the obsession about to be sated, the slime ball followed the sluttily dressed girl in anticipation for the transformation to come.

Meanwhile, the dark presence had manifested itself from behind a far more distant crate, watching the events unfold as her vessel had been further corrupted by the slime ball. She had great fear of that critter, despite being nothing but a living ball of ooze, for she knew what it was capable of. The witness made of pure darkness was grateful for her own reflexive capabilities, knowing full well that if she had been a second later that she too would have been bimbofied with Run.

Still, she gritted her teeth in a hint of anger, upset that her plan regarding Lala had gone up in flames-or at best, postponed. Still, that at least meant that her plans were still possible. “ **It seems I miscalculated by using Run, of all girls...** ” She said to herself, happy to be back alone again. “ **But perhaps instead of using Lala’s enemies...I can use her _friends_.~** ”

Hearing a stumbling sound from behind her, in the direction of the massive door opening leading back outside the warehouse, the yellow eyed being could tell that someone else wanted to intrude upon her business. It must have been whoever could have been with that cursed slime. “ **I believe I will no longer have privacy here...I think it’s time to move on to plan B.** ” The girl of dark aura faded away, turning to a dark mist as she phased through the cracks in the walls, making her escape.

As she escaped from her potential spotter, the very same orange haired girl she was alerted to had stumbled her way through the crate maze. Riko panted hard, out of breath from constantly having to run all evening just to try and catch up with the runaway slime ball. But she persisted somehow, and she wouldn’t stop now either. “Where is that slime?...” The bimbofied counterpart to our harem protag said to herself, trying to catch up to the critter, following the trail of stray pink puddles.

The bimbo kept going along the makeshift path, following the pink splotches like breadcrumbs. Further and further, til the spots looked more fresh and wet, indicating they were new and recent. The bimgoo was close. Following it to the last and wettest puddle, Riko looked up from that spot to see if there was any _real_ fresh prospect...what she got was even better. There was the living ooze, trailing behind a skimpy clothed Haruna Sairenji, as the latter had undone the rope restraints binding the pink haired floozy of a friend. Not only that, but there seemed to be yet another girl getting up from in the back, rubbing her head from the blow she received from the last chapter. So much had been presented to her all at once, it was only natural to start asking questions, and starting with the most understandably natural one.

“Guys?...what the fuck did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels shorter than usual, but don't worry the next chapter will be yet another transformation. And MAYBE a sex chapter, I'm not sure. But still, I'm at least glad I could get this one out when I did. Will be a bit busy this weekend as well, Easter weekend and such. So I wanted to get one more out before I got swamped.
> 
> Been also trying my best to improve my writing style as well. During my hiatus, I started reading. Not fanfiction, I mean actual published works. I wanted to find a good story while also trying to learn more about writing through the works of the past...on that note, if you want a dark, tragic, and vengeful story, I highly recommend The Count of Monte Cristo
> 
> Run falls to her own power, her own plans turned against her and betrayed by the power she had been promised victory from. Riko and the bimgoo make their stunning comeback, and the villain's face is almost out of the shadows. Finally, Haruna has shown her complete, unhesitating position in regards to the bimbo strain, and how far she will now go. For the better? Or the worst?
> 
> Run 2.0
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon


	44. Lala Satalin Deviluke Part 4

**Chapter 44: Lala Satalin Deviluke Part 4**

There stood the gang finally gathered back together after a major clusterfuck of events, finally able to take a moment to catch their breath and take in the situation. And it was a massive amount events to cover as well, as the majority of them all took over the course of an entire day, though for some it almost felt longer. From the looks of things, some of the girls seemed more stressed about the past than others, having to deal with actual conflict.

Lala, the princess of Deviluke, had just undergone a major kidnapping at the hands of her own childhood friend, Run Elsie Jewelria. The latter of which got her just deserts in the form of a further transformation at the combined hands of both the bimbofying slime she sought out to begin with, as well as the quick thinking intuition of Haruna Sairenji. The young Earth girl had gotten used to the idea of the bimbo strain spreading, even accepting it. But to have to bare witness to her own friend being taken away after the long day the two girls had together…

Not to mention the waking up girl knocked to the back of the room, Mizu pushed herself up off the floor to prop herself back up to stand. With the situation finally back under control, only now did she decide to wake back up from a blow to the head. Rubbing the back of her sky blue haired head, feeling lucky to have even gotten off with just a bruise. The bimbo having recovered her vision from the blow, Mizu could finally behold the sights before her that she was denied the pleasure of viewing.

There stood the very same bimbo before her, the one who had delivered such a powerful hit to the smaller bimbo in the first place. But on the newly made bed was not the same big bootied bimbo, rather in her place was a massive mammaried maniac with a fetish for being filmed while having sex. Though we might find it better to deny that information from the blue haired beauty, lest we stoke the flames back into a blaze of lust.

Finally, a dumbfounded Riko who could only watch onward as she had finally confronted the situation. After all this time, the bimbofied counterpart of our main protagonist had continuously tried tailing the runaway bimgoo in order to understand it. To follow it, to make sure things wouldn’t get more chaotic just because a sluttifying ball of goop was on the loose. And yet, the chaos remained contained...all in one room. Filled with two girls she had already been more than acquainted with, and one new face altogether.

Haruna had stepped up to try and get closer to the bimbo who had finally entered the room, still holding the same camera in hand that made the green haired princess the porn star that was laying on the previously mentioned bed. The only girl left in the room who hadn’t been bimbofied, who hadn’t succumbed to her own carnal desires. Who still had enough focus to think about how to keep such a situation contained. And yet, even then…

“Riko?” The girl stepped up to ask her friend. “What are you doing here, why is the bimgoo out? Why are you even back here, you’re supposed to hold down the fort back home.”

“I know, I know!” The orange haired girl had only seemed a bit stressed at that statement, obviously confused as to why everyone in the warehouse were even in such a predicament to begin with, or even _what_ that predicament even _was_. “The bimgoo just got out and left, I-I didn’t know what else to do.”

Haruna sighed a bit, unsure if she should try and be hard on this girl for being so reckless, or sympathetic and understanding for the bimbo’s position. It wasn’t exactly like they all had a manuel to follow for runaway pet balls of goo, assuming this creature could even be treated like a pet at all. But at the very least, the purple haired girl could try and understand where she was coming from. It wasn’t like _she_ had any understanding of the bimgoo either when it had encountered Lala last.

Still, that was no reason to be able to get mad at the bimbo either. She tried to smile warmly, putting an arm around the worried and confused bimbo while still holding the camera in her other hand. “It’s ok, Riko. I’m just glad you’re ok…”

“Okay?...why, did something happen? Did you find the person who made the threat?”

“Well...we’re not sure. I think you saw what became of Run-chan.”

“Yeah, that...was...how did the bimgoo do that? I thought there was a limit to those changes ‘n’ stuff.”

“We’re not sure.” Haruna parroted to her friend, unsure of how to properly explain the transformation she only helped to induce within Run. “I mean, it’s already got Lala-san 3 times, it may…” Her words got stuck in her throat, unusually hesitant to speak the next set of words that popped in her mind. The same ones that came to her mind that same morning when she got a hold of one of Lala’s inventions. The same one that had given her suspicion to believe that very same claim she was about to make. Recalling the reading from the bimbo monitor she was permitted use of-the same one that broke…

The same one that gave the reading she remembered now. “Impossible to measure”, if our reader might remember. “It may...not have _any_ limits…”

“Wh-What? You mean, that slime could make us insanely big?! Just like her?!” The orange haired girl could only feel a strange mix of absolute terror and spiked arousal as she could only imagine _herself_ in such a rate of rapid growth, far bigger than where she was now. To think, her own breasts were nearly the size of her own head, any bigger may be too much for her to handle, if at all! And on Lala, they could… “Wait...where’s Lala?”

“Oh, she’s...oh.” Realizing what she had basically done before the moment she had reunited with the bimgoo, Haruna had somehow forgot about the fact that she had basically handed over a freshly freed princess over to a new, slimey captor. Looking back to the display of her best friend lying helpless and powerless to the slime, Lala almost seemed to be enjoying herself as the creepy crawler made its way all over her curves...as Haruna could watch those curves expand.

The young girl squealed and squirmed as she lay in ecstasy, the bimbo massaging her own boobs as the tingling turned to a massive pleasure. As though pleasure itself were a drug, and the pinkette was trying her damndest to overdose herself. And the bimgoo was more than happy to deliver, finally satisfying it’s obsession with the pink haired flooze as it only bounced and jumped all over her breasts, now expanding to G cups and rising. “ _Not enough_ ”, it must have been saying. “ _Not big enough yet!_ ”

There it lay, pumping more of its power into the girl, continuing its work as though the princess was its own work of art. The Mona Lisa to its Leonardo. The creature had truly grown to appreciate the work it already put into the princess beforehand, but the latest work was incomplete. Only minor doses, at best last time. Minimal lip growth, the most miniscule of booty growth. There was even a bit of expansion in her tail, the thickness of the tip and extension in length. But still, not enough. Never enough.

Meanwhile, Mizu could only watch in complete amazement, as she had been the only one denied information of such a creature’s existence to begin with. The small sized bimbo could do nothing but watch in awe, lost in disbelief that such a power could have even existed to begin with. But then again, upon closer inspection, the blue themed lesbian could also finally take the chance to notice the “victim’s” swishing tail, shaking back and forth as it continued to lengthen. There was something so obvious about it, that anyone from any corner would recognize its shape. _Is she...a Deviluke?_

But that wasn’t the only thing that had continued changing. Much to everyone, even the bimbo princess’ _own_ disbelief, nubs started to form under the blanket of pink hair. The nudges were small at first, but big enough to poke up the hair and become noticable. No one knew what they were at first, but Mizu had the best view of what they could be, from standing at the rear most area of the princess. Once their growth had accelerated with the bimgoo’s growing power, the bumps finally grew free of the hair cover...taking the shape of folded wings, now finally spreading outwards as they took the form of a demonic shape. The black wings now fit to match the signature Deviluke tail, giving the bimbo a real succubus form.

Meanwhile, Lala’s tail wasn’t the only toy that was growing out from her rear, as she could feel her hips widening from her further changes. Embracing her transformation to the fullest, the galactic princess of bimbos could only shake her booty, feeling every jiggle and bounce in her movements. It felt glorious, so freeing, so natural, so...so **big**! Much to her own and the bimgoo’s surprise, the young girl could almost feel herself growing to _love_ this sensation. Maybe...even feeling **addicted**!

The transformation was almost done though, as her eyes rolled back into a powerful ahegao, visibly showing off the extreme bliss the pinkette was lost in. As she fell back onto her backside, the bimbo let out a scream of raw pleasure that could probably be heard by the whole block, had it not been for the thick metal walls. Haruna watched from the front as her best friend was finally coming down from her pleasure high, but the look in her eyes was different than before. The purple haired girl could still see the same lust that had stayed since Lala’s second transformation, but multiplied to a higher scale. Not only that…

Pink.

As if to match everything else in the bimbo theme, Lala’s green iris’ had changed in their entirety to a vibrant and hot pink. On the plus side, this helped to reflect her inner positivity, but it was also obvious to see where she would be placing that energy. Holding the bimbo slime in one hand like a friend, the bimbo princess sighed in bliss and relief as her transformation was finally reaching its close.

Haruna ran to her friend’s side, feeling safe enough to get close without risking any change herself anymore. Now it was only a matter of making sure they could all go home safe. “Lala-san!” The Earth girl cried out as she made it down to the princess’ side, falling to her knees as she helped the bimbo sit back up straight. Holding the bimbo up by the back with one hand, then pushing one leg down to help prop her up with some leverage. The same grip on her leg had changed in texture, as the non-bimbo felt the leg gain fur. “Are you o...kay?”

“Hehehe, yup!” The bimbo responded, her usual bubbly tone taking over. The girl had been freed from getting kidnapped, transformed, and rescued all within the span of probably only 2 hours at best. And the young girl could only brush it off like nothing, maybe even just a goofy game of hide and seek with Run at best.The bimbo could only giggle in delight, happily stroking the head of her slimey new friend. “I haven’t had this much fun since...well, since ever!”

“That...was fun to you?”

“Totally!” Her bright pink eyes almost seemed to glow in a rather mystic manor, as if only further reflecting her inner most joys. Her truest desires and addiction to these sensations were becoming that much more known to the purple haired girl, who only seemed to grow more confused as to what she could do for her friend. How she could possibly help the sluttified princess. But the best she could do was be grateful that her friend was unharmed.

“I’m...so glad you’re ok, Lala-san…” A warm smile crossed the Earthlings sapphire lips, pulling her alien friend into a close hug, which the bimbo respectfully returned. Haruna felt happy to be back in the presence of familiarity and safety once more...until that happiness was interrupted by a wet and goopy feeling into her exposed midriff. Realizing what this feeling was originating from, Haruna pulled away with a somewhat fearful expression, not wanting to become another bimbo herself…

And yet...nothing. Haruna felt nothing different, just...a bit wet on her belly. Reaching her hand down to the puddle formed on her skin, the non-bimbo wiping some of the excess pink off onto her fingers to get a look at it. Certainly, it _was_ bimgoo...but she looked herself over, and saw no changes. No extra breast size, no tingling in her lips, at worst the only thing she felt was a slight warmth. “I don’t get it...why didn’t I change? Why didn’t I grow like you?”

“Hm...I dunno.” Lala responded, just as confused as her friend was, though it seemed to bother the pinkette much less. She kept smiling through her words, though this kind of smile seemed to stem from something else...curiosity, perhaps. “Maybe when it comes from the creature itself, she can control the transformy stuff!”

“It can...control our forms?”

“Maybe! It might explain these!” Lala replied as she flapped her newly sprouted wings, having some control over them at a remarkably fast rate as it was. Almost as if controlling them was the same as her tail. Keeping the conversation going however, the princess looked at her friend with a fading smile, and a growing look of a pleading nature. “Maybe...we can take it back home and study it?”

“Lala-san…”

“It’ll be different this time! Trust me! C’mon, she’s totally calm now!” Lala begged her friend, her childlike innocence starting to shine back through her matured bimbo nature. Even emphasising the creature’s more docile state by bouncing the ball of slime in her lap, like an owner with a newly adopted puppy. “Right, Kiki?”

“K...Kiki?”

“Well, if we’re gonna keep her around, she’s gotta have a name!” She said with a slight “matter-of-fact” tone in her voice, as though the decision to keep the bimgoo was already final. Lala snuggled the pink creature into her cleavage, the latter squeeing in delight from the proximity towards its obsession. It almost bubbled to show its joy, rubbing up against what was practically its new owner. “See? Even _she_ likes the name! Don’t you, Kikiiii?~” She cooed the creature, showing off an unnecessary amount of love to the cri...to Kiki.

Haruna sighed in defeat, with no way to argue against such a sudden and spontaneous decision. Especially one made by the rather dense princess. Still...if it meant learning, containment, and even keeping Lala happy… “I suppose...it wouldn’t hurt to-”

“THANK YOU!” The bimbo leapt forward, lunging herself forward into a rather powerful and intimate kiss. Haruna had no way to defend herself, nor the time to even see it coming. All she could give in response was a wide eyed stare back into those shining pink irises. And yet

_Just like last time…_ The smaller of the two thought to herself. _Just like yesterday...the rooftop…_ Letting go of restraint for only a moment, the student council president pressed into her friends lips, returning that same kiss with her own passion to match her friend’s lust. Lala was a good kisser, it was so irresistible. And even then… _That feeling...I need you, Lala-san...I need your…_

“Am I interrupting?”

Both girls pulled away, the more sensible of the two looking off to her right to see the smirking, thick lipped smug of Haruna’s new and kinky friend. Looking into the lesbian’s eyes, she could see a mix of both satisfaction and lust, her sexual taste becoming obvious to the two girls spent their moment together. “M-Mizu-san!”

“Aww, don’t stop on my account.” The slut said with a bit of a whine in her tone, not unlike the childish Lala would at times. She seemed to rub at her nethers while speaking so, enjoying the sight a bit too much for her own good. “Better yet, you could let me join. Not everyday you get to fuck a princess.~”

“Princess? Wait...you mean...you know about Lala?”

“Duh! Like, anyone who is _anyone_ would know that tail anywhere!”

“But if you know she’s…” Haruna paused as the revelation came to be, realizing the obvious but not so shocking truth about her new friend. There were no signs of it like there were with Lala or Mikado, but the truth was sitting right on the tip of both their tongues. “Mizu-san...you’re an alien too?”

“And it looks like I couldn’t’ve come at a more exciting time! If I knew the girl you were after was the princess, I woulda approached ya the moment you stepped up to that pole!” The blue haired girl exclaimed, her excitement already peaking as she had already expressed. She also leaned over, getting a better look at the newly named slime as it lay in Lala’s hands and lap. “And if I had known _this_ is what made us so damn sexy...oh man, the fun we’d have!”

Lala held her new gooey companion close, in an almost protective manner like a mother and her child. As though the bimbo’s presence was almost alarming to both parties. “Kiki is a lotta fun, sure...but she’s MY friend.” She said sternly, staring down the bimbo who looked so puny in comparison now. “I never even met you, and now you wanna take away my new friend!”

“L-Lala-san, wait!” Haruna said in a calming tone, attempting to quell her worries and agitation. “It’s ok! Mizu-san’s a friend, she helped me find you! We spend the evening searching, the three of us were so worried!”

“Th...Three?”

“Yes! Me, Mizu-san, and…” Wide eyed and stunned, the young girl frantically looked to her left and right, forgetting about one of their companions in particular during the fray. “Wait...where’s Peke?!”

“Right here.” This one was a new voice, or rather new to this situation. But the voice itself, as well as its source, was more than familiar to the women in the room. Haruna turned her head with a hint of hope in her eyes, and Lala with pure joy in her own. Stepping into the room and taking all attention towards the source of the male voice, Rito made his way to the girls as he took in the surprising sights of all girls. Haruna in her absolutely slutty attire, Lala in her naked, upgraded form, a worn out and sexed up Run, and a new girl without any familiarity. Add in the young man’s female counterpart, and you get a bizarre cast of characters collected for...potentially any number of reasons.

Haruna looked with a hopeful smile, the young man carrying not only a chance to make her feel like things could be normal again, but also carrying a dizzy and discharged robot. Peke’s energy still depleted from the excessive power usage all day, she had no choice but to remain turned off...but in the heat of the search for Lala and following a runaway Mizu, Haruna ended up leaving the doll like friend behind. Feeling a great well of emotions, Haruna began welling up some tears in her eyes. Guilt for abandoning the robot friend, for not being able to prevent her friend’s abduction, for having to betray Rito’s trust on keeping their issues contained…

In the heat of her emotions, Haruna dashed up to the confused boy, wrapping her arms tightly around him as if his very presence was all she needed. And it was. In a matter of moments, the purple haired girl started to calm down some. Not much, but enough to ease her inner emotional turmoil. “R...Rito…I’m sorry, I…”

“Ha-Haruna…are you ok?”

“Who cares about me?!” She bolted back in her frustration. “I messed up, Rito! L-Lala-san was in danger, I said I’d keep her safe!...and she got taken because I left her alone…”

Rito reached one hand away from the robot girl in his arms, shifting his hand to pull the crying girl’s face up towards his own. Moving his thumb to wipe away her tears, he only smiled his usual smile for times like these. “Hey, it’s okay...she’s safe _now_ and it’s cause of you, isn’t it?...”

“R...Rito…”

“She’s safe now...and so are you…” His hand pulled away from her face, now returning her hug with his own as the two shared an embrace. It had seemed he had been wrapped up in so much chaos himself that he too needed the comfort of such a level headed girl, the one he felt most at home with...the one he placed all his faith in. And judging from today’s spectacle, that faith was not misplaced. “I’m glad you’re both okay…”

“Hehe, I’m glad you’re okay too, Rito!” The giant pink bimbo said, jumping up on her now heeled feet as she bounced her way towards her future king, wrapping her best friends in her own warm hug as well. Though her embrace involved far more intimate proximity with both a valley of cleavage, and one very curious looking slime. “Hehe, maybe we oughta get home then.”

“U-Um, Lala-san?” Rito stammered, trying to squirm away from the pinkette for a number of reasons. “Pl-Please, don’t get so close! And why do you even have that slime with you!?”

“Aww, but she’s friendly! She coulda bimbofied Haruna, but didn’t! Wasn’t that nice of her?”

“Wait, it...it left Haruna alone? I-Is that really true?”

Haruna nodded in an approving manner, indeed confirming his inquiry of the mysterious change in behavior that the creature displayed. It was strange, but at the very least it was safe. “I think it’s good to take back, Rito...we might be able to get more answers from it, especially if it’s willing to cooperate.”

“...I don’t like it...but...we’ll go for it for now.” Rito agreed hesitantly, but at the very least he could trust the judgment of his friend. Haruna was the last of the level headed girls on the playing field, and even she had enough faith in this thing. Who knows? Maybe it _could_ yield some positive results this time around? “For now, we’ll take everyone back home. It’s getting late, and...I think we could _all_ use a rest.”

“Sounds great and all.” The blue haired Mizu chimed in, putting her own opinion into the back and forth between classic friends.She lifted one hand up with her index finger pointing outward, directing attention towards a seemingly now unconscious Run. Probably burnt herself out from masturbating too much. “But, uh...what do we do about pretty little porn star?”

“Well...we’ll have to take her back to my house.”

“You sure about that? I mean, she _did_ kinda just try to-”

“She and Lala go way back.” Rito interrupted, trying to keep explanations short, as time was already used up enough today as it was. “Look, let us go back and go talk about everything at the house, ok? I think we’ve all had enough talking and running around for one day and...why is it staring at me?”

Looking down at the creature, Rito could see the very same being staring him down with the utmost fascination. Kiki couldn’t take her eyes off the young man, her curiosity only spiking further. “ _That green girl tried to hurt his friends, and he’s so forgiving of her?...why would_ anyone _trust someone like that? What kind of person…_ are _you, Rito?_ ”

“...seriously, why is it staring at me?”

“Ri-Rito?” The purple haired girl patted his back gently, trying to break his attention away from the curious slime, and back to the plan at hand. Return home, bring the new friends back, and recollect the day’s events. “C’mon, we gotta get home remember?”

“I’ll carry Run-chan!” Lala said enthusiastically, running back over to pick up her childhood friend as she lay unconscious in the makeshift porn set that only seemed to be spreading. Rito looked over the girls he’d be taking back while the pinkette was off. One pink haired mega bimbo. One green haired upgraded booty bimbo. One new girl that almost looked like some college dropout floozy. One untainted girl with her virginity intact. One robotic doll placed safely in his arms. And one female counterpart of himself, who only seemed to look down at his lower region, with a rather hungry look in her eyes.

“Hey, Rito...you should lose the pants more often.” The orange haired girl insisted, her voice oozing with flirtatious intent. “A girl could fall for an image like that.~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I am so glad I don't have a proofreader. Otherwise, I might as well play a drinking game. Every time I use the word "grow" or any extension of the word, take a shot...actually, don't. With how long this story is, that could kill a person.
> 
> I have been waiting for this damn chapter...for so. Damn. Long. Lala's next stage of growth, and opening the future for what she could do with it. Wings? Mizu's an alien too? What's _her_ origin?! Why the sudden fascination with Rito, miss slime creature?!
> 
> Fun fact. Like in a previous chapter, I mentioned that I had another To Love Ru story planned long ago. I couldn't get that story out (and probably never will) but I figured some elements were still recoverable, like Mizu. But there was another character I had... _some_ idea for (not very good one mind you). A character that would end up being revealed as Lala and Rito's daughter from the future.
> 
> Her name was Kiki
> 
> Story by me  
> Inspiration and Art by Annon
> 
> Lala 2.0


End file.
